


I've Made Mistakes in My Mind

by Biscoote, BumblyBea



Series: I've Made Mistakes in my Mind [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1950's AU, Angst, Blood, Dipper has a lot of panic attacks, Human bill, M/M, Mobsters, OD mention, Sexual Content, Suicide mention, The story and pacing gets better as the story goes on I promise., Torture, they make out a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 220,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscoote/pseuds/Biscoote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblyBea/pseuds/BumblyBea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines spent most of his childhood being haunted by a cruel demon and was known as the school nut as a result. The other boys didn't take kindly to him and half of that childhood was spent hiding bruises and cuts on his body from his worrisome sister.</p><p>Eight years later, The year is 1951, and Dipper is escaping his old home on a train to find inspiration for his book. </p><p>Fate works in mysterious ways, and inspiration seems to find him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The writer's tumblrs are: divided-wonderland.tumblr.com and aureateparalian.tumblr.com

Dipper Pines sat in a little boxcar, fingers tapping anxiously at the table, his notes and ideas scattered around the maplewood. 

Yet none of them were good enough.

He furrowed his brow, chewing on his pen.

The man had finally left Oregon to go to the East, trying to find some sort of inspiration. The forests of his old state weren't quite enough anymore, so he packed his bags and left. The jet black steam train had a nice interior, little bunks to sleep in above the seats. The walls were decorated with beige and scarlet tones, the curtains a deep wine red, constrasting gold, lacey patters on the peeling wallpaper. 

It had a table that folded out and Dipper's elbows rested on it, horrid posture making his back ache.

The car bounced a bit as it rolled through a forest, trees and their foliage passing by so quickly that whatever thought you had about them couldn't grasp onto your mind. Dipper tapped his fingers on the table in rhythm with the bounces. He had been writing for several hours, but with no luck. He guessed they must have been about an hour away from their destination on the East coast as he glanced out the window at the setting sun, twilight echoing throughout the train. He looked back down to his paper. 

Dipper rolled the pen in his teeth. "Young woman finds that her brother was murdered...no...Vampire sneaks into society....Ugh..." He sighed and leaned back in his booth, the old thing creaking after years of being used. It was hopeless. He was twenty-five years old and washed up. The man took the pen from his mouth and scratched at his head, as if to dig up good ideas. The process of the week long train ride had mostly been this  same process repeating in a mindless circle: Sleeping, eating, trying to write, failing, wandering the train. No ideas came to him. No inspiration.. No muse.. 

He was mostly bored, doodling the trees and people he saw when he couldn't write anything. He rambled more ideas under his breath, staring up at the ceiling. 

The door to his cart suddenly slammed open with a loud crash of wood and glasses reverberating. Dipper jumped, startled. "Er." He managed, looking up at the well dressed man who stood across from him. The man licked his lips and rolled his eye at the boy. But to his surprise, the new figure sat at the small table, and Dipper raised his eyebrows in confusion, heart thudding in his chest from being spooked. 

"Revolting," He bit, whispering under his breath. As he sat down across from the boy, who looked a little shocked, he proceeded to adjust his attire. Loosening the black bowtie around his neck, adjusting the cuffs of his charcoal jacket, the lapels resting loosely. Then he scanned over the person he sat across; His eye brightened a bit. He knew this boy.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Yeah.." He responded, his hand dropping the pen back onto his notebook. The man tapped his foot in bored contempt. He felt as if boy would not be as amusing as he thought. Leaning forward, elbows resting on the table, he picked up the other's notes and began organizing them.

"You'd be able to think better if your notes were organized." He stated with a irritated noise and stacked them up. The man looked over page that was on top of the pile. Research about demons. It looked like something that had been torn right out of a book itself. "Demons, huh?" He questioned with a catlike grin. "What's so interesting about them?" Faint interest sparked as he sat, wondering what the boy was going to say next. Finally. Something interesting.

Dipper opened his mouth to object, but then he grinned back. "Oh, those? I've been studying them for most of my life." The writer began, his fingers fiddling with a button on his jacket. "I just find a lot of aspects about them really complex and amazing, y'know?" He gently took the paper's that the man was holding. "Like how there's different kinds. Ones that can supposedly travel within dimensions, or take possession of objects. Even humans!" He looked over the notes that were hastily scribbled. "Imagine, a demon taking over a human. You never know, right?"

"Imagine." The man responded with a sneer, holding his jaw in his hands while his elbow rested on the table while he listened to the boy. 

Dipper realized he was just spouting out nonsense now and blushed slightly.

"Sorry- I'm kind of a fan of the supernatural. Vampires and demons and ghosts, everything that no one really has a grasp on. I wrote a book about solving mysteries of the supernatural once, and now that people are giving me attention..." He sighed, flopping back into the cushioned chair. "I can't seem to find any good ideas." His eyes met the almost golden one of the man across from him, sandy blonde hair covering one of his eyes, the other covered by an eyepatch. Then he laughed a little, looking at a coffee stain on the table. "Uh, sorry for rambling. Excitement about things and stress about other things lead to a lot of talking."

"Don't worry yourself, kid. It's a waste of energy." He replied to Dipper's last statement. "So is that what brought you on the train?" He was leaning back, looking bored again. Dipper winced slightly as the man sneered at him, clearly bored. He noticed that there was an eyepatch under the hair that was falling in his face.

"Quite...Oh- hey, is there any sort of reason why you have an eyepatch? Did you lose your eye or somethin?" Dipper tried desperately to try and save this horrible conversation. "I had a great uncle who used to wear an eyepatch for the heck of it, no reason at...all..." He trailed off, fidgeting. The man was intimidating to talk to but for some reason he wanted to talk to him. He was interesting, like he didn't quite fit in. And his looks were interesting too. Oh god, he was eyeing the man out now, subtly, but he just couldn't understand why he was so fascinated by the harsh personality and appearance.

"Something to do....with a demon." The man replied, whispering and leaning forward. That raised one of Dippers eyebrows. He chuckled a bit when he realized the boy was looking him over, and his fingers folded in his gloves under his jaw. He hummed a bit, blinking slow back at him. The kid didn't look half bad himself aside from the look of exhaustion, and like he hadn't shaved in a while.

"Hardheehar." Dipper snorted. "What did the demon do, hm?" He decided to play along, and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back.

"An eye for an eye." The man purred, turning to look out the window. He dropped his hand so that it could tap on the table. "Met any yourself?" He asked with a curious expression, turning back to view the boy again. Dipper laughed softly.

"Maybe...when I was younger. I was always spooked easily." Dipper looked off, his eyes going unfocused. "Probably because I would have bad nightmares with a weird...Nevermind." He shook his head, looking at the man's fingers that were tapping on the table. They had pristinely trimmed nails, clean and neat. Dipper glanced at his own, which were a catastrophe. Dirt and grime were under his fingernails, that were bitten and uneven. His cuticles were bad as well, obviously compulsively picked at.

Suddenly he felt a bit self conscious.

The man raised an eyebrow. "With a what?" He asked, pursing his lips. He well knew, but he was having fun toying with this boy. He stopped tapping again and rested his forearms on the table. "Maybe it was the same one." He pointed to his eyepatch, tapping on it.

Hesitation made for a small silence. Then Dipper spoke. "With this...I don't know. Triangle- A sort of pyramid, but two dimensional. With one eye." He exhaled, pushing a hand through his hair. "And I did research, a ton, but no one knew anything except for that it would be classified as a dream demon." The boy shrugged. "I had to go into therapy, because no one believed me. My family thought I was a nut because I was so worked up about it. But I haven't had a really bad dream in years so I guess the therapy worked." He ended lamely, rubbing his cheek. "It sounds stupid, but it...it seemed real." He looked at his notebook, open to the notes about demons. "Ever since, I researched the supernatural and...the rest is history, I suppose."

"Oh... I believe you." The man murmured, his eye looking around nervously, as if someone would hear them. He motioned for Dipper to lean closer. "I've seen him too." His cat-like pupils warped into the shape of a triangle, and he grinned like a fox, leaning back as soon as he was done with his 'trick.'

The sight caught Dipper's breath in his throat, and he yelped. "Dear lord!" He jumped back, eyes widening. "What the hell is-?!" He paused to quiet his voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He half whispered, half yelled. This couldn't be possible. It was a trick of the eye. His heart thumped painfully in his chest from the unexpected turn. The man laughed snidely, loudly, and stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"You're sharing a cart with the very demon who used to haunt your dreams~!" He yelled with a purr, grinning catlike, down at Dipper who looked terrified. "Lucky for you, I can't anymore." He huffed and sat down, like a child who was just told 'no'. Dipper sat there, still looking at the man.

"You..." He couldn't...But...He swiftly gathered his notes, shoving them into his notebook, everything into his messenger bag. "You're crazy." Dipper said quietly, trying to think straight. _Fifteen years of therapy Dip, it's not real. This man is playing a cruel joke on you. Get out of there._  He glared at the man. "I need to go." He turned to the door.

"Aw come on, come on, that's no fun. Sit down." The man waltzed over to the other side of the table, sitting on the corner of it and resting his gold tipped shoes on the seat, right next to Dipper, his legs blocking his path. "You're no fun." He rested his elbows on his knees. 

Dipper swallowed, looking around. "You're mad. Get away from me." He said, feeling sweat bead on his forehead. "It wasn't real, it wasn't, you aren't real." He grit his teeth together. "Demons aren't real. They're fiction."

"If you don't think they're real, why are you _so_ interested?" The man asked, his eye half lidded as his hand gestured to Dipper's bag, overfilled with notes and pencils.

"I'm interested because it's fiction and it makes for a good story." Dipper snapped, gripping his bag tightly.

"You said you had an encounter. You weren't wrong. Shouldn't you be proud of the fact that you were right?" He asked, leaning back a bit. "Your little family, telling you he wasn't real all these years, was wrong!" He chuckled. "The name's Bill Cipher. And yours is Dipper Pines. You have a twin sister and you lived with your great uncle for most of your childhood." Bill teased, sighing out of contempt.

This was insane. "This is a trick." Dipper didn't meet the mans eye.

"Suuuuure." Bill chimed, rolling his head in his hands. "How else would I know? Stop acting so skittish. I'm not here to hurt you." Bill raised an eyebrow, getting slightly annoyed, but still amused at Dipper's fear wafting off him. He replied with a shrug. "I'm here to catch up."

"Fuck you," Dipper spat. He kept a tight jaw, glaring into the mans eye. Not only was the one eye actually golden but the pupil was stretched, and he just noticed it. It gave Dipper chills, images of a dream demon in the shape of a triangle with a stretched pupil, looking down on him. _This can't be happening. I was escaping the town. I was supposed to forget about this._ Bill's eye widened at Dipper's language, and he pursed his lips and averted his eye dryly. He rolled his eye and stuck out a hand to stop the boy's defiance. Dipper leaned forward, bile rising in the back of his throat. _Bill Cipher._  The name he would always look up but no results would come back, like the books had been wiped of that name. The name that the man just called himself proudly. "This can't be real." He whispered. Bill knew his name, his family. Those nights where he would bring up his worst memories, his worst fears. He shuddered at the thought. After years of telling himself it was not a demon, that it was in his head, that there was no one with that name, and he came back. "W-Why?" He whispered, his voice shaking. "Why did you come back?"

"Originally, it was a job, but you're lucky, because I can't remember what it was for the life of me. So now, I'm here to have fun." Bill purred. "I'm not going to hurt you though, as I said, I can't anymore. Something your grandpa did." Bill huffed and shrugged. "You're immune to my powers. It wasn't the therapy that stopped me. He said he didn't believe you to protect you." Bill snickered. Dipper's head was spinning.

"S-Stanely knew about this? About you?!" He swallowed hard. "What did he do? To make you go away?" He turned suddenly, grabbing the demons shoulders. "Bill, what did he do to make you go away? I need you to go away. Please go away."

"How rude of you." Bill glanced at Dipper's hands on him in disgust. He brushed the boys fingers off his shoulders. "You can't make me 'go away.'" he used his fingers as quotation marks. "But you can make my powers not work on you. Which you've already done. Don't be afraid of me. I can't do anything unless you have a knife on you, and viola, you don't. And neither do I." Bill pushed his coat jacket back to pull his pockets inside out in proof. Not like you'd normally hide a knife in your pocket anyway... But the point still stood. Dipper was trying very hard not to hyperventilate. "Jesus fucking Christ. This can't be happening." He felt the train jerk, and come to a slow stop at a station. It was his stop.

"I need to go." He said coldly, and took advantage of this "can't hurt you" deal by shoving Bill's legs off the seat, holding his bag tight, and dead sprinting to the exit. Bill shrugged, grabbing his discarded gloves off the table and marching after Dipper, the halls were big enough to fit them both side by side, so he sprinted with him. "Boy, you sure are in a rush!" He commented with a laugh, hardly winded. "Good thing for me, this is my stop too!" He chimed happily. Dipper was having a hard time keeping himself together. A part of him wanted to ignore Bill, a part of him wanted to swear and beat the lights out of the dream demon, and then a part of him just wanted to cry. He was right. There really was a demon. He got off the train and looked around, quickly walking, the Spring air, fresh, calming his burning lungs despite the steam from the train. 

"Please leave me alone. I want some peace and quiet." Dipper requested. Bill quickly followed after him, his shoes tapping against the cobblestone as he jogged.

"No can do! You see-" Bill noticed the little tree broach on Dipper's lapel. Same one he used to wear on Saturdays for Shabbat. "-Pine Tree, I like you." He spoke with his hands as he ran. "So, I don't want to leave you be."

"I don't care if you like me I want you gone!" Dipper finally stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, spinning on his heel and stepping up to him. Luckily, there weren't many people out, seeing as it was dark. "I want you out of my life! I finally had some peace and I was ready to start clean, and you suddenly decide to show up and ruin everything!" He felt tears build up but he blinked them back, clenching his fist. "Just go away, for God's sake, please just get out of my life. I can't keep doing this."

"Tough luck! Hey maybe you'll come to like me as well." Bill said with a grin. "Hey sport, I'm not here to ruin your life. I'm here to spice it up." Bill said with a offended gasp. "How many times do I have to tell your stupid head that I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to toy with you. Because it's entertaining and I'm bored." Bill said simply, using his other hand to press into Dipper's other shoulder, holding the boy tightly at arms length. Dipper took a deep breath and shrugged Bills hands off of his shoulders.

"I don't understand why I have to be your 'toy'." He muttered, turning and continued to walk. He looked up at the street signs, trying to tell where his new flat was. In the newspaper it said it was a ten minute walk from the train. "Mmh..." He felt a little lost already, in the town. Rock Hall, Maryland was a beautiful town but still was a little intimidating. In the distance he heard the waves meet the boardwalk, salty air ruffling his hair. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Where are you going to stay...?" He asked finally.

"Where are you going to stay?" Bill asked, walking along side him calmly now, grateful for Dipper's slightly quieter personality. "Because it seems like you don't really know." Bill teased, clicking his fingers. A cane popped out in front of him and he caught it, folding one arm behind his back. "I could help you get there." He said with a smirk.

"I don't need your help." Dipper spat, glaring at him. He stopped and looked at a street name. "Maydale...ah, yeah, this is the street." Dipper sighed in relief, turning and walking down cobblestone. The small homes seemed cozy, perfect for new comers with no where to go. With a good view of the sea and a relatively quiet neighborhood, this seemed to be perfect to Dipper. "221...23...25...27," He stopped in front of the door, taking in his new home. "Well, have fun finding somewhere to stay." He glanced at the demon, who now had a cane. Dipper shuffled through the mess in his bag and found the keys, slid it into the lock, and turned his wrist.

_Cl-Click!_

"Alright~!" Bill chimed back at the boy and grinned, a plan already in mind. As soon as Dipper turned into his house, Bill appeared standing at the end of the hallway. "Did you think it'd be that easy?" He tipped his head to the side endearingly. 

Dipper stood rigidly. "Yeah, kinda." He said through gritted teeth. He put his bag down on a small table by the front entrance. Loosening his tie, he sighed. "Are you going to haunt my dreams again...?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"For the third time, I'm not here to harm you- and I can't get in anyway." Bill rolled his eye and shook his head, fingers tapping his temples. "Honestly. You need to pay attention more, Pine Tree." He winked and sauntered off. "Heyyyy, nice place. Could use more decoration though."

"You can't hurt me but that doesn't mean you can't scare me." Dipper pointed out.

"That's good!" Bill chimed, grinning and staring at a painting of a ocean. Dipper glanced around the apartment for a moment, taking in the small space. There was a kitchen at the end of the little hallway, that lead into quite possibly the smallest living room Dipper had ever seen. Beyond that, a small bathroom and a master bedroom. The building was hardly decorated aside from curtains and a painting here and there. It was boring and was obviously for people who weren't planning on living long term, or with another person. He looked back to Bill.

"Why are you human? Who the hell sent you here?" There were so many questions arising it felt like his head was going to explode.

"So that people don't see a triangle with one eye strolling around," Bill pointed to his good eye. "So a human it is." He chuckled, resting his hands atop each other on his cane. "Funny thing. I don't remember." He shrugged, responding to Dipper's second question. "Someone wanted to kill you, no doubt, and wanted me to do it. But silly me, I didn't know it was _you_. So many names, so many faces to keep track of." Bill paused for a moment. "Of course I could just stab you in your sleep but I'm not interested in that!" Dipper cringed. Someone wanted him dead? Who? He tried to remember if he ever made any bad enemies, but no clear names came up. None that were bad enough to summon a demon to kill him.

Dipper coughed. "Er, yeah, okay." he glanced out the window to see the setting sun was reflecting off of the waves, and felt a yawn be tugged out of him. It had been a long day. "I hope you stay uninterested..." Dipper mumbled, walking into his room. A small, twin sized bed was the only thing in the room, minus a little chest for clothes and a bedside table. Then it hit him. "You are not allowed to sleep in my room." He said loudly, turning to face Bill. "Under no circumstance. No."

"You're no fun!" Bill spoke, his eye widening a bit. "You're not going to put up a fight about me staying here? That's unlike you!" The demon exclaimed, walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting on it, folding his legs under him so he could face Dipper. "Don't you trust me?" He purred. 

Dipper snorted. "Get out." He said, closing the blinds. "I'm not putting up a fight because I know it's useless. But I won't let you sleep in my bed." He kicked off his shoes and took off his coat, then his tie, leaving him in a button down and slacks. "I'll do some more research on how to get rid of you in the morning." Dipper yawned again, rubbing his eyes. 

Bill hummed for a moment."A demon never lies unless they need to. And I don't." Dipper had a feeling that was a lie. Bill snapped his fingers and the cane in his other hand disappeared.

"Why are you so against it, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, a curious grin spreading across his lips.

"You're a demon, the same one that was in my dreams for years. And I haven't seen you in eight years. And you were sent here to kill me. You could snap anytime." He looked at Bill. "And you're just...ugh, why do I have to explain myself? It's my house, and the bed isn't big enough for you anyway." He said.

"But I like you too much to kill you." Bill replied innocently. "If I killed you, I'd be bored again." He chuckled. "I find it odd. You'd rather set me free in the house than keep a close eye on me?"

He did have a point.

Dipper sighed. "You're right. I don't want you out of my sights." He walked over to the bed and grabbed an extra pillow, tossing it to Bill. "Grab a comfy piece of the floor, you're sleeping down there tonight." He said, unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt. "It creaks so I'll hear you if you decide to pull something." He finally allowed himself to smile a bit cheekily, hiding his nerves.

"Don't get too cocky, Pine Tree," Bill retorted with a irritated huff, grabbing the pillow and tossing it onto the floor. He turned to the floor and stared at it a moment, leaning down to take off his shoes. He swallowed and stood up with a flourish, starting to unbutton his vest. He neatly folded the jacket that was resting on his forearm and placed it on the headboard, starting to unbutton his shirt. What a hassle getting undressed was. He pulled the white cloth off his shoulders and glanced back at the man behind him. "For someone who I like so much, you sure are a pain." Bill scoffed with a grin, looking Dipper over.

"Hm." Dipper replied, taking his shirt off, and throwing it into the corner of his room. "For someone I hate so much...Yeah no I just hate you." He threw a blanket at Bill, before climbing into his bed. "Goodnight, Cipher."

Bill watched the fabric be tossed aside and nodded at Dipper. "Wow, I'm hurt-" He easily but awkwardly caught the blanket. He stared at it, furrowing his eyebrows. "I hope you know you're making one of the most powerful demons in your dimension sleep on the floor." He added with a bite.

"Good." He grinned back. "And the blanket is to put over yourself. So you don't freeze. Get used to having a human body, your magic can't keep you alive all on your own." He watched Bill look over the blanket, and saw his body. Without the extreme elegant outfit he could see how skinny the guy was. Jeez, did he even eat? He rolled his eyes. _Maybe he'll starve himself._

"I've been around for thousands of years. I know what a blanket is." Bill bit and squinted at Dipper. "You're pushing your luck. Do you _want_ to wake up with a knife to your throat?" Bill was obviously getting frustrated with Dipper's new found cockiness. Dipper swallowed, his moment of said cockiness fading.

"No." He replied curtly, staring at Bill. He remembered it was a demon he was talking to. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Night." He murmured, turning over. He felt uneasy putting his back to Bill but he soon felt sleep come to him, dragging him under.

"Sweet dreams!" The phrase was always ironic to Bill, seeing the circumstance. He sat on the floor and climbed under the blanket, cold and irritated.

As soon as he knew Dipper was asleep, he got up and stretched, quietly slipping under the boy's covers. He wondered what Dipper's reaction would be like in the morning. He'd see. The idea make him excited, but his poor weak body was exhausted, and even from a distance, Dipper's body radiated heat. Bill curled himself into a ball, pulling off his eye patch, to reveal a sort of black abyss. It didn't matter now if anyone saw it, and maybe it'd freak Dipper out in the morning. He dropped it on the floor and closed his eye, unconsciousness grabbing him soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In old folklore, demons sealed deals with kisses.

Dipper woke up the next morning, warm. He made a comfortable noise, scooting towards the warmth, before bumping into something. Confused and a little irritated, he cracked an eye open. What he saw, mere inches away, seemed to be a hole. A never ending abyss, dark. Then Dipper screamed, scrambling back, limbs getting tangled in bed sheets. "What th--?!" He swiftly fell off the edge of the bed, cramming himself into the small place between the bed and the wall. He groaned, feeling a bump on the back of his head starting to form. 

Bill stirred, opening his eye hazily and looking around, sitting up slightly. "Morning~" he slurred, looking over the edge of the bed, causing his sandy bedhead to fall into his eye. "What are you doing on the floor?" He hummed, folding his arms underneath him. "I'm cold. Come back."

"You--Help me up!" Dipper managed to yell, struggling to wiggle around in the tight space. "You got into bed with me!?" He felt the tips of his ear burn. Oh my god. He slept with a demon. 

Bill held out his hand to the boy, sitting up. "I did." He replied casually. "It was cold on the floor and my back was aching and you were right there." Bill scoffed, rolling his eye. Dipper took Bills hand and heaved himself up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you..." He sighed, giving in. "What's with the hole in your head?" He asked, looking over at Bill. It was unnerving to look at and he could see no end.

"Oh? This? Right. Well the fact that I don't have an eye was true." Bill mulled over his answer. After a moment, he chuckled. "Does it freak you out?" He asked with a smile. Dipper hesitated on his answer, before leaning forward and grabbing Bill's chin, tipping his head back slightly. He used his other hand to brush the hair out of the way and studied the weird void.

"It's...odd, to say the least." Dipper said, looking closely. He looked around and grabbed a pen off the bedside table and scribbled some notes down onto his hand, before looking back up at Bill. "So the fact that you only have one eye makes it so the socket for the other is just...what exactly?" This was interesting. A good idea source of inspiration, to be honest. 

Bill made an indignant noise. "It's nothing. It literally is nothing at all, kid." he made a point by gracing up two fingers and shoving them into the socket where his eye should have been, pulling them out a moment later without a flinch. "It's void."

Dipper couldn't help but smile slightly, sticking his pen into the hole. He pulled it back out, scribbling some more notes down. He pulled away from Bill, sitting upright. "Bill, I've got a preposition for you." He said finally, standing. 

Bill sat still with one eyebrow raised at Dipper, and grinned ear to ear at his words. "Shoot, kid." Bill shifted forward a bit, his hands on the bed as he leaned forward, expectant. 

Dipper turned to Bill, sighing, taking a deep breath. "If you let me do research on you and find out more about you...and let me use you as a character in my new book, I'll let you live here without any complaints." He paused, swallowing. He couldn't believe this. He was willingly using Bill for inspiration. "And I'll...I'll let you sleep in my bed without complaints." He finally managed, looking pointedly at a spot on the wall. 

"Research in exchange for a home and a cute toy. I accept. Let's make it a deal." Bill grinned and held out his hand to Dipper, and once it was gripped in his own, their palms were engulfed in teal licks of flame. The demon pulled him forward, pressing his lips to the other boy's. Not two seconds after pulling away, Bill groaned. "I always hate that part. Humans are so gross." He shivered and laid back down. Dipper stood there, just realizing what happened.

"Oh..." He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Is that really necessary?" He still felt the imprint of the mans lips on his. "A simple handshake isn't enough?"

"You know enough about demons, you should also know we seal deals by kissing in human form." Bill explained, waving a hand in the air and pulling the sheets up to his shoulders. 

"How do you do it when you're just a triangle then?" He pressed on, taking advantage of this deal. "You don't have a mouth, I remember that much."

"Fair point, Pine Tree! The handshake works fine. It's harder for me to channel the energy into my palm like this." Bill responded flatly. "Nice observation." He closed his eye for moment, and then opened it again. "I'm still cold."

"There's a blanket. And also clothes." Dipper turned, walking to a corner of the room and grabbing a shirt from his bag, pulling it over his head. "I'll make some coffee." 

Bill then sat up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow, sighing and throwing off the sheets and standing up to pull on his button-up without the undershirt. He didn't button it and his pants from the previous day still sat against his legs as he sauntered into the kitchen, eyepatch in hand.

"Ever have coffee?" Dipper asked. He was glad the house came with some basic things. _Coffee. The drug for writers._

"Of course I've had coffee." Bill replied casually, watching Dipper search around the room for a pot. Though he had already found the instant coffee. 

The man walked to the sink, letting water fill it. Soon after he added the instant coffee he set the stove to high and hopped onto the counter. "Alright, first question. How come you're so fascinated with me? There's billions of people on Earth, why me?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Because _you're_ interested in _me."_  Bill replied simply, leaning forward to poke him in the chest. "And that's interesting. Plus the fact that I can't get into your head makes you the first person I can't figure out! And the fact that you're terrified of me. It seems you're starting to warm up though." Bill smiled.

"You say that like it's odd to be scared of a demon." Dipper scoffed, rubbing his cheek. He knew he should probably shave soon; he was beginning to get some stubble.

"It is odd. Especially right now. Because I have no intention of harming you." Bill said, again, with a chuckle.

"How come my grandpa knew you? What did he do to get you to not get into my head?"

Bill sauntered over, reaching up to smooth back the hair on his forehead. He tapped on the birthmark. "Something to do with this. I think he might have communed with the very constellation you were named after." Bill grinned, a curious expression on his lips. "I never really got the chance to figure it out." 

Dipper blushed, leaning away from Bill."My birthmark?" He asked, rubbing his forehead. "So you're saying my grandpa might've put some sort of, I dunno, a seal or something on my birthmark? To ward off demons like you?" He messed up his hair, letting the bangs fall back over it. It was strange, all of this. His own grandfather, hiding secrets from Dipper. _To protect me..._

The pot began simmering. 

Dipper grabbed the mugs he had set out previously and reached for the pot, pouring a bit into both of the cups before handing one to Bill. He was glad for the momentary distraction. "Be careful, it's a bit hot." He warned, handing him a mug and taking a sip of his.

"Something of the sort. It definitely had something to do with the stars." Bill sighed, continuing the conversation and averting his eye. "You can still run into demons like me, but we can't possess you or enter your mind." He explained, seeming a bit bored as he took a long gulp of the scalding drink.

"Huh. Well. Good." Dipper said, looking down at Bill. He leaned forward a little, tilting his head. "You did that thing with your eye yesterday, can you change your appearance at all besides your eye?" He asked. Honestly, he was just trying to find out more about his abilities than anything. "Hair, height, things like that?" 

Bill squinted skeptically before realizing this was part of their deal. He relaxed, staring up hard at Dipper. "For the most part yes, but there are circumstances to it. I generally don't take this form in the mind." he explained, talking with one of his hands while the other rested on Dipper's mid-thigh. "But yes, if not possessing another being, I can look how I'd like. I look like this because I want to. But when I take a form, the daily tasks of that form apply to me. Such as eating, sleeping, standing for too long etc. It's quite tedious really and I don't much care for it. But this is more fun to get around as."

Dipper leaned back against a cabinet, relaxed. "I see. So you chose to have hair that falls into your eyes?" He smiled slightly. "And golden eyes? That certainly doesn't stand out at all." He was making a mental map of Bill by now, learning all sorts of things. He would remind himself to get writing later today, but for now, casual talking was good enough. "Alright...next question, how come you chose to be male? I'm sure you don't have a gender. Is being male easier? Or do you just prefer it?"

Bill shrugged, his other hand tapping its fingers on the counter in a rhythm. "What an interesting question. For all you know, I might not even be 'male.'" Bill spoke, one hand coming to use quotation marks. "I guess I never really considered myself male or female. People always referred to me as male though, so I suppose I just went along with it. Plus males are more attractive to me. That- and- It's easier to get around than if you're a woman." Bill rambled, feeling as if he was revealing too much.

"I suppose-- Wait, more attractive? You find humans attractive?" Dipper furrowed his brow. That sure was a contradicting statement. Especially after all the times he sneered at humans, calling them filthy. "You find _males_  attractive? Not females?" Now this was a curveball. 

Bill squinted, a disgusted expression plastered on his face. "Unfortunately.." He began, letting his hand drop back onto Dipper's leg. "As I said, being in this form makes me weak to daily things. Sex and mating is one of those. But yeesh." Bill groaned, rolling his eye. "What a pain." He hummed, rolling his head for a moment. "I find them more aesthetically pleasing. Don't have a cow." 

"Honestly, do you prefer being in a human body or your dumb triangle body? With tiny legs and arms?"

"First of all, don't call my body dumb, that will get you horrid places." Bill sneered angrily. "Don't patronize me. Of course I like being in that for most. It's my original form. But people don't react well to seeing a triangle waltzing down the street." Bill scoffed. "Humans are so weak. It makes it near impossible to do my jobs."

Bill removed himself from Dipper's presence and set the coffee cup in the sink, walking off with his arms folded behind his back. Dipper 

blinked, sighing. "Clearly you can't take a joke. Alright." He paused, before getting off the counter. "I liked how you could still express emotions with one eye and no mouth. It was pretty skillful." He shrugged, turning to the sink, and started washing the dishes. "And how you could grow into a giant triangle that's red. Good touch for scarring a ten year old kid." He added scornfully. He felt the warmth from where Bill's hands were disappear slowly, leaving his legs cold. 

"I don't need to take a joke. I make jokes, kid." Bill chuckled, leaning against the small dining table. "You're not wrong. I'm pretty good at what I do." he chimed, lifting his arms up proudly. He dropped them a moment later, but as soon as Dipper was done with the dishes, Bill grabbed Dipper's arms, pinning his waist to the counter with his hips and leaning into his ear. "But don't forget that it was me who haunted your dreams all those years." He hummed, dropping Dipper's hands. Dipper went still, Bill's voice giving him shivers. 

Dipper stared at him, before closing his eyes, trying not to lose his cool. "Don't worry, I won't." He bit out, opening his eyes. "I need to start writing. He went into his room and grabbed his pants, pulling them on hastily, before leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he tried to control the fear that was running through his veins. Ten years later and he still hasn't forgotten that voice. That quiet, controlling voice that rattled him to the bone. He reached up and touched his birthmark, and stood straight again. He was safe. Bill said he didn't want to hurt him, and that he couldn't get into his head. He could just play along until...until what? He gets bored? And then what? Dipper doubted that he'd just leave. He stared at his feet. This deal was a bit more than he bargained for. Bill waltzed into the bedroom, generally happy to be around the man. Despite his attitude.

"I can follow, you said you're going to write a story about me, right? Maybe I can answer some questions." Bill rambled, half to himself as Dipper left. He gave him a few moments, noticing his stomach growling as he walked back into the bedroom. "You write. I'll get us something to eat." Bill observed Dipper, sitting and looking a bit forlorn. "Kid you look like your puppy just died. What's on your mind?" Dipper shook himself from his thoughts.

"Nothing. Yeah, you do that." He said, feeling his stomach growl at the prospect of food. "I'll get writing. Right now I'm just making characters, so I don't think I have any other questions, but I'll let you know, okay?" He said, slightly guarded. He stood, walking by Bill. He stopped when they were shoulder to shoulder. "You're good at acting concerned with my well being when you clearly like to make me fear you. What are you playing at?" He said, his head turned slightly towards Bill.

"I'm not playing at anything. I only want you to fear me when you're making me irritated." Bill replied softly, turning to him. "I am concerned for your well being." He admitted casually. "Have fun with your characters." He said with a nod, strolling back and throwing off his button up to slide his undershirt on. Only to put the button up back on his body, letting the buttons weave through his fingers. He tucked it into his waistline and grabbed his dark brown vest, slipping it over his shoulders and buttoning it. He grabbed his trench coat off the headboard and tossed it over his shoulder, pulling his eyepatch over his lack of an eye with the other hand, and walked out of the room. 

Around an hour or so later, Bill returned to the house with a small bag, two muffins and some milk bottles in a bag. He had walked all the way to a small cafe and back, and had people watched on the boardwalk for a few minutes, so his knees were starting to ache. He walked into Dipper's room, tossing the bag on the bed where Dipper was still sitting. "You're not dressed yet? Honestly...." 

Dipper shrugged, glancing up."I didn't have to leave. Why bother?" He said, concentrating. He had basics written down about Bill, his appearance, personality. Beside him was a trash can with pens that exploded from biting down too hard. He was fairly sure there were ink stains on his lips.

"Thank god you brought food, I think I was starting to like the taste of ink." Dipper joked, putting aside the pages of notes and small paragraphs of what Bill would say in different situations. He grabbed a bottle of milk and one of the muffins.

"You should at least look nice for yourself." Bill responded, picking up Dipper's discarded clothes off the floor, tossing him at his face as he plopped down onto the bed. Groaning at his leg aching. Sure he could run without getting winded easily but standing for an hour straight didn't do fantastic things. Bill was more fond of instant, sharp pain. Not dull aches. Dull aches were...well...dull. He followed suit, sitting up and folding his legs as he grabbed the food. "Got anything? Questions? A book? Ink poisoning? Ooo~ Ink poisoning."

"Probably ink poisoning." Dipper said, taking a bite of his muffin. "And a basic outline of your character. A cocky asshole who thinks he's all that." He smiled a little, brushing some crumbs from the corner of his lips. "But has a soft side for men and triangles."

"Pardon? I am 'all that'" Bill responded with an offended glance, biting a bit aggressively into the muffin. "True." He replied after he swallowed. "And you have one for demons and...right...demons.." Bill teased back. 

Dipper rolled his eyes."I have a soft spot for the supernatural. Not demons. And especially not you." He said, reading over his small paragraphs. "He wears black slacks, and gold tipped shoes. Black bow with an eye in the middle, yellow button down, black vest and tailcoat. Wears his hair styled neatly." He glanced up. "I wanted to take your personality and looks to a more...I dunno, more level. Just more. It's fiction after all, it's gonna stretch to be more fitting."

"Your constant red face says otherwise, Pine Tree." Bill teased, taking a long swig of the milk. "I see. You seemed to describe me well enough though." Bill said with a grin. "And what's this man like?" 

Dipper tapped his fingers against his leg."He's...intense. He likes to scare others but have fun while doing it. He tends to go too far and in the end he turns out to be the villain." He opened his milk, looking at the cap. "At least, that's what I have so far."

"I like this guy!" Bill chimed, grinning wide and leaning back onto the headboard, taking another big bite of the muffin to satisfy his complaining stomach. "He should have a dorky, emotionally unstable, rude sidekick." Bill teased. 

Dipper thought about it. "Emotionally unstable...I've always thought sidekicks were a bit cliche. And they usually aren't even really used." He looked at the paper, before snapping his fingers. "Heh, how about a love interest? A man, at that. Seeing as Bill Cipher can't handle himself around them. Though...I can't exactly publish that." He scribbled down the idea, muttering the last part. "Subtext. I'll rely on subtext for the romance. Emotionally unstable love interest who...gets too far over his head and the main guy has to choose between his possibility of being evil or being good?" He was starting to get into the writing process, and grinned from ear to ear, writing quickly.

Bill squinted, noting that Dipper didn't understand metaphors. He chuckled though, entertained by Dipper's ramblings. "Yeah yeah, sure." He said, though he was starting to space out slightly. "And hey- I told you- humans are disgusting- men look nice in well tailored suits and I'm a powerful demon." Bill huffed and folded his arms, milk bottle and muffin still in his fingers. "Don't name him Bill Cipher though. That's uncreative and I don't want people to start looking for my name in libraries." He looked at the ceiling, quiet for a moment. "Then again, a lot of people regard me as a figment of their imagination, as you did, so I guess it doesn't really matter." He shrugged, a bit proud of the fact that he was Dipper's muse. He could use that to his advantage later.

"Hm..." He wasn't sure whether or not to use Bills name. Maybe a slight variation? "Phil...Piper." He said slowly, before realizing how stupid sounded.

"Phil and Piper?" Bill snorted and shook his head, dropping the wrapped of the muffin back into the little bag and finishing off the milk. 

"Obviously." He taunted, snickering.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh, coughing as he choked on muffin. "Oh my god," he snickered, half laughing, half coughing. "I'm not good with names. I always had Mabel to help me out with those." He smiled fondly, thinking of his twin sister, back in Portland.

"Don't die, kid." He chimed, patting him on the shoulder. "We'll come up with a good name in time." 

An idea came to Dipper's mind. "I think I'll keep the name Bill, but the last name is unknown. No one ever finds out where he came from, but knows his name well enough. A simple name chilling people to the bone." He scribbled down the words as he spoke, before writing a small passage.

 _The name? Bill." The man smirked, bowing and pulling at his right glove. "However, that's the only name I go by. I like to keep things simple." His smirk turned into a crooked grin, and his golden eye flashed. "It's also an easy name to scream."_ Dipper stopped, and looked over what he wrote. "Hm..." He put the pen into his mouth, chewing on the end. Bill curiously leaned over Dipper's shoulder, resting his chin. He read over the paper quickly, grinning . He hummed in approval. "I like him. Don't mess it up~" He chimed, leaning back and removing his jacket, standing up and walking over to the floor where Dipper's discarded clothing sat. He grabbed Dipper's button up and tossed it at the boy's face.

"Get dressed. I'm sick of seeing you in your skivvies. As nice as your arms are." 

Dipper caught the shirt, sighing. "You're not my mother, there's a reason I moved away." He whined, but pulled the shirt over his head. "And my arms aren't...why do you even like my arms?" He looked at them. "They aren't even muscular. I write, not go to the gym." He stretched, rubbing his chin.

"You moved away for inspiration, don't use that card." Bill retorted with a grin, picking up the rest of his clothes, pants over his shoulder, and began to fold them on Dipper's bed, muttering something before stopping. "I like them because they're not muscular. You're lithe."

Dipper never considered that a good trait. He studied his arms for a little, before shrugging.

"Whatever suits your fancy I 'spose." He said, though feeling just a little better about himself. He never was a lady's man, nor a...mans man, since age seventeen. Being bisexual didn't really mean more chances to have a relationship, more like, more chances to get his heart broken. His constantly messy hair, slightly pessimistic personality at times, constant introvertedness. All paired with not very handsome looks. He left Bill to go to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Dark circles have stayed under his brown/hazel eyes for years, and his rosey nose didn't really fit. Oh jeez. His self esteem was terrible.

 Bill watched Dipper leave and finished folding Dipper's suit jacket, the lapels facing upward. The little brassy tree staring at him. He inspected it curiously, tapping on it and looking at the detail before following Dipper and putting the boy's pants on his shoulders before looking at both of them in the mirror. "So if I "like" boys, then what do you like?" He asked curiously, still not understanding human attraction. 

Dipper looked at Bill in the mirror, "Well, actually, I like both boys and girls. I think the term is bisexual." He said, his brow knitting together. "I thought I only was attracted to girls until near the end of middle school." He pulled the pants off his shoulders and pulled them on, zipping them up. "Never had much luck with either gender though." He said, smiling wryly.

"Looks like we're not so different. Isn't liking the same gender unheard of in this day and age though?" Bill asked, tipping his head curiously as he walked to lean against the door frame, folding his arms as the wood dug into his shoulder blades comfortably. Dipper shrugged, but looked down.

"Yeah, but what can I do? Not like I can choose who to like." He turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto his face.

"Thankfully the people close to me looked past it. I lost some friends though." He murmured, noticing how long the sides of his hair were getting.

"Humans are built on fear. Easy creatures to toy with. They make towers of fears and it only adds a couple more blocks to topple the structure." Bill chuckled, shaking his head. "You can't blame me for simultaneously being disgusted and intrigued by them."

"Humans experience fear of the Unknown. Facts and such that no one will discover, people who are different from what they're used to. It can be unnerving." Dipper pulled open a drawer and grabbed some hair cutting scissors, placing the blade near his ear, making a clean first flick. He continued, but hissed in pain when he felt the blade slice into his skin. Bill scoffed at Dipper's hiss in pain.

"Is that why humans created their god? To quell their fear of the unknown?"

"Uh...yeah, I...guess..." Dipper mumbled, starting up again. He had to stop again in a few seconds, when he nicked himself again. He was honestly surprised he hasn't died from blood loss purely from shaving and cutting his hair. Mabel usually cut his hair.

Bill made a indignant huffing noise and sashayed over to the boy, irritated, as he rolled up his sleeves. "You're honestly not great at cutting hair. You've already cut yourself twice." He mentioned, grabbing the scissors out of Dipper's hands and holding the boy's his chin with the other, grasping the skin gently in between his fingers. He began using gentle but firm snips on Dipper's sideburns, the hair falling into the sink.

"Never said I was good.." He muttered.He watched Bill as he concentrated, and became at a loss for words. This was Bill Cipher? The demon who scarred him? He realized letting the man get so dangerously close with a blade- two blades- was not the smartest idea but he stood still, letting him finish Dippers terrible job.

"Interesting." Bill murmured, his hand sliding down a bit to cup the side of Dipper's jaw, tipping his head to the side to get a better angle as he continued snipping, moving towards the back and beginning to cut the back of Dipper's hair, down his jaw and a bit of his neck as well. He noticed Dipper's nerves and smiled, leaning a bit closer for kicks, his chest nearly against the other man's back. Dipper felt heat rise in his cheeks as Bill leaned closer, and he kept a close eye on his movements. The blade made sharp noises, metal against metal and he refrained from swallowing.

"I don't see how you know how to do this better than I can. I doubt you've been human for long." He murmured, shifting, leaning against the counter.

"But I've seen enough humans do this in my lifetime. Plus-" Bill held up a gloved hand to point at his own hair, which had a finely shaped, and light. "I like to keep myself looking sharp." He replied a tad bitterly, rolling his eye at the boy in his hands as he continued. 

Dipper snorted, and pulled away, rolling his eyes back."More like a pompous ass." He taunted, rubbing his face. "I don't need you to be my barber. So what if I don't cut my hair? I don't care." Now he was just lying. Of course he didn't want extremely long hair. But the look of disdain that Bill gave him when he was snipping away wasn't helping. At first the feeling of Bill holding him and shaving him felt...nice. He was gentle and did a nice job, making sure not to nick him, like he really did care about him. Dipper realized what he was thinking and blushed. _Stop thinking like that. You were just thinking about how he looked down on you._

"Yes, but without me, your face would look as if you..." Bill paused, waving his hand in the air as he tried to think of a metaphor. "Were very bad at taking care of yourself." He settled on being brutally honest. He brushed off the blade into the small sink with his finger before setting the blade on the edge of the vanity. "Now- brush your teeth." He patted Dipper's back, grinning. Bill was mostly patronizing Dipper to get a rise out of him, but it was fun, telling him what to do. 

Dipper showed his teeth. "Already did, Mr. Bossy." He said, shoving his hands into his pocket. Bill looked down and huffed, feeling slightly embarrassed as he turned and walked back into the bedroom. Dipper chuckled to himself, glancing into the mirror. He had to admit, Bill did a nice job. He reached up and felt his now smooth face, before following Bill into the bedroom. "Now don't get all embarrassed. I understand that I'm all that." He said jokingly. Bill glanced at him over his shoulder and snorted.

"Yeah. Sure." Bill chuckled, looking Dipper up and down. "You don't look bad clean-cut." He said with a shrug. "Thanks to me." He rubbed his face with his hand.

"My sister thinks I look sixteen when I have no scruff." Dipper commented, walking over to his bag. He picked up a pencil and notebook.

"You do. But it's not unattractive. You look youthful." Bill replied simply, waving his hand around as he watched Dipper move to the pencil.

Dipper pursed his lips. "Well that's not the look I'm going for." Looking like a sixteen year old? At age twenty five? Not exactly a good compliment. At least, to him. "Maybe I won't shave then." He said, almost to himself. Bill chuckled out. He walked over to the window in the room and leaned against it. "Fine. Don't." He replied with a shrug.

Bill licked his lips, looking up at Dipper. "So, Pine Tree." He started, humming and tapping his foot. "Explain something to me." He started, still tipping his head back and forth in thought. "What is it like to love?" He questioned.

Dipper stopped before his pen reached the paper, and he looked up at Bill. To love? What could Bill possibly want with love? Well, there wasn't anything bad he could do with the information. He looked back at his notepad, before writing. He spoke as he wrote. "To love is to feel happy. Not like your sick sense of happy, but...like a light, warm happy." He started, dribbling out his thoughts. "To be in love with someone makes it almost impossible to see life without them. You feel dizzy when you think about them, and saying their name can bring a sense of joy. Seeing them...is a whole 'nother experience." Dipper smiled slightly. "You feel sick, and your hands get sweaty, and you don't know what to do. It's like the world revolves around them." He finished writing and looked up at Bill. "It can also hurt. A lot. When the person you love leaves or doesn't feel the same, it makes it seem like a hole is ripped in your very soul." He chewed his lip. "Love is kind of a dangerous game."

"I like dangerous games." Bill hummed out, smiling. "And have you ever been in love?" Bill asked quietly, his eye half lidded as he folded one arm, resting his elbow on the curve of his other elbow, and brought a finger to his chin.

Dipper leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah." He murmured softly. "A couple of times, actually." The thought gnawed at him, thinking about the few people in his life he gave away all his love to and got nothing in return. He sighed. "Being in love is scary, like being on a tightrope. You don't know whether you're going to fall or not, but you'll stay up on it for the person." He said softly, closing his eyes and leaning forward, putting his chin in his hand.

"If it is what you're telling me, then shouldn't the person be with you on the tightrope?" Bill asked, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

"It depends on if they feel the way you do." Dipper murmured. "Sometimes it's just you, balancing, hoping your act is good enough for them." He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you could say I've always been alone on the tightrope." He opened his eyes and looked at Bill, brown eyes meeting a sharp golden one.

"And how do you make someone feel that way?" Bill inquired, waking away from the window as he began to pace the room.

Dipper laughed, short and bitter. "You tell me. Everything I tried never worked." He said. "Flowers, honesty, waiting on them when they weren't sure..." He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know, Bill. Bill nodded, stopping his pacing in the middle of the room and nodding. Licking his lips. Trying to understand. He looked at the boy in front of him and swallowed hard. He squinted and exhaled, meeting him in the eye.

"Gestures of affection are so odd. Well- Not quite that- I've done a few in my life time, not in a way you would understand either but- humans." He held up his hands and pursed his lips. "Criminy." 

Dipper laughed a little. "Right, forgot you were a demon for a moment." He said, standing from his chair. He paced the room to stand in front of Bill. "Humans are difficult and hard to understand but love kinda makes it worth it." Dipper realized what Bill had said. "What do you mean, you've done gestures of affection I wouldn't understand?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Forgot I was too." Bill replied with a sort of sympathetic smile. One less...haunting then the rest. But not two moments later his eye was excited and a bit predatory. "Oh hmm. Just little things like giving other demons souls to earn allies. I don't think it's the same thing though."

"That's...cute. I suppose." Dipper said, slowly. "Not really the same, no." He tapped his foot on the ground. "For some reason I thought you would do some sort of dance to court other demons or whatever. Since making a deal is a kiss." He shrugged.

"Only with humans. Demons don't generally make deals with demons." Bill replied bitterly. "It doesn't normally end well since neither can keep up the bargain." He chuckled and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days have passed since the events of the last chapter.  
> Theres music in the chapter- so here it is if you're interested. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoS1_CRS5fA
> 
> For the sake of the fic, Dipper's real name is going to be Tyrone.

The day was rainy and disappointing so far. Bill sat in the small little living area of the flat they were staying in, a book in his lap that he was mostly uninterested in. He was wearing a white button up with a black, pinstriped waist coat. He listened intently to the noises of the rain, as he was having a hard time focusing on the words, and looked up when Dipper entered the room.

"Hmm..." Dipper thought allowed, pondering. "Huh, can you dance? You seem like you could but, I dunno, maybe not." He glanced up and down at Bill.

"What does dancing have to do with anything?" Bill inquired, tipping his head up a bit as he looked down at Dipper in front of him. "I can...Can you?"

"I dunno, I'm just wondering. It came to mind." Dipper blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed. "Not really. Went into Cotillion when I was a child but it didn't do me much good. You know, since I could barely keep myself awake because of a certain demon keeping me up at night."

"Want me to teach you?" Bill stood and stepped a bit closer to Dipper, setting his book on the arm of the chair. They weren't in the biggest space, he noticed, but the room wasn't exactly full of furniture, and he knew it would work. He reached a hand down to take Dippers gently.

"You? Teach me?" Dipper raised his eyebrows, swallowing.

"You said you don't know how, and I've been to a few balls myself. Dance with me." Bill purred, leaning down a bit, even though he wasn't much taller than the other boy. Dipper swallowed even harder, aware that his face probably was red.

"O..Okay..." Dipper mumbled, letting Bill take his hand. He couldn't even believe this was happening.

Bill nodded, taking Dipper's hand in his as his other hand rested on the man's waist. He hummed for a moment before considering something. "You're supposed to place your hands on my shoulder and waist." He glanced at Dipper's hand, which was dangling slightly awkwardly by his side. "Though, we can't really dance without music." He pursed his lips, wracking through his brain if he had a record player stored somewhere. There was a place for everything... He lifted his hand from Dipper's waist and snapped his fingers, where a small box record player appeared. "Now... music..." He wracked his head for a record he had somewhere, thinking of the songs he'd heard in his life time. One of his favorites...Hmm.. Dmitri Shostakovich. That's it. He snapped his fingers again and the record appeared on the player, the needle lowering and beginning to spin.

Dipper blinked, hearing the music begin to play. "Oh..." He murmured, recognizing the piece. _The Second Waltz..._ He looked at Bill, and remembered the situation. "Oh, hell..." He gingerly put one hand on Bills shoulder, and the other rested on his waist. "So...dancing." He kept his eyes down on their feet, not wanting to think about the fact that they were going to dance. Right after he suggested it as an act of courting three days prior.

"Dancing." Bill responded with a grin, beginning to sway back and forth a bit, his feet gently starting to leave the floor. "Follow me." Forward, back, forward, back, forward, back. His feet moved back and forth as he danced, light as a feather as he guided the boy in front of him, bringing him to the music.

Dipper moved with him, grip tightening as his feet clumsily followed Bills. He swallowed, laughing nervously. "Sorry...god, sorry..." He stepped too far and stepped on Bills foot. "S-Seriously? Sorry!" He squeaked. Oh jeez.

Bill flinched and shrugged, closing his eye again and making soft humming noises along with the song as they danced. Left, right, back, forward. He thought to himself, starting to pick up the pace a bit as Dipper got the hang of it. Dipper finally let his eyes move from his feet to Bill, moving with him, and looked at the demon. Bill  was humming softly, eyes closed, concentrating, but at the same time...just letting the music take control. The music faded as he looked at Bill, the world around them blurring as they moved, around and around, and Dipper felt...happy. A smile tugged at his lips, relaxing, the tense distance between the two shortening. Their shirts brushed slightly as they moved. Bill watched as Dipper relaxed with a sneer, proudly looking down at the boy as he closed his eye. He continued to sway with him, but after a moment he pushed him away with his arm and attempted to twirl Dipper. To send him for a spin. Dipper watched the room twirl, his feet trying to keep up.

"Bill-" He managed, but before he could fall over and ruin the entire thing, the spinning stopped and Bill brought him back in.

"Hm?" Bill prompted casually as they began swaying again. He listened to the music, paying more attention to it and the dance the he was to Dipper. He continued humming to the music before leaning forward and quickly, a bit aggressively dipping Dipper, one hand holding his back tightly to keep him standing as he stared down at him with a calm grin.

Dipper felt himself fall backwards and flailed a little before realizing he was being dipped. He looked up at Bill, swallowing, and felt hear rush to his cheeks.  
The music stopped, crackling white noise filling the room. He was painfully aware of everything, Bills hand on the small of his back, the other wrapped tightly around his waist. How they were close, almost too close, and that he was just staring up at Bill, speechless. He felt dizzy.  
"So that's dancing." He said, breathlessly.

Bill chuckled at him. "Shucks! You're right." The music continued quietly in the background, and his grip on Dipper's waist tightened slightly as he pulled him back up forcibly, knocking Dipper against his chest. Just to play.

Suddenly the room shifted as Bill, a little painfully, brought him back up quickly, and their chests knocked together. His breath was taken from him, for two reasons. The first, obviously because he was almost body slammed into Bill, but that now he was even closer, and he could almost see every detail about his face. The lines around his mouth from smiling too much, the bright golden of his eye, every damn strand of hair falling into his face. He was panting slightly, and he let his hands drop to Bills waist, loosely holding him there. He knew he was blushing.

Bill continued smiling at him, feeling Dipper's hands drop to his waist as he shifted a bit, continuing to sway again, but not moving his feet. Just moving to the tempo of the song. He imagined a metronome going along with it as he closed his eyes and rocked. "Your face is red, Pine Tree. Why is that?" He asked casually, without opening his eye. Shit, shit.

"Blood rush?" He stammered, not wanting to look away from Bill. He knew damn well it wasn't because he had been dipped but maybe it could pass. Truthfully...Jesus, he couldn't stop staring at Bill. The man had started humming, and he could feel the vibrations in his own chest, still pressed against the demon's. He felt flustered, unable to really comprehend what he was feeling. _Good god. Did he...? No. No. No no no no **no.**_

Bill opened his eye and chuckled. "Perhaps." He dropped his own hands, which were still placed on Dipper's back and waist. Bill snapped his fingers and the music stopped abruptly, the record player disappearing before he lifted a hand to flick Dipper's chin up playfully. "You look stressed."

Dipper averted his eyes, looking at his notebook. "I-I gotta write. Thanks for, uh, teaching me to dance." He rushed, stepping away from Bill. The heat in his cheeks and stomach made him feel sick.

 _You do not have feelings for Bill you do not have feelings for BillyoudonothavefeelingsforBillitsbeenadayyoudonot-_ He tripped on his shoes and hopped forward, trying to regain his balance, but instead hitting the bedroom wall. He teeth clacked together painfully and he swore, holding his head, where the main impact was.

"Dammit." He hissed.

Bill blinked fast with a surprised expression, stepping back a bit. "Uhm." He started, watching him stumble about. "You look as if you're going to pass out," he walked over to the window, sending it upward with a click. The three o'clock bell was chiming as he did so, and he tuned into it with a soft look, breathing in the humid air. It was still raining, but not as hard.

Dipper glared at Bill. "I'll be back." He muttered, grabbing the shoes on the floor and pulling them on. His head throbbed, and he knew there was going to be a bump, but he stood, grabbed a pencil and his wallet, and left the house with a slam of the door. Walking down the wet streets, he tried to think over rational reasons for why he was so flustered, but the image of Bills smile stuck in his head, golden eye bright and excited, hums soft and precise. "Fuck!" He stopped, rubbing his face. Was this all a game? Did Bill want Dipper to fall for him? That would explain why he asked about love. Or, the less likely option was...that he had feelings for Dipper. He scoffed, closing his eye. "Yeah right."

Dipper ended up wandering to the sea, sitting on the boardwalk. He stared down at the dark water, waves crashing into the posts almost angrily. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Clearly he couldn't keep up the act that nothing changed. He said he would let Bill sleep in his bed..."Urgh..." He groaned, wanting to just let himself fall into the water and get washed away. He glanced back to the rows of houses that were by the sea and saw an open window, knowing Bill could probably see him, and looked back at the water. "Dammit Cipher..."

After a long half hour and a mental battle with himself he finally pushed himself onto his feet and started walking back to the house. The closer he got, the more nervous he became, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. He opened the front door quietly, walking in.

"Sorry about that." He said, not quite meeting Bills eye. "I had to think about the story for a little. Get things worked out."

"Did you come to a conclusion?" Bill asked. He was sitting at the dining table with the same book he had previously found in the little, unfurnished living room. Bill never had an interest in reading. It was just a good way to pass the time. He looked up at Dipper, closing the book and setting it on the table. "You smell like salt."

"I was by the sea." He explained, gesturing out the window, his hand running through his slightly damp hair. "And, ah, yeah. Came to a conclusion." He smiled, looking at the book on the table. "Probably should go write the story now..." He forced his feet to move, to the table, and sat down across from Bill. He pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket, and started writing quietly.

Bill stared at him with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head. He was glad Dipper had calmed down but he still seemed quite spooked. Bill watched him write and exhaled, going back to his book and waiting for a moment. "And what was that conclusion? Something about the love interest?" Bill teased curiously.

Dipper winced, pausing in his writing. "Ah, kinda..." He murmured, finally glancing up at Bill. "Err..." He looks at the messy writing. "I think they get together in the end, because the love interest proves to be...worth the trouble." Wow, every word now hurt to say. He swallowed, tapping the page. "Yeaaah..." He started writing again, madly scribbling down the first chapter.

_He felt uneasy, as if someone was with him. Quickly, he turned, staring into the darkness. "Come out, I know you're there." He said, glaring. A boy stepped out, nervous, but looked right back at him, just as intense. "Bill?" He asked, and Bill noticed the boy swallow hard in anticipation. Bill smiled, a grin spreading across his features. "Indeed, the one and only." He purred, walking towards the boy. "And who do I have the pleasure to talk to?"_

Dipper stopped, realizing his hand was shaking slightly. Was he really putting himself in the love interests place?! His upper lip almost curled in disgust.

Bill chuckled out with a smile. "And what's his name? Have you decided yet?" he asked sweetly, his eye going wide in curiosity and anticipation.

Dipper froze, inhaling a bit too hard, and started coughing, hard. He bent over, resting his forehead on the table as he coughed and hacked. "N-No," he choked out. "Not ye-yet."

Bill hummed in thought. "What a shame. The man deserves a name." Bill mused, turning to tip his head at Dipper's obvious frustration.

Dipper glared at Bill. If he didn't fucking plan for all of this to happen... He sat up, trying to compose himself, and looked at the paper. "Tyrone. Tyrone's his name." He said, writing the note off to the side.

_"My name is Tyrone." The kid said, crossing his arms. Bill raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Cute name."_

Bill sneered. "If I remember correctly, isn't Tyrone _your_ name?" He chuckled, setting the book down and sliding his thumb out of the pages, thinking.

Dippers hand gripped too tightly on his pen and it snapped. "I don't like that name, okay?" He said, glaring at the demon. "It was the first name that came to mind. Give me a break, I've thought of myself as Dipper for the past twenty years of my life." He tried to keep himself level but his face was turning red again and he was just. A wreck. Fuck. He glanced at his hand which now had ink spattered on it.

Bill jumped, the pen sending ink on the table and all over Dipper's fingers. "I see." He stated calmly, standing and walking to the sink, moving the cups away from the towel and wetted it under the sink with warm water before he sauntered back over to Dipper, taking the pen out of his hands gently and wiping the ink off his own fingers that resulted. He reached out and grabbed Dipper's hand, lifting it up and using the rag to wipe off the ink. "This rag is going to be ruined after this." Bill sighed bitterly.

"I don't care. Most of my shirts are ruined because of pens." Dipper replied, watching Bill wipe the ink away. "I don't get why you're being like this." He said suddenly. "I don't get why I fascinate you tithe point that you would want to be in a human form, and live with me, and teach me to dance, and dammit, clean up my messes." He pulled his hand away from Bill's. "I don't get it. You're a demon and you have so much power. You can go to all sorts of universes and all over the place and you choose here, and you choose me." He looked down at his page and realized the ink got all over it, and gritted his teeth. "I don't goddamn get it Bill."

He stood, facing Bill. "What the hell am I to you?"  
"A plaything? Something to keep you amused? What happens when you're tired of cleaning me up? After I'm done being fun?"

Bill recoiled, raising his eyebrow to Dipper as he began to continue cleaning ink stains off his own fingers. He hummed before he answered, "You're right, I can skip dimensions, I can go wherever I want. And yet I do choose to be here." Bill confirmed, tipping his head as he walked to the sink and started ringing out the rag under a light stream of water. Bill chuckled. "I don't quite understand it myself." He spoke a bit louder over the trickling water. "I suppose that a day or two ago, I would have told you that you were a toy to me." He draped the rag over the faucet and turned to look at Dipper. "That you were nothing more than a source of entertainment. But I suppose that's what everyone is. Your best friend. You see them when you are bored and lonely." Bill rambled. "I have seen that, after watching humans for years. That certain humans flock over others." He folded his arms and leaned his back against the sink. "To me, you are a friend, and a source of entertainment. And I have an interest in you and your soul." He finished, scratching at a spot on his neck. "Demons don't experience emotions, but things close to them. Have you ever heard of the seven deadly sins?" He asked, closing his eye for a moment before opening it. "We experience those. Demons live to make people commit them, and in return, commit them themselves. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride. Though being in a human body is tiresome, because I experience some human emotion on top of that. In my demon form, I only experience the top ones."

Dipper was taken aback by the information. /A friend?/ He considered him a friend? And what about his soul? He didn't like he sound of any of this. "What human emotions do you experience?" He pressed on, clenching his fists.

"Most of them. I try not to though. The worst is empathy. Which is tied to love. But empathy in itself is tiresome." Bill rolled his eye, waving a hand in the air. "I experience some of the sins with you." Bill continued, his expression deadpanning a bit. "You could guess which ones."

"And what do you want with my soul?"

"As for your soul..." Bill sighed. "That's just instinct, kid."

Dipper swallowed. Some of the sins. He went through them in the back of his head. / _Greed, maybe, with the soul thing...Sloth, no...Wrath...perhaps...Envy, god no...Gluttony, ha, yeah right...Pride...I guess...?_ Then there was one more, that he didn't even want to think about. _Lust._  He swallowed again. "Empathy isn't that bad." He said slowly, remembering the comment. _Connected to love._  Did that mean he felt love? Either way, it didn't mean he wanted to.

"It's....You're right, I suppose it isn't, but it's tiresome and useless in my opinion." Bill rolled his head around his neck and let it drop for a moment before coming to sit back in his chair, leaning on the table and linking his fingers below his chin.

Dipper looked down at his hand, faint ink stains still on it, and made a fist. "Have you ever experienced love? Lust?" He asked, closing his eyes. "Ever in your entire existence?"

Bill was suddenly taken aback by the question. He pursed his lips in thought. "Something like that..." He murmured with a chuckle. Memories of people long gone appearing in his head. He remembered finding them attractive but.... Hmm. Maybe it as their aura. He couldn't think of a clear thought as opposed to. "Attraction? Yes. Love? Not so much. Lust? Yes!" He looked up, meeting Dipper plainly in the eyes.

Dipper swallowed, lifting his chin. "Okay." He said, steadily. There was a chance. A slim one, but still a cha-- goddammit, why was he thinking that there could be a chance that they could be together? Dipper sighed and grabbed the only paper off the table and walked to the garbage can in the corner of the room and dropped it in it. "How was the experience?"

"Why throw away your notes? You need those." Bill bitterly watched him, sighing and shaking his head. "The experience... Confusing. It was... Hmm... Frustrating. But- nice. Love... What a odd concept." He chuckled.

"They're ruined. I have them all up here," He pointed to his head, "Anyway. And yeah, it is odd. Bill, why would you ask me what it's like to love if you knew already?" He pointed out. "You didn't need me gushing on about love if you've already felt it."

"Good point. Don't forget it." Bill replied, his hand tapping his chin. "Because I wanted to know what it was like to a human. I wanted to know if it was the same or different. Demons don't... End up loving generally. Again, we view empathy as trouble some, and the demons who do fall in love always end up being destroyed. You said it yourself, Pine Tree, love is a dangerous game~" he shrugged, his hand held up elegantly. "

Dipper winced at how Bill almost mocked his words. "Destroyed? What do you mean?" He asked, swallowing.

"Demons... Who fall in love. Generally are killed by the human they fall in love with, or lose their inhumanity. They become human. To me I think that's weak." Bill chuckled out, folding his legs on the chair. "That, or other demons end up hunting them." He pursed his lips.

Dipper exhaled slowly, looking past Bill. "Why? It's not bad to be human. Doesn't being a demon get to be boring? Millenniums of watching from a distance, playing god in a way, but it's got to be lonely. You've watched life go on and you stay the same. Demons who choose to be human...I don't think that's weak. I think it's them trying to move on from their old ways."

Bill blinked at Dipper's words, considering what he was saying. "I suppose." Was all he said for the moment. He kneaded his jaw and opened his eye. "Depends on the demon. Depends on how dark they are. Some kill for fun. Some kill for souls. I just like to play, in a way. I'm not scared of killing, but I'd rather tease. Being human... I would only hate, because they are weak. They let trivial things upset them. When something eats at me, this hurts." Bill placed a hand on his chest.

Dipper swallowed. "Humans are complex and they manage to carry on even with all emotions. A pain in the chest is bothersome but they still push through it, and to me, I feel like that's stronger than a demon." Dipper was trying to be careful with his words. "You play and you feel nothing. You have your magic, your immortality, the inability to be hurt. But doesn't that in a way make you weaker? Without all of that you're a human that can't handle empathy and stress." He closed his eyes. "Humans are stronger than you think they are."

Bill stopped dead, looking Dipper warily in the eye. His jaw locked and he swallowed. He suddenly felt a bit outmatched, and reprimanded himself for it soon after. You could conjure whatever you wanted! He bit his tongue at the thought that in a way, humans were stronger than him. "You make a very good point, Pines." He spoke out, pursing his lips and licking them slowly.

"You can change yourself and you can make things appear on a whim, but humans have to do it theirselves. If they want to look different or be someone else they go through a process, and it can be painful and be long but they do it anyway. They want something and they get the supplies and they make it. It doesn't matter if they get hurt, they keep going until it's finished. That's what humans are." He looked at Bill. "We do it all ourselves and we don't need magic to do it."

Bill swallowed and leaned back into the chair, averting Dipper's hard gaze. He had never once in his life considered humanity being a good thing. He knew it was hard work and hard work was not very conventional and mostly time consuming but... It seemed that Dipper was telling him how humans developed. Maybe too much. He looked up with a raised eyebrow, gold eyes turning slightly brown for a moment. "Did you ever consider you're damning your race by telling me how they think?"

"I don't think I am. Over centuries, haven't you noticed that we develop new ways to think? I can tell you how we think now, but that doesn't mean we'll be the same forever, like demons. We change, and become different. We're never the same." He looked at Bill intently. "But you tell me all about you, with sins and your magic and your abilities, and you're caught. I don't suppose you're able to develop more. Change your ways, get new abilities. At least, not as quickly as humans can."

"Yes, but you don't have the power to destroy my entire race." Bill snorted, leaning forward a bit. "I suppose what you say is true. Humans are stronger than I thought. But it's much easier to kill them than it is to kill a demon." Bills eye flashed a bit.

"Fair point. Humans have more weak points than a demon. But it's still possible to kill both. I guess what I'm just trying to say is that demons who want to be human shouldn't be shamed." He looked at Bill.

Bill blinked and laughed, full out laughed, bringing a hand to his forehead and pushing his hair back and shaking his head. "You are one interesting human. You're sitting here, justifying a demons actions!" He breathed out, grinning and continuing to shake his head as he wiped his face with his hands. "This is why I enjoy your presence, Pine Tree. Over time, it's been easy for me to entire minds and read thoughts. I can't read yours because of that thing up there." Bill pointed to the ceiling. "The constellation is protecting you Dipper. You should thank it." He chimed. "As I was saying, I don't know what you're going to say next. You throw constant curve balls. I'm having fun with this new phenomenon. It was boring at first, but I've gotta admit, you are really living up to expectations. And I don't even have any!" Bill excitedly rambled, his hands moving as he talked.

Dipper couldn't help but smile a little, looking down. "Yeah, okay. It's just how my brain works, I guess. There's always two sides." He said pushing off the wall he was leaning on, and walking towards Bill. "You're pretty...interesting to have around too. I never thought about these things until now." He watched as Bills hands moved as he talked animatedly, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm glad you think I'm interesting." Bill chimed with a wink, sighing and stretching his arms back. It must have been around four. He unhooked his legs and tapped his shoe on the floor, a clicking noise resulting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't understand quite human emotions yet but he wants to experience them haha woW


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's a fucking lightweight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

"Hey, let's go out for dinner."

"Mmh? Okay." Bill replied, a bit confused. Dipper stood from the arm chair in the living room, walking to their bedroom, and grabbing a tailcoat from his suitcase. He threw it on, and grabbed a brush, hastily running it through his hair. He brushed himself off, making sure he looked okay. "Tailcoat? Fancy." Bill asked as he walked into the bedroom. He picked up his discarded jacket and tossed it over his forearm, looking at his own reflection in the mirror before glancing to Dipper's. "It's a good thing I cut your hair." Bill snorted and walked back out into the kitchen, and smiled brightly at Dipper when he turned around.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He said looking at Bill. He walked to the front door and opened it, walking out into the street. The sun was starting its descent down, making the waves orange. "Hmmmm..." He hummed, starting down the street.

Bill followed casually, their shoes clicking pleasantly across the pavement as they walked. He began to hum an old classical tune as they walked and he turned towards Dipper, pausing. "Where are we going?" He asked with a confused expression. Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know this town. We're just gonna go look around." He said, walking ahead of Bill. "We'll find something, I heard there's nice restaurants here."

"I'll pay. It'll be a date." Bill grinned a bit proudly, folding his arms behind his back, his jacket still on his arm. He knew that wasn't exactly socially acceptable but oh well. Dipper coughed slightly, glancing back.

"That isn't needed. I can pay." He said, a bit strained. "Anyway, it's not like homosexuals are exactly seen as a good thing." Bill hummed.

"But is it a date?" He closed his eye as he walked, opening them and glancing to Dipper at his last comment. "We don't have to tell everyone." He stated with a cocked eyebrow. "How would they know?" Dipper swallowed.

"Two men going out for dinner is already a bit odd. If you pay for me it could be seen as a date." He looked ahead, not at Bill. "Is it a date?" He echoed the question. He chewed on his lip. He knew Bill was just playing around but he couldn't help but feel warm in his stomach.

"But if you pay for me it could also be seen as a date." Bill stated curiously, furrowing his eyebrows out of confusion. "Is it?" He asked, shrugging his jacket off his arm and slipping it on.

"Err, yeah. We could just. Pay together." He stammered, looking at his feet now. "I dunno. I just don't think having a date would be a good thing because you might not control yourself if we get insulted." _And that this whole joke date thing makes my chest hurt._  He thought to himself, glad the demon couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Alright. We'll pretend it's a business meeting." Bill chimed, grinning and leaning forward a bit. "Maybe we'll even make another deal." He happily swayed back, snapping as his cane appeared. He caught it as it fell in the air and walked with it, more satisfying clicking sounds making music to his ears. "You make a good point, for people who you prove to be so productive, they sure do think small minded." Bill set his shoulder blades back a bit farther, fixing his posture. "But if someone did insult you, I would burn them alive, so you're not wrong." He finished in a satisfied manner.

"Don't burn them alive, Bill," Dipper snapped. "I've felt with people like that most of my life, I can deal with being called insults." He turned a corner and saw some restaurants. "How about that one?" He asked, pointing at one a little ways down.

"I'll burn them." Bill finished with a proud smile before dropping it. "Hm? Oh- sure. Food is food to me." Bill responded a bit bored, but still excited as his stomach started growling.

Dipper sighed and started walking, making it to the restaurant. He opened the door, holding it for Bill.

"After you," He said, smiling slightly. Bill nodded, tipping his head to him and walking into the restaurant. He asked for a table, told them how many and then soon enough they were sat at a dining table, the room heavily smelled of cigarette smoke. Bill didn't really enjoy it. Dipper sat down and picked up a menu, looking through it, before glancing up. Bill had his nose scrunched, looking displeased.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked, frowning.

"The smoke. I've never enjoyed that. Terrible." Bill coughed and shook his head, pointing to the room as he glanced over his own menu. He looked over it, generally neutral with the food. He settled on the first thing that drew his attention, which was salmon and kale with lemon. Sounded pretty good. He'd always liked lemon. It was very sour and he liked the taste.

Dipper looked around and saw the smoke, drifting lazily in the air, before looking back at his menu. He decided on getting the seared scallops with a small side salad. He turned to the back of the menu and looked at the wine. He never really drank wine but...he glanced up at Bill. He needed something to settle the nerves. "How about...a white wine?" Dipper suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Bill replied, closing the menu and moving it to the side of the table. Their waiter joined them, acting a little off put by Bill's demeanor, but otherwise kind. She was cute and took their order kindly, Bill just asked for lemon water along with the wine they ordered and he shifted a bit, folding his legs under the table. He would have lied if he said he wasn't a little excited. He hadn't had wine in a log while.

"I still can't believe you got lemon water. I can't stand the taste of lemons." Dipper said, watching Bill drink it. He couldn't help but smile, knowing full well it was something Bill would do. Yellow item that causes pain and tastes sour. It's right up his alley.

 "I love them. They almost give me a bolt of energy and I love it." Bill chimed, leaning his elbows on the table and linking his fingers under his chin. He drank down some of the water before picking up the lemon that floated in the water with his thumb and pointer finger, plopping it in his mouth and chewing with a satisfied expression.The waitress came back and put down two glasses, and opened the bottle, before filling the glasses half way. She put the bottle down, smiled, and left. _Oh boy._ When was the last time he had wine? Of course, when he snuck some from his great uncle, and drunk himself to sleep because he was so scared. _Yet another time Bill ruined your life._  He shook the thought out and picked up the glass delicately.

"To...long time no see?" Dipper proposed. 

Bill swallowed he nodded and grabbed the glass, sucking on his teeth for a moment. "To long time no see!" He chimed back, holding out his glass. 

Dipper winced at the poor table manners, but hell, it wasn't really busy anyway. He smiled and laughed, taking a sip of the wine. "You're truly an odd demon." Dipper said, watching Bill drink his wine.

"And you're truly an odd human." Bill replied, clinking their glasses before he took a short sip. Their food soon came and Dipper picked up his fork, skewering a scallop and putting it in his mouth, chewing. Bill garnished the salmon with the lemon and ate what was left of the ripe citrus. He began to dig into his food and was surprised at how satisfactory it was. The salmon was pretty salty and tasted nice with the lemon and he grinned a bit as he ate.

"More lemon," Dipper said, once he swallowed. He picked up the garnishes, which were lemon slices, and put them on Bill's plate. "There you are." 

Bill looked at his plate and he grinned. "Thanks, kid!"

"No problem." He took another sip of his wine, and began to eat the rest of his meal. 

By the time they had finished their food, Dipper's wine was gone, and he was pouring himself another glass. "So in your history," He began, "You've probably made a lot of deals." He said, swallowing a hiccup. "That's gonna mean you've kissed a lot of people. Well, assuming you were in your human state." He paused, taking a sip of wine. "How does that feel? Kissing like, thousands of people before ruining their life?" 

Bill listened intently to Dipper, and had sipped about half his wine in return, chuckling at Dipper's hiccup. "Well- Yes, but- It doesn't really mean anything to me. It's me pressing my lips to someone else's to seal a deal... kinda like um... it makes you feel like... when you see a play... and the actors kiss?" His own words drawled a bit, but he wasn't tipsy by any means. "There's not emotional attachment." He swallowed more of his water.

Dipper thought on that for a moment. "Has there ever been a deal with someone you had emotional attachment to?" He asked, leaning forward. "I can see you in this dramatic type situation where someone who you loved or whatever had to make this like, life changing deal or something that would kill them and you just." He clapped his hands together. "Kiss them all angstily and shit falls apart." So he might've had a little bit too much to drink.

Bill cleared his throat, feeling a little offended. "Umh...No?" Bill spoke out slowly, drinking a large sip more of his wine and licking his lips. His own head had started to feel a bit hazy, but he wasn't..drunk.... He knew Dipper wasn't either, but that he should probably stop... now... Considering how weird he was speaking. Bill wondered if alcohol turned off Dipper's filter. 

Dipper leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "I can't imagine." He said, slowly. "I can't imagine making a deal with someone I care about that could hurt them, and then _kiss_  them to seal the deal like...." He trailed off, rubbing his face. "Y'know, I don't give you enough credit. For dealing with humans. Because for what I said earlier, it's true that they are also just really idiotic at points. This one kid," He looked back at Bill, "This one kid I knew in high school, wow, was I in love. So I told him straight up, 'I think I have feelings for you.' And you know what he did?" He laughed, shaking his head. "He told everyone. Perfect response for someone laying their heart on the line, right? After that everyone but a few called me slurs, ignored me. I was the class fag." He closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair. "And I was bisexual." He took another sip from his wine. "I don't care anymore. It was years ago, I'm sure they don't even know what my face looks like. But it still, it's terrible that people can turn so quickly against one another." Dipper deadpanned and realized he was rambling now and closed his mouth with a frown. "Sorry about that." 

Bill listened intently in on his story. "Again, humans are so close minded. I don't see any reason that you should be hated for that." Bill raised his eyebrows, sipping more of his wine and glanced at the waitress, waving for the check. He glanced back at Dipper with a sympathetic look. "Seems you had a pretty rough childhood. What with me and that. I can't tell if I should feel proud or guilty." Bill bit his lip. Empathy, making him feel bad for making this boy's life a living hell. He sighed. Love was a dangerous game. 

Dipper smiled. "That sounded like empathy." He slurred, and grabbed the bill from the waitress.

"Sure did." Bill replied with a laugh, downing the rest of the glass.

"I'll just pay. I don't really care that much anymore." He took out the money and put it down, and glanced at Bill. "You can take the tip though." He said, smiling.

"Alright. I can do that." Bill leaned forward, snapping his fingers where the tip appeared in the fold of the bill. He wondered if he should explain to Dipper that he didn't just have infinite amounts of money, though he did have a considerable amount. Mostly gold.

He decided to do that later.

Bill glanced up to Dipper's smile and his stomach fluttered. He instantly sat back and blinked slowly, pouring himself another glass. They could live in the moment, but if he was getting butterflies for Dipper, he surely had to drink just a bit more. 

"Come on, let's get home." Dipper said, standing. "It's getting dark." He hiccuped a little, and blushed slightly.

"Okay." Bill smiled softly and shook his head, downing the last of his glass and standing, grabbing his coat and cane. He would have offered his arm to Dipper if it were a different day, different time. He opened the door for Dipper though, who was walking okay but had flushed cheeks and couldn't stop talking. Bill was aware that his own cheeks were warm and he felt hazy too, noticing Dipper again, against his better judgement.

As they walked, he hooked his cane over his forearm, not really desiring it right now. The city had turned into a dull, airy atmosphere, and the streetlights were on, resulting in a sort of gorgeous light against the damp ground. There were only a few cars, and this morning's water sloshed with a pleasant noise under their tires as they rolled by.

Bill looked up at the stars, glancing at the constellation Orion above them. He scoffed and pulled him along, eventually making it back to their house and letting Dipper walk ahead so he cold unlock the door.

Dipper did so, strolling hazily up the cement steps. "Bill this was really nice. I'm glad you came. I would've been really lonely without you there." He said, going ahead and unlocking the front door.

The dark house felt nice and inviting. A warmness inside contrasting the biting spring air outside. Walking in, he took off his coat, draping it over a chair, and looked back at Bill.

"Going to dinner by yourself doesn't sound very fun." He joined Dipper by tossing his jacket over his and looked at shorter boy. He reached up to ruffle the Dipper hair, staring down at him with rosy cheeks. He sighed, shoving Dipper's head to the side. "You're pretty damn attractive, kid." He hummed, glancing over Dipper's face as it was illuminated by streetlights and moonlight. He closed his eye for a moment, dizzy.

 Dipper looked up at Bill, and reached up, grabbing his shirt. "Bill." He said quietly, staring at him.

Bill looked down at him, his posture a bit terrible. He inhaled at Dipper grabbing his shirt and blinked slowly, staring him dead in the eye, his own reflecting light as if a cats. He breathed out over at him. "Hm?" 

Dipper stared hard back at Bill, and he could swear his eye was glowing.

"Please kiss me."

Dipper exhaled softly. He was swaying slightly. The room around them seemed to dance, the light of the streetlights rippling across the ceiling. Bill swallowed and blinked, the seconds of silence painful as they both attempted to process the words the man had just said. 

Bill reached out, grasping Dipper's shoulders before he leaned down to press their lips together, quivering. 

Dipper screwed his eyes shut, leaning into the kiss, and gripped Bill's shirt tightly. The kiss was sloppy and awkward, both not clicking together just right, but at the same time, perfect.

His hazy mind slowly caught up with reality, and he pulled away harshly, eyes snapping forward. The pleasant fuzz from the wine was momentarily stopped, everything clear. 

"Oh god," Dipper managed, breathless. "Oh _shit_." 

Bill searched Dipper's eyes, his own half lidded and blinking. He couldn't believe this. Kissing a human outside of deal making. For affection. He almost laughed at himself, but he was too hazy to care. He swallowed, staring down at Dipper and saying nothing.

"I'm sorry," Dipper said, pulling away. "I-- I didn't think. Oh god." His lips tingled and swallowed, wishing for a moment that he didn't pull away. He tore his eyes from Bill's, staring at the wall. "I didn't mean to do this." He explained weakly. "To have feelings."

Bill swallowed, silent as he glanced to the side before grabbing Dipper's collar and turning him quickly, shoving him against the wall and pressing their lips together again to shut him up.

He talked too much.

Dipper gasped, afraid Bill was going to hurt him. He felt his heart skip a beat and let his eyes close, kissing Bill back as he let the back of his head rest against the wall. 

Bill kissed him hard, but weened off slightly when their teeth knocked painfully. He had never done this before... Mostly just seen it.

His entire being felt like it was being energized though and he kissed a bit more gently, gaining speed in their haziness. He shut his eyes tight, a feeling pooling in his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was disgust or love.

Maybe both.

Maybe disgust from the love. He chuckled out into the kiss, laughing at himself a bit.

Dipper pulled away after a little, breathing hard, his forehead against Bill's. "What's so funny?" He said quietly, realizing he hand his hands loosely on the demon's waist. He didn't want to open his eyes, see disgust or regret in Bill's eye.

"This." Bill breathed out, blinking down at him. "Two days ago, the idea of this would have made me retch." Bill whispered, staring down at him and waiting for Dipper's next move.

Dipper laughed softly. "Yeah." He let himself finally look at Bill, opening his eye and looking up. "You said empathy and love was useless." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bill's, gently, before pulling away. Amazed at what was happening, he ran one hand up Bill's side, a bit hesitantly, resting it on his collar and holding it.

"They are. We're drunk." Bill bit back, furrowing his eyebrows and shivering. He glanced down at Dipper's arm a bit wearily, his own hands sliding a bit closer to Dipper's neck.

"Useless and bothersome..." Dipper closed his eyes again, his thumb brushing against Bill's neck, and he smiled slightly, taking in the surreal feel of Bill pressed against him. He felt lightheaded. Bill noticed his sigh and leaned forward a bit to press his chest against Dipper's, pinning him against the wall a bit more. He repeated, staring down at him and swallowing at the feeling of Dipper's thumb on his neck. He knew that if he hadn't drank all that wine, he'd be angry. He couldn't bring himself to care right now. Dipper moved his hand up to Bills hair, slowly, and leaned forward. Their noses barely brushed together, and Dipper closed his eyes.

"Am I useless and bothersome to you?" Dipper whispered, breathlessly. Bill breathed out, the scent of wine on his lips.

".....No....." He strangled out, swallowing dryly as he looked down at Dipper, his own hands snaking down to hold at Dipper's waist.

His fingers ran through the demon's hair, slowly and carefully. Every part of him that was in contact with Bill's felt on fire, hands gripping his waist, bodies pressed together. He moved his other hand to between Bill's shoulder blades. Bill didn't answer, as Dipper pressed his lips to his, and instead his hands gripped a bit tighter on Dipper's waist, kissing him gently. The feeling sent coils down his body and shocks up his heart, his head felt dizzy, out of lust or intoxication he didn't know. Dipper hummed into the kiss, and suddenly gripped Bill's hair a little tighter. His lips started lazily teasing Bill's and he smiled a little. Bill's ears rang at Dipper's humming and his hands rolled to press his thumbs experimentally into Dipper's neck, his lips parting slightly into the kiss as he did so. He shivered and shook, completely surprised that he was actually enjoying this. He wouldn't lie that Dipper was quite an attractive man...

_You're not supposed to find humans attractive_

Dipper gasped quietly, parting his lips slightly as he leaned closer, pulling Bill to him. "Bill..." He murmured, resting his forehead against his. "Are you going to regret this?" The question was soft, wavering in the quiet air.

"Hopefully not." Bill replied with a gasp, searching over his eyes and breathing out a bit heavily through his nose in surprise and confusion. "Are you?" He asked, blinking slow.

Dipper didn't reply at first, but shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He mumbled, looking up at Bill. He looked for signs of lying or guilt, anything that was bad, but he didn't see anything.  
He noticed Bill's cheeks were flushed and how his chest was rising and falling fast, as he panted. "Guess I'm more than a friend, huh?" He laughed softly, feeling the affects of the wine still cloud his mind. Bill nodded slowly before breaking and curiously leaning to kiss Dipper's cheek and jaw, trailing his lips up Dipper's temple and ear, leaning on him a bit more out of exhaustion and weak legs. He hummed a bit, learning his head to the side. Dipper laughed softly, kissing Bill's jaw tiredly.

"Let's sleep. I think we had a bit too much wine." He murmured by his ear, pushing off the wall slowly. Bill nodded with a bit of a disappointed but agreeable grunt, kissing Dipper's cheek one last time and unpinning him, sauntering toward the bedroom a bit tiredly, shaking his head and chuckling under his breath.

He walked into the bedroom and peeled his eyepatch off his head, setting it on a bedside table and moving to start to unbutton his vest. Dipper quietly followed him, and looked up to see his eyepatch being pulled off, exposing the endless abyss behind it. He turned slightly, pulling off his clothes, and ran a hand through his hair, smiling.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into..._  

He couldn't help but glance at Bill when was done undressing, feeling the nervous butterflies in his stomach.

Bill sighed, running a hand through his hair and remembering that he drank a lot of water and ate a lot during dinner, glad that he wouldn't have a small hang over tomorrow, he climbed into bed, sliding under the covers and sighing, trying not to think too much about the events that had just unfolded. It was probably only around ten or ten-thirty, and he was exhausted.

Dipper got into bed as well, and pulled the covers over his shoulders. "Night, Bill..." He murmured, a bit of worry gnawing at him. _He said he wouldn't regret it, it's okay..._  He thought to himself, sighing softly, as he fell asleep.

"Have sweet dreams..." Bill purred back, digging his face into the pillow and letting sleep overtake him moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Aureateparalian eats lemons like Bill does.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill awoke the next morning to find he and Dipper were sleeping on complete opposite sides of the bed, contrary to the night before. He licked his lips and realized his mouth was dry. In a frustrated manner he got up, stumbling into the bathroom and turning on the sink, cupping his hands to bring some water up to his lips and sip, turning the faucet off and walking back into the bedroom he glanced at Dipper, a realization setting in to his stomach.

_Shit._

He swallowed hard and stared at his sleeping form for a moment longer.

Dipper woke to the sun hitting his eyes and a weight shifting in the bed, leaving. He tried to find sleep again but one hell of a hangover was starting to set in and he groaned softly into the pillow, rolling over, and opening one eye slightly. He blinked a few times, looking at the wall, and remembering that he wasn't in his home town, then saw Bill, holding a cup of water, standing in in the doorway of the bedroom.

He felt something cold in the bottom of his stomach. "H-Hi..."

"Morning." Bill replied a bit plainly, but with a small smile. He walked over to the bed and sat down, holding the water in his folded legs and waiting for Dipper to sit up so he could hand him the water. Dipper must have drank his weight in wine. He smiled at the thought. Dipper swallowed dryly, sitting up slowly. He winced, holding his head, and glanced at Bill.

"Please tell me you remember last night." He said, swallowing the fuzz in his mouth. Every syllable said made his head ring.

Bill chuckled. "You were more drunk than I was." he sat and tipped his head back and forth, contemplating his answer. "I...do." the man replied softly, glancing down at Dipper, but his head staring fore ward. "I do." He repeated, more clearly as he took a sip of water. Dipper looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed.

"Okay." He murmured quietly. The pounding in his head didn't stop so he sat up, shaky. "I ah. Sorry." 

Bill cradled the small cup in his hands as he stared down at it, his head spinning. His stomach began to feel odd at the thought of kissing Dipper again, and he banished the idea, shaking his head with a chuckle and downing the rest of the glass. Bill handed Dipper the cup and the boy leaned against a wall, closing his eyes and drinking the water.

"So..." Dipper said finally, pulling the cup away from his lips. He didn't say anything else, feeling out of place and awkward. "I..." He tried again, but he put two fingers on his temple, feeling the room swing back and forth, and not in a good way. "I just..." Why couldn't he talk right? Last night he told his entire life story and asked Bill to kiss him. He blushed slightly at the memory of Bill pressed against him, heat stirring in his chest and stomach. He sighed and gave up, looking up at Bill. Bill watched him with one eyebrow cocked, confused and smirking a bit.

"Yes...?" He prompted, staying silent for a moment. "I told you, I can't read your thoughts anymore." Bill deadpanned with a shrug, setting the cup aside.

"I don't know. This is new. To probably both of us." Dipper waved his hand a little and cringed in pain, looking down. "I guess I just...I hope you meant what you said last night." Dipper blinked "That you wouldn't regret it." He put the cup to his lips again, washing away his embarrassment.

Bill rested his hands on his knees, leaning back slightly. "I don't." He replied casually, looking up at him with a shrug. "So you don't then?" He asked curiously. "Now that you're less drunk, maybe you can explain a bit more to me."

"I don't regret it." Dipper said slowly, looking down at the water, rippling as his hands shifted. "And explain what? How I'm terrible at holding my wine?" He laughed slightly. "Or how I managed to fall for my childhood nightmare?"

"The second one, and also, why I fell for you." Bill squinted and averted his eye, staring at his hands before he looked back up, opening his mouth and closing it before he spoke. "And why does this feel odd?" He placed a hand on his stomach. "Is that a natural reaction to love?"

Dipper looked as Bill put his hand to his stomach and mimicked the action, feeling the nervous butterflies. "Yeah, at least, I think so." He looked down, before pushing off the wall and coming to sit by Bill. "Does it feel all...twisted up and heated and whatever?" He asked, looking at Bill. "Because if so, then...yeah, yeah it is." He closed his eyes. "I don't know why I fell for you. I just did...it came like a brick wall. There's honestly no way of explaining the reasons why people fall in love. It just happens." He gulped, and raised the cup to his lips, finishing off the rest of his water. "So, yeah."

Bill nodded fast at Dippers explanation, his eye brightening slightly. "Yes, yes exactly like that." He realized he was showing too much though and went back to his calm physique, sighing, his eyes falling shut. "How odd. To fall in love with a human." He chuckled and shook his head, opening his eye. "You're pretty special, Pine Tree."

Dipper smiled a little, closing his eyes. "You're pretty special too." He said, softly. "After all that talk about falling in love with a human being weak and such, I didn't really...see this coming."

"I didn't either. It seems alcohol brings out my inner secrets." Bill replied with a wink and a annoying chuckle. He glanced over at Dipper, blinking. "You met me a bit more than a week ago, and you're smitten?"

Dipper blushed, scooting away from Bill. "I don't know! I don't understand how emotions work." He said, grabbing his arm and hugging himself. "It just...clicked. Like everything fell into place. I don't know, Bill, I don't believe in this kind of stuff..." He sighed. "Love at first sight never seemed possible but here we are. But I guess I've known you before, huh?" He laughed nervously.

"You despised me before~" Bill purred, his expression curious but playful. He grinned and shifted forward a bit, his hands down on the bed as he leaned towards Dipper.

Dipper laughed nervously. "True fact, I did." He swallowed hard. "Funny how life...works that wa...y...." Was it hot in here or was Dipper starting to combust on the inside.

Bill stared up at him with a smirk. "Indeed..." He replied before shifting so his legs weren't so awkwardly tucked under him. He sat on his calves instead, still leaning towards Dipper with his eyebrows raised. Dipper felt the cool rails of the head board press into his back and he bit his lip, looking at Bill. "Bill..." He said, his eye widening. He felt the warmth in his stomach, practically doing flips. _Oh god I've fallen hard._  He thought, watching Bill.

"Mmh?" Bill prompted with a nod and a sultry look. He swallowed and glanced around the room for a moment before meeting Dipper hard in the eyes. "Yes, my dear Pine Tree?" He threw in the pet name as an experiment.

Dipper opened his mouth, then closed it. _Dear?_  He knew Bill was just playing with him now but he couldn't help it. He was a mess for the demon. He chewed on his lip, watching Bill get closer. "I just...thought maybe..." Bill nodded, urging him to go on as he shifted back onto the heels of his palms, blinking with a interested expression. He'd never been more intrigued by a human in his entire lifetime, enraptured almost. He shivered at the thought, not sure what the source of the emotion was, still, he listened on. Dipper swallowed, hard. "I thought maybe...that you were only interested in my soul." He felt his heart beat faster. "That you didn't have feelings for me back." The drumming in his head felt oddly appropriate. He felt exposed, his blood pumping and his stomach twisting and turning.

Bill blinked slow and scooted forward, sitting up straight now and facing Dipper. He was quiet for a moment, contemplative. "Well- yes." Bill replied simply. "I am interested in your soul. But not just your soul." He added with a grin, lifting a finger in the air for effect. "All of you. I want you all to myself and I always have. I wouldn't let another demon or human lay their hands on you." Bill spat out, his tone becoming a bit harsh at the idea of Dipper kissing and sleeping with someone else. He swallowed at the last question. "As for that... I don't know much about human emotion, I will admit that, but if my stomach does the same burning yours does, then I must return it, correct?"

Dipper blinked. "I don't know, really. I can't tell what goes on in your mind." Dipper pushed himself up all the way, sitting close to Bill. "Remember what I said yesterday? Love is kinda...dizzying. Right now I feel dizzy, and warm? I guess?" He thought hard. He never had to explain love. He leaned in closer to Bill, looking intently at him. "I guess I can't say, Bill. Everyone is different." He blinked slowly. "Do you think you have feelings for me?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Bill searched his face and sighed out slowly. "Regretfully, in my opinion, yes." He replied with a soft chuckle, shaking his head again. "That's why you're special. Never in over a thousand years have I displayed interest in a homosapien." Bill breathed out quietly, searching Dipper's eyes. "It's with a surprised heart that I admit that I care what you think of me. Thus, empathy, thus, pride and greed." Dipper stared at Bill intensely, his heart pounding loudly. He has feelings for him. _Pride, greed...empathy..._ He leaned forward suddenly and, a bit clumsily, kissed Bill. He pulled back slightly, searching Bill's eyes.

"Okay," he murmured. The gesture helped him realize one other thing. "Lust," spilled out of his lips and he shivered, leaning forward and hovering above Dipper's lips. The single word caught Dippers breath, and felt his entire body heat up, shivering slightly. He let his eyes close and leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Bill's, slowly, tilting his head slightly. Bill smirked at Dipper's reaction, sneering a bit as they kissed. It was slow and gentle, a bit antagonizing but nice either way. Bill enjoyed the fuzzy feeling in his chest and stomach, and he leaned forward a bit more, pressing his head forward a tad.

Dipper found his arms around Bill's neck, pulling him closer, kissing him a bit harder. He leaned back, pulling Bill with him, and felt dizzy, intoxicated. He knew this might not last, but in the moment, he never felt more alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month has passed. 
> 
> aka Dipper teaches Bill how to be human and have fun without magic and murder.

Another week later, Bill and Dipper ended up on another train back home, or well, Dipper's home. Being on the coast hadn't given Dipper much of his inspiration, ironically enough, and instead found it in his companion, so there wasn't a lot of reason to stay in the little town. Though it was pretty and the food was nice, Dipper seemed to be aching to get back home and see his sister. Plus the money was starting to wrack up. The only reason he was able to afford spending a month away from home being that when his uncle passed away in the war, he made a gesture of giving Dipper quite the amount of money in his will, mostly to look after the old shack while Mabel left to live in Portland. Making a living as a seamstress.

The train ride was long and uneventful, though Bill enjoyed it, now having someone to chat with. He wasn't sure if their neighbors did though. The entire time the two were either yelling at each other or yelling with each other. Though the two didn't touch much in the cart for fear of someone walking in.  Several nights later and they finally arrived back on the other side of the coast. Dipper told him about his childhood with his uncle, and at the shack, and how he wanted to take him there. It was a lot more well decorated than the little apartment back on the east coast. It was a bit bigger, and they arrived in a taxi. It seemed Dipper didn't really have a car. Interesting. Dipper seemed to sort of accept the fact that Bill was going to live with him for now, but he didn't really seem to mind either.

Currently, they were sitting on Dipper's bed, in a small room lined with paper on the floors and desks, ink spills on the bed and on the walls. Bill thought it was endearing, even though the mess bugged him. He held his jaw a bit, looking out the window, which had flowers and bones strewn about. It was around twilight, and Bill guessed it was maybe seven pm. Maybe they'd go for a walk later. Bill was aching to explore the forest more. He glanced at Dipper, who was hunched over a notebook. "Do you ever worry about me being immortal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his legs. He tapped his fingers on his knee, leaning on his elbow. Dipper looked up from his notebook, pen pausing on the page. He never really...thought about it. That no matter what, Dipper would grow older, and Bill would stay the same. 

The words he said just a month ago came back. Dipper put his pen down and turned to Bill. "I..." He trailed off, looking away. "Yeah, I guess. I try not to think about it." He said finally, looking at the story. Story-Bill had just jumped off a moving train, pulling the newspaper writer, Tyrone, with him, and they both watched the train blow up, breathless and battered. "I didn't know I would fall in love with a demon. I never thought about the consequences, the fact that it.." He swallowed. "That it wouldn't ever work completely." 

Bill swallowed and nodded, sitting up straight. Good posture was everything. He noticed Dipper's dejected posture and felt a small pang of.. what was it? Guilt. He swallowed it."Don't be like that. I'll make it work. Somehow." Bill responded a bit flatly, not really sure to feel about the situation. Sure he liked his immortality and he didn't really mind the situation but he could see how Dipper would. He swallowed and huffed a bit. "Either way, I'm still gonna be here until you die." Bill replied with a casual shrug.

Dipper cringed, turning back to his desk. "Okay." He said quietly. He didn't really believe it. A powerful demon and an old man, too shriveled up and small to move. He almost laughed at the thought, bitter. Now that he thought about it, would Bill even want Dipper after a year? He was so volatile, not even sure at times of his own feelings. He felt suffocated, like the pressure of being in love with Bill was pressing down on his chest, and he stood up quickly.

"Let's get out of here. It's dusk and the woods are nice at this time." He said, rushed. He looked at the window instead of Bill. Bill blinked curiously, tipping his head. He hated not being able to read Dipper's mind, especially because he kept so much to himself, he sighed and shifted his legs out from under him, standing up and adjusting the black button-up he was sporting. It had grey pinstripes and matched nicely with his black slacks.

"Alright." Bill responded, a bit confused as he watched Dipper stare away from him.

Dipper walked downstairs, jogging to the door and opening the door. "Hey Bill! Let's test your human abilities." He said, looking back. "Race to the trees. Do you think you could beat me?" He smiled slightly, trying to force the bad thoughts from his head.

Bill pursed his lips with a smirk, walking after him. "Possibly. You're not the most fit person ever." He teased, leaning forward a bit and rolling his shoulders back, staring at Dipper expectantly.

Dipper would probably never get used to looking at Bill. He grinned nervously, leaning forward. "I don't know, I think I'm pretty strong. Look at these guns." He paused and flexed, showing some weak arm muscles.

Bill snorted and raised his eyebrows. "Guns?" He asked with a smirk. "Twigs." He replied, sneering and poking Dipper's bicep. "You don't run with your arms, Pine, Tree." He added. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled up his sleeves some more, and got into position to run. "Are you ready?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm always ready." Bill responded with a smirk, following, but rolling up his sleeves neatly, up to his forearms. He crouched a bit, a little unsure, but excited to race the other boy.

Dipper looked forward, rolled his shoulders."Three...two....one...GO!" He shouted, pushing off and sprinting, arms pumping as he moved. He glanced back, seeing Bill right on his heels and laughed out loud, feeling the blood in him being pumped, heart beating, breathing hard. He loved moments like this, when he felt alive. When he felt _human_. That moment lasted for a few moments, before he felt his ankle twist on a tree root, and the world tilted. "Sh--!" He yelped, falling, skidding in the dirt. He rolled a few times before coming to a stop, laughing, his arms and legs splayed out. His lungs burned and he was pretty sure he was bruised and his ankle hurt but he was laughing. "Maybe I should keep my eyes forward next time."

Bill skidded to a halt as soon as Dipper biffed it and he knelt over him, laughing down at the boy. "Does this mean I win?" He asked, crouching down next to him and chuckling before he glanced at his ankle.

Dipper smiled brightly up at Bill, unable to talk through his laughing. "I don't know, I...haa..." He pushed himself up onto his elbows, panting. "I would've won if you weren't distracting." He said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Bill shook his head. "Don't let yourself get so easily distracted by my good looks." He chimed, scoffing and watching him a bit worriedly as he stood up. He was panting a bit himself, but not terribly. "Are you alright?" Bill asked, the words foreign on his lips.

Dipper stood slowly and put some weight on his ankle, before wincing. "Not really, but I'll be okay. Can't stop our walk now, can we?" He said, rolling his ankle a little. He brushed some dirt off of his clothes, and sighed happily.

"I suppose not, but can you walk on it?" Bill asked curiously.

Dipper glanced at Bill, chuckling. "Is that worry? Is a demon worrying about my well being?" He teased, taking a step, slightly limping. "I'll be fine, I've done this before. When I was a kid I would run for my life from kids trying to shove me into lockers and twist my ankle. I still manage to get up and run though." He hopped, letting the ankle take full impact, and exhaled. "Yeah, it's not too bad." 

Bill rolled his eye and gently pushed Dipper's head to the side as a rebuttal. "Yes, and a demon sitting here, falling for a human who can't run correctly." Bill responded with a chuckle, folding his arms. "Alright. Let's walk. If you get too weak then I can carry you or we can head back." He blinked slow.

Dipper felt his stomach flip and he looked into the woods. "Kay. Come on, if we hurry we can make it to the river before the sun sets." He glanced back at Bill. "Let's get going!" He smiled and started walking, using trees as support.

Bill nodded slowly and started following, watching Dipper out of the corner of his eye a bit warily. he licked his lips and sighed, though it was quite content, despite his worry. "You can use me for support as well." He blurted out, feeling a bit stupid for getting jealous of trees.

Dipper paused and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "But Bill, clearly I prefer a tree over you. Can't you see the obviously sensual way I use it to support my weight?" He rolled his eyes. "You're harder to use because you move and the trees can bear my weight. I think I'll be fine." He smiled and walked on. "Come on slow poke!" Bill fumed a bit, his face turning red. He tipped his nose in the air and averted his eyes, folding his arms behind his back and ignoring Dipper's calls to him. He continued onward, slightly worried about his shoes getting dirty but not really caring in the same. He could clean them when he got home.

Dipper was huffing slightly when they made it to the river, and he watched the sunset cast an orange glow on the water, making it a spectacular sight. He made a mental note to write down the view in front of him later, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy it. His ankle was throbbing but he ignored it, leaning against a boulder by the coursing water, and started humming. "This is why," he said, glancing at Bill with bright eyes, "This is why I love being human. Running, exploring, seeing things like _this_. The fact that you only live for so long makes the view and the pain worth it. It makes the experience..." He sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly to the side. "It makes it all worth it."

Bill stared at the setting sunset, standing next to Dipper. The river babbled quietly as they sat and he sighed a bit contently. He had seen hundreds of sunsets just like this, though one was unlike the other. The clouds were always in a different place. Though Bill wasn't amazingly impressed, he did think it was pretty, and unique as all the others. He smiled and bit and listened to Dipper's breathy words. He bit back his snarky comment and shrugged. "Funny, you're almost making me wish I was human."

"Yeah, right." Dipper replied. "I doubt anything I say can make you want to be human." He said, and kicked off his shoes, and then socks. Rolling up his pants, he walked out and started wading into the river, the water reaching halfway up his calves. The cool water was nice on his ankle, and he sighed softly.

"Right." Bill replied with a laugh, shaking his head as his hand raked through his hair. He curiously watched Dipper wade into the water and blinked at him, a sort of dumbfounded expression on his face. "Why are you getting in the river?"

"Because..." He looked around and bent, grabbing an item from the river. He showed it to Bill, shaking some water droplets from it. It was a smooth, flat rock, about half the size of his palm. "I've never gotten more than five skips but..." He turned and slung it, watching it go down the river, bouncing. It got a little far before sinking. "People say it's better to do it on a lake but I like to see how far it skips." He shrugged.

Bill raised an eyebrow at him and walked down to the riverbed, sitting down on a stray log and watching the boy wade himself into the river, picking up rocks. "Impressive." He said with a nod, looking at him curiously. "Maybe humans _can_  do magic."

Dipper chuckled under his breath. "Hardly." He skipped another, watching it go a few feet. "Magic would be making it continue for more than four," he grunted, throwing the stone, "skips."

Bill nodded slow. "I suppose. Though I've never done that before. Correction, never tried." He rambled, standing up and going to stand close to Dipper, without walking into the water. He considered joining him, but furrowed his eyebrows instead.

Dipper paused and looked at Bill. "Wanna try?" He asked, holding up a stone. "I can teach you." He waded to Bill, and saw the sun dip underneath the trees, the forest around them darkening. He shivered a little but held out a hand. "Come here, I'll show you what I know."

"Sure.." Bill sighed and bent down to untie the laces on his shoes, pushing them off his feet and rolling off his socks in return. He rolled up his pant cuffs and stepped into the water, shivering and trying not to yelp as he continued, resting a hand on Dipper's shoulder as he stood next to him.

Dipper handed the stone to Bill. "So, you pull back your arm," He pulled his own back so Bill could see what he meant, "and whip it forward, flicking your wrist as you do so." He did the motion slowly, and extended his fingers. "Let go when your arm is almost in front of you. Okay?" He turned to face Bill. "Now you try."

Bill watched him curiously, repeating the action Dipper was using and watching him intently, a bit worried about embarrassing himself. He did as he was told, holding his arm back before whipping it forward and letting go of the rock. It skipped only once, but he was still proud and he grinned. 

"I did it!" He threw his fists in the air proudly.

Dipper laughed at Bills enthusiasm. "You did it! With more practice you'll get more skips." He said throwing his own stone. It skipped twice and sunk, and Dipper watched as the moon started rising, the water turning white. He smiled and closed his eyes, appreciating the feel of everything. "Bill?" He asked, his voice a bit quiet compared to the babbling of the river.

"Mmh?" Bill prompted, looking to the side and back at Dipper with a small smile, his arms now resting proudly on his hips. His expression dropped to curiosity though, and he stared intently at the boy, the only sounds being quiet bird chirps that were dying out and the sound of water rolling over rocks. 

Dipper didn't look at Bill, but instead at the river, crossing his arms.

He didn't speak at first, but finally worked up the courage. "I think I love you." He said, staring hard at the water's ripples. He didn't really expect Bill to understand the meaning of the words but those three words to Dipper were hard to say. He really only said those words to his sister and family. Dipper didn't look over at Bill. 

Bill swallowed, staring back at the river and then up at the moon. He considered his answer for a moment before, sighing out, sure. "I....Think I love you too." He replied gently, softly, barely above a whisper, as if admitting it to himself, or anyone other than himself, would collapse something. His breathing slowed a bit, as he realized he did love the man standing next to him. He blinked slow, his throat going dry. Dipper felt his heart skip a beat, and he hugged himself tighter. The two stood in a silence both were afraid to break, the calm sounds of the moving river being the ambiance. Finally, Dipper leaned into Bill, as if he was using him as a support. And he closed his eyes. Bill looked down at Dipper and smiled a bit, his eye glowing slightly. He shook his head and leaned it onto Dipper's, pursing his lips as his heart beat fast in his chest. It was times like these where he almost forgot he was a extra terrestrial being. How funny. "Should we head back? The moons up. I can make a fire for us so that we can walk back safely." He murmured, though the moment was sweet, the air felt chilling. Too familiar.

Dipper nodded, yawning. "Don't get ahead of yourself though, burning down the forest." He murmured, turning his head and kissing Bill's shoulder before pulling away and walking towards the shore.

"You act as if I don't know how to use my powers." Bill responded with a sneer, following him out of the river and realizing just how freezing his feet were. He swallowed hard and shook them off, picking up his socks and staring down at them for a moment. He sighed and slid on his socks and shoes, tying them neatly despite his wet feet. He looked up at Dipper and held out his hand taking a silent, deep breath before a blue flame appeared in his palm. "Happy?"

"Not how to use it. Just that you can get...trigger happy, I suppose. You seem like the type, I guess." He watched the flame appear and smiled. "Nice." He pulled on his socks and shoes, the freezing water effectively numbing his ankle. "Let's get back before we catch a cold." He said, looking ahead.

"You're not wrong, kid." Bill replied with a chuckle, grinning. "I can't catch colds." He replied casually, then paused. "Actually I'm not sure if I can or can't. Interesting. I never have in this form. Hmm." He looked around in thought before shrugging and walking, holding out his arm for Dipper as they walked.

Dipper took it, quirking his mouth. "It wouldn't surprise me to see you catch a cold." He said, slightly leaning into Bill as they walked. The blue flame illuminated the woods, making them slightly eerie. He was glad he had Bill with him, at least. He shivered slightly at the thought of making the walk back by himself, and looked at the shadows of them casted on the forest foliage. Bill began humming as they walked, tipping his head back and forth to an imaginary song he heard in his head. It had a pretty slow, beat to it and he took a breath every now and then to supply his aching heart with oxygen.

✧✧✧

After walking in quiet, content silence for a few more minutes, Bill stopped dead, his humming stopping. He shushed Dipper and pursed his lips, glancing around. He grabbed Dipper's arm tightly with his hand, glancing around with the light of the blue flames, highlighting trees a few feet in front of them and then nothing. He swallowed dryly, glancing around wildly and tugging Dipper, starting to break into a run, "Come on, Come on you have to- You can't- " Bill gasped out in a hushed tone, his pupil wide as he glanced at Dipper's ankle. He swallowed. "You can't run." He constantly turned his head this way and that way, as if a satellite, looking for a sign. Dipper was confused and worried and he flinched as he tried to run, but Bill remembered and they stopped. Dipper looked around as well, sensing the chill, but he didn't see or hear anything. His heart beat was fast. What was going on?

"Go, I can try." He urged, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Whatever had Bill spooked made Dipper feel like his ankle wasn't the problem.

"No- You can't run." Bill breathed, shaking his head and dropping dippers arm. One of his hands whipped to his hairline and he began running his fingers through his hair, still glancing around nervously. "Oh hell, what a drag this is going to be." He breathed, chuckling. The fire in his palm got a bit brighter as he continued searching the terrain with his eye. "Dipper, hide." Bill gasped, eye going wider as he glanced to him with a slightly panicked voice, trying to keep himself steady. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up and yet he knew what was happening. And very well why. The fire in his hand went out as he got a last look at Dipper, a red sigil appeared on the ground with a bang, and Bill had to struggle to keep his ground. The Sigil consisted of a large circle with a lot of smaller circles and lines and squares in it.

Bill recognized the Sigil immediately and groaned even louder.


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper froze to the spot when Bills flame went out but backed up, stumbling, hitting a tree and going behind it. He saw the Sigil appear, red and glowing, and he swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do but watch. A raucous voice boomed throughout the forestation and Bill grinned, though fear was pulsing through his veins. It was almost a call of a raven, and Bill shivered, the sound sending shocks down his spine. And tonight of all nights. He swallowed hard and a figure appeared infront of him, appearing as a large raven, standing tall, around eight feet high and eyes black as night. The sigil lit their expressions and Bill sighed, conjuring up a circle of blue light and hoping Dipper was behind a tree. He couldn't sense his presence because of the constellation. Tedious. "Evening Malphy! What brings you down to Oregon? Thought you'd do a bit of sight seeing?" Bill chimed, opening his arms. The being tipped it's head up in disdain.

"Not quite, Cipher." The raven spoke, voice echoing slightly. It certainly wasn't dapper. Not really Bill's style. He obviously didn't love the nickname either.

"That's why I used it." Bill replied with a shrug, folding his arms. The raven began to pace around him, though not as a bird would, and instead with slow paces. Bill stared forward, trying to display dominance.

"You've gone soft." The voice curled out, and Bill realized something was dripping out of it's beak. Bill hoped it wasn't bloo- yup. Blood. Unsurprised he stuck his nose up at the familiar scent.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bill cooed.

"The boy!" The raven cawed out loudly, shooting forward and causing Bill to fall back, close to the ring of his fire.

"Don't get so frosted, buddy!" Bill spat back, trembling slightly.

The bird took the moment of weakness to it's advantage and jumped onto Bill, pinning him hard onto the ground, talons digging into his shoulders as Bill yelled out in surprise at pain. Curse this human form. His magic was weaker and he was easily more vulnerable. Sweat beaded his brow as he glanced up at the demon, meeting him hard in the eyes with a angered and pained expression. "I still don't know what you're talking about." Bill strangled out, staring up at him. He knew it was for naught though, this demon was more powerful than him and though Bill was extremely powerful, he wasn't a guardian of Hell. Dreams and Hell are two very different mediums. Dipper stared hard at Bill and the Raven-like creature, Malphy was it? He couldn't move, fear rooting him to his hiding place behind the tree. What did this creature want? Why did he care about Bill? A part of him wanted to leap out and stop this but he knew Bill would be furious, and honestly, how could he help? He was a human. Bill glanced over at the trees, trying to find Dipper's hiding place. He knew as soon as he saw his nervous eyes that he'd made a mistake. He groaned a bit as the Raven dug his talons into his shoulders more, feeling wet liquid seep through his shirt a bit. And this was a shirt he actually liked. What a shame. He sucked in a nervous, sharp breath and looked back at Malphas above him, shaking slightly. If Ravens could sneer, he would have. Bill sensed the emotion and screamed.

"Dipper! Duck!" The raven ditched his previous engagement and jolted after Dipper, wings splayed out. Immediately Dippers nerves were on haywire, and he ducked, Rolling forward as the Raven skimmed right over him. He felt his shirt be slightly torn but he didn't care as he stood in the clearing, eyes wide and full of fear. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew that 'Malphy' sure did not like him. He backed up, not even feeling his hurt ankle.

"B-Bill?" Bill sat up, swallowing hard as his head throbbed. He knew exactly what was happening. He glanced at Dipper with angry, fearful eyes and stood up, sprinting forward to grab Dipper's arm again and yank him forward, behind him and standing in front of him. He built up a wall of indigo fire in front of them, his hands glowing the same color. Malphas seemed to struggle with the fire, and Bill took this as a time to explain, sweat beading his brow. "His name's Malphas, one of the many gods of the underworld-" He grunted, his shoulders tensing as the fire got brighter.

"Threatens to destroy memories and motives. No biggy." He gasped out and he sunk to his knees out of exhaustion. Ugh. This stupid human form. He couldn't just _change_  back into his demon form either. Too much energy, and he was too weak from being in this form for too long. Spend too much time out of the mindscape and-- Poof. He bit back and stood up again, stepping backward and holding out an arm in front of Dipper. He growled a bit and his eyebrows furrowed. "I know why you're here." He breathed, continually and slowly stepping backward. He swallowed. He glanced back at Dipper. "Because I went soft. Because I'm in love with a human." He added, glancing back at the demon and sighing out. "The one thing I said I would never do. At the tip top of my list even." He chuckled.

Dipper stared at the wall of fire, and how Malphas was slowly coming towards them, a deadly glint in his eyes. He took one step back, shaking slightly. _Destroys memories and motives._  He clenched his jaw, watched the Raven tense, ready to jump at Bill, and Dipper grabbed Bill roughly by the shoulder, throwing him behind Dipper and the Raven leap at him.

"Dipper!" Bill yelped out when he was thrown back and his neck whipped painfully to stare at him, but luckily for him, the demon didn't have much interest as Dipper as it tossed him aside and onto the ground, continuing forward quickly, talons reaching up to slash at his side. Bill gritted his teeth and gasped, sinking to his knees again.

"You're smart, Bill." The raven cooed, cocking its head. Bill swallowed the taste of blood rising to his lips. "But not smart enough."

Dipper whipped around, a strangled cry building up in the back of his throat. He stared at Bill, his heart beating painfully in his chest as he saw the blood bubbling up on Bill's lips. Why was he so _weak?!_ He was stupid, comparing humans to demons. He couldn't even protect the person he loved! He pushed himself up, running towards Bill. "Bill!" He choked out.

"Stay where you are!" Bill screamed back at him, eyebrows painfully furrowed. He let out a strangle cry when Malphas pinned him down again, claws digging down into the same spot as earlier.

"Your human form is weak."

Bill chuckled. "You think I don't know that?" He breathed out, staring up at him.

"You're a disgrace as a demon. We trick humans. Not court them." He dug him farther into the ground, if at all possible. "I'm going to destroy your memories of that boy."

Dipper stopped, breathing hard. _No no no._  He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Bill glanced back at Dipper, fear plain in his eyes and blood staining his lips. He breathed heavily, panting and staring back at the demon. "You have little time, you'd better say goodbye." Bill sensed his grin and felt sick. He stared at Dipper again for a moment, wheezing before he glanced back at the demon. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had to do something! He searched his mind for anything, _anything_  that could help. All of his research had to be helpful for something!

"B-Bill..." He took a step towards him.

"Stay!" Bill yowled, looking back at Dipper, swallowing the taste of iron. "S...stay where you are." He choked out softly, looking slowly back up at Malphas. "L..listen... I know you- you- you take things- In exchange for sins. Sacrifices." He swallowed and his head tipped back out of exhaustion as he tried to hold it up. His arms were locked to his sides. "Y..take..." He breathed, trying to regain some strength.

 _Take what_? Dipper stared at Bill intensely. Bill swallowed hard, looking at Dipper, looking him over quickly. In a split second, he realized that he wanted to remember Dipper. He wanted Dipper to be safe and he wanted to be the one to provide safety for him. He swallowed, memories of them ringing throughout his mind and reverberating his decision into his head. It made his heart hurt and he felt as if he was choking. And yet looking at Dipper gave him more breath. He hiccuped a bit at the thought of loosing that. He glanced back at the Raven pinning him to the ground, who looked intrigued, and sighed out. "Take my immortality." Dipper sucked in his breath. His immortality? He couldn't be serious. He- He couldn't... "Bill don't do it!" He heard himself say, swallowing. "You'll die." He looked pleadingly at him. "You'll die if you give up you're immortality. You're bleeding too much." He clenched his fists, some tears slipping down his cheeks. Bill breathed heavily, wheezily, looking back at Dipper.

"You may be right.... But I'd rather die than exist without you." Bill choked out, closing his eye before looking back up at the demon. "Take....take my immortality... And my rights as a demon... In exchange for my motives and... Memories. In exchange for the boy's life." He swallowed, fearful and surprised at himself for making the decision. But he knew... He knew... He knew it was right. That they'd be okay. As he looked up at the bird, who seemed a bit irritated, but proud, he attempted to heal himself slightly with what little power he had left. He hardly had time, and couldn't stop the bleeding before the raven raised its wings and blinding light shot through the forest. Bill screamed, clenching his teeth, feeling something painfully seep out of him. When the light ceased, the bird was gone, and so was the fire, leaving Bill wheezing on the ground. Dipper blinked the tears out of his eyes, adjusting to the darkness, and saw Bill on the ground, breathing faintly. "Bill!" He cried. He ran forward, stumbling and falling to his knees by him, ripping off his coat and wrapping it around his wound.

"You can't leave me you...you'll get through this, I can carry you." He said weakly, feeling sick at the sight of blood.

Bill gasped out and groaned, laughing up at him. "This is going to hurt like hell when the adrenaline wears off." He grunted, eyebrows furrowing and sweat beading his brow as he attempted to sit up. He coughed weakly into his sleeve, some blood splattering his elbow. "I'm not going to. At least I hope so." Dipper threw his arms under Bills arms and legs, picking him up. He felt blood dribble onto him and looked away.

"I can get you out of here, please just hold on..." He whispered, kissing Bills forehead. He started walking, knowing the invisible path by heart, ignoring the dull pain in his ankle. He picked up the pace, his limp turning into a light jog. "Bill, I love you, I love you, god do I love you..." He said quietly, making sure his words kept Bill preoccupied. Bill grunted loudly at being hoisted up and sighed out, letting one of his arms come up and grip Dipper's shirt, while the other held the coat onto himself. He listened close to Dipper's words, becoming dizzy and exhausted. He chuckled, staring up at him. "Theyre..not.. twigs anymore." He strangled out and glanced at his arms with a weak smile. Dipper forced a weak, breathless laugh.

"No, still twigs. I'm gonna be sore in the morning." He huffed, climbing up a small hill. Everything in him was screaming for him to stop, his lungs burning, his arms strained and his legs weak from running with the added weight. He saw a house in the distance and pushed himself to run faster, past the house, onto the street, feet skidding a little. He managed to regain his balance and dashed, reaching the town. "Help!" He shouted, legs giving out slightly. "This man needs medical attention!" The police spotted him and met him halfway in their short, running.

"We'll drive him to the hospital, get in." One man said, opening the back of the black police car. Dipper gently laid Bill down in the back, and hopped into the back with him, letting Bill's head rest tipped up on his thigh in case he passed out, so that he wouldn't choke on his own blood. The car took off, leaving the other police man behind. Dipper kept glancing down, weariness and fear bubbling up in him.

"We're almost there, we-we're almost there..." He breathed softly, one hand quickly wiping the sweat from Bill's forehead. He was glad the police man had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Stop-" Bill coughed. "Worrying yourself." He smiled up at him, eye tired. His head began spinning and his cuts began to burn. Badly. He hissed at his hand flew to press down on the largest wound, clenching his teeth and making pained noises as he tried to stop the bleeding on his own body. As weak and as dizzy as he was, he refused to close his eye. Refused to... sleep.

After what seemed like forever, they skidded to a stop at the hospital. Dipper hooked his arms under Bill's limbs again and slid him out of the car with shaky limbs. As soon as they ran in, they had a stretcher ready, the nurses and Dipper placing Bill onto it. Bill was still trying to talk, but it was getting a bit harder. In the end he was only mumbling, his eye closed and his head feeling faded. He felt a bit lost at the absence of Dipper's warmth. Dipper ran after the doctors as they rolled the stretcher away, but was stopped at the doors. All he could do was watch Bill go down the hall, doctors right behind him. He was gasping for air, and he felt something warm and wet on his cheeks. He realized he was crying, choking and sobbing, shaking. "Please be okay. Please be okay." Bill was phasing in and out of consciousness at this point, and he was only getting more irritated by the bright lights and yelling. His moments of waking battered with snarls and yelling at the people who were around him, trying to poke and prod. Though he couldn't sit up, he could yell. And at one point, with a fast beating of his heart, he realized Dipper wasn't with him.

Weakly trying to whip off whatever they had put on his mouth while someone was saying something about instant surgery and stitches, he lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Surgery took two hours.

Mabel had come, keeping him company as he broke down and told her everything, and they sat there in the hallway, Dipper alternating from chewing on his nails, on the brink of tears, blood spurting from his cuticles and pacing back and forth.

_You have to make it. You have to make it._

He rubbed his eyes, hard, swallowing.

"Dipper." Mabel called softly. He looked over at his sister, hair looking messy and curly from her hair earlier today.  Dipper's gaze drifted and he saw a doctor by her. His heart dropped into his stomach but then Mabel smiled a little, hesitantly.

"He lost a lot of blood, but he managed to pull through." The doctor told him. Dipper ringed his hands together, swallowing.

"Is he okay? Is there any lasting damage?" The doctor smiled at him, and shook his head.

"He's a lucky one. He managed to get away with only stitches. The gashes he had were deep but didnt get any organs." Dipper sighed in relief, feeling like he was going to collapse.

"Thank you." He breathed.

✧✧✧✧

Bill awoke an hour after the procedure to the sound of...buzzing. Some odd buzzing noise... Light fixture maybe? He swallowed hard and opened his eye, instantly regretting it when the light made his head throb. He closed them again and made a quiet groan, letting his head fall to the side, attempting to bright up his arm to cover his face, but stopping when a searing pain shot through his shoulder and he realized his clavicle was covered in bandages. He clenched his teeth a bit and opened his eye again, this time only squinting them. The room was white and boring and had a weird ambiance. He suddenly remembered the events of a few hours ago and attempted to swallow, his throat dry. The bed he was sat on was less comfy than the one at home, and he glared at it a bit. Home... Dipper. He looked around wildly a bit, his eye fading in and out of focus as he tried to figure out where he was. Human.. Human hospital. Hospital. He began to panic slightly, glancing around and sitting up fast, his sides screaming at him.

He screamed back.

Dipper was following the doctor to Bills room without Mabel, who decided to leave after asking if he'd be okay, to which Dipper responded shakily that he'd be fine. She gave him a hug and went on her way. A sudden scream pierced his ears and his heart stopped. He instantly started running, following the scream, bursting into the room.

"Bill!" He shouted, looking around wildly and seeing him on the bed, sitting up. The doctor followed close behind, but Dipper moved forward, staring at Bill, and stopped at the edge of his bed.

"Bill please lay back down. Your stitches might pop." The doctor murmured sternly.

"I don't like this place it smells of sick people." Bill scrunched up his nose and shot a glare at the doctor before glancing back at Dipper, his eye..eyes... Softening slightly. He reached up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and touched his head, realizing with a confused but relieved sigh that he had a white patch bandage over the area. Though... He wasn't exactly sure what was under it. He looked back at Dipper and swallowed dryly.

Dipper grabbed Bills hand, holding it tightly, before yelling at him. "You idiot! You almost died!" He shouted, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I almost lost you for good." He hiccuped softly, dragging the back of his free arm across his eyes. "I was so scared..." He looked away, down at the IV in Bills arm. Bill glanced up at the doctor, squinting. He seemed to receive the message and left promptly, leaving Dipper and Bill by themselves. He swallowed and stared at the sobbing boy, his head still throbbing. "I...I know." He breathed out, blinking slow at him, his side burning.

"If you ever do that again I swear I'll kick you out of the house." Dipper said, trying to bring it to a lighter note. "Now lay down, you're gonna hurt yourself." He pulled away, feeling silly and embarrassed for crying.

Bill nodded slowly, laying back down and glancing back up at him. He dropped his other arm down to his side, the burning and aching slowly subsiding as he relaxed. "If I do what again exactly? are you asking me not to fall in love with you again?" He rasped out with a sneer and a cough. "Tough lock, I already bargained for my memories." Dipper scoffed.

"Don't almost get yourself killed." He said, falling back into a chair by the bed. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. _Bargained for my memories._  He rubbed his eyes. "I should go, you need rest..." He said quietly, fatigue setting in. From carrying Bill all that way while running, and crying, staying up all night... He felt exhausted. He knew there were dark circles under his eyes. He didn't even look at a mirror, knowing he was still slightly splattered with Bill's blood.

"Don't go!" Bill gasped out a bit incredulously, feeling his cheeks regain a bit of their color at his urgency. "I... I can't... I can't be left here alone. You know how that'll go." Bill swallowed and stared up at him, feeling a bit guilty for being selfish but- he did just loose all of his powers and 60% of his blood. He deserved to be a little selfish.

Dipper looked back at him, sighing. "Bill, it'll be okay. Just try and sleep, okay?" He said, swaying a little on his feet. "I'll be back around lunch time..." He leaned over Bill and kissed him, lightly, his lips barely putting any pressure on Bill's. 

Bill nervously raised an eyebrow, closing his eye as Dipper's lips pressed against his.

Dipper parted his lips. "I promise. Mabel can keep you company."

Bill whined a bit when he pulled away, breathing raspy and staring up at him. "Dipper,"

He felt sore and tired and in desperate need of a bath, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Bills side. Sleep definitely made him want to go home for a little though.  
"Mnh...?" He hummed, looking down at Bill.

Bill swallowed his nerves. You were a powerful demon and- no. No you weren't. Bill smiled weakly, sadly, hoping to play it off normally. "Take care." He choked out a bit, furrowing his eyebrows in an attempt to keep his eye from watering up.

"Oh for..." He sighed and took the chair, plopping it by Bills bed, fell into it, and crossed his arms on top of the sheets, putting his chin onto it. "Fine, Bill..." He mumbled softly. "But Im taking...a na...nap...." He yawned, and glanced up at Bill one last time before he let his head tilt to the side, laying his head on his arms and drifting off. Bill swallowed hard and stared down at Dipper before reaching forward and gently prodding his cheek.

"Dipper, wake up for a moment." He bit the inside of his cheek, worried at Dipper yelling at him for waking him, but he knew this was a better choice, and that Dipper would get easier sleep this way. He was sure that Dipper as smart enough to check him in as family so... He swallowed his watery eye and dry throat. "Dipper wake up..." He continued before staring down at him. "Get in the bed with me." He breathed, craving affection and warmth. And Dipper. Dipper felt Bill poke his cheek, waking him a little, and he heard Bill's choked words. He forced his eyes open and looked up, seeing Bill, looking absolutely miserable. A pang of horrible guilt hit his stomach and he slowly pushed himself up, groaning as everything creaked and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I know." He said, rubbing his eyes, and slowly, kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. As he laid down, he sighed softly, burrowing into Bill and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry..." He said, barely awake. "I love you, Bill..." He held the man close to him, kissing his jaw and falling asleep.

"I love you too." Bill rasped softly, lifting his arm with a grunt to let Dipper wrap his arms around him. He fell asleep almost instantly after that, realizing how exhausted he was, but not before thinking in his haze.The adrenaline had worn off, causing his wounds to ache, but his anxieties kept biting at him. He was weaker now. He couldn't float or conjure or go to the mindscape. His own territory and dimension, left black without him. He wondered if the dimension collapsed with his own downfall. He tried not to be upset, he did have dipper. And that was enough. But he would certainly have to get used to being a human again. And with that, he let unconsciousness take him again. But this time, he did not go to the mindscape. And instead, dreamed of other things.

Bill Cipher had his first nightmare that night, and finally realized why humans didn't think they were fun.

✧✧✧✧

Dipper was woken up by the sun in his face and looked at the clock, seeing that it was three in the afternoon. He shifted slightly, making sure he didn't wake Bill, and got lost in his thoughts. Bill gave up everything for him, his immortality, his abilities, everything he had for so long. Guilt and regret ate at him, making him feel sick to his stomach. He needed to fix this, somehow. Find a way to get Bill the dream demon back. He knew that no matter what, Bill wouldn't be completely happy with his decision. He would regret giving up everything for a human. And that's what hurt. _I'm sorry, Bill._  He thought, staring up at the ceiling. "I love you." He whispered softly into the air. The words still meant a lot. "I love you so much."

Bill stirred slightly, groaning and shifting, holding still a moment later and remembering his splitting sides. "Ahgh... sh it ...." He moaned out, learning into something warm and humming a bit. His memories flowed back into him and he realized Dipper was in his bed. "Goodmorning..." He whispered, burrowing his head down slightly in an attempt to touch Dipper's head with his own.

"It's the afternoon..." Dipper whispered back, trying for a smile. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Bill's lips. "How did you sleep...?" He looked up into Bills eye, swallowing.

"Is it...? Oh well..." Bill rasped, opening his eye slightly and closed it then soon after. "Just ducky." he replied sarcastically with a sigh. He burrowed down into the blanket. "First night of being mortal and I've already had my first nightmare. Pff." He chuckled. "Sorry for giving you so many of those, kid."

"Yeah, not so fun is it." Dipper replied, resting his forehead against Bill's. "They'll hopefully even out into regular dreams, which aren't so bad." He listened to the heart monitor beep softly, feeling sick. "Im sorry." He said, opening his eyes a little.

"For what..." Bill yawned, blinking slow and deciding on maybe not moving his arms. His shoulders ached too much. It wasn't worth it at the moment. Though he did want to touch Dipper... and that was a bit more worth it. He sighed out, leaving his hands where they were, as Dipper was touching him instead. Dipper opened his mouth but decided not to speak.

"Nevermind. Are you hungry? I can get some food for you." He suggested, untangling himself from Bill.

"God- Yes. I feel weak." Bill bit out, staring at the ceiling. He swallowed dryly. "And water too. Or juice. Anything to fix these weak arms." He sighed and glanced down at Dipper as he untangled himself. Dipper sat up, and got off the bed, rubbing his face. He realized he had a little stubble on his face, and laughed weakly. "Okay." He didn't look at Bill as he left the room, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

Bill watched him leave weakly, coughing and closing his eye, turning his head to lean onto the pillow as he complained about the curtains allowing light to shine through into his eye in his head. He imagined them closing, and glowing blue as they did so. He imagined them moving. He opened his eye and was greeted with the painful sun again.

He closed them and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't know what irrational panic is

After two weeks, Bill was released. The doctors said he would need to take his pills every night and to make sure to not move too much, but walking and such was okay.

It was also two weeks later that Dipper had started going to the library, studying Malphas. Everything on him, about ways to summon him, do deals with him, etc. Nothing said how to cheat him out of another demon's powers. Dipper would stay with Bill as much as possible, making sure he didn't do anything that could hurt him, but every chance he got he would go to the library. He was beginning to lose sleep. He knew Bill regretted his decision, even if he didn't show it. And it made Dipper guilty. To the point where he would stop meeting Bill's eye at points, and if it got really bad he wouldn't sleep in the same bed as Bill. He needed to fix everything. He couldn't stand it.

Three weeks had passed after Bill was released. Dipper finally found something, but he didn't know if it could work. Either way, he would have to try, wouldn't he? He laughed to himself. "I'm losing it, huh." He muttered to himself. He put a pause on his book, finding the research much more interesting and important.

He went home around five, walking in the front door and closing it behind him. "Bill?"

Bill was sat in an armchair next to a window, book folded on his thigh as his elbow was propped on the arm of the chair, his chin resting on it as he stared out the window, looking out into the forestation and a distant lake. At the sound of the door creaking his glanced back at Dipper. "Dipper? What is it?" He asked, blinking and moving to set the book on the window sill, turning to face him fully.

"Hi. Sorry I'm home late again." He said, smiling at Bill. As far as he was concerned, Bill didn't need to know what he had been doing. He would probably just get mad at Dipper. He shrugged off his coat and walked over to Bill. "How do you feel?" He asked, worry etched into his voice.

"A bit better today." Bill replied slowly, staring up at Dipper, his own eye furrowed in confused and worry. Dipper had been acting off lately. "The pain in my shoulders has subsided."

"That's good." Dipper said, looking around. He saw some items that could work for what he needed. "Are you up for a walk?" He asked, his eyes meeting Bill's again. "We could just explore the area around the house, if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan." Bill replied, standing up with a grunt and leaning against the window sill with his arms folded. "I've been stuck in this stuffy house for a while, let's do it. Don't twist your ankle though." Bill replied with a chuckle, trying hard to remain eye contact with the boy, as that had been a problem lately. Dipper laughed a little, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'll try. It's hard with looks like yours." He said, smiling at Bill. "Let's go." He held out an arm, glancing down at the floor.

Bill scoffed and chuckled, walking towards him. He didn't bother grabbing a jacket, it wasn't terribly cold outside. He followed Dipper's words and walked out the door with him, looking at the forest giving him slight chills. "Why the sudden idea to go n a walk?"

Dipper shrugged, looking around. Summer was just starting to end so the trees were a beautiful color of greens, oranges, yellows, and reds. "It's nice outside." He murmured, breathing in the fresh air. "And I feel bad for being...weird lately." He said, digging his hands into his pockets. He smiled faintly.

"Yeah." Bill agreed, grasping his upper arms with both hands for a moment as he walked. "Weird?" He asked gently, pursing his lips and continuing. He played innocent, as if he hadn't noticed Dipper wasn't sleeping with him. He had to hold back a sigh.

Dipper shook his head, smiling, looking at the ground.

"Let's get on with it then." He started walking, turning and looking at Bill as he did so. He felt something in the pit of his stomach but pushed it away, grinning nervously at the man. "Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?" He said, his eyes moving from Bill's eye to his lips to his hair, and then took it all in, with a deep breath. "I'm lucky to have stepped into your life."

Bill looked back at Dipper, and smiled sweetly. " You're not too shabby yourself." He replied, dropping his arms. His posture wasn't as nice as usual, but would do enough for now. Standing up straight cause pain to shoot through his torso.

"Come on, I got somewhere we can go." Dipper said, pausing and taking Bill's hand. "I think...you'll like it." Bill obliged, taking Dipper's hand and linking their fingers together.

"If I don't I'll be upset. Dragging me all the way out here for nothing? For shame, dipper." Bill teased as they walked.

He started leading the way, down a small path that cut through the woods, the house started to disappear. The area around them was quiet, trees rustling at points, an occasional bird chirping high above. The sun gave brilliant colors to the foliage, and everything seemed perfect. That's when Dipper paused, looking up at the tall trees towering above the two, and he looked back down at Bill, smiling nervously.

"Im not sure exactly what's a good date. I usually try to make the scene nice." He said, shifting his weight between his feet. "Maybe someday I'll be good at this."

"The scene is nice. Don't worry." Bill replied, staring up at the leaves as well. He glanced back down at Dipper, a worried expression plastered on his face. Though, Bill already thought the forest was gorgeous. Since he became human, he'd had a lot of time to think. A lot of time to see. He couldn't escape where he was if he was upset, and instead he thought. He has began to notice small things, and appreciate them. A squirrel, running into a tree. On a normal day, he'd be entertained by killing it. But he couldn't help but appreciate it and it's small existence. He wondered if this was a side effect of suddenly having more emotions than you knew what to do with. Dipper looked back down at Bill, seeing his worry, and raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, but before he could get an answer, he spotted something behind Bill, that made his heart stop. No. He didn't...think they were that close to it. He swallowed visibly, going rigid.

"I... I'm fine. But- are you?" Bill asked gently before furrowing his eyebrows at Dipper's pale expression. He turned to look where his gaze was going and his throat went dry. His sides began to burn immensely, and his shoulders began to ache again at the sight of burnt leaves, feathers, and his blood. It had been a while but it had not rained much yet... His knees went a bit weak and he turned back to Dipper, his throat closing up. "What's- what's wrong... It's like- like when I woke up in the hospital--" Bill breathed out, his hands going up to hold at his neck. Dipper immediately stepped forward, noticing Bill starting to shake, his chest falling and rising.

"You're just panicking, you just, you need to take a deep breath, Bill. Take a deep breath and look at me." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You're okay, okay? You and me, we're okay." He gently reached up, holding Bill's face in hands. "Take a deep breath and focus on me..." Bill glanced around a bit wildly and breathed out shakily, his breath coming in spurts. He calmed slightly as he tried to focus on his words. Panic. An emotion he'd only ever caused.

Bill's hands shakily gripped at his button up and he coughed out a noise, trying to breathe and do as Dipper said. "He- aha... Dipper..." Bill wheezed, blinking fast. "Dipper- what- what is-" he stuttered, suddenly having a hard time meeting Dipper's eyes.

"Shhh..." He said softly, letting the forest around them, the peaceful silence, hush his words. "Bill, it's okay..." He gently brushed his thumb, back and forth, across Bill's cheek. "I'm here. Breathe in, okay? Follow my lead." He took a deep, long breath, and exhaled softly, encouraging Bill to do the same.

Bill hiccuped a bit, attempting not to let the liquid fall from his eye. His head instantly began reliving the scene and he attempted hard to pull himself out of it. Dipper sobbing, Bill screaming, Malphas..Malphas... Bill swallowed in a strangled manner and was suddenly pulled back by Dipper's voice, his eye snapping to his nose and lips as he watched him breathe, eye trailing to stare at his chest.

Inhale...Exhale.... Inhale...Exhale....

He sighed out.

Dipper leaned forward, putting his forehead to Bill's, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him loosely. "It's all okay, it's over, you're fine, Bill..." He whispered, rubbing Bill's back lightly, in small circles.  
He closed his eyes, breathing softly. "Listen to the trees, keep yourself in the present..." He didn't even think about the fact that he used a pet name for Bill, it just came easily to him. "It's all okay."

Bill breathed a bit deeper, the pain in his shoulder subsiding as he calmed and moved his hands to shakily grip Dipper's shirt, reaffirming himself that he was still there. He swallowed loudly and opened his mouth, his hands kneading the fabric of Dipper's shirt by his collarbones. "A-Ah... Sorry.. I-" he felt a bit embarrassed by his escapade.

Dipper shook his head slightly, shifting and kissing Bill on the forehead. "It's okay." He said, smiling softly at Bill. "Let's get out of here." He whispered, hugging Bill carefully, before pulling away. "We can continue or go home. What do you want to do?" He asked, looking into Bill's eye.

"Continue. I..." Bill inhaled sharply, glancing back at the area once more and wishing he could burn the entire thing. He imagined it burning, as he would on a normal day, but still, nothing. He sighed and looked forward, attempting to stand straight, though he was still shaking. "I don't want to hide behind the house like a dog. If it's here then so be it." He mumbled out, averting his eye. Dipper swallowed hard.

"Okay." He said softly, pulling away from Bill. He took his hand again, and started walking again, not looking back at the area. He felt something in his pocket, and refrained from sighing, looking ahead, continuing on their way. "There's actually a clearing up here that overlooks the town," He said, glancing back at Bill. "I thought we could watch the sunset...or something..." Every word sounded dumb in his mouth and he coughed slightly.

Bill held tightly into Dipper's hand, as if it was an anchor, and he followed him a bit silently, but realized as soon as they were about twenty feet ahead, he didn't feel anxious, and only felt the after effects. "That sounds fine." Bill replied, pursing his lips.

"Okay." They reached the clearing Dipper was leading to and the wind blew hard for a moment, making some leaves blow, and Dipper looked out onto the town, his hair swishing across his face. "So ah, yeah. " He said, sitting down and looking at the view. "This is where I would come when I was stuck on my story." He said, looking at the busy life of Gravity Falls. He sighed softly, his hand gripping the grass. Bill sat down next to him, the wind whipping his hair around in a calming manner. He breathed in deeply, the fresh air soothing his lungs. He coughed into his arm before glancing at Dipper and nodding, he looked tense, as if he was forcing himself to appear tranquil. But part of him did truly seem that way. Dipper remembered what was in his pocket and hesitated, swallowing.

"Bill...I just...wanted to say, thanks." He said, quietly. "For...everything. For being here. For doing what you've done." Dipper felt his cheeks grow warm and fumbled on his words a little. "I don't think I can ever make up all you've been put through because of me." He reached into his pocket, hoping desperately that this was a good move, and pulled out a small necklace. It was a thin, black leather cord, nothing too special. Strung on it was a ring, simple and golden. "It's not, I mean, it's not a wedding ring." Dipper said, swallowing. "I just, I thought, maybe...." He glanced up at Bill but looked down at the ring again, now glinting and spinning a little in the wind. "I dunno, like...just a ring. Argh, it's stupid, I know." He dropped his arm, the necklace held in his hand. "I just thought that it could be a symbol. Of. I dunno. My love?" Wow, smooth Dipper. "So you won't forget that, no matter what, I love you." His heart was beating fast and he felt flustered, so he cast his eyes to the town again.

"So yeah."

Bill swallowed and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "A ring?" He asked curiously, leaning a bit with a wince to look at the object in his hand. He blinked at it a couple times and leaned back, a bit confused. "To signify our love?" He furrowed his brows, a bit confused by the idea. "Is it a reminder?"

"Err." Dipper thought about it, and nodded slightly. "Yeah. A reminder of sorts." He finally said, and took a deep breath, trying to gather his messy thoughts. "It's a gift, from me to you, reminding you that no matter what, I love you. So please don't forget that." He leaned over putting the ring in Bill's lap. "If something ever happens, if things get hard...just remember the ring and remember me." He sighed. I'm sorry if it's confusing. Maybe you'll understand one day." He said, pulling at the grass with his free hand slightly.

Bill nodded and then looked to Dipper, who seemed a bit dejected. He began nodding more earnestly. "No-No it's- I like it. Sorry." Bill bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. "I like it, I love it. I love you." Bill stuttered out, calming and looking down at his lap. He picked up the ring and slid it off of the strap it rested on. He slipped it on what seemed to be called the "ring finger," (So thats where it must go right?) "Like this?" He asked Dipper, holding up his hand.

Dipper nodded slightly, biting his lip. "Yeah, like that..." He said softly, briefly meeting Bill's eye, before coughing and looking at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm glad you like it."

Bill grinned proudly, looking down at it. He looked back at Dipper with a frown. "I lost my rings when I lost my powers... Hmm." He hummed glancing around and fishing around in his pockets before looking down and picking a wild flower and tying it into a circle with a knot. "Here. Best I can do right now." He held out his hand. Dipper laughed a little, holding out his hand to Bill.

"Alright, Bill." He said, watching the man put the makeshift ring onto Dippers finger. He waggled it a little, looking at the flower, and smiled. "Thanks." He murmured, looking up at Bill, and keeping eye contact steadily for the first time in weeks. Bill nodded slowly, sighing out and looking over the valley. He pulled his knees into his chest, a sort of childlike gesture, and pursed his lips.

"You're right. Moments like this..." He breathed, looking back at Dipper. "Are what makes being human worth it." Dipper nodded slightly, smiling faintly.

"Yeah..." He murmured, turning his head and looking at the sun as it started hiding behind the mountains. A beautiful array of colors was across the sky, purples and pinks and oranges, tinged with red and a dark blue. He found himself not wanting the day to end. Not wanting this moment, here and now, to end.

Bill chuckled out and leaned his head into Dipper's shoulder. "And to think, here I am, happy." He smiled and closed his eye, breathing in the air and pleasantly letting the wind toss his hair around. He was glad he and Dipper lived in an oddly remote little house. Away from prying eyes. Dipper closed his eyes and smiled. The wind and warmth of the sun made everything perfect, and he shifted closer to Bill, wrapping an arm around him. His thumb fiddled with the ring on his finger a little, and he sighed softy.

"Happy, hm?" He hummed, burrowing his nose in Bill's hair.

"Yeah." Bill replied with a smile, lifting up his head to place a kiss on Dipper's jaw. He sighed and looked up at him with a soft grin, shaking his head and chuckling. "Cliche. I've seen lots of cpuples do this. Never experienced it." He sad lowly.

A grin found its way onto Dippers features. "How does it feel, experiencing it?" Dipper asked, looking down at Bill. "Being a human and all?" He brought Bill closer to him.

Bill hummed a bit, not sure how to answer the question. "You make it worth it." He replied softly, staring down at the grass beneath them. He swallowed and pursed his lips, staring down at the valley below them.

Dipper chewed on his lip, falling quiet. "Bill..." He said, trailing off. He didn't want to bring up that night. He didn't want to say anything to Bill. Not until...He stared at the sun, spots appearing in his vision. "Will you kiss me?" He finally asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Bill asked gently, turning to face him with a curious, wide eyed expression. His stomach in butterflies, he chuckled and leaned forward a bit, but not all the way. Dipper blinked a few times.

"Honestly, I've been told I'm a bad kisser." He said, without really thinking. When his head caught up with his mouth his eyes widened and he closed his mouth. _Dipper you're a lost cause._

"You're not...." Bill hummed through Dipper's lips, closing his eye and leaning back a bit when his sides began to burn and ache a bit again. He pulled away, blinking slowly at him. Dipper noticed Bill's pain and he frowned a little.

"Let's get back, okay?" He said, standing slowly. "The sun's gonna go down soon anyway." He smiled softly and held a hand out for Bill.

"Alright." Bill replied, his stomach in butterflies as he took Dipper's hands and let him haul him up with a grunt. He looked across the sunset over the valley one last time before turning to Dipper and offering his arm again.

Dipper smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek, before taking his arm, and they started walking back to the shack.

✧✧✧✧

It took around ten minutes and when they made it, Dipper held the door open for Bill, and once they were inside, he started making dinner for the both of them. Bill sat down on top of the dining table and crossed his ankles, leaning against the wall it was sat on as he watched Dipper work. He couldn't help but stare a bit downward as Dipper worked though. He certainly did have a well shaped form. Bill blinked and looked upward and away, trying to pull his eye away from Dipper's ass out of his own self embarrassment. Dipper hummed to himself, moving around and grabbing a few plates, setting omelets on each of the plates, and put the eggs in the sink. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses, setting them down.

"I hope you're okay with breakfast for dinner." Dipper said absentmindedly, bending down and opening the fridge, grabbing a thing of orange juice. "Doctor said you were lacking in vitamin C and orange juice doesn't go well with many things." He closed the fridge and straightened up, turning and flashing a small smile at Bill. "You okay?"

"Absolutely!" Bill chimed up at him with a wide grin, realizing how starving he was at the smell of food. "Ugh Vitamins?" Bill groaned, raising an eyebrow and looking at the orange juice. "Did you spike this?" He asked before his expression relaxed at Dipper's smile, his legs going a bit weak.

"No?" Dipper said, handing him a glass and his plate. He got out a fork and set it on the plate. "There wouldn't be a need anyway. You don't hardly ever wake up in the night. You're a heavy sleeper." Dipper teased, sitting by Bill and starting to eat his omelette. He smiled, closing his eye. "Mm..." He hummed. "Why would you ask?"

"Hmm." Bill pursed his lips and took a sip of it, disregarding Dipper's question. "It's sour. Like the lemons. I like it." Bill replied, looking up at Dipper with a grin at the memory of going to dinner with him.

Dipper grinned, shaking his head. "You're odd. The only person I know who likes sour things." He said, bringing the glass to his lips and drinking and orange juice. He quickly finished off his meal, hungry, and jumped up. He moved over to the sink, starting to clean. Mentally, he realized he usually wouldn't clean up. He chuckled a little. Something he picked up from Bill.

"They're yummy." Bill replied, staring to eat the eggs in front of him. He quickly finished along with Dipper, noticing how fast he was eating and turning it into a contest for himself. When he was finished, a couple minutes after Dipper, he stood and walked to the sink, beginning to help Dipper do the dishes. "Those were some good eggs, Pine Tree. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dipper said warmly. "I try my best." He put away the dishes, drying them off, and soon, dinned was over. He yawned, stretching slightly. "Today was nice." Dipper said, closing his eyes. He opened them after a moment and looked down at his hand, where the little wildflower still managed to hang on. "God..." Dipper muttered quietly, bringing a hand to cover his face.

Bill stared over at him, his face a bit blank and confused. "Why are you cursing?" He asked curiously, leaning over to look at what Dipper was looking at and realized it was the ring. He smiled a bit. Dipper found himself with a stupid smile on his face and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm one lucky guy." Dipper breathed, leaning slightly into the counter. He looked over at Bill, stupidly in love. Bill snorted at him and came up behind the man, wrapping his arms around his waist and grabbing onto his own forearms as a sort of lock.

"You think you're lucky~" he purred into his ear, chuckling lowly. Dipper blinked and shivered, swallowing.

"I don't think," he said, shifting on his feet. "I know." He felt Bill hold onto him tightly, and nervously chuckled. Bill breathed out onto his neck and chuckled again, kissing Dipper's jaw and pursing his lips before reluctantly unhooking his arms. Dipper felt his knees go weak slightly, and laughed shakily. "Well then..." He murmured, rubbing his neck. Waiting a few heartbeats, Dipper than moved. He leaned forward and kissed Bill, grabbing his chin, and held the kiss for a few moments, before pulling away and grinning. His thumb swiped across Bill's jawline lightly before he let his hand drop. Bill shivered at the feeling of Dipper's fingers on his chin, and he almost melted, knees shaking a bit. He hummed a bit dizzily.

"Shall we go to bed?"

"I suppose" he replied quietly, stopped as his eye went a bit wide. "But only if you come with me." He demanded. Bill didn't want another night without Dipper there to warm and comfort him. 

Dipper stopped, just hesitating for a millisecond, before pulling his thoughts together. "Of course." He said, looking at Bill. "Anything for you." He smiled, offering his hand to Bill. "Let's be on our way then." He said. Bill took it and followed after him, a slight trot in his step as he walked, humming some classical tune from the 17th centuries. He plopped down on the bed, though a bit gently, and removed his shoes and button up swiftly. Dipper watched him, sighing softly under his breath, and got undressed. Slowly, he climbed into bed, waiting for Bill to join him. He looked up at the man expectantly, chewing on his lip.

Bill glanced at him, shrugging off his clothing and folding it on the side table. He chuckled. "You look like a lost puppy." He teased, smirking and taking off his eyepatch. He didn't bother looking at the eye much anymore, now that he was human, it had become an actual wound. though he didn't feel the pain of it, it wasn't pretty to look at. He climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around Dipper's neck.

Dipper laughed a little, closing his eyes. "Maybe I am lost..." He said, wrapping his arms around Bill carefully. Without his shirt, Dipper could feel the stitches and bandages of his surgery. He placed a kiss above the wound where Bill's eyepatch normally sat. Bill hummed, pressing his lips in Dipper's hair. He worried a bit how his damaged body felt against Dipper, but the boy didn't seem to mind.

Dipper smiled tiredly. "Night, Bill..." He said softly, holding him closer. He felt exhausted but his mind was going a million miles per hour. This and that and Malphas and Bill.

Bill...

He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss against the corner of Bill's lips. "I love you." He said quietly. "Love you too, Pine Tree." Bill replied, leaning into his kiss before he tucked his head under Dipper's chin. He sighed out a heavy breath into Dipper's chest and closed his eye, feeling exhausted.

_Pain was no laughing matte-_

He really was loosing his demon qualities.


	10. Chapter 10

Two more weeks of research, and Dipper finally decided on what he was going to do. Two more weeks of tired nights and sad eyes and fake smiles. Bill- He- He couldn't be mortal. He couldn't. The man looked Depressed and tired and it was all his fault. He needed to fix things.

One night, when the sky was clear and the stars were lit brightly, Dipper set out his plan. He had crawled into bed with Bill, who was doing better physically, but Dipper couldn't tell how he was doing emotionally. Bill wasn't as loud as usual, and seemed to be overwhelmed with human emotions. Confused.

Dipper held Bill tightly, before loosening his grip. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, but he breathed steadily through his nose. Once he was sure Bill was asleep, that's when he gently, carefully, climbed out of bed. He looked over Bill's sleeping form, and closed his eyes, twisting the flower ring off of his finger and placing it onto the bedside table, and left the room. He quickly and quietly moved, grabbing objects, items, a knife and a gun. He knew it would be useless but maybe it'd slow Malphas down. Maybe.

He took a deep breath, and grabbed the notes he had been collecting over the weeks, and left the house.

Dipper ran through the forest, skidding to a stop in a small clearing. His throat closed up for a moment and he swallowed hard, looking at the feathers. He grit his teeth and went to work, grabbing his knife and carving the Sigil into the ground, surprised by how well he could see in the dark. The moon was above him though, so it help as he stood up and saw it, looking it over. He nodded stiffly and dropped his bag, swallowed. "Marchosias , te voco, demon inferni, et causas mens custodis." He said, slicing down his fingers. He hissed in pain as blood dropped down onto the Sigil and it lit up, bright red, making Dipper stumble back. In a flash of light, there he was. "Malphas." Dipper said quietly. The Raven creature looked down on Dipper, tilting its head slightly.

"You're the boy who was courting the weak demon, Bill Cipher." He stated. Dipper gritted his teeth.

"Malphas, you know why I'm here." He said, his voice low. He could feel blood slipping down his fingers, dropping onto ground. Malphas crowed, a noise that was similar to a laugh.

"His immortality, no? The rights to be a demon?" The Raven swooped in, and Dipper flinched slightly, but held his ground as Malphas cooed, "And what do you have to offer me?"

✧✧✧✧

Dipper took a deep breath, and stared down the demon. "My thoughts and motives to destroy you." He said, steady. Malphas paused, before laughing, sharply. The sound gritted against Dippers ears.

"Destroy me? Boy, do you understand who I am? What I am? You can't destroy me." Dipper suddenly felt something in his head, searching, flipping through his thoughts and memories. He passed by the memories and images of the research Dipper did on the demon, and chuckled. "You think simple things like that can hurt me? Fool." Before he could blink, Malphas swooped forward, slamming Dipper into a tree. He grunted, his breath knocked out of him.

"You know I can destroy you. I did my research well." Dipper spat. The beady eyes of the Raven glared at him, and he felt talons against his flesh. A hot wave of fear went through him but he shoved it down, getting into the demon's face. "Give Bill's abilities back." He said slowly, keeping the pain from his voice.

Bill jolted up with a start, glancing and feeling on the bed out of reflex before he'd realized he had just yelled Dipper's name. His actual name. He swallowed. Dipper wasn't in the bed. Bill felt clammy and when he looked down, his hands were shaking wildly. He shoved the blankets off him with nervous hands, stumbling upward. "W-where-" he gasped out quietly, turning on the lamp and realizing for sure that Dipper wasn't in the room. Bill cursed, a sick feeling pooling in his stomach as he pulled on his shirt over his undershirt, shakily and furiously buttoning it, a task that took longer than it should have due to his trembling. He pulled on his pants and grabbed a old flashlight off of the desk in the corner. He looked down at it and sighed, walking around the house to look for Dipper before a sick feeling set into him and he felt dizzy as he dashed out the front door.

 

Bill began shrieking Dippers name, nervously calling out in the forrest and breaking int oa sprint, ignoring the splitting feeling on his sides from running so fast. His throat began to go dry and the light of the flashlight was only used to keep himself from running into trees. He really hoped what he thought was happening was not happening. "DIPPER!"" He cried out, panting and placing a hand on his side to try and quell the pain as he ran, slowing to a stop and turning in slight circles. It was dark. He wasn't sure where he was. The panicking feeling began to rise into his throat again and he attempted to quell it by breathing slow, which was becoming a bit hard.

Dippers heart stopped dead in his chest when he heard a panicked scream, yelling his name. The Raven almost looked like he was smirking, and pulled slowly away.

"You play a dangerous game, threatening demons and stealing their lives away." He crowed softly. "You're a fun toy. It's a shame I don't enjoy toys that think they deserve to walk on the ground I do." Dipper felt something sharp in his leg, and he gasped in pain, falling to one knee. He looked down to see blood, his thigh torn open. He felt lightheaded already but turned to look up at the bird. "Last chance." He managed. "Or I will end you." He raised a shaky hand towards Malphas.

Bill sighed, one hand nervously tugging at his neck and hair and chest as he walked, the other holding the flashlight. He wished he had his magic to light the way but.. no such luck. The air was hot and the sky was dark still. Bill guessed it was around three in the morning. He sucked in a breath, hoping Dipper just couldn't sleep and decided to go for a midnight walk. Though... he knew that wasn't it. And with the flash of light, he sucked in a sharp breath, beginning to sprint.

Bill rushed into the clearing, almost tripping over a rock and catching his balance at the last minute. The flashlight dropped to the ground and clattered out of his hands as he stared up at the demon in front of him. His blood ran cold. Instead of confidence, he felt pure fear pulse through his veins. His gaze whipped to Dipper, pinned to the tree. A sort of strangled, distraught noise tugged itself from his throat as he struggled to remain standing. "You didn't!" Bill screamed.

Dipper looked at Bill, his eyes full of pain, and regret, and fear. His hand was still outstretched. Then he felt something by his ear, a beak.

"I'll see you in hell, Dipper Pines." Bloody talons were in his hand, shaking it, and light filled up the world, Dipper gritting his teeth together as he tried to not scream out. "I'll take something with me for the road." He heard in the back of his head, and it felt like something was torn, the past five weeks, all his research on the demon being taken away. And then something else. The light suddenly stopped, and Dipper collapsed, his eyes rolling up into his skull as he passed out. The last thing he saw was Bill's glowing eye, and a faint blue aura around him.

Bill's knees almost gave out when Dipper hit the ground, and he sprinted over to him, knees skidding across the ground as he fell. His eye s burned painfully and- ...eye...eyes..?" Bill swallowed and held up a hand in front of his eye, which was glowing. He let out a sobbing noise as he stared down at Dipper and vigorously shook him. "D-Dipper wake up!" Bill cursed to himself and looked at Dipper's leg. He swallowed dryly at the blood and closed his eyes, breathing slow and imagining the would healing. He opened his eyes and felt sick when he saw the skin healed. His powers were back. That meant Dipper... Dipper had given him something. He coughed and grabbed the flashlight, setting it on top of Dipper' torso as he hoisted him up and began jogging back home. He didn't bother using his light. He didn't want to use his magic.

✧✧✧✧

Dipper felt...wrong. He opened his eyes, and saw he was in a black void. He looked around, feeling a chill go through him.  
"Where am I...?" He asked, his voice echoing slightly. He tried to think back to before he was unconscious, and realized his mind was blank. Panic filled him, and he tried moving, but he was stuck in one place, and then, he felt himself dropping.

He yelped, going into a free fall.

Dipper felt sick.  He fell hard, fasting, wind whipping through his hair. He struggled to try and keep upright, ending up in a spiral, head over heels. Or at least, that's what it felt like. He couldn't see anything. "HELP!" He screamed into the open air, arms reaching out, desperately trying to find anything, _anything_.  
His eyes shot open and he found himself in his bed. His breathing was hard, cold sweat on his forehead and back of his neck. He reached one hand up to push back the hair that was in his eyes and found it shaking. Light was seeping into the room, and he looked at the clock. _6:14_

He found one question on his mind.

What happened? His gaze turned to the man sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

He sat at a desk in the corner of the room, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, words, Latin, numbers, ideas, questions, all on a small beige piece of paper with a pen in his fingers. At the stirring of the bed, he glanced over, bags under his eyes apparent and sweat beading his brow. His heart hadn't stopped racing since they got home. He turned and bit his lip, anxious butterflies stinging and biting his stomach.

Dipper jumped at the sound of someone at his desk, and looked over, seeing a man with blonde hair and a golden eye looking back at him. He looked haunted, the pen in his hand quivering slightly. Dipper let his hand fall into his lap.

"B...Bill...?" He whispered softly, confused.

Bill stood up quickly and shakily, so fast and with enough force that the chair behind him almost fell over. He paid no attention and rushed to the man's side, enveloping him in a tight but wary hug at the mention of his name. Dipper remembered him. Dipper saw him and Dipper knows him. He pulled away, a relieved but furious and anxious look in his eyes. Dipper was taken aback as the demon wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He swallowed slightly, looking around, before going back to Bill.

"Er..." He felt horrible confusion. "Why the sudden affection?" He asked, his voice guarded. Bill pulled away shakily, staring down at him.

"Pine- Dipper..." He stuttered out, his hands sliding up to hold Dipper by the shoulders. He breathed out nervously, his body language tense and on edge. "What did you do last night?"

Dipper blinked. "I..."

What did he do last night?

...What had he done for the past...

He swallowed, hard. "I-I don't know, Bill. I can't remember." He said, leaning away. "I can't...remember much." He dug through his mind of the last two and a half months. He went to Maryland, found Bill...came back......some memories of Bill came to mind, him in a windowsill while reading, washing dishes...him being taken away on a stretcher...He looked up at Bill. "I...What's going on?" He asked quietly. Bill's expression fell and he made a soft noise at the back of his throat, standing up and holding his hand over his mouth, backing into the window in the corner. His body language, reclusive and anxious.

"What do you remember?" He asked softly without looking at him. Dipper kicked the blankets off of him and stared at the dried blood on his pants, a hole torn into them but his skin okay. He looked at Bill, and got out of the bed.

"I remember you." He said, his brow furrowing. "I remember seeing you on the train, you living with me, you washing dishes, reading, you on a stretcher, bleeding out. I remember you. But it doesn't fit together." Dipper walked over to Bill and put his hands on Bills shoulders, staring at him. "What's going on? Nothing is connecting, Bill." He said, his voice urgent. Bill swallowed and turned to him, pursing his lips and shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just- " He started softly, pursing his lips. His powers were back... But did that mean his immortality was too? He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to bed. I'm glad you're awake and safe." Bill nodded and walked out of the room, deciding he could try and get an hour or two of sleep on the couch in the living room. Dipper frowned and went after Bill, stopping him in the hallway.

"Bill..." He said, looking at the man. He looked...defeated. A chill went through Dipper. What had he done to cause this...? He swallowed, and looked down. "The deal was, you could sleep in my bed. Remember? It's better than the couch." He said quietly. "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I don't...I just..." He shifted. "I don't know. I wish I could remember." He sighed. "Please get some rest." He looked up at Bill, guilt washing through him.

Bill swallowed and sighed, pursing his lips and nodding at him. He considered getting in the bed for a moment but decided he couldn't right now. He licked his lips and sighed. "Go back to sleep. I'll...make something in the morning." He said at the doorway, walking down the hallway and into the living room with exhausted posture. For a moment he leaned against one of the walls, his head tilted painfully towards it. He swallowed and continued, sitting on the couch and leaning his elbow on the arm of the seat. His hand rested on his chin and he fell asleep sitting up.

✧✧

Dipper swallowed, and walked slowly back into the room, closing the door behind him. That's when the panic set in. "What the fuck?" He hissed, walking back and forth. "What did you do Dipper?" He growled, pulling at his hair. Whatever it was, it got to Bill. He stopped and looked at his desk, and rushed over, looking at the papers. The paper that Bill was writing on was covered, and he tried to make out what was on it. After a few minutes of fumbling around he had to put it down, a headache growing in the back of his head. His eye darted around and landed on a stack of papers. His book, ten chapters in, was in the corner. The man squinted and picked it up, before swiping through the pages. Bill, exposition, confli...he paused, reading a sentence.

 _"And what's your name?" Bill said, his voice smooth. A predatory grin was spread across his features. The boy, camera strung around his neck, swallowed visibly. "Tyrone." He said, his dark eyes meeting Bill's._  

Dipper felt something, and licked his lips, before continuing. At points they would meet again, and then...it flipped to 'Tyrone', telling the story from his point of view.

He sucked in a breath when his eyes trailed over the words, _He felt his knees go weak when Bill smiled at him. Could...he have fallen for him?_  A sharp pain went off in Dipper's head and he groaned, pushing away from the desk and stumbling to the windowsill, holding his head. "What...the hell..." He breathed, looking around. Could...could he have......

A few hours later Dipper had managed to get himself downstairs, quietly make breakfast/lunch, and then walked into the living room. Bill was just waking up, and he could tell he looked uncomfortable from sleeping in that position. He stepped forward, holding out some food and a cup of coffee. "Hey." He said quietly, keeping his eyes on the food instead of Bill.

"Morning..." Bill said softly, taking the food graciously and leaning back on the couch for a moment, the plate and cup resting in his hands. "I told you I was going to make food." He mumbled with his eye closed.

"You needed sleep." Dipper said, looking around the room. He swallowed, looking back at Bill. He felt his stomach twisting and turning, flipping around. "Can...can we talk?" He asked, hesitantly.

Bill blinked slow and took a long sip of the coffee before setting it on the end table next to the couch. "Sure, kid." He said a bit dejectedly, crossing his ankles and setting the plate on the little table as well

Dipper moved, sitting on the couch by the chair, and looked down at his feet. His fingers interlocked, and he fell quiet for a moment, his thumbs fiddling. He needed to collect his thoughts. "I-I..." He said, cursing at his stutter. "I was looking around and...I found my book, y'know?" He asked, glancing quickly at Bill, before dropping his eyes back down. "I thought maybe, it could have something. That could help." He coughed. "A-And...I found some stuff in my book that...made me think..." He sighed, sitting up straight. "Bill were, were we," He coughed, deflating a little. _Spit it out!_  He had trouble looking at Bill. "We're we, like, you and me...to...toge...ther...?" He managed, his cheeks flushing. He bit his lip, waiting for the demon to yell at him.

Bill bit his lip and averted his eye, standing up and taking the cup of coffee. He propped one hand on his hip and took another long swig of the bitter liquid before staring Dipper down and swallowing. 

"No."


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper being with Bill only would get him into more trouble. He could live with him but- demons would start coming after him again. His heart and stomach twisted painfully. After effect of human emotions he supposed.

Dipper held his breath, and slowly, exhaled. He didn't want to press it. "O-Okay." He mumbled. That meant that...His heart hurt slightly. Did he have feelings for Bill that he didn't reciprocate? Or maybe he just had a good idea for the book and his real name was the only name that fit? He stood slowly, from the couch. "I'm gonna..." He said, feeling a bad headache come on. "I need to..." He needed to what? He needed to _remember_. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I need to breathe." He managed, walking and grabbing his coat, slipping on his shoes, and left.

Bill swallowed and licked his lips, the taste bitter. He watched Dipper breathe out nervously and had to hold himself from running over to hug him and kiss him and tell him it was okay. Not only was he hurt, he was angry. But yelling at Dipper would do no good. Instead he sat down on the floor. Legs crossed, cradling the cup. He felt nauseous and hungry at the same time, but one more so than the other. He bit the inside of his cheek. Hard. If Dipper had only spoken to him... This wouldn't have happened.

Dipper broke into a dead sprint as soon as the door closed behind him, running through the forest, up the hill, climbing, scratches on his face from branches whipping across his cheeks, and he stopped when he came to a clearing, a cliff that overlooked Gravity Falls. He stood there, breathing hard, his fists clenched, and screwed his eyes shut. He screamed, his voice echoing, once, twice, fading. He dropped, his legs crumpling under him, and he swore, putting his head in his hands. "What did I do...?" He whispered softly. "Did I make myself forget that I loved him...?" He bit his tongue at that, going still. Love him...He had feelings for Bill. He knew he did, he must've, he _had_   to. He clenched his fist and raised it, then threw it down, he stopped though, abruptly, his eyes looking down at a small patch of wildflowers his fist was over. It sparked something...it...a pain rang through his head, and he flinched, letting his hand drop weakly onto the flowers. "What did I do..." He whimpered, feeling lost.

Bill finished his coffee and looked at the food with disdain. He scoffed and placed the cup in the sink before walking over to the food and staring it down. He took a bite and almost gagged. Maybe later. He decided to go put it in the little fridge they had and he walked back into the bedroom, sitting down in the desk again. He tapped his feet on the floor and held up his hand, a small flame igniting it it. He cursed and put out the flame with his fist, turning the hand around and looking at the ring that still sat on his finger. "No matter how bad things would get...You would remember." Dipper had said... Bill chuckled, reaching up his hand to wipe at his eyes with the heel of his palm.

Dipper finally stumbled back to the house, around six pm. He pushed the door open, walking forward. "Bill!" He called, looking around. "Where are you?" He grit his teeth, trying to keep his lunch in his stomach. Bill had begun his furious scribbling again, compulsively, with nothing better to do. He alternated between scribbling notes and symbols, reading Dipper's book looking at his own book, not really bothering to pick it up, and pacing up and down the hallways. He wanted to yell, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He couldn't and his wound ached and he could just heal it but he didn't want to it kept him grounded it kept him living.  
When he heard Dipper asking for him, he swallowed dryly, his throat aching as he licked his lips and stood, walking back down to the living room on shaky legs.

"I'm right here."

Dipper stared up at Bill, a million things coming to mind, a billion of emotions, and he just stared. "I don't know what's going on, I don't know why I can't remember, I-I don't know anything." He said, taking a step towards Bill. "All I know is that when I look for anything to grasp onto it's you. I can't think of anything but you." He swallowed dryly, refusing to back down. "And I can't, I can't believe Im doing this, maybe it's why I can't remember anything!" He laughed nervously. "Maybe I couldn't handle rejection. But Bill," He glanced down, taking a deep breath, and looked up. "I think...I love you. I know that. I know that I do. Because from the moment I woke up, to right now, looking at you made me all sorts of dizzy. And I don't even know if you can feel love back, but..." He trailed off, looking helplessly at Bill. "I know that I love you, no matter what. Even if I lose my memories. I can't lose that." He bit the inside of his mouth, stopping his rambling, and looked at Bill.

"You really messed up, Pine Tree." Bill sighed out. He lifted up a hand and ran his fingers through his sandy hair. He swallowed and folded his arms. "You really, really messed up." He breathed, laughing bitterly. Shit. Dipper tilted his chin up slightly, shaking his head. "

You don't need to tell me something I already know." He said softly. "Falling for a demon, hah..." He closed his eyes, feeling sick. "I'm sorry. I just..." He laughed weakly. "Fuck." He opened his eyes to look at Bill.

Bill sucked on his lip for a moment before he coughed and shook his head. "Dipper- I-" he stopped and swallowed nervously. "I gave up my immortality and my powers for you. I became human for you." He choked out, his hands splaying out helplessly. "I became human for you and you don't even remember." He choked out. "A-and you had to assume that wasn't what I wanted." He swallowed again, dryly, attempting to keep his voice steady. "You...." He really didn't want to explain this word for word. He shook his head.

Dipper froze. He felt something, in his brain, hurting, throbbing, but he needed to know more. "B-Bill," He breathed, swallowing hard. He-- He gave...A strangled noise was torn from the back of his throat. "I...What did I _do_...?" He whispered, shaking slightly. He felt lightheaded.

Bill shook his head, his hands coming up to hold his face. He swallowed and untucked his shirt rolling it up to reveal the stitches, which had begun to slightly tear and bleed. He swallowed. "The stretcher." He breathed. "The first night...." He couldn't quite piece together the whole story without his voice shaking. "You summoned him again. Without consulting me. You... He took your memories of our...us..." He began to grow irritated, exhausted. "Why did you do that...?" He choked out.

Dipper stared at his stitches, then back at Bill. "I-I..." Why _did_   he do that? And who did he summon? Dipper stepped forward but didn't touch Bill, his hand wavering in front of him. "I d-don't know." He whispered. "I wish I could tell you." He looked up at Bill. "I guess...I-I...felt guilty..." He managed to get out. "F-For coming into your life, for you to choose m-me over your abilities." That was the only reasonable explanation. Dipper gave up his memories, or some memories, so Bill could have his life back. He felt sick to his stomach. His head was pounding horribly and he stumbled back, his back hitting the wall and he held his head, gasping out in pain. "A-Aah..."

Bill stared at the floor, unrolling his shirt and shaking his head, chuckling. He looked up when Dipper fell back and he opened his mouth in surprise. He wasn't sure where he stood. Angry and upset and irritated but- in love. And he bit down his resentment to grab Dipper's hand. "Come on- that stuff isn't exactly easy on a body." He said, shaking his head. "You should probably turn in early..." He mumbled.

Dipper waited until the sharp pains dulled out, his chest rising and falling painfully, and he looked up at Bill, realizing tears were slipping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He choked out, his hand squeezing Bill's tightly. "I don't understand and I'm sorry." He felt lost and dizzy and he just wanted to be okay, and be with Bill, and...He let out a small, choked sob. "I wi-wish I could tell you why I did what I d-did."

Bill bit his lip and sighed. "I wish you could too, kid." He breathed, nervously and hesitantly linking their fingers together. "Get..get some sleep. I need to think more." Bill bit out. His heart ached at the sight of Dipper's tears and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "You tell me." He said, his voice strained. "At this point, you know more about anything than I do." He swallowed, wiping the salty tears away from his face with his free hand. "God, dammit." He leaned against the wall a moment later, trying to get himself together, and then he stood, shakily. "I-I..." He trailed off, and shook his head. "I don't feel like I have the right to tell you I love you." His hand slipped from Bill's, and he felt hollow. "I'll get some sleep." He mumbled, walking away from him. "Night."

Bill didn't respond. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before nodding. At Dipper walking away, his heart began to ache and he ran up behind him to give him a hug. Though he was mad and confused... It still hurt to see Dipper so upset. He nervously pulled away. "Sleep well..." He murmured. "I'll... I'll..." He sighed. "I'll join you in a few hours."

Dipper held his breath when the blonde wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes, and bit his lip when he felt a kiss be pressed into the top of his head. "Okay." He whispered. Bill pulled away and Dipper felt wrong, like Bill's arms should always be around him, because in that short few seconds he felt safe. He glanced over his shoulder at Bill, looking him in the eye. "Good luck with your thinking." He said, rubbing his red, teary eyes. He turned and went upstairs, leaving the man alone.

Bill watched him leave and felt tears well up in his eyes. What was he to do? Dipper didn't remember them. He didn't remember all the  moments they had shared. At least he hadn't forgotten him completely.

He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, tapping his foot and letting his head rest in his hand. He pulled back and leaned into the couch. He was angry. He was angry Dipper hadn't consulted him. He was angry that Dipper had done what he did. He was angry that he had his powers back. As soon as he was used to them being gone, he got them back. He pursed his lips, his eye turning a bit red as he attempted to control himself. He needed to burn something. Bill swallowed hard and stood up, walking outside and closing the door quietly. He sprinted and ran to the place that clearing. As he reached the area, sigil still apparent and blood and feathers scattered about it. He stared at it with contempt.

He lifted up a hand and the ground began to burn in blue light. The feathers began to burn and the blood crackled away with the wood. He fell to his knees, staring at the mess and shaking his head. He leaned his forehead onto the ground and let himself cry out of loss and confusion for the first time in.. Forever. The faint sound of wind chimes echoed. He sat there for a few moments, sitting back on his heels and staring up at the twilight lit sky.

_Kid, you absolute fool._

He chuckled again, standing and lifting up his arms. The fire got stronger, and when he dropped them, it stopped completely. He sighed, looking at the charred trees and grass. It's a good thing winter was coming.

Bill pursed his lips and turned tail, walking back home, relieved that he didn't have to deal with looking at the damned area anymore. He walked into the house. It was around eight and the sun had begun to set. He settled on walking out onto the deck and sitting on it, leaning his head against the wood and staring ahead. Wind chimes... 

After about half an hour, it was around nine and he decided it was time to get some actual sleep. He sighed out and walked into their room, kicking off his shoes and undoing his button up. He shrugged it off, folding it and putting it on the dresser. He glanced at the lump in the bed, his head throbbing as he walked over and pulled the blankets off to climb into the bed. He left his ring and slacks on. They'd get wrinkled but he'd deal with that later. He turned, facing away from Dipper and falling asleep fast. He didn't bother going to the mindscape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mention of overdose

In the morning, Dipper woke up, his bleary eyes adjusting to the faint light coming in through the window, and saw a form in front of him, sleeping. He bit his tongue, going still. He just...wanted to make things right. That's all he ever wanted to do. That had to be the reason why he made a deal with a demon, right? Bill was meant to be a demon, not a human. But...he swallowed, exhaling through his nose slowly, and shifted forward, wrapping his arms around Bill's waist and pressing his face into the back of his neck. His fingers went over the stitches on Bill's sides lightly, carefully, afraid to hurt him. He held his breath, his nose brushing against the back of the sleeping mans neck. "I love you." The breathless whisper resonated in the quiet room, and Dipper squeezed his eyes shut. Bill stirred a bit, aware of something warm pressed to his back. He swallowed and shivered, goosebumps crawling up and down his arms. He sighed out, blinking his eyes open and suddenly becoming aware of Dipper pressed to his back. He flinched when he felt his hands on his stitches and he trembled a bit, not sure how to feel. He laid still and quiet. "I'm sorry." He said softly, against the back of Bill's neck. He shifted and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, hesitant, nervous, and pulled away slightly. Bill shook his head, burying his face into the pillow and exhaling loudly for a moment. He shifted, turning and wincing.

"Morning." He murmured. He rolled to face Dipper and blinked slow. He only just realized he had fallen asleep with his eyepatch on, and it was awkwardly askew.

"Morning." Dipper said softly. "Why..." He swallowed. "Why don't you heal yourself? You have the ability now." He felt stupid, moving away from Bill some more. He was glad the bed was big enough to do so.

"I don't want to." Bill replied flatly, turning his head to stare at the ceiling. "I healed yours." Bill glanced downward, referencing to the hole in Dipper's pants. "I don't want to." He repeated.

"Okay." Dipper stared at Bill, blinking slowly. He swallowed hard. "Why don't you leave?" He murmured. "I bet you don't want to deal with me anymore. Fucking up and all that." He stared at the pillow his head rested on, studying a stray string. "I don't know." Bill stared down at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because I love you." He replied, sighing and looking back up at the blank ceiling. "Because no matter how big the fuck up is, I'll always be here." Bill sighed and held up his hand, showing him the finger. "But you don't remember that, do you?" Dipper sucked in a breath.

"Did." He blinked. "We...We didn't get married did we?" No no no he couldn't have missed out on his wedding. He wouldn't do that to Bill. He raised his hand from the covers and looked at the small flower ring. "Oh god..." He covered his face with his hands. "I can't...I'm... _Bill_...." Bills expression dropped and he began laughing, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Don't worry- We didn't get married." Bill snickered and breathed out, his heart aching and his cheeks slightly flushed. "We couldn't even if we wanted to." Bill laughed. "It's the nineteen fifties."

Dipper looked at Bill laughing and couldn't help but ease into it, laughing a little too. "Oh, good..." He said, after laughing a little. "I would never want to forget my wedding day." He looked at the ring that was on Bill's hand and reached forward, taking his hand. "But...what did happen that day?" He asks softly, looking at the golden band. It certainly looked like a wedding ring. Something pinged in his head, making him wince. Bill cleared his throat, his other hand gripping his neck and rubbing at his face a bit.

"That day... You gave me that ring. And you told me to wear it so that you... we wouldn't forget that you loved me." Bill's eyes looked pained. "You said it was a reminder. I gave you the flower, because... I didn't have any rings on me at the time." Dipper took a deep breath, staring at the ring, his thumb rubbing it carefully. Then he glanced at the ring on his finger, and he became angry with himself. How could he do that? Go behind Bill's back, make deals with other demons... He swallowed his anger.

"Bill..." He murmured, looking up at him. "I..." He sighed. "I don't know how to fix this. I want to, really badly but I just...I don't know how to." His eyes flickered back down to the ring. "Please tell me what to do, I..." He was at a lost for words. "I love you." Bill sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms under and around Dipper's torso.

"I love you too... I'm... Surprised he didn't take that..." He sighed. "But kid- I'm a demon again. Other demons won't exactly like me courting a human." Bill sighed. "Things like this will keep happening. If you had just talked to me- I wouldn't have to worry." Bill sighed out. Dipper closed his eyes, not wanting to hear what Bill was saying. Not believing it.

"I'm sorry." Dipper said quietly. "I shouldn't have done anything. We wouldn't have been stuck in this stupid situation." Dipper looked up at Bill, swallowing. "Maybe we should just..." He didn't even want to say the words. "...Part ways..."

Bill's voice caught in his throat and he swallowed, considering his answer. "It'd hurt me more than it'd hurt you." He chuckled lowly. "You don't even remember... Hah...." Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, pulling him closer.

"I can remember parts of you that made me fall in love with you." He said softly, looking at him. Bill shifted a bit awkwardly at the touches, not sure how to react to them. "I may be missing parts of us, parts that matter, but I'd still...I'd still miss you like hell." He whispered, letting his fingers run through Bill's hair. "Deep down I know my memories are there." He said, and blinked slowly. "They're just...locked...up..." He tried to remember the rings again and was met with a throbbing pain. "Bill." He suddenly said, looking back at him. Bill breathed softly into Dipper's hair, sighing and letting his hands reach to press into Dipper's shoulder blades. He listened to his words and opened his eyes.

"Pine tree?" He replied in confusion. Dipper suddenly pulled back, looking at Bill. "My memories." He said urgently. "The demon, whoever he was, he," He swallowed, sitting up. "Maybe... he didn't take them. Maybe he locked them up. I wouldn't be able to sense something was a memory if he _took_ them." He looked at the wildflower ring, remembering him pausing and looking at them in the clearing. "It explains the pain, when I try to remember, i-it's a lock, he locked up my memories..." He breathed, reaching up and grabbing his head. "It has to be that. It has to be. I wouldn't give up my memories of you..." He mumbled to himself, throwing the blankets off of him, standing and pacing. "It makes sense, but...how do I unlock them...?" He furrowed his brow.

"Malphas wouldn't be so kind, kid." Bill replied with a shake of the head and a laugh. "I...I'll figure something out." He finished, his stomach beginning to feel nauseous. He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes, relaxing.

"Malphas...?" Dipper looked up and felt a searing pain go through his head, making his knees go weak as he yelped in pain. He clutched his head tightly, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for it to pass. He opened his eyes finally, gasping for breath. "Malphas." He breathed. He knew that name. He had to. Bill's eyes widened when Dipper convulsed and curled in on himself and his hands reached up to nervously run through Dipper's hair, one hand rubbing his back while the other gently held his locks. He ushered gentle, calming words into his ears, Latin, spells to try and quell Dipper's pain. Though he didn't know if it would work. 

Dipper felt something wash through his head, numbing the pain, and he realized that Bill was by him, gently murmuring Latin in his ears, and he exhaled softly.

"Thanks..." He whispered. Bill continued for another moment, ushering soft words into the other boys ear. After a moment he stopped but continued rubbing circles on his back. "He was the demon you summoned." He murmured into Dipper's ear.

Dipper closed his eyes, letting Bill's voice fill his ears, and then he sighs softly. "It has to be more than that...I know it, I can feel that I remember it, it's just buried under..." He turned to Bill, staring at him. Remembering someone who can help. "I need to make a call."

"To who?" Bill asked gently, pulling away to look at Dipper in the eyes. "Who.... Who could help more than me?" Bill began to grow a bit jealous, though he kept it down.

Dipper chewed on his lip. "My...My grandpa." He said, standing. "He put this seal on me, he can take it off." He lifted up his hair, touching the birthmark. "And then maybe...you could get inside my head..." He swallowed hard at the thought, "And maybe you can undo the locks." It was a longshot. He didn't even know if his grandfather would want to. He was old, very old, nearing death. Could he reverse a seal? Bill began to grow heated and irritated at the mention of the mans name and began to calm slightly as he continued.

"And you trust me to willingly let me into your head again?" Bill asked gently, softly, his hand still tracing up and down Dipper's back, warming up to the idea of touching him again. Dipper chewed on his lip. The creature that gave him night terrors almost his entire childhood? That made him afraid to move, sleep, talk to people? Even shut out his twin sister for a period of time? He looked at the wall across from them, and looked at Bill. He wasn't like that anymore. He wasn't the same Bill Cipher.

"Yeah." He heard himself say. "I do." He looked into Bill's eyes, unwavering. This was the right move. It had to be. Bill stared at him for a moment, blinking slow. He leaned down to press a kiss to Dipper's nose. He sighed out a heavy breath onto his nose. "D-Dipper...Dipper Pines... You taught me how to love... And.... I will protect your mind..." Bill swallowed.

Dipper put his hand on Bill's arm, looking at him, leaning forward. Their foreheads met, and he let out a breath through his nose. 

Bill swallowed slowly. "How soon can you make that call? What time is it even? Hm" He hummed and searched around the room. "Gah..I want you back Pine-Tree." He looked back at him, though his head was still turned away. "You're here but...." He chuckled. "You don't remember." He grinned slyly. "I can fix it. God. God I can fix it. You're making me curse kid." He began to smile and place annoying, quick kisses all over Dipper's face.

Dipper smiled and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, kissing his cheek, hard. "Im sure I can call now." He said, lingering against Bill's skin for a moment, closing his eyes. He pulled away, standing. "Come on. You make breakfast while I call." He held a hand out to Bill, and felt a case of déjà vu. He smiled. They could fix this.

Bill nodded fast, a bit giddy as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his shirt off of the dresser, slipping it over his arms and letting it rest. He didn't bother buttoning it as he trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking at his food from last night. Oop. He'd just eat that later. He began to pull out a bunch of random food items, folding his arms and starting at them when he was done.

Dipper came after Bill, still shirtless, but grabbed his phone, dialing, and held the phone to his ear in anticipation.

**_"Hello?"_ **

The old voice came over, and Dipper let out a breath. "Grandpa." He said softly. "It's nice to hear from you."

**_"Oh, is that Dipper? Nice to hear from you too! Why the sudden call?"_ **

Dipper swallowed, glancing into the kitchen. "Well, gramps, it's a bit complicated..." Bill listened carefully to their conversation as he began to put things away, keeping milk, eggs, butter and bread. Maybe he'd just keep it simple with eggs and toast. Eggs were yellow. Bill grinned, one hand on his hip as he searched out for the pan, turning on the gas fire and setting the pan on top of it. He cracked a couple eggs, washing his hands after he threw them away and put some bread in the toaster oven, leaning against the counter and tapping his foot indignantly as he waited.

Dipper explained the situation, carefully, attempting to leave Bill out. "So, I need you to take the seal off of me. A demon got into my head and locked up some pretty important memories of mine and I can't get to them unless the seal is taken off." He said quietly, wrapping the cord around his finger.

 ** _"The seal? Dipper, what do you mean? What about other demons?"_** Dipper swallowed, knowing he was talking about Bill.

"Please grandpa. I really need your help." There was a long, drawn out pause.

 ** _"I swear, the stress alone of having grandchildren is enough to kill me."_** He muttered. " ** _Can you come to my retirement facility? It's in Canyon City."_**

Dipper brightened up. "Yeah! Yeah, w-- I can do that." Dipper caught himself, glancing at Bill. "Okay. Love you too. Bye." He hung up, sighing in relief. The eggs began to sizzle and Bill grabbed a little wood spoon, pushing them around with a yawn, a hand coming up to adjust and pull on his eyepatch as he cooked. The toast dinged and he blinked slow, looking at it and finishing what he was doing with the eggs before he went to the toast. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Dipper.

"I could have cooked this entire thing in seconds. Why am I doing it the hard way? I hate you for making me want to be human." Bill laughed loudly, turning back to his task.

Dipper laughed. "That's your own fault." He said, walking into the kitchen. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Bill cook. A smile tugged at his lips, and he looked down. Everything was going to be okay. He knew it.

"No its not." Bill argued, scoffing as he grabbed a couple porcelain plates, setting them on the counter and dishing out eggs onto each. He walked over to the toaster oven and pulled the pieces out, yelping when they were too hot. He squinted at the small pieces of bread and set them on the plate, sucking on his thumb as he grabbed the butter with one hand, knife, and then began to butter them taking his thumb out of his mouth to hold the pieces down. "Honestly, what a tedious task..." He murmured.

Dipper rolled his eyes, walking forward and gently bumping Bill out of the way, taking the knife from him, and quickly got the task done. "If it's tedious, speed it up. To me, it's worth it in the end." Dipper said, putting the knife back in the butter, and taking a piece of toast, biting into it. He winked at Bill, grabbing his plate with eggs, but paused, grabbing Bill's hand, inspecting his fingers, saw a small burn. He leaned forward, being corny, and kissed Bill's fingertip, before walking to the table and sitting down.

Bill pouted and huffed, calming and relaxing when Dipper kissed his finger. His cheeks flushed slightly and he grabbed his plate and a knife, sitting down at the table across from Dipper. He hummed quietly as he ate.

"My grandpa is...well, you know how he is." Dipper said. "I don't know if you should come. I don't want you two to start bickering or something." He cut into his egg, watching the yellow spill out slowly. "It's gonna be really interesting. I never knew my grandfather was involved with demons. I just hope he doesn't wear me down into telling him the truth." He laughed slightly. "I don't think he would like the idea of me...being with you." 

Bill huffed and folded his arms, leaving his eggs for a moment. "I want to be there the whole way. Even if we're gonna fight. I can sit still and be quiet. I promise." He pouted and sat up, continuing to indignantly bite at his toast.

Dipper hesitated. "Well the whole point of no fighting means more of a chance of him wanting to undo the seal." He said. "And less of a chance of being kicked out of the will." He tapped his feet on the ground.

Bill puffed up in cheeks for a moment. "Yeah- So- I won't fight." He replied boredly, his hand messing with the collar of his shirt. "You don't have to explain that you've _fallen_  for me. Just explain that you need some locked up memories back. and I'm helping a pal out. Easy Peasy." He grinned a bit slyly.

Dipper sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine, fine." He gave in, waving his hand. "We'll see how this plays out, I guess." He got the rest of his egg on his toast, biting into it. "If he yells at you, do _not_  engage him though. He found a way of shutting you out in my head. He may be old but he'll find a way of kicking your ass." He stood, picking up his plate. "I won't be a mediator."

Bill stood up and set his hands on the table, grinning. "I won't disappoint you." He chimed, picking up the empty plates and walking over to drop them into the sink, a bit half haphazardly, a loud bang ensued. He was unphased.

Dipper jumped slightly, and glanced over at Bill. He swallowed, setting the plate down by the sink. "I'm gonna go pack." He stated, his hand resting on Bill's shoulder for a moment before he turned and left the room, heading up to his room. He got out a suitcase, and began packing for the trip, noticing another small dresser. He tilted his head, opening a drawer, and realized it was clothes for Bill. "Damn..." He murmured. Just how much had he lost?

Bill trotted after him and sat down on the bed for a moment, crossing his legs by the ankles. "Guess I should pack too then?" He tipped his head in curiosity.

"Yeah, I guess." Dipper said, glancing at Bill. He pulled down another suitcase, setting it on the ground. "Pack for at least five days." He said, starting to grab clothes. "I don't think this'll be a long trip."

"Five days is pretty long." Bill whined and opened the drawer. He pulled out one other shirt and two slacks, one charcoal and one black with pinstripes. He set them in the suitcase gingerly, and snapped his fingers, to witch a couple undershirts and jackets appeared in the case, along with underwear and neckties. He sat back and looked back at Dipper, sitting next to the suitcase. "Done." He said casually, humming and thinking of other things he could possibly bring.

Dipper rolled his eyes, grabbing his things and closed his suitcase. "Done." He replied, crossing over and sitting on the bed. "We'll leave this evening," He said, stretching.

"So sudden." Bill replied, standing up and buttoning his shirt over his chest. He tucked the ends back into his pants and grabbed a black vest out of the drawer, sliding it on and buttoning it up. "Are we taking the train again?" He asked.

"Taxi or Chariot?" Bill hung his head a bit, stretching out his sore neck from sleeping on the couch. He looked back up. "I could probably buy us a car. I have gold." Bill hummed.

"You have gold?" Dipper asked, looking over at Bill. "Since when? Did you tell me before?" How could a demon get gold? What purpose would they have for gold anyway?

Bill shrugged. "It's shiny." He grinned. "I've always had gold. Thing is, I can't just spawn things out of nowhere, they have to be somewhere in my mindscape. It's like... a inter-dimensional storage container. My cane," He snapped and it appeared. "Is an example. I don't create the cane, I bring the cane into this world. Capiche? Same with gold."

"Huh..." The word "mindscape" brought up memories. Dipper was momentarily snapped back to when he was ten, looking snarling wildly as he found himself in a grey, white, and black forest. That was when he met Bill. _"Hey kid! You look lost!" The triangle appeared in front of him, making Dipper fall back. He squeaked a little. "Who are you? Where am I?" He said, scooting back. The triangle seemed to grin, his eye big and staring at Dipper, as if he could see through him. "Bill Ciphers the name. Welcome to the Mindscape." The triangle slowly grew, and his voice echoed in the forest._  Dipper blinked, brought back to the present. He realized he was holding his breath and slowly let it out, trying not to let his fear show on the surface. _Jesus..._

Bill looked at him a bit warily and blinked slowly. "Kid, Capisce?" He repeated, growing a bit worried at the fear on his face. "Dipper?" He asked, reaching out a hand to him

"Capasce!" He said quickly, moving away from Bill. "Capasce." He said, looking past Bill. "We should probably. Go get one." He jerked a thumb at the door. "There's food in the fridge for lunch. So. Ye-ah," Bill squinted at the boy as he stood.

"Pine Tree, Kid, Hey," He stood up after him and grabbed his arm. "Something's wrong. What's the matter with you?" Bill asked, his voice soft.

Dipper held his breath, looking at the wall across from them instead at Bill. "Nothing, it's nothing, Bill..." He murmured. _"Are you scared yet?" A girl said, her eyes yellow and a grin, wide and menacing across her face. "S-Stop, stop pretending you're my sister!" Dipper screamed, backing away._ He didn't speak to his twin for a week and a half after that. "J-Jesus Christ," He stuttered, backing up. "I gotta go." He turned tail and bolted, down the stairs, grabbing his wallet off the table by the door, and slowed only when he was a few meters away from the house, hyperventilatinf slightly. "Stop. Stop. He's not the same." He said under his breath, trying to get the memories out of his head. "St-Stop..." But he didn't have any memories, or not enough, to prove that he was kind and loved Dipper. The past two months was gone from his head, locked up. He felt pressure on his chest, preventing him from breathing, and he stopped. The world was dizzying.

Bill cursed and chased after him. "Dipper!" He cried out, unsure what was going on, but guessing. He sprinted out of the house, the door of the cabin looking place slamming behind him. "Dipper..." He panted a bit, holding up his arms defensively. "Dipper- I can't get into your head. You know that. We already did this, you just don't remember." He breathed, opening his arms as a sign of submissiveness.

Dipper sputtered out a breath, turning, hearing that _voice_ , but at the same time, it didn't sound right, it sounded much more gently, softer. He stepped back, trying to breathe right. "I-- I," He stammered. _Get a grip! He won't hurt you!_  His senses were screaming at him, but he could only feel a white hot, pulsing fear. "B-Bi-- Bill," That eye, the golden, the black slit. " _Please leave me alone!" Dipper shrieked, tears spilling down his cheeks. He was in his classroom, woken up from a nightmare. He hadn't slept the night before, causing him to pass out in class. Kids looked at him, confusion apparent. The teacher looked concerned. Dipper stumbled out of his chair and ran out the door."_  "N-No, oh my g-go--" The memories he packed down tightly were unwinding, and they wouldn't stop. 

"Dipper- Dipper listen to me." Bill swallowed, very slowly, gently sitting down on the dirt, trying to show Dipper that he wasn't going to harm him. "Dipper listen, I- I'm not going to hurt you..." He spoke soft and kind, swallowing nervously.

A hand clapped over his mouth, shaking, and hot tears spilled over, making Dipper collapse, sobbing, his head dropping, his other hand digging into the dirt, trying to desperately ground himself to the earth, in the moment. _"First the weird Dipper from grade school, and now a faggot? God, ew." The murmurs in the school wouldn't stop. It went back and forth from the freak who wouldn't talk and shook like a leaf, crying in class, to the kid who liked dick, who was a fag, who was a Jew, who was the crazy demon kid. Kids would beat him up, if Mabel wasn't around to stop it. He would have to hide bruises on his arms from his family._

"N-N...B-Bi..."

_At least the nightmares stopped in Junior year. The bullying didn't._

"S-Stop thi-think..thinking..."

_But he wanted more than that to stop. He wanted to stop. He just wanted to stop. 1943, Junior year, his sister found him passed out in his room, a bottle of pills stolen from his grandpa in his hand, whiskey in the other._

A broken sob was ripped from his throat.

_His stomach had to be pumped, his sobbing sister was the first thing he woke up to. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know Dipper. I didn't know it was that bad." The bruises on his arms stood out against his pale skin and light hospital dress._

"Fu-Fuck..."

_"I'm sorry too, Mabes."_

"Dipper..." Bill gasped out, standing and slowly, cautiously walking toward him. He kneeled down in front of the boy, one hand reaching forward to tentatively place ontop of Dipper's, resting in the earth. "Please, breathe." Bill begged, sighing and remembering Dipper's technique. He swallowed and began exhaling and inhaling deeply, hoping Dipper would get the message and follow. Dipper felt a hand on his buried deep in the dirt and looked up, tears falling down his cheeks. He realized Bill was breathing in deeply, exhaling slowly. He tried to follow, but his sobs made it stuttery, his entire body shaking and convulsing. He hiccuped, swiping his free hand across his nose and cheeks, trying to calm down.

"B-Bi-Bill..." He hiccuped softly, dropping his hand into his lap. His throat burned from sobbing. 

Bill took another deep breath, but this time it was more of a sigh. "What's the matter?" He asked gently, tipping his head. "Breathe...."

"Wh-Why...W-W-Why..." He stuttered, not wanting to remember his old ways. Not wanting to think about the things Bill had done to him. "Wh-Why..."

Bill swallowed, frustrated. If he could just read Dipper's mind, he'd be able to help. "Why...what?" He asked, leaning forward a bit in a meek attempt to comfort him.

He looked up at Bill, his teeth gritted and tried not to sob. "Why d-did yo-you do what y-y-you did to m-me?" He whispered, a pained expression across his face.

Bill felt as if someone had ripped his heart out when those words hit his ears. "I..." He breathed, blinking slow at him. "Calm down first, then I'll tell you." He licked his lips and began breathing deeply again, willing Dipper to breathe with him. His thumb dragged lowly over Dipper's.

Dipper followed his lead, breathing shakily. In, out. In, out. Slowly, he managed to hold himself together, his breathing calming down and he was left, quietly hiccuping, shaking ever so slightly. He looked up at Bill, a few little tears sliding down his cheeks, a frown wavering. "I'm okay. I-I'm...I'm okay...."

Bill lifted up his other palm to cup Dipper's cheek gently. He nodded. "You're okay." He breathed, his heart still aching painfully. He sniffed a bit, his own eyes tearing up at the sight.

Dipper remembered Mabel hugging him tightly in the middle of the night, teaching him the breathing technique. After he would manage his breathing he would tell her he was okay. She would smile tiredly back.

" _You're okay, dippingsauce."_  

Dipper's bottom lip quivered a little and he leaned forward, one tear stained hand and one dirt covered hand wrapping around Bill and he hugged him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. "No m-matter how bad things get, I'll love you." He whimpered, hiccuping a little. He felt déjà vu. He held onto Bill tightly, mumbling into his shoulder.

Bill kneaded his jaw before speaking. "Dipper I... I promise, I won't hurt you again. I... Demons do things for fun. Back then- I didn't know you- It was only entertainment for me. It was cruel. I've done those things to millions of humans in my life time. And I know I can never make up for the things I did, but at least let me try." He chuckled lowly. "A-And..." He swallowed. "And you- You'll remember soon- You don't have to be afraid and- I... Dipper I don't want to be a demon anymore." Bill laughed, shaking his head as tears began to stream down his own cheeks.

Bill shook his head a bit. "That's why I'm so..." He laughed, "So frustrated- because I _wanted_  to be human, thanks to you, you stupid mongrel." 

Dipper pulled back a little, his arms still around Bill, and put his forehead against his. "Oh my god, Bill," He moved his hands, holding the sides of Bill's face. "We're a goddamn wreck." He said, his voice cracking. "And I'm s-so happy we found each other again." He laughed breathily, tears building up in his eyes again.

Bill sniffed. "I'm happy too. Let's go get your memories fixed." He breathed. "And... If you want to make a deal with me that prevents me from attacking your mind, then-- then-- I'll do it, but- I want you to trust me..As I trust you.."

Dipper kissed his nose, and then his cheek, hard. "I-I trust you. I trust you, Bill." He whispered, his thumb brushing across his cheek. "I won't make a deal with you. I know you won't mess with my head."

Bill nodded slow, licking his lips and pursing them for a moment. He leaned into the boy's touch before leaning and turning to kiss his temple. He stood slowly after that, holding up Dipper's hands and tugging on it to help him stand. "Let's get this solved as soon as physically possible." He nodded.

"Okay." Dipper said, hiccuping softly. He staggered to his feet, leaning into Bill a little. He interlaced his fingers with Bill's, rubbing his eyes, before starting to walk. "I s-still need to get a car..." He mumbled softly. Bill let Dipper lean on him for a moment, patting his back and rubbing it gently.

"Car... right... hmm..." Bill hummed for a moment, looking to the side. "Wanna take me up on my offer?" He said with a chuckle. "We can do it together. It'll be like a married couple buying a car. But we can't get married- We can pretend." Bill winked.

Dipper laughed softly, rubbing his nose. "Yeah, I'll take you up on it. Seeing as you have gold, that is." He mumbled, feeling his cheeks warm. He took a deep breath, let it go slowly, and buried his childhood in the back of his head. His hand holding Bill's swung between them a little.

Bill nodded again, looking up at the sky. He sighed a bit, remembering the events of last night as he looked back at Dipper. "Come, let's walk to town." He started, taking their linked hand and swinging it a bit as he began to walk, leaves crunching underneath his shoes. "The fresh air will be good for you as well." He stated.

They walked in silence for a few moments while Bill pondered humans and their odd belief to discriminate. He glanced down at their hands. "Why is it illegal, Pine Tree?" He asked softly, glancing at him without turning his head.

Dipper looked forward, swallowing. "I don't know. I don't get why people are...against same sex relationships." He sighed, squeezing Bill's hand before letting it go. They were reaching the town. "I wish they would just...open their eyes..."

Bill hummed a bit. "Maybe I should just destroy those who don't." He suggested cheerfully, grinning a bit. "Though....Hm..." He sighed. "I guess it's not socially acceptable for humans to burn each other... Though they do so anyway. Why do they seek blood, Dipper?"

Dipper sighed. "Humans are afraid of things they don't understand. And fear fuels anger. So they try and tear down what they can't understand, and..." He shook his head, squinting. "It's terrible."

"It is terrible, and that's coming from a _demon_ " Bill chuckled, his head bobbing. He sighed. "How odd. They're so scared of the paranormal and yet the paranormal thinks they're the crazy ones."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

They finally made it to the car dealership, and Dipper glanced around, looking for the owner of the place. "Urgh..." He groaned softly, seeing a big white bouffant pop out from behind a car.

A high pitched giggle made Bill look around with furrowed eyebrows, wondering what the hell that was. He groaned inwardly when the source of the noise approached him and he had to force himself not to cringe. He was quite the short boy, and was probably a few years younger than Dipper. Late teens, early twenties. "Oh goody!" He squeaked. "Dipper Pines, what a pleasure, what a pleasure! What brings us to our lil ol car dealership?"

"And this is why I've never gotten a car." Dipper muttered, straightening up. "Hey, Gideon. Just. Buying a car." He said, trying not to glare at the small man in front of him. After years, he still despised him.

"Who would have guessed?" Gideon squeaked out, giggling again. Bill receded into his neck, furrowing his eyebrows. "He's so small." He said loudly, snorting. The boy glared at him and he shrugged.

Their hands dangled uselessly at their side and Bill felt contempt at the fact that he couldn't hold Dipper's hand. His hands felt wrong without the absence so he began to fiddle with his vest. Nervous habit.

"Well, Well, We've got a mighty fine collection of cars today, Pines and.... "

"None of your business kid."

"Alright." Gideon spat, squinting. Bill grinned catlike. It was taking all of his strength not to burn his bouffant right then and there.

Dipper perked up when Bill mentioned he might know Gideon. "Anyway." He said, catching Gideon's attention. "Car. Buying one. Need it by sun down. Got any deals?" He said, rocking onto his heels and back. He shoved his hands into his pockets, preventing himself from holding Bill's hand.

Bill blinked slow and long at their conversation and sighed, licking his lips. He folded his wrists behind his back at snapped, remembering that he had forgotten to grab the gold earlier. He wondered if they would just accept it straight up. He didn't see why not. A small but considerable weight appeared in his breast pocket, just where he wanted it to. He grinned.

In the end, after a long process of deciding how much the gold Bill had was worth and much haggling, only because Bill was having fun making Gideon flustered and irritated, they settled on a black, convertible 1951 Chevrolet Fleetline deluxe. Dipper wouldn't let Bill drive them home, to which they argued about, Bill huffed, but had forgotten about it moments later. He poked at the ceiling of it, noticing it wasn't metal like the rest. Convertible he supposed.

Dipper drove the two home, the windows down, radio playing a nice tune. He didn't recognize the song but it was pleasant, and he hummed along the best he could.  
As they pulled up to the shack, he parked the car and popped the trunk.  
"Alright, let's get stuff for the road." Dipper said, getting out of the car. He looked at his new car, whistled softly. Welp.

"Heard you loud and clear, Captain." Bill mock saluted, climbing out of the car. He walked into their house and picked up his and Dipper's suitcase from their rooms, walking past the boy as he headed back out. "You get food and stuff I guess. How long of a drive is it to Portland?" He asked as he walked out. He set the suitcases in the trunk and strolled back into the house, awaiting and answer.

"Probably a five, six hour drive." He replied, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed some food, stocking some bags, and grabbed a little cooler, filling it. He grabbed a hat and pulled it on, glancing at Bill. "We leave now, we could get there around ten, eleven, and get into a motel. Or just camp out in the car." He said.

Bill nodded with a grin. "I've never gone on a road trip before." He said, trotting over to Dipper and hugging him from behind, hooking his arms under the other man's, kissing his ear before pulling away, a swing in his step as he trotted back outside. Dipper blushed as Bill kissed his ear, looking at the man as he left the house again, and let out a breath, smiling slightly. Then he turned on his heel, searching for some blankets and pillows. It'd be more fun to try and camp out in the car anyway.

Bill buckled into the front seat and tapped his feet, looking around the car. It was a pretty good one. Not amazing, not sub par. He grinned a bit, tipping his head around and leaning his head on the dashboard for a moment. The door hung open for more fresh air. When Dipper walked out, locking the door and getting into the car, he turned his head toward him. "Do you think it'll snow by the time we get back? Probably not...Hm."

Dipper looked around. "Maybe...We don't get much snow in Oregon. " He murmured, turning the key. He started the car, pulled away, and began driving. "God, I haven't driven in a while. This is weird." He chuckled slightly. Trees and houses passed by, and they were out of Gravity Falls.

"Don't crash and kill us." Bill chuckled out, folding his arms and crossing his ankles as he leaned back into his seat. He tipped his head a bit and only just realized how tired he was. The past few days had been.... stressful to say in the least. His stitches still poked his shirt irritatingly and at this point it had to take strength for him not to just pull them out. He sat up a bit. "Though I suppose I can't die in this form and I could bring you back... So- go crash crazy." Bill chuckled.

"Oh jeez." He said. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned the radio on, playing music, and then furrowed his brow.

"This is quite spontaneous of you, Pine Tree!" He chimed, fingers stretching up to place on the ceiling of the car.

"Well, maybe it's time for a slight change." Dipper replied, watching the road. "I'm about to get yelled at by my grandpa for trusting you, might as well have the time of my life before getting kicked out of the will." He laughed slightly.

"I suppose. Maybe he'll believe you and believe my story that I've become a kind and loving spirit, here to help the world." He held up his hands sarcastically. "That's a lie, Dipper. I'm only here to help you. Anyone else is dust to me." He squinted and blinked slow.

"Incredible." Dipper said, snorting. "You know, I wonder what my sister would think of you." He said, humming. "She'd probably like you. After, of course, hating your guts and trying to kill you." He smiled a little. "She doesn't take kindly to people who've hurt me."

"She was at the hospital... wasn't she?" Bill hummed in response. "Ah yes- Well-" He coughed a bit. "I suppose I'd deserve a beating." He replied with a chuckle

"The hospital..." He murmured. "Wait, did you two already meet?" He blinked. He couldn't remember. "I wonder if I already told her about you." Thinking on it, he probably did. His head hurt a little. "Hm..." He frowned slightly. "Did you two talk personally?"

"Ah.. No. You just mentioned her name." Bill replied with a raised eyebrow. "I've never actually spoken to her, but I have seen her." He brought a fist to his mouth, coughing. "At the hospital- You told me she'd sit with me but I made you stay." Bill finished awkwardly.

"Made me stay, huh." Sounded like something he remembered. He laughed. "Well, I'll have you meet my sister sometime. She's usually busy though, her business is hard. The war made it that way." He pursed his lips, shrugging. Bill tipped his head back onto the seat, scooting down a bit. "I don't want to get punched though. I'll be honest with you."

Dipper chuckled. "Can't garuntee anything. My sisters unpredictable." He said, stepping on the gas.  
In a few hours, the sun was behind the hill, and Dipper put the roof back up, turning on his headlights. He was getting tired, but kept going, watching the road quietly. The radio played soft tunes, sometimes pausing to throw in news about the war, but Dipper made sure not to pay attention to that. He didn't want to.

 

Several hours of driving and chatting, watching a terrain of trees pass them by, and driving through a few smaller cities, and they were starting to get close. They had small conversations though because of the lightly tense and awkward atmosphere from earlier events, they mostly sat in silence, watching the sun dip below the horizon. Bill tried not to nod off while Dipper was driving but the lulling of the car made his eyes flutter closed several times as they drove. When they were about one hour away, and Bill was awake, he glanced at Dipper. 

The boy yawned a little, moving one hand to rub his eyes, and rolled his shoulders. "Mm..."

"What's the matter?" Bill asked, tipping his head and reaching to place a hand on Dipper's shoulder, gripping it and rolling his palm into the area as a short lived massage.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He smiled at Bill. "I think we'll get there in another hour or...or..." He yawned, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Or so..." He murmured. "We better, at least." He blinked slowly, scrunching his nose.

"You look tired." Bill observed, his hand continuing the gentle motion. "I would offer to drive, but- Hm." Bill furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can't." Dipper laughed a little. "I'm fine, I promise, I just..." He paused, shaking his head a little, as if the motion would wake him up. "I got this. We're good." He said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment, turning his head and kissing Bill's hand. "Portland or bust."

"I know." Bill whined with a laugh. "We could stop here and sleep and drive the last hour in the morning?" He suggested, beginning to grow a bit tired himself. "Portland or bust." He repeated quietly, grinning.

"I am determined on getting there before midnight." Dipper said, huffing. "You can sleep if you'd like. But I'm driving this out. Once we reach Portland I'll find us somewhere to sleep." He pursed his lips.

Bill sniffed and nodded. "Alright." He said, adjusting his legs and leaning forward to stretch his back. He sighed and his eye felt heavy. He made it a rule not to sleep before Dipper could though, just out of kindness.

Dipper finally saw the sign stating they made it to Portland, and he smiled. Under an hour. He glanced over at Bill, who, however hard he tried, was passed out. His head was against the window, his lips parted slightly. Dipper yawned a little, turning down the radio, as he took a small road leading to a camping site. Luckily, it was deserted, and Dipper parked, turning off the car. Then, he flopped back. He was almost too tired to go get the pillows and blankets.

Bill stirred a bit at the sudden stop of the car and lifted up his head, groaning involuntarily and blinking slow. "Are we here?" He asked groggily, sitting up and running a hand through his sandy hair.

"Should we get in the back?" He asked softly, blinking. "I want to cuddle. I'm cold." He stated, swallowing and realizing how parched he was. He focused on getting moisture back in his mouth for the next few seconds.

"Yeah, if you'd like." Dipper murmured, his eyes closed. "I'll go...get the stuff..." He put his hand on the door handle, weakly opening the door, and stepped out.

" I would like" Bill confirmed, opening the door. "Dipper- Sit down- I'll do it. Do walk around for a bit though. Your legs must be stiff." Bill nodded and walked to the trunk, popping it and grabbing the Pillows and blankets they had gathered. He closed the trunk and set them on the back so that he could open the back door. He pulled it open and shoved the blankets inside in one pine, his head feeling groggy.

Dipper followed Bill's advice, walking slowly around the area, stretching. He yawned widely, rubbing his face, and looked over at Bill, sighing. Was he ready to have the demon in his head? To be in the mindscape again?

Suddenly, he realized that he would see Bill's original form again. After eight years, he would come back and see the floating triangle, the top hat, the one, cynical eye. He refrained from shuddering, shaking his head. He would be fine.

Bill crawled into the "bed" on the seats and arranged the pillows at the top, blankets and comforter on the bottom, It'd be a tight fit, but it'd be fun, they'd have to snuggle close together. He stared through the window (as they had put the top back on previously) and made a grabby hands motion at Dipper before leaning up and closing the door. Dipper finally came back to the car, crawling in and laying next to Bill. He stared up at the ceiling of the car, and exhaled slowly through his nose.

"Bill..." He murmured, feeling him pressed against Dipper. Bill turned a bit, slipping his arms over and under Dipper and hugging him to his chest. He felt...oddly content. He sighed into the mans hair and closed his eyes.

"Yeah..?" Bill breathed in return, reaching up and grasping onto Dipper's shirt slightly, rubbing his thumb on the material.

"You're gonna be in my head tomorrow." He said softly. "In the mindscape." God, that word still have him chills. He sighed into Bill's chest, shaking his head slightly. "This is hectic."

"The offer for a deal is still up, kid." Bill chimed with a sigh that ruffled Dipper's chestnut hair. "In the mindscape. Do you trust me?" He repeated and asked again, leaning into the boys touch a bit.

"I do. It's just..." Dipper shrugged slightly. "It's just...god, I don't think I'm ready to go back to the mindscape. See you in your triangle form." He laughed breathily, pressing into Bill. "It's going to be...interesting. Are you ready to be able to know what I'm thinking about?"

Bill hummed a bit, opening his eye. "Ah...." He swallowed dryly. "I won't make my presence haunting. I could try to hold this form." He blinked slow. "I'm ready, though I don't think I want to." Bill chuckled. "We don't even know if the old man can remove the seal yet."

"Knowing him, he probably does." Dipper replied. "The trick is, will he want to when he gets the full scoop."

"We don't give him the full scoop then." He raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. Dipper laughed softly into Bill's shirt, tugging the blankets up a little more. "I wonder what kind of memories I'll get. Did we fight often?" Dipper asked, smiling a little.

"We did and we didn't. You missed two and a half months, kid, we haven't been living together for that long." Dipper rolled his eyes, letting sleep start to take over.

"Well, we'll see how this plays out, huh..." He murmured softly, holding onto Bill tightly. "Goodnight, Bill..." He whispered, shifting, and falling asleep quickly.

"I suppose." Bill replied softly. "Night, kid." He murmured back. After a moment he heard Dipper's soft, deep breath and he blinked slow. He looked over his rounded face. He really was a quite handsome man... Bill smiled a tad. Though he didn't want to know what Dipper was thinking 24/7, he was excited and curious to figure out what had made Dipper break down earlier. Obviously his fear of Bill but..... There was something more....

And with that thought, Bill fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been sick and dealing with personal issues.  
> I went back and added and omitted quite a lot from the previous chapters, and it flows a lot better now, so if you're interested, reread, but it's not vital to understanding the story. 
> 
> So I somehow spat out a three part update! I'll probably update once or twice more tonight if I can.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley goes ham.

The next morning, Dipper woke up pressed tightly against Bill. The blankets were wound tightly around them, the pillows smushed in their faces. The sun was just coming out. Dipper sat up slightly, squinting, looking around. "Bill, it's time to wake up..." He murmured, looking back down at the sleeping man. He leaned down and kissed his nose gently.

 At the sound of Dipper's voice, Bill's eye opened and his legs unfolded from Dipper's. He jolted himself awake and blinked slow as he tried to sit up, stuck in the embrace of the blankets. "Mmghmornin'" he slurred, looking up at Dipper, eyepatch askew.

Dipper smiled faintly, reaching up and adjusting the eyepatch, and kissed it lightly. "Big day." He murmured, climbing off of him. He popped open the door and hopped out, stretching, groaning slightly. "Mmm..." He bent over, touching his toes.

"Indeed." Bill replied, climbing out and following Dipper by stretching his arms up and out with a groan. His neck ached painfully but he ignored it. He reached to smooth out the winkles on his shirt and adjust his hair and eyepatch, running a hand through his hair. "Does your grandpa live far from here?"

Dipper shook his head, ruffling his hair. "No. We're actually pretty close." He walked over to the trunk,  
popping it open, and grabbed a small sand which and apple. "Here you go," He said, handing the items to Bill. He grabbed an appeal for himself and closed the trunk, pulling the keys from his pocket. "Let's...get this over with." He said, trying for a smile. It came out more like a grimace, and he got into the front seat, waiting for Bill.

Bill nodded and gladly took the food, holding them both in one hand and opening the door of the car with the other. He climbed into the seat, setting the objects in his lap and buckling in. "I'm ready to get nearly punched in the face by an old man." He held up his fists in a mock excited manner.

Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh boy." He put the car in fear and took off, shoving the apple into his mouth. He narrowed his eyes, reading a sign, and turned into a street. "Hpfllhy 'eeth 'n a good mood," Dipper mumbled around the apple, biting down and pulling it away. He looked around for the retirement facility.

"Hopefully." Bill agreed with a curt nod, biting into the sandwich and licking the crumbs off his lips afterward. "I'm gonna let you do the talking." He continued after he swallowed. "I guess that's kind of a no brainier though." A smile graced Dipper's lips. "Yeah." He slowed, turning into a driveway, and found a place to park. Stopping the car, he let his hands drop into his lap, whistling low, since tossing his apple core out the window.

"Here we are." He murmured, looking at the old building. Some elderly people were outside, talking, some walking with an assistant. He swallowed hard. "Hm."

Bill looked around at the people walking around. Some having easier times than others. How curious. "Well." He cleared his throat. "Better get this over with." He chimed positively, jumping out of the car and stretching again. "Boy, this is gonna be /fun./" Bill would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to get into someone's mind again. Especially Dippers. Though he wouldn't mind not having his powers, they were there, so you might as well use them. Dipper got out as well, and locked the car, before grabbing Bill's arm and pulling him along with him into the building.

"We're here to see Stanely Pines." Dipper said, looking over the counter at the secretary. She nodded and smiled at him, dialing a number. "Mr. Pines? You have visitors, ahh..." She looked up at Dipper and he smiled politely. "Dipper and. Uh. Ben." Dipper glanced at Bill. The woman nodded. "Dipper and Ben? Okay." She put the phone down and smiled at them. "Alright boys, he's in room C6." She leaned over the counter to point. "Down the hall over there. It should be on your right." I nodded and thanked her, and began moving.

"Ben?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked down the hall. He folded his arms behind his back and stood tall, blinking slow and breathing heavily as he looked back at Dipper, waiting for him to open the door.

"Ben. Im going to try as hard as I can to not let Stan know it's you." Dipper replied, stopping in front of the door. He took a deep breath, looked over at Bill, and opened the door.  
He saw a man at a desk, graying hair, thick glasses pushed up on his nose. He was writing something, but at the sound of the door opening, he stopped and looked up.  
"Dipper! My, you look old." He smiled, pushing away from his desk. He stood slowly, looking at Dipper, and a smile tugged at his lips. Then he noticed Bill come in after Dipper, and he raised an eyebrow, pausing. "Who's this?"  
Dipper glanced over at Bill, and took a deep breath through his nose. "This is, ah, Ben...My uh...Boyfriend?" Oh god. Bill reached up a hand to thump Dipper upside the back of the head. He dropped it to his side and nodded at the man.

"Morning, Mr. Pines." He cheerfully greeted with a curt wave. Stan looked between the both of them, squinting.

"Oh." Was all he said. Dipper kept from wincing. He glanced at Bill, shrugging. and cut to the chase. "So!" He clapped his hands together. "Seal. Undoing. Yeah?" He gestured to his forehead, smiling nervously. Stan sighed and walked forward, grabbing Dipper by the shoulder and stirring him to the bed. When he sat him down, he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "What in Hell's name..." He murmured, opening his eyes and glaring coldly at Bill. "Is that?" Dipper's eyes widened slightly and he coughed.

"Uh. What?" Stan stood straight.

"How did you find out about your seal? Did he tell you?" He jabbed a finger towards Bill. Dipper swallowed. Shit.

"No." He said, just a bit too quickly. Stan scoffed, and grabbed Bill, yanking him forward securing his arm behind his back, and pushed him into the wall roughly. "You're a terrible liar, Dipper." /Oh god./

Bill stood neck to the door with folded arms. When Stan lunged for him, he gasped and sidestepped, but was too slow and ended up with his face pinned against the wall. He chuckled and glanced back at him. "Remember, you're an old man, Me? Not so much." He called back before jabbing the end of his shoe into Stan's foot and pushing him back, repeated the same move and pinnedhim to the wall with his hand behind his back. "For the record, I did tell him." Bill dropped Stan's arm as a sign of submissiveness. "One, Don't wrinkle my shirt, two, don't act before you understand the situation, three, I didn't come here for /this./" he pointed at his nose, which had begun to bleed. "Wanna see what I've done for your poor little grandson?" He untucked and lifted up his shirt to reveal the wounds across his side and torso. "I mean- think, man!" He threw up his arms. releasing Stanley and went to sit next to Dipper.

"I thoughtItoldyounottoengage!" He hissed when Bill sat by him, but it was too late. Stan chuckled slightly, cracking his knuckles.

"Im out of practice, it seems." He said, turning to Bill. Suddenly he snapped his arm forward, grabbing Bill by his collar, and threw him at the wall with force Dipper didn't even know Stan had.

"Bi--Ben!" Dipper yelped, standing. Stan threw an arm out, cutting Dipper off from getting to the man, who was now crumpled on the ground.

"You stay away from my grandson." He growled at Bill, venom dripping from his words. "Bill Cipher." Dippers eyes widened. "You don't think I can't remember your voice? Your damn antics?" Bill tried to sit up but Stan put his shoe in the center of his chest, shoving him back down. Blood dribbled from Bill's lips. "Trying to trick Dipper? I won't let you touch him again. Dipper, get my journal!" He barked, not looking away from Bill. Dipper stood still. Stan noticed and glanced over at the boy. "NOW!"

"Kid-" Bill gasped out, his nose bleeding profusely after he was thrown into the wall again. "WHY IS THIS MAN IN A REST HOME IF HE CAN MOVE SO WELL-?" he yelled, tipping his head back onto the floor and panting heavily. He relaxed into the floor under Stan's foot. It'd be better that than tensing up. "Dipper- he's going to try and and kill me if you don't help soon, and you'll hate me if I kill him first!" Bill panted out, his eye half lidded and he stared up at the ceiling. Dealing with this family almost seemed more trouble than it was worth. Almost.

Dipper gritted his teeth. "Stan back off." He said, looking at him. The man stared back, incredulous.

"What? This isn't who you think it is,

"It's Bi--" Dipper cut him off, pulling him away, grunting slightly. "I know who he is. I've known for a while, please just," He got between the two, averting his eyes. "Stop. I know." He swallowed. There was a silence, besides the panting of Bill. Then he looked up at Stan, who was glaring coldly at Dipper.

"Get out." Dipper swallowed dryly.

"N-No, grandpa, I--"

"GET OUT." Dipper flinched slightly. "I don't want this. I don't want to see whatever this is." He gestured between Dipper and Bill. "I can't...get him out of here." He balled his fists. Dipper quickly got Bill up, letting him lean on him.

"Bill, please...ugh, stand outside." He murmured. This was a terrible idea. Why did he think things would go well? "Im going to talk to Stan by myself. I'm sorry this happened."

Bill leaned heavily on Dipper and laughed loudly when he stood up straight, holding up a hand to wipe the blood streaming from his nose, well knowing that he was just smearing it. "Let it be known that I have the ability to heal this, and I haven't." He gestured to his nose and his side before rolling his shoulders back and nodding at Dipper, walking out of the room. He decided to find a bathroom, and after a few minutes, he found one. He walked into the room, lit by bright fluorescent lighting and squinted at his reflection in the mirror. What a cranky old man. He turned on the water and began to clean the blood of his face. He finished removing the blood from his face, hands and collar, and lifted up his shirt to view the stitches, which were almost healed now, unable to rib. Nevertheless, he groaned. He knew he could well just heal them then and there but... Didn't want to. At least yet. They needed to be there for more proof of how he cares for Dipper. He left the bathroom and walked back to the room, sitting down next to the door with his knees folded to his chest, causing his waistband to dig into his waist.

\--

The second Bill left the room, it was dead silent. Stan didn't look at Dipper, and Dipper didn't look at Stan. Finally, Dipper gave in, sighing. "Please let me explain." He pleaded, looking up at Stan. "I know it's gonna be weird, and you'll be angry, but..." Stan tensed up, lifting his fists slightly, and Dipper bit the inside of his cheek. But Stan just sighed heavily, collapsing back down into his chair.

"I'm too old for this." He muttered, pushing his glasses up as he punched the bridge of his nose. He gestured for Dipper to sit and he moved, quietly sitting on the edge of the bed. "Get on with it. You better make it believable." Stan said, turning to him. Dipper breathed in through his nose, and exhaled.

"It started two months ago..." Dipper began, telling his grandfather the whole story, Malphas, Bill becoming human, Bill turning back into a demon, all of it. Once he was finished, the handle moved and opened, revealing Bill, who looked a little pale.

"Please-Stay where you are-I just- I figured i should- Come help tell the story since you don't even remember most of it." He gestured to Dipper and swallowed. "Wh-Which is why we're ah... here.."

Dipper stopped, looking over at Bill, and Stan groaned quietly into his hand. Dipper got pretty far, just to the point where he found out his memories were locked up.

"I..." Stand sighed. "Cipher, you better..." He shook his head. He didn't want to believe any of this. "You better be telling the truth." He finally said, staring hard at Bill. Dipper moved over to Bill, standing by him. Bill held up his hands and glanced toward Dipper.

"I'm telling the truth. Cross my heart hope to die." Bill blinked slow and cleared his throat a bit. "Stan he-" He swallowed. "Stanley Pines, I don't plan on terrorizing your family any more. Dipper got the worst of it, and I don't feel the need to make fun out of his pain any more. If you'll just listen...." He sighed and adjusted his nose, pinching the bridge. Dipper turned to Stan.

"He almost got killed for me." He said. "He gave up his immortality for me at one point." Stan shook his head slowly. "And do you trust him?" He said, his voice strained.  
Dipper glanced at Bill, and then took his hand, holding it tightly. "Yeah." He nodded.

Bill swallowed. "A demon came and stole my immortality and powers from me. These stitches are a result of that event and I still can't move my shoulders correctly from the talons that dug into them." He sighed. "Though he doesn't remember it, he made deal with the demon. His memories in exchange for my immortality. Immortality that I didn't even want it anymore." Bill chuckled and used his other hand to push Dipper's shoulders. "The point is Pal,- We want them back. The memories are locked. With the seal you put on him, I can't get in his head to unlock the memories."

Stan stood, looking between the two. "I can't believe you two...are..." He gestured, grimacing. "I thought I would never have to deal with you again." He shot a look at Bill, before grabbing Dipper by the shoulders. "You're sure you want this guy in your head?" He asked seriously, tapping Dippers birthmark. Dipper held his breath, nodded.

"I'm sure." He smiled hesitantly. Stan looked long and hard at him, before sighing. "Fine. This'll take a while, though. I'm a bit rusty with this." He said, gesturing for Dipper to sit down in the chair. Dipper sighed in relief, nodding, and sat in the chair. He looked up at Bill, giving him a small smile. Here goes.


	15. Chapter 15

Bill watched them talk and sat himself down on the bed. He figured this body wouldn't hold up while he was in the mindscape. He crossed one leg over the other, watching Stanley work, trying to keep his awareness of Dipper's presence open and awake. Just a bit longer...Stan opened his book, and dragged his thumb across a page, slicing it. He quickly made a small symbol on Dipper's birthmark, making sure Bill couldn't see, and sighed. He muttered to himself, putting his thumb in the middle of the symbol. A faint glow appeared, and Stan starting chanting something under his breath, concentrating hard. Dipper felt something tugging inside his head, pulling, and when Stan slowly pulled his thumb back, he felt the tug, and then something snap. 

Dipper let out a breath, jagged, leaning forward. "W-What..." He murmured, holding his head. Stan popped his thumb into his own mouth, getting the blood off, and then swiped it across Dipper's forehead, smearing the symbol. "The seal's been broken." Stan said, quiet. "I hope...this all works out." Dipper turned to look at Bill, swallowing. "Grandpa, can we have...some privacy?" He murmured, not breaking eye contact with Bill. Stan hesitated slightly, then nodded, and Dipper heard the door shut. The two were alone. Bill folded his arms, chuckling. Dipper's presence suddenly filled the room. Bill felt his heartbeat and his mind whirring along. 

He grinned and sat down next to the boy. "I can feel you. It worked." Bill nodded slow and tapped Dipper's temple for effect. "We're both going to pass out when I do this by the way. Better lay somewhere soft." He patted the bed, excitement getting the better of him. He swallowed and built up energy in the back of his mind, his eye beginning to glow blue. "Trust me..." He murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dipper's birthmark. With that, the world went black. Bill opened his eye and stretched out his small black arms. "How odd. Being in this form almost feels abnormal." Was the first thing he said as he spun around, levitating and looking Dipper in the eyes. "Welcome back, kid!" His voice echoed out loudly. Dipper froze when he saw the form. The golden, glowing form of Bill Cipher. He didn't want to look around but he did anyway and he saw the familiar grey and white and black scenery of his mindscape. He felt fear run through his veins and he tried hard to shut out everything, focus on the task but it was hard. 

Dipper tried not to notice he was visibly shaking."Yeah." He murmured, looking Bill in the eye. His heart was pounding in his ears. He forced his feet to move, coming closer to the demon, but stopped a few feet away. "So where are my memories?" He asked shakily, looking around. There was a forest around them, but ahead was the shack and behind them was the town.

"Probably where you lost them." Bill responded, turning and looking in another direction. He landed on the ground next to Dipper, smaller and only reaching about to his thighs. He wondered if this would help Dipper to feel less scared. Hm. He reached up and held out a hand to Dipper. "Hold my hand." When the man took his hand, the monochromatic world folded in on itself and then back out. "This way is faster." He stated. They reappeared at the small area of the forest, where Dipper had summoned the demon. "Ah.. Right." Bill chuckled looking around the area, squinting a bit. Dipper felt weird, holding Bill's hand, but looked around. They were in a charred part of the forest, and smoke was still slightly coming up from it, as if it was just lit on fire.

"What the..." He murmured. He noticed bright red locks, standing out from the red and grey, strung around the area, chained to the trees. He reached out and touched one, and flinched as it began to burn his palm. "Yeah. This is...where I lost my memories, alright." He murmured, rubbing at the sore skin. He didn't look down at Bill.

"Right now we're looking at the current world. I see your memories of the scenes in the leaves." He hummed, looking upward. "Though there aren't many. This was my doing by the way." He gestured to the charred ground. "The locks. Hm." Bill looked over them, reaching out and touching one and recoiling fast with a hiss, the lock repeating the effect on him. "Yeesh, this is gonna be fun." He chimed sarcastically. "If I try hard enough I can over ride Malphas's power. I've been meditating since we called your grandpa." He hummed, walking around the chains and locks. He looked around and noticed a couple other chains and locks, of different color and shape. Other things Dipper didn't want to remember he guessed. "Well, here goes nothing..." He levitated off the ground, folding his legs and holding up his hands. Dipper watched Bill and swallowed, stepping back, closing his eyes. He needed to really calm the hell down.

Bill closed his eye, his form flashing slow and steady as he thought, wracking up power and energy. He began muttering softly, symbols appearing over his head. "Haec mens aufero ligat , reserata et mea voluntate et potestate claudatur nunquam iterum . Dirumpamus vincula eorum et mens , et amovere ea tuenda!" He stressed the last word, his fingers reaching up and bright blue flames enveloping the chains and his hands. He opened his eye, a look of focus coming over the sclera. The locks began to shake and rumble loudly, with the sound akin to an earthquake. Bill made a sound that sounded like an inhale and continued. "Libera sunt memoriae catenas!" He finished, and when he did, they split and crumbled with the sound of metal banging against each other, echoing throughout Dipper's ears a bit painfully. Dipper opened his eyes to see the chains crumble, and immediately felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull, making him fall to one knee. "A-Aah," He gasped, putting one hand to his forehead. Memories came flooding back, overwhelming his system for a moment. Drunken dancing, kisses, promises to always love each other. Sleepy mornings, making dinner together, falling asleep tangled up. Dipper clenched his teeth together, remembering the recent things. Bill giving up his immortality, Dipper saying he would give up his memories on...There was a being, pain shooting through his thigh. "Malphas." He breathed, realizing what he had done. He tried to recollect his thoughts but there were blanks, leaving the house, coming back after hours of being gone. Dipper stood slowly, now realizing what had happened to him. He...didn't give his memories of him and Bill away. He gave away memories and motives of destroying Malphas! 

Dipper rubbed his forehead, looking up at Bill, a tired smile on his face."I remember." Dipper breathed. Bill chuckled lowly and curled in on himself, curling back out to appear in his human form, sporting a yellow tailcoat. He walked to Dipper and held out a hand, hoisting him to his feet. He smiled and nodded at him before glancing behind them and realizing.. he'd unlocked the other memories too.. He swallowed as he stared over Dipper's shoulder. "You're gonna wake up now." He stated, looking back at him with a nervous look and snapping his fingers. Dipper's form disappeared and he walked towards the unlocked memories, glancing curiously at them.

Dipper bolted up, sitting up right. "W-What?" He stammered, looking around the small room. Was...Bill still in his head? He swallowed, reaching forward to shake Bill's shoulders. He didn't respond.

Bill swung open one of the locks to look into it. Nightmares cause by him. Sleepless nights caused by him, panic attacks caused by him. That wasn't anything he didn't know about. He sighed, a feeling a bit down at the image. It reminded him of earlier and he didn't want to see it again. He closed the lock and moved to the next one, swinging it open. This one was at a school academy. "Hey, it's the crazy fag!" Someone called. Bill swallowed as they began laughing and Dipper seemed dejected. Hm. "Go talk to the nurse about your 'demon' again, sure she'll put you in a mental institute! For more reasons than one!" The boy screamed with echoing laughter. Dipper ran. They followed. He closed the lock. Bill didn't want to know what happened next. He moved to the next one. This one making Bill feel sick to his stomach. Dipper laying on a floor, pale and unmoving, bottle in his hand and Mabel at his side, crying. She was.... crying.. Why was she crying?

_Oh god._

Bill's throat went dry as he looked at the form. He didn't....really...did he?

The next, a hospital bed, a tired face, tired eyes.

Bill swallowed, beginning to feel with guilt and hatred. He snapped and woke himself up, shooting up to face Dipper, his head a bit groggy. His face had already gone slightly red out of confusion and disdain. He looked around face, his pupil wide. "I have seen a million people end their lives in my life time...." He murmured, staring at the ground. "Why you? Why do you make a change in a demon. A million lives lost, but yours? No..." He chuckled weakly, eyes beginning to tear up. Bill looked sick to his stomach. Immediately, Dipper knew. The words chilled Dipper, and he got off of the bed, the world threatening to spin. He glared at Bill, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Y-You went into my memories?" He whispered, feeling violated. How much had he seen? Clearly enough to feel remorse. He saw he was visibly shaking, backing away. "A million lives? And how many were your doing?" He didn't want an answer. He turned tail and bolted, throwing the door open.

"Dipper?" Stanley asked, pushing himself up from a chair against the wall. His forehead was creased, concern in his eyes. He reached out to Dipper but he snaked out of his grasp, the walls and floor seeming to shift, slide. He was going to be sick. He ran, hard, bursting out of a side exit, the sun bright, too bright. He stumbled to a bush and emptied out the little contents he had in his stomach, the vile tasting like pills. He needed to escape.

"No no no," His knees felt weak. The thought of kissing Bill made his hands clammy. _A million lives._

And almost Dipper.

"N-no, wait, Dipper, I-" Bill watched him sprint out of the room and followed, whizzing past Stanley and out the door. "Kid!" He cried out, looking around the lot. Left he went left. Bill sensed his presence and sprinted before finding Dipper keeled over. "Oh hell." He cursed under his breath, reaching down to hoist Dipper away from the vile substance. "Listen- listen to me, Dipper."

Dipper screamed a little when Bill grabbed him, scrambling away from him. "S-Stay away!" He yelled, thanking that everyone was inside. He swiped his sleeve across his mouth, shaking like a leaf in the wind. His eyes were wide, full of fear, and he stumbled back a few steps. He needed to get out of there. He couldn't breathe. His throat burned.

**_Burn burn burn pills pills pills_ **

His hand flew up, gripping his collar and throat, remembering the sense of the pills burning holes into his throat, preventing him from eating solid and warm foods for a month.

 ** _Bill Bill Bill_**  

He felt trapped. It felt like he was back in high school, getting locked in a janitor closer as kids tried to get him and beat him black and blue

**_Die die die stop it stop stop_ **

 "P-Please, god," He gasped out, strangled. He was squeezing his throat, as if forcing the pills down. He tripped on something, falling back on his butt.

Bill cursed and crouched down, meeting Dipper on his own level. "Dipper, calm down." He said sternly, beginning to feel frustrated. "Remember us." He said softly, placing a hand on his own chest. "Dipper- I have seen many deaths in my lifetime and you can't be surprised when I say I've caused half of them. I'm a _demon_ , Dipper. It's in my blood. A million was a hyperbole- It was more like-" He stopped, knowing it wouldn't help as he swallowed, laughing defeated. "Somehow you made me wish it wasn't." Dipper shivered, forcing himself to look up at Bill, trying to focus.

"Y-You went in my head..." He whispered shakily. "I was _there_ , I was..." He shook his head and leaned forward, wrapping his shaking arms around Bill, trying to stop thinking about the demon Bill, the Bill that caused people to die, the Bill who terrified him, and thought desperately about the better memories, the ones he just gained, the ones of them hugging and holding hands and being close to each other, dancing, dancing, dancing. He let out a shaky breath, breathing in the cologne that Bill had on him, and his fists balled up his shirt. "M-Mmh..." He whimpered. Bill, a little surprised at the sudden affection, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I knew you wouldn't tell me if I asked. I wanted to spare you the turmoil." He began to trace the man's spine with his fingers. "I suppose that was unavoidable.." He breathed out with a chuckle. "I'm sorry." Dipper stayed quiet, trying to control his breathing.

"Please d-don't do it again." He whispered into Bill's shoulder. "Please...." He felt weak, and scared, and sick. Could Bill just get in his head whenever he felt like it? Would he go to the mindscape at night now? He didn't want to see the original form of Bill again.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Bill chuckled out, shaking his head and burying his mouth into Dipper's shoulder. He took a deep breath. "I won't. I promise." He swallowed. He would much rather he didn't have Dipper's presence in his head. He didn't want to know what the boy was thinking. Hm. He swallowed and pulled away. He'd have to do something about that one day. "You can't be scared of me, Dipper." He stated, reaching a hand to cup his cheek. Dipper sighed softly, trying for a weak laugh.

"It'll take a while." He breathed, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Bill's hair. He relaxed slightly, pulling back a little. "I forgot how weird you look in your original form." He smiled weakly, closing his eyes. "After seeing you in your human form and all." He felt tired, and knew he probably looked white as a sheet.

"I won't hurt you." Bill replied lowly. "Pine Tree, Dipper, I...." He swallowed, leaning into Dipper's touch. "I...I placed a protection spell on your mind. I can still enter, but cannot harm, and neither can any other demon." He murmured, staring Dipper hard in the eyes.

"Never thought I'd hear those words." He murmured, dropping his gaze. He leaned forward slightly, putting his forehead against Bill's. A shiver ran up his spine, from touching the demon. "Protection spell..." Was he that powerful? The thought made him dizzy a little. "I'm sorry about my grandpa. I guess you understand now why he was bit....rash..." He swallowed.

Bill nodded slow. "Yeah. You're safe." He smiled weakly. "I can understand though I don't forgive him." He huffed and averted his eyes. "He almost broke my nose, kid."

"He took boxing lessons." He smiled a little. "Prepare for my sister, you're gonna need your healing abilities for her." He said softly. "She won't forgive you, no matter what." He pulled back, attempting to stand, but fell back, with an "oof!" He held his head in his hand. "I'm a bit lightheaded." Dipper said, laughing slightly. "I guess my body really isn't into having little to eat and having to upchuck it." He sighed and closed his eyes. "At least I have my memories back." He opened his eyes again. "I didn't give away my memories of us. They were taken from me. I threatened a demon so he played unfair."

"Demons tend to do that." Bill chuckled and stood, offering a hand to Dipper, who was having a hard time. "Lets get some water in you. And thank your grandpa." He added, pursing his lips.

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand, standing slowly. "I guess so." He said, feeling lightheaded. Leaning into Bill slightly, they walked to the door, and went inside. Dipper was immediately taken into a hug by his grandfather, wrapping his arms around Dipper. He looked pale, and like he had been running to meet them.

"Are you okay?" Stanely inquired. "I didn't know where you went, and then the demon went after you and..." Dipper blinked, before hugging his grandpa back, smiling tiredly.

"I have a name." Bill squinted, biting the inside of his cheek, standing off to the side.

"Im okay. Thank you." He murmured, pulling back a little. "I just had a little...breakdown of sorts is all." He laughed slightly, embarrassed. Stanely hugged him once more, before letting Dipper lean into Bill again.

"You look pale. Are you sure you're okay? Did everything go okay?" Stanley glanced suspiciously at Bill, and back to Dipper. He nodded a little.

"I promise, I'm okay. I just need some water and food." He swallowed, still tasting stomach acid. He let his head fall onto Bill's shoulder lightly.

Bill looked back at Dipper and then wrapped an arm around his back to keep him steady. "He remembers everything. I can take care of him from here." Bill blinked slow, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

Stanley looked long and hard at Bill, and shook his head. "You better take good care of him, Cipher." He said, clapping a hand roughly on Bill's shoulder. "If I hear he's hurt and you're behind it, I'm not hesitating to kill you." He said it with a calm voice, but Dipper could see the cold hatred the man harbored towards Bill.

"If I hurt him I would ask you to kill me." Bill replied flatly, blinking slow and turning to look at the boy next to him. Stanley chuckled. He turned to Dipper, and smiled slightly.

"Good luck with all this. Don't be afraid to call! Though it'd be nice if it wasn't about a demon. Have a nice trip home." He said, chuckling. Dipper laughed slightly, nodded, and Stan left them. He glanced up at Bill, and reached a hand over, taking Bill's hand that was around his waist.

"And we're off?" Dipper asked softly.

"I guess so." He replied with a curt nod. "Let's go get some sustenance in you." He pocked Dipper's check. Dipper turned his head slowly, walking down the hall with Bill at his side.

"Can we just..." He murmured. "Can we just keep going? Like, I don't know. Keep moving. Leave Gravity Falls for a while." He pushed himself off of Bill, walking forward by himself, trying not to collapse. "Did you know I can't go into my room without thinking about that night? Where I almost killed myself? I got used to it, the feeling of regret and sickness but it's there. I think it would do good if we just..." He sighed, trying to find good words. "Explore. See new places. Try and not to get affected by the war." The brunette finished.

Bill nodded slow. "Sounds like a plan. I like change." He grinned and looked over at Dipper.

"I don't know. Lots is already changing." Dipper replied, looking around.

"You know.. I can... make you not remember that." He swallowed as they walked, excited to get back in the car. He wanted to kiss him again without being judged. Hmph. They made it to the car and Dipper stopped, leaning on the side, thinking.

"Make me forget..." He said softly, looking at his hands. Did he want to forget? A memory that bad, a place in his mind where he was the darkest, forgetting about his family and the people he cared about to take his life. He sighed. "I'll think on it. I don't want history repeating itself." He said with a weak laugh. "So I might want to remember it. Even if it's a terrible time in my life." He moved to the trunk, opening it and getting food, and a glass bottle of water. Thank Christ. He smiled at Bill crookedly.

Bill hummed a bit and sat on the hood of the car, looking back at Dipper over his shoulder. "Alright, kid." He replied, watching the boy drink the water in a bit of a concerned manner. "So, where do we go?" He asked, tipping his head. Up or down. Left or right?" Bill's hands pointed in the directions he said.

Dipper chuckled slightly. "Let's try for an actual place..." Dipper hummed for a moment. "How about.... Chicago?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin: "These binds will be removed from this mind, and will be unlocked with my power to be locked and unlocked and never again. Let us burst their bonds, and protect this mind."
> 
> "Free these memories from their chains"
> 
> Some Concept Art by Aureate is here: (If you're lost on what they look like) 
> 
> http://aureateparalian.tumblr.com/post/115972568847/more-1950s-stuff-stanley-punched-bill-in-the
> 
> http://aureateparalian.tumblr.com/post/115007255217/50s-au-ive-been-working-on-with


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seatbelts were invented in 1955 so thats why Bill's moving so much in the car.

Chicago?" He asked, pursing his lips. "Maybe?" His head tilted to the side. "What do you think?" He asked, looking over at the man. God, those eyes both intimidated him and took his breath away.

"Chicago. That's so far away..." Bill hummed, crossing his ankles. "If Chicago is your hearts desire then let's go to Chicago. More smoke and women and lights." He scoffed. "I'm joking. It'll be fun. I have enough money to get us there and back." He tipped his head back and forth in thought.

Dipper brightened up. "Really?" He had always wanted to go to Chicago. As a writer he found all sorts of inspiration there, from the crime to the lives of people. The bustling city full of life and lights. "I have money too, you know." Dipper said, pushing off of the car and walking over to Bill.

"I know you do. Just- less." Bill sneered. "I'll help then." He decided, looking at the man as he approached him.

"So. Chicago it is?" Dipper asked, leaning and looking up at the man, hopeful.

Bill nodded, his hair bouncing slightly. "Chicago."

Dipper laughed a little, tilting his head. "I can't wait." He looked up at Bill, and then smiled. "Let's get on the road then." Bill nodded slow, wanting to pull Dipper into an embrace but knowing he couldn't. There weren't any people outside, but there were quite a lot of windows in the building. He jumped off the hood of the car and walked to the passenger side, slicking a hand through his hair and climbing into the car. Dipper climbed into the car, pulling his keys out, and hit the ignition. The car came to life, and he pulled out of the retirement home, pulling onto the main road. He felt a sort of comfort, driving with Bill by his side. "I can't believe we're doing this." He murmured, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You've never really been spontaneous." Bill hummed. "That's Mable's job. I'm proud of you if I'm being honest." He breathed, tapping his fingers on his knee. He looked over at Dipper and smiled at the man.

Dipper chuckled. "Maybe after all these years shes rubbed off on me." He said, looking out the window. For the first time in a while, he...felt good. He glanced back, and smiled. "I guess I'm not getting back to my book anytime soon."

Bill chuckled, propping his feet onto the dashboard and crossing his ankles. "The book. Right." He pursed his lips, suddenly feeling a bit down about the idea of him putting it on hold. He wasn't sure why.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Dipper asked, laughing a little. "You really want to be in a book, huh." He leaned back, relaxing. "Maybe Chicago will make me want to write again. I can start over, get a new muse." He whistled softly to the radio, and ran a hand through his hair.

Bill gasped softly, sitting up. "I thought I was your muse? I'm still here." He tipped his head, causing hair to fall in his face. His feet now planted on the floor of the car. He folded his arms.

Dipper grinned. "Oh, but Chicago is a booming town, with mobs and murder and fun. You're merely a demon; how can you keep up?" He asked, glancing over at the pouting demon.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth hanging open. "Only a writer would get muse from the things mobs do. How can /you/ keep up? I've been in mobs /with/ Demons, my dear boy." He chimed, a bit irritated as he huffed.

Dipper was having fun teasing the man. "Eh, I keep up fine." He said smoothly. "And you have no proof of being in mobs. Are they even the real deal? Have you seen a real mob?" He asked, the thought of Bill in a suit, hanging with a mob flickered in the back of his mind and he bit his tongue.  
He'd be cool in a mob.

Bill scrunched up his nose. "What's your definition of a mob then?" Bill breathed, pursing his lips and crossing his ankles. He knew he was just being teased, but couldn't help but argue. It was in his nature.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "A mobster! Someone who hangs in alleys and smokes and murders people in the late of night, like a hitman. Plays poker illegally, goes on cool night adventures to break laws. I dunno. Wears cool suits. Fedoras." He shrugged, waving his hand a little.

"Are smoking, Poker and Trilbys a must?" Bill asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Demons don't really have access to cigarettes. I've smoked... maybe once my whole life. And that was twenty years ago at a cabaret." Bill shivered. "I don't like them. Don't smoke Dipper. They don't know it yet but those are horrible for you."

"I've smoked a few times." Dipper admitted, sheepishly. "During college." He remembered the smoke sliding past his lips, clouding up his vision. Late at night when he wrote his first book, smoke making a screen in his small room as he wrote for hours.  
"It's not particularly a fun thing to do." He said, quirking his mouth. "But I think it is a must to be a mobster. Gotta look the part."

Bill rolled his eyes. "For the record I'm not interested in _murder_  anymore." He leaned forward for a effect, his arms grasping his elbows as his foot tapped along.

"So you're not as cool as a mobster. Wow, you're not building a convincing case to be my muse." He hummed, smiling. "But that's good. Don't really want to be aquainted with someone who enjoys to murder."

"I will burn this car." Bill huffed, eyelids drooping as he rapped his fingers on his upper arms, ignoring Dipper's last comment. "You should be proud of me. For the first time, ever, I don't want to kill anybody."

Dipper chuckled, stopping at a stop light. He leaned over and kissed Bill's cheek. "Don't act so grumpy. This is like, a vacation. Laid back and stuff." He said, pulling back a little.

"I'm grumpy 'case you think a mobster is scarier than me." Bill's tongue traced the roof of his mouth and he flattened out irritating folds on his slacks, adjusting his waistcoat for lack of a better thing to do. "Look! I'm even wearing pinstripes."

Dipper snorted. He said, glancing back at the light. He looked back at Bill. "And truly, nothing is scarier than you. I can attest to that. I'm merely saying they're cooler than you." Dipper grinned.

"I'm the cat's pajamas!" Bill huffed angrily, placing his hands on the seat and learning towards Dipper. "I'm dashing!" He spat, pursing his lips.

Dipper laughed, shaking his head. "You're a dork." He shot back, turning back to the road. He started moving again, and glanced over at the angry man. "The lamest dork I've ever known."

Bill's face flushed red and he leaned back against the window, folding his arms and legs and pouting. He refused to meet Dipper's eyes and mumbled quietly to himself in his little corner. "Hmph. You're the dork. I'm a demon." He mumbled.

Dipper laughed hard, shaking his head. "I can't believe this." He pulled over onto the side of the road, putting the car into park, and leaned over, grabbing Bill's shoulders and pulling the demon to face him. "You're scary and cool and dapper as dapper can get. No one can match you, Bill." He said, earnestly. He smiled at the man. "I promise."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows when Dipper pulled off the road. He huffed a bit, confused and his eyes widened a bit when Dipper grabbed his shoulders. His posture brightened. "I told you. Hah." He laughed and grinned, looking around. "Did you pull over just to grab my shoulders? Cute!"

"Well I'm not a fan of taking my hands off the wheel to redeem my...your pride." Dipper replied, a bit awkwardly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Bill's eyepatch and moved back, putting the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.

"You didn't have to take your hands off the wheel." He chimed happily, tipping his head back and forth endearingly. He leaned forward to press a kiss onto Dipper's temple, humming happily.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You were squeezed into a corner of your seat, looking away from me. Acting like the king of dorks."

Bill rolled his eyes back.

✧✧

After driving for two more hours, the two had reached Caldwell, Idaho. The sun was starting to dip down, the car getting darker. "Do you want to find somewhere to spend the night, or sleep in the car again?" Dipper asked, turning on the headlights.

"Either way." Bill hummed in reply. "I like sleeping in a small space because then we have to be pressed against each other. Though, my neck still aches." Bill gripped the back of his neck and massaged it. "What do you think?"

Dipper raised his eyebrow. "Hm.." He thought about it. "Let's find somewhere to stay. We can still sleep close to each other." He said, smiling slightly. He drove a bit longer, before finding a motel, and parked. Getting out, he grabbed a bag from the back, grabbing some items, clothes, and money. "Alright." He said, looking over at Bill. "I'll go check us in." He turned and started walking to the lobby. Bill looked around, wondering what he wanted him to do, and shrugged before walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk to grab another apple, closing the hood and sitting on the back of it while he waited for Dipper to come back out.

"Yes, just for one night." Dipper said, handing the man some money. "Okay, here's your key!" The man smiled and handed him a key with _34_  marked on it. Dipper smiled back politely, and went down the hall. Quietly, he counted the room numbers to himself, before stopping in front of room 34, sliding the key into the lock, and turning it.

_Cl-Click!_

He pushed the door open slowly, and walked in, placing the bag with their stuff in it on a chair by a small table. Then, he turned on a lamp and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. 

"Argh..." He closed his eyes.

Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher, Bill...Cipher... He sighed. He was clearly in love with the man, but at the same time, scared of him. He tried to swallow it down, but it still made his skin prickle. How could that even be possible? To fall in love with something that terrified him? He still was uneasy about the idea that Bill could get into his head.

No more secrets.

He moved his hands, wringing them, looking around the room. Eventually, he would get over it. Then something hit him. How long...could they last? He swallowed, hard.

_"Kid, don't you get it!" The triangle boomed, his bright and echoing voice loud in Dippers skull. He flinched, stumbling back. "Once I get bored with you, I'll leave you alone! Toys never last forever, right? You seem fun though, so I'll stick with you for a while." He zoomed in close to the boy's face, his eye turning black. "Let's have a good time!"_

  
Dipper ran a shaky hand through his hair. They've been together for a while but...how long until he got bored? He still had demon properties, so he was still volatile, meaning he could get sick of Dipper at any time. He stared at the floor, his eyes raking over the old wood, every grain and scratch. "Goddammit..." He whispered, pushing down both his fear and doubts.

_Please don't get bored of me._

✧✧

Bill sat patiently on the hood of the car and finishing his apple before he tossed the core so the side, looking around the lot. He sighed, a tense and upsetting feeling in his stomach as he crawled onto the top of the rounded car, folding his legs and leaning his head in his hands. He knew something was the matter with Dipper. He could feel it, but he didn't want to make Dipper feel intruded. He sat on the car and waited patiently for the other man to come get him.

Dipper made his way to the parking lot slowly, spinning the keys around his finger as he came into sight of Bill. "Got a room!" He called, smiling. "It's not too bad either." He tossed the keys to Bill, stopping

Bill caught the keys with almost too much precision and rolled down the front of the car, looking around at his legs to make sure they didn't get dusty. He pursed his lips before looking up and stretching out his shoulder blades. "Took you a while!" He chimed, hiding his skepticism.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure it was a good room." Dipper lied through his teeth, crossing his arms. "Thankfully, it's a good bed. No sore necks tonight." He smiled slightly and held out an arm for Bill. Bill nodded earnestly, ignoring the lie and letting his arm slip through Dippers, his other folded behind his back, a slight swing in his step. He pursed his lips and rolled his shoulders back as they walked, feeling a bit awkward at linking arms in public but ignoring the world in the moment.

They walked back into the room, and Bill rubbed his forehead with his fingers, banishing his bad feelings. He strolled over to the corner of the small room, realizing that the room was highlighted with beiges and greens. The demon sat down on the bed and untied his shoes, kicking them off before he started unbuttoning his waistcoat. Dipper followed. Bill placed it on Dipper's discarded jacket before turning off the lamp and folding over the covers, leaning down to spoon the boy, one arm over him as his legs came up to cup Dipper's. His arm swiftly tugged back to pull Dipper closer. He hummed softly into the boys ear. 

Dipper curled up against Bill quietly, pressing into him as he started to fall asleep to Bill's humming. "Love y...ou..." He mumbled softly into the pillows, comforted by Bill. He quietly thanked life for giving him this and fell fast asleep, feeling safe.

Bill continued humming, kissing the back of Dipper's ear before he began to fall asleep as well, his humming drifting away.

When he woke in the mindscape, something was off. He was in his human form for starters. His human form was weaker. Even in the mindscape. His knees went weak as the black area rumbled, shifting between pictures of places he had been, places he hadn't been, places he's seen- he swallowed, yelling out when a sharp pain made its way up his leg. 

**_"Disgraceful."_ **

He looked down, blood, slashes. Great. He hissed through his teeth, trying to find his attacker, it wasn't going to show itself apparently. After another painful, loud blow to the side,

**_"Disgusting."_ **

Bill yowled and hissed. _Things like this would keep happening..._ His own words reverberated in his head. 

He forced himself to jolt awake, waking sweaty and in pain. He peeled himself from Dipper and stumbled into the small bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He really hoped... He rolled up his shirt, seeing a dark bruise starting to form. He bit his teeth and dropped the shirt, rolling up his slacks and seeing slashes on his calf. They definitely weren't as deep as the ones in the dream but they sure weren't great. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Around 4 am. He bit his cheek. And whatever tried to attack him did it now? At such a early hour? Pathetic.

He poked his head out the door, looking at Dipper. He couldn't tell him. It would only put more stress and guilt on his shoulders. For the first time, Dipper seemed to be excited about something. Bill didn't want to take that away from him. He turned off the light and stumbled back to the bed, curling up next to Dipper. He wondered if he could enter Dippers dreams for only protection. Entering other people's mindscape used energy though. He refrained. He'd just... Stay awake.

Bill stared up at the curling instead, pulling away from Dipper and leaning up to unbutton his shirt. He paused, remembering the bruise before buttoning it back up. If dipper saw that one he could probably play it off as Stanley... His nose was already starting to go a bit yellow as well. He stared into darkness, blinking slow, exhausted. He listened to Dipper's soft, calming breath and let his match the pace. He swallowed hard and tried to relax his beating heart, waiting.

Around an hour or two had passed when Dipper stirred and Bill looked at him with a soft smile, hooking his arm over the boys waist and resting his hand on his chest. "Gooood morninnngg..." he chimed sweetly, glad to have someone to talk to instead of watching blue lights dance over his head

Dipper laughed softly, turning to face Bill. "You seem peppy. Did you have a good dream?" Dipper asked, looking up at Bill. He actually looked dead tired. "Are...you okay? you look like you haven't even slept." Dipper stated, reaching up and putting his hand on Bill's cheek.

Bill squinted, looking down at him. "Fine dream. Slept okay." He chuckled softly, closing his eye and swallowing before looking at Dipper again. "You look like you slept well though." He grinned softly, leaning into Dippers touch and reaching up a hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind the boys ear.

Dipper closed his eyes. "I was in the mindscape..." He murmured softly, and opened his eyes again. "I didn't think I could do that without you specifically putting me into it. It was weird." He quirked his mouth slightly. "But I was there. Got to explore and stuff..."

Bills eye widened happily. "Impressive!" He chimes, his thumb tracing backward on Dippers temple. "Maybe I'm rubbing off on you." He chuckled before shaking his head a bit. "Must have been out proximity. I was in mine. How was exploring the mind?"

"Interesting. Without you pulling all my fears out, it was actually..." He looked for the right word. "Tranquil. Quiet and not a lot of colors to look at. I got to re-establish some locks," He gave a pointed look at Bill, "and look at some of my old memories. All in all, it was pretty cool."

"I haven't done that in at least thirteen years." Bill complained bitterly, placing a kiss to Dipper's forehead to illustrate his point. "I'm glad you had a nice time in your mind."

"I know, I know. But I haven't been in the mindscape in thirteen years, so it was a new experience." He smiled as Bill kissed his forehead and wrapped one arm around Bill's side. "Thanks, Bill."

"Are you sure you slept okay? You look tired." Dipper pressed into Bill, pursing his lips. "Did I move a lot? Kick you at all?" He frowned.

Bill hummed awkwardly, kneading his lips with his teeth. "I slept fine." He spat, recoiling a bit, "Sorry- ah-" he swallowed and shrunk his posture a bit. "You were still as a corpse. I just woke up a few times is all."

Dipper pulled back, worry etched into his features. "Oh." Was all he said. He felt like pressing on was a bad idea so he dropped it, leaning back. "I'm..sorry." He murmured.

"Sorry for snapping. It's a bit personal, kid." Bill sighed out and pulled Dippers hair back with his hand, placing a kiss to his birthmark before reluctantly pulling back.

"It's alright. I get it." Dipper said, closing his eyes for a fleeting moment before yawning. "I hope everything is okay." He gently held Bill's face for a moment before sitting up, stretching. "Mm..." He yawned again, twisting and stretching is arms.

"It is." Bill confirmed, doubt In his mind as he followed and stretched, refraining from wincing at the pain on his side and leg. And the stitches. God he was going to be a cripple by the end of his time with this kid. "He dropped his aching arms and looked back at Dipper.

Dipper got out of bed quietly, grabbing some clothes from the bag, and quickly changed. "Damn, just got a car two days ago and I'm already sick of driving." He said, laughing. "I hope we get to Chicago quickly." He stood up straight, buttoning his black button down, fixing the pine tree lapels, and brushed himself off.

"You could still teach me to driiiiive." Bill chimed in a sing song voice, sitting and looking at Dipper's new outfit. White button up, brown waist coat and black tie. He hummed. "You look good!"

Dipper looked down at himself. Black button down, dark navy blue vest, black tie. "Thanks, I guess." He said, pursing his lips. Honestly he always felt like a walking disaster. "And teaching you to drive?" He looked back up, raising his eyebrows. "Aha...I dont know..."

"Im a fast learner." Bill responded, crossing his legs under the blanket. He figured he'd just get dressed in the car. He didn't bring any clothes in anyway. He stood out of the warm blankets reluctantly and went to hug the boy from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

Dipper turned his head slightly, his nose brushing against Bill's cheek. "You know I packed you some clothes, right?" He murmured, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Bill's. "Because I totally did."

"In the bag?" Bill asked softly, tipping his head against Dipper's and sighing out. This was bliss. He closed his eye for a moment, his hands gently moving to slide down Dipper's arms.

Dipper nodded. "The bag, y'know, the one I brought with me to the room, the one where I got these clothes from...the bag..." He said, closing his eyes and pointing to it, leaning back into Bill.

Bill squinted and pinched Dipper's waist playfully with one of his hands. "I know which one." He replied flatly, accepting the sudden slight increase of weight on his chest and chuckling into the mans ear. "Hmm. I'm not sure I want to get changed. I'm enjoying this too much."

"Pah, get dressed." Dipper said, chuckling and pushing off of Bill, smiling. "If you want to learn to drive, you better hurry." He leaned up and and kissed Bill, before grabbing the bag and pulling some clothes out and tossing them to him. "We're leaving in twenty minutes. I'll go get us breakfast." He said, crossing his arms and nodding.

"You're not the boss of me." Bill chimed back teasingly, feeling a bit upset at the absence of warmth. As soon as Dipper left, he walked over to the back and pulled out the clothes in it. He left his black slacks on but pulled out another white shirt before shrugging off his current one. He buttoned it up and pulled on a chestnut brown waistcoat, taking off his bowtie and placing it in the back along with Dipper's jacket and his other black vest. He felt a bit guilty and lonely about hiding things from Dipper but...

Dipper came back a little later, holding a bag. "Here you are, croissant with almonds for you, with..." He shuffled around, pulling out a little cup of fruit. "And of course," He pulled out a donut and grinned. "Donut for me." He said, taking a bite of the glazed goodness.

"Oh- Thank you." Bill nodded and took the pastry from the boy, sitting back down on the bed and crossing one leg over his knee. "So are you really going to teach me to drive?" He asked a bit excitedly.

Dipper swallowed, laughing a little. "Ahh....yeah, okay. I just hope we don't kill anyone." Or get killed. He leaned against the wall, thinking. "We should find a small neighborhood to drive around in. Or a parking lot? Somewhere small and not a lot of people." He said, glancing back at Bill. He slowly stuck the donut into his mouth. "We'll figure something out." He mumbled around the food.

"I wont kill anyone. I told you, I learn fast." Bill winked and finished the pastry inbetween his fingers, licking off the pieces of nuts of his fingers. "Yummy! I like it." He nodded and stood, adjusting his waistcoat and looking back up at Dipper, looking up and down his form, still amazing at how well he looked in dark colors. Hmm.

Dipper finished off his donut as well, and brushed himself off, and straightened his vest before looking up. A smirk graced his lips. "Checking me out?" Dipper said, putting a hand on his hip. "I know I'm eye candy but you can try and be subtle." He grabbed the bag and the keys, looking over his shoulder at Bill, before grinning.

Bill stared at him with a catlike grin, chuckling. "We're alone. Why should I be subtle." He chimed happily, walking to turn off the lamp before standing and meeting Dipper's cocky gaze. "And you're enjoying it." He snorted.

"Me? Enjoying someone staring at me?" He scoffed. "Especially the man I love? How preposterous." He said coyly, walking down the hall. He left the room key on the desk and held the car keys. "Maybe I should make you work for being able to drive," Dipper said absentmindedly, a smile planted on his face. "That'd be an idea."

"Work? How?" Bill furrowed his eyebrows, not fond of the idea as he caught up to Dipper with a casual jog, shoving his hand into his pocket as he spawned his cane and used it to walk. It especially helped with the small gashes on his calve. "What's your fowl idea?"

Dipper laughed. "Never mind." He glanced at the cane, before looking at the car, unlocking it. "Alright, let's first find a place to drive." He said, opening the door. He threw the bag in the back, before looking at Bill. "What's your thing for canes, by the way?" He asked, gesturing to the stick.

"They're dapper." Bill shrugged and tapped at his leg. "Makes me use these less." He tapped his knees with the wood of the cane before shrugging and snapping it away. "It's for looks more than anything."

Dipper snorted. "I can't believe." He said, getting into the car. He turned the key, and looked around. "We could just try in this parking lot, actually." He realized, tilting his head. "There's obstacles and parking and...it's pretty empty." He looked over at Bill. "And you're sure you want to do this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We still have a bit to drive. I don't want your legs to get sore. If we can trade off every few hours its more efficient." Bill nodded, holding up a hand and shrugging before walking to the drivers side of the car and pulling the door open. "Plus I'm confident I wont kill us."

Dipper laughed. "I'm expecting you to not kill us. If you do, no more kisses." 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill puts together nuances of stored information and learns how to drive in twenty minutes.

Dipper walked over to the passenger side, climbing in. "Okay, basics. Gas, brake, reverse, forward. Those are turning signals over there, and...that's the mirror so you can see who's behind you, where you're going when you're reversing and such." He explained, pointing out everything. "And that's the basics. I want you to..." He looked around. "Drive to that telephone pole, and then park. Okay?"

Bill nodded, watching intently at Dipper's words and grinning. "Right-o" He chimed before putting the car in drive and driving forward to where Dipper pointed, breaking with just enough time. "Easy Peasy." He chimed, tipping his head back and forth.

Dipper laughed. "Okay try and reverse into that spot over there." He said, pointing behind Bill. "And then, take a whole turn around the parking lot." He said, crossing his arms and watching Bill carefully.

"Fine enough." Bill replied blatantly, putting the car in reverse and backing up, putting one and one together to form how moving in reverse would work. He did as Dipper said, reversing into the little parking spot. He paused and grinned at Dipper before shifting gears and driving again, turning. "This isn't that hard. Humans sure do abuse this privilege a lot."

"Pfft. You're just. Abnormal." Dipper said, sticking his tongue out. "Fine, drive onto the road. You're driving to the next town." He pulled out a map from the back, opening it. "Ah...Salt Lake City, Utah. And then I'll drive us to Cheyenne." He nodded. "We can stay there tonight and then tomorrow, Nebraska." He said excitedly.

"You sure do trust me." Bill hummed with satisfaction. "I did tell you that I learn fast. I've seen enough people drive to memorize patterns, I've just- Never tried it myself." He blinked a few times. "Didn't know what these petals were until today." He tapped his feet on them without pressing down. "Chicago!" He hummed out a bit excitedly, Dipper seemed excited, so he might as well join in. He clicked on the radio and blinked as he accelerated.

"God, don't prove me wrong to trust you." Dipper said, looking over the map. He smiled a little, reaching over and turning on the radio. The hum of a song started playing and he started singing along. "Met the man I love, in a town way down in Dixie." He started, looking out the window. "'Neath the stars above, he was the sweetest man you ever did see...." The tune was nice and he smiled, foolishly.  
"All the world was bright, when he held me on that night...And I heard him say, 'Please don't ever go away'."

"You will." Bill confirmed, humming along to the tune. He didn't recognize it, but it was happy enough, and it seemed to make Dipper happy, so it was worthwhile. He hummed along to the tune, not knowing the lyrics, but tipping his head back and forth. "If we weren't in the car I'd force you to dance the swing with me." He yelled over the music. He wished they could put the top down, but it was staring to get colder.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't have to force me." Dipper yelled back, grinning. The idea of dancing with Bill again made his stomach flutter, but swing was a whole level up, and he had always wanted to try. "Maybe when we get to Chicago!"

"Maybe." Bill replied with a soft grin, tapping his foot gently on the clutch.

Dipper rolled his window down, wind billowing into the car as he leaned outside, letting the chilled air flow over his face, his hair whipping back and forth. Excitement and happiness bubbled up in him as he closed his eyes.

"Boy I'd love to swing you around." Bill chuckled, grinning and sending a glance Dipper's way. He watched Dipper's hair whip around his face, gaining butterflies as he looked around on his door, trying to find the respective crank. He slowed a bit as he reached down to roll the window down before starting to pick up speed again, happy with the wind whipping his hair.

Dipper laughed, shaking his head. "I'd be afraid that you would drop me." He replied, looking off as the world blurred by. He closed his eyes, smiling. God he loved this. Leaving everything behind and heading off on a whim, with Bill. He hummed softly to the music, the wind picking up as Bill gained speed. "Make sure you keep with the speed limit," He reminded the other man absentmindedly.

"Come now, I wouldn't drop you. On accident" Bill teased, cackling and gripping the wheel a bit tighter as he drove. "I will, I will." He waved a dismissive hand at Dipper, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry."

"Ptbhhh." Dipper stuck out his tongue. "Drop me on purpose and you're not allowed to drive the car anymore." Dipper said, watching the sky pass by. His face was getting cold so he ducked his head back in, rolling the window back up. Turning to look at Bill, he gave a toothy smile. "How do I look?" He said, fully aware his curls were sticking up everywhere, wind blown to hell.

"Fair enough." Bill replied with a snicker. His stomach turned at Dipper's smile and he smiled in return, accidentally honing in on his thoughts. "Wind blown to hell." He teased, looking back to the road.

Dipper squinted a little, quirking his mouth. _Is he listening to my thoughts?_  He wondered, leaning back against the car door. His eyes glanced around Bill, unable to tell. _If you're hearing this you have a nice ass._  He thought, really hoping Bill was in fact not listening to Dipper's thoughts at that moment.

"Thanks, but I sense your wariness, so I'll stop." Bill replied simply, turning his focus onto the road fully. He pulled himself from Dipper's mind and could only sense vague emotions. Though he chuckled at Dipper's comment. "Nice ass?" He snorted, "you're not wrong though."

"Oh for hells sake--" Dipper cut himself off, looking down, blushing. "It was just a test." He muttered, crossing his arms. "I admit nothing."

"And that's a lie." Bill grinned slyly, his eyes half lidded in excitement.

Dipper sniffed, tilting his nose up. "Nothing at all." He added.

"Well I'll admit that you have a nice ass." Bill responded after a moment, turning the radio down just a tad.

Dipper laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks heat up intensely. "O-Oh, uh.." He stammered, raising a hand to his cheek, averting his eyes. "Th....ank you.....?" He bit his lower lip, embarrassed. Uhhhhh. Compliments? Especially of his ass?

"You're welcome!" Bill chimed happily, tapping the door that wasn't on the gas. He wondered what would happen if he were to press the little pedal down all the way. Hm. But he refrained. He hummed to the soft music, looking at Dipper out of the corner of his eye.

Dipper looked down at his lap. "Jeez..." He murmured. "You're the only one outside my family who's ever complimented me. I'm not used to it." He said, glancing out the window. He saw the sign saying they were fifteen miles out from the town.

"Odd." Bill replied simply. "You deserved to be complimented. Youre a looker, Dipper." He hummed happily.

"Pssh." Dipper said, a wry smile pulling at his lips. "That's utter bullshit." He swore, clenching his fists in his lap. "One person compared to hundreds others. I've always been called an ugly freak." He scrunched his nose. "Thin, red-nosed freak with messy hair and the weird birthmark. I was that kid who wasn't looked at as a 'looker'. God, I wish I was ignored. At least I wouldn't be picked on." He put his forehead to the glass window. "But no, they always found something about me. Sexuality, religion, disorders after disorders, how I look and talk. During college I finally got control of my stutter." He frowned. "Sorry. Thanks, Bill." He said quietly, realizing he had completely shot down the compliment. "It...means a lot."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows in a bit of an irritated fashion, confused at Dipper's reaction before relaxing. When Dipper started talking down on himself, he looked behind them and saw they were completely alone on the deserted road. He huffed for a moment before turning to Dipper and leaving the wheel to grab his shoulders. "Yeah, you do have a red nose. I think it's endearing."

Dipper looked at Bill, opening his mouth to say something before screaming, "BILL WATCH THE ROAD!" He yelled, eyes widening, and he leaned over, grabbing the steering wheel just as the car started to drift into the other lane. He swallowed hard. "Good God," he breathed. He glanced at Bill who's face was near his. "Thank you."

Bill looked around the road once more, surprised at Dipper's outburst. "There's no one else around. We're fine." He chimed in response before looking back at Dipper, who looked spooked as all hell. He continued grinning. "You're handsome."

"You're crazy," Dipper replied, sighing. "Take the wheel, you doof."

"There are more pressing matter than the wheel right now, Pine Tree." Bill replied with a squinted eye. "Why? Did they think you were sick?"

Dipper groaned and grabbed the steering wheel, jerked it to the right, sending them off the road. Then he moved his hand to Bill's thigh, grabbing it and moving the other mans leg to the brake, and pushed down, making them skid to a stop. He grabbed the gear shift, parking them. He turned his eyes to Bill. "Yeah, constant red noses usually mean sickness. The doctors didn't understand what was going on with me." He said, letting go of Bill's thigh. "And I'm sure our safety is a pretty pressing matter."

Dipper sighed quite loudly. He ran a hand through his messy curls. "Though it'll take a while for me to believe that a red nose is endearing. I'm pretty sure my parents thought I was going to die throughout my childhood."

"You could have just told me to do that you know?" He bit, rubbing the spot on his leg where Dipper touched to try and get the tingling to stop. "I can't die, Pine Tree."

" _I_ can. It's sorta human instinct to not wanna die." Dipper replied, looking at him. "Seeing as we humans aren't exactly immortal and have healing abilities." He scrunched his nose.

"Yeah but if you die I can f-fix that." Bill's eyes contorted in confusion at his stutter. The prospect and image of Dipper dying suddenly struck him and he swallowed tightly, shaking the image out of his head. "Fine. I'll be more safe. For your sake." He huffed and grabbed the wheel again, dropped his hands and leaned to chastely kiss Dipper's cheek before swallowing audibly and grabbing the wheel again. "For your sake." He murmured, revving the engine a bit so that Dipper wouldn't ask.

Dipper put his hand onto Bill's shoulder, leaning over. "Thank you, though. I don't exactly like feeling like I'm about to die." He said softly, lingering by Bill's ear, before pulling away. "And we're almost there, so we can switch when we get there. Easy peasy."

Bill looked back at him and chuckled, smiling softly. "I don't feel like that either." He replied, leaning into the kiss. "Alright. I'm getting bored anyway." He grinned and put the car in drive again.

Dipper laid his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes as the car started moving again. He thought about what would happen if he did end up dying, much to his distaste; what would happen to Bill? Would he give up being a human, go back to his demon ways? Torment others, and eventually forget about his encounter with Dipper Pines? He opened his eyes and looked at Bill's hand, seeing the gold ring he got for the man. He truly hoped he wouldn't forget about Dipper.

Bill swallowed, trying to get Dipper's tension out of his head. He focused his hardest on the road, trying not to hone in on thoughts or anything. Just to keep Dipper's privacy. He smiled to himself. That was the first time he'd ever actually cared about someones privacy.

Dipper eventually fell asleep, his mouth opening slightly as sleep took over his mind. He woke up a little later, drowsy as he realized they were in Rock Springs, Wyoming after noticing a sign on the road. "Oh..." He murmured, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, before yawning. "Alright, pull over. My turn." He said softly, looking over at Bill. The clock on the dashboard read _3:23._

Bill yawned as well and nodded. He was starting to feel the effects of not sleeping the previous night. "You just woke up. Need a few minutes?" He glanced around. "Should we stop and eat something from the back too?" He asked, pulling onto the side of the road. They were surrounded by pine trees. Ironically enough.

"Sure..." He nodded, getting out of the car. He looked around, the pinetrees. He walked around to the back, popping the trunk, and took a deep breath. "God I love forests." He exhaled.

Bill got out of the car and stumbled a bit, his legs a bit stiff and like jelly. He groaned and leaned down to stretch them out and push and pull on his legs to get them to stop tingling. He stood and looked back up at Dipper, trying to walk and stumbling before catching the car. "What in the.."

Dipper looked over as Bill struggled to walk and laughed. "Your legs fell asleep, didn't they?" He said, leaning against the car. "Don't try to move too much. You won't like the feeling when they wake up." He crossed his arms over his chest, watching the man struggle, quite amused.

"Make them wake up?" Bill asked dipper, begging a bit, confused. For some reason he'd never experienced that feeling in this form. He turned his gaze down, glaring at his legs and willing them to stop. He knew Dipper would help, and when he tried to take a step, he jumped at the feeling of his feet going light and numb. "WhAT THE HELL."

Dipper laughed right out, covering his mouth with his hand as he watched Bill freak out. "Incredible." He said, a grin on his face. "I can't believe you."

Bill shot his head up. "You're an ass." He stood, glad when he could finally stand like a normal person before a extreme tightening, burning feeling made it's way up his leg and he cried out, confused. "This is sick. You have a sick god."

Dipper doubled over, laughing hard. "Oh my god," He said through his laughter. He put a hand on the car, supporting himself as he tried to breathe, stupid giggling and laughter making his eyes water.

Bill stood, legs finally receding the odd feeling as he jogged to punch Dipper in the forearm, huffing at him and sitting on the trunk of the car so that he couldn't open it. Though the trunk was a bit more rounded than he remembered and he slipped around a bit. "You know what, I give up. You're an asshole."

Dipper stood up straight, a dumb grin on his face. "That was quite possibly the best thing I have ever gotten to see." He said, watching Bill slip around on the trunk hood. He shook his head. "I can easily push you off." He stated. "But I don't think you want to dirty your clothes. Now gittoff." He said, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm off I'm off." Bill replied, throwing his hands in the air and walking around to the other side of the car, only to end up at the other side of the trunk, glad for the short walk to stretch out his legs, which still felt quite odd. "I don't think you want to get yours dirty either." Late response, damn. He smirked to try and bring it back

"Honestly I don't mind." Dipper said smoothly, opening the trunk and getting some food out. He closed it and looked Bill in the eye. "I'm not the kind of man who cares about his clothes like they're a god. Talking to you, 'I use canes because their dapper'!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well they are and if you sass me again I'll hit u with it." Bill sassed back, his hands on his waist as he walked over to a tree that had fallen over near where they parked. He patted on it for Dipper to sit down with him. "The fresh air is good."

"You wouldn't dare hit me with a cane." Dipper said, faking offense. "You might look less dapper! Or," He gasped, walking over to Bill, "It could get damaged. Oh no, I'm getting chills." He plopped down next to Bill, chuckling.

Bill reached up to thump Dipper on the back of the head, chuckling and crossing his ankles, his hands going to rest on the sharp bark, unmoving. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

Dipper smiled slightly, looking at the tall trees, and holding out a sandwich for Bill. "Forests make me feel like I'm at home. Not like in Gravity Falls, but...somewhere comfortable. I've always loved this scenery." He said, closing his eyes. "It makes me feel better."

"I don't like them much." Bill replied flatly. He could only think of the charred forest and the sigil. He shivered a bit, his head beginning it pound a bit. He didn't show it, and looked over to see what food Dipper had brought over.

"Well, what do you like?" Dipper said, opening his eyes and looking over to Bill. "You seemed like a tree type of guy. Hum...oceans?" He asked, giving the food to Bill. "Sky? There's gotta be some kind of scene you like."

"Deserts." Bill replied simply, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Pyramids..." He blinked slow.

Dipper paused. Of course he liked pyramids. He refrained from groaning and rolling his eyes. "Hmmmmm." He said, slowly putting his forehead into his hand. "Forgot you're literally a two dimensional pyramid. Right." He said slowly, shaking his head. "Of course you would like things like that."

"Hey kid, they didn't just appear." Bill chimed with a proud smile, his shoulders bouncing as he chuckled and scratched at his neck, sides aching a bit.

Dipper shook his head. "I..." How was he even supposed to respond to something like that? Instead, he took a bite of his sandwich. "Self absorbed, much?" He mumbled around the bite, raising an eyebrow.

Bill kicked him in his leg. "Hey did you create any great pyramids in your life time?" He chuckled, teasing and bumping shoulders.

Dipper laughed slightly. "No, I don't think so." He said, leaning against Bill. "Though if you were making them after you, why would you make it three dimensional? You're a flat triangle, not a pyramid." Dipper pointed out, looking off into the forest.

"A triangle is a triangle." Bill huffed, folding his arms and sticking his nose up a bit before turning away for a moment, standing and walking over to pick up a pine cone that was resting on the ground. He picked it up, turning it over in his fingers and wincing when it pricked him. He chucked it into the woods, humming.

Dipper watched him carefully, before following the pine cone into the foliage, losing sight of it. "Hmm.." He stood as well, stretching. "Should we go?" He asked, kicking a pebble. "Don't wanna get there around midnight again."

Bill glanced at him and nodded slow. "Yeah. Sure." He stood and picked up a rock, smoothing his thumb over it and handing it to Dipper before leaning to press a kiss to the top of his head. He walked to the car and pulled the trunk open, grabbing a sandwich for himself as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Dipper blinked, before looking at the smooth rock. _This would be good for skipping._  He thought, remembering when he took Bill to the river. He ran his thumb over it, before grabbing a sharp shard of rock, a scratched a little triangle in the center of it. "A triangle's a triangle." He murmured, pocketing the rock, and walking over to the car. He climbed into the car, closing the door, and looked at Bill. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hm? I'm fine." Bill lied, not meeting Dipper's eyes as he bit into the sandwich, using at as an excuse for not talking anymore. He crossed his legs and looked over at Dipper, sending him a smile. "I really need to get you a ring. I might have one somewhere but- Ah- I just need to get you one." He grinned, covering his slip up.

"You don't need to," Dipper replied, raising his eyebrows as he easily Bill brushed him off. "Honestly, I'll live. I got a rock now." He bit the inside of his cheek, staring ahead. _Is he really okay? He's acting tense..._  He glanced at the man, seeing the grin. _And...forced?_

"Don't humans use these to represent a.... to represent possession?" Bill asked, staring at the gold band on his hand. "Hey- Wait a moment- that's not fair. This is only half a commitment!" Bill chimed, glad to find something different to talk about. "I definitely need to get you a ring. Not a flower or a rock." He laughed incredulously, shaking his head at himself.

"I find rocks and flowers endearing." Dipper said, smiling slightly. The previous question caught him off guard, though, and he quirked his mouth, thinking. "Uhh...N...Ye...Maybe?" He said finally, squinting. "Kinda? I mean, it means that you're taken, I guess. That you're with someone. That you belong to them? I don't know." He reached up and scratched his cheek slightly.

"Well you belong to me." Bill stated blankly, huffing and reaching for Dipper's Palm. He held the boys hand in his and turned it over, running his thumb over the muscles in the boys hand, his fingers tracing the length of Dipper's.

Dipper blinked, looking over at Bill for a moment, before looking back at the road. "Okay." He said, a bit hesitantly. "Im yours." He squeezed Bill's hand, the other holding onto the steering wheel. "But you still don't have to get me a ring if you can't." He reminded the man.

"Glad we reached that agreement." Bill let out a chuckle and leaned forward to press his lips to the mans ring finger, his stomach turning with butterflies. He swallowed and gently placed Dipper's hand back down on the seat. "I do want to. I can. I just don't want to grab some random ring I have lying around. I want you to have something special!" He chimed, sitting up a bit excitedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQLiqebiDuQ&feature=youtu.be


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VK46qFeofE

Dipper rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Okay, okay. I can tell this is a useless battle to fight. Have fun getting me a ring." He could feel butterflies and a warm tingly feeling coiling in his stomach, and he took a deep breath, smiling. "You're crazy."

"Did you think I wasn't?" Bill chimed sweetly as he moved to stare forward. "I'm surprised," He moved his feet to rest atop the dashboard while his head leaned on the window, looking out at the trees passing them by.

Dipper smiled, humming softly. "No, I just like to point it out." He said, looking around. The road was clear, not a single car for miles around. Whistling innocently, he quietly pressed down on the gas, and the car picked up speed. "Humm da dum..." He kept his eyes forward, smiling.

Bill huffed with a grin. "Well youre- you're a nerd. Cause you're a writer. Get it?" He teased, reaching to push playfully on Dipper's forearm.

"Original." Dipper replied, watching the car get up to eighty, ninety miles per hour on the empty freeway. "A writer being a nerd. Wooow." He pursed his lips. 

 

✧✧✧✧

 

Three hours later, and they had reached Cheyenne. 

Bill looked around excitedly at the trees passing by, suddenly surprised and giddy as he moved his hand to roll down the window sticking his head out and laughing, letting the wind buff his hair around and pushing it back, causing his eyepatch to slip up a bit. Dipper laughed slightly, glancing over at Bill.

"And Im the nerd." He said, stepping hard on the gas. The cars engine revved loudly as it zoomed down the open road, now going over a hundred. "I expect you to not do this. You have little experience." He said loudly.

"I'll do as I please!" Bill yelled back, turning his head to laugh at him. He sat up a bit, his hand propped onto the little handhold on the door, propping his shoulders out of the window as they drove. "You could get this same affect with the convertible! But this is more fun!" He yelled, staring forward.

Dipper smiled at the man, butterflies twisting his stomach into knots. God was he in love. "At this rate you'll lose your eyepatch." He called, slowing down slightly. "Or fall out of the window."

"I have a backup!" Bill chimed back, rolling his eye before sliding back into the seat, adjusting the patch, his face still turned towards the window, like a happy dog. He was grinning ear to ear, feeling exhilarated.

Dipper glanced over at Bill, seeing how his perfect hair was everywhere. He laughed, covering his mouth with a hand. "Quite a looker you are." He said, chuckling. The smile on Bill's face was contagious, a grin lighting up on Dippers face.

"Are you being sarcastic? For shame, Dipper Pines, for shame." He shook his head mockingly, making a 'tsk tsk' sound and chuckling, though he tried to make his eyes look hurt, he was too happy to pull it off well.

"Hah!" Dipper looked forward and his eyes widened as he slammed on the breaks a little too hard, his entire body lurching forward as he threw an arm out, catching Bill before the man could fly through the windshield. "I didn't realize we were so close to our next stop." He breathed, watching the town grow closer. A few cars were bustling down the streets and Dipper swallowed. "I need to pay attention better..."

Bill's neck painfully arched forward when Dipper's arm stopped him from falling. He sat back, looking at Dipper with wide eyebrows. "You didn't have to stop _that_ abruptly." he chastised, panting a bit from adrenaline.

"We were going one hundred twenty in a four mile zone," Dipper said, letting go of Bill. "I panicked. Didn't want to get a ticket of a lifetime nor did I want to cause a car pileup." He sighed heavily, flopping back into his seat. "Sorry."

Bill wheezed for a moment before pausing and laughing a bit weakly. "You're right, but there are better ways to slow down." He laughed out, rolling up his window and turning back to Dipper. "Want me to drive then?"

"No, we're here." Dipper said, noticing his knuckles were white. He forced his hands to loosen their grip on the wheel. "Let's just sleep in the car tonight, yeah? I don't want to deal with finding a hotel." The sun was beginning to drop, and he glanced at his watch. 7 _:46._

Dipper could still feel his heartbeat in his throat. "Let's find somewhere to stop..." He murmured.

"You alright?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow, reaching out a slightly shaky, tentative hand to place firmly on Dipper's shoulder, squeezing. "That's fine, we can sleep in here. I dont mind. The covers are comfy!" He chimed a bit happily. He would be lying if he said he was enjoying the feeling of adrenaline pulsing through his brain.

Dipper shrugged slightly, swallowing as he came to a stop at a stoplight. "Yeah, Im just...wow. That was a bit scary." He said, exhaling. "And okay. Yeah." He looked over at Bill, who was smiling. "Did you like that near-death experience? Second one today?" He asked, laughing weakly.

"A little." Bill chuckled with a grin, laughing again. "Like it-- hmm." He hummed in thought, shrugging. "Not sure. You?" He let his hand drop onto Dipper's lower thigh, squeezing to calm him before letting go and letting his hands fall into his lap.

"Nope." He replied shortly, turning into a parking space on the side of the street. He turned the key, killing the engine, and slumped down in his seat. "Not really my forte. Don't like the thought of almost dying." He said, crossing his arms. He almost laughed at that. /As you tried to kill yourself just years ago./ He closed his eyes, the adrenaline wearing off. "Bleh."

"Well you're safe and alive! So it's okay." Bill chimed happily, raising his eyebrows at him. "It's seven. What should we do?" He looked around at the little town, looking back at the forestation. "Humm." He looked around. "Got any ideas for your book? Or are you still going to put it off."

"Ughhhhhhh, boooooks..." He slid down in his seat. "I feel like I should be writing and a part of me does want to but just..." He stuck out his tongue. "I'm starting over fresh so I have to come up with a new plot and everything and...." He groaned. "Ew...."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I can give you some more muse." He chimed a bit, leaning over, quite close to Dipper with his eyes half lidded. He was craving affection. Who could blame him?

Dipper laughed right out, turning to Bill. "You're so..." He trailed off, looking at Bill. The look the man was giving him made his heart skip a beat and he swallowed, sitting up a little from his slump. "Loser..." He said weakly, his fists balling up as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. A nervous laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm hurt, Pine Tree. Truly hurt". Bill blinked slow, sarcastically. His eye remained unmoving though. He blinked at him with a smile slowly creeping it's way back into his lips. "Something troubling you? Writer's block?" He teased

"Perhaps." Dipper replied, close enough to Bill to see every detail, again. He would never get tired of this sight. His eyes carefully etched the image of his love into his mind, before reaching up carefully, his hand carefully touching the side of Bill's face, fingertips barely dragging against his jaw.

"Maybe I could use some help. You are my original muse, after all." He said softly, almost as a breath. He glanced at Bill's lips, before looking up again, his heart thudding in his chest. It was like a drum, persistent and loud in his ears. He couldn't look away from the man in front of him.

"Of course~" Bill purred, leaning into his hands a bit and making soft eye contact with the man in front of him. "Every artist," he shifted forward, amused at Dipper's flusteredness. "-needs a little help sometimes." He finished, licking his lips as he noticed that's where Dippers gaze rested.

"Indeed." Was all Dipper could manage, good lines and flirting out the window as he met Bill halfway, his hand shifting to the back of the man's head, fingers weaving into his hair as his lips crashed against Bill's. 

Bill exhaled deeply, kissing the boy back gently, sitting up a bit and using his hands to cup Dipper's jaw. He sighed blissfully at the feeling of their chests pressed together and his eye fluttered shut. The world was quiet. Dipper leaned forward more, pressing their chests together, and tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. God, how long had it been since he kissed Bill like this? Dipper felt a hand on his jaw, and he swore he saw stars. He parted his lips slightly, his other hand moving to wrap around Bill's side, gripping the waistcoat on him. "I love you." He murmured against Bill's lips, faintly.

Bill's breath hitched at the statement and he swallowed loudly. "I..." He blinked and grinned. "I...I love you too!" He chuckled out loudly, pulling Dipper's head fore ward to crash their lips together again, pressing them together multiple times, breathy laughs in between.

Dipper laughed a little in between the kisses, reaching up and holding Bill's face in his hands as they kissed. His heart swelled, a stupid smile on his face and he pulled away slightly, panting. He rested his forehead against Bill's their noses brushed against each other. He brushed his thumbs across Bill's cheeks, laughing softly. "God..." He whispered breathlessly.

Bill chuckled, his eye watering before he blinked and averted his gaze. "You're making the weird liquid come out of my eyes." He murmured, letting a hand reach up to his eye, rubbing at it for a moment before he looked back down at Dipper, love and pride overruling him. He chuckled. "I've been in this form for too long." He laughed before leaning forward again. He looked around. Still nobody. He grabbed Dipper's collar and pulled him forward with it, leaning to press his lips to Dipper's so hard that the boy's head knocked against the window.

Dipper yelped a little but laughed, his arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed him hard, ignoring the slight ache on his skull, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the man. "You're incredible," He breathed in between kisses. "Amazing," He felt his chest tighten as his love for Bill overwhelmed him, "Stunning," He wanted to stay in this moment forever, "Unbelievably fantastic." He smiled and kissed him fervidly, his breath taken away.

"Something like that." Bill murmured into Dipper's lips, his hands going to hold gently but persistently at Dipper's neck. He prodded his fingers slightly into the man's pale flesh and tipped his head to better accommodate their kissing. "I could say the same about you-" he breathed. 

Dipper hummed, shivering when Bill's hands pressed into his neck. Bill used his finger tips to massage the muscles they rested on, his lips pressing into Dipper's, though he began to slow the kiss a bit, to something more chaste and sweet, his heart aching pleasantly in his chest from Dipper's words. 

Dipper rolled his head back a bit against the window, exposing a bit more of his neck as he gently gasped. Bill took it as a sign and moved one hand to hold at Dipper's jaw, the other sliding down his waist as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the exposed neck. 

"Nnh-..." Dipper breathed a bit shakily, squirming slightly while his hands reached to grip at the fabric on Bill's back, arms hooked under the demon's armpits. Bill pressed more gentle kisses to the skin before he nipped softly, not hard enough to break the skin. Dipper's hands adjusted to grip at Bill's face, and Bill was suddenly aware of himself being tugged up, lips pressing to his again. His eyes fluttered shut and Dipper kissed Bill a few more times, before pulling back a little. Looking down at the man, he moved his arms to be on either side of him. "God..." He murmured, looking at him. Dipper was panting slightly but a dumb, love struck smile was on his face. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have met you again."

Bill stated down at him his throat going dry. "You..you are?" He began to tear up again. Feeling stupid, he pulled away a bit to rub the feeling out of his eyes. "I...I- I don't know why but-"

Dipper laughed softly and leaned down, kissing him carefully. "Because I got to have this time with you. I got to overcome my past and I got to fall in love with you." He murmured quietly. "If we never met again on that boxcar, I would be convincing myself you didn't exist. I'm..." He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair from Bill's face, gently. "I'm in love with you, Cipher. Okay?"

"I suppose that's good." Bill hummed. "That you're not living in constant fear of me." He reached to brush a lock of hair behind Dipper's ear. "I'm sorry for what I did. Again- I." He swallowed, chuckling and shaking his head. "It was good fun at the time- but I can hardly forgive myself for it now." He blinked and leaned forward, kissing a spot on Dipper's cheek he remembered being particularly bruised from a fight.

Dipper closed his eyes as Bill kissed his cheek, and reached up, grabbing the front of his shirt as he opened his eyes again. "Well..." He breathed, looking at Bill for a long moment. "I forgive you." He whispered, pulling Bill closer to him.

Bill looked him over and his eye softened, stating at the boy. He didn't express anything on his face as he leaned to slowly, gently press his lips to Dipper's, as if proving his newfound gentleness. He hardly touched his lips before pulling away, his gaze still soft and a bit worried, but relieved.

Dipper closed his eyes barely, before opening them, his hand moving from Bill's shirt to his cheek, smiling crookedly. "I love you." He said softly, resting his forehead against Bill's.

"You're crazy." Bill chimed back softly, pushing on Dipper's forehead playfully with his own, his hands moving to gently hold at Dipper's forearms.

Dipper grinned. "Crazy for you." He said, leaning forward and pecking his lips, before hearing a smack and jumping. "Ey! Get outa here, you fags!" Dipper turned his head slightly, seeing an angry man in front of the car, glaring at the two of them. He smack the hood again, before walking away, muttering something. Dipper paused for a second before laughing out right. A loud, open laugh that made his sides ache and his lungs in need of air, and he leaned into Bill slightly, continuing to laugh. Bill looked over at the man, starting to jump out of the car,  _Insult Dipper?- how dare he- How-_  

He stopped dead when Dipper began to laugh loudly and looked back between the man and the boy. "You... What...?" He huffed, staring at the man and blinking slow. 

 

Dipper's laughter faded after a little, his shoulders shaking as he came down from his fit. "I don't care," He said, looking at Bill. In that moment, Dipper didn't care if he was called obscenities. He would be okay; after all, he had Bill. "I just don't care anymore." He grinned, his eyes bright and full of liveliness. "It's a stupid name I've heard for years and god, I just don't care if I'm called it. If it means being able to kiss you then," He threw his arms up, "I'm all for the shitty name!" He said, running a hand through his hair. He felt good, like he couldn't be stopped.

Bill searched Dipper's eyes before turning and glaring at the man once more. He pulled himself from Dipper for a moment, "Let me just-" he flicked his finger and a pebble from the ground flew up and hit the man in the back of his head. He saw him stumble awkwardly and grinned slyly before turning back to Dipper, wrapped his arms around him. "He still deserved it."

"Pfft. Yeah, okay." He said, smiling and leaning into Bill. "Let's get out of here. I wanna find somewhere to put the car and get some damn privacy." He said, realizing an hour and a half had passed already. "Maybe I can write, too! I'm not so much in a slump anymore." He said excitedly.

"I agree..." Bill hummed in a bit of an irritated tone, looking around and sitting close to Dipper. "Maybe!" He chimed back happily, grinning, glad that he was able to spike his muse. "if people hate homosexuals so much- how can you publish your book? If you do end up publishing it... Isn't being a homosexual illegal? What if he reports us?" Bill tried to tune into the man's thoughts, but realized he was far away and Bill was too weak. Humph.

Dipper thought for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't have the love interest then. Oh well." He said, slightly disappointed. "And him? I actually don't know. He just seemed angry, I don't know if he would report...." He shook his head. "Let's just get somewhere and then, be on our way to Chicago. I don't want to think too much about it."

Bill grinned. "Sidekick. Subtext." He bounced a little in his seat. "Alright." Bill nodded slow, swallowing deeply and looking around. "Sounds like a plan, stan! I can just- hide us in the..the UH mindscape... If they do- though im not sure how that'd work." Bill was softly muttering to himself at this point.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Huh." He noticed that Bill was talking to himself and prodded him. "Hey you, I need your help. Im not exactly good at writing about myself, so you can help write the parts where story-Bill is talking about Dipper, okay?" He asked, tilting his head.

"And then maybe- huh? What-? Oh, oh!!!" Bill stumbled around his words and thoughts and grinned, nodding wildly, his hair bouncing. "Yes, I like that idea."

"Heh." He smiled, pulling away and driving down the street. He still felt butterflies in his stomach from earlier, the image of Bill crying and smiling making him smile broadly. He turned off onto a small road that seemed abandoned and old, going off into the forest, and parked the car, turning the key. "Just don't give too much of a clue that the characters are falling for each other." Dipper joked.

"That's disappointing." Bill hummed, squinting at Dipper. "But if it must be, then fine." He settled, looking around the car and the area. "We should probably get some gas tomorrow morning too, before we drive." He pointed to the little fuel gauge on the dashboard.

"Oh, oh _shit_  that's right." Dipper realized that they were almost out of gas. "God, imagine if the car just died out on the middle of the road. Thanks for reminding me." He said, stepping out of the car. He walked over to the trunk, and opened it, looking around. After a few moments, he found what he was looking for, and closed the trunk. A pen and a notebook, along with a small, wireless radio. He turned it on, setting it on the back of the car and hopped on, crossing his legs as he looked around. "Okay. Writing! Let's do this." He said, listening to the local radio and music come through the static. He put the pen to the paper, and began writing.

Bill followed him out of the car, grabbing his jacket out of the back seat and slipping it on. He climbed onto the back of the car with Dipper, leaning forward to watch him write, listening happily and intently to the radio. He realized it was an old Walter Van Brunt song and gasped softly. "I haven't heard this song in at least thirty years. I wonder why they're playing it now?" He chuckled, listening along to the lyrics and humming, speaking softly. 'Under the weeping willows old, down by the withering stream...." he hummed out, his hands resting on his ankles as he looked up at the trees and auburn sunset. "It is hard to kiss your sweetheart, when the last kiss means goodbye..." He tipped his head back and forth, eyes closing before he opened them. "I saw him perform in a cabaret once."

Dipper blinked, looking over at Bill. "Really? That's incredible." He said, listening to the song. It was a nice tune, and he liked listening to Bill sing it. "You have a nice voice," Dipper commented, turning back to his notebook. "It fits well for this song." He started writing again, describing Bill in the story. He smiled a little.

"Hm? Oh- I suppose. I've had a few thousand years to sing." Bill chuckled out as he continued to hum the song, looking up at the sky as he laid down on the hood of the car and tapped his foot on the hubcap along to the beat of the music, watching birds fly by. Migrating no doubt.

Dipper quietly kept writing, his sloppy handwriting filling up page after page until he had finished the first draft of the first five chapters. He capped the pen, stretching. "Mmm! Good start good start." He said happily, looking up at the near dark sky. Stars were beginning to come out, and he laid back with Bill, admiring the view.

Bill mostly just sat in thought while Dipper wrote. He listened to the music but began to tune out, thinking about how he was going to solve the mindscape problem. He couldn't exactly sleep well with something trying to attack him. Not to mention he couldn't recharge his powers if he wasn't in the mindscape every night. He bit his lip and began to drift off into sleep again, the sound of the radio and Dipper's pen scribbling lulling him asleep despite his worries.

Awaking in the mindscape again, he groaned a bit and looked around, looked down, again, in his human form. He tried to change out of it but realized he couldn't "Oh that's just rich." He cursed and kicked at the black ground, rolling his eyes. Though, he started seeping energy as he could, pulling it in. A whooshing sound, as if the sound of leather wings was heard, and he woke up at Dipper's sudden words, glancing back at him and jumping a bit. He was expecting pain but got reality instead. "Get a lot done?" He asked, groaning and sitting up.

"A few messy chapters." Dipper said with a shrug. Are you tired? You look..." He tilted his head. "A bit spooked, actually." He said finally, frowning. "Did something happen? In the mindscape?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. He didn't understand Bill's mindscape but something seemed off.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Bill replied, sitting up with a groan and stretching. He looked up at the stars and smiled, shivering before glancing back at the boy. "Stars, eh?" He searched them for a moment before grinning wide. "Look, come here." He gestured for Dipper to come closer before he pointed. "See it?"

Dipper did what he was told, scooting closer to Bill as he looked up at the sky. He saw a cluster of stars, right where Bill was pointing. "Mhm..." He said, pressing into Bill for warmth. "What about them?" He asked, hugging Bill's free arm, looking out into the brilliant sky. The music still played, crackling in the background.

Bill grinned with his teeth. "That's the big Dipper." He pointed again, taking Dipper's arm and using his hand to point it out, closing one eye and leaning closer, almost ear to ear with the boy. "Right.... there."

Dipper looked to where Bill was pointing his hand, seeing the familiar shape. A small laugh escaped his lips, his other hand reaching up and touching his birthmark. "The Big Dipper, huh..." He murmured, looking at it. "Where's the Little Dipper?" He scanned the stars, before pointing. "There! The Little Dipper." He said, smiling slightly. "That's what my nickname is from. Not the Big Dipper, no, I was the runt, so Little Dipper fit better." He pulled his knees up, sighing softly. "I don't mind too much. I love constellations."

Bill hummed at him for a moment, grabbing Dipper's chin to turn his head toward him, smoothing his hair back. "You were the runt but-" He used his other hand to light a small blue flame on his finger tip to provide him with some light, highlighting Dipper's face. "-That's definitely the big dipper." he chuckled. "The little Dipper's 'handle' curves down. Yours curves up! Little Dipper's not so Little." He chimed, letting his hair drop as the flame went out.

"What." He said, reaching up and touching his forehead. "/Oh my god/, I'm going to kick Mabel's ass. She convinced me it was the Little Dipper!" He said, narrowing his eyes. "Oh for hells sake." He sighed heavily. "I...Ughhh!" His entire life was a lie! He was sure he was the Little Dipper, and yet, nope. Now he had to get in touch with his sibling and chew her out.

Bill laughed at their sibling rivalry and shook his head. "Big Dipper, indeed..." He hummed, leaning back down onto the hood of the car and staring up at the sky. He never liked being in cities much. Polluted air and no stars? Not a chance.

Dipper scrunched his nose, before sighing and laying down, pressing against Bill, throwing an arm around him as he resting his head on the man's shoulders. Faintly, he heard a song play, the tunes nice and fast beated. He closed his eyes, breathing softly as he held tight to Bill, the cool air washing over him.

Bill breathed slowly, staring up at the stars and finding other constellations. His arm hooked around Dipper's shoulders and rested on the other boy's chest, his thumb tracing small circles while his other hand rested atop his own stomach. "It's starting to get even warmer." He shivered a bit, though it was still late spring, he was grateful Dipper's warmth.

Dipper quirked his mouth, pulling away and hopping off the car, before opening the door on the side, grabbing the large comforters and a few pillows, dragging them out. "If it gets too hot even we can remove them, but I'm determined." Dipper murmured, throwing the blanket over Bill. He quickly hopped back on, dropping a pillow onto Bill. "I like star gazing." He pressed into Bill once again, bringing the blanket up to his chin.

"You want to sleep ontop of the car?" Bill asked curiously after he put the pillow under his neck, sitting up to shrug off his jacket and place it ontop of the comforter before burrying back down to Dipper's warmth again. He let his chin rest on the curve of Dipper's shoulder while his hand rested on the mans torso, his legs curled up in on himself slightly.

"We'll see if we fall asleep. I doubt we'll stay out here all night..." Dipper yawned, pressing his nose into Bill's hair, sighing.

"Fair point." Bill mumbled in return. It was too cold. Star gazing was nice enough though.

"Hey Bill?" Dipper murmured, softly as he held the man close to him.

"Mm?" Bill responded to Dipper's voice, opening his eye and staring at his neck.

Dipper held his breath, opening his eyes slightly. "I..." He began, trailing off. "I'm just..." He laughed softly, at a loss for words. "If we were all stars in the sky, millions and billions upon each other, I'm glad you and me became a constellation." His cheesy talk was slurred slightly with sleep. He could only hope that tit sounded as good to Bill as it did to Dipper.

Bill looked up at him and snorted, beginning to laugh as his heart beat raced and his palms began to feel a bit sweaty. "Oh- Pine Tree, you- you're.... You're such a hopeless romantic." He teased through laughs, shaking his head and breathing out onto the boys neck. "I'm glad too."

Dipper smiled slightly. "Writers tend to be a bit hopeless and kinda romantic." He said, shivering when he felt Bill's breath on his throat. He buried his face into Bill's hair, breathing him in. "Good." He murmured in response to Bill.

"If all writers are like you- then boy." Bill shook his head, burrowing deeper into the boy's shoulders. "Though you're mine. My little- no- big, writer." His hand lightly grasped Dipper's side and he rolled his palm down it. "Good indeed..." He closed his eyes blissfully.

A sleepy laugh bubbles up in Dipper. "Big writer." He mumbled softly, feeling Bill against him. Sleep was starting to overtake him, making him begin to drift off, content and comfortable. "Mm..." He hummed, kissing the top of Bill's head.

"You're gonna be!" Bill chimed happily, his hand lifting to pat Dipper's chest aggressively. "We can't fall asleep out here. This is just begging for a stiff neck." He chuckled.

"Mmmm...." Dipper pulled the blankets over his head. "But I don't wanna move..." He mumbled, yawning. "Leave me here to suffer..." He said softly, sleep threatening to make him fall unconscious.

"Finneee." Bill chimed, standing and throwing the blanket off of him. He walked to the door of the back seat and opened it, "Hold on tight." He chimed right as he slipped his hands under Dipper's neck and calves, lifting him, comforter and all, though he expected Dipper to keep the blanket clean as he pulled him off the hood.

Dipper cheered softly as Bill picked him up, pulling the blanket up along with the pillows and making a pile on top of him. "Thank you..." He said sleepily, smiling. He was set inside the car and he quickly tossed the pillows down, before making grabby motions to Bill, barely being seen above the layers of blankets over him.

Bill chuckled looking down at him and leaning above Dipper to give him an upside down kiss before crouching and stepping inside, closing the door and untying his shoes, tossing them into the front seat before slipping under the covers with Dipper, tightly pressing his chest against the other boys as he inhaled deeply, hugging him close.

Dipper smiled tiredly, wrapping his arms tightly around Bill as he tucked his head under the other man's chin. "Goodnight..." He mumbled softly, before letting sleep wash over him completely. His breaths became slow and quiet, heartbeat slowing as he fell asleep, close to Bill.

"Sweet dreams.." Bill mumbled, closing his eyes softly. 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Dipper opened his eyes to see he was in the mindscape, but something felt different. He looked around, confused, furrowing his brow.  
"...Bill?" He could sense another presence, though he wasn't sure how, and he didn't know who. He began wandering around, looking. "Bill?" He called, but gave up after a while. He didn't get it, but...He sighed, walking around to some memories, going back to his childhood. He opened a door, seeing Mabel and a younger version of him on the couch, talking.

_"Yeah! That's totally the Little Dipper." Mabel said, poking at Dipper's forehead. "I can tell. Haven't you ever seen the constellation, bro-bro?" Dipper frowned touching his forehead. "Darn."_

Dipper closed the door, rolling his eyes. "Maybe she was genuinely thinking that it was the Little Dipper." He murmured, turning and continuing to walk.

✧✧✧✧

The demon had in fact settled on entering Dippers mindscape, just to get a full nights sleep. He could... Just go to memories of them, as that would be easy to explain, though it was a dangerous game.. He bit back guilt and focused intently, pushing into Dipper's mind. When he opened his eyes, he was exactly where he wanted to be. Memories of them. He remained in human form as he sat down on the black and white area, folding his legs and meditating. Maybe he could get something back before Dipper woke up or found him.

Bill opened his eyes, hearing Dipper distantly call for him. He sensed his presence but... Wouldn't find him. He continued meditating, but with his eyes open, just in case.  
When he left Dipper's mindscape, he woke up feeling well rested and a bit more powerful. He looked at the boy below him and very gently tugged them a bit closer to each other. He closed his eyes again, but just to rest them as the sun was rising.

Dipper suddenly felt the presence leave, and frowned. "Huh." He continued wandering around a little more, familiarizing himself with the forest, watching a few more memories, before the feeling of the sun on his face woke him.  
"H-Huh...?" He squinted, finding the sun rays directly on his eyes. Shifting, he pressed closer to Bill. "Were you in my mindscape?" He asked sleepily, reaching up and rubbing his eyes. "I didn't see you but...I think I felt you...."

Bill sat with Dipper as he woke up, kissing his the side of his head, nuzzling him in the ear. When he asked the question so soon, Bill was surprised. He debated on whether to lie or not. "I was..." He mumbled into the boys ear. "I was just looking at memories of us from your point of view." He hummed, "I didn't look at any past memories..." He wondered of Dipper would be upset.

Dipper yawned a little. "Okay. I think I would've seen you if were looking in my past memories." Dipper said softly, smiling. "Thanks though. Hope you enjoyed my mem..." He paused to stretch. "ories...."

"How odd." Bill replied, closing his eye and turning his head to yawn. "They were quite nice!!! You've got a nice head on ya, Pine Tree!" He chimed happily, watching him and burrowing his head into Dipper's chest.

"Thanks. I guess." He said, not wanting to move. His legs were tangled up comfortably with Bills, blankets wound around them making him warm. He pressed a kiss to Bill's cheek. "We should get going. Today, we're two states to Chicago!" He suddenly got excited, blinking. "Oh man. This is great."

"Chicagooo." Bill hummed and buried his face into Dipper's neck. "Let's stay like this... For just a bit longer." He begged quietly, kissing his shoulder and coughing a bit.

Dipper pulled Bill closer, kissing his head. "Fine. Ten more minutes." He said with a nod, closing his eyes. "Why the cough? Are you getting sick?" He asked, quirking his mouth.

"Im not sick. Just a tickle." Bill replied, dismissing the topic as his hand curled into the fabric of Dipper's shirt. "I don't know if I can get sick. Never have."

"Lucky." Dipper said, snorting. "I hate getting sick. Stuffy noses and sore throats, wanting to be put our of your misery than move at all." Dipper shook his head. "It didn't help the fact that my sneezes are embarrassing as hell." He said, huffing. "Just another great addition to my nose." He crossed his eyes, looking at the rosy nose, and sighed. "Sickness sucks."

Bill pulled his head away, listening to him talk. He smiled at Dipper's eyes going cross eyed and kissed his nose. "Well I like your nose." He chimed happily. "Be kind to it."

"I'm pretty sure all that red might be internal bleeding." Dipper said, scrunching his nose. "I usually got hit there." He reached up and rubbed his nose, smiling a little from the kiss. "Come ooon, let's get on the roaaaaad."

"I like the red." Bill hummed quietly. When Dipper tried to struggle out of his grasp he squeezed Dipper's arms to his side and pulled him closer. "But you're so waaaarm..." He complained loudly.

Dipper squinted and reached down, poking Bill's stomach. "Come on, come on slow poke." He said, tickling Bill. "Billlllllll." He was struggling some more, kicking his legs a little.

Bill squirmed in surprise but remained stoic, his mouth dropping open as he grunted and held Dipper still to the best of his ability. "It's so eaRLY." He cried out in indignance and frustration.

"I don't care!" Dipper replied, struggling hard. Jesus why was he so weak? He huffed, butted his head into Bill's shoulder slightly. "Unhand me you ass." He said, narrowing his eyes. "We must be on our way to Chicago!" He poked and prodded at the man some more, feeling him squirm. "You can stay back here and sleep, but I want to go!"

"Lame!" Bill screamed out, furrowing his eyebrows before he released his grip and pushed himself up before Dipper could throw him off the seat. Not before shifting his leg and leaning down to cup Dipper's face and quickly, heavily, smash his lips to Dipper's, their noses smudging against each other. He pulled back and crawled into the front seat. "Chicago."

Dipper kissed him back, a bit surprised, before smiling stupidly. "Chicago." He echoed, pushing the blankets off him and quickly hopped to the front, sliding into the seat. "Heh." He glanced over at Bill, smiling. "Let's go!" He turned the key, taking off quickly.

"Don't forget- gas." Bill leaned to tap on the little gas gauge. He grinned before looking at Dipper again. "Do you want me to drive? You drove last?" He asked gently.

"Oh, right." Dipper turned onto a street, stopping at a conveniently placed gas station.

He looked over at Bill. "Not sure if letting you drive again is a good idea. You let go of the wheel." He said, raising a skeptical eyebrow, a smile playing out on his lips. "Not sure if I trust my life in your hands...."

"I won't do it again!" Bill cried out. "I was doing great until then!" He continued helplessly, crossing his arms in a frustrated manner. "Come on- you totally trust me with your life."

His shoulders shook as he laughed. "Can I? You refused to grab the wheel again." He said, glancing as a man came up to gas the car. "I don't know, Bill....hmm...."

"No I didn't!" Bill huffed in return, his eyebrows raising to his hairline. "That's false information, kid!" He chimed angrily. "I'm a fine driver!" He spat.

Dipper shrugged, opening his door and handing the man some money. "Maybe, maybe." He allowed, enjoying getting Bill riled up. He put the car into drive and pulled forward, getting onto the main road. "I'll think about it." He said, glancing over at the fuming man.

"Well if you're so keen to drive then fine!" Bill protested loudly, sticking up his nose in the air and loudly huffing. "It's not like I love having stiff, pained legs anyway." He bit sarcastically.

Dipper rolled his eyes, smiling. "You can drive in a few hours." He said, glancing over at the pouting demon. "I just want to get going!" He was practically bouncing in his seat. God, Chicago! The city he always wanted to visit, with all sorts of inspiration for writing, and such amazing living. Parties and smoking and Broadway, accompanied with monsters and mobsters.

"Alright." Bill settled happily, crossing his legs and humming for a moment. He blinked a few times, watching Dipper for a moment, before looking at the clock. Must have been around ten am. He blinked slowly and realized he was starting to get sleepy again. Though they did go to bed early, he had spent the night in Dipper's mindscape. Less restful but worked fine. Hum.

Dipper looked over at Bill again, seeing his eyelids droop slightly. "You really haven't been getting a lot of good sleep lately, huh?" Dipper commented. "I can see the dark circles under your eyes. You should try and nap." He said, frowning.

Bill yawned in response, rolling his eyes. "M'fine." He slurred a bit, leaning his elbow on the door and letting his head fall into his hand, fingers threading into his locks.

Dipper scoffed slightly, turning on the radio and finding a station that played soft jazz. He turned it down so it was quiet, the car filling up with the smooth music. "Sleep, you doof." He said. "I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"You don't own me. I'm practically your God..." Bill yawned again, glancing over at Dipper.

Soon enough the music lulled him to sleep and he woke up in his own mindscape. He rolled his eyes a bit, nervously wandering. The entire area was pitch black, nothing of his normal realm. He swallowed nervously, well knowing what was coming.

Again, he couldn't slip into his demon form. There must have been some kind of charm keeping his powers locked. Again, the whooshing sound- and again, pain. This time all the way up his back. He yowled, turning and growling a bit as he snapped and clicked both his fingers, blue sparks shots from his fingers, nothing happened. He could feel liquid dribbling down his skin and he cursed out. No time. He couldn't be here any longer.

He jolted himself awake, jumping a bit, and looking back at Dipper. The clock read 12:33. He squirmed at the pain that shot up his back and he debated what to do. He could just- let the blood soak through his shirt. Chances were that the cut was not as deep as it was in the mindscape but it hurt like hell and he felt a little dizzy.

Dipper blinked and look at him, concerned and confused. He looked in pain. "Bill?" He asked, grip on the steering wheel tightening. "Are you okay?" He gritted his teeth together.

"I'm fine." Bill swallowed and nodded. He locked his jaw for a moment before relaxing, still trying to decide what to do about his bleeding back. He couldn't let Dipper stress about it. "I'm alright". He replied with a smile, closing his eyes for a moment. He glanced at a sign. Kearny, Nebraska. Not too bad...

Dipper stared at Bill for a moment, glancing back and forth to the road. "O..." He didn't quite believe Bill, but he trusted him. He would always trust Bill's judgement. He wouldn't lie to Dipper, after all. He took a deep breath, relaxing. "Okay." He turned back to the road, staring head.

Bill settled back a bit easier, knowing that Dipper wouldn't press the subject. He sighed and bit and closed his eyes again, pretending to be relaxed. He figured maybe he should heal this one. Just once. He didn't like using his magic much anymore. He focused, breathing deep and slowly feeling the pain subsiding. Not completely, but considerably. He shifted in his seat, testing his work and leaning back again.

Dipper hummed softly, still a little worried about Bill, but watched buildings go by them as they passed through a city. They were steadily getting closer to Chicago and damn would he be lying if he said he wasn't hungry. And they were only barely entering Nebraska. "We forgot to eat!" He said loudly, frowning. Almost perfectly timed, his stomach growled, long and persistently. "Shiiiiit." It was like he was falling back to his old habits of not taking care of himself at all.

"You're right!" Bill gasped, realizing how hungry he was. "Should we pull over and eat? I can drive too." He suggested, twisting and turning in his seat a bit. He stared at Dipper curiously, eye bright. Though his back still ached. Odd... He would have sighed. He hasn't been sustaining power lately.

"Fine, fine." Dipper said, pulling into a parking space. He got out of the car, stretching, and looked around. "Let's go to that bakery and pick up a few things." He said, pointing down the street. "We can eat in the car."

"Come onnn, let's eat in the bakery. I wanna stretch my legs out more." Bill pleaded, pulling on his jacket in case blood seeped through his waistcoat. He stepped out of the car and closed the door a bit harshly than he meant to. Whoops.

Dipper sighed. "Fine." He jumped a little when Bill slammed the door shut, glancing at him. "Ah..." He trailed off before shaking his head. "Let's go." He turned on his heel and began walking to the bakery.

Bill threw his arms up in the air triumphantly and began to walk with Dipper, wanting to hold his hand but refraining. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up. It was slightly overcast. "Think it'll rain today?"

Glancing up, Dipper saw the dark clouds and shrugged. "Perhaps." He said, smiling. He never cared much for the rain, it was only good for making you stay inside and be bored all day.

They made it to the bakery and he opened the door, holding for Bill. .

Bill snorted at Dipper and shook his head when he walked through the door, hands still in his pockets. He nodded his thanks and walked up to the table. There was a cute girl, about Dipper's age behind the counter and Bill smiled brightly at her. Though she was a bit intimidated he could tell that she welcomed him. It made him feel happy. "Hey bean!" He chimed happily and looked in the little wood and glass compartments for something interesting to eat.

Dipper followed after, smiling at the girl, before double taking. "Wendy?" He said, incredulously.

The redhead looked up and blinked, once, twice. "Dipper? Is that you?" A grin split across Dippers face the same time Wendy hopped over the counter, yelling, "I'M TAKING A BREAK!" To the back. In one motion, she had her arms wrapped tightly around Dipper, picking him up and spinning him around once.

"What're you doing here? God, it's been like, years!" She said, ecstatic. "How's the shack holding up?" Dipper grinned at her, momentarily forgetting about Bill.

"Stanley retired and I became a writer. Tourist trap, no more." He said. She laughed, ruffling his hair.

Wendy shook her head. "Good." Dipper smiled and glanced at Bill.

"Oh! Bill, this is Wendy." He said, gesturing to her. "She used to work at the house, back when I was in middle school."

Bill nodded when he was introduced, his earlier grin since fading though he smiled again.

Wendy crossed her arms. "Don't forget the fun fact, that I was your first crush." She said, raising an eyebrow. Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You were like, the only girl outside my family who was nice and was my friend." He said, a blush spreading across his face.

Bill squinted, watching them without much to say. He was at a loss in this moment. He couldn't exactly grab Dipper's arm to prove a point. He blinked slow and wandered off to another part of the bakery, looking at other pastries and breads as the two talked. He listened intently.

Dipper turned back to Wendy, smiling. "That's Bill." He said, nodding. Her eyebrows shot up, and she looked at the man. "Bill....like from your dreams?" Her voice dropped and she narrowed her eyes. Dipper nodded slightly, just remembering that he told her before. "Yeah, ah, that's the one. But don't worry!" He said, raising his hands up. "He's uh... Real. Yeah." He shook his hands. "B-But he's okay- now. I promise. I, he and I, uh..." Dipper made vague gestures in between them. "Together?" He said, as if it was a question.

Wendy looked surprised, glanced between the two, and straightened out. "And you're sure you wanna....okay." She quirked her lips, shrugging. "Not like I run your life. Anyway, give me all the details. I didn't know you were a writer! Do you have a book?" Dipper grinned, and started on a long, excited rant about his career.

Bill turned around to glare at Dipper. "Tell _everybody!_  while you're at it! Why don't you?" He chimed with a irritated twitch of the eyebrow. "He's mine." Bill finished, looking back at Wendy, just in case. He turned away, his voice lowering to a hushed whisper as he looked at the breads again. "Jeez kid I thought being a 'fag' was illegal." He rolled his eyes.

Dipper stopped in the middle of his talk, cringing. Wendy, who was happily listening and commenting, paused. A few quiet moments passed, then she shot Dipper a look, before turning her attention to Bill.

"First of all, he's not yours." She began. Oh no. "He's a human being with feelings and you don't get to say you own him." She stepped up to him. "Second of all-"

Dipper grabbed her arm, stopping her, giving her a slightly pleading look. She stared at him through her amber bangs, before her fists were clenched.

"Dipper, who have you told?" She asked. Dipper glanced at Bill then back to her.

"You and my grandpa. Mabel too." He said, slowly.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Then him getting pissed off about this is absolutely ludicrous. It would be either way, even if you have told a lot of people." She turned back to Bill, glaring at him. "Get out of my shop." She said coldly. What. Dipper opened his mouth but she continued. "I don't like you, so get out of my shop. You don't even treat your boyfriend right." Oh god. "If you cared, you wouldn't call it being a fag, you wouldn't point it out and he's trying to explain who you are, and you don't fucking mark him as yours!" Okay yeah this is getting out of hand.

"Wendy um, it's okay uh," He let go of her arm, hesitating. "It's fine." The girl snorted in response.

Bills eye went wide and he began chuckling lowly. He shook his head slowly. "Do I have to prove how much I care for you to everyone." Bill breathed. Looks like we're doing this again.

"He is a human being with feelings. He is my human being with feelings. Lucky for you, I haven't claimed his soul yet." Bill hummed, grinning out of his anger as his eye warped into a more red hue. He stood up straight, one hand on his hip. He waltzed over to Wendy, close, but not too close. "For the record, you might not want to threaten a demon." He continued smiling. "What I did to him," he looked at Dipper, his eyes softening a bit. "I could do to you, right now. The damage of eight years, done in one moment." Though it was a bit of an empty statement, due to his weaker state, she deserved to be scared. "He's _my_  boyfriend. Isn't that what they say?" He tipped his head sweetly.

"I've been put into the hospital for this boy. Don't tell me I don't care for him because I used a word." Bill snorted. His graze drifted to Dipper. "The stitches, the scars of claws on my shoulders. The-" he paused and shook his head, laughing away the word. "You aren't worth my time, red. I tried to be nice." He shrugged, looking back at Dipper.

Wendy stepped up to the man, shoving a finger into his chest. "I don't care what you've done for him to make up what shitty things you've put him through. By the sound of it, you're just trying to win him over so you can take his soul or some shit." She snarled, getting into Bill's face. Knots tied themselves into Dippers stomach. "Threatening his friend, saying stupid shit like "isn't being a 'fag' illegal", that is not helping your case of being a good boyfriend. Get your act together." Her voice was dangerously quiet, seeping with anger.

"And for the record," She scoffed, "I don't care if you do what you did to him. You honestly think he'll stay with you after that, that he loves you after all this bullshit you just said..." She shook her head slightly. "Dippers smart. He knows a toxic relationship when he sees it." Dippers eyes widened slightly as he looked at her.

_"Hey Dip!" The tall redhead called, knocking on his door. He opened it, looking up at her. A blush settled its way onto his face but he smiled slightly, letting her come in to the twins' room._

_"Hey Wendy, what's up?" He asked, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room, before turning and smiling at Dipper._

_"I wanted to thank you." She said easily, crossing her arms. One boot crossed over the other as she leaned against a wall. "For helping me out of my relationship with Robbie." Dipper blinked, opening his mouth, but no words came out. She continued, looking off at Mabel's posters on the wall. "I mean, like, thanks for making me realize it was a toxic relationship. He wasn't really good for me, huh?" She chuckled._ _"Thanks for the reality check."_

Dipper swallowed, eyes flitting over to Bill.

Bill scoffed loudly, stepping back and shaking his head. He lifted a hand to hit her, and dropped it. "For _Dipper's_  sake. I won't." Bill laughed loudly, shaking his head as his hands grabbed at his neck nervously. "And maybe-!" He breathed, "You should ask your little crush how he feels about me."

Wendy glared at him for a moment longer before standing up straight and looking over at Dipper.  
"So?" She said, crossing her arms. Dipper blinked. "Ah..." He swallowed, fidgeting. "I love Bill..." He said slowly, but looked at Bill. "But..." He chewed on his lip a moment longer.

"She's right." God, he hated this. Pick and choose, how stupid. "You're saying rude things and it kinda," Wendy raised an eyebrow and Dipper sighed, "really hurts. You act like its a hard task to love me." He reached up, hugging himself slightly. "The whole soul thing is off too." He turned to Wendy. "But Wendy, he loves me and I love him and that's a fact." He said, nodding slightly. His heart swelled at the memory of Bill crying a little in the car. He straightened up. "Nothing can change that."

Bill's stomach dropped and he swallowed. "K-kid- Dipper-" he breathed out, a hand running through his hair and dropping to his side. He glanced slowly at Dipper, posture sagging a bit. "I didn't mean to say anything rude. Is that a bad word?" He tipped his head. "You keep using it and I keep hearing it." He swallowed, wanting to comfort Dipper but knowing Wendy would probably sock him. He waited until Dipper was finished, smiling sadly. He nodded. "He's not wrong." Bill laughed weakly.

Dipper shook his head, feeling bad, but Wendy put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and took a deep breath. "I just...yeah, it's a bad word, and Im not a fan of it." He said, laughing a little, weakly. "I would prefer the use of bisexual or homosexual or whatever, I don't know." He looked at Bill. "Just, whenever I tell someone that we're together you make it feel like I shouldn't, when the people I tell are people that are close to me. I..." Ugh, he was terrible with words! "It's okay. I'm just. Please don't get all...angry or disgusted or whatever?" Wendy sighed, moving her hand to his head, ruffling his hair.  
"Basically don't be an asshole." She said bluntly. "Is what he's trying to get at."

"I wasn't all that aware." Bill replied softly, squinting. He sighed out. "You told me being a homosexual was illegal. Isn't that reason enough for me to be on edge when you tell people that we're together?" He tipped his head, feeling a bit like a lost puppy. He tried not to glare at Wendy for touching Dipper, but it was a hard task. "I'm not..disgusted." He breathed softly, averting his eye. "I- as for your soul- I already told you that a long time ago in New England. It's just instinct. I don't- I'm not gonna buy it out from under you." Bill finished, still aggravated and ignoring Wendy's comments.

"I know, but I mean, I'm telling people who I can trust. I'm not telling just anyone." He said softly. "You gotta understand that I know what I'm doing. Don't think that I'm stupid enough to go willy nilly and tell everyone." He quirked his mouth. "And okay, I trust that you won't just take my soul." He laughed slightly.  
"Sounds odd just saying that. God." Wendy smiled at Dipper, nodding.

"There we go." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now that everything's all cleared up, wanna buy something? I'm sure my dad isn't exactly happy that we're all standing around talking about our feelings."

Dipper laughed, shoving Wendy away. "Yeah, yeah. We gotta be on our way anyway."

Bill swallowed and nodded, beginning to feel a bit sick. He coughed and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. His stomach turned uncomfortably, and he stared at the floor, upset that people felt like they needed to force trust out of him.

Wendy hopped over the counter again and chatted amiably with Dipper as he looked over the menu, choosing what he wanted, and glanced at Bill, pausing. He had his head down, staring at the floor, shoulders hunched, hands on his pockets. "Bill?" He asked, frowning. "Are...I'm sorry, for what I said." He said, turning and taking a step to the demon.

Bill snapped his head up at him with sort of soft, confused eyes and shook it. He glanced at Wendy nervously and coughed a bit. "They never believe me." He murmured with a weak laugh.

Dipper swallowed, glancing over at Wendy as she got together what Dipper wanted. Carefully, he reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Bill..." He murmured, looking at him. "You have to understand that it's going to be hard for them to believe anything you say for a little. They..." He laughed softly, weakly. "They care about me a lot, and they almost..." He trailed off, coughing. "They will believe you, but until then, you have to try and get them to trust that you're different, okay? I know you're different." He tried for a smile. "And if they don't believe you after a while, then, they don't deserve to get to know you." He leaned forward and kissed Bill's forehead quickly.

Bill leaned into Dipper's touch and smiled. He stared at the ground again. He didn't much feel like interacting with the read head again. "I understand." He muttered and turned to walk to the door. He didn't leave, but stood by it until Dipper was done.

Dipper decided to order for Bill, and when they had their food, he brought it over to him. "Wanna eat here or in the car?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The demon didn't seem too keen to stay any longer.

"The car." Bill replied a bit too fast. He looked out the window. It has startled to rain, but not hard. He gazed over the clouds and back to Dipper.

Dipper rolled his eyes and handed the food to Bill. "Okay, okay. You go ahead. I need to say goodbye." He said, pecking Bill's cheek and walking over to Wendy. She smiled at him, wiping her hands on her apron. "Leaving already? Promise you'll come by on your way home?" She said, leaning over the counter to hug Dipper. He smiled, hugging her back. "Yeah, okay." She grinned and flicked his forehead.  
"Stay safe."

Bill nodded and excited, hunching his head over a bit as he felt the rain on his ears. He walked back towards the car, shoulders rolled back as he stared at the ground. What an odd situation to be in. The boy he had happily taunted and scarred, for eight years, was suddenly his top priority. He bit his lips hard at the image of Dipper kissing and touching the redhead. She didn't deserve him.  
Though Bill didn't really either.

Dipper grinned and hugged Wendy one more time, before pulling away. "Bye!" He called, waving at her. She waved back, then headed to the back room. Dipper headed outside, taking in the rain scented air, and smiled. God had he missed her. How lucky had it been that he saw her here?  
Me made it back to the car, licking his lips as he got in. "Hah, that was interesting." He said, running a hand through his rain slicked hair.

"Interesting. Yeah." Bill responded, reaching down to untie his shoes and pull them off. He threw his damp jacket into the back and crossed his legs on the seat, staring out his window.

Dipper looked over at Bill, and then reached over, grabbing his hand. "Hey." He said, squeezing the man's hand. He noticed the food in Bill's lap and moved it to the back, then tugged Bill close, making him look at Dipper.  
Dipper reached up, putting his free hand on Bill's cheek. "Bill." He said softly, staring at him.

Bill searched Dipper's eyes softly before staring down at their legs again, not really sure what to say, still feeling guilty, but even more so than this morning. He sniffed a bit, gently reaching a hand to cup Dipper's before sliding it off of his face.

Dipper frowned slightly. "Bill..." He said quietly. "Hey, listen to me. No matter what, I love you. Remember? This is you're first time being in love, you're first time being with someone, not being a demon. You're gonna make mistakes. But I promise, I'll forgive you." He said, brushing his thumb across Bill's cheek. "I promise."

"Dont-" Bill breathed shakily, nervously. "Don't-" His eyes welled up a bit. "Don't tou..ch...m...e... Everyone thinks...I'm gonna... hurt you." He exhaled shakily. He shook his head fast, hair falling in his face. His hands shakily lifted his hair, not understanding the emotion of panic again. "Sorry- Ah. The- I don't like her touching you." He curled his knees up into his chest, staring at the dashboard.

Dippers eyes widened and he moved his hands from his cheek and hand to around his back, holding him tightly as he pulled him into a hug. "Bill, listen, I know you won't hurt me." He murmured by his ear, rubbing circles into his back, carefully. "And Wendy...she's just a childhood friend. You're the one I love. The one I would me life down for." He said softly.

Bill gasped out a bit when he was pulled into a hug and he burrowed his nose into the curve of Dipper's neck, warily holding his own arms at his sides. "I know." He breathed softly. "You deserve better than me. I'm sorry for using those gross words. I didn't know. It- was mostly satire... and... I didn't think anyone would hear me."

Dipper shook his head slightly. "It's okay. Bill, I don't deserve what I have in this world. According to a lot of people, I'm selfish and I committed multiple acts of sin. But I know that I deserve you." He said, holding the man close to him, still comfortingly rubbing his back. "You're okay. I swear, you're okay."

"You're not selfish." Bill spat out quickly, pursing his lips. He blinked slow and laughed. "Committed an act of sin? Courting me is an act of sin in itself!" He called out happily, glad to be joking around again.

Dipper smiled a little. "Perhaps. Add it to the list." He said, kissing Bill's temple. Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on Bill's shoulder. "And I feel like I'm a bit selfish. I mean, I was told I had done the most selfish thing of all: try and take my own life." He turned his head, his nose brushing against the side of Bill's neck. "But all people are selfish, even just a little."

Bill nodded slow, remembering. "That's not selfish..." He breathed softly. "You- you felt lost and alone it's not selfish." He swallowed hard, his demeanor quiet again. "I suppose that's true." He leaned his forehead onto Dippers.

Dipper smiled slightly. "You're the only one who thinks that." He said softly. "After the general concern and whatever, people would yell at me for being stupid." He chuckled slightly. He shifted his arms to loosely wrap around Bill's neck. "Bill, you're...you mean a lot to me, okay?" He said, swallowing. "No one and nothing can change how I feel about you."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again, huffing. "I didn't mean to be rude. I- She threatened me- I.." He breathed, averting his gaze and blinking. "I understand people are protective of you but can I go a day without being punched?" He breathed, his hands shakily going to place at Dipper's waist.

"Well she didn't punch you now did she?" He joked weakly. "I'm sorry. I won't...tell anyone else, okay? So only Stanely, Mabel, and Wendy know." He threaded his fingers into Bills hair. "Okay? I won't let others yell at you. If someone tries to I'll stop them."

"She didn't. But she wanted to." Bill chuckled weakly. "Dipper, you are mine, right?" He asked nervously. "That's what they say. That's what they said for hundreds of years." He breathed, closing his eye. "You haven't tried much so far." He panted a bit, reaching to touch his sore nose.

Dipper cringed. "With Stanely that's..." He trailed off. "I was taken aback by how violent he was. I didn't expect it." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I was shocked. With Wendy, I didn't stop her because I knew she wouldn't hit you, and she had valid things to say. But I'm sorry it came out so rudely." He sighed, leaning back. "And...yeah, I am yours. I'm pretty sure Wendy isn't a fan of being called someone's so her biased opinion got in the way. But I'm yours." He smiled weakly. "I am completely yours, Bill. As long as you're mine, though."

Bill pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. "I'm yours." He settled, scooting a bit closer to the boy. He looked over at the food in the back seat as his stomach growled. "Shall we eat and head out?" He asked softly.

Dipper smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah. We still gotta make it to at least Davenport by nightfall.." He said, and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Bill's lips, then pulled away. "I guessed on what you wanted, by the way. If you don't like it, you can have what I got." He said grabbing the food.

"I've eaten raccoon intestines before I think I'll be okay." Bill replied with a grimace, taking the pastry from Dipper and biting into it happily, letting the bread almost melt in his mouth. It was delicious. He hummed happily and rested one hand on top of his ankle.

Dipper stuck his tongue out. "That doesn't really make me want to kiss you again." He commented, turning on the car. He picked up an éclair, taking a bite of it as he pulled out of the parking space and onto the road again. "Why in Gods name would you eat that anyway?"

"Too bad!" Bill stuck his tongue out in return and leaned forward to quickly peck Dipper's cheek. He leaned back "You do some pretty crazy stuff to freak people out, kid. That- and some old demon bet me. What an amateur." He huffed, biting in the food.

"Oh my god." Dipper said, laughing. "I'm...hell, I'm in love with you." He said, licking his chocolately lips. "I can't believe what a big dork you are. How was I afraid of you again?" He smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm in love with you too, and hey! I'm plenty scary." Bill grinned, taking another bite of the sweet inbetween his fingers.

"Psh." Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay." He was glad Bill was feeling better, and he eased into his seat, relaxed. "At most, you're intimidating. But you're still the biggest dork I have ever met." He said, picking up his coffee he got, and taking a sip of it.

"I'm scary. We've had this conversation. I'm scary." Bill huffed, crossing his arms and settling into his seat. "I'm the scariest. You're the dork." He puffed up his cheeks.

"Okay, you keep thinking that." Dipper said, shaking his head slightly.


	20. Chapter 20

Another seven hours of driving, laughing, and quiet teasing, and the two had finally reached their destination. They had parked and checked into a small motel to stay in from the night, though it was still a bit early, and they had not had dinner yet, they decided to go on a walk, especially to stretch out Dipper's sore legs.

Bill smiled, letting his arm slip through Dippers, his other folded behind his back, a slight swing in his step. He pursed his lips and rolled his shoulders back as they walked, feeling a bit awkward at linking arms in public but ignoring the world in the moment.

Dipper kept his eyes forward as they walked down the street, people looking at them a bit oddly. _Eyes forward head up, don't let them affect you._  He thought, swallowing. "What do you want to do? We could get some food, we could sleep, we could walk around like fools..." He said, laughing lightly.

Bill glanced up at the sky. It must have been around seven or eight. Not horrid. He blinked. "Food and fools." He replied slow. They were a bit surrounded by buildings, but hardly any people. The little town they stopped at seemed quiet, surrounded by forestation.

"Okay." Dipper said, leaning into Bill slightly. They started walking down the streets, but Dipper felt a little off at how quiet everything was. He supposed everyone was a stay-at-home kind of person. Watching their shadows grow larger and larger as the sun began to set, he looked around for somewhere to eat. Quietly, he began humming.

Bill relished in the sound of their shoes clicking against the pavement as they walked. He watched the road straight ahead and sighed out. Though the town was deserted, the people he did see looked quite sad. Probably because of the war. "Do you think you'd ever get drafted?" He asked softly, curiously, not really sure of how it went.

Dipper blinked, glancing at Bill. "I..." He began, not really sure of what to say. "I don't know." He swallowed, looking down. "A part of me thinks I will. I really hope I'm not, though." He replied, quietly. He watched his feet on the sidewalk, cracks and chips in the concrete. "But the longer this war lasts, the more likely that I will be drafted." He shoved his free hand into his pocket.

Bill squinted, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Then I'd stop them?" He looked at Dipper's rounded, pale face, short and forever cherry nose. He imagine him in a war. Didn't fit. Didn't belong there. He huffed silently, staring ahead again, as his stomach began to feel odd.

Dipper shook his head. "I don't know. I've known some people who just vanish. They don't get time to say goodbye, they're just whisked away. What if I get whisked away? You wouldn't even know what happened to me until you get the telegram." He frowned. "My friend we just met- Wendy- She has a lot of brothers, but they all ended up in the world war. She didn't know until she got back from a trip. Now some of them are stationed in places for the Cold War." He remembered her face when she got the news. He felt something cold in his stomach.

"I'd stop them." Bill said blatantly, still confused, throat going a bit dry. He blinked slow and breathed out heavy, chest feeling tight. "I wouldn't let them take you." He breathed sternly. "I...." He ran a hand through his hair.

Dipper stopped, turning to Bill slightly, and looked up at him. He opened his mouth, before closing it again, unsure of what to say. He cast his eyes down to some small plants growing in the cracks of the sidewalk. "Bill..." He murmured. _I wouldn't let them take you._  He swallowed, his throat closing up.

That's what grandpa said to his great uncle before the war took him too.

"Dipper." Bill stated sternly back, arm in Dipper's tightening a bit to pull him a bit closer. Their pace slowed a bit, but did not stop, and his legs felt a bit weak. He ignored it. He also ignored the painful throbbing headache that was growing near his temples.

Dipper closed his eyes for a moment, before laughing softly. "We'll see what happens. Maybe they won't want a shrimp like me in the war." He was shaking slightly, and he felt his eyes burn. He wished his great uncle was still here. He reached up and rubbed his eyes slightly. "I wouldn't be much use anyway. Can't even hold a gun properly."

"I hope not." Bill confirmed a bit dryly, waiting in silence. He looked over at a simple diner as the sun began to set a bit. "How about there? Let's take it back to the hotel. I don't want to be around this many humans for much longer." He tugged on Dippers arm a bit to prove his point, his other hand sliding into his pocket.

"Okay." He replied softly, beginning to walk over to the diner. The bell chimed brightly as the two walked in and Dipper dropped Bill's arm as heads turned to look at them. He tilted his chin up slightly, walking up to the counter.

"Hello boys!" A woman said happily. She was pouring coffee into a few cups, and smiled at them. Dipper noticed that only one eye was open, and the other was closed, as if it couldn't open. He smiled back, glancing at the name tag on her uniform. "Hello, ah...Susan." He looked up at the menu. "What do you want, Bill?" He asked.

Bill gazed at the menu, his head turned slightly as one foot tapped on the floor in thought. "I suppose they don't sell alcohol here hm." He hummed, feeling the need for a margarita or something. "Alriiight. I guess I'll be fine with just a... Grilled cheese? Something to pack." He looked back at Dipper.

Dipper laughed slightly at the though of Bill drinking again, taken back to the night where they got smashed. He turned back to the waitress. "Two grilled cheeses and a coffee for me." He handed the money over and leaned against the counter, turning back to Bill.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper, folding his arms and waiting for someone to speak. Instead he turned and looked out the window, viewing the Orange and violet sunset outside. The sun always set quicker in the fall. Hm. He looked back at the boy. "Pretty, I suppose.

Dipper nodded quietly, but looked at Bill, crossing his arms. What would happen to them if Dipper did get drafted? Or Bill? The thought made him sick. He knew Bill would be fine in the war, but at the same time, his vessel could be killed. He was suddenly glad he got Bill's abilities back. He carefully studied every feature of Bill, the lines around his mouth from smiling, his eye and how bright it was, and the eyepatch hiding the abyss underneath. He swallowed. What if something happened? If the war spread further and Dipper got hurt? He didn't want Bill to worry about him. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Something's troubling you." Bill said with soft eyes, raising his eyes brows and rolling his tongue behind his lips. He leaned back against the counter, his elbows resting on the imitation marble. "Luckily I can't get drafted. I'm not in any records." Bill chuckled.

Dipper rolled his shoulders slightly, shrugging. "That's good." He said softly. The bell rung loud and high pitched, causing the boy to jump, as two grilled cheeses wrapped up were slid across the counter, along with a coffee. He smiled graciously at Susan, thanking her, and picked up the food. "Well, let's be on our way." He said, pushing off the counter. He walked to the door, pushing it open and holding it for Bill.

"You didn't answer my question." Bill said blatantly, walking out the door and nodding his silent thanks to the boy. He held the warm sandwhich at his side, grateful for the small amount of heat. It was starting to get a bit colder outside. "Do you want me to hold yours so you can drink your coffee?" He asked, rolling his shoulders back a bit.

"I have two hands for a reason." Dipper replied with a slight smile. He lifted the cup to his lips, taking a sip of the warm coffee. The simple drink always made him feel better, and he closed his eyes, relaxing. "And I don't recall you asking me a question, just stating that something was troubling me." He watched shadows stretch from the buildings as the sky grew dark, and a slight breeze ruffled Dipper's hair. He licked his lips.

"Usually that's a statement that involves you telling me what's wrong. Or that's what I'd noticed throughout my watching of humans." Bill chuckled. "Would you like me to rephrase?" He asked, his eyes watching Dipper's lips.

A smile tugged at Dipper's lips and he tilted his head back and forth like Bill, pretending to be thoughtful. "Perhaps, perhaps." He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You don't seem bothered any more though." Bill observed, still watching him intently, stomach feeling light. As was his heart. "Maybe I should ask later," he decided, lifting his eyes a bit reluctantly.

Dipper laughed softly. "I'm just afraid of war is all. But at least I have coffee." He held the cup close. Then he glanced at Bill. "Oh, and you I suppose." He grinned crookedly. They made it to the hotel and walked in. Dipper led the way to the room, and stopped, waiting patiently for Bill to open the door. "And my writing. And Mabel." Now he was absentmindedly listing off the things he cared about. He worked his jaw slightly.

"Of course." Bill replied with a chuckle, shaking his head as he reached into the mans pocket to swiftly grab the key, faltering for a moment and then unlock the door. He opened it and held the door for Dipper with a flourish, grinning.

Dipper snorted. "Remember when I said you're a dork? It's still relevant." He walked in, leaning up and kissing Bill's cheek on the way, and sat down on the bed, drinking his coffee.

Bill rolled his eyes and sat down in an arm chair in the corner of the room, peeling opening the packing and biting into the food, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "Odd." Was all he said as he took another bite, ignoring Dipper's comment, his cheek burning a bit from the lingering kiss.

Dipper left his sandwich on the table by the bag, not really hungry at the moment. Though, he did finish off his coffee, tipping the cup back and getting the last few drops. "Hey Bill?" Dipper asked, tossing his cup into a small trash can in the corner. His brow was furrowed now, and a slight frown tugged on his lips.

Dipper pulled one knee up, looking at Bill. "You knew my grandpa, that much is obvious." He began, looking away. "But..." He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "Did you know a Stanford Pines?" He asked quietly. "I don't know why Im asking, I guess I just...I don't know." He bit the inside of his cheek. "He was Stanely's brother, my great uncle. He died when I was twelve, in WWII. The war was almost over and he was scheduled to come home and...his base got attacked." He tasted a little blood and stopped biting the inside of his cheek, his tongue probing the damaged area. He swallowed the spit and blood and kept talking. "I guess I was just wondering if you knew him at all."

Bill swallowed. "I.... I only knew him when I was with you, kid." He replied slow. "I never said anything, I'm sure he didn't know I existed. I'm sorry about the war though." He set the sandwhich on an end table for a moment before standing and sitting next to Dipper.

Dipper pulled his other knee up, rest his chin on them. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he sighed. "That's alright. It's probably better, that means he wasn't always worrying about me. I wish you could've met him though." A small, weak smile appeared on his lips. "He was...Me and him were alike. I didn't really get that until a few years ago, but we had a lot of similar traits." He closed his eyes. "At least his death was quick. He didn't see it coming, it just ha...happened...." The tears were welling up in his eyes again and one slipped down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. "I miss him." He mumbled. "I hate war."

"He probably wouldn't like me." Bill chuckled out, slinging his arm around Dipper's shoulders. He pulled him a bit into his side. "He's....he's- I'm sure he's happy. I'm not really allowed up there." Bill chuckled, pointing up. "The mind is my game." He leaned and kissed Dipper's temple. "I hate it too."

Dipper leaned into Bill, trying for smile. "You're..." He murmured, trailing off. He let go of his legs and held onto Bill slightly. "You're nice. Thanks." He said, burying his face in Bill's shirt. "I'm glad you're here." He mumbled into the fabric.

"Glad to be here, kid." Bill replied wit a soft smile, bringing a hand to the back of Dipper's head as he began to weave his fingers comfortingly into his hair. He use his other to hold onto the fabric on Dipper's back comfortingly.

Dipper sighed softly, letting himself relax into Bill. "I'm..." He started, rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired." He mumbled. "Can we sleep?" It was barely eight o' clock, yet he was exhausted. From getting his memories back to throwing up to driving all day to being doubtful and scared and all sorts of feelings, it wore him out. "Please?"

"Eat first." Bill gestured to the uneaten sandwiches before kissing the bridge of Dipper's nose. He stood and walked to his disregarded food, biting into it and finishing it quite quickly, as the prospect of sleep was kind to him. "You just drank a whole cup of coffee. Are you going to be able to sleep?"

Dipper reached over and unwrapped his sandwich, taking a few bites, before his stomach rejected the taste of it. He put it to the side, in case he wanted it later. "I've had so much coffee in my life I've grown immune to caffeine." Dipper replied, rubbing his tired eyes. "Long nights of writing does that." He crawled under the sheets, not even undressing, and looked up at Bill, waiting for him.

Bill followed, chuckling before he pulled the sheets off. "At least take off your jacket." He said, kneeling on the bed and reaching to grab at Dipper's lapels to pull them off.

"Ehhh," Dipper swatted vaguely at Bill, shrugging his jacket off and curling up. "Sleep is more important than clothes." He mumbled, yawning. "Cmere..."

Bill crawled into bed with him, and didn't sleep well that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago is the place and age of new spirit and open minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8GVT72ZP6M  
> The song they dance to in this chapter ;^)

The next morning Dipper was too excited to let the two cuddle for any longer than two minutes. Bill whined but Dipper ignored him, too excited to get to Chicago. The man showered and his eyes were bright, so Bill happily complied.

They rode in the car, and Bill had his ankles crossed as he looked over the map.

Dipper looked at a sign and blinked. "Oh! Look! Chicago, 15 miles!" He said excitedly. They were so close! His hands gripped the wheel tightly as he bit his lip.  
"Man oh man..." He murmured. "I can't wait to see it."

"Have you never been to Chicago before?" Bill asked, eyebrows raising, despite his baggy eyes. "Though I think it's probably changed a lot in twenty years." Bill reached up a finger to bite at his thumb in thought. "Exciting!"

"You know, I'm never going to get over that." Dipper responded, glancing at Bill. "The whole, 'I'm like a billion years old and I watched mankind become what it is now." He adjusted his grip on the wheel, pursing his lips. "It's very odd."

"Why is it odd?" Bill asked gently, blinking slow and chuckling. "I already told you- I'll be by your side till you die either way.. And- I can- probably...figure out a way..." He mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Hmmm." Yeah. Why did he return Bill's abilities again? He bit the inside of his cheek.

 _He looked depressed without his immortality. He's gone millenniums with it and suddenly it's taken...Not to mention that he just isn't Bill without it._  

Right.

Bill glanced over at Dipper, who looked like he was spacing out. He leaned forward to jab him in the side with his fingers. "What's got ya thinkin' so hard?" He teased, well knowing.

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts, squirming slightly as Bill poked him. "Like you don't know." He replied, pursing his lips. Before he could speak again, he saw something in the distance and inhaled sharply, leaning forward.

"Look." He said softly. The big city came closer and closer, the skyline growing larger and larger. Then, they were swallowed up by bustling activity. Tall, tall buildings dominated the sky, people of all kinds on the streets, living their lives. "Jesus Christ." He breathed. He had never been in a city this large. It was absolutely stunning.

Bill was in fact not looking at the city, but was actually staring at Dipper, a huge grin plastered on his face as he watched the boy look around at all the people. He snorted. "Eyes on the road, kid." He teased.

Dipper whined in protest, glancing back and goth from the road to the city. "I wanna get out and walk around and go get food and oh my god look at all the people, oh man..." Well he sure knew what to write about now. He mentally dug into detail about everything he was seeing, to write about it later. "Bill...God...." He was smiling giddily, amazed by everything.

"Find a place for us to stay for the night and we can!" Bill chimed happily, chuckling at Dipper's excitement. "Where do you want to go? Im sure a lot of places that I went to aren't here anymore. Though we should wait till tonight for cabarets and clubs. I've got to teach you to swing dance."

Dipper grinned, turning suddenly and parking in a parking spot off the road. He turned to Bill. "Please." He said, excitement in his eyes. "Let's get out of here and have fun!" He opened his door, hopping out, and closed it. Quickly, he hopped, sliding over the hood and onto Bill's side, opening his door for him.

"Don't loose the car." Bill snorted and reached to grab his jacket out of the back of the car, sliding it on and opening the door, nodding his thanks and standing. He locked the door and closed it. "Keys?" He asked Dipper.

Dipper held up the keys. "Keys." He replied, shoving them in his pocket and grabbing Bills arm, tugging him onto the busy streets. The skyscrapers were almost overwhelming him. He craned his neck to be able to see the full size of them. "Let's find somewhere with drinks and food and dancing!" Dipper said, turning to Bill.

"Sounds like a plan." Bill replied, trotting alongside Dipper. "Keep your eyes out then." He said, looking around at all the towering buildings and cute women. He tipped his head at most of them, smiling slyly. "You're excited." He observed. "It's cute." It added, not afraid that someone would hear them. Among the sound of clicking heels and laughter and voices and smoke, the city was exhilarating. Bill looked around for a moment, memorizing his surroundings.

✧✧✧✧

The two had since grabbed breakfast, and wandered in a park for a while, trying to kill time. They people watched a while, chatting aimlessly, Bill humming every now and then, trying not to doze off.

At one point they ended up back in their car, sleeping in the front seat, not touching, just in case. Bill visited Dipper's mindscape again, trying to keep out of sight and just get a good nights sleep...

When they finally stirred it was dark out. The clock read 6:42 PM. After crawling out of the car, stretching with groans as Bill tucked his hair back and ran his fingers through it, squinting and yawning. They began to walk, and decided it was finally time for a club.

Dipper smiled at the women they passed, one of them blowing a kiss at Dippers direction. He chuckled and kept going. Bill grinned at Dipper, shaking his head at the girl. Dipper looked around. "How about there?" He asked, slowing and pointing at a big building. Flashy lights made it glow, people outside smoking and chatting and laughing. Inside, he could hear loud music. The movie theater-like sign read _Chez Paree._

He smiled and looked over at Bill. "Sounds and looks interesting."

Bill tuned his ears into the sound and nodded, sounded like jazz. He nodded fast, blocking out people's energies that were staring to overwhelm him. "Yeah! Sounds spiffy." He replied, glancing back at Dipper.

Grinning, Dipper tugged him down the street to it, then while the traffic was slow, he gripped Bills arm tightly and jogged across the street, and onto the other side. The smell of smoke made Dipper nostalgic slightly, and he started making his way through the crowds of people to the entrance.

A man in a pinstripe suit stopped them, looking over Bill and Dipper. "Age?"

Dipper looked at the bouncer a bit nervously, remembering an old newspaper he'd found in his grandparent's attic.

' _1883 "'The Bouncer' is merely the English 'chucker out'. When liberty verges on license and gaiety on wanton delirium, the Bouncer selects the gayest of the gay, and—bounces him!'_

Dipper swallowed, glanced at Bill, then pulled out his ID slowly. "Twenty-five." He replied, a bit loud to get over the music. A thought passed through his mind; could Bill get by without an ID?

Bill blinked and looked at Dipper, a bit confused and nervous. "Age? Older than you, buddy!" Bill chimed happily, grinning slyly. He pursed his lips, looking back at Dipper before he swallowed and shrugged. He turned back to the man, he tapped his eyepatch. "From the war." If that didn't work, he could just do some mind trick.

Dipper fidgeted ever so slightly, looking from Bill to the man, before the man burst out in laughter. "You got out lucky." The man crowed, lifting up his slacks to show a prosthetic. Dipper blinked, raising his eyebrows, but the man waved them in. "Have fun."

Once they were inside, Dipper turned to Bill, opened his mouth, but then let it fall closed again. "Yeah, yeah okay." He said, shaking his head. He turned and looked around, and felt his heartbeat pick up. People were dancing in the middle of the place, smoke casting a screen around the entire room. People sat at bars watching the dances, along with people who were sitting at tables, clapping to the beat. The fast time of the song made Dipper grin wide as he watched the dancers dance the swing.

"Let's grab some drinks and food first, I can't be sober to do this." Dipper said over the music, looking over at Bill.

Bill chuckled, smiling at the atmosphere. "Alright. Drinks and food it is." He agreed, following Dipper to the bar and sitting with him. It wasn't anything amazing, but the people were happy, which made it good. Bill ordered them a scotch and some fries in the end.

Dipper decided on whiskey and sliders, and turned in his seat to watch the people dance, trying to pick up on what they were doing. "I'm guessing you'll lead," Dipper commented, his eyes following one couple. "Though, would it be okay for us to dance? I mean, I do--" He stopped when he was two girls dancing, laughing and throwing each other over their shoulders, dancing like it was the end of the world tomorrow. He smiled. "Nevermind." He hummed, watching them now. It seemed a lot of people were actually watching them, interested with the new style.

Bill followed Dipper's eyes and chuckled at the girls, having the time of their lives. "I'll lead, yes." He confirmed, nodding at the bartender when he brought the things they ordered. "Thanks bud!" He chimed, reaching to let his fingers clasp around the glass as he brought it to his lips, sipping a bit and shivering at the burning sensation that was sent down his throat. It wasn't bad, though he had only had it a few other times and he licked his lips.

Dipper nodded to the man politely, thanking him as he took his drink. Looking down into the amber liquid, he took a deep breath, then raised the glass to his lips, taking a sip. The all too familiar burning sensation made his next breath shaky, and he smiled, laughing. "I haven't had this in years." He said simply. He turned to his food, picking up one slider and began eating it, happy with his decision. "So can you even pick me up and do all that flip and twist stuff?" He asked, swallowing.

Bill nodded fast, excited as he took a bite out of his food. He swallowed. "Mm- Yes- The twenties were wild. You would have loved it." Bill called out with a blissful grin. "It's a shame you were born in 1926. Just missed it." He looked around at the people dancing again and chuckled. "Though- The swinging was better back then."

"When I learned about the twenties I fell in love instantly. I wish I was born then." He sighed longingly, sipping his drink again. "And I bet. I mean, it was the age of swing!" He threw his arms out. "God damn..." He flopped back against the counter, finishing off his drink. Already, he was beginning to feel the effects, making the world a bit brighter and the music a bit louder. He grinned. "Wanna give me a quick lesson on how to swing? I know some, tried it a little, but a refresher couldn't hurt." He chuckled.

"The best advice I have is..." Bill blinked slow and took the glass to his lips, downing the rest of the liquid and letting his tongue touch his pallet as he swallowed. He shook a bit at the intense taste before sitting up. "The beat is generally, rock forward, back, and dance to the left, repeat, and to the right." He breathed, wiping a bit of scotch out of the corner of his lips with his thumb. "Follow my lead, you should be fine." He chuckled out, smiling at the boy. He stood and ripped his jacket off with a flourish, setting it on the bar stool and putting the disk under his cup over the top of his glass to show that they were coming back. He rolled his shoulders, a bit worried about the wounds on his leg. He ignored it, offering a hand to Dipper as the song ended, and a new one started up. He glanced to the band, grinning.

Dipper heard the next song and laughed, grabbing Bills hand as he set down his drink, following him to the dance floor. As the beat started, he felt his heart catch up with it, and he quickly got his hands in the right position, grinning at Bill.  
"Lead away, Cipher." He said, noticing a few looks from people. The girls were giggling and talking about them, coming up onto the dance floor as well. He felt excitement burn up within him.

Bill chuckled and nodded, his stomach turning at the words Cipher. He found the beat of the song and started to mo roll his heels along with it, noding his head to the beat with his eye closed for a few moments before grabbing Dipper's hands in his own. His eyes flew open and he grinned. "Ready. Follow me." He chimed over the music. He began to step, though slower than the music, only so that Dipper could get the hang of it. He did as he said and moved his feet, his shoes would have made satisfying clicking noises if the room was not so loud. He felt a bit buzzed which only made him feel more happy about the situation and he began to pick up the pace a bit. Forward, back, left, forward, back, right. The girls joined in, Bill smiled.

Dipper grinned broadly, following after Bill. They started slow, Dipper getting the hang of it, remembering all he knew about swing dancing, as as they picked up, Dipper slid easily into it, laughing. His heart beat fast, the music loud and incredible. The girl of the band was singing, and he caught the lyrics, laughing even harder. "Perfect." He said, snorting. His feet barely touched the ground as he danced, hands gripping Bill tightly.

Bill laughed out at him and continued, shoes tapping and people starting to laugh along with them, clapping along to their beats. Bill prided himself in the dancing and moved them harshly to the right, turning and then letting go of one hand to spin Dipper out on his right, only to pulll him back in and grab his hands again. They bounced, his hair tossing and bounding around with them, he smiled brightly at Dipper, the world spinning around them.

Dipper felt himself being spun, going out on Bill's right, and he saw some people cheering, before he was pulled back in and he was close to Bill again. He smiled back, moving with Bill. He could hear clapping and cheering, but at this point, the music drowned them out and all he saw was Bill in front of him, the room blurring into bright lights and smoke. He laughed, feeling himself being dropped into a dip; this time, however, he pulled his feet over his head, flipping over Bill's arm, and he twirled Bill to face him again.

Bill caught Dipper as he turned off and chuckled loudly. "Ace!" He called out, closing his eyes for a moment before he reopened them, feeling sweat bead his eyebrow as he resumed their fast pace, at one point, pulling Dipper in and pushing him back out, his hands sliding to Dipper's waist and back as he leaned his center of weight forward, picking the man up and tossing him up and back so that for a split moment, Dipper's waist rested in his hip, his legs up by Bill's head, He grinned down at him.

Dipper was a mess of laughter and smiles, looking up at Bill as his feet were taken off the floor, the world shifting and tilting.  
"Oh my god," He laughed, feeling the world come back as he was brought back up, his hands finding Bill's again as they moved once more, spinning and moving wildly. The song was reaching its high point, and he looked at Bill, letting go of his hand and bent down. He grinned, knowing Bill caught on as he kicked his leg over Dipper's head, turning, and Dipper grabbed Bill's hand between his legs. Quickly, he was pulled through, twisting around and hopped in the air, landing in front of Bill once again. "Nice!" He said loudly, his feet moving with the best once again. He barely heard the cheers around them.

Bill continued dancing, feet twirling, legs spinning, head rolling with laughter as they danced, tipsy and happy. He grinned wide as the other people laughed with them, clapping as a few other people joined in. Once more, Bill let Dipper's hands leave his as he splayed his arm out and back to Dipper's hand, the song finishing with one last stomp of their shoes. Bill laughed loudly, exhilarated as he dropped Dipper's hands to let his own run through his hair, slicking the locks back with sweat. He chuckled, wheezing a bit and shaking his head as people cheered. He bowed with a flourish and a laugh,. He looked back at Dipper.

Dipper bowed with Bill, laughing and standing up again, waving. He looked over at Bill, meeting his eyes, and he wanted so badly just to pull him into a kiss, but decided to instead grab his hand, throwing both hands up, and down into one last bow, before pulling him off the dance floor and back to the bar, grinning like a fool.  
"That was amazing!" Dipper gushed as he sat down. His chest rose and fell as he panted, taking his drink and finishing it off, and licked his lips. "Absolutely incredible." He smiled at Bill.

Bill shook his head, chuckling and smiling, looking Dipper over dizzily as he panted, lips hanging open a bit. He snorted. The boy looked adorable. Cheeks flushed, genuine smile plastered on his lips, panting and exhilarated. He grinned back. "I could agree! You're not a bad dancer!" Bill yelled out, laughing and wrapping his arm around Dipper to pull him into a side hug before dropping his arm and picking up his jacket, sitting down and requesting a water as he breathed heavily. He gasped a bit, squirming as an uncomfortable sting etched into his side. He blinked a bit. He blinked, deciding not to dwell on it.

Dipper smiled even more as he was pulled into a hug, and the picked up his food, his stomach growling as he started eating. He held up his empty glass, signaling for another whiskey as he looked over at Bill again. "You okay? You look like your hurt yourself, war veteran." Dipper joked, smile lop-sided.

Bill rolled his eyes and leaned his elbows on the counter, sipping his water. "Sides." Bill responded plainly, looking back at Dipper and taking another bite of his food, which had cooled a bit.

Dipper glanced down at Bill's side, frowning. "Don't you have the ability to heal them? You're not keeping them around to prove that you care for me, are you?" Dipper said, turning to face Bill on his stool. "You really don't have to keep them, love." He blushed slightly at the nickname, coughing and picking up his new whiskey.

_Where did that come from?_

Bill stared forward, squinting. "They certainly help with that. They're pretty much healed. They just ache a bit." He breathed, his panting slowing as he leaned back a tad. "I don't really want to heal them is the thing." That wasn't exactly a lie. "I dont want to use my powers." He shrugged as if he'd just said the most casual thing in the world, his lips turning upward at the nickname Dipper called him.

He watched Bill smile and blushed even more, focusing on what he had just said. "Oh, really?" He asked. Bill...didn't want to use his powers? Did Dipper honestly get his abilities back for nothing? He took a sip of his drink, thinking. At least it would be handy if Bill or Dipper or someone got hurt. He could help repay his debt of all the pain he had caused over the years. "Well, alright." He said finally, feeling the room sway. Damn him being a lightweight. "Should we grab some drinks and find a place to stay?" He asked, looking over Bill's face. _And maybe makeout when we find said place?_  He thought. _No, stop, focus you're drunk._

Bill nodded slow. "Sounds good." He breathed, standing and grabbing his jacket. "Wine or whiskey? You sure have been drinking a lot of it." Bill made a 'tsk' noise and his shoulders bounced with a chuckle. "If you don't drink more water though you're going to have a hell of a hang over in the morning.

"You think I don't know that but quite honestly, dear Bill Cipher, I don't care." He called over the bartender, handing him money for the food and then another bottle of whiskey. "The special, if you will," Dipper said, pointing at the sign stating all special drinks. The man smiled and walked away, before coming back, and handed Dipper a bottle. Dipper squinted at it, before laughing. What his luck. "Incredible." He said softly, looking over the familiar label. He turned his gaze up to Bill. "Let's get out of here."

Bill raised his eyebrows at Dipper's comment on the whiskey, chuckling and grabbing the boy's upper arm to help keep him steady. "So- Let's just walk to a hotel. There should be one nearby. Driving wouldn't be a good idea for either of us. Especially you." Bill rambled, pushed Dipper out the door.

"I don't get it, I drank just a little more than you, how am I this smashed?" Dipper wondered aloud. They made it outside and Dipper breathed in the smoke, grinning as some people patted the two men on the back, commenting on how well they danced. "I should be more tolerable than this, it doesn't make sense." He shook his head, looking around for a hotel. His eyes wandered back down to the drink in his hand, and memories flashed in the back of his head, making his next step stutter slightly. He could've sworn he just saw teardrops on the bottle. He looked back up, holding the bottle out of his peripheral view.

Bill sensed Dipper's uneasyness about the bottle and reached down to grab it from him. "I'll carry it." He decided, looking worriedly at the boy.  
A few moments later and they had found a pretty large hotel, though it wasn't the largest. Bill wasn't picky either, so he glanced at Dipper. "Is here fine?"

Dipper nodded affirmingly, smiling at Bill. "Yeah, looks pretty great." He said, walking ahead, and pushing the doors open into the lobby. People were scattered around, chatting and having a good time, playing cards. It was an extreme difference from the small towns he and Bill had passed through, seeming like ghost towns. He walked up to the woman at the desk.

After getting buying a room of decent size, he got the key and turned back to Bill.

"Let's get to our room before my legs fall off, eh?" He said, putting a hand his hip.

"I would offer to carry you if we weren't in public." Bill said casually, ruffling Dippers hair as they walked. Once they were in the elevator, alone, Bill turned to gently grab Dipper's chin within his fingers, chastely pressing a kiss to the boys lips.

Dipper smiled, kissing him back, before wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, breathing in Bill. He closed his eyes, swaying slightly, before pulling away and looking up at Bill. "Love you..." He said softly, holding onto the other man's sleeve to keep him grounded.

"Like wise." Bill replied softly, smiling and burrowing his nose into the other man's hair. When the elevator got to their floor, Bill poked his head out to check for anyone. Their room was close to the end of the hallway so Bill handed Dipper the bottle of whiskey before leaning down to hook one arm under Dipper's calves and place the other under his back. "Ally-oop" He hoisted him up bridal style. He hadn't carried Dipper like this since- well. He was glad to have replaced the uncomfortable memory with something better. He smiled softly down at him before turning.

Dipper laughed, one hand gripping the bottle tightly, the other covering his drunken snorts. He tipped his head to rest against Bill's shoulder, looking down at the bottle as his quiet laughter faded.

The red and tan label, the words "Marshfield Bourbon Whiskey" sparking something within Dipper. He closed his eyes, feeling Bill stop at their door, and set his feet on the ground. Standing once again, he fished for the key, pulling it out, and opening the door."We forgot everything in the car." He said softly, walking in. The room was big, two beds on one wall, a radio on a desk on the other wall. A big window let the city flood into the room, making Dipper breathless.  
He set the bottle down on a bed, slowly walking up to the window, and looked down over the city. Cars went back and forth, people merrily partying as they went on their ways. He saw a couple people in an alley, and he snorted, averting his eyes.

"I love cities." He murmured, resting his forehead against the cool glass. "I love this." He put a hand on the window. "Seeing people's lives, not knowing a damn thing about them but earning a story from just looking at a small piece of their life." His words fogged up the glass and he pulled away, humming softly.

"It'll be an adventure." Bill hummed happily, folding his arms and walking to stand next to Dipper. He listened intently to the boys words, nodding. "I could tell you, though I feel that would defeat the purpose." He laughed, staring down at the people below them. He blinked and laughed gently, turning before he stopped, remembering his shirt. That probably had blood stains on it. He continued, deciding that when they went to bed, he could just sleep in his outfit. He shrugged off his coat and placed it on a chair, sitting on the bed and patting a spot next to him. "Are you really planning on drinking more?"

Dipper turned, looking at the bottle, and a slightly bitter laugh bubbled up on his lips. "I could follow old habits," He said, but shook his head, walking back to the bed, picking up the bottle. He set it down on the floor by the opposite wall, carefully, and kicked off his shoes, going to sit next to Bill. He leaned into the man. "But I don't think habits lead to good things." He finished.

"Habits?" Bill asked gently.

He closed his eyes, laying back on the bed. "Habits habit habits. A few years back I picked up the habit," He practically spat the word, "of the cliché 'drink your sorrows away'. I would drink until I forgot what I was sad about." He said, the words falling from his lips. He wasn't sure if he should continue or not. "The whiskey was from a particularly bad night."

Bill swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. He remembered seeing the bottle in the memory, though he hadn't recalled until just now. He pursed his lips and looked down at Dipper, his shoulders rolling back. "I see.." He mumbled, looking him up and down. Some guilt crashed into him, but he pushed it away for Dipper's sake.

Dipper laughed. "I was so drunk that night but it wouldn't get out of my head, the thought that nothing was gonna get better. That I was going to die if people at school kept it up. So," He opened his eyes, remembering him drunkenly stumbling into Stanely's room, grabbing a bottle of pills that he needed. Two things stolen from him, the whiskey and pills. It took three attempts to open the damn bottle, but then he took a swig of the burning whiskey, Marshfield Bourbon, and downed as many pills as he could. He had to force himself to swallow pills at points, holes from dry swallowing burning into his throat, making him cry out. That's when Mabel heard him. That's when he collapsed.  
"I decided to do the job for them." He cracked a smile, before looking at Bill, seeing the pained expression across his face, guilt clear in his eyes. "Sorry, I'm a bit morbid." He said softly.

Bill looked down at Dipper, his mouth agape and his mouth dry. He attempted to move his jaw to form words, though it was a hard task. "I..." He breathed, shaking his head. He never got over it. "I should have come. I'm sorry- I know you wouldn't have liked to see me then- but- Hell- Oh god... Who am I joking I'm just glad you're still here." He breathed, words a bit shaky as he tried to contain everything for DIpper's sake. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from crying again. He didn't like crying. It felt foreign.

"You can thank my sister for that." Dipper said quietly, looking over Bill. "She heard me, called 911, tried her best to keep me alive." He couldn't get the horrified look she had on her face, tears spilling down her cheeks as she picked him up, trying to keep him awake. He sat up, meeting Bill's eyes evenly, and smiled, though it was bittersweet. "I'm sure if I saw you in that moment I would've just cried," He said softly. "Begged you to go away." He tilted his head, resting it on a propped shoulder. "To be honest, I would've swallowed a lit match and burn myself from the inside out than see you that night. It would've been too painful." He frowned at his words, not quite connecting what he was actually saying. He looked over Bill, and swore softly, finally connecting. "Shit..." He raised a hand, covering his face. "I'm sorry." He probably just said really hurtful things. His fuzzy mind didn't notice until it was too late.

Bill blinked down at the boy, not quite sure what to say. He coughed a bit and blinked, averting his head and staring at the wall. He swallowed, knowing he should say something but not sure what. His hands rested on the comforter of the bed and linked into it. He knew he had no right to be upset but.... He bit his lip, facing him again, eyes wet but not pouring. "I understand. I would have made the situation worse."

"I'm sorry." Dipper repeated quietly. "But would you have even apologized? Or come to watch me die?" He wanted to sew his mouth shut but the terrible words kept coming out of his liquor tainted lips. "The Bill I knew when I was in school would've taunted me."

_Shut up!_

His brow furrowed. "Mocked me for being a weak play toy." He felt sick to his stomach, a hard pressure. "Not lasting nearly enough time to be fun." The last word came out crookedly, choked, as something built up inside him and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Quickly, he was sliding off the bed and running to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and throwing the toilet seat up as his stomach contents spilled into it. He fell to his knees, shaking and shuddering as he threw up.

Bill blinked and had a late reflex when Dipper ran into the bathroom. He turned only after the door had shut and smacked himself in the forehead. His hands gripped nervously at his neck, remembering the emotion of panic. He breathed deeply before standing, deciding he should check on the boy. _You're not who you were._

He knocked and opened the door before viewing Dipper, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You really can't hold your liquor." He observed before going to sit next to Dipper, resting on the edge of the little bath. He reached up a hand to hold at Dipper's shoulder, grasping it comfortingly.

"I can't hold my fucking memories." Dipper rasped, closing his eyes. He moved his hand from the tight grip on the bowl of the toilet to the the roll of toilet paper by it, grabbing some and wiping his mouth and nose, before flushing the toilet.

Bill sighed as his hand draped over the man's forehead. His hair was damp with sweat. "Feel any better?"

Slowly, shakily, Dipper nodded and then stood, shivering. He pulled away in the process. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, not meeting Bill's eye. "I said shitty things and I didn't..." He sighed. "You aren't who you used to be." He finished lamely. "You aren't the Bill that would come and mock me and laugh as I down pills. You're the Bill who carries me when I'm too drunk to stand on my own, who teaches me to dance, who gives up his fucking demon abilities to remember m-me..." He trailed off, tears stinging his eyes. "Point being, I love you for who you are now, and I forgive who you used to be. You know that." He swallowed, cringing at the taste of throw up, and glanced at the sink, seeing complimentary items like shampoo, soap, and a small toothbrush and toothpaste. Thank God.

Bill stared up at him, standing and patting Dipper's chest gently. "Clean yourself up, I'll get in bed." He stood and brushed off his waistcoat, walking out and back into the room. He untied his shoes and kicked them off near Dipper's, crawling into the bed and pulling the comforter over him.

Dipper stood quietly, staring at the wall, before finally clenching his fists. "Fuck." He whispered, grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste, and quickly brushed his teeth. Then he walked back out, looking at the form that was Bill, and glanced at the other bed. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to crawl into the same bed Bill was in, so instead, he took off his shirt, and climbed into the other bed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He felt the skin tear slightly, and tasted blood, and squeezes his eyes shut. "I-I love you." He said quietly.

Bill couldn't bring himself to not touch Dipper. As hurt as he was, he knew he probably felt less than Dipper was feeling. He swallowed down his emotions and loosened his tie, placing it on the night stand along with his eye patch. He slid himself out of the covers and walked to the other bed, sliding into it a bit nervously. "You idiot." He murmured, letting his arm nervously wrap around Dipper.

Dipper swallowed hard, wrapping his arms tightly around Bill as he tried to breathe evenly. "I'm your idiot." He mumbled, tense and shaking slightly. "Right?" He dared to open his eyes, look at Bill. "I'm yours." He felt horrible. He wished he didn't say any of the things he said. He wished he could reverse time and stop him from drinking. But old habits die hard and he still had a soft spot for hard liquor. "I'm yours and I love you, and I'm s-sorry..."

Bill pulled Dipper's form closer to his, tangling their legs together and pressing their chests against each other. He exhaled loudly before releasing his tensed muscles. "Right. You're mine." He confirmed softly. "I love you too, sleep." He lifted a hand to place on Dipper's head, threading through his hair.

Dipper let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and holding onto Bill. "Sweet dreams." He mumbled softly, falling asleep.

He woke up in the mindscape, and wanted to cry. He knew he messed up. He started to walk, now knowing certain paths to certain memories. He stopped when he came upon one, locked up. Taking a deep breath, he quietly placed his hand onto the lock, and it broke, letting him open it up.  
Immediately, he was pulled into the night he tried to kill himself, and let the memory cycle itself.  
Steal whiskey, steal pills, sob quietly, take the pills, collapse, Mabel run in, start crying, beg him to stay with her, blackout.  
Repeat.

He watched over and over, feeling self-hatred boil up in him. After the ten millionth cycle, he stopped the memory with a wave of his hand, walking forward, looking at himself. His brow furrowed, and he sighed. "You have so many things to live for." He murmured, taking the bottle of pills from Dipper's hand, turning it over in his hand. He smiled slightly, taking a deep breath, and put the bottle back into his hand, turning on his heel, and left the memory.

Slowly, the night passed by as he drowned himself in the memory, memorizing every detail. When he was done, he stepped out, closed the memory, and imagined himself burning it. When he opened his eyes, the memory was on fire, a blue flame licking up the sides of it. He didn't know if it would do anything, if he would lose the memory, but he watched the memory be engulfed in the blue flames, before walking away.

Bill spent around an hour or so more holding off on sleeping for as long as he could. Though he was exhausted, he closed his eyes and sighed out.

Eventually, sleep took him against his will.


	22. Chapter 22

Bill woke first.

He realized it was almost seven and his stitches were burning and screaming at him. He slid gently away from Dipper, and into the bathroom and took off his waistcoat, setting it on the vanity, shirt following. As he had guessed, the wound on his back had reopened from last nights attack. He remembered the scratches and turned around, realizing the dry blood was still plastered to his back, added with the new. How attractive. He slid off his pants and briefs, fumbling with his belt, and hopped into the shower turning the knobs before grabbing his shirt and letting the water cascade through the stains. Hopefully Dipper wouldn't wake up and the shirt would have more time to dry.

An hour or so later, Dipper woke up with the sun in his eyes, feeling better. Sitting up slowly, he yawned, rubbing his eyes. The hangover he had wasn't really bad, so he quietly got out of bed, before pausing.

"Bill?" He asked, looking around. He turned, hearing a hair dryer. He leaned against the wall, going through everything he needed to say, apologies for all the shitty things he said. He walked to the door, knocking quietly. "Bill...?"

Bill jumped in surprise at the knock, turning off the blow dryer and sliding his shirt on to cover his back. He didn't button it and turned. "Yeah?" He responded, going to the door and opening it. He looked Dipper over. He wasn't sure if he looked well rested or not, though he didn't look too hung over.

All that Dipper had wanted to say dissolved when he saw Bill, swallowing hard. "I...." He said, meeting Bill's eye. He shifted on his feet, looking down. "I just wanted...to say..." Shit, Dipper, fucking spit it out! "Uh..." He wanted to go back to sleep to rehearse this better. God damn. "Shit." Now his head had gone blank.

Bill tipped his head a bit, clearing his throat and waiting patiently. His hands dropped to fumble with the hem of his shirt, turning it over and flattening it out. "You alright, kid?"

"No." Dipper stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I had this whole thing planned out where I break down all the things I said, apologize profusely, explain how I basically watched my suicide attempts to the point where I'm not afraid anymore..." He swallowed, laughing weakly. "But it all just...poof, gone, when I saw you. Whoops." His hands clasped each other, wringing and pulling at his cuticles slightly.

Bill reached forward and gently held Dipper's hands, cupping them in his own to keep him from the habit. "I understand." He murmured. "I forgive you." He breathed. "I..you- you were drunk, and when you're drunk, your filter turns off... It's um- it's okay."

"Aughh, noo," He scrunched his nose. "That's like saying stabbing you is okay if I have a good reason. It doesn't excuse my words. What I said was just absolute...terribleness." He said, pulling his hands from Bill's, grabbing the end of his wrinkled shirt, tugging at it. "And I wanted to apologize because what I said is just...when Icsaid them I didn't think about you, I thought about...y-you from the past?" He cringed at his terrible wording, wondering how the hell he could be this bad when he was a writer. "I was acting how I was when I was in high school, and I didnt think about how much you've done to redeem yourself. And I'm sorry for being terrible. I should also probably just. Not drink anymore. I'm sure I've said rude things to other people when I'm drunk. I'm terrible drunk."

"You were drunk. You weren't thinking. It's okay." Bill nodded slow, blinking at Dipper and wondering nervously how he could help. "And- maybe drinking wouldn't be the best idea. What do you want to do with the whiskey?" He folded his arms, trying to find something else to talk about.

Dipper sighed. "I don't know." He murmured. "Throw it away? Dump it into a fire and watch the fire explode?" He just wanted to be rid of it. He didn't want to drink any longer. "And no more drinking from here on out. Sorry for that." He said, swallowing. "I'm done talking about my past. I want to leave it there. Because honestly, my life is so much better now. I'm a successful writer with amazing family and I have you." He smiled nervously, shifting his weight on his feet. "I get caught up in what I could've done, in what people have done to me, that I forget to think about now. I'm just...I'm better now, I think. I want to just focus on now." He bit the inside of his cheek, eyes meeting Bill's nervously, hesitantly.

Bill nodded at him as he began to button up his shirt. "I could agree." He started, closing his eyes and swallowed before clanging back up at him and smiling calmly. "Don't worry about it. You were under the influence, and I've already forgotten about it." He coughed. "I.. I know what I did to you was a bit unforgiveable, and for that, I'm glad you can forgive me."

Dipper smiled slightly, lopsided. "I can always forgive you." He said. "I love you." He looked away, laughing slightly, awkwardly. "Also, sorry for throwing up last night. That was...gross." He looked back up, biting his lip. "Are we okay?" He asked, shifting.

Bill turned to grab his waist coat off of the counter, shrugging and looking back at Dipper and acknowledging his apology before sliding the thin black fabric over his shoulders. He walked back to Dipper and nodded again, leaning down, one hand cupping the side of Dipper's face as he kissed his opposite temple. "We're okay." he murmured.

Dipper closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. "Okay." He breathed, still hesitant. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bill, biting the inside of his cheek, feeling the bump where he tore the skin. "I..." He trailed off, laughing softly. The memory of them dancing and laughing last night made him smile. "God." He murmured, leaning into Bill for a moment. "Thank you." He said softly, tilting his head and kissing Bill's pulse on his neck. "You're a brilliant dancer, by the way." He murmured.

"I could say the same to you." Bill chuckled, shaking his head. He walked into the room and sat on the bed, pulling on his shoes. "What now?" He asked gently. "What's else do you want to do in the big city of Chicago?" He asked as he laced them up.

Dipper blinked, following him back into the room, and looked over at the window. He held his breath, biting his lip. "Just..." He exhaled. "Just be with you." He finished, putting his hands in his pockets. "Be with you and explore." He murmured softly, moving to the window and looking down onto the streets. His stomach fluttered at the height they were at, and he pulled away, looking at Bill.

Bills stomach turned and he smiled softly, sitting up straight. He walked to Dipper and looked out the window before shrugging. "Shall we grab some breakfast and leave then? We could go dispose of the whiskey. Or... Hum. Go to a park. Or... Do you have any ideas?"

Dipper hummed softly, rocking back on his heels. "Let's first ditch the giggle water, then...just..." He laughed, unsure. "Wing it." He looked at Bill, smiling crookedly. "I'm not good at making plans, just plots." He said.

"Sounds good." Bill nodded. He walked to the bottle and picked it up, turning it over in his fingers. "I'd imagine this wasn't horribly cheap. It's nice whiskey. Should we sell it? Though im not sure how..." His other hand tapped his chin.

Dipper laughed. "I don't care about the price." He said, taking the bottle from Bill's hands. He looked down at it and quickly turned on his heel, walking out the door.

 

He walked out and chose a random door, knocking on it. He heard shuffling and muffled groaning, and the door opened to reveal a man who looked tired yet alert. He had dark brown hair that was falling in random places over his eyes and a slight shadow. 

"Yes?" He asked.

Dipper held out the bottle. "1920s. Congrats." He gave it to the man, who looked shocked, and then happy.

"Oh, oh wow...Uh.. Thanks?" Dipper turned on his heel and waved, casting a smile over his shoulder, and came back into the room, sliding his shoes on, and walked over to Bill. Quickly, he leaned up, kissing the man. After a few moments, he pulled away, just a little, smiling.

"Let's have a ball, hm?" He asked softly. "You and me, just having a good time."

"I like that idea." Bill replied happily, leaning forward to hook his arms around Dipper's lower back, leaning to kiss his ear before letting his arms drop.

Dipper laughed, pulling away, and snapped. "Food first! I can practically feel my stomach digesting itself." He said, grabbing a little notepad on the table and the pen that came with it. He pocketed both, in case new story came to mind. "We can go to parks and whatnot, maybe find a nice diner, and just have fun! I've never been somewhere this big." He said excitedly.

"Country boy." Bill teased, laughing and walking to grab his jacket off of the chair from last night, slipping it on and snapping his fingers to hold his cane. "Breakfast." He concluded, grabbing their room key. He closed the door with a click. 

The two started to walk down the dimly lit hallway, windows showing little light through. Bill yawned, and they got into the elevator, soon after making it to the little breakfast room and Bill grabbed a piece of toast and a cup of orange juice, sitting down at a small table, folding one leg over his knee, watching Dipper.

Dipper looked around, grabbing some apple juice and an English muffin, along with some eggs, before bumping into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" Dipper said, looking down at a small boy.

The kid blinked a few times, and looked up at him. "It's okay! My mom told me I have strong bones so nothing can hurt me!" He squeaked, clenching his little fists.

Dipper smiled, tilting his head to the side."Okay. I'm glad to hear that you're strong!" He said, holding his plate above his head. The kid laughed and zoomed off to his family, where his mother quietly scolded him for bumping into Dipper. He hummed, sitting across from Bill, and put his plate down. "Food." He said with a nod.

"Children are such interesting creatures." He observed as he bit into his toast, leaning against the back of the chair. The floor was wood, and decorated with carpets here and there, the walls having a cool, victorian-esque finish.

"Yeah, they're kinda unstoppable." Dipper smiled slightly, starting to eat. Then he paused, raising his little cup of apple juice, a broad grin on his face. "Cheers, for making it to Chicago?" He asked nervously, laughing a little. "I dunno. For good adventures we're gonna have here."

"True, true." Bill hummed out, smiling. He chuckled and looked back up at Dipper when he went to toast him, and held up his small cup of orange juice in return. "To making it to Chigaco, good adventures, and secret affairs." Bill winked and tapped his cup with Dipper's.

Dipper snorted, pulling his cup away and taking a big swig of it, feeling the light, sweet juice wash away all previous sadness. From there on out, their trip would be only good.

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWNJmM8GLy0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGxL2uNr7bk

_Two days later_  

The soft, ambient sounds of a glass clinking and utensils crackling against porcelain echoed about the stage area. The room was hazy with smoke while Bill and Dipper sat in their seats. Bill hummed along to the quiet music playing, and it was soft, before the show started. Bill practically jumped in his seat in excitement and he looked over at Dipper, rolling his heels a bit as his fingers clutched his scotch glass. Dipper had decided not to drink, but Bill was still finding a craving for alcohol in his blood. He blinked fast. “Have you ever been to a cabaret before? I don’t think I’ve ever seen one in Oregon.” He tipped his head.

Dipper looked around, shaking his head as he smiled. “No...” He murmured, excitedly. A smile was on his face as he picked up his glass of water, taking a sip. He was keeping to his promise, swearing off alcohol. So far, he was okay, but he knew it would get harder eventually. For now, though, he could handle just having water. “This is so cool. I’ve only ever heard about them.” Dipper said, looking back at Bill, his smile turning into a grin.

“I’ve been to only two.” Bill held up his fingers. He was already feeling a bit fuzzy, though, he was happy, happy to be here, happy to be sharing this with his best friend. His lover. The thought made him giggle a bit and he shook his head as they waited patiently. The show started at eight, ended at ten. And Bill was giddy. He wondered if they were any different than cabarets thirty years ago. He licked his lips.”I hope the setlist is good though.” He squinted his eyes. “I would have hated to drag you here for nothing.” He tipped his head. “The singing is always good though.” 

Dipper nodded, smiling at Bill. “Good God, man, don’t get too drunk. I don’t want to have to drag you out of here after.” He teased, looking up onto the stage with interest. The entire structure was incredible, and with the nice music reverberating throughout the entire place, it was all good vibes. “I hope the setlist is good too...” He murmured, as the music began to fade, and clapping filled the air. He smiled and sat up, joining in as all attention went to the stage. 

"I'm not drunk! I'm happy." Bill responded with a grin. "I don't get that drunk on scotch." He squinted his eyes as he glanced up at the streamers and lights across the ceiling. The lights began to flicked and he sat up straight. He exhaled heavily, happily, and shifted his foot so that his ankle was hooked under Dipper’s causing him to sink a bit deeper into his seat in happy bliss. He closed his eyes for a moment. Five minute warning. He glanced to Dipper. “The lights compliment your skintone.” He started, hushed as he leaned a bit closer to him.

One eyebrow raised as he smiled, laughing. "Odd thing to say, I have to admit." Dipper said, feeling at ease with Bill being close to him. No one was really paying attention to them anyway. "I have to disagree, however, because the lights suit nothing more than your hair." He picked up his glass of water and took a sip. "And that's a fact." He finished, licking his lips. 

Bill raised an eyebrow. “You’re ridiculous.” He laughed out, chortling before he took another sip of the alcohol in his fingers. “What a riot…Thank you.”

A smile played out on Dippers lips and he shrugged. "I've been told I'm here only for a good laugh." He said, looking forward. He didn't realize how bad that sounded until a few moments, and coughed, trying to backpedal. "A-Ah, I mean, you're welcome. It honestly does quite suit you." He said, smile turning embarrassed. 

Bill chuckled, shifting in his seat and crossing his legs under the circular table. “That’s not true. I’m laughing with you, not at you.” he replied casually before listening to DIpper’s other comment. He nodded his thanks. “As to you.” His leg tapped Dipper’s reassuringly, trying to tell him he was alright without any words. 

Dipper smiled a little, looking down at the table, looking over the grain of the wood. “Yeah, I know.” He said, tapping his leg against Bill’s back, humming softly. Then the lights faded, and the crowd stilled. Dipper’s head lifted, looking up at the stage. “Is it beginning?” He whispered to Bill, excitement sparking in his eyes. His hand gripped the glass of water against his palm tightly. 

“I should hope so!” Bill chimed happily as he began to silently tap furiously on the table. He struggled a bit to sit still. He didn’t know what it was about cabaret shows but they always made him excited. Maybe it was the lights or the glitter. Most men came for the women. Bill came for the atmosphere. He nodded a bit fast, and adjusted his collar with one hand to hide a bruise before he tapped on Dipper’s shoulders excitedly and pointed. “Look, look, look.”

Dipper laughed, letting Bill tap at him as he stared up onto the stage, his heart starting to beat fast. “I see, I s...see....” Music started playing, loud and hard, saxophones and drums filling the air. Everyone began cheering and Dipper grinned broadly, leaning forward.

Bill stopped tapping on the man, as a hush had come over the crowd and drum rolls started. The curtains jumped open and everyone started cheering, revealing a woman dressed in a black, sequined leotard. Several dancers stood behind her as the crowd was silenced, and the red haired woman opened her mouth, beginning to sing.

Happy and upbeat percussion began to blare as the women began to dance about the sage, clicking their heels along with the song every time the symbols and strings blared a bit louder. The music was that akin to something European. Bill settled back into his chair and folded his arms, satisfied so far.

_“When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway._

_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more.”_

The woman’s hip bumped a male’s who was dancing on the stage, wearing something akin to a gondola man’s outfit.

  _Like a flower bending in the breeze.”_

 Her hands and hips moved as she danced, her ankles turning and dancing about as other’s followed.

  _Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me.”_

Bill’s head began to tip back and forth along with the music, his foot tapping. He sipped at his scotch silently, aside from the quiet rolling of ice cubs in the glass cup. He glanced to Dipper. 

Dipper watched the music and performers, smiling and tapping his foot to the music. His hand on his glass stayed put, fingers tapping as well. He grinned. He knew this song.

_“Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique.”_

Dipper began singing without realizing, lifting his glass slightly as he sung loudly to match the woman,

_“When we sway, I go weak."_

Bill's eyes instantly snapped to Dipper and he grinned, holding back his need to laugh out. He shook his head and bit his lip, still smiling like an idiot. He listened to the music, but could only hear Dipper's voice. He wasn't... Fantastic at singing, but certainly wasn't bad, and the sight of him smiling made Bill's heart turn.

 _"I can hear the violins long before it begins_   
_Make me thrill as only you know how_   
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_   
_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you"_

Bill realized the irony and chuckled as he begrudgingly teared his eyes back to the dancer.

Dipper began singing softly with the music, smiling and closing his eyes as hair fell into his face. As he lost himself in the song, he felt his heart practically beating in rhythm. When the song ended, people clapped and Dipper joined right in, smiling and beaming up at the stage. As another song picked up, he turned to Bill.

“I never even knew these could be so fun!” He exclaimed, pushing his hair out of his face. He lifted his glass to his lips, taking a sip of water as the music began filling the room again. He put the glass down and coughed, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry for singing, I uh, got caught up in the moment.” He explained, eyes glancing away from Bill to the stage. 

Bill leaned over to Dipper, chuckling. He sniffed and reached up to heartily grasp Dipper's shoulder, shaking him a bit. He stopped and his gaze softened. "Don't apologize. You have a voice to be remembered."

Bill glanced back at the stage as the music began again.

Another woman, though Bill wasn't sure if it was the same one, stepped out, and she struck a pose before singing. 

Dipper looked over and blushed at Bill’s words, before looking up onto the stage, and felt his heart beat fast with the tempo of the music. A voice to be remembered, eh? He bit his lip, a stupid smile forming on his lips, but he quickly covered the lower portion of his face with his hand, leaning forward. His elbow rested on the table as he grinned into his palm, his knee against Bill’s underneath the table. He loved cabarets. 

Bill laughed out and listened to the music start off. He recognized the tune almost immediately, and hoped Dipper did as well. The Andrews Sisters… Though it was a cover. He tipped his head back and forth to the beat and began to tap his foot, humming. A few other dances came out as she began to sing more, dancing to the left, to the right, her black leotard shimmering and complimenting her black hair.

_“If you ever go down Trinidad_

_They make you feel so very glad_

_Calypso sing and make up rhyme_

_Guarantee you one real good fine time_

_Drinkin' rum and Coca-Cola_

_Go down Point Koomahnah_

_Both mother and daughter_

_Workin' for the Yankee dollar~”_

Yet again, the entire audience reassumed the same sort of happy go lucky ambience, listening intently. Though the men seemed a bit more interested than the women. It made Bill chuckle. Human Males were wild creatures.

_“Oh, beat it man, beat it”_

She struck a sort of provocative pose, cigarette holder in hand as he shot the crowd a look and began to sing again.

_“Since the Yankee come to Trinidad_

_They got the young girls all goin' mad_

_Young girls say they treat 'em nice_

_Make Trinidad like paradise_

_Drinkin' rum and Coca-Cola_

_Go down Point Koomahnah_

_Both mother and daughter_

_Workin' for the Yankee dollar”_

 

_"Oh, you vex me, you vex me”_

The woman rolled her eyes, and she stuck out her hip. Several men whistled. Bill rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, taking another long sip of his scotch.

_"From Chicachicaree to Mona's Isle_

_Native girls all dance and smile_

_Help soldier celebrate his leave_

_Make every day like New Year's Eve”_

_“Drinkin' rum and Coca-Cola_

_Go down Point Koomahnah_

_Both mother and daughter_

_Workin' for the Yankee dollar_

 

_It's a fact, man, it's a fact_

 

_Rum and Coca-Cola_

_Rum and Coca-Cola_

_Workin' for the Yankee dollar”_

The crowd cheered. They threw their hands up and clapped and laughed and Bill closed his eyes for a moment, clapping with the heels of his palms. He gently reached forward and stole Dipper’s water before he leaned over to him and picked up his water, taking a small sip and setting it down. The alcohol wasn’t exactly hydrating him. He tapped his shoulder and stood up while the song was changing, intermission music chiming. “Come- Come now- Let’s go outside, the smoke is making my chest hurt and I’m getting drunk.” He laughed and offered a hand to Dipper. “They only have another song or two left anyway, no doubt it’s a sad ballad. come-” He pulled him upward.

Dipper clapped along, grinning, then blinked as Bill stood. “Oh, okay.” He said, smiling and standing as well. He stretched and crossed his arms, grinning. “That woman really was pretty, hm?” He asked, snickering. He linked his arm with Bill’s, pulling him towards the exit as people began to chat and walk around. Weaving through the crowds, the two finally made it to the front, and he pushed through the doors, into the bright night life of Chicago. He took a deep breath of the cool air, and grinned at Bill. “That was really fun!” He exclaimed. 

Bill pulled Dipper along, his feet stumbling and his steps wide and hazardous. He giggled and shook his head, running his other hand through his hair. Dipper was completely sober, which made him slightly embarrassed, but he laughed along anyway. "Come on- let's go find a park." he started to messily jog through throngs of people, Dipper's arms. 

Dipper rolled his eyes at the obviously tipsy man, following after, and they jogged down the streets. Passing their hotel, they made their way to the nearest park. It occurred to the brunette that he was following the lead of a drunk man, but he found it adorable. If their adventure got too wild he would stop Bill, but for now, it was fun.

Dipper tugged on Bill’s arm, slowing as they made it into the trees and grass, onto a concrete path that wound through the park. Looking up at the stars, Dipper grinned. “So, what’s the point of bringing us here?” He asked, winded. His breathing was slightly hard, so he swallowed, slowly catching his breath. Dropping his eyes back down to Bill, and then to the area around them. 

“Fresh air.” Bill replied, inhaling loudly and sharply with his arms splaying out to his sides. He swallowed and chuckled out, wiping his hand down his face. It wasn’t even that much more clean, but he still appreciated the lack of cigarette smoke. “And stars.” He pointed upward, and though you couldn’t see them due to the light pollution, Bill knew they were still there. He chuckled out again and looked around, noticing that there was only one or two other people in the park, maybe for the same reason. Though one looked more drunk than the other. Bill raised his eyebrows. “A walk.” He finished as he stuck his hands in his pockets and started to trot. 

He wasn’t even that drunk.

Mostly...happy. Giddy to be here, on a adventure with Dipper. 

Dipper grinned, shaking his head as he followed Bill, folding his arms behind his back as he caught up with the blonde. “A walk, huh?” He asked, looking around. “Didn’t anyone tell you, walking around in the dark in the city, that’s a bit dangerous.” He laughed, his shoulders shaking. “This is swell. Truly, it is.” The two passed a couple, and he bit his lip at the sight of them against a tree. Well then. He coughed, laughing a little in embarrassment, but let them carry on as Bill and Dipper continued. “I love walks.” He commented. 

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Bill chimed happily, tipping his head back and forth as he walked. His feet sort of flopped around in his giddiness and Bill noticed the couple and giggling again, shaking his head, almost wishing he could do the same. Hmph.

He swallowed and then glanced at Dipper. "Do you?" He chimed. "You've taken me on many." 

“Wow, Bill, nice observation.” Dipper snorted, his hand reaching out and touching a tree. His footsteps slowed as he hummed out the song they just listened to, and he closed his eyes, listening to his quiet steps, and Bill’s loud ones. His eyes opened to see Bill’s feet dragging as he continued walking, slightly swaying back and forth. Dipper bit back a smile. It was amusing to see Bill drunk. 

"It wasn't an observation! You just told me." He replied a bit confused, but mood still unwavered. He hummed along with Dipper, looking back at him and realizing he wasn't walking with him anymore.

“It was an observation to say that I’ve taken you on many walks,” Dipper pointed out, though he knew reasoning with a man intoxicated with alcohol was useless.

"What are you doing?" Bill glanced at the tree. "Do I have to fight it for your affection?"

Dipper laughed. “Fight it, huh? I don’t think so.” He mused, slowly circling around the old trunk. Dipper disappeared behind it for a moment, then saw Bill again. “Though that would be quite the show.”

Bill quirked an eyebrow. He huffed a bit and pursed his lips. "I won't fight a tree." He replied before reconsidering. "I would fight a tree if it was trying to take you from me. But you're also a tree. Pine Tree." Bill gasped, and smiled, "I see what's going on here." He teased before dramatically sticking his nose in the air and trotting off. 

Dipper laughed loudly. “You’re so drunk!” He said, shaking his head.

"I'm not drunk!" Bill called out with a wide grin, before he hiccuped a bit. "Okay, _maybe_ that scotch is finally settling in." He laughed.

Dipper moved away from the tree and ran after Bill, grabbing his arm from behind and spinning Bill around. Bill yelped out and tried to fight him.

“You absolute mess, you’re crazy. Though you don’t need me to tell you that.” Dipper called out, shaking his head and stopping. His hand was still on Bill’s arm though, steadying the man. 

"I'm gonna throw up on you if you do that again." Bill replied, slowly sinking towards the ground as he tried to steady his spinning head. 

“Gross. Don’t do that.” Dipper sniffed, watching Bill start his descent towards the ground. “Oh my god at this rate you’re gonna pass out on the sidewalk and I’m not carrying you back to the hotel.” He pulled Bill over to the grass and let him sit down, sitting beside him. “You’re adorable when you’re drunk. I never noticed it because I was always drunk with you but you’re really, really cute.” 

"I'm not that drunk. You just spun me around, asshole." Bill coughed out with a loud laugh. "I'm tispy is all. Tipsy." He turned his head toward the ground. "Fuck." He laughed again and waited until his head stopped pounding to stand. He stood and nodded before linking his arm with Dipper. "I'm not drunk. I'm tipsy." He repeated, this time saying the syllables clearly.

"You sound so convincing." Dipper replied, scoffing. Standing again, he wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, not concerned with the idea that anyone could find them. It seemed highly unlikely, and it was only for a moment. "You're pretty, y'know that?" He said, pulling the blonde down to his height. "Your eyes glow a bit in the dark." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing Bill's nose, before letting the man go and turning. 

Bill swallowed and nodded. "Thank you- you're handsome yourself." He replied in a bit of a hushed tone, jumping forward a bit. He shook his head before grabbing Dipper's hand and running. He took him to a dark spot in an alleyway and pushed him into it, looking at the blank lights. The shadows made it barely able to see each other as Bill pressed Dipper to the brick wall, pressing his lips down on the other man's cheek. "All these females and males being affectionate makes me want to kiss you." Bill started with a quiet laugh. 

Dipper squeaked, blinking rapidly. He looked up at Bill, and laughed a little too, covering his mouth with his hand as he continued to giggle. “I can tell.” He replied softly, and his eyes glanced around, wary. “I don’t know about this, Bill...and isn’t it technically like, unmoral to make out with you when you’re drunk or something?” He asked, looking back at the man.

"I'm not drunk!" Bill called out, rolling his eyes. He licked his lips, sensing Dipper's uncomfort and released his grip slightly, hands still on his shoulders. "Besides we were drunk when we first kissed so technically that was immoral." Bill chuckled out. "Plus I'm not gonna regret anything because I'm already in love with you. So there." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Dipper's before pulling away. "But if you don't want to kiss me then fiiine." He whined a bit dramatically. 

Dipper laughed a little, relaxing against the wall. “I do want to kiss you, very much, in fact. I’m just worried about someone finding us.” He murmured, reaching up and grabbing Bill’s collar. He rubbed his thumb over the material, considering his options. “But I guess...I mean, everyone out tonight is probably drunk anyway, they won’t...probably care or notice us...” He bit his lip, thinking, and decided. “Fine, fine, fine. Yes okay I’ve decided.” He pulled at the man’s collar and brought him down into a kiss. 

Bill stared down at him and raised an eyebrow before swallowing. "I did pull you into an alley for a reason." His eyes glanced down at his collar for a moment, afraid Dipper would pull it down and see the bruises and cuts. He grinned off his anxiety before he happily kissed Dipper, his kisses a bit off center and sloppy than usual, but not bad. He gently pushed Dipper back into the wall, turning his head slightly, soft noises escaping him. 

The taste of scotch was on his lips and Dipper wondered for a moment what would've happened if Dipper drank that night as well. He clearly wouldn't be thinking as much, would have kissed Bill on the lips in the park instead of on the nose. He wouldn't hesitate at every move, be aware of every little noise around them. Feeling the cool wall behind him, rough brick pressing into his shoulder blades, brought him back to reality. He focused in on the kiss again, enjoying the feeling of Bill's lips on his. Dipper loved kissing the man. 

Bill kissed him a bit deeper, attempting to keep his weak mind open for the sight of people. Though they were shrouded in darkness aside from a streetline, Bill was fairly convinced they were alright as his hand gently trailed across Dipper’s side to hook his thumb over his hip as he gently began to suck on Dipper’s lip. He knew this was probably a bit intense for outside, but he also knew that he didn’t really care. Hm. He sensed Dipper’s quiet apprehension before his other hand went to gently cup his cheek as he tried to calm him a bit.

Dipper couldn't help but feel elated at the feeling of Bill kissing him, the tension and anxiety washing away slowly as he relaxed against the wall, letting Bill cup his face. His back arched slightly and he pressed into the man, humming. The taste of alcohol on Bill's lips suited him nicely, Dipper decided. Though he still liked kissing the man sober better.

Bill hummed into the kiss before pulling away and glancing to the side once someone walked past the alleyway. He giggled and shook his head. "Let's head home." He suggested, pulling Dipper forward and linking arms with him.

He yelped loudly once he heard a hissing noise, and suddenly his legs were wet. "Seriously? Now?" He asked, squinting and laughing loudly at the black rods that were spouting water beneath them. He began to sprint, sloppily, almost tripping, Dipper in tow as he tried to beat the sprinklers. He yelled at Dipper as they ran, trying not to trip over his feet. 

They ran through the sprinklers, getting more and more progressively wet as their attempt to outrun the water spray failed. At one point a small black head popped out of the ground and Dipper tripped over it, Bill attempted to hoist Dipper up, though he quickly regained his balance, chuckling at his high pitched yelp. 

Eventually they broke the wall of water, but now they were standing awkwardly, soaking wet in nice dress clothes in the middle of a moving crowd. Bill's jaw hung open for a moment before he busted out a loud, annoying laugh. "Oh-oh- kid-!!" He gasped out through his hysterics. He straightened up and started to run through the crowd again, eventually getting to their hotel and standing in front of it, still giggling.

Dipper followed Bill, holding onto his hand tightly as they ran, laughing, and when they got to their hotel and were going up to to their room, they were both laughing and leaning into each other. Dipper's laughter faded into small chuckles as the elevator went up slowly and he smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned into Bill. "This was fun." He chimed softly, brushing his wet bangs back from his eyes.

Bill snorted and laughed again. "It sure was, Kiddo." He chimed before gently elbowing Dipper in the arm. He shook his head as walked down the hallway and his hands fumbled awkwardly as he unlocked their room. "What a night." He said with a dumb grin on his face, walking into the bathroom and turning on the faucet after dropping his jacket on the desk chair. He brought the water to his lips in his cupped hands and drank generously before gasping and pulling back. Hopefully that'll help tomorrow's headache. He trotted back into the room and tossed a towel at Dipper's face, whipping his own head around like a wet dog.

Water drops scattered and Dipper made a whining noise, holding the towel up to avoid getting more   water to the face. "Have you no dignity." He scoffed, rubbing his hair with the towel vigorously. When he pulled the towel away, he knew his hair was sticking up everywhere. Oh well. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing the soppy fabric to the side.

"No." Bill replied with a happy grin, unzipping and tossing his damp pants over the chair, unbuttoning his waistcoat and then his shirt, though he left those on over his boxers. He plopped himself down onto one of the beds and shoved his face into the pillow before he made grabby hands in Dipper's direction. "Don't forget to turn out the-" he hiccuped. "The light." Bill huffed. 

Dipper got the rest of his clothes off and grabbed new boxers, pulling them on. "You think I'm gonna cuddle with your wet ass, you're wrong." He said, raising an eyebrow. He turned off the light and scooted into bed, yawning, the feeling of giddiness fading into sleepiness. Closing his eyes, he smiled. 

"You're wet too!" Bill complained as he scooted closer to Dipper and wrapped him up in his arms before pushing his head into Dipper's neck, causing wet hair to plaster to the man's skin. "Love me." He whined out, holding him tightly.

Dipper groaned loudly. "I at least put on dry clothes!" He squirmed a little, but it was no use. The drunk man had an iron grip on him, locking him in place. /God dammit/. He sighed and shifted, getting comfortable. "You absolute asshole." He murmured, but turned and kissed Bill's head. "I do love you."

“I love you too.” Bill chimed a bit humbly as he pressed a sloppy kiss under Dipper’s ear. He tangled their legs together before he closed his eyes, and unconsciousness took him soon after.

He did not sleep well, and was not met with anything kind that night.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell your friends about this fic! We track the tag 'immimm' on tumblr!

During the week, Dipper would write during meals and sometimes even pull out his notebook while they were talking, He was somehow able to hold up a conversation while writing.

At times, he would be so love struck by the man he would momentarily wish he could kiss him as if they were the only two on Earth that existed. He didn’t want to risk getting arrested. But truly, Dipper couldn't give a damn. Him and Bill were okay again and they were happy, and everything between them was nice and easy going. It was perfect. Sometimes he would kiss Bill on the cheek when he was convinced no one was noticing. 

But Bill was starting to struggle.

They had gotten their clothes from the car, so it didn't matter much if he bled on them anymore, but he had contracted two gashes on his shoulders, next to the claw scars from Malphas, too many bruises to count. His arms and legs and chest were covered. Not to mention the cough that was beginning to wrack his body. Attacking from the inside? That's just low.

Bill loved being with Dipper, and felt guilty about hiding things, but he didn't feel like troubling Dipper with the issues of his life. He'd figure out how to deal with it. However, he had noticed that it sometimes took two, three, four snaps just to bring his cane into existence.

It was troublesome and worrying, but he tried not to dwell on it. As of today, he had had to buy a scarf the first chance he got to cover a bruise resting on his neck. He left while Dipper was writing. Currently, it was around five PM, and Bill was unlocking the door to their hotel room. He chuckled and pulled the key from the door, dropping it onto a desk in the corner of the room; they had just gone out to a small mall across the city.

Dipper hummed, stretching as he walked over to the desk, placing his nearly full journal down onto it. "Huh, I'll have to get a new one soon." He murmured, turning to Bill.

Bill looked over at Dipper, who snorted.

"I still can't believe you bought yourself a scarf. It’s so warm outside." Dipper said, a smile playing out on his lips. "Though I admit, it looks good on you." He walked up to him, playing with the edges of it. "Are you getting sick or something? I've noticed the cough, and now you seem like you're getting cold easily. Plus it’s… practically summer…” His voice trailed off. He noticed the fact that before, Bill would usually take off his shirt or wear something light to bed. Lately, he had been wearing his clothes to bed, full buttons down and everything.

"It's not summer yet." Bill replied casually, expecting the question. He grabbed Dipper's wrist, pulling him from the fabric before rolling the boys hand in his own to hold his fingers, bringing them up to his lips. He gently kissed the boys fingers, playing off his awkwardness as casualness.

Dipper blinked, biting his lip, and laughed a little, pulling his hand away gently as Bill continued.

"I might be. First time I've ever been sick." Bill shrugged, pulling off his black jacket and hooking It over his forearm.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Dipper replied, rubbing his hands together. Quirking his mouth, he tilted his head. "You kinda seem off lately. Is everything okay in that head of yours?" Dipper asked, leaning up and kissing Bill's cheek.

"Peachy." Bill replied with a smile, chuckling softly. The tingling feeling lingered on his cheek, and he looked around the room for a moment. He inhaled, his eyes sticking to the window. "The sunset." He pointed at the orangey, twilight lit clouds behind them.

Dipper turned his head, blinking at the view. "Oh...wow..." He whispered, pulling away from Bill. He looked out the window, watching the brilliant sunset, stunned into an awed silence. As he watched the sun dip down, he grinned, and as night took over, he turned. "Absolutely spectacular." He commented. "Remind me to put that in the book." He hummed, walking past Bill. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and then we can head out for dinner, alright?" He said, opening the door to the bathroom. He closed it behind him, the bright, beautiful colors of the sunset painted in Dippers mind.

"Alright." Bill nodded slowly, watching Dipper leave. He looked down at his shirt and blinked. If they were going out to Dinner he'd better put on something nicer. He looked at his bow tie resting on the nightstand and figured he'd put that on too. He quickly began unbuttoning his waistcoat and his button up. It was risky, but he figured he had time. He shrugged both the fabrics off, walking to the small suitcase and pulling out a black button up.

After quickly washing up, Dipper opened the door, strolling out. "Alright Bill, let's hit--" He stopped dead in his tracks. his voice cutting off painfully as he stared at the sight in front of him. "..the..." Bruises of all sizes speckled Bill, over his arms and back and chest, on his neck. "t...town..." His breathing faltered. He saw gashes, down Bill's back and over his shoulders, on top of the ones on his side. A hand reached up, shaking, covering his mouth. "B..." He couldn't form Bill's name.

Bill stopped dead and he moved to hold the shirt up on his chest in a feeble attempt to hide what Dipper had seen. His eyes darted to look behind himself, hoping there was something happening behind him. His stomach dropped into his legs and his heart leapt into his throat when there truly wasn’t anything. His gaze slowly drifted back to Dipper. "Dipper-" he started nervously, not sure what to say or where to start. Oh hell.

Dipper held his breath, realizing he was shaking. "I-I..." He didn't know what to feel. Concern was definitely up there, overwhelming fear of what had happened to Bill, but anger and betrayal hit him too. "H-How...how long..." His hand slowly dropped, hanging limply by his side. "Has th-this..." He couldn't drag his eyes away from Bill's, seeing the obvious deer-caught-in-headlights look. "Being going o-on..." He finished. He wanted to believe that it all just happened today, and that Bill was going to tell him, but he knew that all the sudden awakenings, wearing shirts to bed, brushing him off when he asked if Bill was okay…

Bill swallowed harshly. "About.. Ah... Two or three weeks now." He breathed out with a nervous chuckle, beginning to slide the shirt over his wrist. "It's nothing to worry about." He responded softly, not meeting Dipper's eyes. His heart thudded painfully in his chest.

Dippers heart skipped painfully. _Weeks._ In three long strides, he crossed the room to Bill, and grabbed the shirt he was holding, pulling it away from Bill, off his wrists, away from his body. "Y-- Y-You," Dipper gripped the shirt in his hand tightly, his knuckles white. "I th-thought there was no secrets between u-us," Dipper said harshly, tears pooling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "You've been hiding _t-this_  from me for that l-long?!" He lifted his chin, staring at Bill, a few hot tears spilling over, sliding down his cheeks.

"What's g-going on?" Dipper said angrily, throwing the shirt away from them. "Tell me now."

Bill stared down at the boy, flinching. He cleared his throat awkwardly, words caught in his esophagus as he struggled with an answer to all of Dipper's questions. "D..Dipper, just." He leaned to grab the shirt again before giving up. "It's- demons." He breathed, ignoring Dipper's comment about the secrets. "They're- they're unhappy with me- I've been getting attacked in the mindscape. I..it's my domain- so..." He used a hand to gesture to the bruises on his chest. "Dipper- I didn't mean to-"

"And you didn't tell me?!" Dipper snapped, hiccuping, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "You-- I thought y-you-- I could've he-helped." His voice cracked. "I thought we w-were honest with each other. God, I'm so stu-stupid for not realizing it." He looked down at Bill's body, the sight making him sick. "What else have you been hiding? Other s-secrets, afraid to hurt me? Afraid to actually l-let me in?!" He grit his teeth together, his hands shaking at his sides. "God fu-fucking dammit, I..." He turned, pacing the room a few steps, trying to keep himself together. "I trusted y-you...I still d-do-- I..." He reached up, fingers tangling into his curls, tugging. "You l-lied to me!"

"You were happy." Bill replied a bit sadly, biting his lip. His posture sagged a bit. "I..I didn't want to take that away from you. For the first time in over eight years I saw you genuinely smile." Bill replied softly, not sure what to say. "D-Dipper." He began to grow a bit angry himself. "You can't- You can't blame me this much! I didn't... I didn't lie- I didn't want to." Bill’s jaw locked, trying to keep his voice level. His heart ached at the sight and he wanted nothing more than to embrace the boy. He knew his affections wouldn't be appreciated though. "They're just bruises- kid-"

"Bruises? What a-about the gashes?" Dipper stopped, gesturing to him. "Those we-weren't there before. How bad even i-is this?! What i-if you died, Bill? What if y-you got badly hurt a-and I didn't know, I-I," He swallowed, hard, trying to rid of the painful lump in his throat. "I..." He didn't want to be angry but he was. He was mad that Bill didn't tell him, that he had been letting this go on for so long. "B-Bill..." He wanted to get out of there. He needed to get out of there. "I..."

"The gashes are from that too." Bill admitted truthfully, blinking slow, standing still. He watched Dipper pace, his heart pounding in his ears. "I'm always with you- you would know... I..can..." He didn't bother saying that he could heal himself. They both knew it would be a lie.

Dipper realized it like a slap to his face. "Jesus Christ." He whispered. "You c-can't even..." He clenched his fists, swallowing hard. "I don't know w-what to say." He said, his voice broken. "I told you e-everything and you hide that n-not only are you being almost ki-killed in your mind but that y-you've lost the ability to heal yourself?!" Dipper stopped pacing, his thoughts shutting down. "I can't believe I trusted you to tell me the tru-truth." He ran a hand through his hair, shakily.

"You're overthinking this! Dipper I would have told you if I thought they would actually kill me!" Bill cried out, throwing his hands up. He dropped them a moment later. "You have to understand, l..love..." It was worth a shot. "I just- Dipper I've been alive for millenniums... I... I don't know what to say."

He flinched. "Neither do I." He replied. He picked up his coat that was on his bed, and turned, quickly walking to the door, his head hurting. "I need to think." His voice was harsh, and he opened the door, stepped out, closed it behind him, the took off, running, trying to get out of his thoughts.

_You trusted him and he betrayed you._


	25. Chapter 25

Dipper didn't bother waiting for an elevator, opening the door to the stairs, taking them two at a time as his breathing faltered, and his heart thudded painfully in his chest. He made it to the bottom, walking through the lobby, and out into the live city. What used to be glamorous now gave him a headache, the smoke making him cough as he stumbled blindly through a crowd of people, down the street, turning on the corner into a little alleyway. Only there did he stop, crumpling against the wall, trying to breathe.

"I trusted you, I-I...fuck..." He squeezed his eyes shut. The street was quiet, making him want to scream, fill it with some noise. He needed something, something to ground him...

"Oi, look boss. A cryer, and in our alley."

Dipper’s head snapped up almost painfully, and he saw shadows moving into the alley, making his blood turn to ice. A deeper voice made him freeze, made his entire body stop working.

"He looks familiar. You, boy! What are you doing on my turf?" A lanky man in a grey suit came out of the shadows, cigar sticking out between his lips as they turned down into a frown. The man’s salt and pepper hair was slicked back, his eyes squinting.

Dipper felt pure fear strike through him like a dagger him as the man paused, and a grin spread across his twisted, angular face.

"Dipper Pines. Fancy meeting you here."

There, in front of him, was his high school terror.

Tad Strange.

The leader of all the attacks, getting locked in closets and beaten under awnings. Dragged by his hair and thrown to the ground, left bleeding out and helpless until Mabel could find him.

The man Dipper had stolen a gold, ansen pen from in a moment of weakness and rebellion in Junior year to try and get back at him.

After suffering several broken fingers and a punctured lung, Tad had finally stopped beating him.

"A-Aah," Dipper couldn't manage any words. _No, no no no._

This couldn't be happening this, he, he had to get out of there. His feet moved but Tad slammed a hand against the wall, preventing Dipper from leaving. He barked a laugh. "Still trying to run away like the rat you are, eh?" He heard laughter from behind the large man, but his ears were ringing too much to tell how many there were.

"What do you want?" Dipper whispered, his eyes going wild and his heart falling to his feet. Tad sneered, taking the cigar out of his mouth, tapping it.

"Well, it seems that now twice my plans for you have failed!" He bellowed, blowing smoke into Dipper's face. "First, your stupid bitch of a sister caught you before you offed yourself, and now, a lousy demon couldn't even find you."

Dipper swallowed.

_**"It was a job, but you're lucky, because I can't remember what it was for the life of me."** _

Tad summoned...Bill...to kill Dipper...

Things clicked into place, making him shudder.

"Why?" Dipper squeaked, pressing against the wall behind him. "Why me?" Tad smirked, sucking on his cigar for a moment.

"Scum like you keep me entertained. But I wanted you dead, especially for that little stunt you pulled way back when. Yet you're alive.” His lips formed an ‘O’ as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, making Dipper cough and sputter. “Here's the thing, though." He saw other men come up from behind Tad, and Dipper felt his heart racing, his knees struggling to keep him up.

"Now that you're here, I can take my time. I learned some new tricks too." Tad sneered, and reached up with his cigar, other hand keeping him still by slipping into his hair and gripping it tight. Dipper startled, trying to move, but hands sprung out firmly holding Dipper's writhing shoulders still, as Tad slowly brought the tip of his cigar, and pressed it to Dipper's birthmark.

A scream, filled with pain, was torn from Dipper's throat, as the cigar burned him, leaving a rounded mark over his birthmark.

Tad grinned. "Take him into the shop. This is gonna be a nostalgic trip."

Dipper struggled against the men pulling him back, kicking and calling desperately for help, but a hand clamped over his mouth, cutting him off.

He could only feel blinding hot panic.

✧✧✧✧

They made it to a warehouse, a few stout men throwing the wood doors open and shoving Dipper through it.They closed the door quickly behind him before anyone could see. The hand clasping Dipper’s mouth dropped and Dipper was sobbing, his arms painfully held behind his back.

"Pl-Please, no, please d-don't," He begged. A man snorted, throwing him against a metal chair. As quickly as he was forced into the chair, his hands and feet were being bound by several people at once. His shoulders were burning as they were bent behind the chair’s form and his wrists were tied to the wood rods. Dipper looked around wildly. His breathing stopped when he was a wall, weapons and devices of all kinds he never saw before hanging up, rust and blood staining the wall and floor, the instruments themselves. He heard the door open again, and watched Tad slowly walk up to him, his shoes clicking against the floor, sending echoes throughout the warehouse. He grinned.

"Welcome to the Chicago mob!" He said, gesturing.

Dipper didn't respond, but instead shrunk, scared to death. Tears slipped down his cheeks. His forehead burned. "P-Please let me go..." He whispered.

Tad snorted. "You're pathetic.” He snapped his fingers. “Archie, hand me a good one." He called, and a man grabbed a weapon, bringing it over to Tad. He smiled cruelly. "Good choice."

Dipper whimpered, brokenly, trying to wake up from this dream. It couldn't be happening. This could not be happening. Tad came closer to him and he saw the slight glint of the device, seeing that they were gardening clips for hedges.  
  


"T-T-- Ta-Tad n-no," Dippers every word was shaken, his entire body shivering.

Tad ignored him, smiling and rubbing the blades with a slightly crazed look in his eye. "Are you ready to hurt, baby?" He cooed to the clips. Dipper felt like he was going to throw up.

All of a sudden, Tad's arm jerked, and Dipper only saw a glint, before he felt something ripping across his chest. He sputtered out, risking a look down, before he screamed in pain. A deep gash through his shirt made his eyes go unfocused for a moment, watching blood stain his shirt quickly as he heard the distant echo of metal assaulting the floor.

Dipper’s head hung and his teeth clenched so hard he felt as if they were going to break. He felt liquid rising to his lips and it began to spill slowly. He started struggling, feeling blood drip down his stomach from the gash in his chest, and he started sobbing.

He was vaguely aware of someone taking blades to his arm as numbness began to replace pain, endorphins and adrenaline pouring through the boy’s body as he sat, struggling and screaming. He was vaguely aware of cruel, deep laughter.

“GHhck-” Another person grabbed his bangs and yanked his head back, the metal of the chair digging into his neck as he began to call out and cry when he felt a blade digging into his forehead. They began carving on his forehead to mock his birthmark.

His eyebrows trembled, sweat mixing with tears and blood. Once they released his hair, Dippers head lolled forward with a faint whimper, blood bubbling up on his lips. "H-Help," He whispered, begged.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Tad snarled, and he heard, something igniting. "Don't you get it kid? Your sister ain't here to help you. You're by yourself."

Dipper trembled, one eye unable to open due to the gashes above it, bleeding into it. His other eye focused on the floor, where his blood was staining the concrete. A sickening crimson. Then he felt something hot, unbearably hot, by his side, and shuddered.

“P-Please...” He breathed. Tad chose to ignore him as he laughed out, a crazed laugh that echoed through Dipper’s head painfully, making his stomach twist.

“Good idea! We need to get this boy fixed up, if we want to keep playing with him!” He bellowed. A few hot tears spilled down Dipper’s cheeks, salt mixing in with blood. He wanted to fall asleep. He barely could focus on what seemed to be... “Do you like it? She’s one of my favorites.” Tad said, almost lovingly as he stroked the barrel of a blowtorch. The brunette’s breathing became labored as he watched Tad ignite it, and felt the heat again, watched red and blue flames mix together as Tad took a step towards Dipper. Dipper heard ripping and realized that someone was tearing at his shirt with a knife, pulling fabric away. 

“Let’s begin fixing you up.” The man hummed, looking over Dipper. “Why don’t we start with your chest?” He chuckled, a sick, twisted grin pulling at his features. Dipper merely whimpered, praying to God he wouldn’t feel it. 

Luck wasn’t exactly in his favor.

The hot flames licked his body, too hot, making his body writhe as he cried out brokenly. Tad just laughed, continuing, and Dipper tried to get away, get away from the horrible pain, the searing feeling of his skin being burned, his blood nearly boiling. It was too much.

He screamed, his voice shattering. The flame stopped and Dipper’s head lolled back. He couldn’t look. He couldn’t. He felt the sweet release of sleep start to take control, but a hand connected with his cheek, making his head snap to the side as he was painfully pulled back to reality.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, we’re not anywhere being done.” His voice was by Dipper’s ear, soft and smooth. “Boys, bring me Betsy.” There was hesitation.

“Don’t you usually wait till they’re dead?” One man piped up.

Tad growled, standing. “Did I fucking stutter?!” Quickly the men moved, and Dipper let his eyes slide

closed, hearing the commotion, and then something being handed to Tad. “Good, good. I don’t usually sign my pieces of work until I’m done, but I want you to see this. I want you to know that your corpse will always have my mark.” Tad growled, and he felt his hair being yanked, making him groan softly. Hands were on his face, forcing his eyes open, and he struggled to look at what was happening.

Tad had a small knife, gold handled, in his hand.

He began cutting open his pants over his thigh, exposing his skin. Forcibly being held to watch, Dipper saw Tad grin, and place the tip of the knife to his skin. “You’re mine, Pines.” He hissed, dragging the knife into his skin. Blood began to run down his leg as he watched, chest barely rising and falling in a weak attempt to breathe. Over and over, it was dragged through his skin, and Dipper began to realize he was making words.

 _A..._ The first letter was in, and he tried to speak, but it came out garbled, a weak cry. The entire warehouse was silent as Tad worked, harshly and quickly ripping through his skin, making jagged words. Then he stood straight, smiling, a crazed look in his eyes. Blood was dripping down the knife, over his fist. Dipper could barely make out the words through the blood, but when he finally managed to read it, he swallowed hard, the taste of iron and copper on his tongue.

_**A TAD STRANGE.** _

 


	26. Chapter 26

Bill stood staring at the door long after Dipper was gone.

He swallowed and crumbled to the floor, bringing a shaky hand to his face as he let a ragged noise escape his lips.

_You just wrecked everything you worked to build in less than two minutes, Buddy!_

_You utter idiot._

He swallowed down another sob, though kneeling down the floor and staring at the ground, not seeing anything other than the bland carpeting. He breathed shakily, reaching for his black shirt and slipping it on. He needed- he needed to go find- he swallowed and choked on his spit, standing shakily. He placed one weak hand on the desk he stood next to. He really wished he still had the whiskey.

Bill stood up straight, glancing down at the ring on his finger. Words echoed in his head.

"No matter how bad things get..."

He swallowed and remembered. The ring. He never got Dipper a ring. Aside from the flower. He blinked nervously, surely that would fix things....

Surely that would remind Dipper of all they had been through, and it would be an apology too. It would be okay.

He grabbed the key and shut the door, sprinting down out the hallway.

Bill was on a mission. He ran outside into the parking lot, glancing around for a sight of Dipper as he ran past the couple alley ways and slipped into the car, starting it up. He didn't see him anywhere, and would focus on finding him once he was finished. Anxiety balled into his throat, but luckily he didn't have to drive far. He ended up at a small Jeweler few blocks down. The roads weren't too crazy, and Bill was thankful as he sprinted inside.

The woman at the counter smiled at him, though she looked confused and talked quickly. "Ah- I- need- hell- I'm- gh." He laughed out shakily, realizing how much he couldn't stand still as a hand shot to his bangs, sliding through his locks and gripping them tightly as he tried to steady himself. Bill asked her for a small silver band, one that he conveniently noticed had what looked like trees etched into it. He thanked the woman and paid for the ring, and she looked at him oddly, but he didn't care or respond to her. He needed to find Dipper.

He placed the small box in his pocket, running into the car. When he sat down in it, he turned the box over in his fingers. Now the hard part. Finding Dipper. And even harder, convincing Dipper not to be upset with him.

Bill honed in what power he had and gasped out when a pain throbbed in his head.

Oh god.

Dipper what did you do?

He swallowed dryly, starting the ignition as quickly as he could.

Bill hadn't driven faster in his life. It occurred to him that maybe he should slow but getting a ticket didn't matter much to him at the moment. A dull ache in his head, sometimes surging with pain. Panic began to set in, but it wasn't his own.

Followed instincts, and using a little bit of his power, he drove to a small, wood warehouse. He parked the car and jumped out, running to the door and tugging on it. Dipper's presence was extremely strong and hot. The door was locked.

He stood straight and on shaky, adrenaline filled legs, he jumped back into the car.

He revved the engine before driving straight into the wood door, causing a loud crash, wood and dust particles exploding and falling against the car.

He heard someone start yelling for people to get cover.

Bill got out of the car eyes turning red as he looked at the men. His gaze glided and finally fell on Dipper, battered and bloody, limply tied to a chair. He laughed loudly as emotions overwhelmed him. "You _motherfucker._ " Bill spat. He snapped his fingers on instinct, and small blue sparks lit up the floor, he cursed as he remembered his weakness. It seemed to scare them though. A man threw a punch at him and he ducked under, grabbing the man by the collar on his back and slamming his head down onto the hood of the car.

Another man, Bill tripped him, his head crashing into the pavement as Bill kicked his heel into the man's temple.

A couple people held guns though, and that was a priority.

Bill hissed in pain when someone punched him in the jaw in his moment of distraction. He grabbed the man's collar, punching him hard in the jaw and letting go, watching him tumble down onto the ground.

A skinny man ran at him with a pipe, and he grabbed the weapon before it hit him, pushing back with inhuman strength and twisting the weapon out of his hands. He hit the man in the neck with it, who groaned out loudly, and Bill sidestepped fast out of panic when he heard a gunshot.

Dipper heard the commotion but it was like hearing it through earmuffs, noise muffled and sounding faraway. He looked up slightly, seeing a blurry form of...  
"B-B...Bill...?" He whispered, trying to focus on the man

He heard another gunshot, this time not aimed at Bill. He heard the faint creak of wood and felt the cold metal of the gun against his head, hearing the gentle click as the gun was cocked.

"I don't know who you are but if you don't stop now, this kids brains are going all over." Tad snarled angrily.

Bill stopped dead, ducking once more and quitting his tussling.

He stared at the man, and then back at Dipper, swallowing hard. He held up his hands, which were spotted with blood, his knuckles covered in broken arteries.

"Fair enough." He said, staring straight at him but trying hard to think of a way out. He breathed deep from the physical exhaustion, and also from trying to summon more power. It was almost impossible in this form.

"Might not want to threaten a demon though." He chuckled out, grinning at an attempt to scare him. His eye move into a slit and he chuckled. He wasn't fighting anyone. Tad had no reason to shoot Dipper.

Dipper heard Tad's booming laugh. "So you're the demon I sent to kill this fag! Aren't you the same one he was driven mad by in his childhood years?" He felt the butt of the gun hit his head and he coughed up blood, struggling to breathe. "Or did I summon the wrong one." Dipper he cried out softly. Tad grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head up. "Tell me, Pines, is that the same demon you would go on and on about in highschool?" He asked softly, the gun digging into the bottom of his chin. Dipper didn't meet Bill's eyes, his eyes unfocused.

Bill clenched his hands his fists as he stood still, wincing and growling. He swallowed, feeling sick as his stomach turned. Dipper Dipper Dipper he needed to get to him Dipper this would be so much easier with his powers- Dipper. "Why don't you let him go before I kill you?" He snarled, his hair falling into his eyes.

Tad chuckled and his released Dipper's hair. His head fell forward. He wanted to fall asleep he wanted to stop hurting he wanted to fall asleep.

"Tell me demon, why do you care so much for the boy you hurt? And if you really were a demon, you would've just went for the kill." Tad reloaded his gun, humming. "You have tricks up your sleeves like costume changes and flames, but can you really do anything?" He put the muzzle of the gun onto Dipper's right shoulder, pulling the trigger. Dipper cried out in pain, a torn sob making his throat closes up. He was going to die at this rate. Blood mixed with tears as he cried, tears sliding down his cheeks. He was going to die. He walked out on Bill and he was going to die before he could make things better. Tad snorted.

"Crying again? It's just like highschool all over again." Tad smirked, raising the gun to Dipper's head.

Bill's form shook more as he tried to remain steady.

He swallowed and stood his ground. Trying to think of something. A plan. A plan. Bill mustered all the strength he had left in his body to hone in on the weapon in Tad's hands. It began to grow red hot.

"Fuck!" Tad dropped the gun onto the ground and grasped onto his wounded hand with his good one.

Tad growled, watching the gun skid. He tried to reach for it.

Bill grinned, as he was already running and jumping for the gun. He crouched and grabbed it, before swiping his feet under Tad and throwing his head down with his other foot. He stepped heavily on the man's chest, keeping him pinned to the ground. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, shooting the gun, hitting a man in the head, cocking it, and shooting another. He repeated this until there was two bullets left in the gun, and the men in the warehouse laid on the floor, blood spilling out of their heads.

He turned to Tad, a new anger filling him. He shot one bullet in the man's foot, and one in his hand to keep him down. He leaned down onto the man, his knee digging into his solar plexus while he opened the man's jacket to grab another pistol. "You should think before you toy with another demons property." Bill breathed into his ear.

His hands were shockingly steadied and he turned, pointing the gun to the man's temple. "Sweet dreams~" he chimed before pulling the trigger.

Blood splattered out near the chair and he stood, dropping the gun onto the man's face. He turned to Dipper, and began to furiously untie the ropes around his wrists.

As soon as the only thing keeping him to the chair was gone, he fell out of the chair, Bill catching him shakily. The world was refusing to stay still. He hit the man's chest with a whimper, little blood coming out of his lips. He couldn't feel his legs or hands. He was unable to focus on anything. Everything was too bright, too blurry. He wanted to sleep.

Bill reached up to smooth his hair back before quickly hoisting the boy up. Hospital. He needed to find a hospital or Dipper was going to die. He swallowed tightly. "I'm right here, you'll make it... It's over." he slid Dipper into the front bench of the car.

He'd clean the blood later.

"Just don't close your eyes, it'll be okay." The demon breathed shakily, his hands lingering on the boy. He needed to move fast. "Hang on, hang on you'll be okay." He closed the passenger door and pushed off wood planks as quickly as he could, panting, delirious. He started the ignition, as he was sliding into the seat, and he placed his hand on Dipper's bloodied but unwounded clavicle after he shifted into reverse.

Dipper tried to remain conscious, he tried his damn best, but he couldn't hold on.

He blacked out.


	27. Chapter 27

When they got to the hospital, Bill parked at the front, and opened the back, hooking Dipper's arms under his legs. A few people outside noticed him and started yelling things, some screaming as he ran inside. 

As soon as he walked in, people began moving and bustling fast. He placed Dipper on a stretcher that the nurses ran up with, and the scene was slightly familiar. 

They rushed him down a hallway and Bill screamed when he was stopped by nurses, he tried pushing through, but doctors held him back and Bill was too tired and weak too fight. He slumped against their arms and eventually, he stood in the waiting room, shakily telling the woman Dipper's name. He paced up and down the room with the old chairs, his shoes clicking. He was aware he was probably covered in blood, he was aware of people's looks and he was suddenly painfully aware of the box in his pocket. "F..fuck...." He breathed shakily, eyes pooling as he reached them to his lips, knowing that if Dipper died, he'd have no reason to go on, and the guilt would kill him as well.

Dipper was rushed into a room for emergency surgery, and the doctors were talking fast, several of them started working at once, moving fast. 

"He's flatlining! Someone, get this man type A positive blood, quickly!" The doctor hollered, quickly grabbing the defibrillator. He set it high, and felt the electricity. "Clear!"

Bill began to panic. 

He felt Dipper's presence waver. 

It was weak already and he was going to be sick. 

He felt Dipper's presence disappear. 

He crouched down onto the floor, suddenly not able to hold himself up and his held his torso, trying hard not to vomit.

"Oh god oh god oh god-" Bill gasped out-praying to a god he didn't believe in. "don't let him die bring him back Bring him BACK." He hissed under his breath, fingers clutching his form so tightly that he could feel his nails digging into his sides. "Dipper- oh god-" he sobbed out.

The heart rate picked up slightly, but it was faint, falling fast. "Clear!" The doctor yelled again, hitting the boy with bolts. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he glanced up, looking at the monitor. "We need to get the bullet out of him! Stop the bleeding at all costs!" He said urgently to his coworkers. Everyone moved at the same time.

Bill felt a sudden sense of hope when Dipper's presence got a bit stronger, and he bit his lip, clinging to that hope as a lifeline as the ring in his palm made indents in his hand. He shook wildly, breathing shakily and looking to the door. He knew Dipper was back there. He didn't trust the doctors with him- he wanted to help him- to heal him- he could have- if he just. He breathed shakily, in ragged breaths, sinking his knees on the floor. Bill clutched Dipper's ring tightly. "Stay with me stay with me stay with me, dammit!" he cursed, his teeth biting painfully into his lips.

The doctor quickly went to work, keeping the boy's heart beating, stopping his bleeding at all costs before anything else. Several nurses applied pressure onto his wounds at once. 

"Get me the tweezers!" The head doctor called, reaching out. They were set in his hand and he dug into the boy, pulling out the bullet, setting them into a little tray. God, this boy would be a miracle if he lived. "Come on, dammit." He muttered. The boys heart was beating, and he was able to breath the oxygen given to him, but he was very weak. As soon as his heartbeat stabilized slightly, the doctor sighed and relaxed slightly. "Good God." He murmured. "Let's get on with it." 

"More anesthetics," The man said, urgently. "Come on, come on..." He swallowed as his hands pressed down on the worst wound, while another nurse pressed a cold cloth to the burn on his chest, another helping the blood on his forehead clot. 

Bill stood weakly, using the counter for support before he used trembling legs to walk to a chair, sitting with his head in his hands. He decided to stop thinking to the best of his ability, and finally felt at his sore jaw, the smell of medicine overwhelming him.


	28. Chapter 28

Dipper's eyes opened slowly. He was only aware of the bright light causing him a blinding headache at first. Once his senses came to him, he heard the gentle beeping of a monitor. He was in a bed, his heart beating slow. He would have gasped out that he was alive. Gasped in surprised and sobbed. But he was too tired and his head hurt too much. He also realized he was alone, but a door cracked open not soon after. 

Bill walked into the room, twilight washing him over, his eyes tired and his hands shaking as he quietly closed the door, walking back to the chair set by Dipper's bed as he shakily held a cup of water in his trembling hand. He had not slept at all since the previous night. As soon as he saw Dipper's eyes were open, his jaw dropped and he began to tear up a bit. His face was white, and he set the cup on a nearby table, sitting down in the chair. He was alive. He was alive, he was here. And he was awake after almost an entire day of sleeping. 

The annoying beeping of the heart monitor wasn't enough to assure him that Dipper was alright. And that he was going to be okay. Bill couldn't stop imagining the monitor slowly drifting away. "You're alive." He chocked out, shaking his head. Dipper stared weakly up at him. Bill was staring the boy soft in the eyes, Dipper's left eye swollen and bruised along with his nose and cheek. Bill mostly just rambled so they wouldn't be sitting in awkward silence. Dipper had bandages all over his body, and the sight was almost pitiful. Gauze was wrapped around his forehead and up and down the entirety of his arms. His left arm was in a sling due to the bullet wound, and Bill knew under the hospital gown Dipper's torso was covered with the cloth as well. ill reached forward, as they were alone and placed hand gently on Dipper's, hardly touching it. 

"It was close." He mumbled, swallowing.

Dipper gently turned his head over to look at Bill, and cringed when his head throbbed harder. "I bet." He rasped softly. Dipper looked at the man, swallowing and clearing his throat as his eyes struggled to stay open. "I..." He coughed, wincing at the pain that shot through his torso. "Thank you. For coming for me." He mumbled. "I thought I was gonna die." He admitted. "I think I did at one point."

B"I felt you die." Bill exhaled shakily. "Dipper-kid- I felt you die--" The realization set into him again, and he breathed shakily, not meeting Dipper's eyes as he tried to push the thought away. He teared up and lifted his other hand to cover his eyes. "I should have come sooner- I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. I'm-" he bit. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed out.

"Don't-" Dipper attempted to shake his head, but failed miserably and decided to lay still. He slowly licked his lips, ignoring the pain. "I ran off because I felt hurt a-and..." His hand twitched, aching for something to hold.

"Stop-" Bill scolded, sniffling. He his thumb gently traced over Dipper's knuckles, noticing the IV and the bandages up and down his arms. He sighed heavily. "Stop just let me...." Bill breathed. He blinked slow. "Im sorry- and- you're- god." Bill choked out, blinking away tears. "You're alive and that's what matters.

He opened his eyes, seeing tears build up in Bill's eyes and shifted his hand, gently cupping his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Bill cupped Dipper's hand on his face and sighed out, quickly closing his eyes as a few tears tolled down his cheeks. He was too tired to be embarrassed. He moved to gently lay the man's hand back down by his side. He blinked down at him. Dipper looked quite pitiful, and he wasn't sure if the beeping of the monitor was reassuring or annoying. "You.. need to sleep more." Bill breathed.

Dipper laughed softly. "Probably. But I just woke up. I...I wanna talk to you. Unless you want to go." Dipper added, biting his lip. A thought came to mind, making him laugh a little more. "I would ask you to come into the bed with me but I can't exactly move to make room." He sighed, shivering.

"Sleep, Dipper, you died for a minute there. I won't move from this spot." Bill scooted the chair a bit closer to the bed before standing and taking off his jacket, draping it over Dipper's legs for some more warmth. He'd request another blanket later. 

Bill reached forward to gently take Dipper's hand in his again, looking at the small rope-burn marks on his wrists. He gently ran his thumb over them, sighing, but relishing in the warmth that his hand received from Dipper's living body.

Dipper swallowed, closing his eyes. "O..Okay..." He murmured, listening to the beeps of the monitors. They began to slow as sleep took over, the feeling of Bill holding his hand and his thumb dragging over his skin killing him to sleep.

The image of Tad Strange, holding his cigar to Dippers forehead, flashed behind his eye lids, making Dipper startle, opening his eyes.

The beeping was a bit faster now, his breathing matching the pace. "Hm." He hummed softly, feeling sick. He didn't want to fall asleep.

Bill was sitting in the chair, resting his eyes, not sure whether to try and sleep her not. He wasn't quite sure what to do about the mindscape. He supposed he could just enter Dipper's again, though he knew that wouldn't be the best of ideas.

He swallowed before he heard the monitors picking up pace. his eyes snapping open as Dipper jumped awake a moment later. He looked troubled and Bill looked him over, still holding his hand. "You alright?" He asked gently.

Dipper looked over at Bill, nodding. "Y..yeah." He said quietly. "Just...just a bad thought." He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

"Sorry." He breathed. He closed his eyes, praying no more flashbacks would come.

As soon as he slipped back unconscious, Dipper's mind began to unravel, dreams of guns and knives, blood and pain. 

Memories of Tad Strange from highschool coupled with those from yesterday. The man's brains being blown out. He saw Tad beating him, almost every instance of it flashing over in his head, his broken bones, his bloody noses and lack of hair in certain places. Mabel crying. Mabel screaming at the boys. The board doing hardly nothing to protect him. 

Jew, Fag, Insane. 

Eventually the dreams warped to Tad hurting Bill, beating Bill with various objects, shooting him in the back. Blood everywhere. Blood blood bloodbloodblood gunshots. 

Dipper woke up screaming.

Bill listened to the beeping before it again, got faster, faster and faster and Bill started to panic and Dipper was screaming. Bill's eye jolted open and he looked down at Dipper, standing up fast, in a bit of a panicked manner as the chair scooted back loudly. He stood over the boy, looking down at him, hair falling in his own forehead.

Dipper was gasping for air, His stitches pulled and tugged angrily against Dipper tied to sit up, feeling sick. "B-Bill," He managed. He could still feel the blades in his skin. The bullet in his muscles. He could clearly see Bill in the chair, bleeding and bruised and hurt. The monitor off to his right was beeping persistently, fast. If he didn't calm down soon it would alert the doctors and he would end up panicking all over again.

Bill breathed out a bit nervously, gently, cupping Dipper's nervous head, his hands tucked under his jaw. "Dipper listen to me, you're here. You're not in there anymore I'm right here you're safe, you're safe." He breathed, very gently, gingerly moving one hand to his unwounded shoulder, pushing him back down. "Lay still, you dumb human." He laughed out a bit nervously, shaking his head. "Listen to me, listen to my voice, love..."

Dipper looked up at Bill, but let himself fall back against the bed, and let out a choked sob. "Bill, y-you were there, you were hurt, y-you..." He trailed off, swallowing his panic. "I'm not good at this. I'm n-not good at loving. I never had somebody to care about like th-this, I never had a lover," Dipper coughed out, rasping and squeezing his eyes shut as they welled up. "I always do stupid things and I make you run around and be my goddamn knight in shining honor while I fall apart and y-you, I don't know how to properly love," He was just going on and on, words tumbling from him as he fell apart. "I get so scared to see you hurt or not telling me things I don't even think them through, and I-I, God, Bill, y-you...I've hurt you so much myself..."

Bill watched Dipper speak, his mouth agape as he waited for him to finish. "Kid...." He breathed quietly, swallowing. "I'm right here. I'm not hurt, I'm okay." He wanted to lean his head down onto Dipper's but couldn't for fear of agitating his bruised nose and the knife wounds on his forehead, so he stood still, his fingers linking into those of the one that he'd been holding all night. "You're not a bad lover. Dipper, I don't mind." He swallowed, heart aching and guilt washing over him again. "You're fine at this..."

"Hah..." Dipper shook his head. "I've seen love Bill, and I'm not good at this. I promise you, though. I'll get better. I will." Dipper was aching to pull at his cuticles. "I want your experience as a human to be a good one. Not full of me having panic attacks and getting drunk and talking about my past, people always finding a way to get back into my life." He squeezed Bill's hand, closing his eyes. His monitor still beeped quick, but just slightly slower. "And I just...I want us to be good. Not just okay. I want us to be good, and I want to help you, and be able to stand on my own two feet with out you needing to support me. God dammit." He spoke weak, soft and rasping. His voice broke off, and he took a deep breath.

Bill breathed out heavily. He sat up a bit and used his free hand to cup Dipper's cheek again. "Don't blame yourself. You have a right to panic. I'm here to sit it out with you. Don't blame yourself for... being human." Bill breathed.

"Bill...I'm sorry for being all..." Dipper waved a hand, seeing his fingers were bleeding slightly. "Messy. I'm gonna try hard to be better. Okay?" He breathed, looking at Bill.

Bill glanced at his hand before wincing at the sight of the blood. He tried not to yell. "Dipper- Stop- Stop-.... moving I know you're hopped up on pain meds but you're killing me." Bill laughed nervously. "I'll work on being a better...being." He shrugged. "You're gonna have to deal with me not letting you out of my sight for a bit though. He breathed out shakily.

Dippers hand dropped and he smiled tiredly. "Yeah,,, Sorry." He looked over his fingers.

"What can I do for you...?" He asked gently.

Dipper looked up at Bill, then down at his hand, seeing the gold band around Bill's ring finger. Sighing softly, he weakly picked up Bill's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the ring first, then Bill's knuckles; he made a note about how bruised they were. Bill held his hand up so Dipper didn't have to use his strength. 

"Remember...? I'll love you no matter what?" Dipper breathed, nervously. He let their hands fall back into Dipper's lap with a soft thup. He winced and exhaled slow as he tried for a weak smile.

"And, I, you. Which um, reminds me." Bill very gently let go of Dipper's hands, a bit reluctantly, and turned around. He reached into his jacket pocked, pulling out the little box and taking the band out of it. He swallowed a bit shakily, nervously, and smiled softly as he turned around. "Ahem...Um....I...got you this after we fought, cause I still haven't gotten you a ring...ah uh..." He cleared his throat, beginning to shake a bit. "I can put it on your right hand for now, if you'd like." His eyes flitted to Dipper's left, which was bound in the sling. 

Dippers eyes widened and he put his hand right hand over his mouth. "Oh..." He said, feeling some tears come to his eyes. "I can't believe you..." He saw the ring and felt his cheeks heat up, blushing intensely. "I...I'd like to wear it now if you don't mind." He murmured softly, nervously holding his hand out.

Bill nodded slow and gently grasped Dipper's good hand, lifting it up and sliding the band into the man's ring finger. "There you are, Kid." He mumbled before chuckling out of nerves and planting himself down in the chair once more.

Dipper smiled, his eyes strained on Bill as he had a hard time looking down without his head aching. "Wow." He murmured, his thumb wearily twisting the ring. "It's kinda like we're married." He coughed, "Wow haha, pain meds, what weird things they make you say..." He trailed off, now very nervously twisting the ring around his finger.

Bill laughed tiredly. "We can't get married Dipper, it's illegal." He shook his head and sunk into the back into his chair. He sniffed a bit, rubbing his eyes. They still burned and he felt drop dead exhausted.

He nervously laughed, looking away. "I know," He murmured, voice dropping off. Looking over at Bill, he swallowed. "You've...I...you should go rest." Dipper said. "If your mind is...whatever, taken over, could you go in my mind?" He asked. "To rest?" He hesitated before adding, "And help me not...not have nightmares?" He felt completely awkward and out of place, not knowing what to say.

"I... I hadn't thought of that. After you said you could sense my presence I stopped." Bill breathed, trying not to fall asleep as he spoke. His head ached. "But I can keep you from the nightmares." Bill said, opening his eye and leaning forward a bit.

Dipper sighed. "You can stay in my head if you'd like. Honestly I'm okay with it now." He coughed. "And really?" A small smile tugged at his lips. "Nightmare demon, you're saying you can give me good dreams?" He saw how tired Bill was, and began to feel guilty. They were both exhausted, and Dipper almost anticipated the end of their conversation. 

Bill closed his eyes for a moment. "I never said I was a nightmare demon. I'm a dream demon.." Bill responded with a chuckle, shifting a bit closer to the boy's side.

Dipper winced slightly when Bill brushed over a cut on his forehead. The pain medication must be wearing off. Bill flinched away when he hurt Dipper, his hands suddenly feeling hot and tired. "A-Ah.. Sorry- I hurt you." He breathed and blinked, throat tight. Instead he leaned down to cross his arms on the bed, placing his head down on them. "Sweet dreams..." He murmured.

Dipper gently placed his hand ontop of Bill's head, his arms aching with every movement. "..Sweet dreams." He whispered, closing his eyes. Quickly, he fell asleep, fatigue taking over his body. "Love...y...you..."

Bill appreciated the gesture and almost leaned into Dipper's touch. As soon as the boy fell asleep, he woke up in a forest, and was instantly attacked by Dipper's memories. They began to flash painfully, and Bill struggled to disintegrate them as he held up his hands, turquoise fire crackling in his small, black palms. He snapped his fingers several times, and with each time more of the nightmares disappeared. He rolled his eye. At his peak, this would take one wave of his hand. He was more powerful in Dipper's mindscape, and the protection seal he had put on him permitted other spirits from toying with him. He repeated the process before huffing a bit and standing. 

Bill sighed out, landing on the ground and pulling at his bowtie out of nerves. He had left Dipper's consiousness in a blank space for now, so he could deal with the nightmares. 

He sighed a bit and looked around the now quiet, black space. Time for a good dream...

For once, Bill played by the rules, and conjured a world that represented what Dipper needed, making Dipper's mind calm and peaceful to the best of his ability. He decided on a field for now. Free, open space. Abundance, freedom, and happiness.. A field of wildflowers. Wildflowers. You need less complications in your life.

Wounds on the boys body. Wounds. injured feelings. Something unknown started treating them. Healing of one’s sickness or sufferings.. All the things that would help Dipper's mind be at piece. 

He conjured things for Dipper to explore so he wouldn't be bored. To the right, a large, gorgeously made, white gazebo. 

To the left, a forest, even farther, an ocean. Forests. A transitional phase. The Ocean. Emotions and feelings. Tranquility and renewal.

He figured that should be enough, and sat down on the ground, crossing his ankles and beginning to breathe, sucking and regenerating energy.

Dipper opened his eyes, and found himself in a white world, before everything faded into a world. His feet touched the ground and he looked around. "Whoa." He breathed. He breathed in the air and smiled. Time to explore.

He began looking at the grass, seeing the flowers, and a grin broke out on his face. It was the same kind of flowers Bill made a ring for him out of. "I can't believe..." He murmured, picking up one. He rolled it between his fingers, and walked around, feeling at peace. It felt like he was being healed from the inside out, every stress and doubt and fear melting away as he walked the tranquil scene. His hand reached out and brushed against the wood pole of a pavilion, elegant and incredible. Off in the distance he heard waves crashing and stopped, faltering, before breaking out in a sprint, running through the forest. "Ha!" his limbs didn't hurt as he hopped over logs and skirted around bushes, the tall forest passing by him in a blur. He skidded to a stop when he saw the blue.

"Oh, God." He felt a wind wisp his hair around his face as he looked around at the ocean. "Bill, you out did yourself." He whispered.

Dipper held the wildflower tightly in his hand as he walked forward, watching the waves roll onto the sand in a silence. Quietly, he walked over to the water, reaching down and putting his fingertips into the cool wakes. A smile tugged at his lips and he took off his shoes, before walking the beach, letting the water come up to his ankles. He began singing softly, a breath of a voice. "Like a flower bending in the breeze," He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes. "Bend with me, sway with ease," He laughed softly, feeling silly. 

Dipper spent the rest of his dream wandering around, going back into the forest to study the trees. Then back to the pavilion, where he sat down, resting the back of his head against the railing. He looked around the world, and then at his hands, where a silver band was on his ring finger, and smiled softly.

He was ready to wake up. Slowly, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, willing himself to come back.


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as he felt everything in his body shatter into pain, he knew he was awake.

Dipper opened his mouth, furrowing his brow before he cracked his eyes open, seeing the sun was up, casting rays of yellow into the room. He looked over at Bill and felt himself smile. "Hey sleepyhead, get some rest?" He coughed, cringing at the pain in his chest, but shoved it away. The view of Bill made his heart swell.

Bill sat up a bit and looked around the sunlight lit room, stretching his arms upward. "Hiya. Yup!" He sniffed. "You?" He breathed a bit satisfied, though Dipper looked more than disgruntled. "Ah- do you want me to ask for more pain medication?" He asked, looking around the room, as if willing a doctor to appear. "Did you have a nice dream?" Bill's jaw had since bruised, and he opened his eyes, realizing the room was still dark. It must have been around five in the morning. 

Dipper looked up at him, before grinning. Bill's hair was messed up, flattened on one side of his head and messed up, sticking out on the other. "You better get over here and kiss me or else." Dipper said, shifting and trying to sit up, huffing with effort and smiled. "Because that was the best dream I've had in a long, long time."

Bill rolled his eyes before leaning to gently push Dipper back down on his good shoulder. "Answer my question first. Stop pushing yourself." He scrunched up his noise, doting a bit as he reached under the bed frame to grab hold of a crank, yanking it a bit with a grunt, causing the front of the bed to slowly raise up with every turn he made. Though he hardly adjusted it, Dipper was sitting up a bit more now. "There." He huffed, folding his arms.

Dipper laughed slightly, coughing. "I'm fine. I'll be fine, I'm just..." He tilted his head to the side, resting it on his shoulder. "Thank you, Bill." He exhaled, closing his eyes. "I've rarely ever felt that at peace with anything..." He hummed and opened his eyes, smiling at Bill.

Bill stared down at him, eyes honed in and face long and flushed in confusion. He grinned wide, glad he could please the boy. His gaze softened. "I can do that anytime you need. And when I'm a bit stronger I can join you." Bill replied, sitting back down in his chair. "Your pain though- you're still not answering me- what do you need?" He fretted.

Dipper sighed, blowing some hair out of his eyes. "I need a haircut." He laughed a little. "Bill, you don't need to worry, I can handle this." He smiled lopsidedly. "I'm okay."

"You can't-" Bill huffed a bit sternly, irritated. "I love you, but stop acting so strong you got shot, for gods sake! Don't sit up!" Bill snapped out of worry before furrowing his eyebrows in guilt and concern. "Im sorry- im worried- I- I want you to heal easily."

Dipper relaxed into the bed, coughing softly. The throbbing his his head had ceased a bit, but he was still raspy, and moving at all hurt like hell. "Okay. I'll admit, I'm in a lot of pain right now and morphine right into my blood stream sounds very nice." He allowed, looking over at Bill. "I'll take it easy. I promise." He smiled tiredly. "How am I alive?" He laughed weakly. "Some miracle."

"Okay- good. I'll ask them to increase the dosage." Bill breathed, a bit relieved. He sunk back into the chair a bit, feeling tired at the memory. "You died. You literally died for a minute there I don't know how you're still alive." Bill laughed weakly, standing on nervous legs. "God..." He leaned over the boy and pressed a kiss to the top of Dipper's head. He sniffed a bit. "Dipper, I know we had a good night but I just." He settled back a bit and threaded his fingers into Dipper's. "I- The sight of you--then-- has been haunting me and I-I..." He swallowed audibly, feeling a bit guilty for getting emotional again. 

"I-- Bill..." He murmured. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He looked down at their hands, brushing his thumb over Bill's knuckles. The thought that he had actually died momentarily made his breathing falter, and his monitor beeped as his heart picked up the pace slightly. He took a deep breath to calm down and looked back at Bill. "Hey, hey I'm okay. It's over. The worst part is over." He said softly, his voice rasping slightly. "Tad...is gone....Its all okay now." He refrained from shuddering at the thought of Tad on the floor, blood spattered all over.

"I was so scared- I don't have a reason to exist without you, kid.... I don't even feel like doing my life's purpose anymore...." He mumbled into Dipper's ear. "Cruelty isn't fun anymore- I wouldn't know what to do-" Bill pulled away to search Dipper's eyes. He began to nod slow and looked at the bandage on his forehead, getting sidetracked. "Your...your poor birthmark. Let me- I have a bit stored- let me use it." He breathed, looking him up and down. 

Dipper felt his heart ache. "Bill..." He murmured, holding his hand. "I love you, Bill. I'm sure that you're strong enough to carry on, even without me. I know you are." He swallowed.

"I'm just glad I don't have to find out." Bill breathed with a weak chuckle. He wanted to touch the boy more so badly. "Please Dipper- I don't want to use it on myself- I never have. Even if I did have my powers I wouldn't have done it. Let me use what I have on you before it scars..."

"I told you, I want you to get better first. No magic on me until you find a way to get strong and get whatever demons that are hurting you out of your head." Dipper said softly, looking at Bill intently. His neck was starting to ache. "Okay? My birthmark can survive." He laughed a little. He didn't even want to know what his forehead looked like. 

Dipper frowned, looking over Bill. "Bill...." He murmured. "Why do you want to stay injured?" He asked, biting his lip. "If this keeps up they could hurt you badly, and I don't...I can't see more marks like that on you." He swallowed.

Bill opened his mouth to reply, words ghosting across his lips as he tried to grasp them and find the right thing to say. "Because- it's- it's proof- it's proof of my love for you- f..for me and for others- and I w-want you to know how much I'm willing to sacrifice for you and- I didn't have the energy-Healing them makes me less human. It distances me from you." he bit his lip, laughing out weakly through wet eyes, his voice quiet and calm. "They're not as bad as they are in the mindscape. I'll- I'll figure something out." The demon sat up a bit. "You're my priority Dipper, and I know that you don't want me to be but too bad- please- they don't even hurt right now and you're in more pain that I can conceive-"

Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing hard. "B-Bill..." He said softly, reaching up with his free hand. His fingertips wavered, ghosting over Bill's cheek weakly. It hurt to move his left arm. "I..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Would it really make you feel better to heal a simple cuts and a burn on my forehead...?" He asked, looking over his love.

"Yes. Your nose too- I want to kiss you." Bill spit nervously, face turning a bit pink. He blinked, nervously eyeing the hand on his cheek. He sighed out, relaxing a bit at his touch. "It will only take a moment I promise I just- I need to help."

Dipper blinked at Bill's sudden confession, and laughed a little, head tilting to the side. "Fine..." He breathed, giving into the man's pleas. "Fix my face if you truly want to." He said, a bit nervous. "The doctors going to be confused..." He mumbled.

"I don't care-" Bill bit out. "You've already had one miracle." He added, grinning almost ear to ear. He closed his eyes and took his hands gently to Dipper's forehead. He focused intently, imagining the cuts on Dipper's forehead closing and the burn healing, and then imagining the bruise on Dipper's nose and cheek disappearing. When he opened his eyes, he was happy with his work, though they weren't completely healed, it certainly wouldn't hurt him anymore. Dipper the numb, throbbing pain in his face receding a considerable amount. Bill chuckled happily and leaned to press his lips to Dipper's forehead. "Better...?" Dipper leaned into Bill's kiss, and smiled slightly. 

Dipper blinked, feeling his jaw where the bruise was. "Y...yeah..." He said, slightly stunned. It was an odd feeling, to say the least. "Thank you..."

"Of course." Bill happily responded, a bit giddy when he lifted one hand to gently place his fingers on Dipper's chin, as soft as physically possible, he applied a light pressure with his thumb as he leaned down to press his lips to Dipper's. He ignored the sudden weakness that set into his body. 

A small gasp escaped Dipper as his eyes fell closed. He leaned up, kissing Bill back, and reached up with a shaky hand, putting it onto Bill's jaw. Pulling back a little, he hesitated. "I love you." He murmured breathlessly. He leaned up again, catching the corner of Bill's lips this time.

"I love... I love you too." Bill murmured, his eye watching Dipper as he leaned to kiss the corner of his lips. 

The feeling of Dipper's dry lips fell over his and he shivered at the touch, an intense feeling overwhelming his heart.


	30. Chapter 30

Bill pulled back and chuckled out and leaned back to kiss Dipper's forehead, suddenly feeling tired and weak again. He didn't mind. He kissed Dipper's nose softly, and pulled away slowly.

Dipper noticed the tired look on Bill's face, and tried put a hand on his chest, weakly dropping it when it hurt too much to lift. "Go do something with your life, eat, dance, I don't care. You need a break from worrying about me." Dipper said, smiling tiredly at him.

"I'd rather stay with you." Bill replied, glancing down at Dipper's hand and shivering a bit indignantly. "We should probably get you something to eat. You lost a lot of blood."

"Probably. But I'm serious. You need a break." Dipper said seriously. "I've caused a lot of stress to you." He pursed his lips, dropping his hand onto his lap. "Please? For me?" He asked, frowning.

"No..." Bill whined dejectedly, hands cupping Dipper's face now. He couldn't stop touching him. He couldn't stop the image of Dipper dying in his arms and his blood on his hands. He coughed a bit, turning his head away. "I don't want to leave your side yet." He breathed.

Dipper closed his eyes, leaning into one of Bill's hands. "Hey, I'm okay." He rasped softly, wondering in the back of his head if he really was. "You need to go and take a breather." He said softly, reaching up and putting his hand over Bill's.

"I don't want to leave you- you'll--" Bill laughed out with a quiet sob, eyes tearing up again. "I don't want to- I will in a moment- it's too early-" he made up excuses, biting his lip.

Dipper tightened his grip on Bill's hand, pulling one away from his face. "Bill, listen to me. Listen..." He whispered. "Doctors and nurses are here to help me if something happens." He gently tugged Bill closer, wincing and kissing his forehead gently. "You really need to go." He said softly. "You can come back tonight, okay?" He kissed Bill's forehead again, squeezing the man's hand. "Please, for me."

Bill swallowed. He wasn't sure what to do if he left. He could go cancel the hotel bill... He should probably clean the dirt off the car... He laughed inwardly at the thought. He could... Get Dipper something. He felt a bit at a loss. "What do I do? I'm not used to walking around by myself." He furrowed his eyebrows before laughing at himself. "Been by myself for millions of years and now I suddenly can't." He shook his head.

"You'll find something." Dipper said, tilting his head. "You don't need me to have a good time, Bill." He smiled slightly. "First, I think you should get food."

"Okay..." Bill swallowed. He blinked and began to pull away from Dipper, slowly, reluctantly. He lifted up the boys in return, kissing the band on his finger and then kissing his knuckles, kissing the rope burns. He pulled away. "Ah... I guess- I'll do that then." He was only doing it because Dipper wanted him to. 

Dipper smiled crookedly. "Okay. Have fun." He said, his hand tingling from all the kisses. "Don't get into too much trouble." He chuckled. "I still can't believe you rammed the car into the warehouse. Talk about a movie moment." He closed his eyes, leaning back into the bed. "Bye, Bill..." He murmured.

Bill gave Dipper one last, lingering kiss before pulling away. He nodded at him and looked around the room for a moment. He walked to the blinds on the window and cracked them open a bit, leaning to unlock the window and slide it open for more fresh air. The sound of car horns and people talking distant. He looked back at Dipper before tipping his head at him. "I'll tell the nurse about the morphine and... Be back around dinner maybe? Make sure they get you something to eat." He spoke, rambling out before a upset feeling began to stir in his stomach. Separation anxiety no doubt. Bill explained, brushing dust and picking dried blood off his waist coat. "I'm off then."

Dipper smiled slightly. "Hey, it'll be okay. I can ask the nurse to bring in a radio." He said. "You look like a lost puppy. Relax a little, take a deep breath." He tilted his head. "If you really get stuck on what to do, my book is in the top drawer of the desk." He nodded. "You have my permission to look through it."

"It was great. I will admit." Bill laughed out with a smile. "Bye, Pine Tree..." He trailed off, waving a bit before turning tail, his shoes clicking as he walked out of the room. He began to feel the sick feeling again and pushed it down as he walked up to a nurse, telling them that Dipper was awake and in pain. He shoved his hands into his pockets before turning and walking out to the car, which was still kinda haphazardly parked in the front. There was a little blood on the front of it, but it looked less intense than it was initially, dried and a bit washed away. Bill looked up, the sky slightly overcast. 

It must have rained last night. 

He sighed and slipped into the car, ignoring the blood on the seat for now before starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking spot. 

First he went to the hotel. He changed out of his clothes, so that he'd have something clean, and put on charcoal pants, a black button up and black waistcoat. He finished it off with a tie, though it was done sloppily. He sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking and listening to the dull clicking of the clock. He began to wonder about the wounds on his body, and how he hadn't ever healed them. It was odd. Why hadn't he? He supposed it just didn't occur to him. He was trying to use as little as magic as possible, and he knew that if he had his full potential, he wouldn't feel inclined to heal them either. 

He had always had some reserve power sort of stored but never dared use it- Which reminded him- the stitches. 

He stood and removed his clothes once more, feeling a bit tired of the task before he walked into the bathroom, looking down at the threads. The wound was completely healed, and he began to pull them out, wincing a few times as he did so before staring at himself in the mirror, cuts and buises still evident. He squinted in disdain.

He came back to the question. Why hadn't he healed himself? 

He was a demon. He was a powerful demon and didn't need bruises. So why were they here? He pressed down on one of them and winced in pain, realizing he didn't really enjoy it. Which was a new factor in his daily life. It made him feel... grounded though. 

He did it again and sighed with the realization. He didn't heal himself because it made him feel human to have wounds. 

You moron.

Bill walked back into the bedroom, dressing again, and sighed out at the task. It was around noon now and he wasn't sure what to do to kill time. 

Ah- The book. He stood and strolled over to the desk, pulling out the wood chair and sitting down on the awkward cushion before opening Dipper's book to a random page. 

He flushed a bit when he read over a few words and realized the scene was... quite erotic. He blinked a few times, though, smiling at the handwriting as he flipped to the beginning. Though he could hardly read it, and the book was full of sentences with no ends and paragraphs with no beginnings, he read it, as it was endearing. 

An hour and a half later and he had read all the ideas and adventures of, now, Will and Tyrone. Honestly Dipper's writing was quite good. He enjoyed it.

He stood, wondering what to do next as he pulled on his coat. Once he was done with that, he picked up all their discarded clothes and threw them in a cloth bag. He took them down to the lobby, telling the woman that they shouldn't be charged for last night as he was on his way out. He got into the car and almost   
Bill dropped the things off at a dry cleaners and decided on what to do next. He realized as his stomach began to ache, that he still hadn't eaten anything. He didn't have much of an appetite, but if he knew he came back empty stomached he wouldn't hear the end of it. He went out, got something to eat, ate it quietly and ran a hand through his hair. It was a bit greasy and gross from not showering in a while. He'd do that later as well. 

Another hour. 

Flowers. That's what you did for someone who was hurt, right? 

He hummed and blinked a bit, driving to the flowershop. He wish he knew what Dipper's favorite was as he just got some daisies. They were pretty and he liked how they smelled. He set them in the car and squinted. They were missing something.

He drove to a empty field, around half an hour away from the city, and looked around. Perfect. Bill's limbs felt weak as he opened the car door and he stepped over the bridge. 

Another hour later and he had ended up with a small handful of purple wildflowers. He sat back in the car and tied them all onto the stems of the daisies. He grinned down at his work, proud as he drove back into the city. He parked the car, pocketing the keys and walking back into the hospital. He tucked the flowers into his jacket, and as he walked, a few people glanced at his ring and then asked how his 'wife' was doing. 

He mostly just smiled and shrugged, continuing to walk. He glanced at the clock, 6:32. 

He stood in the elevator with another woman, and could feel her uncomfortable energy. She obviously found him disconcerting, and the familiar feeling made him smiled lowly. He walked out of the elevator and to Dipper's room, knocking and feeling a bit satisfied that he could sense no other energies in the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Dipper had spent the day swallowing down his fear. Nurses came in to fog his mind with pain medication, and hours seemed to pass like molasses after that.

And with the numbness spreading through him, it made him less focused, making him phase in and out of consciousness. He generally tried to stay awake though. If he slept, there would be night terrors.

He forgot to ask for a radio, instead just quietly picking at his food, thoughts clouding his mind, and he evaluated his life. Everything he had done in the past months with Bill, the good things and the bad things. Then he let his mind wander to Mabel and almost felt his heart stop.

He closed his eyes. Mabel, Mabel...he needed to contact his sister. He needed to call her. He pressed the nurses button near his bed and quickly he explained what he needed. She gave him a look, before nodding and turning. Dipper was left to quietly panic as the nurse prepared the small phone on the wall for him. She dialed Mabel's number, handed Dipper the phone, and he then waited to hear her voice. The nurse left, telling him he had ten minutes.

 ** _"Hello?"_** Mabel's voice made Dipper feel better immediately and he was nearly brought to tears.

"Mabel. I need to talk to you."

He explained everything with the time he had. He explained with his voice shaking, he didn't quite want to talk about it, but Mabel deserved to know what happened. She sounded extremely concerned, and they were both crying soon enough. After painful silences as he explained himself and her scolding him harshly, her voice cracking after every other word, they both broke down.

"I-I'm sor-sorry, I lo-love you so much..." Dipper said softly, hiccuping. Mabel's voice was raspy and weak as well.

 ** _"Don't be, Dip. I-It's okay..._ _"_** She murmured softly. He gripped the phone tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. God he missed her voice.

"I pr-promise I'll be sa-safer, okay?" He laughed weakly, new tears spilling over. He heard a knock on the door and jumped a little, coughing. "I h-have to go, o-o-okay? I'll call you later." He mumbled, his voice dropping.

 ** _"Okay. I love you, Dipper."_** She replied, her voice quiet. 

"I l-love you too." The line cut and he dropped the phone on the pillow. It dragged down and dropped to the floor with a clatter. The nurse came back to fix it, and she helped him lay down a bit more, adjusting his pillow. He didn't say anything.

Once the nurse left, he continued to cry, much needing the emotional relief.

When he finally heard another knock on the door, Dipper reached his hand to quickly wipe away his tears. He knew that his eyes were probably red though, and there were tear stains. Oh well. He hadn't stopped crying for around an hour.

He cleared his throat, looking over at the window. "A-Ah, come in." He called, swallowing.

Bill opened the door, flowers in his lapels as he stepped in, one hand holding them, the other closing the door. When he turned around and saw Dipper's tear stained face he jumped a bit and jogged over to his side. "Dipper- Are you- Are you alright?" He asked, using his free hand to reach and place onto his cheeks. "Ah..."

"I-I'm fine! I'm fine." Dipper said, embarrassed. "I promise." He looked around the room, his eyes not meeting Bill's for a moment before he looked back at him, noticing the flowers. He tried to change the subject, a small smile plastering itself onto his face. "Flowers?" He noticed the daisies right off the bat, but then..."Oh my god." Little purple wild flowers, tied onto every single one of the daisies. "Bill..." He said softly, his eyes tearing up again. He laughed and rubbed them with the back of his hand, a blush settling on his cheeks.

Bill chuckled a bit nervously and let his arm bring out the flowers, though they were a bit squished from the ride. He set them on Dipper's lap. "I thought- maybe they would make you happy?" He tipped his head a bit, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head.

Dipper immediately picked up the flowers, looking them over, before letting his nose rest at the top of them. Breathing in the mixed smell of daisies and wildflowers, he closed his eyes, a smile, a real, horribly lovey one, slowly tugged at his lips, and he held them close. "You're absolutely incredible. You know that?" He said softly. His thumb twisted the ring that was on his finger. "Incredible...."

"Nothing in comparison to you..." Bill hummed, pressing a kiss to Dipper's forehead. He pulled back and looked around for his chair, which was propped against a wall now. He walked to it and lifted it over to place next to Dipper's bedside. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently. "Have you eaten?"

Dipped laughed slightly, looking away. "Yes." He said, before his stomach growled. _Incredible timing._  He laughed again, a bit more nervously this time. "About eight hours ago." He coughed slightly. "I got caught up in a phone call...." His hands quietly brought the flowers back up to his face, though this time it was to hide it. "That's all." He decided he didn't want to tell Bill he only ate a strawberry and half of an English muffin for his total food income.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "I'd better go get something for you." He stood up straight and looked around the room, snapping his eyes back to Dipper. "I know you probably don't feel like eating but this is really important. You're not going to be able to walk if you keep this up." He blinked a few times before feeling bad for doting as he leaned down to kiss Dipper's forehead.

"Oh man." Dipper replied. "Alright, alright. I'll eat some food." He rubbed his eyes again, the after feeling of crying making his eyes sting. "Hey Bill?" The boy asked, raising his chin to look at the man. "You mean well. And I'm thankful for that." He said simply. "Thank you for helping me get through this."

"I'll get you some in a moment." Bill nodded fast. He looked back at the door before his gaze glided back to Dipper's worn features. Tired and red. "I'm... Glad it doesn't annoy you." Bill laughed out nervously. His hand reached for Dipper's fingers. "I missed you." He knew it was cliche but he hadn't spent a day without the man in at least four months.

Dipper laughed softly, meeting Bill halfway as he interlocked their fingers. "I missed you too.." He squeezed Bill's hand, looking down at the two hands. Bill's knuckles were still bruised, though his skin was smooth otherwise, and fingernails pristine. Dippers hand was covered in scratches and bandages. Wrists with rope burns, fingernails short and deformed slightly from chewing on them too much. His cuticles were another story, leaving red skin where he bit them, some blood dried on the edges of his nails. He tried not to cringe at the contrast.

Bill noticed Dipper lingering his gaze on their hands and he unlinked their fingers to gently hold Dipper's fingertips, bringing them to his lips and kissing every wound visible. The raw cuticles and the rope burns and the scratches. "You need more bandages." He snorted. "If at all possible." He looked the boy up and down.

Dipper looked down, swallowing softly. "Yeah, probably. Just give me a full body cast and I'll be good." He said, his voice squeaky. He felt embarrassed and flustered every time Bill paid special attention to his hands. He coughed into his fist, blinking slowly. "So..."

Bill tipped his head, wishing he could help Dipper's sore eyes. He coughed a bit, turning his head away and then scooting even closer, his knees practically under the bed at this point. "Dipper I need to talk to you about what's been going on. To give both of us a sense of... Trust? And well-being..."

Dipper sat up a little, interested. Bill picked up the flowers, setting them off to the side. "Okay. You have my attention." He said, looking over Bill. "What do you want to do about it?" He asked, reaching up and running his hand through his hair. With the pain medication the stretch and tug of stitches was numbed. He would sure feel it later, though.

Bill swallowed dryly, his shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor as he adjusted. He cleared his throat. "I did some thinking today... When I took out my stitches." He blinked slow. "I realized the reason why I don't heal them is because..." He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "They make me feel human- m-more connected to you." He breathed shakily, realizing how heard it was to spit that out. "Humans can't heal their wounds."

Dipper took a deep breath, placing his hand over Bill's. "And you want to...be human?" He asked, softly. The thought in itself was shocking. He'd existed for millenniums and suddenly, he didn't want to be a demon anymore. "Bill...even if you want to be human, you're not, and my existence is...not a very big mark in your lifetime." He said, swallowing.

Bill head snapped up at Dipper's voice. "You're right. It's not very big. Not very long. But it is the most important." He breathed out shakily, smiling softly. Bill swallowed. His hand tightly gripped Dipper's, and began to shake a bit. He was afraid of the fact that he suddenly didn't want his old way of life. He wanted something different and new. Something he had never experienced before.

Dipper closed his eyes, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"I've been alive for millenniums- I've only fallen in love once, kid." Bill said with a weak chuckle, shaking his head.

"Okay. Bill, you have a lot to offer this world. You can fall in love, over and over, give people amazing dreams, heal people..." Dipper bit his lip. "Do you really want to be human?"

Bill scrunched up his face in disdain. "I don't have an interest in interacting with more humans than I have to, I'd rather not be a witch doctor."

"Hah." The thought of Dipper dying, and Bill going back to his lonesome life, detached from humans, made Dipper frown. "I...What's gonna happen when I die?" He asked softly, his eyes falling from Bill's face to instead stare at the wall across the room. "What are you going to do?" He tightened his grip on Bill's hand.

Bill kneaded his jaw for a moment as he debated his response. "Either I become human somehow and die with you or just...." He held up his hands, making a sort of 'poof' motion with his fingers. "I'll just... stop existing I guess." He shrugged.

Dipper swallowed, his eyes becoming unfocused as he stared away, over at the window. "Oh." The word came out slightly strained, soft. Then, he shook his head. "No." He whispered. "No, I won't let you." His teeth grit together. "I'm sorry, Bill, but I can't accept that." Even though he was on pain medication, it still hurt to move. That, however, did not stop Dipper from sitting up, feeling aches and burning. He turned slightly, huffing. "You're not...no, no. My existence isn't going to be the end of yours." He hissed through grit teeth. He looked at Bill intensely. He felt something tear but didn't say anything, hoping it wasn't audible. He would deal with it in a moment.

Bill grunted a bit angrily before setting Dipper back again. "If you want to sit up more, ask me to make the bed do it for you." He scolded, sensing Dipper's discomfort. "I don't want you to open your wounds and I can tell by the expression your face that you might have just done that." Bill sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

Dipper shook his head, pulling Bill's hand off his head. "Stop. Stop acting like one human's life means everything, that you'd throw away your entire life for them. Don't." The last word came out slightly like a gasp, because oh wow did that hurt. Did he feel blood tricking down his side? He prayed it was just sweat.

"Kid, I don't want to exist without you." Bill sighed out when he was done. "I need to go get the doctor, if you opened your wound, that's serious." He stood.

"No, _no_!" Dipper say right back up, a strangled grunt of pain building up. "We're talking about this. You can't just-- no! No, I'm not letting you practically kill yourself just because I die!" Dipper snapped, hair falling into his eyes. "I-- I'm not, no. No." Beads of sweat rolled down Dippers forehead at the effort it was taking to breathe normally, as his lower back hurt horribly. He could feel his shirt sticking to him, confirming that he did indeed open something. Tears built up in his eyes, but not from the pain. "I can't believe you're giving up everything for me again. You can find a way to live without me-- You managed to find a way for centuries upon centuries before you ever met me!"

Bill stared down at Dipper, mouth hanging open in surprise. He swallowed and averted his gaze for a moment. "You _are_ everything..." He breathed shakily. "You're not dying for at least another thirty to forty years, Dipper.... we don't need to worry about it now." He pried Dipper's hand away from his shirt and stood up straight. "Please, relax for now, I'll get the doctor." He hummed, staring at the floor.

Dipper stared at Bill incredulously. "Bill--" He managed, but he didn't know what to say. He could hear his heart monitor beeping angrily in match with his heart. "I can't believe you." He said finally. "I can't believe you would throw your life away, for one person." He reached up, rubbing his eyes. "I love you, Bill, but you need to realize that's too much. That's just..." He sighed, letting the pain flow through him, and laid back. "Fine. Get the doctor." He mumbled.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows in mild confusion. "Dipper, I don't-" he started before nodding and standing up. He walked to the door and opened it before looking back at Dipper. "I just don't see the point in living a life without you. Does the idea of me falling in love with someone else not anger you?" He tipped his head before closing the door. He knew the question wasn't very kind, but he wasn't sure what else to say. He sighed and leaned against the door for a moment. And the idea that Dipper wanted him to go on was disconcerting. Hopefully Dipper was just feeling depressed from being in a room by himself all day.  
He sucked it up and walked to the doctor, explaining that Dipper had reopened a wound.

The procedure went with neither Dipper nor the doctor talking at first, but then the doctor tried to make small talk.  
"So, who is that man who stays in here with you? You don't seem like brothers," He chuckled.

Dipper looked at the flowers at the foot of his bed, and cringed when he felt a twinge in his lower left back. He was propped up on his right side, gently.  
"Ah, he actually is my brother. Adopted, you know?" Dipper said, coughing. "His wife gave him the flowers to give to me." He was glad he learned to lie so well.

The doctor shook his head.

"He sure cares about you." He said. Dipper laughed softly.

"We have a close relationship." The conversation came to a stand still, the rest of the time awkwardly passing as the doctor finished. Finally, he stood, and walked over to Dipper's IV. He pulled out a syringe, injecting something into it.

"I've upped your dosage for now," He said, walking over and helping Dipper lay down again. "But don't expect too much." He laughed and opened the door, letting Bill in, and heard the comment the doctor told Bill. Dipper stifled a small laugh, closing his eyes. The doctor left, promising to check on him later.

Dipper laid back, looking at the ceiling. The thought of Bill falling in love with someone else...he never actually thought about it. He tried to imagine it. "Bill..." He sighed. He supposed it would hurt, but he would be dead, and life goes on anyway. He put a hand over his chest.  
"Idiot, idiot..." Whether he was talking about Bill or himself, he didn't know. Without the stress and nothing to distract him, he could feel the pain of his back clearly. "A-Ah..." He laughed weakly. "I'm an idiot." He decided.

Bill waited outside, gathering his thoughts before the doctor stepped out, gave him an odd look, told him to go home to his wife, and then walked away. Bill stood and walked back into the room. He looked over Dipper. "Hey... Im sorry for what I said." He coughed and pulled up the chair again. "I couldn't fall in love with anyone else."

When he heard Bill talk, he opened his eyes slightly.  
"You never know." Dipper said softly, drowsily. He still felt hungry. "A few drinks, a dance lesson, and you can apparently fall in love with anyone." He laughed a little, looking over at Bill.

"-And a birthmark of the Big Dipper...." Bill chuckled in reply. He brushed Dipper's hair back on his forehead gently, though he couldn't see the birthmark as the bandages were still there, the gesture was sweet. "Only you." He breathed a bit, lowering his gaze. "By your side, forever."

A soft smile found its way onto Dipper's face, and he laughed a little. "You're crazy." He whispered. He took Bill's hand from his forehead, holding it close, putting his lips to Bill's knuckles.

"What's your point?" Bill chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Dipper's side.

"I still have forty to fifty more years to make you hate me." Dipper murmured, kissing the man's hand gently. Once, twice. "Plenty of time."

Bill's feet dangled off the edge. His fingers burned in Dipper's touch. "You'll have to try harder then." He winked with a sharp, toothy grin.

Dipper smirked, pulling away from Bills hand, though still held it tightly in his own hands. "I'll find out what makes you tick. After all, our deal from months ago still stands; I can ask you any question to do research on you." He chuckled, his thumb grazing over Bill's hand lightly, comforting.

Bill raised his eyebrows, lips turned into a pout. "Don't abuse your privilege or I'll have to sleep in your bed." He chuckled, shaking his head.

They were perfect. Broken. But horribly perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

Dipper grinned and laughed, pulling Bill closer to him. He was comfortably propped up to be sitting so the task was easy, and when Bill was close enough, Dipper put his other hand on his cheek, kissing him hard. His fingers interlocked with Bill's, their hands resting in Dippers lap. After a long, quiet moment, Dipper pulled away, smiling at Bill. "You're my favorite demon." He said. "Absolute favorite."

"There are other demons in your life? I'm jealous! There can only be one!" Bill teased, yelling softly, his eyes partly closed. He chuckled, hands hands gripping a bit tighter onto Dipper's.

Dipper snorted. "Then there must be only one nerd who has a Sma--Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead in your life." Dipper teased right back. He left Bill's hand and gently grasped at the man's shirt, pulling him down. He shifted and kissed Bill's cheek, then nose, then forehead, straining a little. He trailed back to his lips, kissing him lightly before closing his eyes, a small, crooked smile on his face. "Damn, I won't ever get tired of this." He said softly as he settled back. 

"Likewise, Kid." Bill replied softly, leaning to press his lips to Dipper's nose. He looked at the ticking clock. It was about eight. "I still have to get you something to eat!" He furrowed his eyebrows and began to stand.

"Thank God, I thought you forgot and I was too embarrassed to ask." Dipper said, laughing a little. He leaned back again, still holding Bill's hand. "Don't....be gone for too long, okay?" Dipper said, looking at Bill. He blushed at how needy he sounded and coughed. "I might fall asleep. I kinda would like to eat before I do sleep..."

"Will you be okay to sleep? Would you like me to wake you up?" Bill fretted, his hand squeezing Dipper's. "I still have more things to talk about too." Bill pursed his lips, beginning to stand.

"Don't worry, I have things to say too." Dipper said, blinking. "Just, bring me some coffee. Black. Maybe with espresso in it." He nodded. "That'll keep me awake for another hour or two." He chuckled. "And I haven't had coffee in a while." A While being merely three days ago. 

"You said coffee doesn't affect you." Bill smirked, folding his arms and settling back on his feet. "I'll ask the doctor if you can have caffeine while on morphine." 

"I can always hope." Dipper grinned. "Hope and hope that coffee can work the wonders it did in college." He ran a hand through his hair. "You could try something sugary. /That/ wakes me up." Dipper scrunched his nose.

"Noted." Bill tapped his temples, leaning to kiss Dipper's forehead before he stood up straight, his back popping. "I'll hurry." He nodded and left the room, beginning to jog down the hallway, expertly passing people and objects, people yelling at him to slow down. He wasn't even running that fast!   
He laughed and continued before getting to the cafeteria.

Dipper leaned back into his bed, thinking about what he was going to say when Bill returned. Hell, would Bill even do it? Probably not. He chewed on his lip, nervous. Should he ask the question? Make the call? Ruin the nice moment they /literally just had/?  
He sighed. Yep he was gonna try and do it.

Bill had gotten a cookie for Dipper, along with his coffee and a small sandwich, through he knew Dipper most likely wouldn't eat all of it. That was fine with him. He trotted back to Dipper's room? Awkwardly juggling the food in his hands as he struggled to open the drawer. He hummed a bit as he walked back and set the wrapped cookie and sandwich on the bed before gently handing Dipper the coffee. "There you are."

"Thank you," Dipper said with a nod, taking the warm coffee with both hands. He held it for a moment, just enjoying the warmth, before taking a sip. "Ah..." He sighed contently. "Honestly I'd sell my soul for coffee." Poor words, but slightly true. Dipper loved his coffee. He set the cup down in his lap, looking up at Bill. "So, you said you had things to say?" He chirped expectantly.

Bill reassumed his position on the bed, leaning to compulsively spread out wrinkles next to Dipper. "Ah- right. Well." He cleared his throat. "All I wanted to say, was.. I just wanted to tell you the whole story of the mindscape..thing." He breathed. "They're attacking me because I'm courting you. I told you that there would be trouble along the way and here it is. They attack me when I sleep, sometimes try to talk to me, try to get me to do things." He licked his lips slowly. "They've been attacking inside too. Hence the cough." He explained with his hand waving about. "I'll figure something out. I'm sure I could probably make a charm for myself and that would help." He pursed his lips before meeting Dipper's eyes. "I've got it under control."

Dipper paused, whatever he was going to say stuck in his throat. "I see." He allowed finally. "And you're sure you have this...thing under control?" He asked, frowning. A part of him wanted to ask about what things the demons wanted Bill to do. He took a deep breath. "Because it's okay to say that you don't. I can help." He couldn't really, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"I'm not sure how to get rid of them yet, probably some sort of protection seal." He bit his lip. He was too weak to make a real one. "But they can't exactly kill me. I wake myself up if it gets bad enough. They also somehow create a space and that makes me unable to change forms. Inconvenient really." He huffed in an irritated manner. "But, if you can let me use your head every now and then, keep the nightmares out, and in turn you can provide a safe space for me. That's the extent of what you can do to help." He smiled a bit

Dipper brightened. "Yeah! I would love another night of good sleep." He said with a chuckle. His laugh faded slightly, so he filled the quiet with him sipping his coffee. He reached over and took his cookie, unwrapping it slowly. "As long as you think you'll be okay." He said affirmingly.

"I'll be okay. If I'm not, I'll tell you." He breathed in return, watching him. He felt sort of a curious atmosphere coming from Dipper, but didn't question it. He looked out the window, sun setting, and began to hum as he stood to close it.

Dipper watched him closely, chewing on his lip. Well, now or never, right? "Hey, Bill." He said softly, looking at how the sunset gave Bill an amazing cast of colors on his skin. "I ah, I have something to say too." He said, his pointer finger scratching the cup a little, nervously.

Bill perked up a bit at Dipper's statement and as he slid the window down with a click, locking it. He turned back to Dipper, folding his arms and leaning against the frame. "Mmm?"

Dipper quirked his mouth, left and right. He was seriously about to screw everything up. But he had to do it. He had to. He just hoped it would work out. Slowly, he stuck a hand out to Bill, taking a deep breath and staring Bill in the eye. "Make a deal with me." He said, loud and clear, for the first time all night.

Bill raised his eyebrows, looking down at Dipper's hand. "What is it?" He asked with a tipped head, his foot tapping out of nerves and curiosity.

Dipper glanced down at his outstretched arm. He didn't look back up. "You said you would find out how to be a human, or you would just end your existence. Once I'm gone." He began. "How about this." He felt horrible, but pressed on. "Stay a demon, don't erase your existence. And I'll stay with you till the day I die." He laughed softly. "Till death do us part, I guess." He became painfully aware of the ring on his finger. "That's my deal." He fell silent.

"I don't want your end of the deal to be to stay with me." Bill bit his lip. "That means you could never leave me, even if you wanted to." He sighed out. "You really want me to keep going that bad?"

"Kinda. Yeah." Dipper said, frowning. "I just....please, I dunno, I'll make any deal for you to not just kill yourself when I'm dead." He choked up slightly. "Urgh..." He dropped his hand.

"It wouldn't be...killing myself per sé... More like... Giving up existence. What I mean is it wouldn't be gruesome..." Bill blinked slow. "I dunno Dipper. I...." He sighed loudly, conflicted. "If that is what you want, I'll try. I'll try my hardest."

"Good. Thank you." He sighed. "Thank you...." He had a headache. "I wish I could just sleep these weeks of getting better away. I want to go swing dancing again." He laughed softly. "Hopefully there's no permanent damage."

"Hopefully." Bill replied as he went to sit down, cradling Dipper's hand in both of his. "I can heal you a little bit each day. I used almost all of my power on you today, so it'll be slow." He chuckled. "I've gotten pretty weak, huh?"

"Oh god, really?" Dipper said, frowning. "Jesus. Okay I'm gonna eat and finish my coffee and we can sleep." He said, tipping the cup and downing the rest of the coffee fast. Swallowing, he pulled the cup away, licking his lips. "Pretty sure I just burned my throat but at this point I don't care." He smiled faintly.

"Be gentle." Bill scolded angrily, rolling his eyes and settling himself back in his chair. He didn't let go of Dipper's hand, and his thumb traced over the bruised knuckles.

Dipper shrugged. "I'm okay." He said, unwrapping his sandwich and biting into it. His stomach appreciated it immensely. "Thank god for food." He said softly.

"I could agree." Bill laughed out, laying his head down on the boy's hip bone above the blanket. "Can you move your legs?" He asked curiously, realizing he hadn't seen him shift much.

Dipper blinked. "Uhhh...." He moved his big toe on his left foot, then cautiously moved his legs, cringing in pain. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. It hurts though. Don't expect me to move much." He leaned back, closing his eyes, eager to sleep.

"I'm not expecting you too." Bill replied with a quiet laugh. "I was just making sure. Thanks for doing that for me." Something in Bill's shoulders relaxed, and he felt a bit lighter. "that's good though..." His head relaxed a bit more, lifting and settling itself next to Dipper's leg.

Dipper laughed slightly. "Did you expect me to be paralyzed? I'm pretty sure I'm not that broken..." His eyes focused on Bill and he sighed softly, looking at the man. "I should see if you can get a bed in here. Or something more comfortable..." He reached out, his fingers barely touching Bill's hair, running them through the golden locks. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"In due time..." Bill hummed, happily leaning into Dipper's touch. His eye fell closed and he sighed out heavily. "I don't mind this... I miss touching you, but it'd hurt you too much. So for now, this is fine.."

Dipper exhaled softly, hoping the next weeks in the hospital would pass quickly. "Okay, Bill."

"Would you like the same dream or a different one? I..." Bill yawned could try and join you this time. It might take me a minute..." He sniffled, feeling himself dozing off as well.

"That'd be cool if you could come..." Dipper murmured softly. "Surprise me." He murmured, smiling slightly. He drew his hand back, feeling sleep slowly take over. "Goodnight..." He murmured. "Sweet dreams." He smiled slightly and with that he fell asleep, opening his eyes to the mindscape. Almost immediately he felt a hiss reverberate in his head, then heard a gunshot. His own screams of agony. He turned, jerking slightly. It was a wall, towering over him, black. "Jesus--" He started, his eyes widening.

As soon as Dipper fell asleep, Bill sensed an unrest and slipped into Dipper's mindscape as fast as he could, engulfing himself in blackness. He opened his eyes and stood, things flashing around him. Screaming. He furrowed his eyebrows and held up his hands, a small ball of blue light cradled there. He strengthened his stance a bit, closing his eyes and focusing. Gotta work fast, Cipher.

He continued, and began to work on pulling bad thoughts and memories into the small ball of blue light. Blackness beginning to fill it. Once he was sure he had gotten the strongest memories, he threw the orb into the air, and it burst into flames, disintegrating. He lifted up his hands and made a sweeping motion, and it was quiet. Best to fill it with a sound. Windchimes. Harmony and tranquility. Bill decided he'd join Dipper in his memories in a different way. A scene to relive. He closed his eyes, and opened them, to reveal himself standing at the area of memories of them. He looked over them before choosing one. Skipping rocks. The first time Dipper told him he loved him. He pulled the memory out of the door, snapped his fingers, and looked around. They were standing in the forest. Bill stood watching himself, and huffed, sitting down behind a tree and folding his legs, starting to do his meditation as he listened to their voices drawl on.

Dipper had his hands clamped tightly over his ears, the black wrapping itself around his arms, but suddenly it stopped, and he heard the babble of the creek. He cracked his eyes open, seeing the forest around him, and slowly stood up straight, panting a little.  
"What...?" He heard voices and followed them, before seeing Dipper and Bill in the river, skipping stones. He blinked, watching them talk. Then Dipper said it softly. "I think I love you." Memory Dipper looked down at the river, tensing up. Expecting Bill to laugh.

"I think love you too." Bill whispered. Dipper leaned against a tree, watching the memory in silence. Memory Dipper leaned into Memory Bill as they stood quietly. A small laugh escaped Dippers lips as he turned, his eyes casting down. 

"Nice choice." He murmured, wondering if Bill was around or not. The two men started getting out of the river and Bill lit a fire in his palm as the sun sunk down, leaving the two in darkness.

At the scene coming to less of that of an enjoyable one, Bill snapped his fingers. New scene. First kiss. Drunk and confused and hazy. Bill sat in the shadows. He could feel Dipper around, but continued to breathe, as he needed the energy build-up. The emotions from both of them were practically wafting off the two, only giving his energy a bit of a push.

The memory quickly changed as it turned to static. /Must be one of the memories taken from me./ The new scene made him blush slightly and he coughed, watching the two men swaying slightly in the dark, Dipper holding onto Bill. "Please kiss me." He breathed. Bill leaned down, kissing him, and they stayed like that for a moment before Dipper pulled away, embarrassed, startled. Apologizing.   
"You have no idea, Dipper." He murmured to himself, watching Bill quickly push Memory Dipper into the wall, kissing him again. Dipper bit his lip. His stomach felt warm. "Jeez." He breathed, a nervous chuckle making him blush more. This was. Uh. Hm.   
"Are you gonna regret this?" Broken whispers, accented by panting.

Bill listened contently at the sound of their kisses for a bit longer before snapping his fingers once more, and when he opened his eyes, both he and Dipper were standing in the gazebo in the field. He looked up at the boy before chuckling and standing. The faint sound of wind and their chimes faded in with his laughs.

The scene changed again and Dipper had to blink a few times, his eyes adjusting slowly. Then he realized that he wasn't in a memory, but in the field again, in the gazebo.   
He heard laughter and turned to see Bill standing. Wind chimes mixed with his laughs.  
A smile found his way onto his lips. "What's so funny?" Dipper asked, looking at the man.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" He continued smiling back at him. "Memories." He finished after a moment of well thought out silence. "Their effect on us." He placed his hand on his heartbeat, which was racing a bit faster than normal.

Dipper mirrored the action, putting his hand over his heart, faintly feeling it beat faster. "Hah." He smiled a little, looking around them, then back to Bill. Even with everything around them, the flowers, the elegant gazebo, trees...Bill was still the only thing he loved to look at most. Moving his hands down and pocketing them, he shifted on his feet, liking the feeling of moving without feeling pain. "Memories are interesting." He said softly, finally.

"Why do you say that?" Bill asked, glad to have a casual conversation with the boy. He leaned against the railing, gripping it with his hands.

"Because..." Dipper turned slightly, thinking. He chewed on his lip in thought, and started walking, quietly in a slow circle. "Memories are a key to experiencing any emotion. If you think about a certain event, you'll feel something. A family death, sorrow, a kiss," He paused, laughing a little, "Happy. You don't even have to try, move, do anything but think about a memory and feel something." He looked out over the field.  
"I find that interesting." He murmured, glancing back at Bill.

"And what is watching it like to you?" Bill tipped his head curiously. "Thinking and seeing are two very different things." He looked up at the roof of the gazebo.

"Watching...is very surreal." Dipper laughed again. "It's like I'm living the moment again...Like I'm going back in time. I feel the same things that I did in the memory." He said softly, leaning over the railing. "Infatuated, flustered, nervous...absolutely completely lovestruck..." He smiled lightly.

"Want to experience it?" Bill smirked a bit, chuckling again out of nerves. He blinked slow and sighed happily.

Dipper raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Bill. "How so?" He asked, shifting and resting his elbows against the wood.

Bill sat up and straightened his tie, hands splayed out. "Thinking, watching and experiencing are very different things, my love." Bill chimed happily. He lowered his eyebrows, walking over to Dipper. "I suppose it's my turn. Kiss me, Dipper."

Dippers eyebrows raised, and he put a hand on Bill's chest, holding him a foot away. "The way I remember the memory," Dipper began, tilting his chin up. "Is that even though I was drunk, I was still polite. I said 'please'." He smirked slightly. "What you just said was a bit...unmannerly, Cipher." He moved from the railing, walking away from Bill, a grin forming on his features.

Bill groaned, rolling his eyes and pursing his lips. He folded his arms. "Fine." He watched the back of Dipper's head, the breeze tossing his auburn hair, the sight sending butterflies through his stomach. He shook his head and walked up behind Dipper and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face him. "/please/, Dipper. Kiss me." He stared down at him, one arm sliding to cup around Dipper's waist.

Dipper looked up at Bill, feeling a breeze around them, and then stillness. Almost as if on cue, he reached up, grasping Bill's shirt.   
"Okay." He murmured, leaning up into Bill, feeling their chests brush against each other. He smiled a little, seeing every detail of Bill up close. His heart beat fast as he dropped his eyes to the other man's lips, then closed his eyes, kissing him gently.

Bill sighed out audibly at the feeling of their lips touching, and his other hand reached up to gently, almost as softly as possible, cup Dipper's jaw. He figured the gentleness was a side effect from Dipper being hurt. He kissed him gently, the sound of the ocean distant in his ears. He pulled away for a moment. "This is our place you know." He looked around. "No one to catch us and call us bad names." He chuckled, his gaze soft as he met Dipper's eyes. "Do you think it'll always be like that?"

"I don't know. People change." Dipper said. "But until then, this is our place." He leaned up, kissing Bill again, softly. After a moment, he pulled back. "And that can be always." He smiled, moving his hands to wrap around Bill's neck. His fingers threaded through the edges of Bill's hair.

"Alright..." Bill hummed and shivered when Dipper touched his neck. "Ah..." He gasped a it and blinked slow, leaning to gently press his lips to the shorter boy's. Chaste and gentle.

Dipper met him halfway, his eyes falling closed as he kissed the man, his fingertips tracing little triangles onto the back of Bill's neck. "You're mine," He murmured, his lips barely grazing against Bill's. "and I'm yours."

Shocks and shivers were sent down Bill's spine at all of the things that were going on. His stomach churned pleasantly. Bill whined softly when Dipper was so close to his lips and yet so far. The foreign but so familiar shapes on his neck burning into him. He nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of Dipper's lips.

Dipper pressed closer, laughing a little at the noise Bill made, though breathily and weak. The man's lips missed the target, getting the corner of Dipper's lips, and Dipper smiled, kissing him right back on the corner of Bill's lips. Then he shifted, kissing Bill's cheek, then his jaw, then his temple, pulling Bill down a little. "Why are you so tall..." He breathed by Bill's ear, laughing breathlessly. "It's unfair."

Bill obliged, his spine bending as Dipper pulled. "I could make myself shorter." He stated before humming a bit. "I'm not going to though." Bill chuckled, the kisses from Dipper soft, making his face burn and turn pink. The arm around Dipper's waist pulled him a bit closer.

"No fair." Dipper said, kissing the shell of Bill's ear. "I'll never get to kiss the top of your head. Not without having you bend at a ninety degree angle." Dipper laughed, going back to the man's jaw, trailing kisses to his chin, small and gentle. He looked up at Bill, his hands moving down to his collarbone, fingertips just under the material of Bill's shirt.

"Stop complaining." Bill teased, with a smile, minds eye focusing heavily on the fingers on his collar. He swallowed, blinking down at Dipper with flushed cheeks. He leaned up a bit to kiss the top of Dipper's head, just to tease the boy more.

"Oh, you ass." Dipper took advantage of Bill craning his neck to kiss Dippers head by ducking under his chin, kissing Bill's neck. Once, twice, gently pulling his collar away so he had more room to kiss. "Maybe I'll get a really late growth spurt and be taller, but for now..." He hummed against Bill's pulse. "I can deal with having easy access to your neck." He smiled, teeth grazing against Bill's neck teasingly.

"You're twenty fiv- a-ah..." Bill's eye closed and he shivered, his grip on Dipper's hip tightening a bit at the feeling. "I'm not exactly.... complaining." He strangled out, leaning his body towards Dipper's a bit.

"I can tell." Dipper breathed, closing his eyes. He felt a shiver run down him as Bill leaned into him, the grip on Dippers waist tightening. He kissed Bill's neck again, slowly, taking his time. "I love you." He murmured against Bill's throat, practically feeling the man's heart beat.

Bill closed his eye, the hand on Dipper's jaw sliding down to his shoulder, holding it and trying to be gentle. The task was getting a bit harder. "I love you too.." He replied softly. He swallowed audibly at the next kiss, his eyebrows furrowing.

Dipper smiled at the words, and hesitated, embarrassed for a sliver of a moment before nipping at Bill's neck, lightly. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." He said softly, biting at a soft spot on Bill's neck. "Never ever." One hand continued to pull at Bill's collar while the other moved to the back of the man's head, fingers tangling into Bill's hair.

"I'll never get tired of saying it." Bill breathed a bit heavily, squirming under the man's touches and kisses. "You have a demon in your fingers, and you're reducing him to putty." Bill laughed shakily, his eyes still closed, focusing on the touches, heat surging through him every time Dipper tugged on his collar.

"Does it count if you're half human at this point?" Dipper teased, feeling every touch, ever shiver. He loved this. He loved Bill. He didn't want this to end. "But it's a nice thought anyway, turning you to putty..." He chuckled breathily, pulling back and pressing his lips against Bill's in a hard kiss.

"I'm still a demon." Bill huffed out, chuckling. Though he didn't want to be. "Is it-?" He asked before his eye flew open in surprise at the sudden contact of their lips. He made a soft, involuntary whining noise, his hand gripping Dipper's shoulders. He honestly felt embarrassed. But he honestly didn't care.

His stomach flipped when he heard the noise, breaking away for a moment to look at Bill, panting slightly. The dumbstruck look on Bill's face, the blush that accented him so well, made him smile. "You're indescribably handsome when you're like this." Dipper commented, licking his lips with a slight nod.

Bill opened his eye and pursed his lips, scowling a bit out of embarrassment. "I-I see..." Was all that came out of his mouth. "You're handsome like this as well..." He laughed out, feeling hot.

Dipper chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked, leaning back. The breeze picked up and wild flowers billowed around them, a swirl of purples and yellows. 

When it cleared, he was in the hospital bed. "Oh." He said, a bit disappointed.

Glancing over at Bill, he could see the blush on his cheeks, and slowly smiled. 

Well, they always had their place.


	33. Chapter 33

Bill stirred, his head on the bed. He blinked his eye open slowly, seeing white and sat up a bit. Dipper's heart monitor was going faster than normal. That was the first thing he noticed. He sat up and groaned quite loudly, his elbows resting on the bed as he lifted his head to rest in his hands. "Humans and their horrible sleep patterns." Bill moaned out, though he did feel well rested.

Dipper chuckled. "Sorry." He said, reaching over to touch Bill's hair. "Was last night even real?" He asked aloud. "Or did I just have a really...weird dream." He laughed, looking over to the window, sunlight seeping into the room. "Either way it was nice."

"No... That was me." Bill sat up and took a deep breath before rubbing his hands down his face as tossing his hair around. "God." He stood shakily, his legs cramping a bit. Bill rolled his shoulders back and groaned a bit before walking around the room for a moment, stretching out his legs. "And what a night indeed."

Dipper watched him carefully. "Good to know I have that effect on you." He said, a small smile playing out on his lips. He closed his eyes, wishing he could stretch as well. He felt cramped. "Urgh..." The door opened and Dipper jumped slightly, looking over to see a doctor, not his. "Excuse me, but I need to speak with..." He looked at Bill. "Mr. Pines for a moment in the hall." Dipper blinked, glancing over at Bill. "Uh. Okay." He said, a bit nervously. The doctor turned, motioning for Bill to go out into the hall with him. "If you will, please."

Bill looked around the room a bit nervously before nodding and glancing back at Dipper. "Alright..." He walked out of the room, the doctor closing behind him. His eye probably looked tired as all hell. He didn't mind much aside from the fact that his face was slightly flushed. He'd blame it on the sun... "What can I do for ya, pal?" Bill raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.

The door closed behind the two, leaving Dipper confused and nervous. _What's going on?_

The doctor held a clipboard, tapping a pen to it as he looked over Tyrones records. "I'm going to have to ask about your history with Tyrone Pines," The doctor began, glancing up, looking over his glasses to the tall blonde. "If it isn't too much to ask." He cleared his throat. "Our records show that every time you two are together, his heartbeat is unstable and fast. It's not good for his health to be experiencing these periods while this injured." He coughed. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from Tyrone until he's more stable."

Bill's head felt hot instantaneously and he began to feel a bit dizzy. He didn't have an argument. "I...alright." He breathed, running a hand through his hair. Makes sense. He wanted Dipper to be as healthy as possible... Though... He was sure it wasn't harming the boy. "Ah...okay- I'll- I'll go tell him." Bill nodded and turned towards the door, turning the handle a bit weakly before closing it. He walked into the room, face a bit pale, not sure what to do about the situation. He walked to Dipper's bedside and sat in his chair.

Dipper perked up immediately when Bill walked in, and saw his face. His heart stopped for a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked, leaning forward. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" He asked, swallowing. He felt sick.

"Mmh." Bill pursed his lips. "Your heart reacts to strongly to me. He wants me to stay away until your condition is more stable." Bill sighed. "I guess- I could heal you a bit- but your dreams..." Bill brought a hand to his mouth, making an upset, indignant noise.

"Oh. Shit." He looked over at his monitor. God dammit, why did he not think of that? "My dreams." He breathed. This wasn't good. Bill would be too far away to get to Dippers mindscape to meditate and he'd be too far away to led Dippers nightmares from coming. "D-Did he say how long?" He asked, gripping the sheets.

"Until your condition is more stable. A week maybe? A few days..." Bill swallowed dryly, his hands dropping into his lap. He bounced his feet out of nerves and looked up at the ceiling. "Ugh- stupid- stupid humans. What part of you hurts the most-? Let me work on it." Bill closed his eye and sighed.

"No, no, keep it to yourself. You need it." Dipper said, holding up a hand. "I'll be fine, I promise. You need some magic to protect yourself." The door opened again, revealing the doctor and Dipper swallowed, hard, dropping his hand. "It's time to leave, Mr. Pines," He said to Bill. Dippers breath caught in his throat. This wasn't enough time. He looked at Bill, hearing his heart monitor beat steadily faster and faster. The doctor noticed, took some notes. _Calm down!_ He urged himself, taking a deep breath. "O-Okay. Goodbye, Bill..." He murmured, wanting to hug him, kiss him, fucking hell, do something! But he knew they'd be caught. "I'll see you later." He breathed.

"Ah--" Bill snapped his head to look back at the doctor, he had to physically stop himself from growling as he stood. He picked up his jacket from off the chair and placed it over his arm. "Okay. Bye, Dipper." He chimed, forcing his tone to be happy. "Gotta... Get home to the wife." Bill chuckled out, winking at Dipper, out of the doctors view. It was the most he could do right now. He turned, having a hard time tearing his gaze from the boy. You'll give yourself away moron. He blinked and nodded at the doctor before exiting.

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Dipper watched him go, before slowly leaning back. The doctor looked at his notes, then left as well, leaving Dipper alone. "Just a week, maybe even less." He said to himself. It was gonna be okay. It had to be okay.

✧✧✧✧

It wasn't okay.

The next morning, he woke up screaming and sobbing brokenly in the middle of the night. He'd try to move his left arm, and scream out at the intense pain in his shoulder from the bullet wound. His throat was terribly raw, and he could only assume he had been screaming in his sleep. As he started to wake up, this became more evident as he realized there were several twenty-four hour nurses in the room. They were all calling out to each other, and one tried to touch him. He screamed at her.

He began to feel guilty and he shook his head furiously, trying to clear his mind but he could only relive the events from a few days ago. He would cough and gasp and sputter and the doctors would try and get him to calm down so he didn't open any of the internal bleeding they had fixed. The first night, it wasn't terrible, and he was able to calm down, though not able to sleep. His voice was raw from heaving. He had to try desperately not to throw up. He could feel himself getting weaker again.

Three hours later, when he was awake, calm, and the nurses had left him, though he knew they were monitoring him, he began to wonder if it had occurred to the doctors that they had taken his one lifeline. They wouldn't even let him call Mabel.

He wasn't allowed any outside contact.

He was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

✧✧✧✧

  
A week passed.

The same processes repeated themselves almost every night. The thrashing, the screaming, the sobbing. Drugged to the point of being unable to move, and put under, he had to undergo surgery at least three times so they could fix the internal bleeding.

Images of bodies and all the cuts appearing on his chest splattered across his mind. He would start sobbing, unable to go back go sleep. He was awake but could only see Tad snarling down at him.

**_He was there again he was there he was there he was there._ **

He wasn't there.

But he didn't know that.

**_Blood blood blood burning burning blood_ **

Often he'd thrash so much he'd reopen his outside wounds and several times they had to strap the boy down onto the bed so he wouldn't harm himself anymore. He'd stare up at the ceiling and sob, waiting for someone to shoot him. 

Nobody ever explained the nurses the story of what happened to Dipper, and he wasn't about to explain anything to anybody. All they could do was assure him he was alright, drug him, assure him he was safe and alive.

But he wasn't safe.

He wasn't safe without Bill. Bill was what kept him grounded and calm, kept the disorder from affecting him, helped him sleep, kept the nightmares away.

And he wasn't allowed to see him.

After two weeks they let him try and stand, but he couldn't pull himself to do it, only getting his feet over the side of the bed. Dipper had been hyperventilating more and more lately, taking too much oxygen into his blood. He started to feel paralyzed sometimes. His feet were tingling and going numb, and he felt as if his muscles weren't working correctly. To add onto it, the nerves in his body were too overcome with anxiety to properly send nerve signals to his legs.

He crumpled back onto the bed, and began to sob at how pathetic and lonely he was.

A lot of the time, when he was starting to feel anxious again, he was stare at the ring on his finger. It kept him grounded, reminded him of his life, reminded him of where he was. 

✧✧✧✧

After the third week, his body had healed for the most part, but his mind hadn't.  Most of the bandages were removed from his body, but his arm was still in a sling. His body was now covered in scars, and the stitches in his side had finally healed up. The doctor told him one more week in stitches. Two in a sling.

They decided to let him have visitors again. 

He started crying when he heard the news, fists balling up as he snapped at a doctor, telling him how stupid he was.

He had to wait three more days after that.

Then he was allowed to see Bill again.


	35. Chapter 35

Bill could sense the unrest, and it was tearing him down.

He didn't know what to do.

He knew if he went to the hospital he'd do something he'd regret.

He hated himself for not being able to keep Dipper at bay from a distance. He was too weak.

He didn't have a safe spot.

Bill had mostly been spending days in their hotel. He didn't leave much. He went to the field once.

Spite.

He spent a lot of time sitting in the chair.

He spent a lot of time staring at his ring and spinning it around his finger.

He spent a lot of time rereading Dipper's notes and correcting mistakes with his own pen and adding in handwriting. He did so in Latin, just to make it fun for Dipper.

If wasn't already slightly insane, he'd be going insane from sleep deprivation.

He could barely hold his head up. He spent most days curled up on the bed, phasing in and out of sleep, in and out. He could only hold himself awake, and some days he let the demons attack him, only so that the could get at least a little more sleep. 

It only resulted in a worsening condition, and part of him thought it was worth it. 

He tried meditating out of the mindscape. It didn't help as much, but it was something. New cuts. New bruises. Worsening cough. Blood in the sink from cough.

Bill walked out of the room, grateful for the maids. The hotel would be a mess otherwise. Often he would hold paper and objects in his hand and try to burn them. It never worked. He was too weak.

He sometimes tried to reach out to other people in the hotel, but it didn't generally work, and he didn't like other people's mindscapes much. They made him feel uncomfortable. Dipper's mindscape was inviting, and was familiar territory to him.

✧✧✧✧

Several weeks had passed, and most days he'd call the office and check up on Dipper, ask if he was okay, allowed to see people. They would tell him how he was doing, and it only made everything hurt more. 

The day they finally said yes, he looked in the mirror and almost jolted. He looked like death itself. In a way, he was. 

He began running around the hotel room as fast as he could. He had no time. He had to be there.

_Faster Faster._

_Dipper._

He pulled on a black button down and a dark brown waistcoat, highlighted with gold and black slacks. He grabbed his jacket and practically sprinted down the hallway, keys in his hands.

He almost prayed Dipper was alright. He prayed and hoped and found himself cursing at the idea that he was a demon praying to a god. He laughed at the irony as he started the car.

The people in the office recognized him, welcomed him. He didn't respond out of speed and spite, and ran down the hallway, into the elevator, which took a painfully long amount of time, and stood in front of Dipper's room. The room he knew all too well.

He knocked on it, and entered. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! The response this fic is getting is making me and the co-author really ecstatic!!

Dipper jumped when the door opened, ready to yell, but saw Bill instead. A hand clapped over his mouth, and he started shaking, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. The nick on his neck. He knew he probably looked just as bad. His shoulders began to shake as tears pooled up in his eyes.

"I watched you die at least seven times in my stupid fucking dreams-" The boy swallowed brokenly.  "-Please come here," He whispered, starting to cry. He needed Bill to just be near him. Just for a second. He needed to help Bill get better and to feel better. He hadn't eaten for over twenty-four hours. "Please."

Bill gasped out, his eye burning wet as he shut the door and ran to Dipper's side, enveloping him in a tight hug, his shoulders shaking as one of his hands lifted to hold the back of Dipper's head, fingers entangled in his hair, hair that was growing extremely long. His other hand wrapped tightly around Dipper's back. He made choked noises in his throat as he clutched him tightly. "O-oh- God you- oh, Dipper..." He breathed shakily, nose in his hair.

Dipper broke down sobbing, burying his face in Bill's shoulder, wrapping his arm tightly around the man. His fingers curled into the fabric of Bill's jacket.

"I missed y-you, they wo-wo-wouldn't stop calling me by my stupid n-name, kept asking about you, kept telling me I was gonna be okay, I-I couldn't sleep, I was so af-afraid, I didn't know wh-what to do," He cried. "I w-was so scared f-for you too, without ha-having a place to g-go," He ignored the aches in his body, leaning into Bill's embrace. Their voices were so terribly tired and weak. Bill had hardly used his in a month. "I can't stop th-thinking about hi-him Bill, and t-that night, a-and I was to-told it was post t-t-traumatic stress--e, a-and..." His voice broke. "I mi-mi-missed y-you."

"Shh... Shh I'm right here." Bill murmured into Dipper's ear. He swallowed and his own tears began to flow over. "I know- I know I'm right here it'll be okay you don't have to suffer anymore... Dipper..." He breathed, slightly worried he was hurting the boy. "Tell me everything in a moment just breathe I-I'm right h..here... I'm alive."

Dipper pulled away, hands grasping the sides of Bills face. Tears blurred his vision. Bill looked so tired. Eyes hollow and skin pale. It made all the cuts on his face and neck stand out, and Dipper couldn't help but wonder how many there were. It looked almost like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Th-They hurt you, d-didn't they? I c-can tell, oh G-G-God, Bill, I-I'm so sorry I'm s-so sorry," He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking. "I love y-y-you, I'm s-so scared, I just saw y-you getting shot, g-getting hu-hurt over and over, a-and then me, and B-B-Bill," He sobbed, trying to calm down, "I s-saw you d-d-die, my fu-fucking head m-made me see y-you _die_ \--"

A soft, worried look over took Bill's eyes and his hands moved to cup Dipper's jaw in return, looking him over. The bags under his eyes were purple and his skin was white. He realized they looked almost alike, but Dipper looked sick. His forehead was beaded with sweat, making his hair damp, and his voice was raspy, as if he had been screaming. "Breathe, Dipper, breathe..." Bill stared the boy straight in the eyes, his thumbs rubbing away tears from Dipper's cheeks. "I'm right here, they're just nightmares." Bill swallowed hard, the sentence was insensitive. "You're alright, breathe." He tried to redirect it. "Shh..."

Dipper's chest was heaving as he tried to calm down, shaking and sobbing. "B-B-Bill..." He cried out, trying to focus on his face, trying to forget everything. It was a hard task. "Ple-Please tell me y-you're okay, p-p-please..." He pressed his forehead against Bill's gently. "I th-thought you w-were dead..."

"I'm okay. I'm right here." Bill breathed softly. One of his hands was brought to Dipper's, pulling one of his hands away to link their fingers together. "I'm right here, love..." He murmured, staring Dipper softly in the eyes for reassurance.

Dipper squeezed Bill's hand, closing his eyes, taking deep, shaking breaths. "Y-Y-You...the mi-mindscape...." He tried to calm down, but it wasn't working quite well. If he didn't calm down within ten minutes doctors would come in to inject something, sedatives, to calm him. He needed to calm down. "A-Are you h-hu-hurt?" He whispered.

Bill's thumb ran over Dipper's knuckles soothingly. "No, I'm not.." Bill breathed. "My lungs could be doing better but I'll be okay." He muttered, nodding. "Just breathe...i'm here."

Dipper pulled his hand from Bill's, wrapping his arm around the man again. "Y-Y-You're here." He echoed, sniffing. "O-Oh God you're h-here..." He breathed in Bill's cologne, beginning to calm down slightly, bringing himself back. "Thank God..." He whispered. "Th-They didn't tell me how l-long...I was so s-scared..."

"I'm here, I promise. It's not a dream." Bill murmured into the boy's ear. His hands went to cup Dipper's cheeks. "You're alive." He laughed out a nervous sob. "A-And so am I. You're safe. I'm here now..."

"I d-don't want them to take you aw-away again, please, n-no..." He said softly, holding Bill close to him. "They th-thought you would sc-scare me when you were he-here, that I was l-lying when I said you were fa-family," He laughed weakly, sobbing, "I didn't un-understand." They would ask him questions about Bill, say it was safe to tell the truth. He didn't, of course.

"I won't let them. I'd pull their limbs off." Bill breathed and chuckled a bit, pulling away a bit and glancing toward the door. "Surely you must be stable enough to leave, physically at least." Bill blinked slowly, glancing back. "I don't want you in this hospital anymore." Bill looked back at Dipper. "I want to get you out as soon as possible." He leaned to gently kiss Dipper's temple. He leaned back again, thumbs tracing Dipper's face. "Can you walk?" He asked gently, sniffling.

Dipper laughed weakly, a few more tears spilling down his cheeks. "I tried. I-I really did. I couldn't support m-myself." He kicked his feet slightly, cringing in pain. "I can m-move my l-legs but I can't st-stand." He let himself focus on Bill's touches.

Dipper laughed weakly again, feeling hair droop down into his eyes. "I n-need another haircut." He mumbled.

Bill smiled softly, looking back at Dipper as the man's voice brought him back. "I can give you another one."

"G-G-Good.... I d-don't think I need more c-cuts from my terrible ha-handiwork." Dipper  chuckled  softly, weakly.

"We can tell them we're getting you physical therapy at h-home and we can if you need it." Bill blinked slow, glancing at Dipper's legs under the blanket. He was sure it was a mental issue. The mobsters didnt break Dipper's spine or anything...

Dipper was beginning to calm down, just a little. "Ph-Physical therapy..." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "M-Mmh..." He pulled away from Bill

"It'll help you." Bill responded softly as he reached up a hand to cup Dipper's cheek. Dipper leaned into the touch and swallowed, his eyes closing for a moment. "You might not even need to do it in the end..." 

"O...Okay, Bill..."  Dipper replied softly. 

"For now, let's rest..." Bill's hand rolled back into Dipper's hair again, and he leaned his forehead gently onto the other boy's, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://aureateparalian.tumblr.com/post/119847855302/i-submitted-this-for-my-illustration-class-lmao


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more fluff to make up for all the pain we put you guys through.

"Do you want to try to stand now?" Bill murmured, holding onto Dipper's shoulders.

Shifting his legs, pushing them off the bed, Dipper sighed out. "I d-don't...I think- maybe-- If I j-just keep trying..." He mumbled to himself. He glanced at Bill. "Don't l-let me fall. That'd hurt." He said, a weak smile tugging at his lips as he glanced to the setting sun outside. 

Bill stepped back to give Dipper space. "I won't let you fall." Bill confirmed, staring down at him. Most of Dipper's bandages were gone now aside from the sling, and Bill could plainly view the scarring flesh on his collarbones and neck.

"I'm b-better, j-just a stutter." Dipper breathed, looking at the floor. "A-Ah...well h-here goes nothing." He shifted the blanket from his feet, and gently put them onto the cool, tiled floor. He bit the inside of his cheek and put some weight down, gasping out slightly in pain, hissing. "Well that's certainly painful." He muttered softly.

Bill fretted a bit. "Don't push yourself." He grabbed Dipper's arm and held them gently, but sternly for support in case Dipper wanted to go farther. "I've got you."

Dipper nodded and stood slowly, a strangled groan building up as he stood straight. "F-Fuck--" He bit out, feeling the intense strain on his legs, and felt his knees buckle. "A-Ah!" He yelped, grunting out loudly as he fell. 

Bill caught Dipper's weight before he hit his chest, hooking his arm under Dipper's and holding him up. "Tell me when you want to stop." Bill breathed in a soothing tone. He helped the man find his feet again, and held his forearm tightly this time. He was frustrated that he couldn't heal Dipper's legs right away. This wasn;t a physical injury. "You're alright."

"Hah," Dipper said, furrowing his brow. "Right." He huffed, standing again, straightening up. "Okay, I-I can do this." He muttered, taking a shaky step. He hurt, but he managed. He felt weak and stupid as he did so, a blush rising on his cheeks. "U-Ugh!" He grit his teeth. "I hate th-this."

"You'll get better." Bill soothed gently, supporting him, as it seemed the pain was coming from Dipper's knees and feet and not his thigh. "Just breathe through it." 

"I hope," He mumbled. He took a deep breath, feeling the gentle tug of IVs and machines as he did so. He looked up from his feet to Bill, laughing weakly. "I must look like a w-wreck. Ragged hair, weak limbs, eye bags." He sighed. "I want to feel be-better." He stopped moving, standing straight, grunting as his legs hurt.

Bill nodded, and picked the boy up, settling him back down on the bed as slowly and softly as he could. "I can help.." Bill breathed, looking him over. If healing Dipper meant that he could get out of this retched place, he would do everything he could to help him. He pulled the blanket back over Dipper's feet. "If you think you're well enough, I can sleep with you tonight."

Dipper cringed at the thought of sleeping. "Okay." He mumbled. He laid back, huffing at the pain running up and down his body. "If the d-doctors try and make you leave I'll a-ask to be relieved from this p-place."

Bill nodded. "I'll see how much longer you need to be here." He promised, sitting on the edge of Dipper's bed. "I feel like you should be released soon. Where is your pain the worst? Let me work on it." Bill said as one of his hands reached to soothingly wrap around Dipper's waist.

"I wi-wish I could say legs but, h-hah, nevermind." He closed his eyes, focusing on where he hurt the most. "Shoulder and back." He mumbled. "Mostly my back. Y-You don't have to, though."

"I want to.." Bill hummed. His hand slid up to Dipper's shoulder and he placed his palm on the area of the bullet wound. "Just breathe." Bill closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, focusing hard as his palm began to feel cold. A few moments later and he opened his eye slowly. "Better? I'll use what I have left on your torso.."

Dipper sighed softly as the pain eased away, relaxing. "Better," He confirmed. "Okay, B-Bill." He murmured softly, looking over at the man. "Don't overwork y-yourself..."

"Don't worry." Bill breathed softly. He closed his eye for a moment before opening it. "Lean forward a bit. The process is faster when I can touch the wound." Bill explained. When Dipper leaned forward slightly, he let his hand place on Dipper's lower back. "Here?"

Dipper swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah." He muttered, closing his eyes. "Th-There." He bit his tongue, trying not to grunt in pain.

"Here goes." Bill hummed softly. He did the same thing, closing his eye, minds eye going to the wound, imagining it closing. When he opened his eyes, he could still sense Dipper's pain, but it had certainly lessened. "I'll work on that one more tomorrow," he explained softly, letting his hand slip away and place on Dipper's clavicle, slowly lowering him back down. "You feel weak. Have you eaten?"

"Not for a day and a half." Dipper replied. "I keep getting sick after eating." He looked away. "I'm not hungry right now. They'll come in later anyway to force feed me." He scrunched his nose. "They either do that or keep my body alive through these." He half hazardly gestured to the IVs. 

Bill furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, his is left hand linking with Dipper's. His right hand placing gently on the man's stomach. Not to heal, just to comfort. "I'm here. I wont let them take me away." He reassured softly. "You'll get back on your feet soon enough."

"I hope." Dipper exhaled, closing his eyes. He hated closing his eyes. "I don't want to dream." He mumbled. "I d-don't...I just don't want to dream..." He said quietly, choking up slightly. "No gunsh-shots, screaming...b-blood..." He shook his head.

Bill nodded. "I'm right here. I'll keep them away." He explained softly. "I'll beat them to it. A being is more powerful than a nightmare." His hand reached up to tuck a long piece of Dipper's hair behind his ear.

"Okay." He said softly. "I-I trust you." He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for sleep, but it wouldn't come. He laughed, weakly. "Right." He shook his head. "Doctors normally have to come in to put me to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep on my own." He spat it out bitterly, feeling weak.

"I can put you to sleep, Dipper." Bill reminded gently. His thumb traced Dipper's knuckles again. 

Dipper swallowed. "F-Fine." He managed. "Do it, I guess." His heart was struggling to beat at a steady pace. "Night, B-Bill." He breathed, holding the man's hand tightly.

"Don't be scared. I'll protect you." Bill hummed, pressing a kiss to Dipper's cheek bone, and nervous, gentle one landing on the boy's lips. "Trust me."

The kisses seemed almost foreign, and he kissed Bill back, fleetingly. "I trust you." He breathed shakily. He opened his eyes slightly, looking at the man. Then he closed his eyes, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"We'll meet at our place, hm?" He explained. He settled back into his chair, holding the boy's hand. He leaned his head down on he bedside and a moment later, opening his eyes, he was in darkness.

Same process as before, though this time, he had to fight harder. The thoughts and memories and fears were much stronger than before. As Dipper couldnt see him, and he had free will in the boy's mindscape, he folded in and out of himself to change into his demon form, floating in the mindscape. With legs folded, he began to burn the thoughts without trapping them. He could just make the dream now, but this way, he gave Dipper more of a sense of security. When he woke up, he'd feel safer no doubt. When Bill had destroyed the majority of the night terrors, he jumped back to human form, fixing his hair and closing his eyes. He sat and breathed deep for a moment, building up more energy. He needed it if he were to have a conversation with the boy. Once he was done, he opened his eyes, and saw the field. This time, standing several hundred feet away from the gazebo. He looked to his side and saw Dipper. 

He smiled softly. "I didnt notice before but your spirit is less transparent."

"I guess I'm getting better." Dipper murmured. "At one point I took myself to the mindscape. It was hard, and it was faint. I went to try and...burn the night terrors myself." He said, opening his hand and looking at his palm. "I made a flame but it went out quickly, and they attacked. But I made a flame. That's something." He closed his hand. "Maybe I'm delusional." He looked back up at Bill, shrugging.

"Really? Not at all!" Bill's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh- thats great, Pine Tree!" The nickname somehow felt foreign, and all too familiar at the same time. "Without me even teaching you? Impressive!"

"Hah. I couldn't keep it for more than a second though." Dipper said, walking forward. He forgot how nice it was to walk without feeling the pain in his legs. He turned, walking backwards as he looked over at Bill, then opened his hand again, willed himself to ignite. A small, purplish-blue flame sparked in his palm, before flickering out. 

Bill watched intently, grinning happily, trotting after the boy. "Still, I'm impressed." He shook his head. "Your flames are purple hued. Its pretty."

Dipper laughed a little, looking over the field. "Never thought I'd hear a demon say a color is pretty." He said, smiling a little. 

"My favorite color is yellow!" Bill chimed in a bit of a sing song voice.

Dipper laughed out softly, nervously glancing around. He still felt on edge about nightmares coming. Hesitantly, he reached out and took Bill's arm, linking their arms together. "Okay," He said with a nod. "We can try to skip some stones." He smiled faintly, walking in the direction the waves were coming from.

"Don't worry that noggin of yours, they can't get to you while I'm here." Bill explained softly. "Listen to the waves." Bill closes his eyes as he walked, Dipper's arm in his. He began humming an old tune softly, under his breath in an effort to calm the boy more.

Dipper took a steadying breath, listening to Bill's quiet song go with the waves. When he felt his feet sink a little into the ground, he knew the made it to the beach, and opened his eyes, looking out over the sea. A smile formed on his lips. "God." He murmured. "I'll always love this."

"It'll always be here. I can add stuff too if you'd like." Bill explained softly, pausing his song. "It's our own little sandbox." He smiled and looked down at the waves. He unlinked their arms and walked to a couple trees, picking up the few little rocks, and tossing one to Dipper. He laughed. "This isnt gonna work."

"Our own little sandbox..." He hummed, a blush settling on his cheek. "Well duh. But we're gonna try anyway because we're lame and in love." He smiled at Bill, taking the stone and rubbing his thumb over the smooth side. "Alright." He said, taking steps to the water. He lifted the rock to his lips, kissing it, then drew back, and whipped it. The rock went far, hitting a wave, skipping over it, then sinking into the blue-green. He smiled, crossing his arms. "It sorta works?"

"Once means works." Bill hummed, satisfied as he tossed Dipper another and pocketed the rest. He took one and tried to do the same, though it only sunk. He laughed weakly at himself. "I'm not an expert stone skipper like you." He chimed happily, laughing still.

Dipper chuckled. "Need another lesson?" He asked, catching the rock in one hand. He did the same as the previous time, lifting the rock, kissing it, then pulling it back and whipping it out. This time it bounced twice, spinning and then plunking into the water.

"Possibly. Though I don't know if I'd learn much." Bill chuckled out. "Why do you kiss it?" Bill felt himself growing hot at the idea that he was getting jealous of a rock. Ugh. He pulled out a stone and repeated the motion, waiting until the right moment when the tide came out, he whipped his wrist the the rock slingshotted out, bouncing once before sinking.

"Good luck," Dipper replied, smiling. "I wish the rock good luck. I watched Mabel used to do it and I guess I caught on." He watched Bill throw the rock, smiling as it bounced. "There you go." He said with a nod, stepping closer to Bill. He took a stone from Bill's pocket, reaching in and grabbing a good one, then pulling away. He glanced at Bill, then lifted the rock, pressed his lips to it, and drew back. Watching the tides, he waited, then whipped the stone, watching it hit a wave, then another, and once more before sinking.

"Good luck for what? Rocks dont need good luck." Bill tipped his head and sat down on the sand, folding his arms on top of his knees. "Mabel's silly. I remember that she was one of the only beings I couldn't figure out." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'd like to meet her again some day. When she wont want to kill me." He chuckled.

"Rocks need good luck if they're gonna succeed in life." Dipper countered, looking over the water. "Oh, I forgot." He glanced over his shoulder at Bill. "She wanted me to thank you. I told her about what happened and she said that you are, and I quote, officially the best demon, and that you get a sticker of honor whenever you two meet. She's really grateful for what you've done..." Dipper said, smiling at Bill.

"Oh-" Bill stared at the ground. "So she won't beat me up?" He grinned and sighed a bit, relieved as he crossed his legs and leaned forward a bit, looking over the blue expanse of water.

"You'll get a pummel of hugs from her, that's for sure." He responded, sighing as he looked over the ocean. A salty breeze rippled his hair, and he closed his eyes. "God, I don't want to wake up." He murmured. "I want to be able to stay here and be with you, and not be injured and broken and scared, and have people think of us badly." He turned, walking over to Bill and sitting by him.

Bill nodded slow. "Like wise. We probably wont wake up for a bit longer though, and I can keep us here as long as you don't forcefully wake your body." Bill hummed, looking over at him. He leaned down and drew a little heart in the sand, followed by a messy doodle of a triangle with an eye. "You'll be better soon. I'll talk to the doctor about releasing you. You said you couldn't walk before i showed up, right?"

"Right." Dipper murmured, glancing down at the sand and seeing Bill's doodle. He laughed, finding the entire thing endearing, and reached over, drawing a little crude pinetree by the triangle. "There." He murmured, looking over the sand drawing.

"I like it." Bill laughed out, shoulders bouncing a bit. He shook his head and looked over at Dipper. "We'll be okay." He met him softly in the eyes.

Dipper met his gaze and smiled, feeling relaxed. He knew that Bill was right. They'd be okay. He leaned over, kissing Bill's cheek. "Thank you." He murmured, resting his head on Bill's shoulder, closing his eyes. He let the oceans waves soothe him, along with Bill's steady breathing.

Bill turned to watch the ocean for a minute, before his hand reached up to touch Dipper's back, dragging up and patting his side a few times before he rested his hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing gently.

Dipper smiled at the touch, laughing. "I remember when you weren't so affectionate." Dipper said, softly. "I have to say, I didn't know I would have such an effect on you, Bill." He turned his head, resting his chin on Bill's shoulder as he spoke.

"I didn't know either." Bill glanced at Dipper out of the corner of his eye. He laughed out. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to find my old source of entertainment after a few boring years. Who knew?" He chuckled and turned to stare at Dipper, moving his hand to awkwardly cup his cheek. "Who knew you could give me the best year of my life so far." He shook his head. "Youre something special, Dipper Pines."

Dipper grinned. "Definitely the most interesting, best year of my life too. Never expected to end up like this." He said, closing his eyes. "In the city of my dreams, beaten the hell up, in love with a demon." He chuckled. "Sounds like a good idea for a story."

Bill chuckled, tilting his head down. "My little writer..." He breathed, eye half lidded as he looked up at Dipper again and leaned to gently press his lips to Dipper's, the sound of the ocean faint.

Dipper gasped a little when Bill kissed him, but kissed him back gently, everything fading to the background as they shared their small moment. He pulled away, barely, his nose still brushing against Bill's. "I was wondering when you were gonna do that." He murmured, smiling.

"I never wanted to not do that." Bill laughed out, shaking his head before leaning to press a kiss to Dipper's nose. One of his hands snaked back to the boy's hair, pulling him a bit closer so he could kiss Dipper's birthmark, pressing a kiss to each one of the little dots on his forehead.

Dipper grinned and blushed as Bill pressed kisses onto his forehead, and he scooted closer to him, leaning against him. "You're a dork..." He murmured, his stomach fluttering.

"Sure, sure." Bill teased, his hand trailing down to Dipper's check. He held it gently and chuckled. "You're attractive, you know." He breathed softly.

Dipper blushed more, looking out to the waves, before looking back to Bill. "Thank you." He murmured, swallowing. He didn't quite believe it, but it was a nice thought. "You're attractive too." He laughs nervously, embarrassed.

"I love your cherry nose and your messy brown hair and your sweet smile and your soft skin..." Bill murmured, looking him over. He shifted and buried his head into Dipper's neck, his hand tracing down his side as he hummed softly. "Know that every kiss is a blessing and a compliment," he cooed, lifting his head to kiss the boy's jaw.

Dipper's face was red by the time Bill was done speaking, and he let out a small breath. Closing his eyes, he reached up and grabbed Bill's sleeve, shaking slightly. "Th-Thank you." He breathed, biting his lip. His heart was beating fast.

Bill chucked and lifted his head, his hand gently placing fingers under Dipper's chin and guiding him to look at him. He searched Dipper's eyes before letting to press a soft kiss to Dipper's lips. He pulled away after a moment. "I missed you so much..." He stared up at Dipper's eyes, hair in his face.

Dipper leaned into the kiss, grip tightening on Bill's sleeve, as he opened his eyes again and looked up at Bill, grinning softly. He reached up with his other hand, pushing Bill's bangs out of his eyes, and leaned up, kissing the bridge of his nose. "I missed you too." He murmured, his cheeks still burning.

Bill made a soft, satisfied noise and one of his hands trailed to Dipper's shoulder, gripping it gently. He shook a bit, shaking his head. "When do you want to wake up?" He asked courteously. "The sooner we do the sooner I can negotiate your release.

"Oh jeez, uh..." Dipper coughed and looked out over the ocean. He didn't particularly want to wake up, but he figured they had to sometime. "I'm okay with waking anytime." He said finally, chewing on his lip. "I guess we can wake up now..."

Bill practically jumped. "No, not quite yet." He squeezed Dipper's shoulder, looking up at the sky. "Not yet..." He breathed, glancing down to Dipper again. His eyes softened and he leaned to press his temple in the curve of his clavicle. He sighed out a bit blissfully.

"Hah, okay, Bill." He said, smiling and burying his nose into Bill's hair. "We should go on a walk. I wanna use my legs some more before I come back to not being able to stand without pain." He murmured, kissing Bill's head  
"Alright." Bill kissed Dipper's shoulder before standing and offering a hand to Dipper, his other brushing sand off his slacks. It didn't really matter, but he might as well. "Where should we walk to then?"

"Anywhere. I'm not picky." Dipper said, taking Bill's hand and standing as well. He stretched, yawning. "This place is amazing." He murmured, turning to Bill. He smiled and began walking, looking around. "It's really...god, I can't even begin to explain." He laughed. "It's like a dream." He said, grinning.

"I wonder why...." Bill teased, grinning and shaking his head. "Lets just, walk, then." He started, and walked, linking his hands with Dipper. "The mind is a good place to... Think." He stated, chuckling at how obvious it was. "It's nice to be alone though." He finished, looking at the sky. "No one to keep us apart. I like it!" He grinned.

Dipper rolled his eyes, looking forward as they started through the forest. "Reminds me of home," He murmured can touching an old trunk. He sighed softly, smiling.

Bill nodded. "I did that on purpose." He chuckled and glanced over to Dipper, raising his eyebrows. "Everything here is catered for you and your mental health. Every single thing represents something..."

Dipper said, shaking his head. "I get the ocean, forest, and field. What about the pavilion?" He said, looking over at it, barely visible through the foliage. He racked his head, trying to remember if it meant something to him. Either way it was nice, and he loved it.

Bill followed Dipper's eyes slowly. "A pavilion, means conquering ones enemy. Alternatively, a gazebo means... A desire for an escape of every day life. A shelter to hide from the storms of reality I suppose." Bill explained softly. "It's all symbolism of... Overcoming things." He glanced back with toothy smile. "Fitting!"

"Huh." Dipper replied, moving his gaze from the structure to the leaves in front of him, and he smiled. Bill really knew his symbols. "Interesting...." He picked up the pace, going from a light walk to a jog, hopping over a bush, skidding around a rock, and he glanced back. "Hey, let's race!" He called, grinning. "Our last one wasn't so fair." He pointed to the gazebo. "First one there wins. Wanna try?"

"Don't trip this time." Bill chuckled out before releasing their arms. He crouched a bit. "I'm ready when you are." He grinned back at Dipper slyly.

Dipper scoffed, crouching down. "You're looks don't affect me anymore. As much." He replied, grinning. 

"How cold." Bill retorted, eyebrows furrowing a bit.

"Three...two....one...go!" He shouted, pushing off the ground as he began to run. Keeping his head forward and feet light, he ran as hard as he could. Wild flowers brushed past his ankles as he laughed, feeling light himself, free, full of power. Bill raced after him, running fast, his arms swinging at his side. He smiled at the side of Dipper so happy, coffee eyes bright. The gazebo closed in as he dared to glance back, seeing Bill was right on Dipper heels, he stuck his tongue out and turned, pushing just a little harder, grabbing a pole and swinging himself up onto the structure. His momentum made him travel a few more feet, and he turned, skidding to a stop. "Ha!" He gasped out, eyes bright and hair in his face. "I won!"

Bill laughed out with him. "Looks like you did. It's just 'cause I'm weak though, I promise." He lightly punched Dipper in the arm.

Dipper laughed, rubbing his arm as he panted slightly. "Well in the waking world I'm much more weak than you. It's like, fair. I won fair and square." He said, pushing his bangs out of his face with a big grin on his face.  
He catched his breath as he wrapped his arms around Bill tightly, heaving a sigh into his shirt as he laughed a little. "I love you I love you I love you." He murmured, almost too quiet for Bill to hear.

"Fair enough." Bill pouted before laughing breathless. He yelped a bit in surprised, a grunt escaping his lips when he was suddenly hugged tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy in return, nuzzling his hair. "I love you too," he chimed sweetly.

Dipper smiled, closing his eyes as he felt the whirlwind of blossoms around them, and he squeezed Bill tightly one last time before he woke up.


	38. Chapter 38

Dipper's eyes opened to doctors around him, surprise in their eyes, a syringe of sedatives in one hand. He blinked, scooting back. "C-C-can I h..help you?" He murmured uneasily. One doctor coughed, glancing to his coworkers.

"Ah, we're just...surprised. You managed to fall asleep on your own." He said, looking down at Bill, who was starting to wake up as well. "I'm glad...you're getting better?" Dipper nearly sneered at the comment.

 _You just don't want to admit that Bill is better than all of you combined._ He swallowed.

"Uh, yeah."

Bill sat up hazily and jumped a bit at all the doctors, sending his heart into wild spasms. "M-morning." He quickly adjusted his eyepatch and waist coat, creasing out folds with his lithe fingers. Once he was done calming down he looked back up at the doctors.

"Hello William." One doctor said, glancing down at his clipboard. He cleared his throat, looking over to a woman. She murmured something to him, and he nodded.

"Well, we'll ah, leave you alone then." He said, smiling cheerily. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Tyrone." Dipper scrunched his nose. "We'll check in on you later." The four doctors quickly left the room, murmuring to each other.

Once the door clicked behind them Dipper turned to Bill. "I want to leave."

"I'll talk to them." Bill nodded in return to Dipper, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his fingers. He walked to the window and slid it open again. "First, you need something to scarf down. Second," he strolled back over to Dipper and shrugged off his jacket, pushing hair away from Dipper's forehead. "We'll do something about this. I can tell it's bugging you."

At the mention of food, Dippers stomach twisted and growled, and he wrapped his arms around his middle. Then he scrunched his nose as a piece of hair tickled it, sneezing.  
"A-Aah, yeah. A bit." He said, sighing. "Long hair is...t-terrible." Ah, there was the stutter. Incredible.

Bill's eyes softened a bit at the stutter. "I can go get food or I can request for it. Which would you rather?" He dropped Dipper's bangs and stood up straight, groaning when his back and neck popped. He was a bit unhappy with the rude awakening.

"You should r-request it and just cut a-all my hair off, I'm so sick of it in my e-eyes..." He murmured, looking up at Bill. "Not really th-though. Just a trim." He smiled slightly, closing his eyes, remembering the feeling of running. He was excited to be able to do that again once he healed.

"Alright." Bill reached to gently pat Dipper's good thigh. "I'll only be gone for a moment." He walked out the door, closing it and turning to the first nurse he saw. He requested that she brought food out, and that she brought a extra towel and a pair of scissors as well. She looked at him oddly, and he explained, and she nodded fast, leaving happily. Bill smiled and waved at her before walking back into Dipper's room. "I'll ask about your release when the nurse gets back." He explained, joining Dipper's side.

"Thank God." Dipper breathed. "I'm s-sick of hospitals." He honestly wanted to just get out of here, go explore another place. Somewhere less dangerous. Like Washington. He smiled and leaned back. "I'm g-gonna have to get a wh-wheelchair, oh boy."

"Speaking of- we should go on a walk. I'm sure you're sick of being stuck here all day!" Bill grinned happily, the idea not occurring to him until now. "As soon as we're done with the hair cut, lets get you some fresh air." He grinned and leaned to kiss Dipper's cheeks fast and several times, also trying to cheer him up.

Dipper snorted and smiled, looking over at Bill. "Don't r-run with my wh-wh-wheelchair then let go, okay? I'm not really good at st-stopping those things." He remembered when Mabel pushed his wheelchair around once he was out of the hospital from his attempt. In a try to get Dipper to feel better, she ran and let go of his wheelchair, letting it roll. It was fun, until he rolled onto a hill and kept going. It was a miracle he got away with just a few bruised ribs. He smiled and played with a loose strand on his shirt. "A walk would b-be nice, though."

"Sounds enticing." Bill tipped his head and furrowed his eyebrows, licking his lips. "I won't do that I promise." he replied, Dipper's stutter making his chest tight. He didn't show it though, and instead pretended it wasn't there. He was sure Dipper wouldn't enjoy attention being called to the speech impediment.  
And a few minutes later, they were greeted with food and the things Bill asked for. He held the towel and scissors in his lap as he watched Dipper eat.

Dipper glanced at the scissors in Bill's hand, quickly finishing his small breakfast. It was really just a fruit cup of clementines and grapes, and a muffin, but it was small and light enough that Dipper could stomach it. He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. _Focus on your lessons, Dipper. Remember to speak clearly, relax._  He shook out the tension in his body and spoke. "So, hair cutting time?" He said slowly, proud that he was able to get the sentence out with no stuttering.

"Yuparoo." Bill hummed. He took the remains of Dipper's food from him and placed them in a nearby trash. "Do you want to sit in a chair while I do this? I dont want to get hair in your bed. If youd like I could pick you up..." Bill thought outloud, standing and biting the knuckle of his finger, scissors in hand.

"No, I'm o-okay." Dipper said, biting the inside of his cheek. He scooted to the edge of the bed, before pushing himself off and onto his feet. "Oh w-wow right, st-standing." He lost control for a moment, swallowing the pain, then slowly took one step over to the chair, before gracefully crumpling into it.  
"Th-This is absolutely embarrassing." He murmured. He hated letting Bill see him like this. Oh well.

Bill watched Dipper cautiously, swallowing nervously. "Don't blame yourself. It's just me here. Not your fault..." He murmured, glad to see Dipper walking as his hands wavered nervously. "Look at your progress though." He continued with a grin. The air began to grow a bit cold and Bill walked to the window, closing it with the objects in his other hand. "Okay, this is familiar," Bill teased, draping the towel around Dipper's shoulder's. He started at the boy's bangs and began snipping quick but cautious, causing auburn locks to fall.

Dipper laughed, closing his eyes and letting Bill work. "It's like d-déjà vu." He responded, feeling the hair fall, brushing his nose and cheeks. "Thanks for doing th-this." He said softly, wringing his hands together. "I was afraid the d-doctor would try."

"No one but me is allowed near you with scissors." Bill teased, chuckling as he worked. His hand cupped the hair, and he felt Dipper's eyelashes against his knuckles. It was a bit comforting, and he continued snipping for another minute before he pulled away. "You can see now! Fantastic."

Dipper reached up and ran his hand through his hair, grinning. "I-Incredible! Bill, were you always this handsome?" He asked, chuckling. It felt good to not have all that hair hanging in his eyes. The shorter locks were slightly bouncier, lighter. Just as it should be.

Bill smiled down at him, happy with how clear his speech was. He hummed as he moved to Dipper's side, beginning to snip his side burns and the parts of hair falling down. He snipped and layered and continued, cutting it to how it looked last time, longer, but not too long. "Your hair is somehow straight and curly at the same time. It's funny."

"My hair is strange." Dipper replied, smiling. He was glad he could control his stutter better in this moment. Running a hand through his locks, he hummed. "Feels nice. You should think about d-doing this professionally." Dipper said teasingly.

"I would if I needed a job." Bill replied with a wink before he moved to the back, snipping and trimming the long, curly locks. He moved upward, evening it out. "I'm glad you think I'm a swell barber though." Bill replied happily.

"The best." Dipper replied with a smile, dropping his hands into his lap. The experience was comforting now, unlike the first time where uneasiness took over. He sighed in content.

Bill moved to the last side of Dipper's hair, letting the towell catch what it could. He continued, snipping and cutting, until he was finished. He walked to face Dipper, looking at his job. "Not bad." He said with a grin before he walked up to the boy. "Here- hold as still as possible." He held his chin gently with his left fingers, while ha right adjusted the scissors in his hands, and he began to very gently trip Dipper's slight scruff with the blade of the scissors.

A flush of timidness took over Dipper and he went still, watching Bill carefully. "O-Okay." He said softly, watching the scissors glint under the lights in the room. He reminded himself it was Bill who was doing this, and he was being careful and gentle. The blades grazed his skin lightly, making him shiver.

Bill moved to the side of Dipper's jaw with the blade, trimming the hairs with swift, gentle strokes. He moved to the other, and then stood straight, twirling then scissors in his hands. He looked over his work and smiled. "You look good. Your baggy eyes are even getting better." Bill chimed, satisfied as he moved the towel gently from Dipper's shoulders, folding it up with the hair inside.

Dipper immediately wished the hair was still long enough to cover his eyes, and averted his gaze. Though, his dark circles under his eyes were just slightly worse than Bill's. Dipper knew that he must've had rough nights as well.

Bill glanced at the floor. He'd just have the rest swept later. Or... He stared down at the ground and snapped his fingers, watching it disappear, as did the hairs in Dipper's lap. He hummed, satisfied.

"Need help walking back to the bed?" Bill asked gently.

Shaking his head and huffing, he stood quietly, biting the inside of his cheek harshly as he did so, leaning forward a bit and clutching Bill's upper arm with his good hand. "S-sure...." He stammered, his vision going white for a moment as he breathed through the pain. He slowly moved with Bill, making it to his bed, and sat down with a sigh. It was only one step. He felt a bit pathetic. "Thank yo-you. This feels better." He smiled weakly at Bill, reaching up and feeling his cheek.

"Welcome." Bill chimed happily, setting the towel on the foot of the bed, as there was no hair in it anymore. "I'm proud of you for walking." He strolled to the boy and cupped his cheek, kissing his temple. "Don't push yourself though. I don't want you passing out on me."

Dipper smiled and leaned into the kiss. "Rather pass out than need you to c-constantly pick me up." He replied with a cough. He decided to stay seated on the edge of the bed. "So are you g-gonna go talk to the nurse n-now?" He swallowed and took a steadying breath. _Relax._  He bit his lip and looked at Bill. "You really don't need to, I can t-talk to them myself..."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows, stepping back from Dipper a bit and staring him down. "Dipper." He said sternly. "I don't mind. I want to help you. You can't walk for god's sake, stop acting so strong. If you want to talk to them yourself, fine, but don't willingly overwork yourself when I'm right here." He folded his arms, sinking back into the chair and pulling it close to the bed's side. "You died, Dipper, let me dote on you for a little bit.."

"I feel awful th-though. You shouldn't have to do everything for me..." Dipper whined, frowning. "I just, it's awkward and I feel like I can't do anything m-myself. For hell's sake, I can't even _walk_  without feeling like I'm going to c-c-collapse. Let alone s-speak clearly." He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "It's dumb, and I'm d-dumb, but I need to feel like I'm not completely h-helpless...

"Kid..." Bill sighed out. He reached a hand to run through Dipper's hair, brushing back his bangs and watching them fall back. "You're not helpless. You'll be out of the hospital soon..." He breathed quietly. "Don't punish yourself for things you can't help." He swallowed, "And just let me help you. That's all I'm asking."

Dipper looked down at Bill, sighing. "Okay." He said finally. "Fine..." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss into Bills hair, and closed his eyes. "W-Would you like to g-go talk to the nurse?" He murmured softly, resting his elbows onto his knees.

"Are you sure you want me to? I can, but you seem like you want to." Bill replied, leaning gently into Dipper's kiss. He sighed out and his hand move to place gently on Dipper's lower thigh, squeezing comfortingly. "Whatever you need."

"You probably should. They won't be-believe me if I say I'm better..." Dipper said, pulling away and looking at Bill. "You're acting like I'm a porcelain doll, Bill. I'm n-not that fragile." He smiled slightly, crookedly. He lifted the man's hand from his thigh to his lips, pressing a kiss onto his knuckles. "Go work y-your fancy talking and g-get us the hell out of here." He said, his eyes brightening slightly.

"I know you're not." Bill replied softly, his eyes lowering. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt again. At all." He chuckled and stood, adjusting his tie and feeling his tingling knuckles with his other hand. "I'll be back soon." Bill strolled out the door and closed it, walking down the hallway and finding one of Dipper's nurses at the front desk. He requested to speak to the doctor and a few moments later, he arrived.

"Afternoon. I have a request." Bill licked his lips, trying not to show his distaste with the man who sent him away. He knew he was just doing his job. "Me and Dip- Tyrone would like to go back home. I've gotten him to stand several times and seen him walk. I believe his condition is stable enough to receive physical therapy back home." Bill cleared his throat.

The doctor looked up and frowned. "Ah...According to his records, he's not ready to leave yet. He has at least three more weeks." He said, concerned. "And I'm not sure you're allowed to make that call." He added, clearing his throat.

Bill kneaded his jaw and deadpanned a bit. "Listen, we don't want to be in Chicago anymore. His wounds are almost healed, aside from a bit of pain. If we can get him emotional and physical therapy back home, then he'll be fine. I know his condition is stable enough." Bill stated, swallowing nervously. "It's been over a month in this hospital, the bullets didn't do much damage to his bone structure, and his vitals are mostly stable. He can walk fine, aside from pain, and being around family would stop the stutter." Bill realized he was probably saying too much. "Most hospitals discharge patients with bullet wounds in around 1-2 weeks. It's been a month. He can heal at home." Bill licked his lips and folded his arms before sighing and rubbing his forehead. "This hospital is doing more damage than good to him."

The doctor stared at him in shock, taken aback. "Ah..." He swallowed, stepping back, looking at the receptionist he was talking to, who was staring at William with an odd look. He pursed his lips, looking back at the man. "I suppose...he can be released....early." He said slowly.

Bill's eye brightened a bit and he rocked in his heels. "How soon?" He sucked on his teeth for a moment when he stopped swaying. He was excited to tell Dipper, it'd surely brighten his mood. He felt bad about leaving the boy alone though, and hoped he was doing alright.

The doctor hesitated, thinking. The boy did seem stabilized. "We need to prescribe him with some medication, daily shots for the pain in his legs and pills for his mental state. Though..." He did seem to fall asleep on his own, and woke without a nightmare. And only because the man in front of him was there...He felt uneasy around the blonde. It was strange enough with him being here all the time when he was allowed to be, and his odd looks made a chill go through him. "On Friday. I suppose. We need to run a few more tests." He said finally. It was Tuesday. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "We kept him here longer because his bullet wounds paired with the deep gashes on his chest and arms, along with the fact the situation with his legs..." He tapped his hand on the counter. "You're pushing this. But we can't hold Tyrone here forever, especially if you know that he would be happier back home. The biggest problem right now is his mental condition." He admitted. "So we'll hurry." He sighed.

"Understandable." Bill nodded fast, watching the doctor. He should leave before he changed his mind. "Ta, I'll see you around." He waved and turned tail, sprinting back into Dipper's room, walking slow when he entered. "You're out on Friday." He held his palms together and grinned, closing the door.

"No way. Really?" He asked, leaning against headboard slightly as a grin broke out on his face. "Th-This is fantastic!" He exclaimed, his voice shaky but full of excitement.

"We can go home soon after. I don't want to take you on the road just yet. Just in case." Bill cleared his through and lifted a hand to run his fingers through Dipper's hair, starting at the nape of his neck and moving upward. 

Dipper closed his eyes, leaning into the man. "I feel like I'm going to p-pass out- but honestly I'm glad...Gh...god, we're going back to Oregon. I-I'm so excited." The thought of seeing his twin again was making the ache in his legs fade slightly into the background.


	39. Chapter 39

"Wanna go on that walk now?" Bill thought outloud, bringing the boy back in so that Dipper could use Bill as a crutch. He used a hand to glide up and down Dipper's back, humming gently.

Dipper smiled at Bill and nodded, holding onto him. "Yes p-please." He murmured softly, bouncing slightly at the thought. The movement hurt but he kept doing it anyway, the pain nothing compared to the excitement.

"Be gentle." Bill laughed out and then winced. "Sorry- ah, wheelchair." He looked around the room, spotting one in a corner. It wasnt fantastic looking, but was alright. Bill guided Dipper back to the bed, so he could use the frame as support, and he walked to the wheelchair, unfolding it and rolling it to Dipper. Once he sat down, though he seemed a bit indignant, Bill grabbed his jacket and draped it over Dipper's legs. "Alrighty.."

Dipper sat down and held the jacket tightly, scooting around to get comfortable. He glanced up at Bill, craning his neck. "And now I-I'm even shorter than you." He commented teasingly. The fact was, he was brimming with excitement. Anything to get him out of that room made him excited. He was sick of it.

"You're sitting down." Bill teased in reply, though Dipper's excitement was rubbing off on him. The heart monitor and IV were already attached by now, and so Bill didn't have to deal with removing them. He strolled to the door, opening it and sliding a door stop to keep it from closing. He pushed Dipper out, closed the door, and they were on their way. He walked, nodding to a few nurses, who either gave him odd looks or giggled happily at him. He shrugged them off as he pushed Dipper into the elevator.

"Honestly I'm s-surprised no one has tried to take you out on a date." Dipper commented quietly, looking at the giggling nurses. He suddenly felt extremely grateful he decided to get Bill a ring; then he felt silly and embarrassed, getting nervous and jealous over little things like girls giving Bill looks. He coughed into his fist, hitting the down button on the elevator with his other hand, and watched the doors closed as he chewed on his lip.  _You know Bill would never go for anyone else. Not while you're still alive._  The thought was off-putting.

Bill rolled his eyes and leaned to press a kiss to the side of Dipper's neck at his obvious tension and worry that was seeping off him. "I'm not interested. I have a "wife" remember." He laughed out and stuck out his hand to show Dipper before nuzzling his hair as the numbers slowly clicked down.

Dipper flushed pink, laughing a little. "Yeah, I know...." He murmured, closing his eyes. He tilted his head up and kissed Bill lightly, smiling. "I worry over s-silly things is all." He said softly, and the doors opened with a ding. Dipper jumped slightly, startled.

Bill had already sat up when the doors opened and he strolled outside, someone kindly holding the door for them. He nodded and continued, nervously glancing for a moment at the gashes up and down Dipper's arms. He stared forward and didn't look at them as he walked, happily breathing in the fresh air. It didn't smell like medicine and metal anymore. He loved it. It was open. Not claustrophobic.

Dipper took a deep breath of the air, and as soon as they were outside, he grinned. A breeze hit his face and he closed his eyes, tilting his head onto his shoulder. The dreams were amazing but feeling it in real life, being awake, felt incredible. A woman passed him and Bill, a little girl in tow with her. As they brushed past them, the girl skidded to a stop, and Dipper opened his eyes, blinking.  
"What happened to you?" She asked curiously. She reached out and poked his arm, making him wince, but just barely. He laughed a little, glancing down, before stopping to actually look at his arms. Scars and stitches took up most of his skin, the pale tone making them stand out. He swallowed.  
"Uh." He murmured. "I got into a fi-fight...?" He said, tearing his eyes away from the gross marks, back to the girl. Her eyes lit up.  
"Really? Didja win? How bads the other guy?" The woman came back, grabbing the little girl's arm.  
"I'm so sorry she's bothering you, she's nosy." The woman said apologetically, sternly staring at the small child. "Annabelle, apologize." The girl frowned.  
"Sorry mister. I hope you get better!" She turned and skipped off, the woman sighing and following. Dipper found his eyes trailing back to his arms.

Bill watched Dipper and the girl intently, almost pushing forward and telling her to go catch up with her mom, though Dipper seemed intrigued and started to talk with the girl. He chuckled and shook his head, smiling a bit nervously. Once the ordeal was over with, Bill reached down to gently place his hand on Dipper's arm, sensing his wariness. He didn't say anything and instead pulled away slow, his hand going back to the wheelchair.

Dipper looked up at Bill, smiling. He pushed his worries and disgust away. "Kids and their imaginations, r-right?" He chuckled, looking around. "I don't even recognize th-this place anymore." He said, the buildings seeming foreign. The streets across from them were busy, people hustling and bustling.

"Kids and their lack of boundaries." Bill spat under his breath, pursing his lips. He kneaded his jaw as they walked, and he turned into the grounds of the hospital, having nice green landscaping and trees. The city didn't seem too inviting, with the smoke and the people.

"Kids will be ki-kids." Dipper replied softly, looking around at the trees. The smell of the park was nice, people on picnics, playing. He took a deep breath and relaxed, refusing to look down any more than he had already. "Wow, it's been a w-while..." He breathed, smiling.

"I suppose." Bill replied, staring forward. He continued his walking, his shoes making a satisfying tapping noise against the pavement. He watched the people sitting and playing, running and shook his head. "Glad to be out?" He asked gently.

"Yes. God, yes." Dipper said quietly, biting his lip. "I missed being outside." He watched a trees branches waver in another breeze, leaves rustling in the quiet scene. He reached out and dragged his fingers along one, the rough bark making the pads of his fingertips sting a little. A smile formed on his lips, small and gentle.

Bill slowed to a stop. "Do you want to touch them without your hands getting scratched?" He asked, leaning down so that Dipper could hear him. "You could try and walk too if you wanted, the grass is soft." Bill wondered if the feeling of grass instead of linoleum under Dipper's feet would encourage him.

Dipper glanced at Bill, then around the area. It was a quiet part of the park, where no one really was. He swallowed, hesitating, then nodded. "Okay." Bill put the break on the wheelchair and walked to Dipper. The boy gently pushed Bill's jacket off his lap, hanging it over one of the arm rests, and took a deep breath. taking one of Bill's forearms so he could use him as support if he needed. "Take it slow. Don't push yourself..." Bill murmured, watching Dipper intently.

Then, he slowly put his feet on the pavement, and carefully pushed himself up. "A-Ah," Dipper swallowed down a gasp of pain, standing up straight. He looked at Bill, smiling slightly, strained. "This feels u-utterly embarrassing." He mumbled aloud, taking a step onto the cool grass. A gasp escaped his lips.

Dipper took a few more steps, the grass so much nicer than the hospital floors, the feeling so nice and familiar it made him nearly cry. "How I have mi-missed grass." He murmured, appreciating the small moment. He squeezed Bill's arm, grinning.

"I don't think I've seen many people cry at the sight of grass." Bill smiled endearingly, wanting to kiss Dipper right then and there... Alas...He sighed, squeezing Dipper's arm back. "You're making lots of progress..."

Dipper laughed, reaching up with his free hand and rubbing his eyes. "Shut up, Bill, I'm h-having a moment here." He responded, looking around. "Thank you." He said after a moment, hearing the man's comment. He lifted himself onto the balls of his feet, breathing in deeply, exhaling as he lowered himself back down. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed some kids playing, yards away. "I can't wait t-to be able to run again." Dipper spoke softly.

"And dance." Bill added with a soft smile, remembering their night in the little club. He grinned widely at Dipper's progress and had to hold back from exclaiming. He was sure Dipper wouldn't appreciate it.

"And dance," Dipper agreed with a nod, turning to Bill. He felt weak on his feet, but smiled and bowed slightly at his waist, standing again and pulling Bill forward. His hand reached up, settling on Bill's shoulder, the other still holding his hand. "Though I think slow dancing is in my a-abilities. Probably." He said with a tilt of his head.

Bill looked around nervously. "W-we're outside- we-" He breathed, nervously reaching to grab Dipper's hand and lowering to his side. "I..." He bit his lip, cheeks flushing.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh, pulling away. "For a demon you sure spook e-easily." He said, looking around. "Some other time. I'll dance with you tonight, perhaps." The boy tapped his head, smiling at the blushing man in front of him. He fell for jokes easily, huh? Dipper was moving again, making his way back to the wheelchair and sat down, exhaling. "You're cute." He said, absentmindedly.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and huffed, cheeks puffing up a bit. "Tonight's a good plan." He breathed, a bit relieved that Dipper had sat down. "W-well- ahem-" Bill huffed again. "I'm not cute!"

"You keep telling yourself th-that," Dipper hummed, looking up at Bill. Ha grinned, despite the dull pains lacing throughout his legs. "The more you d-deny it, the more you're cute. It's the way it w-works."

Bill chuckled and leaned to lightly shove Dipper's head, removing the break as he continued their walk. He treaded and stared up at the sky, looking at the clouds and the sun, squinting when the bright light resulted in pain. He glanced back at Dipper, beginning to gently hum along with the breeze, not loving the silence.

Dipper listened carefully to Bill, closing his eyes. "So, did po-police ever talk to you? About that n-night?" He finally asked, rubbing his hands together. "Seeing as you k-kinda killed them and all. The gunshots can't be g-g-going u-unnoticed." His eyes opened, scanning the park. No one was in earshot.

"They probably weren't..." Bill said lowly, looking around a bit nervously. "I'd imagine I left before they could get there." He explained softly. "I doubt they'd press charges."

Dipper furrowed his brow, beginning to grow anxious and panicky at the thought of that night. "Okay." He murmured, uneasy. "I can't be-believe you pulled tricks to t-t-try and scare them," Dipper said, chuckling a little.

"That's my best trick in this form." Bill laughed lowly, shaking his head, surprised that Dipper had noticed. "I'm positive he was a wanted man." Bill swallowed dryly, not saying his name, for fear of triggering anything.

"Yeah. M-Maybe." Panic began to set in to Dipper even more, but he breathed slow, and kept his eyes trained on Bill. He pursed his lips as his mouth went dry.

"Huh."

Bill decided to leave the topic, and began humming again. He moved along a bit slower now, watching the sky. He glanced back down at Dipper and smiled a bit, so intensely, exhilaratingly happy that the boy lived. He was literally a miracle.

Dipper smiled and leaned his head back, towards the sky, listening to Bill. When he looked up at him, he saw that the man was smiling at him. A blush rose on his cheeks. "What?" He asked, swallowing.

"I'm happy." Bill stated plainly, raising his eyebrows, smile still evident. He continued walking, shrugging his shoulders, stomach fluttering at Dipper's eyes staring up.

"Happy? H-How dastardly." Dipper said with a lopsided smile. "What are you happy ab-about?" He asked, watching Bill carefully. His bright golden eyes made him smile even more.

"You. I'm happy you're okay." Bill explained, staring down at him. "I'm glad you're here.." He breathed, not know what he would have done if Dipper had died.

His cheeks heated up and he laughed, softly. "Hey, you." He said, moving one of his hands and reaching up. "C'mere." He said quietly, smiling.

Bill's eyes widened a bit and he glanced around, noticing that they were out of sight and behind the hospital. Just this once. He laughed and leaned his head down near Dipper's palm.

As soon as Bill was in reach, his hand brushed over the man's cheek, before wrapping around his neck. In a quiet move, he was pulling Bill down and kissing him, hard.

Bill made a soft, surprised noise in the back of his head as Dipper pulled him down. He leaned his head and kissed him back, flushing at how exposed they were. Though after a moment, he relaxed, and gently kissed the man back, his hands shakily gripping the handles of the wheelchair still.

He tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss for a moment, before slowly pulling back, his eyes glancing around to make sure they were alone, before looking back at the man above him, smiling. "You okay there?" He murmured softly.

Bill stared down at him with a relaxed eye when Dipper pulled away. "Yeeup..." He called gently before kissing Dipper's temple. "Do you want to keep going?"

"If you'd like. You're the one pushing me around." Dipper said softly, closing his eyes. "We should get food s-soon, because I'm starving..." He said with a chuckle.

"You're the one who hasn't been outside in a month." Bill continued, listening to his last statement. "I could agree." Bill hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, and his stomach was starting to ache.

"Yeah..." Dipper looked around, before blinking. "We sh-should have a picnic! L-Like, just sit in the gr-grass, eat and s-st-stuff." He spat out the last word, getting frustrated with himself. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Wh-What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Bill said slowly, lowering his eyes slightly. He coughed before he started to turn the wheelchair around. "Want me to pick up something that isn't hospital food?" He asked.

"Yes pl-please." Dipper said, looking ahead. "We s-should just sit over there, under those trees or s-something." He said quietly, pointing. "I-I mean, if you'd like."

"I would like that!" Bill chimed happily, confirming as they walked back inside. he glanced at the clock. It was around one pm. He strolled through the elevator and back into Dipper's room before parking the wheelchair and helping him out of it. "I'll go get us food then. Any requests?" He asked, before glancing around at the room.

"Something not bland. I-I'm sick of hospital food." Dipper said with an easy smile. He sat back on the bed, letting his legs hang over, and leaned forward, looking over Bill. "Don't get swept away by some pr-pretty lady, now. Or an attractive m-man." He ran his left hand through his hair, shakily, letting himself lean on his arm, before feeling a shocking pain run up and down. He winced.

"I won't, I promise." Bill laughed, leaning down to kiss Dipper's forehead, hair and all. "I'll be but a moment." He replied before sitting up and strolling away to the door, jacket in hand. He tipped an imaginary hat.

Dipper grinned and laughed a little. "Bye." He said with a wave. As Bill left, he leaned back and closed his eyes, sighing. "Damn..." He murmured, smiling. The door opened again and he startled slightly, opening his eyes.

A doctor strolled in, holding a few things, and gave Dipper a warm smile. "Hello Tyrone. How was your walk?"


	40. Chapter 40

Dipper swallowed, a bit hesitant to answer. "G-Good." he replied a bit apprehensively.

The doctor nodded, coming up to his bed and placing the item down. "That's nice! Alright, I'm just here to take some tests. Make sure you're doing all ship shape and all." Dipper nodded slightly. "Alright, hold out your arm," The doctor said carefully. Dipper stuck out his arm, and the doctor carefully slipped off the sling and rolled his sleeve up, pulling it up to expose the gunshot wound. "You've been using your arm quite frequently. Does it hurt?" He said, brushing his fingers over the tender spot.

"Sometimes." He replied, swallowing. He winced when the doctor put pressure on it.

"Okay. And onto your legs. William told me you were walking?" He asked. "If you can, could you stand for me?" Dipper nodded slightly, pushing his sleeve down and slowly urged himself off the bed, onto the ground.

"Mmh." He swallowed, looking at the doctor, who gave him an encouraging smile. Slowly, he stood straight, and began weakly pacing the floor.

"Okay, Tyrone. How does that feel?" Dipper bit his tongue.

"Hurts. A lot." He managed. "It feels like my muscles are stretching too far, ripping." He turned back to the doctor. "Sometimes it's not as bad."

"Alright Tyrone, you can sit down." The doctor said, writing down some things. Dipper nodded, moving and sitting back down on the bed. After a few moments, the doctor looked up and smiled.

"We're going to prescribe you with a few medications, but the question now is, do you want something to help you fall asleep?"

Dipper swallowed. "N-No...?"

"I'll give you some anyway, just in case." The doctor replied before glancing towards the door and pursing his lips. He walked to Dipper and helped him slip his sling back on. Dipper sighed out at the biting pain that surged through his shoulder. The doctor apologized curtly before sitting back up. "I'll leave you alone for now." Dipper nodded as the doctor left.

After about ten more minutes, Dipper heard a gentle knocking on the door and Bill stepped into the room. "You alright?" He asked gently. Dipper looked a bit aggravated.

Dipper nodded slightly to Bill, relaxing slightly. "I hate d-d-doctors."

"I don't like them much either." Bill huffed, pursing his lips and tucking a piece of hair over Dipper's ear. "I got food." He chimed happily, though it was a bit obvious. The wheelchair still sat by Dipper's bed, and he licked his lips, staring out the window. "Ready to go outside?" He asked gently, cocking an eyebrow. "If you still want to, that is."

"Yes, yes I do." Dipper replied with a smile, quickly shifting and pulling himself into the wheelchair. He looked up at Bill, the past uneasiness melting away as he relaxed some more. He reached over and took the bag of food from Bill, setting it into his lap. "And w-we're off!" He said, grinning.

"We're off." Bill confirmed. As he was on his way out he requested a blanket from a nurse, and he carried it on his arm as he walked, repeating the same process from earlier as they walked. They went to the same place they had gone to earlier, secluded and quiet, and he laid out the little blanket, taking the food and setting it on the blanket. He held out a hand to help Dipper stand up and sit down, knowing the task would be a bit more difficult.

Dipper sat down with a sigh, smiling graciously at Bill. "Th-thank you." He murmured, setting the food out, and looked around, smiling at the scenery. "This is so n-n-nice..."

Bill nodded, sitting down and crossing his legs at the ankles, breathing in the air again, listening to the birds. "I hope you like it." He laughed a bit nervously and opened one of the boxes, seeing the pine nuts and handing them to Dipper.

"Pine nuts." Dipper said, softly. A laugh, small and quiet at first, but reaching to a full out laugh, making his shoulders shake and his chest burn. "Oh my g-god, you didn't really get th-th-that because of my nickname, did you?" He asked, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Bill laughed with him. "Yeup. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of that because of your name-"  

"Bill, I sh-should've told you, I'm _allergic_  to nuts." Dipper grinned, embarrassed. "I'm s-sorry."

"O-oh. Ah- Mmh." Bill bit his lip before shaking his head. "Just trade with me then." He coughed out, handing him the other box.

"N-No, you don't have to, um," Dipper swallowed, looking down at his food. "I mean like, m-maybe I can eat around..." He felt bad for not telling Bill. "Honestly, I'll be o-okay." He said, pushing Bill's box back to him with a nervous smile. "S-Sorry."

"No." Bill furrowed his eyebrows sternly. "You're in a hospital for hell's sake and if you have an allergic reaction they're going to isolate you again, and you'll be stuck here for another week, now trade with me, Kid." Bill pushed the box forward and reached for Dipper's. "I'm not picky."

Dipper sighed and handed Bill his. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I about have to-told you. It was a nice thought though." Dipper said, smiling a little. "Pinenuts and all." He picked up Bill's box. "Are you sure you don't want this? I mean, honestly, I can probably survive...a few pine nuts..." He remembered when some kid flung a pb&j at him, smacking him right in his face. He had to go to the hospital because he couldn't breathe. "...Maybe not."

Bill reached forward, taking the knuckle of his finger and gently nicking Dipper's chin before leaning back. "Stop acting so strong." He said sternly. "I know you are but don't do something crazy." He said as he looked down at the food, beginning to stir it with a fork.

"Psh." Dipper opened up his box, taking a fork and stabbing at the spinach. "Mostly I just feel ba-bad." He responded, putting the greens into his mouth. "Shoulda k-kept my mouth shut. It was a c-cute gesture." He smiled and leaned into Bill, looking over the park. "You know, I've never g-gone on a picnic. This is nice."

"If you keep information about your health away from me, I'm gonna have to go in your head again." Bill's eyebrow twitched and he blinked slow before biting into his food and chewing thoughtfully. "You've never gone on a picnic? That's odd." Bill tipped his head.

"Nope. My family wasn't into it. 'Cept for M-Mabel of course, but she did picnics and w-whatever with her friends." He closed his eyes. "Well I don't want you to go through my head. Peanuts and latex, I-I'm allergic to. I have sports in-in-induced asthma as well. I th-think." He quirked his mouth. "That's all for my medical stuff."

Bill swallowed. "Alright." He furrowed his eyebrows, the idea of Dipper having an allergic reaction frankly freaking him out. He ignored it, licking his lips while he listened intently to the quiet breeze. "It sounds like her to drag you along though."

"She would've, but..." Dipper trailed off, frowning. Remembering her desperately trying to get her friends to still want to go if Dipper went too. Her crying to Dipper because she couldn't have her friends and her twin together. Dipper reassuring her he was okay, to go on ahead. "Her friends didn't l-like me." He said finally, pursing his lips.

"I see." Bill replied with a slow nod, deciding Dipper would rather leave the subject. "Is your food alright?" He asked a bit nervously, trying to change the subject. He leaned forward a bit, rolling his shoulders back, as they were growing tense.

"Mhm. Thank you for g-getting actually decent food. I was afraid m-my taste buds were dying." Dipper said, smiling. He took a bite of his food, chewing. After he swallowed, he exhaled. "I can't believe how badly this trip has g-gone."

"There were some good parts." Bill replied with a quiet smile. "Remember our dancing?" He asked, taking another bite. He chewed and swallowed. "It... Wasn't all bad." Though the bad things did sort of outweigh the good, Bill tried to keep a positive outlook. "And-" he pointed the fork. "You'll be out of this hell soon."

The memory of the night of dancing made him smile, and he remembered the feeling of Bill close to him, moving with the electric beat. "I loved that so much." He murmured. "I love dancing wi-with you." He could still feel the tight grip Bill had on him as he pulled him off the floor, looking down at him. His heart skipped a beat.

"The feeling is mutual, Kid." Bill winked and chuckled, shaking his head. He licked some of the sauce off his lips and ran his free hand through his hair. "The air is nice but the energy isn't." Bill didnt love the faint sound of the cars honking.

Dipper listened to the distant traffic. "Yeah. I'm ready to go back to the small town of Gravity Falls." He replied softly. "I wish we could just sleep for the rest of the week and wake up on the day I'm released." He sighed, quirking his mouth and taking a piece of lamb and biting into it, chewing quietly.

"We can sleep as much as possible." Bill hummed out, taking another bite of the noodles and shifting forward a bit, a sudden uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Not terribly. He coughed and continued to eat. "It's not a bad idea." He chuckled.

"Honestly i-it isn't. I would ra-rather be able to walk and run and skip rocks in my dreams than deal with the ho-hospital." Dipper glanced over when Bill coughed. "You o-okay?" He asked, blinking. "Choked on noodles?" He smiled slightly, teasingly.

"Then we can do that when we can." Bill replied with a quiet smile, eyes squinting at the brightness of the sun. "Yeah-" he laughed, shaking his head. He'd tell Dipper after the hospital.

After they were done eating, Dipper yawned and stretched, smiling. "This was n-nice. Picnics are fun. Minus the a-ants." He said, trying to touch his toes. He stopped when he felt a pain in his lower back and chest. "Oof." He sat up slowly, pulling his shirt away from his skin and looking down his collar at his chest. "Oh Jesus--" His eyes widened as he stared at the array of stitches and cuts, bandages galore. Those were going to leave horrible scars. He swallowed, feeling the disgust he felt earlier come up like bile in the back of his throat. Shoving it down though, he let his shirt fall back onto his chest, ignoring the anxiety in his stomach.

Bill finished shortly after Dipper, and at his voice, he glanced up, parting his lips, not sure what to say. He placed the boxes in the paper bag before standing and stretching with a groan. He felt Dipper's discomfort about his body, but he'd make up for it later. He bent down and offered his arms to Dipper, knowing that standing from the ground would be a difficult task. "How are you feeling about..." Bill pursed his lips, smiling. "Me crawling into bed with you tonight?"

Dipper heaved himself up, grabbing Bill's arms as a support, and blinked. His eyes widened. "Really?" He asked, a bit too eagerly, and blushed, letting go of Bill and stepping back. "I-I mean uh, about time." He coughed. "Wow okay I'm not c-cool, that would be great." He admitted, grinning embarrassedly.

"If you think you'll be able to handle it. Plus I could work on your body more before we sleep." Bill nodded slow, helping the boy ease into the wheelchair. "I think it'd be swell!" He agreed, missing the feeling of holding the boy. "I can keep my subconscious present too to sense people coming.." Bill breathed, leaning down and handing Dipper the trash.

"Well aren't you j-just dandy." Dipper said, laughing a little. He took the trash, sitting down into his wheelchair. "Alright. It's a da-date." He chuckled, one hand firmly on the paper bag, the other on his arm rest. The thought of someone walking in on them if he got into the bed with Dipper made him a bit nervous. The secret would be out and Bill would be kicked to the curb, along with Dipper probably. But with no medication. "I hope your su-subconscious is good. D-Don't want a doctor storming in."

"Do you have no faith in me?" Bill asked, smiling a bit. The idea made him nervous as well, but he could probably put the door stop under the door to stall. Just in case. "Trust me." He replied gently, holding his posture high as he tried to appear confident. He was but- everyone gets nervous.

Dipper noticed how Bill straightened up, head high, and raised an eyebrow. "Well of c-course I have faith i-in you." He said with a smile. They made it into the elevator and he leaned forward, pressing a button, and the doors closed. "I'm su-sure we'll be fine."

Bill nodded earnestly before wheeling into Dipper's room and closing the door pushing Dipper to his bed. He yawned and held out a hand for Dipper again. "Is this getting any easier?"

Dipper got up shakily without Bill's help, smiling slightly. "Yep. The pain i-is still there, but I can d-do it without focusing on it." He stretched, yawning as well. It had to only be four, but he was feeling tired already. "Mm...." He looked at Bill, pausing. "Did yo-you ever clean the car?" He asked. The thought of crusted, dried blood staining the backseat of the car didn't seem very ideal if they ever got pulled over.

Bill nodded to himself, stepping back to give Dipper some room. "Kinda. The hood was mostly already clean. It rained that night." Bill explained, sinking down into his chair.

Dipper looked around the room, before weakly moving to a cabinet in the corner, opening the shelves, and grinning. "B-Bingo." He pulled out a pad of paper with a pencil on it, and turned back to Bill. "Was ho-hoping I would be able to get some paper." He walked back to the bed, slowly settling down onto the covers, and looked over Bill's features slowly, carefully. "Hmm...." He hummed, tapping his pencil onto his paper.

Bill licked his lips and watched Dipper move, a bit worried and nervous. He turned to stare out the window before Dipper sat down, and he crossed his legs in his chair, bringing up his thumb to chew on the nail. "Got an itch to write?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not this time." He said softly, smiling. He drew out a circle, then the jawline, his pencil markings light. He glanced up at Bill, a bit quickly, before dropping his eyes back down and drawing the basic outline of eyes and nose. "I'll write when we're back in Oregon. Until then..." He trailed off, his pencil moving up and down, making a cat-like pupil.

"Are you drawing?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Dipper's strong, swift movements. He blinked slow and chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before glancing up at Dipper again. "You draw?"

"A little." Dipper replied quietly, smiling. "I took art through high school and a little in college. I dunno, I'm not terrible." He lightly started on the eyepatch, before shifting and drawing the details of the hair, messy yet smooth locks falling just barely into his eye.

"What are you drawing?" Bill asked, noticing he kept looking up at him. His cheeks flushed a bit at the idea that Dipper was sketching him. 

"I thought I told you?" Dipper asked, looking up.

"I don't recall. Hm." Bill crossed his legs and he suddenly began to feel a bit hot and jealous. "You went to college too? I'm a bit surprised." Bill was learning a lot of Dipper. He realized they hadn't talked much about the time in between their interactions.

"Huh. Me too, actually. But the will of my great uncle was kind enough to pay for me, and I had good enough grades..." He glanced back down to his drawing. "I'm drawing someone special to me." He said, finally answering Bill's first question. "That's all." He started on the shoulders, the basic sketch of a button down and vest. Barely glancing up at Bill, he started on shading.

"Who?" He asked a bit defensively, sitting up a bit in his chair but not standing as be tried to look up at the boy's drawing. He yawned and licked his lips before he continued pressing on.

Dipper heard the sharp edge to Bill's question, and pulled the paper closer to himself, preventing the man from seeing it. "Wouldn't y-you like to know."

"I would!" Bill huffed, starting to stand and rolling his eyes.

Dipper laughed out and shook his head, sketching in faint details of the eye, the hair. He looked up at Bill, pausing, and grinned. "You seem a bit j-jealous." He continued, making folds in the shirt, shading underneath the collar. It was looking a lot like him. By his left ear, he signed, 'To the person most special in my life.' and looked over it. "Finished."

He sunk down before he bit his lip and stared. "Finished? Are you going to show me now?" He tipped his head.

Dipper grinned cheekily. "Say the magic w-word and I will." He said, adding the dumb, cheesy hearts around the drawing. He was grinning dumbly now, proud of his work. He thought to himself, signing his initials at the bottom.

"Please!" Bill demanded loudly, almost surprised at how loudly he huffed the words. He licked his lips a bit angrily and furrowed his eyebrows, pouting. "I wanna see who you drew."

Dipper laughed and jumped a little at Bill's loud voice, and gently tore the drawing off from the pad of paper, handing it over to Bill. "There you are, y-you whiney ass." He said, grinning foolishly and leaned forward, looking forward to his reaction.

Bill happily looked the paper over before his face completely flushed. He stuttered a bit. "M-me?" He asked, pointing to himself and swallowing loudly. He trembled a bit and furrowed his eyebrows. "This is... So good. You're amazing..." He breathed, looking over everything and flushing at his little note. "Oh jeez, kid."

Dipper smiled and tilted his head, laying it into his hand and looked at Bill, laughing softly. "I'm a bit rusty. And it's hard to draw when someone keeps trying to look at it." He bit the inside of his cheek, the look on Bill's face making his stomach flip.

"It's fantastic!" Bill breathed, glancing back up at Dipper, cheeks rosey. "Thank you." He said, the words still a bit foreign on his tongue. "This is... Wow. I didn't know." He laughed out and shook his head.

"You're welcome. It's nice to draw you." Dipper said quietly, grinning. "Sometime I'll d-do more than just a sloppy sketch with hearts around it." He leaned forward, looking over the drawing, and laughed.

"I love it." Bill pressed the paper gently to his chest, afraid of wrinkling it as he gently laid it on a nearby bedside table. He glanced at it again, humming happily. "I'll try to draw you one day. I'm not any good, but maybe I should return the favor."

"Ha! You don't need to." Dipper said, happy at how much Bill liked the drawing. He picked it up, looking over the lines. "You have nice co-contours. And it's fun to draw your hair." He said, looking back up and leaning forward, picking up a lock of his blonde hair. He smiled, and set the drawing back down.

"I love it." Bill pressed the paper gently to his chest, afraid of wrinkling it as he gently laid it on a nearby bedside table. He glanced at it again, humming happily. "I'll try to draw you one day. I'm not any good, but maybe I should return the favor."

Bill went a bit cross eyed at Dipper touching his hair and his head began to feel hot. He felt an absence when Dipper settled back, and Bill stood to help the boy adjust his blankets and pillows.

Dipper held up a hand, a lopsided smile on his face as he sat up, moving his pillows and blankets. Then he settled in, looking back over at Bill. "I can do s-some things by myself, you know." He teased. The room suddenly got darker and he turned his head, looking to the window, and blinked when he was dark clouds covering the sun. "Oh, I think it's gonna r-rain..." He murmured.

Bill sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Dipper's temple. "Just... Let me dote on you for at least a little bit. I'm still nervous about you reopening something." Bill explained gently, his hand resting on Dipper's cheek before it drifted to his shoulder. "I'll stop babying you soon I promise..."

Dipper looked at Bill, smiling a little. "Okay, but at least let me do the simple things like move a pillow or two." He said, laughing a little.

"I-I'm sure I'll be fine." He heard the patter of rain and looked out, seeing raindrops on the window,  

 

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They speak Latin in this chapter. The translations are in the end chapter notes.

"Alright." Bill replied with a nervous nod. He followed Dipper's gaze and looked out the window. "Want to smell the rain?" He asked gently, starting to stand to open the window.

Dipper laughed a little, closing his eyes. "Okay..." He murmured, leaning back into his bed. The soothing drum of the rain was making him tired, and he heard Bill open the window, the sound a little clearer. He could faintly catch the scent of rain and it reminded him of home. Sighing out softly, he turned, his head sliding into his pillow. "We sh-should...sleep...." He mumbled softly.

"It's still pretty early..." Bill observed, looking outside and taking a long inhale. He bit his lip before looking back at him. " Wanna dream for longer, eh? I could arrange that." He strolled back over to Dipper's side before remembering his promise from earlier. He hummed and furrowed his eyebrows, walking to the door and shoving the doorstop under it before he walked back to Dipper's side. "Scoot over." He whined a bit, licking his lips. "I-If you still want me too and still feel up to it..."

Dipper opened his eyes slightly, smiling and scooting to the side. "Duh." He murmured, making room for Bill. He knew it had to be only six or seven but he was tired and the rain was making him want to sleep. Quietly, he reached out and took Bill's hand, tugging him. "Hurry up so I don't f-fall asleep on you."

"Alright." Bill chuckled. He took Dipper's hand before lifting up the blankets with the others. He laid down behind the man, and gently waited for Dipper to tell him what to do, for fear of hurting the boy. He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched him.

Dipper felt the weight on the bed and shifted his arm; carefully, he placed his hand on Bill's waist. He shifted closer to the man, looking up at him. "Hi..." He breathed, softly. A small smile found his way onto his lips.

Bill stared down at Dipper and looked at him in the eyes, still a bit nervous about touching the boy. "Yellow." He chimed, voice and eyes soft as he scooted his waist a bit closer to Dipper's, one hand tucked to his chest while the other nervously placed on Dipper's hip.

Dipper closed his eyes leaned forward, pressing his body into Bill's. "I'll be fine." He murmured. "As long a-as you don't roll around and kick i-in your sleep, that is." He added with a quiet laugh.

"I'll try not to." Bill replied with a soft laugh. "What would you like to dream about...?" He hummed softly, leaning a bit to press his lips to Dipper's cheek, leaving them there.

Dipper closed his eyes, the feeling of Bill sending shivers down his spine. "You." He said simply. After a moment he was snorting slightly as he realized how absolutely cheesy he was being. However, he kept his answer at the one word.

"Right." Bill chuckled and let his hand run into Dipper's hair. He let it rest before he closed his eyes, and slipped into Dipper's mindscape. After holding back and fighting off a few weaker flashbacks, he brought back their world. This time, they were standing in a grass field, pavilion and forest a spec in the distance. "Something a little different?" Bill said with a raised eyebrow, looking over at Dipper.

Dipper felt himself be pulled into sleep and felt the familiar twinge of fear go through him but it faded as he opened his eyes to a brilliant field of wildflowers. He heard Bill's question, and turned, looking at him. "Well you already got the 'you' part of my dream. I'm okay with anything else." He said, laughing. He shifted on his feet and looked down, pulling his knee up, one and then the other, loving the feeling of no pain.

"Fair enough." Bill laughed before he watched Dipper move around. He blinked slow and smiled, happy that Dipper didn't feel pain here. "Shall we dance?" He offered his hand to Dipper. "You said you wanted to slow dance."

"Indeed I did." Dipper said, dropping his leg back onto the ground as he looked back at Bill. "Most likely, I'm going to be every bit as terrible as I was when we met." He coughed a little into the crook of his arm. "So please have mercy on me."

"That was waltzing. Waltzing is a whole different story." Bill chimed before offering a hand to the boy, a bit concerned about Dipper's cough. The boy's spirit was completely opaque now. It made him smile. No longer transparent, he felt a sense of hope.

"Well! I clearly don't know my dances." Dipper said, reaching out and taking Bill's hand. He noticed the broad smile on the man's face and felt his cheeks heat up. "What?" he asked, his eyes glancing away from Bill. "Do I have something on my face?" He swallowed another cough. Why was he even coughing? He pushed the thought from his mind, reaching up and wiping his cheek, as if to get something off his face.

"You're spirit isn't transparent at all anymore. It's strong." Bill chimed, still grinning as he used his other hand to snake around Dipper's waist, forcibly tugging him closer. He looked over the man's pink cheeks and shook his head. "Still handsome."

Dipper yelped, blushing even more, and glanced down. "Oh..." He really wasn't see through anymore. A smile made its way onto Dippers lips as he looked back up at Bill. "Handsome, huh. I'm sure my red nose is still here." He teased. His other hand settled onto Bill's shoulder. "Here, right? Your shoulder?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your nose isn't a negative feature." Bill replied softly, closing his eye. "Mhm. There is fine." He replied, feeling the man's gentle touch on him. He pressed himself just a bit closer before he began to sway a bit. "Your other hand goes on my waist."

Dipper followed what Bill had to say, settling his other hand at his waist as he swayed with the man. Smiling, he leaned into him. "You know, I was fairly sure no one would ever fall in love with me. I'm surprised that not only did someone fall in love with me, but that it was you." He murmured, his feet moving a bit slow.

"I'm surprised that I fell in love." Bill replied softly, moving along with him. Bill decided to conjure a small, warm breeze, causing their hair to roll a bit. "I'm glad it was you, kid." His eyes remained closed.

Dipper sighed softly, holding tight to Bill as they moved. The entire experience was surreal. A small cough escaped his lips and he licked his lips, frowning. "Bill..." He murmured softly.

"Hm?" Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper's cough, hoping it was a nervous habit. "You alright?" He asked gently, before getting a bit distracted, checking the real world for any sighs of people. Nope...

Dipper paused, not wanting to ruin the moment. The coughing could be dealt with in the morning. "Nothing." He said finally, shrugging. He tilted his head up, looking at Bill.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked again, his pace slowing almost to a stop as he pulled his head away to look Dipper in the eyes. "Why are you coughing? That shouldn't... Hm." Bill bit his lip.

"Uh...I don't know." He said, swallowing. He coughed and shook his head, frowning. "I feel fine..." He said, mentally feeling around. "I dunno, I guess it's just a hiccup in the system or whatever. Dream coughs." He didn't want to think about the possibility of him having another problem.

"Hm.." Bill continued swaying, albeit a bit nervously. He swallowed and his hands gripped a bit tighter, only accidentally, out of nerves. "I've never really seen it before though." Bill opened his eye and stared at Dipper, eyes concerned.

"I bet it's fine. Lets not worry on it." He said, looking up at Bill. He leaned up, pressing a kiss onto his nose. "I'm fine. Solid and not see-through, right? It's all okay." He smiled and squeezed Bill a little, standing on his tip toes to kiss Bill on the lips, lingering for a moment.

Bill flushed when Dipper kissed him, laughing at how he had to go on his tippy toes. He lowered his knees a bit so Dipper didn't have to do stretch, pressing his lips gently to the boys before pulling him a bit closer with his hands. He pulled away reluctantly. "Okay..."

"Don't laugh, I'm making an effort here." Dipper said, scrunching his nose. "Not my fault I'm height challenged." He pressed into Bill, looking over the field. "Hey Bill?" He asked, coughing softly.

"Yeah?" Bill replied gently, licking his lips and watching the boy's gaze drift. He followed his sights and saw nothing, instead listening gently to the wind. "What is it?" He added gently, The hand holding Dipper's unlinking and snaking back down to his waist.

Dipper hesitated, looking over the flowers and then the pavilion, the feeling of them pressed together. Finally, he sighed, and spoke. His voice was quiet and slightly guarded, a bit embarrassed as well. "If it was possible and we were in the right circumstances...the right world..." He began, listening to Bill's heartbeat. It was a strange thing; a demon having a heartbeat. "...Would you ever marry me?" He finished, biting the inside of his cheek, tasting blood.

Bill's tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth, considering his answer. He chuckled softly, turning to face the boy, lifting his hand to cup Dipper's jaw, and turn his face to him. "Of course." Bill stated softly, "Would you?"

Dipper swallowed audibly, jaw trembling slightly in Bill's hand as he answered him. "In a heartbeat." His cheeks flared up, and he glanced away, a weak laugh falling past his lips. "I-I mean, uh, yeah. Yes...." His hands gripped Bill tightly, as he averted his gaze from him.

"I'm happy." Bill grinned and shook his head. "I've been in this human form for too long." He chuckled loudly and leaned to bury his nose into Dipper's hair. "I didn't ever think that a human could have this effect on me..." He breathed into the boy's locks, his hand coming to link into them as well.

Dipper laughed shakily, closing his eyes. "I don't even understand how I have that effect on you," He breathed, leaning his weight into Bill. His arms shifted to wrap around his body, pulling the man as close as possible as he tilted his head and kissed Bill's jaw. "Remember that time you said human emotions were weak? I..." He started laughing quietly, his shoulders shaking, and he felt something warm on his cheeks. He pulled back a little, blinking, and with an embarrassed noise, realized he was crying. "Oh hell..." He murmured, shifting and hiding his face in Bill's shirt.

Bill laughed and felt something warm building up in his eyes as well. He shook his head and squeezed his face deep into Dipper's locks, exhaling with a laugh that turned out to be more of a sob. "We're a mess, kid...." He mumbled shakily, using his hand to cradle Dipper's head into his chest.

Dipper laughed out, broken by a sob. "A goddamn mess." He mumbled, shaking. His legs were wobbling, unable to support himself and he felt like he was awake. His knees buckled slightly and he yelped, grabbing Bill tightly as they fell over, off the step of the pavilion, and into the field of flowers.

"Wh-whoa-" Bill laughed out as they tumbled down. 

Whites and yellows and purples billowed up as they landed, Dipper's breath knocked out of him as Bill fell next to him, and he sneezed as he felt a flower land on his nose. Bill hit the ground he coughed loudly and groaned, laughing still, watching Dipper go a bit cross eyed. Dazed and crying, Dipper stared to his side where Bill was, and his heart skipped a beat. A moment of spinning silence took over before Dipper started laughing, and he rolled over, ignoring the pain surging through his back and grabbing Bill into a tight hug as he slammed his lips into Bill's teeth clacking together painfully and noses bumping.

Bill's heart ached. He shakily reached a hand into Dipper's hair, locking their lips into place.

Dipper eased off after a moment, his kiss becoming more gentle and light, twisting his body to get more comfortable as he wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. A few more tears slipping down his cheeks, no doubt falling onto Bill's cheeks, and he pulled away slightly. He moved one hand, swiping his thumb over the teardrops on Bill's cheek. "S-Sorry," He mumbled softly, a stupid smile on his face.

"Suus 'Licuit te amo ..." Bill murmured softly, his voice going low as he began to flush, realizing he was speaking in his native tongue. "Pulchra es...." He continued, somehow hoping the boy in his arms spoke Latin as he sighed and a tear rolled down his own cheek, the corners of his mouth and eyes tipping upward.

Dipper heard Bill speaking a language that wasn't English and had to think about the words for a moment, realizing it was Latin. A stupid grin fell over his features as he translated it in his head. He bit his tongue as he thought about his research on the language and spoke slowly, softly. "Te amo quoque," He mumbled, looking down at the man. His thumb moved to wipe away the tear. "Te amo quoque, o daemonis sui." He smiled softly, leaning down and kissing Bill, gently.

Bill's heart began pacing at a mile a minute and his eyes widened as tears began to overflow and blur his vision. He sputtered and buried his nose into Dipper's ear, biting his lip and making soft sobbing noises as he held the boy tightly to him. "H-Hallelvja obsecro loqueris t-tu perfectum ..." He breathed, sniffling.

Dipper laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Bill tightly as he tried to keep up. "Fuique annos perseveravit daemonia et vos," He said softly, shaking. "Ego sustulerunt in via paulo...." His heart was racing and he hoped to God he had his Latin correct.

Hearing Dipper speak the familiar language and words made Bill's heart ache. "prodigiosus pulchra sis incredibilis ..." He breathed softly, eyes still flowing hot water from their corners. "Mmh..."

Dipper pulled back, looking down at Bill, and smiled faintly. "N-Ne... cle-clamet, amica mea." He murmured, swallowing. A few flowers were stuck in his hair, the purples and whites blending into the blonde nicely. Quietly, he reached out, glancing away from Bill, and grabbed a few flowers by them, still on their stem, and brought them back. Twirling them between his thumb and pointer finger, he hummed softly, before tucking the flowers behind Bill's ear. "Mea pulcrae." He added.

Bill's breath hitched at the feeling of the flowers tucked behind his ear and he held his breath for a moment before pulling away and swallowing hard. "O-Oh..." He reached up and touched the petals gently, releasing what they were before breathing deep and relaxing. "Paenitet. Quamdiu sum in lingua mea non audierunt ." He bit his tongue, averting his watery eyes.

Dipper translated the words in his head, pondering and tilting his head, before leaning down and kissing Bill's nose. "Magis discere aliquid peius loquar tibi." He said quietly, wiping away Bill's tears with his sleeve. A small cough escaped his lips and he turned his head to his shoulder, coughing quietly. "Ego spondeo." He turned back, smiling at him. "Te amo, Bill Cipher." He laughed softly, kissing his dampened cheek.

"Te amo nimis, Dipper... Thank you." Bill murmured before smiling and shaking his head. "I've only ever cried with you." He laughed softly before his own hand reached to wipe tears off of his cheeks and lips. "Hell..."

Dipper chuckled softly. "I'm sorry?" He breathed, pushing up onto his elbows to look down at Bill. "Your language is incredibly...incredibly perfect. I love it. When I was studying it, I couldn't stop murmuring things to myself because the words felt intricate and nice on my tongue. I just hope I managed to say everything okay." He laughed, closing his eyes. "It's been a while." His eyes opened again and gazed down at the sight below him, making his heartbeat pick up.

"F....for crying.." Bill explained, wincing at his stutter and licking his lips. "You're... Not too shabby." Bill chuckled. "You did well." He leaned to kiss Dipper's forehead, his eye falling shut as his hair jostled into the other boy's.

Dipper snorted, pushing himself up and pulling Bill with him as they sat in the flower field. He looked around, quietly. "This is probably a twisted thing to say but you look beautiful when you cry." Dipper commented softly. He cringed when he heard his own words. "I just, I dunno, you don't cry at all and so seeing you cry for the first time, speaking in that language, with flowers in your hair..." He trailed off, feeling embarrassed. "Wow I'm just. Gonna shut up now." He mumbled, rubbing his cheek. He coughed slightly.

Bill chuckled. "Only you would think this was beautiful." He breathed with a shaky smile. He closed his eye for a moment, breathing deep -and calming himself before he opened it. He reached behind Dipper and picked a flower, sticking it in his lapel with trembling hands. "Th-there.... Handsome...." He closed his eye again.

Dipper looked down at the flower, and smiled softly. "Handsome." He echoed, quietly. One hand reached up, feeling the petals. "I love you." He murmured, aimlessly tracing the tiny veins on the petal. "I'm happy you're happy." He looked back up at Bill, the sight of messy blonde hair, flowers tucked and stuck within the locks, making his stomach flip.

Bill smiled down at Dipper, though it was a wet, scarlet smile, and he let his head rest onto the ground, staring up at the sky and the roof of the gazebo. "I love you too." He looked back at Dipper when he breathed the words, and then back up. "It's a good thing these are dream clothes." He laughed.

Dipper laughed as well, looking up at the sky. "Yeah, dream clothes." He said, closing his eyes. "God..." He breathed out, his heart still pounding. "Now I want to draw you again. Hell." The image of Bill with flowers in his hair and a stupid smile on his face, a few tears spilling down his cheeks, was still clear in his mind. He hummed softly, feeling a warm breeze.

"I'm not complaining." Bill replied softly, sitting up. He tossed his hair with his fingers and stared down at Dipper. "You're really attractive." He noted before he hooked his leg over Dipper's hip, now straddling him as he leaned down and began to pick pieces of dirt and wildflowers out of the boy's hair.

Dipper blinked and his cheeks flushed red as Bill straddled him, leaning down to brush the dirt and flowers out of his hair. "O-Oh." He stammered, swallowing hard. "I am?" He thought, but honestly, Bill was on him and was close to him and he was calling him attractive and - Oh jeez now his hands were on Bill's hips. He blamed it on instinct.

Bill shifted a bit, humming happily at the feeling before he began to brush specks of Dirt off of Dipper's forehead. "I don't lie, Dipper." He stared down at him and raised his eyebrows. "To you at least."

Dipper coughed and now he wasn't sure whether he was coughing because he was nervous or because of the glitch but he sure felt like he was gonna explode. He looked away, laughing nervously. "O-Okay. I mean, thank you. I g-guess. Oh boy." He stumbled on his words, trying to remain calm. Wow.

Bill raised his eyebrows before smiling happily, his elbows on either side of Dipper's head, holding his own chin up as he winked. "You're welcome." He continued smiling.

"Uh huh. So." Bill was currently straddling Dipper, on top of him. And Dipper had no idea what he was doing. So he stayed laying down, his arms by his sides. "Yknow, you're attractive too." He squeaked out softly, blushing a darker shade of red.

"Am I?" Bill repeated, though it was more for show as he stared down at Dipper. He leaned his face a bit closer, experimentally, and continued to gently smile. "You're going red as a cherry, Dipper."

Dipper sputtered out, holding his breath as he closed his eyes. "You are and I realize that uh--" He swallowed, trying to calm down. /You've been with him for months, you can handle this./ But he really could not actually handle this. In a spout of trying to be the cool one, he huffed, took a deep breath, and spoke in his most casual tone. "You're the most attractive man I've ever known and I love you very very much so I'm gonna go ahead and just." He leaned upward, closing the distance and kissing Bill, his eyes falling shut as he did so.

Bill's cheeks flushed and his grin widened with the compliments, though he didnt have much time to appreciate them as he was suddenly being kissed by a very cute man. He swallowed hard and kissed him back, his hands going to cup the back of his head, his eye slowly falling shut.

Dipper let himself fall into the kiss, his arms finally moving and snaking around Bill's waist. He was pulling him down onto Dipper, their bodies pressing together as he tilted his head hesitantly, deepening the kiss. His hands gripping Bill's shirt tightly, balling it up in his fists as he continued to kiss Bill, eager yet embarrassed. He was sure his face was still red.

Bill hummed softly into the kiss and obliged, letting Dipper pull him down on top of him. He began to kiss him with a bit more force, though still being loving and gentle, but slowly becoming passionate. He broke the kiss slowly. "Didn't you say people said you were a bad kisser? They lied...." He breathed, eye half lidded.

A sharp intake of air made Dipper swallow, make a painfully embarrassed noise in the back of his throat. "I honestly think they said that because I was embarrassed and never kissed before." He said, panting a little. "Had no experience." He licked his lips, looking up at Bill, swallowed. "Wanna uh, do that again? The kissing thing?" He asked, mentally smacking himself.

"I do..." Bill hummed in reply. "But differently." He breathed, lowering himself a bit more. He used one hand to gently place on Dipper's chin, using a finger to turn his head to the side as he delved down and began kissing the boy's jaw. Gently, slowly.

"O-Oh--" Dipper let out a small gasp, but willingly turned his head to the side, the feeling of Bill's lips dragging down his jawline leaving a burning sensation. "B-Bill..." He murmured, biting his lip. The grip on his shirt tightened. /Good God okay I guess I deserve this for doing this to him but Jesus--/ A soft, shaky sigh spilled from his lips.

Dipper's breath caused Bill to hesitate, his shoulders relaxing as he breathed out, he pressed another kiss, but a bit lower, and began to trail kisses down Dipper's neck until he got to his collar. He waited and trailed back up, but even slower.

A hand found its way to Bill's hair, threading his fingers in the gold locks as he hummed encouragingly. Shivers went up and down Dipper's spine, and he shifted his legs, one moving up so his knee was bent between Bill's thighs. "G-God..." He breathed, laughing. "A snail can be faster than you."

Bill gasped a bit at the shift of Dipper's leg inbetween his. He swallowed before closing his eye. "Would you like me to go faster?" He cooed into the man's ear, trying to get to him.

Dipper swallowed hard, laughing breathlessly. His voice by his ear sent shocks down his body. "Mhm." He hummed softly, not fully trusting his voice anymore. He carefully, nervously shifted his leg again, pressing into Bill. His entire face was heated up. "If you would pl-please." He whispered.

"Alright~" Bill purred lowly, breath hitching again at the feeling of Dipper pressing into him. He began kissing up the man's neck a bit faster and at one point, leaned down a bit more to gently lick an area, kissing it gently. "It's the dream world, so realistically," he breathed, another kiss. "I can give you as many as I want." He began sucking, pulling skin into his lips. Really this was all for show, but the audience seemed entertained.

A loud gasp made Dipper clap a hand over his mouth, swallowing hard. Oh god. "However ma-many you want, huh?" Dipper breathed shakily, pressing more firmly into Bill, nervously rocking against him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He bit down on his knuckles, swallowing a soft moan.

"Yeeeup." Bill breathed after parting with a wet pop. He pressed his lips back down to the area before moving over. "I can make it so they won't appear...." He murmured, beginning to suck and lap again. "It takes power to make them appear anyway." He laughed out before pressing a kiss to Dipper's jaw.

Dipper laughed softly, trying to get his breathing to be normal again, but the sensitivity of his neck, the tingling of the marks Bill left on Dipper, made it hard. He took a deep breath, removing his hand from his mouth and the other from Bill's hair, sliding them down his back to his hips, locking in place there as he hesitantly rocked up into Bill. "Wouldn't really want them to sh-show anyway. Could give a bad image." He murmured breathily.

"I would if it would tell people you're-" A loud grunt cut him off and he tensed before relaxing. "Taken...." He breathed out, resting his forehead on Dipper's shoulder before he regained his posture and began biting at Dipper again. One of his hands rolled down to place on Dipper's waist, satisfyingly gripping as the boy rolled up. "Hh.."

The noise Bill made encouraged Dipper, and he did it again, holding tightly onto Bill. "I have my ring, don't I?" He murmured by Bill's ear. "I'm nobody's except yours." He felt a tightness in his pants, making him bite his tongue. "All yours..." He breathed shakily.

"Mmh- that- that you do." Bill breathed, his eye fluttering shut. Dipper bucked his hips again and his back arched a bit, the tight feeling worsening. "M-mine..." He breathed, pressing a kiss to the shell of Dipper's ear.

Bill's tone of voice, the quiet yet possessive murmuring, made him shiver. He could feel the bulge on his thigh. "You're mine as well," Dipper whispered, shifting and capturing Bill's lips in a hard, fervent kiss

Bill nodded, "Ego vester sum...." He breathed, moaning a bit involuntarily when Dipper kissed him. His heart pounded in his ribs and his head and his hand in Dipper's hair threaded a bit tighter, his mouth opening slightly as they kissed.

The words floated in Dippers mind as he was lost in the kiss, his entire body heated, every nerve on end. He was faintly aware of his hand shifting, cupping Bill's ass and inner thigh as he rocked up into him, the movement making a low moan escape his lips.

Bill shifted a bit and stared down at Dipper, noticing the way the boy's face was flushed and rosey, and his lips were parted, his head slightly turned to the side. Bill shakily reached down and unbuttoned the first button of Dipper's collar, and leaned to press his lips to the boy's collar bone, one hand sliding to cup Dipper's neck as he began to rock his hips in time with the other's. "God-" he laughed out. "I-I've only done this a couple of times. Most of them with you-ah-"

"S-Same." Dipper replied, gasping out at the feeling of Bill rocking back against him, the pressure in his pants getting almost unbearable. "Never a-actually got this far- hah-" He laughed breathily, biting down on his lip as his breath hitched.

Suddenly, he inhaled sharply, before jerking his arm up to his face as he sneezed, and the world was cold and sharp as he woke himself up. "J-Jesus--" He stammered, first feeling the obvious bulge in his pants, secondly Bill pressed up against him, and third- He sneezed again, harshly, and shivered. He opened his eyes to see the hospital. 

Almost painfully snapping his head to the window, he realized why he had been coughing in his dreams.

"Oh my god the w-w-window's been open all n-night," He whispered, feeling the chill in his body.

He caught a goddamn cold.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin-  
> Bill: "It's alright, I love you. You're beautiful"  
> Dipper: "I love you too, my dream demon."  
> Bill: "Oh god, oh, you speak Latin, You're perfect..."  
> Dipper: "I spent years studying demons. I picked up a little on the way."  
> Bill: "Amazing. How incredibly beautiful ..."  
> Dipper: "Do not cry, my love..."  
> Bill: "I'm sorry, I haven't heard my tongue in a very long time"  
> Dipper: "I'll learn some more so I can talk to you. I promise. I love you, Bill Cipher"  
> Bill: "I love you too." 
> 
> ✧✧  
> Bill: "I'm yours."


	42. Chapter 42

Bill jolted awake and looked up at Dipper, standing up fast before realizing he was still hard, and he flushed before sitting back down. "Fuck fuck fuck-" he waited for a moment before he stood and sprinted to the window, slamming it closed and muttering wildly to himself. "Shit- shit-" he looked back at Dipper and jogged over to him. "Are you alright? Are you okay? The doctors going to have my head mounted on a wall oh hell-"

Dipper clapped a hand over Bill's mouth, shushing him. "It's just a co-cold I'll be-" He paused, coughing into his shoulder, "Alright. God, I c-can't believe we forgot the window." He grabbed a pillow from behind him, throwing it onto his lap to hide his arousal. "Fuck, and I can't believe I j-just almost- in my dreams- oh god why did I w-wake up." He said softly, sighing, sniffing.

Bill exhaled before snorting and laughing loudly, sinking into the chair and crossing his legs. "Oh- god- I can't believe- I'm so sorry- let me-" he continued to laugh, in hysterics over their horrible situation.

As Bill laughed, Dipper found himself laughing soon after, the whole thing catching up with him as he covered his face with his hand, laughing and laughing. "I'm s-so sorry, god, we're a tr-train wreck." He said through his laughter, shaking his head.

"Nonono I'm sorry but-" Bill shook his head and stared down at his slacks, the lump slowly going away. "What an inconvenience. When will we be able to kiss without a distraction." He added. "Maybe I can strengthen your immune system so the cold doesnt get worse. Fu.. I'm so sorry." He grabbed his jacket from the chair and draped it over Dipper's blankets.

Dippers laughter faded as a smile found its way onto his lips. "Maybe when we get ba-back to the shack and my sister stops pestering you." He said quietly, biting the inside of his cheek. "Seeing as s-she doesn't live there as often any-nymore." He watched Bill drape his coat over Dippers blankets and pulled it up to his nose, breathing in Bill's scent. "Perhaps." He murmured, smiling over at Bill. A cough escaped him, making his shoulders shake. "God, mu-much worse in the waking world."

Bill groaned. "I want time to ourselves..." He whined a bit, crossing his legs. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently, sniffing and smiling at the boy cuddling his jacket. He glanced back at the door, again, sensing no one's presence. He swallowed and pulled back Dipper's blanket again, crawling into bed with him. "Lemme warm and heal you."

Dipper allowed Bill to crawl back into bed with him, shivering slightly. "Okay." He murmured, yawning. It was still dark outside, so he had to guess it was around four am. When Bill was comfortable he scooted close to the warm man, sighing in content, sniffing. "I hate stuffy n-noses." He muttered. "Colds in general, a-actually." He stifled a sneeze, his face screwing up for a moment. "And I can't believe I ca-caught one this quickly...."

Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper's chest and pulled him even closer before his hand trailed back to Dipper's waist. He leaned to press a kiss to Dipper's nose. He took his hand and placed it on Dipper's upper chest between them, closing his eye and starting to focus.

Dipper closed his eyes, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Bill's as he felt something go through him, and the pressure on his chest was lifted slightly. He breathed out, the stuffy nose he had less stuffy. "Thanks..." He murmured, smiling slightly.

"Mhm. That's all I have right now though. Want to sleep more?" Bill asked gently, his hand softly rolling over Dipper's shoulder and down his shoulder blade, placing back on his waist when he was done. "Mmh-I'm not sure if y-you want to pick up where we left o-of or.." He stumbled around his words and his cheeks turned a bit pink.

Dipper grinned and snorted, before coughing into the crook of his arm. "Bill, as much a-as I'd love to," he began, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around the man. "I don't think it's a go-good idea to wake up again with boners." He smiled embarrassedly. "We can try again wh-when were not in a hospital."

Bill whined a bit, closing his eyes and burrying his face into Dipper's neck. "Fiiine...." He whined, closing his eyes and sighing out. He sniffled as well, though he wasn't feeling sick. "I suppose we could just stay awake. We went to bed at six... And thats... Ten hours of sleep."

Dipper nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of Bill's head, smiling a little. "Yeah, okay. Cu-Cuddling sounds nice." He murmured, shivering a little bit still. He buried his nose in the man's hair, scooting closer to him. "I promise w-we'll have another time." He murmured by Bill's ear. "Okay?" He kissed the shell of Bill's ear.

"Alright..." Bill breathed, shivering. "You can't say that I can't neck with you and then kiss my ear... No fair." He rolled his shoulder's back and continued making high pitched noises for a moment before they faded and he tucked Dipper's head under his chin.

Dipper laughed a little, pressing against Bill. "Well maybe I pl-play dirty." He mumbled, smiling. He listened to his heartbeat quietly, counting. He reached a hand up, placing it onto Bill's chest.

"Y..you're cruel." Bill murmured, shifting at the feeling of Dipper's hand on his chest. He arched his back into the touch a little bit, still wary of hurting the boy. "Sadist." He teased.

"Oh, _I'm_  the s-sadist." Dipper laughed, enjoying how sensitive Bill still was. He turned his head, kissing Bill's collarbone through his shirt. "Maybe I am cr-cruel." He hummed, snickering quietly.

"You are." Bill responded, biting his lip and trying to hold back a moan from eliciting from his throat. Damn. "T...this proves it-" he breathed a bit shakily. His hand gripped the fabric on Dipper's waist as he began to breathe deep, trying to calm himself and prevent satisfaction to Dipper.

Dipper laughed, covering his mouth, and coughed a little. "This is re-really fun." He murmured, almost to himself. He shifted, pressing his body against Bill's. His hand went back to its place on the man's chest, and he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He laughed a little more, feeling a blush settle on his cheeks.

Bill whined again, cheeks turning rosey. "Dipper-" he breathed, not sure what else to do or say. He pulled back a bit and stared down at his chest and then back at Dipper's beautiful chestnut eyes. He licked his lips slow and shivered. "Cruel..cruel...you said you didn't want to _wake up_ with boners..." He murmured, trying to justify their actions.

Dipper stifled a small sneeze, then smiled, looking up to meet Bill's eye. "Yeah, true. It's n-not my fault, however, that you're re-reacting to such little things like kisses." He murmured, quietly scooting closer to the man. "I'm perfectly f-fine." That wasn't all true, but at least he wasn't shaking and falling apart like Bill was. He grinned at the thought of having the power to do that to him. He continued playing with the buttons on his shirt, fingers fumbling around, not quite undoing them.

Bill rolled his eye under his eyelid before opening it and huffing, leaning down to burry his nose in Dipper's fluffy auburn locks. He exhaled deeply and parted his lips, trembling expectantly and waiting for Dipper to unbutton his shirt.

Dipper felt Bill quivering underneath his fingertips, and hesitated, before slowly undoing one button, then two, sliding one hand underneath the thin shirt, trailing up Bill's chest. "Tell me if I p-pass over a bruise." He murmured, tracing the skin lightly with his fingertips. His heart was beating loudly in his throat, and he wondered if Bill could hear him.

"They won't hurt...u-unless you press down." Bill replied, relaxing into Dipper's touch and practically melting with relief at his skin being touched finally. He swallowed, his mouth starting to water a bit. "Ghh. You're good at making me squirm..." He chuckled out, inhaling a bit sharply.

"Good." Dipper breathed, softly, looking over Bill's features as he continued. His fingers traced small patterns up and down his chest, stopping when he was over his heart. Softly, he breathed out, reaching up with hand, tying to unbutton a few more buttons shakily, before he realized he couldn't with one arm in a sling, and Bill reached to help him. Dipper bit his lip as he glanced down, seeing light bruises and scars. "Mm..." He hummed quietly, continuing as he trailed down to Bill's stomach.

"G-good?" Bill breathed shakily, wincing at his stutter as he eased into Dipper's touch, feeling happy about the whole situation. He noticed Dipper's hesitation and breathed deep. "Whassamatter...?" He slurred, growing tired.

Dipper blushed slightly, and coughed. "I just..." He murmured, stopping his movements. He chewed on his lip, looking up at Bill for a moment. "I ah, I wanna do things with y-you, but it's a terrible si-situation and uh, yeah." He swallowed, dropping his eyes back to Bill's chest. "I dunno."

"Things....?" Bill muttered, shifting his hips a bit closer. He swallowed and was starting to have a hard time watching Dipper's eyes. The feeling of the man's fingers cross and trace his wounds made him shiver, and the areas he touched burned. "Wh...what kind...?"

Dipper swallowed, laughing nervously. "Don't make me say it..." He murmured, watching Bill's chest rise and fall. He traced a bit lower, over his ribs, past his belly button, stopping at his pants. "Urgh, you k-know," He mumbled softly, his cheeks heating up. "Things. Y-You." His fingers were trembling slightly. "Yeah. Um." Wow he was so bad at this.

"O-oh..." Bill realized what Dipper meant and nodded slow, swallowing a bit dryly as he forcibly held his hips still, Dipper's hands on his waistline causing his face to turn pink. He opened his eye and pulled his head back to stare down at Dipper, who looked just as flustered.

Dipper averted his gaze as Bill stared at him and he cleared his throat. "Mhm." He licked his lips, feeling warm all over, his face flushed. "I uh...Y-Yeah...." He was at a lost for words, so he carefully leaned forward, pressing into the man, and hid his face in the crook of Bill's neck. His breathing was mispaced, shaky. "Whoops."

Bill carefully, with a trembling hand, reached a hand to place on Dipper's shoulder blade, his fingers tracing small circles. He let his thumb take over the motion before blinking. "Have you ever before..?" He asked quietly.

The feeling of Bill's hand on his shoulder blade made him sigh out, and he hesitated bridge answering, shakily laughing. "A-Ah...n...no..." He breathed, glad his face was hidden. He was positive that his face was positively a cherry. Again. "I ha-haven't...." He murmured against Bill's neck.

Bill blinked slow, suddenly a bit more intrigued. "No? Hm." He hummed a bit, relishing in Dipper's shaky vocals. The breath on his neck made his hair raise a bit as his hand continued to massage Dipper's shoulder, gently, avoiding the bullet wound, but massaging the sore part. "I see..." He murmured.

"U-Uh huh." He laughed again, his hand still on Bill's chest. "Honestly I'm v-very new to a lot of th-this." Slowly, he slid his arm all the way into his shirt, wrapping it around his middle. A small sigh escaped his lips as Bill went over his bullet wound, and he bit his lip.

Bill winced when he noticed Dipper's reaction, though he was putting hardly any pressure down, he removed his hand and cupped Dipper's cheek. "Sorry. You okay?" He leaned down a bit to meet his nervous eyes.

Dipper met his eyes and felt his stomach flip. "U-Uh," He nodded slightly. "I'm okay. It didn't really hu-hurt..." He eyes kept glancing away from Bill's, unable to keep contact for too long without his entire body feeling like it was going to combust. "So-Sorry."

"Alright." Bill shifted and leaned his head down to press an extremely gentle kiss to Dipper's shoulder. "You got lucky..." He murmured against the cloth before pulling away. "You could have easily lost the ability to move your arm or to walk... I'm glad it didn't hit your spine...." He swallowed.

Dipper looked up at him, biting his lip. "Thank God." He murmured finally, a small smile playing out on his lips. His one hand still wrapped around Bill, he moved his other one, cupping Bill's cheek. "I was afraid I wasn't go-going to see you a-again. Left on ba-bad terms and then die." He laughed softly, brushing his thumb across Bill's cheek. "I'm so ha-happy you're here."

Bill laughed out, shaking his head. His eyes began to burn again. "Mmh... I'm happy as well." He leaned to press a kiss to Dipper's forehead, his breathing finally stabilizing.

Dipper closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, before pulling away and smiling at Bill. "I keep making you cry." He murmured, tilting his head. "I'm s-sorry." He leaned forward, kissing Bill quietly, before pulling away.

"It's not your fault." Bill breathed, closing his eyes and gently kissing Dipper back. He pulled away and kissed the boy's nose and jaw before sitting up a bit.

Dipper closed his eyes, feeling Bill sit up as he sighed softly, the feelings from earlier fading completely. The tight coiling in his gut went away, and he smiled tiredly. "Okay, B-Bill." He murmured, removing his hand from Bill's shirt.

Bill leaned against the pillow and made a soft huffing noise as he moved his arm over. "Put your head on my chest." He half suggested, sliding his arm under Dipper's neck.

"Okay." Dipper said, shifting and resting his head into Bill's chest. He closed his eyes and relaxed, reaching up and draping an arm over his stomach. "Hum..." He missed this. The closeness, the feeling of being together, side by side. After weeks of sitting by Dippers bed, Dipper really was happy that Bill was in bed with him. He let a soft sigh out. "I missed this..." He murmured.

"I missed this too." Bill sighed out, turning his head to nuzzle Dipper's hair, inhaling his scent. He exhaled heavily. "Excited to go home and see Mabel?" He laughed gently, kissing the top of his head. "I'll have to stop her from hugging you to death, hm?"

"Oh god, oh man," His heart beat picked up and he grinned. "I'm so excited. If the-there's a way to die, it's b-by one of her hugs." He said, laughing. Excitement made him grip Bill's shirt. "I miss her so m-much." He admitted, biting his lips. "I...I can't wait t-to see her...."

"I'm sure she's worried sick about you..." Bill added softly. "You should call her again and give her an update.." He suggested, burrying his nose into Dipper's hair as his hand resting on the man's shoulder drifted down a bit to his clavicle. His other hand moved over and placed on Dipper's waist, while Dipper's rested on his stomach. "Do you think she'll be nice to me?" He laughed a bit nervously. "I know we've been over this... but."

Dipper pushed himself up a little, turning and facing Bill. "I can tell you that sh-she'll love you." He said, his voice strong. "Last time I-I called, she told me she wa-wanted to meet you. Said sh-she had something for you." He raised his eyebrows. "She sounded happy and e-excited, keeps asking me about you..." He didn't tell Bill before, but twice a week for the three weeks they had been apart, he was able to call Mabel and talk to her. She would talk to him about Bill and about his condition, sometimes comforting him as he broke down crying. "By the w-way, your favorite color is yellow, right?" Dipper asked, smiling a little. "Mabel wanted me t-to ask."

"Oh- That's nice. I'm sure I'll love the girl." Bill grinned softly, shifting his hips a bit and moving his feet so they tangled with Dippers. "Hm? Oh- Yes. I like yellow." He replied, raising his eyebrows. "I wish I could wear it more, but it attracts too much attention." He pursed his lips and began to pet Dipper's hair.

"Well, you can wear it when we're home." He said softly, the words making him smile. Him and Bill, home. Their home. He liked that. "People in Gravity Fa-Falls are already pretty strange as it is, th-they won't think you wearing y-yellow would be out of the ordinary." He murmured, looking over Bill's face. The hand in his hair made him feel comforted, and he relaxed more into the man. "Two more days a-and we're out." He said softly.

"I'm excited!" Bill hummed happily, looking around the dark room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, though he wondered if he should go find a candle to light. "Two more days...." he breathed softly, closing his eyes again.

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

And two more days went by, in a blink of an eye. With the help of Bill, he was able to overcome his cold within that day, and as he was getting steadily better, the doctors released the boy on Friday, as they said they would. Dipper quickly signed his release papers, grabbed his prescription slip, bid the office a good day, and he was /free/. "I can't believe this is actually ha-happening." Dipper said, grinning wildly.

Bill happily strolled Dipper out of the hospital in a wheel chair before watching him shakily stand. He gave the chair to the nurse and offered an arm for Dipper to hold as they walked to the car. He was getting a little better, but still wasn't fantastic at long distances. "Goodbye you literal piece of hell." Bill turned and saluted the hospital with a flourish.

Dipper laughed, rolling his eyes. "You would kn-know, huh." He said, partly to himself. He walked around to the passenger side of the car, opening the door, and climbing in. The thought of him being in the back, bloody, the world swirling, smeared across the back of his mind but he shoved it down, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to leave Ch-Chicago." He breathed. Leave Chicago and his bad memories behind. It had been a month and a half since the incident, and he was getting better at recognizing when he was about to have a flashback, and ground himself. His hands nervously and ruthlessly tore at his cuticles as he waited for Bill to get into the car as well.

Bill plopped himself down into the drivers seat and looked at the wheel before his gaze drifted to Dipper, and he saw him biting and picking at his hands. Instantly his own hands shot forward to cup Dipper's, preventing him from picking at them. "You're okay. The car is a safe place to be." He breathed lowly, bringing the hands up to his face and pressing kisses to the knuckles of his fingers. He hummed before setting them back on Dipper's lap. Earlier, Bill had brought Dipper clean clothes, though Dipper's suit jacket was now useless, and had been tossed, he was dresses up nicely in the comfiest shirt both of them had, and simple grey slacks. "How about- this-" Bill grabbed the comforter from the back and dropped it on Dipped's lap. "For a safety blanket?" He smiled.

Dipper looked down at the blanket, before laughing softly. "I'll ne-never get over how kind you can be for being a d-demon." He said, pulling the blanket up and over him. It was summer and he probably would have to ditch the blanket soon enough but in the shade of the tall buildings, along with the cool air of the early hour, it was nice. He closed his eyes, holding tight, and felt excitement flare up within him. "Oregon, here we come!" He said into the blanket, his loud words muffled.

"Only to you, kid." Bill laughed out with a smile before throwing his fist in the air. "Oreg- AH-" he winced as he accidentally punched the roof of the car, and he reached to rub and suck on the sore knuckle. "Oregooon....." He whined a bit less enthusiastically, laughing weakly.

Dipper watched Bill, his eyes widening, before he broke out laughing, his chest burning as he leaned forward. "O-Oh my god--" He managed in between the laughs, "I ca-can't believe you." He sat back up slowly, grinning like a fool as he caught his breath. "I feel like it's a s-sign; wanna put the roof do-down?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bill grinned wide, pain suddenly forgotten. "Yes!!" He chimed happily, climbing out of the car. He walked to the front of the car, and unhooked top, letting it slide back. Bill tied it down before jumping back into the car and closing the door. God he was excited to get out of this dreadful city. What a day it would be. He glanced back at Dipper. "Better hold onto that blanket." Bill started the ignition, and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Dipper shifted so his feet were on top of the bottom of the sheet, and he held the blanket tightly as they started on their way. As they passed streets, the club, the alley, he felt himself drain of the terrors of the city, even if it was just for the moment. As the sign /You are now leaving Chicago!/ passed them, he looked back at the city, the skyline making him grin, hair whipping across his face. "Woo hoo!" He shouted to the air, laughing. Goodbye, Chicago.

Bill looked over at Dipper and laughed out, grinning twice as wide. This was the first time he had seen Dipper genuinely smile since they danced. His eyes were bright, full of hope and happiness as he drove. "Whoooo!!-Haha!" Bill joined in, letting the hair whip around his face as their car picked up speed.

✧✧✧✧

The sun stretched high into the high and then began dipping as hours passed, the breeze in their faces still pleasant as Dipper rested back into the seat. "We should think about stopping f-for the night." He called over the wind. "Sun's going down." He closed his eyes, humming.

Bill looked up at the sun and nodded. "Yeah." He looked around for a sign of where they were. After a moment he realized they were back in Ogden, and his feet were getting extremely stiff and sore. They had stopped for food a few times, but Bill only just counted in his head, and realized they had been driving for twelve hours. "Ughhh." He groaned. "Yeah, stopping is a swell idea." He replied quietly.

Around twenty minutes or so later, they had found a small hotel, and Bill had checked them in with his money. "Evening." He nodded to the woman, helping Dipper walk, using his arm to support him when he needed. "We should get you a cane." He said as he went to unlock the door of their room.

"Perhaps." Dipper responded, a bit amused at the thought of having a cane. It would complete his look. They walked into the room and he sat on the bed, looking around at the place. "I'm honestly r-really sick of hotels." He murmured, setting his suitcase down. Opening it, he looked through his things, before seeing the old notebook. "Oh god, w-wow, right. My book." He said softly, opening it. Almost immediately, he noticed other handwriting, little comments off to the side. He grinned. "So you re-really did read through it, huh..." He noticed most of the comments were in Latin, so he picked up his pen, quietly translating the comments underneath. "Interesting."

Bill leaned over Dipper and smiled at the paper, remembering his nose. He leaned down at gently draped his back over Dipper's, chin tucking on his neck. "I got bored." He shrugged before standing. "We can probably make it to the Idaho border tomorrow night, I don't imagine I want to drive much tomorrow." He stretched out his stiff legs before coughing into his fist a few times.

ipper glanced up at Bill coughed, a bit worried, but looked back down, focusing on the notes, changing some things. "I can try and drive tomorrow," He commented, skimming over a scene he totally forgot her wrote; the sex scene. He saw some notes by the messy handwriting of his, and quickly translated them, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"You're not driving." Bill hummed in reply, loosening his tie and throwing it onto the ground with disregard. He started to unbutton his waistcoat, sensing Dipper's flustered emotions, his grin grew wider and he shook his head.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bill grin and suddenly, he snapped his notebook shut, tossing it onto the ground. "Right. You ca-can feel my emotions." He said, embarrassed. He coughed slightly, carefully undressing as he fell quiet. "It's not m-my fault I had a good idea for a sex scene." He muttered. It technically was, but he was too tired to care.

"I already knew you wanted to engage in sex with me. It's not a surprise." Bill replied with a wide grin, dropping his gaze a moment later. He pulled open the sheets of the bed and crawled in, yawning loudly. "Ohh... My legssss." He complained, tucking them up into his stomach. He coughed again. Odd.

"Oh your legs huh." Dipper rolled his eyes, before looking back at Bill as he coughed. "And you're su-sure you can't catch a cold?" He asked, climbing into bed. The covers comfortably rested at his chin when he settled, and he watched Bill carefully.

"Mmhfh... Shhuttup..." Bill whined into the pillow, his eyes watering a bit from being closed so tight. He took a deep breath before showing his face again. "Don't know. Never have. Assumed I couldn't."

"Hm." He leaned forward, putting the back of his hand to Bill's forehead, and frowned. "We'll you feel okay." He murmured, pulling his hand back. Sleep was starting to pull at him, so he scooted closer to Bill. "Tell me if y-you get a runny nose." He teased softly, closing his eyes.

"Alright, /darling/." Bill teased back, exhaling before he moved and wrapped his arms around Dipper slowly. He was gradually starting to memorize where Dipper was sore. He pulled him close and whined. "I'm cold..."

Dipper snorted, pulling the man closer to him as he started to drift off to sleep. "Come here y-you big baby..." He mumbled, bringing the blankets up to their noses. Quietly, he pressed his forehead against Bill's, and tried to say something else, but it came out a soft slur of vowels as he slipped unconscious with no warning.

He woke up in his mindscape, and realized with a start that Bill hadn't fallen asleep yet. Black tar was slithering around his ankles. Every time one of the strands brushed against him, he felt a chill run up and down his spine. Without thinking, he snapped his fingers again, a small, indigo flame appearing in his palm. Energy practically bled into the flame, making Dipper feel weak, but he flicked his wrist down, the flames hitting the nightmares as he pulled himself away, starting to run. He heard it hiss, following him, the familiar sound of gunshots making his ice turn to blood. Then he thought of something, something from the deep edges of his mind. The question was, would it work? "Eccendant et urere malum!" He shouted shakily, thrusting his hand behind him. He felt a warm feeling, and glanced over his shoulder to see his hand engulfed in the flame, shooting at the tar, and his eyes widened. /It actually worked!/ A cast from his research actually worked!

Bill appeared soon after and looked over Dipper, who looked winded and he licked his lips. There were no sounds. No nightmares. They stood in void. When Bill stepped forward, the ground glowed with blue where he stepped. "Did you really just-" he looked around, swallowing. "Wow..."

Dipper was panting when Bill got there, hands on his knees as he catches his breath. Damn did he feel weak. "Yeah, uh, panicked and used a weird spell of some kind. I think." He said, standing up straight, before collapsing. "Forgot how much this took out of me just to get a little flame going." He laughed softly, feeling light headed. "Urgh...."

Bill walked to Dipper and couched, grabbing his forearms and hoisting him upward before he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself looking around at the ocean again. Dipper seemed to enjoy this place, so he hadn't spawned anything different. Plus the symbolism was swell. He let Dipper sink to his knees and he followed. "Still... I'm impressed. You didn't even need my help.." He bit his lip.

"You're help was greatly needed but I did what I could." Dipper replied, looking down at his hands, closing his eyes. "Oh man, am I going to have a headache in the morning." He muttered, leaning into Bill. "It was pretty cool though. You're right, my flames are ah, pretty. I suppose."

"Maybe. It shouldn't be too bad..." Bill breathed softly. "That's some powerful stuff, kid.." He breathed, lifting his hands to cup Dipper's head. "I'm proud." His heart swelled a bit, but was tinged with something else. He ignored it for now.

Dipper laughed softly, letting Bill hold his head. "Thanks? I guess? I'm not cut out for this magic thing, though." He said with a weak lopsided smile. He met Bill's eye and held eye contact for a moment, before looking down at his hands. "Never really thought my research would come in handy for stuff like that."

"Why not?" Bill tipped his head. "I think you're swell at magic." He grinned wide, settling back onto the sand, pulling Dipper onto him.

Dipper let himself get pulled down, and got comfortable on top of Bill, placing his hands on either side of his face. "Oh, probably because I don't like how I'll probably ever use it for situations where I'm scared shitless," He began, looking down at Bill. "Or perhaps that I can literally feel my energy being sapped." He shrugged, an easy smile on his face. "The little things."

"Humans aren't built for it." Bill explained, his head tipping back a bit. His hands slid down and rested on Dipper's lower back. "So I can understand. I'm surprise you can even cast it. I guess in your own mind it makes sense. Ever tried to do it in the real world?" He tipped his head a bit curiously.

"No." Dipper said, quirking his mouth. "I just started out, Bill. Did you expect me to like, throw fireballs at some nurse?" He chuckled a little, smiling down at the man. "I dont know if it would work all that well."

Bill rolled his eyes and gently reached to push Dipper's head away playfully. "Be nice." He teased. "I don't know either. Let's try when you're better!" Bill couldnt help but notice the biting feeling in his stomach.

"Hah, fine, fine." He said with a laugh, sticking his tongue out and licking Bill's hand. When the man jerked back, he grinned. "I grew up with a twin sister, I'm gonna lick your hand if you put it to my mouth." He said, shifting on his hands.

Bill raised an eyebrow, mouth agape in surprise. He began to laugh loudly and wiped his hand off on Dipper's cheek. "You're gross." He snorted. "I like it." He mostly said to tease the boy.

Dipper avoided Bill's hand the best he could, laughing and sitting up, dragging his sleeve over his cheek. "Could be Mabel. She tries to lick your face." He crossed his legs, the warm sand underneath him making him feel at ease.

Bill whined a bit at Dipper leaving him and his hands felt empty. He pouted a bit and sat up to join him. "That's gross in a different way. I don't want Mabel to lick my face. You...? Hm." Bill grinned, still trying to get a rise out of him.

Dipper scrunched his nose, rolling his eyes. "You're gross." He said, his cheeks tinting pink. A small chuckle escaped his lips though, and he tilted his head back, staring at the sky. "Someone's getting desperate." He said in a sing-song voice.

"True." Bill replied through a sneer. "I'm always desperate, you should know." He added, tipping his head curiously as he watched Dipper, especially noticing his elongated neck. "gh."

"What?" Dipper asked, looking back over at Bill, a smirk on his face. "You okay there, desperate?" He asked teasingly. He noticed Bill was watching over him, and felt oddly exposed.

Bill rolled his eyes and reached forward to grab Dipper's waist, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and harshly tugging him back into his lap. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into Dipper's side. "I'm great." He replied, smiling and kissing the muscle behind his arm.

Dipper yelped slightly as he was pulled into Bill's lap, before smiling and shaking his head. "That's good. For a moment there you sounded like you were choking." He teased, looking over his shoulder down at Bill. The arms around his waist made him feel secure, so he wrapped his arms around Bill's, and looked forward, sighing happily.

Bill rolled his eyes and unhooked his arms to playfully jab Dipper in the sides. "You're being feisty." He observed quietly, tipping his head back and forth before wrapping his arms back around the boy.

A loud squeak made Dipper squirm when Bill jabbed his side, and he tried to get out of his lap but Bill's arms were around him again, keeping him close. A bit more hesitant now, Dipper shrugged. "Maaaaybe I'm feeling feisty. After all, I'm out of the hospital. I don't have to feel like I'm supposed to be quiet and fragile anymore." He said, sitting up a little straighter.

"You're in a dream anyway." Bill hummed, pressing his lips to the middle of Dipper's collarbones through his shirt. He hummed contently as his fingers began to massage the boy's waist gently, tapping his fingers.

"True, true." He looked around the area they were in, breathing out softly, before looking back at Bill. "You sure are a strange demon." He said finally, tilting his head to the side. "I don't understand why there's such thing as a dream demon, but...This is nice."

"How so?" Bill asked, puffing up his cheeks and feeling a bit offended. "What's there to understand? We... exist?" Bill furrowed his eyebrows, confused at the writer's musings.

"I don't know. I just, a demon just for dreams. It's an interesting thought." He said, tapping his fingers on his leg. "It's kinda like how there's a job specific for making sure bottle caps are perfectly fitting the bottle. A specific thing, a specific demon." He looked over Bill. "But you're more than just a small job, huh. Dream demon, a pretty big deal. Then there's the overlapping of other demons like Malphas, where you can deal with memories in some way..." He murmured, trailing off into his own thoughts.

"I... suppose...I guess I see what you mean. How each demon has they're own realm... right? Mine, the dreams and the mind...others..." He shrugged. "I never really bothered to seek into it." He chuckled out. "I'm glad you think it's cool though. At this point i could care less. I'm only keeping my powers to protect and care for you."

"So it's kind of moot now." Bill laughed, burying his face into Dipper's chest.

Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes. "You've been alive for this long and you haven't thought about your existence?" He asked, burying his nose into Bill's hair. He fell quiet, listening to the waves. Then he spoke again. "I know I've said this before but...I can't believe you're giving up being a demon." He said softly. "The abilities you have are so incredible, look at what you've done, just for me! You can help so many people, but you'd rather put it all away for me, who's gonna die anyway." He said with a small laugh. "It's confusing."

"I am my existence. What's to think about?" Bill murmured in reply. He listened to Dipper speak calmly, and waited until he was finished to say anything. "I don't want to help other people. I could care about other people." He continued.

"Oh no, that's so terrible. Caring about another person." Dipper snorted softly, leaning into Bill. "You're gonna live a lonely life if you never let yourself get attached to people. Sure, they die, but they live on in your memories." He shrugged slightly.

"It's not as swell. It hurts to watch the memories." Bill swallowed. "I don't care about other humans." He mumbled into Dipper's shirt, pulling him a bit closer by his waist. "I don't like being around them. Only you..."

Dipper smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You know that won't always be the case." He said, a faint twisting in his stomach. "I'm not immortal like you are, you need to learn to let others into your life." The words slightly pained him to say, but Bill knew that Dipper wasn't going to be around forever. "There are humans out there that are amazing, and could be better than I am. You gotta just...accept that things aren't going to be the same forever."

Bill's grip on Dipper tightened, and he buried his face into the boy's chest, settling on saying nothing. He didn't want to talk about Dipper dying. He wanted Dipper to stop telling him there was something better. He wanted to die with Dipper. He pulled even tighter, not letting himself tremble and hardly breathing. The boy wasn't being fair.

Dipper didn't notice the silence at first. "I know you'll find another person to love. You're incredible, it's easy to fall for you." Suddenly Dipper cut off his voice, biting the inside of his cheek as he felt Bill hold onto him tightly. His breath wavered as he closed his eyes, burying his face into Bill's hair. "Sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry." His throat closed up.

Bill began to tremble, loosing a bit of composure. He pulled away, eyes a bit watery as he stared up at Dipper, his fingers balling into the fabric of his jacket. "You keep saying that like it's fine. that you'll die. That I'll be fine. Dipper- you don't get it. I've never loved anyone else. Ever. A million years and Only you." Bill breathed. "I never want to belong to anybody else." He sniffed and looked away, detaching his shaky hand to hold it up, showing him the ring. "Yours...." He breathed. "That's all I ever want to be. And if you think I can fall in love with someone else so easily, you're mad." He huffed and buried his face back into Dipper's shirt.

Dipper opened his eyes, looking at the man, swallowing hard. _A million years and only you._  The words still shocked him, that /he/, of all people, changed Bill. He bit his lip and pulled back slightly, gently taking Bills hand, and lifted it to his lips. Quietly, he kissed the ring, a soft, light gesture. "And I'm only yours." He murmured, holding the man's hand tightly. "You're mine. Mine and...mine only." He swallowed again, dryly. There was a lump in his throat.

Bill pulled away, lips parted. "You're a hypocrite." He laughed weakly, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. "We'll... Figure something out... When the time comes... Let's not think about it now." He reached his shaking hands to Dipper's shoulder's, pulling him down and tucking his head in the crook of the man's neck while his hands went to link around his back again.

Dipper held tight onto Bill, sighing softly as he let his chin settle on top of the man's head. His arms draped over Bill's shoulders, and he began singing softly, a small tune he learned when he was younger. "If I could just hold your charms, again in my arms, then I would be content..." He began, almost laughing at his terrible song. "Mmm... mmm... mmh....hm...Boy of my dreams, it's you..." He sang bits and pieces of the song softly, changing the lyrics to fit as he slowly faded out. "Sorry, it's not a very good...I liked it when I was younger." He mumbled into Bill's hair.

"It's not... It's beautiful... Quaint." Bill murmured softly into his shoulder, still shaking at the idea of Dipper dying again. The idea of the feeling of loosing his presence again making his blood run cold. Bill had never felt true fear until that day. He swallowed dryly, his entire body feeling weak and hollow. Though, he was comforted by Dipper's voice.

Dipper knew he screwed up. He screwed up majorly, scaring Bill. He pulled back, before scooting out of his grasp gently, out of his lap. "Hey, hey..." He murmured, gently taking Bill's head into his hands. His thumbs brushed across his cheeks, back and forth, soothingly. "I'm here, and I'm alive, and I'm yours. I'm not going to leave your side for a long, long time." He said softly, looking at the man. Carefully, he moved one hand to the side of Bill's shoulder, and shifted them so they were laying in the warm sand, close to one another. "I'm here. I love you." He whispered, his other hand not leaving Bill's cheek.

Bill complied, his arms and hands feeling upset and empty when Dipper left. He felt even more hollow, though when Dipper cupped his cheeks, his eye snapped up. He began to nod furiously, tears welling up in his eye as he reached to wipe and rub at it with his sleeve. He obliged as Dipper pulled them down and he stared at him, muttering slow to himself before licking his lips. "I-I love you too...."

Dipper hated seeing Bill cry, and the fact that he kept making him cry made his gut twist. "Hey, hey it's okay. Don't cry." He shifted closer, pressing a kiss to Bill's eyepatch. "I'm here, and alive, and well." He smiled at the man, his thumb brushing across his cheek still. "Te amo, te amo, somnium demon." He whispered, nodding.

"Te amo, o impar humana..." Bill replied, rubbing at his eye again as his hands nervously reached out to Dipper, wanting to touch him and hold him close.

Dipper laughed, shaking his head as he felt sand find its way into his auburn curls. "True, I am pretty odd, huh?" He said, grinning softly. "I've cheated Death twice now, and I'm in love with a demon. Pretty odd indeed." He shifted closer to Bill, his legs against the other man's, his free hand rubbing soothingly circles into Bill's shoulder.

Bill threaded their legs together, shoes knocking. He sighed softly at Dipper's touch, relaxing. "You _have_ cheated death twice... Hm." He smiled. "I'm glad he's been so kind." Bill leaned to press a soft kiss to the bridge of Dipper's nose.

His eyes fell closed, letting the man kiss his nose, and continued to smile. "Me too. I wonder how many more times he'll let me cheat." He laughed quietly, a small chuckle. A soft breeze made him sigh, the warm sand and cool breeze easing the tension slightly. 

"Hopefully none... I don't know if I could handle you dying again." Bill laughed out weakly, reaching a hand to thread trough Dipper's hear, almost using him as an anchor. He breathed out, trying hard to steady his exhales.

Dipper leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Bill's lips, lingering for a moment. "Well I know thay whatever happens, I can make it through it. I have you by my side, and that in itself gives me strength."

"That's cheesy." Bill replied, though the comment did make him giddy. He smiled and chuckled.

"You missed."

"You have to realize by now, I'm a writer, it's in my blo--" Bill leaned down suddenly and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to Dipper's soft lips.

Dipper kissed him back, before pulling back. "You're...hah." He shook his head slightly. "You're a big nerd and I love your kisses." He said, smiling.

"You're so rude. I should wake you up for that one. I like your kisses too." Bill chimed, laughing playfully and sighing, glancing down at the sand. He sat up, patting Dipper's shoulder before looking down at the sand. He stood and walked close to the shore before picking up a small seashell he saw in the water. He dusted off the sand from it, and wiped off the water on his palms and pants. It was a nice, peach colored shell, circular and with an almost fin at the end of it. He turned and walked back to Dipper, sitting down. "Here. I'm a sucker for momentos." He handed the boy the object. "You'll wake up with it."

Dipper sat up and watched Bill, and blinked, taking it and turning it over in his hands. "Really?" He asked. He didn't think it was possible to do that. The shell was smooth, a brilliant color, and he couldn't help but smile and run his thumb over the shell. "Thank you..." He murmured, holding the momento close to his chest.

"I can make it happen." Bill nodded fast, grinning. He watched Dipper, almost unconsciously, as the salty air whipped his hair around gently, his clothes and collar ruffling as well. Dipper really was something.

Dipper looked up at Bill, holding the shell tight. "Interesting..." He murmured, setting his hand into his lap. Suddenly, he blinked. "Bill." He said softly, meeting his eye. "Could you do me a favor?" His stomach twisted into knots at the thought of what he was going to ask, but he didn't back down.

"Mmh...? Sure...? What is it?" Bill asked, tipping his head as his heart began to beat fast and his stomach coiled out of nerves.

Dipper hesitated for a moment, before speaking again. "Er...I was wondering if you could, I dunno..." He sighed, looking up at Bill. "I feel like, I just, you're always in your human form and I don't know, maybe you could take a break and just...be in your original form? For a little?" He cringed at his stumbling over words. "I just feel like...I should probably get over your normal form completely...You don't have to if you don't want to." He added quickly. "I just thought, maybe it'd be a good idea. Maybe."

Bill stared out into the ocean for a moment, folding his legs and considering his answer. He didn't much mind his human form anymore, and was a little disgusted with the fact that he preferred it now. He breathed deep for a moment. Maybe it'd be good. Plus it was easier to gain power in his old form. "You can't cuddle with a triangle. But you can try..." He laughed out, shaking his head. "Sure. Why not-- it'd be healthy for you to get used to the real me anyway." He grinned wide before he jumped up. His form folded in on itself and back out, revealing his triangle form. He decided not to float though, and instead dropped onto the ground. "Tadaaa~" he did little jazzhands, feeling a bit awkward.

Dipper watched Bill carefully, and felt the familiar sting of fear shoot through him, but shoved it down, looking over his form. "How...how long as it been? Since you've been in your ah, original form?" Dipper asked slowly, relieved his voice didn't waver. The sight was really odd.

Bill's eye squinted. "Not sure, not sure... A little over a month maybe?" He replied, body flashing with each syllable, plopping down into the sand. He faced Dipper. "I can feel your fear. It's alright." He blinked.

"Oh...sorry." He said softly. "It's still ah, a bit...mrrh." He watched Bill flash with every word he spoke, the echo of his voice making him feel weak. He really needed to get over this. Carefully, he reached out, touching Bill. His fingertips felt somewhat numb, little pinpricks of static as he felt the triangle. "Interesting..." He mumbled, moving his hand down over the yellow shape. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling, but he soon was used to it. He pulled his hand back, seeing his fingertips tremble slightly. "I imagined you would feel like the side of a pyramid, like bricks." Dipper said finally, his other hand rubbing the shell.

Bill jumped a bit, black fingers digging into the sand and feet pointing at Dipper touching him. It definitely wasn't unpleasant... Just.. Surprising. He'd never had a human touch him in this form before. He placed a hand on his own front, blinking down at it. His arms shrugged. To the best of their ability. He tried to lower his voice as well, though it was hard. He brushed the sand off his fingers before extending his hand to Dipper. "Hold it."

His eyes stared at the little black hand, and he couldn't help but smile a little, at the sight. He reminded himself that Bill was still just a small triangle with little limbs. Yes, he had the power to scare him beyond belief, but his form was still just a triangle. Taking a deep breath, he held his hand out, grabbing ahold of Bill's hand. He could feel the tingle, the numbness, but it wasn't as strong as when he was touching Bill's body itself. "Holding it." He confirmed softly, nodding. His eyes glanced back up to Bill's eye.

"Not threatening in the least." Bill blinked. "I'm winking." He laughed, though it was a bit more annoying than usual, and he cringed a bit. "Whoah." He rolled his eye before he scrunched it up in a bit of a disgruntled manner.

Dipper was slightly startled by the loud laughter, echoing and vibrating through his being. His heart leapt to his throat and he was scooting back, staring at Bill. "Not in the slightest." He said quickly, trying to calm down. /Stop stop stop this is Bill, he's your love, get over this, his laugh is genuine, not the crazy laugh that made you afraid--/ He swallowed hard. "Yeah, I see how it's a bit hard to wink in that form, huh." He said quietly, biting the inside of his cheek. "Sorry, I'm sorry. This is gonna take a bit."

Bill blinked slow before repeating the process, only this time, he waited until Dipper blinked to change. Now he was sitting there in the sand, knees tucked into his chest, hand still holding Dipper's. "Sorry kid." He nodded slow. "I understand. I don't want you to feel like you're scared of me, but I understand." He nodded and leaned to press a kiss to Dipper's temple. "Plus I can't kiss you in that form." He smiled.

In a blink of the eye, Bill was in his human form again, and he let out a breath, closing his eyes. His heart still pounded in his chest. "We should keep trying, some other nights. I just...need to get used to you. Honestly, you aren't bad in your original form, it's just..." He trailed off. "The trademark things that scared me when I was younger. But I know I can get over that." He squeezed Bill's hand, closing his eyes. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"In your own time, kid." Bill responded gently, using his other hand to pat Dipper's shoulder. "I'm not gonna expect you to just suddenly be fine with it. Let's work on it later though. When you can walk and talk better. You don't need childhood trauma on your plate as well."

Bill looked around for a moment. "You've been asleep for so long. Hm. The one night we're not doing something intimate." He grinned, laughing sarcastically.

Dipper rolled his eyes, thankful that the echo of Bill's normal voice was gone for now. "Well don't you have the worst luck." He said, a bit teasingly. "Desperate." He added, almost under his breath. A grin spread across his features.

Bill rolled his eyes and used his hand to gently thump Dipper on the back of his head. "Asshole." He retorted. "Wanna wake up? The sooner we get to Oregon, the sooner you get to see Mabel." Bill grinned, a bit excited to meet the gal himself.

Immediately Dipper gasped, and found himself staring at the ceiling of the hotel room. "Agh, Bill, come on!" He turned, shoving the other man awake. "We go-gotta go see Mabel!" The thought of seeing his twin again made him wake up fast, and he was sitting up, running a hand through his messy curls. "We gotta hurry. You n-need to meet her." He said, slowly pushing himself up, off the bed. He realized, though, his hand was clutching something tightly, and looked down, seeing a peach colored shell.

A smile tugged at his lips as he held it up. It really was real.

He kissed the shell quickly, and stood with a soft grunt.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Bill groaned loudly and stretched, continually groaning throughout it. "You didn't even agreeeee...." He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Rude awakening." He said up and wheezed for a moment before rustling his hair and adjusting his eyepatch, looking over at Dipper. "What is it now then? A flower, a ring, a rock and a shell." He chuckled.

"And I st-still have all of them." Dipper replied, opening his suitcase. He pulled out a new shirt and pants, and carefully tucked the shell underneath some clothes, before dressing. He decided to go with a blue button-down, and a brown vest. Black slacks were a bit hard to pull on, but he managed, and soon he was dressed. "Honestly, I'm f-falling behind in the gift-giving thing." Dipper joked. "I need to catch up."

Bill sat up in the bed and folded his arms a bit angrily, looking like a pouting child. "It's alright. I have my ring!" He did smile a bit though at the comment.

Dipper smiled, shrugging. "I want to give you something else." He said quietly, snapping his suitcase shut. He turned to Bill, who was still in bed. "Come oooon, Gravity F-Falls awaits our return!" He said, urging the other man to get up.

"Kiss me first!" Bill pouted, remaining still with his eyebrows furrowed. He puffed up his cheeks indignantly and looked Dipper over.

Dipper blinked, putting a hand on his hip and he stared the man down. "Get up and I-I'll consider it." He responded, raising an eyebrow, setting his suitcase on the floor.

"You raise an hard bargain." Bill huffed and he pursed his lips, complying a moment later. Bill stood and strolled to his own suitcase, swaying his hips a little, trying to make Dipper regret telling him to come to him.

Dipper watched Bill quietly, eyebrow still raised. "Are you gonna come over h-here or what?" He asked, smiling. The way he was swinging his hips made him almost laugh, amusing him.

"Maybe." Bill opened the lid of his own suitcase and grabbed a new waistcoat, this one black with grey pinstripes. He grabbed his other one, tossing it into the pile before he buttoned his white shirt and slid on the waist coat, buttoning fast, the plastic threading about his fingers.

Dipper waited a few more moments before groaning and forcing his feet to move, slowly walking over to the other man as he busied himself with his buttons. "You're impossible." Dipper said, grabbing Bill's halfway buttoned waistcoat by its collar, and pulled him down into a kiss. He didn't bother to stand on his tip toes, knowing it would only hurt, so he made Bill come to him.

Bill smiled happily into the kiss, his hands reaching to cup Dipper's cheeks, thumbs sliding over his cheek bones. He pulled back and kissed Dipper's temple. "Thank you." He murmured before standing up straight and adjusting his shirt, finishing buttoning his waistcoat. He strolled to the night stand and grabbed his clothes from before, Looking down at his wrinkled pants. He shrugged before tossing them in the case and zipping it up. "And we're off! I paid for the room last night." He explained. "Also." He snapped his fingers and a cane appeared, it was black, and had a blue grip at the bottom. "For you." He handed it to him. "Because I got some extra power last night, I can conjure this and the shell." He picked up both their suitcases after handing Dipper the key as well.

Dippers eyes widened, and he carefully took the cane into his hands, looking over it. "Well..." He murmured, his thumb running over the smooth black. "Now I can be like you. E-Except actually have a purpose for one." He said with a small laugh, placing the cane on the floor, and began walking to the door. The cane worked well enough, so he smiled. "Nice."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Fair enough." He walked trough the door when Dipper opened it and let the boy close it as well, as his hands were full. He carried the suitcases out to the car while Dipper brought the key to the front desk. He set them down, popped the trunk, and placed the cases gingerly before looking back at the building. Waving at Dipper who was walking out to him. "A day and a half and we're there."

"I'm excited." Dipper said, grinning. He walked to the car, his cane tapping on the sidewalk pleasantly. It was actually very helpful, making his steps easier to take. He stopped by the side of the car, looking over at Bill. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a good day." He said with a smile. The sun was out, shining brightly as a nice breeze blew across his cheeks.

"I think so too." Bill watched Dipper intently, and smiled at his better walking. It was obvious how happy he was to see Dipper walking without a heavy limp. He opened the passenger seat for Dipper with a flourish.

Dipper laughed, nodding to Bill. "Thank you v-very much." He murmured, climbing into the car. He held onto the cane in his hand tightly, and closed his eyes. _So close...._  He was excited to sleep in his messy room again, papers and such everywhere. He was excited to be surrounded by trees instead of buildings. And Mabel...He grinned. "Let's go!"

"Let's go!" Bill replied, shaking his head and chuckling. He closed the door and strolled to the driver's side, pulling out the keys and twirling them on his fingers before he caught them and slid into the car, starting the ignition. "Wanna go somewhere for breakfast? I just realized we didnt grab anything...hm.."

"Sure thing! Let's get out of this town, first though. I'm not terribly hungry. Unless you are?" He asked, turning to look at Bill. "We can grab something here...."

"I could survive driving for an hour or two. We didn't have much of a dinner either. You sure?" Bill rolled his neck to look at Dipper, accelerating and glancing back to the road. "I'm feeling a bit nauseous anyway."

"Really? That's not good." Dipper said, frowning. "If you feel sick you should probably not...drive." Honestly he wanted to drive, though he knew Bill would never. He coughed. "My appetite is usually small anyway. But yours..."

Bill laughed. "You're not driving, sorry." He tapped his fingers on the wheel when they arrived at a stop light. "I'll survive." He nodded a bit slow, reaching for the radio and clicking it on, but keeping it quiet.

"Okay, if you're sure." Dipper replied, closing his eyes. The two fell into a peaceful silence as they drove.

An hour passed and Dipper was finishing off his breakfast, a cup of coffee and a bagel. He was humming to the song that was playing, tapping on his cane. Dipper leaned back and looking at the mountains. "Gotta admit, the view is nice." He murmured, smiling. "Have you spent much time in Utah?" 

"No." Bill laughed, his head tipping back. "No, you're right. Though, the mountains are pretty. The people would try to exorcise me the moment I walked in." He snorted.

Dipper grinned, rolling his eyes. "Incredible. Do those even work on you?" He asked, wondering if his six months of research back in high school on exorcisms were a waste of time after all. _Didn't really think they'd work anyway._  He pursed his lips.

"They tickle." Bill replied simply, pursing his lips. "Humans are hilarious." He continued driving, setting his cup in between his thighs.

Dipper mentally took a note. _Exorcisms have no effect._ Immediately after, he blinked. _Wait whoa, okay, stop that._  He shifted in his seat, looking out on the road they were on. It was fairly empty, the only cars he could see being way ahead of them, small specks. He hummed and turned his head, looking over at Bill. "Humans are hi-hilarious, hm? Yet you would become one if you had th-the chance?" He asked.

Bill sensed his uneasiness and his heart began to pound as he read into Dipper's thoughts. _Exorcisms have no effect_  he had to force himself not to slam on the brakes. His hands trembled and he gripped the wheel tighter. "Hm? For you, anything." He smiled. _Did Dipper want him gone? Was it from seeing his earlier form? It couldn't be._

Dipper smiled, rolling his eyes. "Don't get too s-sappy there." He said, stretching and yawning. With a satisfied noise, he relaxed back into the seat, before perking up. "Oh, I need to wr-write..." He murmured, turning in his seat and grabbing his messenger bag. Quickly, he pulled out his notebook, grabbed a pencil, and began scribbling on a new sheet of paper. "Thanks for the no-notes you put here, by the way." He commented, smiling sideways at the man.

"Course." Bill replied casually, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He decided to stay out of Dipper's thoughts, told himself it was nothing, and pressed on. He was stuck between talking to distract himself or not talking because he felt like he was gonna hurl. He settled on the prior. "What are you gonna write about?" He asked casually. Eyes on the road, eyes on the road...

"Well, not writing anything new. Revisions on pa-past chapters. Actually..." He paused, putting the end of his pencil to his lips, thinking. "I want to write a n-new scene but I don't know how to end it. Right now they're in Ch-Chi-Chicago," He spat the word out, angry that he stuttered so horribly. "But I don't...want to have a m-mob scene anymore. Should I have a dance scene?" He said, grinning. He noticed the man was sitting up straighter, almost tense, staring straight ahead. His face was stony. Dipper bit the inside of his cheek, tilting his head. "Hey, Bill, are you o-okay?" He asked, setting his pencil down on his paper.

The aching, nervous feeling moved to Bill's lungs and he coughed a few times, keeping his eyes open on the road while he coughed into his elbow. He pulled back. "Dancing sounds good." He was amazed at how calm he was seeming, though he sense Dipper's wariness. "Hm? Oh- just a- feeling a bit s..sick still." He nodded slow and blinked.

Dipper swallowed dryly. "Sick huh..." He frowned, leaning over and placing the back of his hand to Bill's forehead, getting his temperature. "You feel okay, I guess. A bit cl-clammy. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked, concerned. 

Bill flinched a bit out of nerves and then licked his lips. "Yeah- I don't feel like I should let you." He ginned. "You have the license but you can't put feet down without pain- So- I'll drive." He replied simply, shrugging. "I don't feel sick enough to not."

Dipper watched Bill flinch, and his frown deepened, but he moved away. "Okay...Honestly, I could probably do i-it..." He murmured, sitting back and picking up his pencil again. "Well if you feel e-especially sick, we can pull over." He reminded Bill.

"I know, I know." Bill swallowed dryly, adjusting his weak knees.

Another five hours of quiet radio, and quiet conversations, and Bill had forgotten about the debacle from earlier. The two had stopped to get dinner, and were driving to find a motel. They hadn't really eaten out much, but their food supply when they came surely ran out. Bill picked at a small deli sandwich as he drove, though he was hardly touching it, and blamed it on being sick still. For some reason something was burning. He didn't particularly enjoy it. And he'd already told DIpper he felt sick. Though it was worse with his earlier intrusion. He swallowed tightly.

They had pulled into a bit of a bigger hotel, for special, as it was their last night, and Bill sat down on the bed, placing the hardly eaten, wrapped sandwich on a desk and turning to Dipper as he began to loosen his tie, licking his lips. He decided not to mention his aching legs. "How's your food?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. Dipper had finally gotten his appetite back. The idea made Bill smile a bit, though the idea of finding Dipper endearing right now made his stomach turn a bit. What would he do tonight? He coughed under his breath, keeping it quiet.

Dipper had definitely noticed something was off about Bill. He tried not to see how he barely touched his food, how he coughed often. A part of him wanted to bring it up but he knew Bill wouldn't want to talk about it, so instead, he answered the man. "It was splendid." He said, smiling. "Who knew a simple grilled cheese could be made so well?" He unbuttoned his vest, shrugging it off as he set his cane off to the side, before turning to Bill. "Hey, Bill?" He asked, his voice getting a little softer.

"I'm glad." He smiled softly before he heard Dipper's voice through the couple of seconds of awkward silence, the sound of the air conditioner drawling on. "Yeah?" Bill raised an eyebrow and followed, unbuttoning his vest and shrugging it off, tossing it a bit carelessly off to the side. He sniffed a bit and rubbed at his eyes as he waited for Dipper to continue speaking.

"Wanna try th-the...the original form thing again?" Dipper asked, shifting on his feet. "We don't have to, I just thought I could try again. Learn some more things." His eyes trailed off to the wall, and he reached up, his arm wrapping around his stomach and holding his other arm.

"I...I don't think that's the best idea right now." Bill laughed out a bit nervously, running a hand through his hair before it dropped to his side with a thump.  Bill walked to the bed and sat down, folding his ankles.

Disappointment made Dippers hand drop to his side, and he nodded slightly. "Okay, Bill." He said softly. "If you'd rather not, I u-understand." He walked over to Bill, sitting beside him, and looked at his shoes. "Are you hungry...?" He asked, his hands wringing together, a clear sign he was anxious. Bill wasn't okay, he could tell.

"Not really." Bill shrugged and pursed his lips. "I'd... really rather just sleep this sickness off." He breathed a bit shakily, nodding, nervous to touch Dipper. Dipper didn't want him to touch him.

Dipper nodded, looking over at Bill, and hesitated. Should he hug the man? He really seemed stiff, as if the presence of Dipper being close to him was making him uncomfortable. Instead, he sighed, standing, stretching. "Alright, let's sl-sleep then." He winced at the dull pain in his legs, but shook it off as he slowly moved, kicking his shoes off and pulling the bed sheets back, climbing in. "Come on, you." He said, a faint smile on his face.

Bill blinked down at him, his emotions confused at the moment. Why...? He considered reading Dipper's thoughts again, but figured it wouldn't be worth the time or energy. God what was he going to do in the dream tonight. He licked his lips before kicking off his shoes and climbing down into the bed, staring at Dipper curiously.

Dipper stared right back, before sighing and leaning forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Bill's lips. He pulled back after a moment, frowning. "You're impossible to read, you know that? What's going on in that brain o-of yours?" He asked, reaching up and tapping Bill's temple lightly. He dropped his hand back onto his pillow, looking over the demon's features.

Bill's eyes widened a bit at the kiss, and his heart ached a bit to wrap his arms around Dipper. But he digressed, his chest burning painfully still. His mouth tasted like iron. Hm.

"Your stutter is getting better." He replied softly, looking into the man's eyes without breaking contact, trying to show confidence.

Dippers stomach twisted as Bill dodged his question, and he forced a small smile onto his face. "Yeah, it has, h-huh?" He murmured softly, breaking the eye contact between them as he turned his face towards the pillow. "I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?"

Bill nodded. "Alright." He swallowed before turning to click off the lap. He curled over to his side. "See you in your dreams~" He purred a bit, not sure what to take them to. Their place maybe. He thought of something new to place in it. Though there wasn't much else to think of. Memories possibly. Something to do. Something to distract. Something to remember. Bill decided on settling with memories again, mostly so that he could think and meditate for a moment. After burning weak, angry memories, Bill looked around and blinked, suddenly standing behind a tree, watching the two of them sit on the hood of the car, Bill smoothing Dipper's hair back and telling him about the big Dipper. He smiled, though his chest ached. This couldn't be fake. This couldn't be part of an elaborate plan- Maybe it was a new development..

Dipper saw it was them on the roof of their car. Blinking, he looked around for Bill, but couldn't find him. "Hmm." He turned, watching the memory play out, and laughed a little. "Mabel..." He was definitely going to get his twin back for getting his birthmark so wrong. His gut still twisted though; What was wrong with Bill?

Bill watched them before swallowing. His image flickered a bit at burning in his lungs and he rolled his eyes before snapping once, the image of them fighting appearing. Less than a word came in before he snapped again, this time, the one where they were laying in the field, kissing. He almost laughed. A memory inside a memory. Silly. He watched them before it began to grow a bit awkward. Once more snapping. This time though, he stood in the gazebo again, He looked around and saw Dipper. He leaned against the railing. "Sorry for the slip up." He folded his arms, not sure how to explain himself. His image was still flickering slightly.

The flashing of memories, one after the other, made Dipper's head hurt slightly at how fast everything changed, and he reached up, grabbing his head with one hand as the world flicked one more time, and they were in the gazebo. Dipper turned, his hand still tangled in his hair as his headache subdued, and his eyes widened when he watched Bill's form flicker. "Bill, you're not okay, what's going on?" He asked, dropping his hand and stepping forward. He reached his hand out, but stopped before he touched Bill, seeing him flicker a few more times, like a lightbulb that was going out. He realized slowly that the world around them was the same. "B-Bill..."

Bill licked his lips slowly, nervously considering his answer. "I'm- It's alright." He began to cough again, his flickering lasting for a few more moments. "Just-" He swallowed through his coughs. "One moment--" He was almost grateful for the cough, though he could tell it was only making Dipper more worried. "I̷̞ ͓̠̯̘̭̟m̨͇͔͖i̫͇̝̥̪-̴̪̞̖̩  
̯" A glitch. "g̱͙̺̰̓ͭh̴͕̤͙t̛͉̠͉̥ͩ̽-̰͎͖̲̙̙ͫ̔́ͨ̒̀ ҉̫̯̟̬̳̮̱w͚͕̪̺̗̬̒̽̿̎̓ȃ̺̭̘̘͚̤ͥ̓ké̠͓ͅ ͗͑ͣ͘û̟̜ͅp̆ͣ̌͋̎- " He wheezed.

Dipper watched the world completely blink out as they went back to the mindscape, and he reached forward, grabbing Bill's shoulder in a panic, but it went right through him. "B-Bill!" He yelped, watching him blink out of existence, and he was left in the cold Mindscape by himself.

Then he heard the hissing.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Bill woke up wheezing and coughing, his throat burning. Instantly he looked down at Dipper, and began to shake him to wake him up with one arm, the other over his mouth. "D-" Cough- "Dipp-" He felt a liquid rising to his through and gagged a bit, his back arching as he covered his mouth with his hands, continuing to hack. Sweat beaded his brow.

Dippers hands quickly ignited, small flames around his fists as he turned, his heart racing. "B-Bill," He tried to wake himself up but he couldn't do it, he felt the world jostle around him but he wouldn't wake up. The tar bubbled up from the ground, and he quickly slammed his fist into it, making it die out, but without Bill here, it came back quicker, and he felt a coil around his ankles, felt fear flood his mind, taking over. The flames extinguished. "Bill!" He screamed, his voice cracking, and that was all it took for the black to surround him, taking him back to that night. It always was twisted, never quite how the night really went. This time he saw Bill in the chair, bloody, a gun going off in his back, his shoulder, his thigh. 'Tears pouring down his cheeks as fear clenched his heart, unable to save Bill without any abilities, no way to stop the bleeding, watching him die. The pain in his chest from being slashed at. "Well isn't it Dipper Pines." Tad's voice rang through his mind.

Dipper wasn't waking up. Priority. Priority. Priority. Bill mustered his strength and swallowed his coughs, slipping into Dipper's mindscape again, struggling with his strength. "D̴i͊̔p̵ͣ̉̒-ͣͤͮ͘ ̇-̀̒̾̚ ̎̉̽̽Ȇ̡͛ͣr̴̃͌͐-̨̏!̈́ͦͣ̃" He called out, voice glitching slightly. "Y̴̐̎̒̾͑̔̏oŭ̈́̾ͤͥ͛-̶̋͂̔̐̔̎̐ ̸͗͛͗̓ͯͫrͥ͗̾̃ė̔̌ͩ̿̌͏-̴͂ͨ̎ͪ̿̉ Oͮkͦ͌̈̌̈́áy͊̓-͗͌͘"̃" He screamed. "Y͘ o u ah̸v҉ ȩ ̷to ̛w͘a k̵-̸ u̡ p̧-!!̢"̨ He was ejected again when he woke up and he realized he was laying down and choking. What a mess this was. He sat up and ran into the bathroom, turning on the light and looking at himself in the mirror. Blood was spilling from his lips. F uc k.

Dipper heard Bill's voice and it shook him to the core, and he woke up gasping, shouting. Tears were spilling down, running over his temples. He couldn't think about that dream now. Bill wasn't okay. Priority. He sat up, shaking like a leaf, realizing the man wasn't in bed with him, and then he saw the bathroom lights on. "B-Bill--" He stammered, throwing the tangled sheets off of him, standing up, wincing, running to the bathroom as his legs threatened to give out on him. The sight he saw in the bathroom made him feel hollow. Glaringly bright lights on a white counter, white sink, stained red as Bill was over the sink, blood bubbling up out of his lips. A small scream made him clap a hand over his mouth.

Bill didn't look back at Dipper, as he was too busy coughing blood into the sink. He turned on the water to wash it down before it could stain and began to shakily rinse his hands, though he was still hacking and wheezing, and shaking, his knees going weak. He licked his lips, wincing at how much iron and copper stained his tongue and lips. He looked at his shirt, spots of blood staining that as well.

Dipper acted quickly, grabbing the hand towel and stumbling over to Bill, getting the washcloth wet, and began wiping up his face with a shaky hand, trying not to cry, not freak out. He was deadly silent as he worked, watching the blonde cough up more blood, then wiped his chin. The sink and Bill's wheezing were the only noises that were heard. Dipper couldn't find the strength to make a noise.

Bill took a ragged breath to grab Dipper's hand and push it away. He swallowed the remaining blood in his mouth as he began to stop coughing. He mostly just wheezed, and he sunk to his knees, his forehead resting against the wood of the vanity. He panted heavily, his chest heaving, burning.

Dipper watched, shaking, as Bill collapsed to his knees, and dropped the bloody rag. He didn't know what to do. Quietly, he crumpled by Bill, his legs aching as he waited for Bill to catch his breath, quietly chewing on the skin inside his cheek. He tasted blood. "It's o-okay, it's over..." He whispered, a fear warm tears falling down his cheeks. Dipper wiped them away with his shoulder.

Bill pressed his face more into the wood, nose squishing painfully against it. "Wh... why...." He breathed. "Do you care.....?" He murmured, hardly audible as his hands shook. His heart ached, his throat was on fire and his head was throbbing.

The question made Dipper look up through his tears, almost laughing at it. Why did he care? What kind of question was that? "B-Because I'm in l-love with you." He whispered, shaking still. "Because you're you, be-because...because I'm y-yours..." He choked out. "And it scares the sh-shit out of me to see y-you like this."

Bill's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes pricked with tears. They were already watering, but this was a different kind of eye liquid. It burned. Everything burned so bad. His head felt dizzy. He blinked slow and bit his lip. He felt terrible. The world was spinning. "You're af...." He inhaled sharply at the pain in his chest. "you're af...raid..." He brought a hand to sloppily wipe and his lips.

"Afraid that y-you're going to die!" He yelped, hiccuping. He needed to help Bill. He grabbed onto the counter and forced himself to stand, the task making his legs burn, and he slowly got back into the room, grabbing a bottle of water off the table by the door, then brought it back to Bill. "Try and d-drink." He said, opening it with shaking hands. It took three times to get it open. "Get some in-into your mouth and swish it around."

"D-Dont-" Bill almost asked Dipper not to leave when he stood and grabbed the bottle, but took it with violently shaking hands and brought it to his lips, settling back on his ass. He swished the water around before swallowing it, not having the strength to stand and spit. He ran his tongue over his lips and set the bottle down on the floor, laying his head down on the cold linoleum, his heart pounding in his chest.

Bill panted, but didn't bring his head up off the floor. Too tired. Too weak. Too pale. He bit his lip and his back arched at a sudden pain. He placed his weak hands on the floor and tried to sit up. "S...so...rr.

"Stop, stop pl-please, don't," Dipper swallowed hard, trying to keep from falling apart. "Is there a-anyway you can heal y-y-yourself?" He should've known, he should've known Bill would forget about his own injuries, focus on Dipper. He was so stupid to not see this coming! Suddenly, he hated the shell, and the cane. If the fabrication of the two items prevented Bill from being able to help himself, he would always resent the momento and cane.

"I.. I can...." Bill's eyes opened half way and he stared at the mint flooring. "I forgot..." He breathed before sitting up. He swayed a bit and reached for the nearest object. He grabbed onto the vanity again to steady himself. "Do you love me, Dipper?" He panted out. "D...ipper I-"

Dipper fell to his knees by Bill, holding onto him to keep him from falling over. "Shhh. Focus and h-heal yourself." He whispered shakily, looking at Bill, trying to keep him looking back at Dipper. "I lo-love you, I do. I-I do..." He said softly, his voice cracking. "Please he-heal yourself...."

Bill rested into Dipper's touch, practically falling into him. His hands were suddenly the most comforting, calming thing in the world right now, and he shifted, almost falling on Dipper. "I don't- want.." He wheezed, breath broken. "Human..." He closed his eyes. "Ealier- you said- you thought-" he began to sob. "Exorcisms---"

Dipper's blood turned to ice as he suddenly realized it. "Oh god, B-Bill..." He whispered, sinking back into a cross legged position, pulling the man close to him in a tight hug. "You...Bill....You di-didn't...You don't understa-and..." He choked up. "I ca-can't believe you heard that, i-it's a stupid habit I p-picked up in highschool, tu-tuck away potentially good notes on dem-demons, I-I'm..." He started to cry. "Bill I would n-never try to do anything t-to you....N-N-Never..."

Bill licked his lips and tucked his eye into Dipper's shoulder. "I'm h-harm-ful... To you-." He breathed, closing his eyes and letting his shaky hands come up to grip the fabric of Dipper's shirt. He hoped to god he wasn't getting blood on it. But the world was spinning and he felt as if he was going to pass out.

Dipper shook his head, trying to breathe evenly. Pain and shock and fear, mixed with intense love, made it nearly impossible to get any oxygen in him. "You're not, y-you aren't, you're the o-one who saved me, who's be-been at my side all this ti-time, who takes me to i-i-incredible places in my mi-mind," He gasped out, his chest heaving. "Who told m-me about my birthma-mark being a Big D-Dipper, who fights off ni-nightmares, who saved me fr-from Malphas, y-y-you--" He broke off, wheezing, sobbing. "You're so im-important to me Bill y-you don't understa-and how much I lo-love you."

Bill peeled himself from Dipper, trembling, reaching up a hand to Cup Dipper's cheeks, his eyss hazy. "Dont..cry..." He breathed before he fell foreward and passed out on Dipper's shoulders, going a bit limp for a momet.

Dippers breath stuck in his throat as Bill fell forward, unconscious. He caught the man, tears streaming down his face. "N-No, no please, wa-wake up," He sobbed. He was going to get hurt. He needed to be awake, heal himself. "B-Bill wake up!" He grit his teeth together, shaking the man. "Pl-Pl-Please, God, wake up," He shook him more, then raised a shaking hand, bringing it down across Bill's cheek in a desperate attempt to wake him up. Sobs wracked his body, everything from that night crashing down, making him feel weak. He needed Bill to be awake. "Pl-Please...."

Bill opened his eyes and saw his mindscape, he instantly began to panic as he looked down, image still flickering, and he looked around, voices booming, taunting, calling him a disgrace. He knew the next few moments would not be good, and tried desperately to wake up. He thrashed and snapped his fingers desperately, trying to jolt himself.

When he finally came to, a pain singed on his cheek, and he looked up at Dipper, squinting. "I'm h..here. I'm okay." He reached up a weak hand to touch the new gash on his cheekbone, still leaning on Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper shuddered when Bill woke up, seeing a new gash on his cheekbone. "Pl-Please heal y-y-yourself," he whispered shakily, his voice weak. He couldn't feel his legs. "P-Please." He was going to be sick.

"O-okay..." Bill breathed, panting heavily. His hands dropped weakly at his sides, no longer abel to hold them up. "I need." He coughed. "To rest... C-cant focus..." He breathed.

Dipper gently pulled him closer leaning into the wall behind them, and let Bill rest against him. His chest hurt at the pressure but he ignored it, quietly shaking and holding the man. "O-Okay, okay." He whispered. "Tell me what I-I can do t-t-to help."

"Just hold me..." Bill replied shakily, hid breathily becoming more even. His hand moved to link in with Dipper's, and his sobs began to pick up again. "E-Eram... ita" he hiccuped, chest heaving. "C-consternauit p-putavi me iam noluist...."

Dipper buried his face in the back of Bill's hair, exhaling shakily. His legs felt numb. He overused them. In his panicked, broken mind, he was barely able to translate what Bill was saying, and he took a few breaths, coming out ragged. "Nu-numquam, nusquam po-potuisset." He whispered softly, holding the man so tightly his arms were trembling.

Bill nodded and an exhausted noise escaped his lips as he sighed out, coughing a few more times, small specks of blood landing on Dipper's shirt. He winced. Probably time to do something about this. He brought up his hand linked with Dipper's to his chest, his hand balled into a fist as he closed his eyes, licking his lips as he tried his best to focus. His minds eye went to his lungs, and he imagined the blood dispersing, the lungs healing, and he decided to heal the small gash on his forehead as well. He trembled as he tried hard to focus, and when he was done, his breathing sounded less wheezy, his head a bit less foggy, though he was more exhausted than ever and collapsed on Dipper a bit. "I'm sorry-- they're attacking from the inside-- i told you- i..i think."

Dipper nodded slightly, holding onto the man tighter, bringing him closer to him. His nose rested on the back of Bill's neck. "Yo-You did, you did...I didn't r-realize you had forgotten to he-he-heal yourself...." He breathed, quiet sobs racking his chest, making him tremble. His throat hurt.

"Don't cry...." Bill breathed. "You were more dead than I was..." He breathed. "I didn't know... It was this bad. I'm sorry..."

Dipper shook his head, trying to control his breathing, his entire body shaking. "You i-idiot, you...." He shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. "No more m-magic on me. Focus o-on y-y-you."

"Please- don't single me out." Bill breathed. Sitting up and swaying a bit as he tried to look Dipper in the eyes. "We'll... We need to..." He coughed gently. "Figure out a way-- to keep them out. I'll... Think on it." He pulled away from Dipper and began to reach for the vanity again.

Dipper opened his eyes, letting go of Bill, and let his arms drop to his sides, shaking hands settling onto the cold bathroom floor. "O-Okay." He whispered, letting his head fall back against the wall. He couldn't move his legs. He didn't tell Bill. "I'll l-look into my re-re-research." His voice was cracking. He felt hollow. He didn't want to sleep.

Bill found his footing, and used the rest of his dwindling energy to wake him up a bit. He swallowed and looked down at Dipper, sensing his fear and nerves. He licked his lips and crouched infront of the boy, tipping his head up gently with his fingers. "Rest first." His Demeanor changed, but he still trembled a bit.

Fat tears were still rolling down his cheeks, he realized. He didn't have the energy to look at Bill, just made a small whimpering noise. "Not ti-ti-tired." It had to be around one am. His breathing was starting to stabilize, but his chest still hurt, like there was a pressure on it, making him only able to get small gasps of air. He could still smell the coppery scent of blood on his clothes, making his fingertips go numb. _Deep breaths don't think don't think deep breaths focus and ground yourself Bill is okay and you're okay ground yourself._  He thought, swallowing, hard.

"Here- staying in here isn't helping either of us..." Bill breathed, nodding slow. He started to stand and stared down at Dipper before brushing his damp hair back. "You're alright. I'm okay. I'll be okay." Bill murmured. He reached down his hands to Dipper.

"A-A-Alright..." Dipper gasped up, reaching up a hand to hold Bill's. They held onto each other for a moment, Dipper more to Bill at the moment, as his legs were failing him from stress and over exhaustion. Bill helped Dipper hobble to the bed and laid him down before he stood and unbuttoned his shirt. He walked to the bathroom and continued before hanging the shirt over the little rack. He washed his face and washed out his mouth, using the cold water to slick his damp hair back. He strolled back into the room and crawled under the covers, hooking his arm over Dipper's waist and pulling him close.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill: "I was so scared, I thought you didn't desire me anymore."  
> Dipper: "never, I could never"


	46. Chapter 46

Dipper woke up, and the pain was back, his chest, his throat, his legs. But he felt something warm pressed into his back, and realized he was in bed. "Morning." He murmured, not turning his head.

"Morning." Bill replied, staring at the cloth of Dipper's back. He hadn't slept since they had woken up. He didn't try to go into Dipper's mind, and if he knew he did, he would have ejected him. Bill knew Dipper didn't make good decisions under pressure, but he was honestly a bit irritated. His eyes burned, as he hadn't much bother ed to close them in case he fell asleep. His eyes did droop though. He'd had a lot of time to think, and yet, hadn't thought at all.

Dipper turned to face Bill, hissing quietly at the pain in his legs, and looked at the man straight on, his eyes soft yet guarded, his hair in his face. A sigh escaped his lips. "You mean so much to me." He said softly, shaking his head and kissing Bill's nose, then his forehead. "So, so much..."

Dipper looked him over and squinted, closing his eyes. Bill sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

Dipper shook his head, looking over Bill's face. "No." He murmured, feeling a cold calmness spread through him. "Not th-this time." He ran and hand through his hair, noting the blood staining his hands from wiping up Bill. He turned into his back, looking up at the ceiling as well. "Mmm...." He hummed softly.

Bill licked his lips slowly, exhausted. "We're a bit unhealthy, Dipper." He breathed, blinking. He started to peel himself from Dipper, sitting up and pulling off his eyepatch, rubbing at the indents it had left on his forehead and cheek.

Dipper turned his head away. "Yeah." He murmured, staring off at the wall. "Yeah, we are." He didn't want this. He wanted to say no, they were fine, they had something great, but there were too many stresses, too many cracks. He needed to clean himself up and Bill needed to figure himself out. He tapped his fingers on the bed. "I'm s-sorry."

Bill kneaded his jaw. "It's alright. Things will....Probably...They'll definitely get better " Bill laughed weakly, wheezing a bit. He coughed lightly, bringing a fist to his lips. "We just need to get back to Oregon."

Dipper swallowed, closing his eyes. "Okay. O-Okay...." He sat up, gritting his teeth. "No more secrets, no more anything." He murmured, running a hand through his hair. 

Bill smiled gently and stared down at the boy. He licked his dry lips once more. "You said no more secrets before." He raised an eyebrow. "Here we are. Do we promise this time?" He asked, tipping his head a bit. "I wasn't lying b-because I told you that there was a bit of internal bleeding, I-I didn't know it would get worse." He shook his head as he spoke and laughed a bit. He reached shakily for Dipper's hand, hesitating, the memory of last night in his head.

"I'm t-trying. I'm...urgh...." He grew up telling people what was on his mind, then getting bullied and hurt from it. He was quiet and kept to himself in college, never saying anything. It stuck. "I'm sorry. I pr-promise." He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head slightly, seeing Bill's hand out reached. His fingertips were trembling. He met the man halfway, holding the shaking hand tightly within his own.

Bill nodded slow. "I promise too." He linked their fingers together and sat up a bit more, leaning to press his lips to Dipper's temple, gently. "Let's get out of here and get back where we belong." He laughed out and stood, his legs shaking a bit. "Hum.." He looked down at Dipper. "Can you walk? I can carry you if you need." He pursed his lips.

Dipper held onto Bill's hand tightly, his eyes closed. "I can...I..." He sighed softly. "I-I might need your he-help." He murmured, opening his eyes and looking at the man. "You don't have to, I-I just...." He swallowed. "Mmh....."

"Of course. We're a team." Bill nodded. He walked into the bathroom and slipped on his now dry, pretty wrinkly shirt and tossed his waistcoat over his arms without buttoning it. "Do you need me to grab your clothes?" He asked gently. "And- Don't feel like you're useless--It's okay...I don't mind and w-we had a rough night." He nodded and smiled softly, furrowing his eyebrows

Dipper didn't meet Bill's eyes as he nodded in agreement, shifting his legs so they were hanging over the side of the bed. Even the slight movement made his head spin with pain. "De-Definitely overworked my l-legs." He muttered, glaring down at his thighs. His bag was by him, along with his clothes, so he grabbed the items, tossing them into his bag, and closed everything up. Then, he grabbed his cane. "I think I just need he-help standing..." He murmured.

"Dipper, don't act so strong. No secrets, remember...?" Bill asked gently, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "If you need my help, I'm here..." he breathed, brushing his thumb across Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper laughed softly. "I kn-know. I just don't want yo-you to have to carry luggage and m-m-me." He mumbled. One hand on his cane, the other on Bill's forearm, he slowly pushed himself up, biting his cheek so hard he heard the faint rip of flesh. "He-Hell," He gasped, his vision spotting for a moment, and when he was able to see again he realized he had collapsed into Bill, his knees buckled.

Bill caught him by the forearms and set him back down on the bed gently. "You can't walk, kid. I'll carry you and then the luggage." He nodded. "I could carry both, but for your sake, I won't." He smiled and winked, trying to give off a positive atmosphere. He licked his lips and took Dipper's cane for him. He set it aside before grabbing Dipper's arms and hooked him up again, tucking his arms under the boy's legs before he could put any pressure on the ground. "You're gonna have to open the door though." He smiled.

"O-Okay..." He breathed, as they walked to the door. He opened it, and they made it out to the hallway. Quietly, Dippers head lolled to the side, onto Bill's shoulder as he closed his eyes, and his hand gripped Bill's shirt tightly. Faintly he heard a woman, the front desk lady, ask if everything was okay. Why Dipper's hands were bloody. He didn't have the energy to say anything, but he opened his eyes, giving the woman a look that shut her up quickly. Then, the sun shines brightly as they got outside, and Dipper looked at the car, wanting nothing more than to just curl up with Bill in the back, comforter hiding them from the world. From Dipper's problems.

Bill set Dipper to sit on the hood of the car for a moment as he opened the door. He then hooked his hands under Dipper's thighs again, a bit awkwardly, and lifted him again. "Watch your head." He warned calmly as he tucked Dipper into the seat. "I'll be right back." He nodded, his touch lingering. He couldn't kiss him. People were watching.

Dipper nodded quietly, and watched Bill leave to get their things. After a few moments, he closed his eyes. Then he turned and grabbed the comforter in the back, bringing it up front and wrapping himself in it. The car was already hot, but he didn't care. The blanket was warm and he was cold. He huffed softly into the soft fabric, breathing in the faint scent of Bill.

Soon after and Bill returned, tossing the suitcases into the back before he sat in the passenger seat, pulling out his keys. He handed the cane to Dipper before spinning the gold band on his finger a few times. He stared at it for a moment before starting the ignition and rolling out of the parking lot. "Almost home!" He chimed a bit happily, looking over at Dipper. "You look really adorable right now I have to say." He squinted. Dipper's rosey cheeks over the blanket, his nose tucked under. His hair fell around his face and Bill couldn't see the rest of his body.

Dipper smiled slightly, weakly. "Thank y-you." He replied, shaking his hair out of his face. Underneath the blanket, he was twisting his ring around his finger, again and again. "Hey, B-Bill..." He murmured, looking over at the man. "When we get to Gravity Falls and settle back in, talk to Mabel, let's take a n-nap, okay?" He asked softly.

"The longest nap ever." Bill sighed, squinting his eyes and running a hand through his hair, causing it to slick back. He bit at his lips, and realized how tired he was. He could push through. He had gotten a few hours of sleep earlier. His head just felt foggy. He began to drive, and eventually boarded onto a freeway.

Dipper shifted slightly, nodding, looking away. "Mhm."

As the two got food in another hour (and Dipper made Bill eat it) the boy realized how close they were getting to Gravity Falls. The Idaho/Oregon border was getting closer, and Dippers stomach was starting to twist and turn. He didn't tell his sister about them coming; he wanted it to be a surprise. His legs were starting to feel better as well, the pain subsiding, and he was back to persisting about driving. "You haven't h-had a lot of sleep, lost bl-blood, and you barely ate anything in the past two days," Dipper argued. "Please let me drive, l-love..."

"Dipper- you can't walk for Christ's sake." Bill replied, chewing on his lip. He sighed and accelerated a bit. "I know you're worried, but I'm fine." He explained softly.

Dipper swallowed, making a concerned noise, and looked forward.

 


	47. Chapter 47

Seeing the sign _Welcome to Oregon!_  pass. His stomach turned over. "Okay." He said, pressing his lips together. "I sure h-hope so." _Oh god oh god_  His heartbeat was starting to pick up in excitement.

Bill was just as excited. As soon as they passed the border he felt a bit better. Things would.. Be okay. They would be. He swallowed and glanced at Dipper. Dipper was alive and happy... For the most part. But being sad is something Bill could fix. Being dead? Not so much. His eyebrows raised.

An hour later and they were pulling into their home. Bill opened the car door and stepped out, stretching his legs and groaning a bit at their slight stiffness. "We're heeeere." He chimed happily. "Do you need help standing?" Bill asked gently, glancing at Dipper.

Mabel saw a car pull up in the front yard, and frowned. It didn't look familiar. Slowly, she opened the front door, walking out onto the front porch, and saw a man get out of the drivers side. He had blonde hair, and an eyepatch, and a small smile that was turned to the boy in the passenger side. Her heart stopped. "Dipper!" She shouted, her eyes widening. The boy was opening his door but he froze and his head shot up, and she lept from the front porch, running through the dirt and to the car, stopping in front of the door. His mouth was agape and he quickly pushed off from the car, into Mabel, and she held him up, twirling him around.

"Mabel!" He cried out, grinning, tears pooling in his eyes as she held him tightly, squeezing him.

Dipper winced and she noticed, letting up on her grip as she set him down gently, hugging him still. "You didn't tell me you were coming you butt!" She said softly, burying her face in his shoulder.

Dipper sniffed, holding onto her tightly. "Wa-Wanted it to be a surprise." He murmured, smiling and crying a little. "What are you doing here anyway?" 

"Got nostalgic. Wanted to come back for a bit." Mabel grinned, her eyes soft and bright. 

Bill watched them for a moment before walking to the back, popping their trunk and grabbing their suitcases. He walked inside and let the two twins catch up. He on the other hand grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. He downed the entire thing quite fast and then looked out the window. He began to grow a bit worried. Mabel couldn't carry Dipper. He walked back outside and leaned on the railing of the odd cabin.

Mabel held onto Dipper for a while longer, before pulling away. "Are you okay? How are your legs?" She asked, worried.

Dipper smiled hesitantly, laughing. "Maybe overwo-worked them a little. Can't walk su-su-super well." Her eyes softened at the stutter and she pulled him into another tight hug, before turning and looking at the man on the porch. He looked over them, mostly at Dipper, but she caught his eye.

"And that's..."

"Yeah." Mabel hesitated for a moment. Bill Cipher, truly was real, standing in front of the twins. All he did to Dipper...and then he saved him. Multiple times, at that. A smile found its way onto her face.

"I'll be right back." She said, running past Bill, into the house. A little less than a minute later, she came back out, holding something behind her back. "Dipper told me your favorite color was yellow, so if it isn't, blame him." She said, holding out a soft sweater. It was a bright yellow sweater vest. "Hope that's okay. Didn't know what you looked like except for Dipper's description, so I settled on...yeah." She smiled at the man, who was her height, maybe a half inch taller.

"Thank you."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the door curiously as Mabel whizzed past. He glanced back at Dipper, raising an eyebrow, and then not two moments later was Mabel back, shoving a sweater into his arms. "Oh! Oh- Th...Thank you. Uhm- You knit this yourself?" He asked, tipping his head and turning the sweater over in his hands. "It's wonderful. Thank you." He replied a bit more affirmed, the words no longer foreign on his lips. It was now that he realized the two twins didn't look as much alike anymore. You could easily tell they were twins, but Mabel's face had grown more feminine, while Dipper's squared out, despite being round still. He had a sharper jaw, while Mabel had rounder lips.

"She al-always knits sweaters. Practically all of her clothes are handmade." Dipper called, slowly walking over. He grabbed his cane from the car, and was leaning heavily onto it.

Mabel grinned. "Almost. My goal is to completely have all my clothes handmade!" She said, rocking back onto her heels. "I'm glad you like it." She looked back at Bill, swallowing. "You and me have a serious talk to do, that I've been holding back for years now." Dipper groaned quietly as she poked Bill in the chest. "You better treat my bro-bro right, or else were gonna have some serious problems, you hear? He likes his coffee straight up black, his pillows cold, and his meats medium well."

"Mabel how-?"

"What-!? A sisters gotta know her brother inside and out!"

"No, no she really doesn't."

"Hey Bill, wanna know what he does in his free time? Writes like, a ton of sex."

"MABEL BE Q-QUIET." Dippers face was flushed red and he glared at his twin. 

Bill folded the sweater while they argued and draped it over his arm. He couldn't help the laugh that slipped through his lips. "You guys are a riot." He mumbled, before glancing up at the mention of sex. He raised an eyebrow at Dipper and sneered before laughing. He was glad to see Dipper reunited with his twin again. He was happy and his eyes looked bright, despite tired. It was too hot to put on the sweater, and he squinted a bit disapprovingly at the hot weather. He reached another hand to tug at his collar.

Dipper looked over at Bill, coughing. "Hey, Mabes?" He asked, stopping the twin from teasing him. "B-Bill didn't...get much sleep last night. He needs to take a nap and it k-kinda requires me to sleep as well."

Mabel blinked, frowning. "Why?"

Dipper glanced at Bill before looking back at Mabel. "His mind isn't a safe place right now." He said, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, um. Alright? It's getting around lunch time, I can make lunch while you two nap?" Her eyes brightened as she gasped. "We could have a picnic! Dipper, picnic time! You, me, Bill, let's do it!" She said, nearly bouncing.

Dipper grinned, despite himself. "Yeah, l-let's do it."

Mabel squealed happily, and turned to Bill, wrapping her arms around the man tightly in a hug. "I'll go get started," She said, pulling away and bounding into the kitchen to get started. The men were left alone, and Dipper smiled happily.

Bill sighed and wrapped an arm over Dipper's shoulder, gently pulling him into his side, being careful. He licked his lips. "I need to sleep.." He laughed out and removed his arm to grab the railing and lean his forehead on it. "UGhhh."

"Well there's a re-reason I told Mabel we're gonna take a nap." Dipper said, leaning into Bill and kissing his shoulder. "Let's go, you." He took Bill's hand and slowly began walking, entering his house. Immediately, he was relieved. "God, it's great to be home." He whispered.

"God I love you." Bill laughed out, his head feeling a bit fuzzy all of the sudden. His feet dragged a bit. He only just realized exactly _how_  exhausted he was.

Dipper glanced back, smiling at the man. A part of him was relieved that Bill still said those words to him. "I-I love you too..." He murmured, pulling Bill behind him. He could tell the demon was tired, his grip slack in the brunette's hand, so he held tight as they walked upstairs.

"I'll call you two down in a few hours!" Mabel called, and Dipper smiled, biting the inside of his cheek. He missed this.

Bill grunted his acknowledgement to Mabel and he walked upstairs with Dipper. He slipped into his room and trotted over to the bed before flipping down onto it. "Jesus.." He breathed, curling up and then looking back at Dipper and making a grabby hands motion. "Get over here before I fall asleep without you."

Dipper followed after, looking around the room, and grinned. "I can't believe I-I miss this stupid mess of a ro-room." He said, walking over to Bill, and laid down with him, sighing softly as they laid close together. His hand twined into the blonde's hair comfortingly. "Goodnight, love..." He murmured, his thumb brushing over Bill's temple.

Bill didn't even care that the blanket was still in the car. "Night...i'm not.. Gonna have you dream- just so I can work on building energy." Bill explained. He breathed before waiting until Dipper held still to enter his mind. His hand came up to grip Dipper's shirt and he couldn't help but feel happy about being cradled by Dipper for... The first time. Bill always held Dipper. He swallowed. "We need to get you a new suit..." He thought outloud before sighing and closing his eyed.

Dipper held onto Bill quietly as his nose buried into his bangs, and he kissed his forehead before slipping into an easy slumber. His eyes opened to show he was in the Mindscape, and began walking, looking around. No more nightmares, not for a while. They knew better. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." He muttered, kicking a grey rock at his feet.

This time, Bill didn't appear. He didn't show himself or make himself known. He was mostly in the air, trying to gather up strength and energy for when he woke up. He also went through his own thoughts to think of a way to block the demons out. Obviously, seals and charms would be the best plan... But seals took a lot of effort to cast... Tattooing a mark wasn't exactly an easy thing to conjure up.

Now that he thought about it, Bill was impressed with Stanley's work. He thought and remembered a time he saw a human marked by a weaker demon, there were scars in his flesh. Hm.

Dipper found himself wandering in his memories of his highschool years. He didn't mean to, but when he realized where he was, he watched quietly. Boys chasing him down the halls, hiding himself in the janitors closet. Being cornered for almost an hour.

Then he was heading home, bloody nose, black eye. He tried to hide it from his family but Mabel came up to him, concerned, but anger was in her eyes. Anger and fear.

They were sitting on the ground, watching cartoons, while she held his head in her lap with an ice pack over his eye.

"Mabes..." He murmured, smiling. He loved his sister so much.

Bill was awoken by the sound of a girl yelling from downstairs. He stirred, expecting pain, and then remembered happily they were back home. He sat up and yawned and glanced down at Dipper' gently prodding his shoulders and pushing his nose into Dipper's hair and ear. "MMhh... Wake uppp. Food." He chimed, shoving his forehead onto the boy.

Dipper woke up and grunted quietly, his hands jutting out and pushing the man away from him, curling up more. "Juss...t ten more minnnutes...." He slurred, frowning.

"Foooood." Bill mumbled before pulling himself from the blankets and jumping over Dipper, landing on the floor a bit awkwardly. The cane had fallen on the floor while they slept so he picked it up and set it by the nightstand, leaning down to smooth Dipper's hair back again and press a forehead to his birthmark before trotting downstairs. "Ta, Mabel!" Bill chimed, raising his eyebrows and glancing over to her. "Dipper's being lazy. What are you making?"

Mabel rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at the man. "Salad, turkey and cheese sandwiches, and some good ol' Mabel juice." She hummed, swinging her hips as she got together everything.

 

"Not Mabel juice. Anything but that." Mabel turned around to see Dipper, squinting and leaning into the doorway. His hair was messed up, sticking up everywhere and he moved forward. "Last time I had that, I sw-swear I was going to have diabetes."

 

Mabel scoffed. "You're just weak."

 

Bill glanced at the glass bottle and picked it up, shaking it. "What is it? Alcohol?" He asked, squinting at it. He pursed his lips and smiled at Dipper before setting it down. "Your bedhead is atrocious." He chimed, though it wasn't an insult.

 

Dipper took the bottle from the table, looking at the mess. "Worse. It's her way of a one way ticket to a heart at-attack."

Mabel pouted, her cheeks puffing out. "Rude!" She grabbed the bottle from Dipper, handing it to Bill again. "It's my special recipe for a good time. Maraschino cherry sauce, guava juice, a bit of lemonade, and I garnish it with little plastic dinosaurs!"

Dipper coughed. "That you can very easily choke on." He said.

"That's because you weren't even paying attention! You can't blame me for that!" Mabel shot back.

"What a great way t-to sell your product. If you choke, it's your fault." He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair in a weak attempt to get his auburn locks somewhat normal. It didn't work.

Bill watched the two argue, before getting bored and going to the sink. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it all down before filling it again and trotting over to Dipper. He held out the cup for Dipper as they argued. He couldn't help but laugh every now and then at their jokes. They were definitely related, Bill decided.

Dipper looked at Bill and took the glass, smiling at him.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "You," She said, point ing at Bill, "Try it. It's good! And _you_ ," She jabbed a finger onto Dippers forehead. "You're carrying the blanket as punishment for calling me brilliant invention terrible."

Dipper sighed and walked out of the room, leaving his cane leaning by the table as he grumbled. "Don't do it, you'll regret it for the rest of y-your life," He said to Bill before raising his glass to his lips, drinking it, and leaving the room.

Bill picked up another glass and started to pour himself some of the juice before watching Dipper walk away, leaving the cane. His gaze snapped to Mabel. "He's walking- Oh- He's walking." Bill cried out, laughing and shaking his head. His eyes began to tear up a bit and he swallowed the feeling, looking back up at Mabel. "He's walking." He choked out with a laugh.

Mabel blinked, glanced at the cane, and her eyes widened. "Oh my god," She murmured. "Oh my god he-- did he really--" She swallowed. The fact that Dipper was able to walk perfectly after calling her up in the hospital near tears about how he couldn't move his legs was astonishing. 

Dipper rummaged around before finding the old blanket used for picnics, and held it in his arms as he came back, his mouth holding onto the glass. He saw the two and felt a shift of the air, as if something happened while he was gone. Setting the blanket down on the table, along with his glass, he frowned. "What?" He asked, looking at Bill. He had a smile on his face. "Oh my god, don't tell me you li-liked that stuff." He groaned. "I couldn't love you if you do...."

Bill grinned. "The mind is a powerful thing." He grinned before taking a sip of the liquid and swallowing. He tried to remain smiling as his eye began to twitch. He'd admit that the sugar buzz would help, so he decided to keep drinking it. "It's not... horrible. Plus I need the kick." Bill winked at Dipper, noticing his skeptic atmosphere.

"Oh god." Dipper shook his head. "You're not gonna sleep at all tonight." Mabel was practically bouncing, and he looked over at her as a broad grin was spread across her face. Her attention wasn't exactly on Bill though, rather on him. He blinked. "What?" He asked, swallowing.

Mabel paused in her small jittery dance, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, nothing. Come on boys, sunlight is burning, we must be on our way!" She said, grabbing a basket no doubt filled to the brim with food. "And I'm glad you like it, Bill! Someone in this house has good taste." She gave Dipper a look as she brushed past both of them, and Dipper turned to face Bill, grabbing the blanket.

"Honestly, what did I m-miss?" He asked.

"Might not need to. I need to research." Bill replied, taking the mug with him. He took a long sip of it before shivering and rolling his shoulders at the sweet taste. He cracked his eye open at Mabel. "What about you?" He grinned, smiling. "You have good taste!" The demon chimed happily. He liked Mabel.

Bill glanced at Dipper and smiled at his question." Forgetting something?" He gestured towards the cane before setting down his mug and walking quick to Dipper and cupping his jaw.

"You're _walking_ , my dear."

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is a band-aid for this poor boys.

Dippers eyes widened as he flicked his gaze to his cane, then realized it. "Oh my." He felt weak-kneed for a moment. He walked. And it didn't hurt. He didn't feel any pain in the moments he left the kitchen, got the blanket, came back, and even now he couldn't feel the pain. He turned his gaze up to Bill, realizing his mouth was still open in a silent gasp. "B-Bill..." He whispered, a giddy feeling building up within him.

"You're getting better!" Bill cried in a hushed tone. He bit his lip and leaned to kiss the bridge of Dipper's nose. He laughed quietly. "Come on- good food is waiting." Bill walked outside and glanced at Mabel's car. "Are we walking or driving?" He glanced back at Dipper, if they were going long distance the cane was probably a good idea.

Dipper had the blanket under one arm and his cane under the other, in case the pain arose again. So far, he was okay. Mabel was humming a pleasant tune as she walked to her car, popping the trunk. "Driving for most of the way." She said, placing the basket in. When she closed it, she put her hands on her hips. "Then it's a five minute walk. Can you handle that Dipdop?"

Dipper smiled at the nickname. "We can see." He started towards her car, and put the blanket in the back as well.

"I can always carry him if it becomes too much." Bill bit the inside of his cheek before realizing that might of sounded odd, so he just followed Mabel, opening the door to the back seat and sliding in. He watched Dipper and he felt his heart in his throat.

Mabel's eyebrows shot up and she gave Dipper a grin as his cheeks heated up. "I see the tradition is still going strong." She said cheekily. Dipper shook his head, ignoring his sister as he walked over and got into the passenger side, and Mabel got into the drivers side. "I always carried him when we were younger. Mostly it was because I got boxing lessons from grandpa, so I was stronger-"

Dipper interjected, "Yeah she liked to flaunt it by picking me up." Mabel smiled, and started the car, pulling out onto the main road.

"I see!" Bill chimed, leaning his head on his hands. "Mmh..." He whined a bit as he listened to them talk, though he was happy. Dipper's eyes were bright. He was with his best friend again. Bill shook his head and looked out at the trees out the window. He was so relieved to not be driving right now.

They drove the rest of the way with Mabel chatting with Bill amiably, making small talk at first before transitioning into a topic that peaked Dipper's interest, but he didn't turn his head away from the forest that was passing by him. "So how did you exactly fall for Dipper? Seeing as you were all whatever to him before. Can't imagine my brother is much of a smooth talker." She smiled at Bill through the rear-view mirror.

Bill smiled and leaned foreward. "Interesting question!" He chimed happily. "I was able to fall for him because he caught me at a convenient time. If I'm in my human form for too long, I adapt to human emotions." He licked his lips as he talked with his hands. "Plus- I couldn't get into his head anymore. He was enticing. The first human I couldn't figure out in less than a second." He sat back and looked over at Dipper. "/and/ he got me drunk. Which sure as hell helped." He chuckled.

"Of course." Mabel said, rolling her eyes. Dipper laughed, though found Bill's reasoning interesting. Them getting together really was pure chance; he was there at the right time in the right place, as was Bill to him.

He felt Mabel poking his shoulder and came back to reality, perking up. "What?" Mabel was turning onto a dirt road, and the car started bouncing a little as they drove. "How did  _you_  fall for him?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Minus his good looks and all."

" You're not too bad yourself!" Bill chimed happily. 

 

Dipper laughed, glancing back at Bill through the rear view mirror. "Like he said. Convenient timing, I suppose." He said, rubbing his cane that was in his lap. "And yeah, drinks di-did help." He smiled crookedly.

Mabel snorted, shaking her head. "Some love story that is." She stopped the car off the road, near some trees. "Alright boys, this is where we go on foot." She said, opening her door.

Bill laughed at Dipper's words and ran a hand through his messy hair. He adjusted his eyepatch as they talked. "Dipper thought I was cute and I kissed him to make a deal." Bill grinned and teased before sitting up. "Maybe that was the start of it, hm?" He glanced at Dipper as he got out of the car, he closed the door and stretched with a long groan. He shot a glance at Dipper that basically said. 'If you need me to carry you don't hesitate to ask'

Dipper rolled his eyes, laughing slightly, but Mabel blinked, looking at Dipper with slight worry. "Deal?" She asked. Dipper shrugged, climbing out of the car and standing. "Told him if he let me use him for research he c-could stay with me, and sleep in my bed." He said easily, and then glanced at Bill. "The part about finding him cute was not true, though. I found you to b-be a pain in my ass." He said, spinning his cane over his fingers, then tamped it down.

"A cute pain in the ass." Bill chimed with a smile. He winked before turning to Mabel and stretching once more. "How he was able for me to even be there was-- quite frankly-- amazing." Bill laughed a bit, glancing at the twins. "Thanks for forgiving me." He bit his lip and nodded once before starting to walk.

Mabel looked after Bill, tilting her head in thought, before looking at Dipper. "He really changed, huh?" She asked. He nodded, staring after Bill. "Yeah."

Little under ten minutes later, they were walking uphill with Mabel leading. Dipper was beginning to use his cane more and more as he became aware of his legs, and felt the ache from before, making him frown, but he kept quiet.

"Almost there!" Mabel chirped, smiling back at the two. She held the basket tightly as she went ahead, and burst through the trees to show a huge ledge, showing the entire town. In front of them was a big gap and then another cliff side, and traintracks connecting the two.

A spot she and Dipper visited often during the Summer.

Bill watched Dipper a bit nervously, making sure to watch his expressions and notice if he was in too much pain. He looked like it hurt a bit but like he didn't need help. He licked his lips before gasping at the view. "Wow." He turned his head and bit his lip, raising his eyebrows. "This is...whoah." He grinned and laughed, walking up to the edge of the cliff and staring down. "Hm."

Mabel stared down with him, grinning. "Love this view." She commented, moving and setting the basket down. "Come on, Dip!"

Dipper was standing by the tree line, squinting. "Bill get away from there you're gonna f-fall," He commented, laying out the blanket away from the cliff. He was not about to go over and peer at potential death. No way.

Mabel snorted. "He's afraid of heights."

"Unsafe heights."

"Heights."

Dipper scoffed and sat down, stretching his legs out with a sigh. "Let's eat, I'm starvi-ving." He complained.

Bill turned back and squinted. "I won't fall." He obeyed, despite his nature and walked over to the two, sitting down on the blanket with his legs underneath him. He blinked slow and rubbed at his eyes for a moment, trying to massage away his tired eyes. He was a lot more well rested, but he imagined he didn't look fantastic.

Mabel put the basket in between the three of them and opened it with a flourish, presenting her small lunch. "Tada! Fresh from Mabel's hip kitchen." She said, smiling at the two. She began pulling out items, handing paper plates out and then sandwiches, and Dipper nodded his thanks.

Bill found his mouth watering and he covered his lips with a hand as he reached forward and took some food from Mabel, holding the food in his lap. "This looks delicious!" He chimed happily and took a large bite out of it. He practically melted. Food tastes better when youre hungry.

Dipper bit into his own sandwich happily, swallowing. "Wow Mabes, these are good." He commented, grinning at his twin.

She smiled back, folding her legs underneath her skirt, and started eating as well. "Glad you like it! Would've made something more, but you guys came with no warning." Dipper chuckled, looking over at the view of the town, and closed his eyes. He missed this.

Opening his eyes after a moment, Dipper saw Bill eating his sandwich and was glad the man had found his appetite again. "We should ha-have picnics more often." He said softly.

Bill listened intently to the sound of the chirping birds and swallowed. His hand came to fiddle with his waistcoat while the other hand held the sandwich. He took another bite and closes his eyes, sighing out long and letting his shoulders sag. He realized this was the first time since he'd...actually just relaxed... In a long time. The thought made him a bit melancholy but he ignored it, and decided to be giddy instead.

The three sat in a peaceful quiet for a few minutes, before Mabel finally spoke. "So, Bill." She asked, setting down her sandwich. "You're a demon and all. Uhh, do you have weird magic abilities or something? Can you fly?" She asked, interested. Dipper smiled slightly, glancing at Bill, and then back to his sister. She really wanted to be his friend.

"I..could." Bill pursed lips and furrowed his eyebrows. "That wouldn't be very human though." He grinned and took another bite before chewing and swallowing. "Thing is- I can't cast magic right now though-b-but thats something I'm working on solving." He rubbed his neck with his free hand.

Mabel laughed, tilting her head. "Probably not. And oh?" She glanced at Dipper, and he shrugged. "Okay. Well, if you need glitter or stickers, come find me. I always have a surplus." She smiled, leaning back.

"So the glitter rations have gone up, Hm?" Bill teased. "I might take you up on that." He chuckled and glanced over in the basket and noticed a small glass milk bottle filled with water. He pulled it out a bit nervously and started to open it.

Mabel watched Bill hesitate and laughed. "Go ahead, I brought more." She grabbed one and handed to Dipper and got one for herself, but filled with Mabel juice. "You know what should exist? Edible glitter. That would be human's greatest improvement." She said with a firm nod, and opened her bottle, taking a sip.

"That's a swell idea!" Bill gasped and blinked fast, grinning wide. "Mabel, you're going to do amazing things." He laughed and took a long sip of the water. "Wow. Edible glitter? Thats amazing."

Mabel sat up, eyes brightening. "Really? See, Dip! It would be the perfect addition to Mabel juice." She said excitedly, taking a big sip of her drink. "Gosh, finally someone who gets me." She waved her hands around wildly, nearly spilling her drink.

Bill tipped his head as he brought the water back to his lips, swallowing more than have of it before pulling it away and panting heavily. He sucked on his teeth for a moment before looking back up. "Again- swell." He nodded.

Dipper smiled and crossed his legs, listening to the two talk. It seemed they would have an easy friendship; though, that was Mabel. She always could make a friend out of anyone. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a pen and a tiny pad of paper that came from one of the hotels him and Bill stayed at, and began drawing, listening faintly to their conversation as he drew small sketches. One of Bill with flowers in his hair, tears coming down his fave as he smiled, one of Mabel smiling, one of a small triangle with a top hat and bow, one eye looking bright. He stared at it, putting the pen end into his mouth, and chewed on it in thought.

"Hey, stop that." The pen was taken out of his mouth abruptly, and he looked up from his sketches to Mabel who was looking at him disapprovingly. "Don't you remember when you nearly got ink poisoning from that? You gotta control your habits, Dip." She scolded. Dipper merely smiled.

"I've seen him ruin at least six pens in one month." Bill laughed in reply. He looked at Dipper and then down at the sketches. He leaned forward to get a better look and his jaw dropped. "I'm always impressed with how you can draw..." Bill murmured, looking them over. He saw the one of his demon form and couldnt tell if he felt happiness or disgust. Hm.

Mabel peered over at him too, and smiled. "Dork." She commented, shoving at his shoulder. Dipper grinned and rolled his eyes, but noticed both of them looking at the little sketch near the bottom, of Bill in his demon form. "Hey, do you still go into that form at all?" Mabel asked, looking up at Bill. Dipper looked it over, and his eyes moved to the blonde as well, wondering what his throughts were.

Bill licked his lips slowly as he sat back up. "I don't like to." He responded with a weak laugh, running a hand through his hair. He reached to roll his sleeves up to his elbows. Summer was hot and Oregon was humid.. Hm. "It's-- it's not a good idea." He laughed again, his gaze pointed down at the basket.

Mabel blinked, humming. "Probably not." She responded, and Dipper shot her a look.

"I've been trying to get used to his demon form. Even if he's practically part human, he's still a demon, and he needs to be in his original form sometimes." He tapped his notepad, almost rhythmically. "So I'm adjusting to his original form too."

Mabel looked at him, concern flashing in her eyes. Her face still held its normal poker face though. "And how have you been taking it? Bill?" She asked, turning to him. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Dipper frowned.

Bill opened his mouth to say something, though it took him a moment for any words to actually come out. "I-I don't know." He smiled. "I've told Dipper before that I would become human for him in a heartbeat." He looked over at Dipper and bit his lip. "He doesn't want me to- and I don't want him to feel as if he has to face the thing that.. Caused-" he stopped, well sensing he was going to be attacked soon. "Point being- it's unhealthy for him to be scared of me, but I don't feel as if that needs to be a part of me any more." He swallowed and took a bite out of his sandwich to shut him up

Dipper looked over Bill and Mabel was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then she took a part of her hair, and chewed on it in thought, leaning back. Dipped thought about what Bill had said, and hummed softly. Finally, Mabel spat out her hair and spoke. "Dipper, are you making progress?" Her voice was soft and immediately, the brunette felt like he was taken back to when he was slowly overcoming his depression and anxiety after his suicide attempt. Every so often, Mabel would look at him with soft eyes and ask the same question. "Are you making progress?"

Swallowing, he nodded. "I've touched him, held his hand. I've looked him in the eye, and I didn't have a panic attack when he laughed." He said quietly. "I'm making progress."

Mabel nodded, tilting her head to the side. "Alright, bro-bro." She turned her attention back to Bill. "I think you should keep working on him not being afraid of your demon image. You're stuck with it anyway, and you're right. It's unhealthy. You two need to work out the fears and such." She put a hand on Dipper's shoulder and another on Bill's. "And that's Mabel's love advice." She smiled broadly.

Bill's mouth hung agape and he nodded fast. For some reason what Mabel said was suddenly law and he swallowed tightly. "R-right- we'll work on it." He stumbled out before glancing down at his shoulder. He'd never really been touched kindly by anyone else but Dipper in his life. It was an odd sensation.

Dipper smiled at his sister and raised an eyebrow at Bill, finding his expression amusing. Mabel, on the other hand, continued her group intervention and gripped both of them tightly as she pulled them into a hug, and Dipper wrapped an arm around her. "I'm just glad you two goobers are safe." She said earnestly, pulling back and smiling at them. Dipper laughed, shaking his head. He loved his sister...

Bill laughed a bit weakly in return and hugged her back. "Thank's for being a mediator, Mabel." Bill replied with a small smile. He put down his food and reached to push her away, holding her at arms length. "You're a gem, Mabel. I'm glad to be speaking to you for the first time."

Mabel waved her hand, scoffing. "Im just me, silly. But it's no problem. I do this all the time." She said with ease, sitting back.

Dipper looked up to see the sun was started to set, and blinked. "Wait, when did we g-get here?" He asked.

Mabel shrugged. "Around three? It's a late lunch. More of a dinner lunch. Linner? Dunch?" She shook her head. "We should head back soon, though. Don't wanna get caught by a bear or something heading home." She laughed, finishing her sandwich. Stealing his pen back from her, he quickly scribbled down a small him, next to the demon Bill, holding hands, but didn't let Bill see. The drawing in itself made him feel at ease. _Yeah. I'm making progress._  

Dipper tucked the pad of paper and pen back into his pocket and stood, slowly, groaning. "Good idea."

Bill nodded and stood, hearing his knees pop as he bent over and started helping Mabel put away the plates and bottles. He handed his half full bottle to Dipper, noticing that he hadn't drank much, and then he picked up the basket.

Dipper held it and took the blanket from Mabel as she helped gather everything up and dumped it into the basket. "Alright, let's go." She said with a nod, turning and walking. Dipper hesitated for a moment, turning back to the view, and took a deep breath. His lips turned upward into a smile as he looked over his beloved town, cast with reds and oranges from the sunset. Then he looked at Bill, who was holding the basket. "Nice, huh?" He murmured, looking back over the town once more.

Bill blinked and gazed over the view. "I suppose..." He replied before smiling. "Yeah... It makes it worth it." He turned back to Dipper. "You make everything worth it." He nodded before turning and walking off, expecting Dipper to follow.

Dippers heart skipped a beat and he turned his head, looking after Bill, and waited a few more seconds before following, a soft smile on his face.

As they got to the car, the sky was getting dark and stars were coming out. Dipper tossed the blanket in the back and climbed into the car, easing his legs in carefully. "Okay, time for home. Seeing as you're back, I'll drop you off and head to my own." She said with a nod. Dipper murmured a small "okay" as he peered out of the window, eyes glued to the sky. Without the city in the way, the entire sky was an explosion of stars. He decided where he was going when they got home.

Bill sat in the back seat and yawned again, leaning his head inbetween his legs. He smiled a bit, happy where he was right now. But He was exhausted. Not of sleep. But if not being in his mindscape. He listened to Dipper's and Mabel's words but didn't connect to them. The weak demon. The weak demon had-- he had-- the scar-- carved a sigil-- carved a seal. Bill sat up fast and stared at the ceiling. He'd tell Dipper later or when they got home.

As they pulled into the drive of the shack, he leaned over and hugged his sister tightly. "I'll see you later, o-okay?" He said.

She smiled and punched his shoulder lightly. "You better. Goodbye, Bill!" She waved to the two of them as they got out of the car, and she pulled away, leaving them alone. Dipper turned and began walking to the house, stepping up onto the porch and into the living room.

"Home sweet home." He said softly, walking forward. He began up the stairs, slow and steady, not exactly sure if Bill was following him or not. Either way, he kept going, up into the attic, and then to the hatch that led to the roof. He climbed out slowly, laying his cane down first before crawling outside, and leaned back, looking at the stars. Reaching up, he let his hand pretend to touch the bright twinkling lights as he smiled.

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Bill raised an eyebrow as he followed Dipper. Said eyebrow went higher when he walked straight past the bedroom. He could tell Dipper was distracted, and didn't even know Bill was following. He climbed onto the roof and crossed his legs, staring down at Dipper. "You're distracted, what's on your mind?"

Dipper jumped slightly, hearing Bill sit by him, and let his arm drop onto his stomach. "Why don't you find out for yo-yourself, Mr. Mind Reader?" He teased softly.

Bill licked his lips and sighed before laying down next to Dipper, staring up at the sky. "I won't. I respect your thoughts and privacy." He responded a bit sternly, still staring upward. He swallowed tightly.

Dipper sighed, looking up at Bill. "Dunno. Life is weird and crazy and I'm just..." He turned his gaze back up to the stars. "It's nice to have this small moment in time to stop thinking about everything. Just the cool air and the bright stars looking down onto me." He breathed, eyes watching the twinkling lights in against the black sky.

"You're a philosopher now?" Bill asked with a grin and a quirked eyebrow, turning his head to look at the boy.

"Perhaps." Dipper responded, a small smile tugging at his lips. He watched the sky quietly, a small summer breeze passing over them, and Dipper's bangs were blown into his face. He reached up, pushing them back, and spoke again. "I'm glad we met each other when we did. I don't think even Mabel understands that even through all the terrible things we've been through, this is probably a part of my life that's been my happiest." He chewed on his lip a little. "Writing was just my past time to keep me somewhere, on a path. I love it, sure, but it's mostly just a distraction. When I met you, everything changed and I could appreciate certain things more, and I grew a lot in these past months." He hummed lightly. "I'm glad I met you again."

Bill blinked down at Dipper, at a loss for words. He swallowed and stared down at Dipper. He nodded slow and slung his arm over Dipper's waist. "I'm.. I'm glad as well." He swallowed and slid his hand across Dipper's chest, resting it over his heart. "You taught me how to love, Dipper..." He breathed, hardly audible. "You turned what was only lust into love..."

Dipper felt a small shiver run up his spine and turned his head slightly, his eyes meeting Bill's. "Convenient timing and some good wine can do that." He joked softly, smiling, and continued. "I'm happy I was able to unlock a new part of yourself. I...I'm glad you can love." He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Bill's hand over his heart, resting comfortably on his chest.

Bill sat up and his hand moved to cup Dipper's cheek. He leaned down to press his lips to Dipper's, as gently and chastely as possible. He pulled away and realized he was tearing up again. "Dipper." He laughed out weakly. "I love you..."

Dipper opened his eyes, laughing as well, and reached up, his sleeve dabbing just under Bill's eye. "I love you too, you emotional dork, you." He realized something, and smiled even more. "I haven't stuttered at all...." He murmured, his hand staying at Bill's face, gently tangling his fingers in his blonde locks. "I'm making progress." He laughed again, eyes closing. "Oh god, I love you..."

"Thank the stars for Mabel." Bill laughed out weakly, sniffling and making a sort of sobbing noise involuntarily. "I'm sorry- I just- emotions-" he sniffled again and shook his head before gasping. "Dipper- Dipper oh god- you're alive- you're alive and making progress oh hell you're walking and talking-- I-" he swallowed tightly, averting his eyes.

Dipper gently pulled Bill down, wrapping his other arm around him as he tucked the blondes head under his chin, holding him close. "I'm alive and making progress." He echoed softly, kissing the top of Bill's head, his nose burying into the demon's hair. "Oh god, I love you." He whispered to the emotional man.

Bill leaned up his head to kiss Dipper's chin before he closed his eye and opened his mouth. "D-Dipper...I love you too..." He breathed shakily before sitting up again. He leaned over the boy once more, this time cupping both cheeks and inhaling deeply before speaking. "Dipper- I'm sorry- I'm so sorry- I keep saying so and thanking you- because you f-forgive me and I don't know how because what I did was u-unforgivable.... I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. But you forgive me- and that somehow makes it okay." He talked very fast, trying to get all his thoughts out before something could stop him. "I say it all the time- I'm so glad you're alive. Dipper I couldn't survive without you..." A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry we're a bit unhealthy- B-but you're willing to work on it- you're willing to work with me-" he blurted out, voice and breath shaking. He leaned his head down onto Dipper's good shoulder. "I'm so so grateful you're here with me, kid." He murmured. "Things- things suck- they sucked- but they're getting better..." He exhaled. "We're making progress..." He murmured. "I'm willing to make things work and make things better."

Dipper felt a few teardrops on his cheeks but didn't make the motion to wipe them off, instead looking off at the stars as Bill spoke, his voice muffled slightly as he pressed his forehead to the brunette's shoulder. When he quieted down, Dipper spoke softly, reminding himself to speak clearly, and not choke up. "I forgive you for what you've done to me because you came back and you proved to me again and again that you are trying to make up for it. We fell in love based on chance and you've stayed by my side all this time, you've protected me, saved me, you stay when I'm not such a good person." He paused, before continuing. "When we were driving to Chicago I was scared. I was scared you would grow bored of me, that you would stop finding me interesting. The one time in my head, when you said I was a toy and that no toy lasts forever, it stuck on me, and I just...A part of me was afraid that you would stop loving me so quickly." He laughed softly. "I can't believe you're still here, by my side." He closed his eyes, strangely calm. "I want us to work. And I know...I know we can work."

Bill had grown quiet, listening intently to Dipper's words. He sat up and began shaking his head furiously. "Dipper- you're too kind to me..." He breathed, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily. "I couldn't leave you. I couldn't ever get bored..." He breathes, eye squinting a bit. "Y-You're- the most enticing thing in my life." He laughed weakly, eye starting to well again. "We can work..." He breathed, resting his forehead onto Dipper's. "We'll be okay..."

Dipper reached up, holding Bill's face in his hands. "We'll work through this." He said softly, kissing his nose. "I love you. We're okay."! He finally felt tears start pooling up in his eyes, making them sting, he blinked a few times. Warm tears ran over his temples as he breathed out shakily, smiling. "You're mine and I'm yours." He murmured, holding Bill close to him.

Bill leaned into his touch and nodded quite fast in his hands. "I'm yours... You're mine..." Bill breathed, leaning his forehead ontop of Dippers. He closed his eye and laughed. "I can't believe how amazing you are."

"I'm just a writer." Dipper responded, laughing as well. He reached down and tugged him down to lay on him, his arms wrapping around Bill as he shifted, kissing Bill lightly, gently. He could barely taste salt from the man's tears. When he pulled away, he smiled softly. "If anyone is amazing its you, Bill."

Bill huffed and shook his head, lips aching slightly. "My beautiful, beautiful writer..." He turned his head and pressed his lips back down to Dipper's, continuing to kiss him through compliments. "Smart, Handsome.....perfect..."

Dippers stomach fluttered at the soft words pressed to his lips, making his heart beat loud and fast in his ears. He kissed Bill back each time, grip on him tightening, and he gasped out softly, laughing breathlessly, more tears rolling down the sides of his face. "You're mad." He whispered. "Perfectly mad. And I'm in love with you." He leaned up, kissing Bill again, lingering for a moment before pulling away. "My dizzying dream demon, who can sweep me off my feet in any dance," He sniffed, hugging Bill closer, "Who's absolutely gorgeous when crying," He pressed another kiss to the blondes lips, "Who's native language is incredible, but even more so when you're speaking in it." He wanted to keep going, keep speaking about his love, pour out his feelings for him. "God, Bill, you're so frustratingly perfect, I love you."

Bill chuckled, tipping his head, "Somehow I've become sane-" he was cut off by another kiss and his own tears melted in with Dipper's. He continued to kiss Dipper, heart leaping into his throat every time their lips connected. He felt dizzy on sleep and happiness. At Dipper's last comment, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Dipper's again, kissing him longer, more gentle, and then pulling away slowly, hesitantly. "Deus meus, tu perfectior quoque te amo..." He breathed into the boy's lips.

Dipper smiled stupidly, laughing and choking up. "Exactly my p-point." He whispered back, pulling Bill back into a kiss, more passionate as he tilted his head, leaning up into Bill. His arms wound tightly around the man, stars above them, and warm breezes making him feel at home, he wanted nothing more but to fall continually in love with the demon in front of him.

Bill began to shake slightly as they kissed, as he was leaning next to no weight anywhere for fear of hurting Dipper. He broke the kiss slowly. "Come- come-" he sat up. "If you want to keep kissing me, I'm letting you call the shots. As in- get on top." He stared down at the man, cheeks flushing in the dark.

Dippers heart picked up the pace and he sat up slowly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he laughed softly. "If that's what you want..." He murmured, pushing his messy bangs out of his face. His stomach was twisting and turning as he turned to Bill, gently putting a hesitant hand onto his chest.

Bill leaned down against the slanted roof and stared up at Dipper a bit expectantly. "I don't want to hurt you..." He murmured. "That's why. Your body hasn't completely healed yet." He stared up at Dipper, arms opening.

Dipper remembered his injuries and became painfully aware that he had his sleeves rolled up. /Jesus Christ./ He refused to look at himself anymore, instead looking at Bill pointedly. "O-Okay." He murmured, leaning down and onto him. His hands went up to play with Bill's hair gently. Leaning down, he began to press gentle kisses all over the man's face.

Bill pulled away for a moment, sitting up. He could sense Dipper's sudden lack of confidence so he gently reached up to grab Dipper's wrists. He held them by his lips, and began to kiss the scars. Slowly, lovingly, he kissed the fading scars from the rope on both wrists. He began to kiss down Dipper's forearm, unable to see the scars in the dark, but knowing they existed.

Dippers breath faltered when Bill grabbed his arms, and watched as he kissed the marks on them, quietly. Everywhere his lips pressed tingled, making him feel dizzy, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "Wh-What are you doing..." Dipper laughed out weakly. He bit his lip hard when he watched Bill move down his forearm, carefully placing kisses on his skin. "Oh god, Bi-Bill..." He hiccuped, his voice soft.

"Shh.." Bill breathed softly. "Your imperfections make you perfect," he breathed against the skin, closing his eyes and lingering as he moved to the other arm, kissing gently down the forearm. "I'm proving that... Somehow." He laughed out and pressed another kiss. "Proving that I don't mind them..."

Dipper kept his eyes on Bill, swallowing hard. "You absolute...I-I can't..." He free arm reached up and cupped Bill's cheek, pulling him close and away from his arm as he pressed a desperate, hard kiss to his lips. He could practically taste his tears as they spilled down his cheeks in warm streams. "You're too m-much," He whispered against the man's lips, trembling. His arms felt like they were burning from the kisses.

Bill chuckled softly and his hands set Dipper's arms down gently, leaving to cup the sides of his face and swipe away the tears with his finger. "Shhh..." He cooed, leaning lovingly and carefully into the kiss. "You're alright..." He breathed softly, closing his eye and kissing him deeper.

In a split second, Dipper had his arms wrapped around Bill's shoulders and neck, shaking as he kissed the man, needy, pathetically needy. He leaned forward, gently laying Bill back against the roof as he laid on top of him practically. "I love y-you so much..." He mumbled against the blonde's lips.

"I love you too.." Bill practically purred as he stared up at the boy, his hands traced back into Dipper's hair. He wasn't worried about anyone seeing them right now. Their house was secluded, and most people were in bed by now. He relished the feeling of Dipper's chest and lips against his, and had to hold himself back from holding Dipper tightly against him. He pulled away for a moment, laughing. "It's somehow so much better in real life." He pulled Dipper back down to kiss him again.

Dipper laughed softly. "I can agree to that." He murmured, kissing Bill once more, hands tangling into blonde hair. He shifted closer to Bill, his legs over the demon's, and he found himself biting the lower lip of Bill's, just barely. "Mine...." He breathed.

Bill gasped up at Dipper at the sudden fierceness and his hands struggled not to grip Dipper's hair. Gentle...be gentle. He repeated the mantra to himself as he breathed a bit deeper into Dipper's lips. "Y-yours..." He tried not to get caught up in how swell it felt to have Dipper straddle him. He broke off. "Dipper- don't overwork y-yourself..." He warned warily, glancing down at Dipper's thigh and up at his shoulder

"It's okay, I can handle it," He breathed, shifting. So far, nothing hurt, except for a slight ache in his shoulder. "I'll te-tell you if I hurt something. I'm pretty good at not doing that though..." He laughed softly, resting his forehead against Bill's. "Do you want me to keep kissing you though?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes- god- please." Bill mumbled out with a weak laugh. His hands trailed down Dipper's sides gently and rested at the boy's waist. He stared up at him, eyes glowing slightly, barely. His lips parted in expectation.

"O-Okay." Dipper whispered, his heart in his throat. Bill's eyes sent a shiver down his spine, though it was a good one, one that made him alert of everything. Of how warm Bill's hands were at his waist. At how he was trembling slightly, with anticipation. "God, you're gorgeous." Dipper laughed out. Leaning down carefully, he closed his eyes, and met Bill's lips in a sloppy kiss, slow at first, deep and passionate. Soon, however, it began to pick up the pace, and Dipper's fingers curled into Bill's hair as he hesitantly flicked his tongue along Bill's lip. _Oh my god oh my god_  He really was not very experienced at all.

Bill merely hummed his thanks into the kiss as a compliment, and instantly shivered when he felt Dipper's tongue against his lips. "Mmh-o-oh..." He breathed out, trembling. His hands began to shake as well as his head involuntarily came up a bit to math Dipper's, his other hand reaching up to hold Dipper's jaw.

Taking the faint trembling as a good sign, he continued, hoping to god Bill was distracted by his kissing to tell how nervous and naive he was at this. His hands in Bill's hair, he tilted his head, and took Bill's lower lip into his, sucking on it for a small moment, and - before he could even think about going back - he slipped his tongue into Bill's mouth.

Bill shivered and gasped, his back arching off the panels slightly as Dipper slid his tongue into his mouth. His eyes shot open for a moment before closing as he relaxed back down and warily but needily met Bill's tongue with his own. "A-ah..Di..mmh.." He breathed, leaning his neck up a bit as he pressed into him. He realized, yet again, that though he was nervous and not confident, Dipper was a fantastic kisser.

Dipper spent his time mapping out Bill's mouth, pressing down against the man as he sighed longingly against his lips. He pulled back after a few moments, panting, and blushed at the string of saliva between the two. "S-Sorry?" He squeaked, licking his lips. He tried to stop himself from thinking. _Bill tastes phenomenal..._

Oh for hell's sake.

"F..." Bill blinked slow. "Fo..for what?" He tipped his head, suddenly feeling empty and cold. His hand on Dipper's waist tightened around the fabric as he leaned up a bit. "Come back." He said softly, searching Dipper's nervous eyes. "You're a good kisser, stop worrying. C'mere."

"O-Oh." Dipper found himself leaning back down. "Really?" He could feel his face heating up, and he shifted his legs, making himself more comfortable on top of Bill. "I-I mean..." He breathed, their noses brushing together. "Oh jeez." His heart was pounding in his ears.

"What...?" Bill asked softly, curious what was on Dipper's mind. He blinked and swallowed, before realizing his saliva tasted like Dipper. He flushed, and was grateful for the darkness. "Explain or kiss me..." Bill whined out, feeling his body ache for the sensation again.

Dipper couldn't find the words to explain himself, so he just leaned forward, kissing Bill again, almost desperate for him this time. His rush of being nervous had faded since Bill told him he was a good kisser, so he found himself a title more self confidence. His tongue flicking over the blonde's lips, making sure he was curling his fingers tightly into Bill's hair. Without realizing it, he was completely taking the lead.

And Bill didn't quite mind that at all.

He exhaled through his nose as Dipper's fingers curled tighter into his hair and his own hand slid deeper and back into Dipper's hair, being slow and soft. His hips shifted a bit, and he tried to hold back the moans that wanted to elicit from his throat every time the brunette played with the kiss. In return, he tipped his head a bit, and moved to slowly trace the outline of Dipper's open mouth, feeling him quiver in his finger tips.

Dipper gasped slightly, trembling as Bill traces his lips, and his hands tightened in the blonde hair, before loosening and pulling away, going to cup the sides of his face, falling apart nearly. A shaky sigh fell from his lips, full of longing. "I love you." He whispered the words against Bill's lips.

Bill looked up softly to make hazy eye contact with the boy on his lap. "I love you too..." He sighed, eyes soft, lips wet. He blinked up at Dipper and his hand traced down Dipper's cheek and jaw to affectionately hold his neck. "You're striking...."

A shiver ran down Dipper's spine at the gentle touches that Bill had, and he sat up slightly, just barely, to look down at the man below him. A warm breeze made his hair billow, and his bangs fell over his eyes slightly as he smiled. "Striking?" He murmured. "I'm not the one with the glowing eye." One of his hands slipped from Bill's jaw, to his collar, and he held his vest between his thumb and pointer finger, tugging slightly. He licked his lips, relishing in the taste, and tilted his head, eyes still on Bill. "You're the one with a brilliant smile and perfect voice." He smiled lightly, sitting back on Bill's lap. "If anyone here is striking it would be you, Cipher."

Bill's mouth hung agape and he closed it and licked his lips before laughing. Dipper's fingertips hooking under his waistcoat making him shiver. "Thank you, my dear..." He breathed, staring down for a moment before looking back up. "You're the strongest person I know. In a million millenniums, I have never seen someone endure so much...." His voice caught in his throat.

Dipper laughed softly, shaking his head. "People have had worse lives than I have." He replied, tilting his chin up to look at the stars. He smiled slightly. "I've had good moments in my lifetime. Perfect moments. Some people have never even had that." He exhaled softly. "I'm lucky." He looked back down, smiling at Bill. His hands slid down to his waist, holding him there as he shifted over him, adjusting his position. Even the simple gesture made his cheeks flush red and he glanced at the trees surrounding them for a moment, laughing. "Thank you for the compliment, though."

Bill stared up and softly laughed at him. "Maybe not then, but you're still strong..." The hand on Dipper's waist moved up to cup the boy's cheek, his other hand following so he was cradling his face in his hands. He looked over the boy's eyes, sitting in the crickets song as he chuckled softly again.

Dipper let his head lean into Bill's hand, and he closed his eyes. "Thank you." He murmured, and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You're strong too. Incredibly strong." He pulled back slightly, looking over Bill's features. "I'm amazed by you everyday."

Bill smiled and then laughed. "God this is cliche." He shook his head before gently bringing down Dipper to kiss him again. He pulled back. He brushed Dipper's bangs out of his eyes and tucked pieces of hair behind his ears. He stared down at Dipper's chest, imagining the scars. He glanced back up and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Oh, Bill, you have no idea." He responded with a laugh. "The moment you taught me to dance back in Maryland, and I stepped on your foot? That's the beginning of our cliché love." He met Bill halfway, kissing him, again and again, smiling. "And I wouldn't have it any other way..." He breathed between kisses.

"Wonderful." Bill replied, his hands draping down Dipper's chest and through his arms to hold the fabric on his back. He gently pulled him closer and pressed Dipper's chest to his, tucking the boy's shoulder under his chin.

Dipper kissed the side of Bill's head, smiling softly. "Should we sleep soon?" He asked softly, relaxing into the man. He felt at peace, and he smiled even more.

Bill laughed softly. "Probably." He began to trace up and down Dipper's back with his nails. The feeling of Dipper's warmth already making him sleepy again. "I might research for a bit before I sleep though. The nap and the Mabel...juice." He chuckled. "I'm not that tired yet."

"Oh God, ew." Dipper laughed, scrunching his nose. "I can't believe you can tolerate that stuff." He nosed into Bill's hair and kissed his ear, gently. "Mabel really likes you, you know that, right?" He murmured. "She's...going to keep asking questions but it's only because she's worried about me and curious about you. After all, she's only ever heard things from me." He kissed Bill's ear again, tracing the outside of it with his nose. "I think she wants to be your friend."

"I could tolerate it because it was coffee on steroids...I needed it." Bill laughed a bit weekly in return.

"I... I don't mind questions." He kneaded his lip in between his teeth. "I know she means well." He exhaled and closed his eyes. "Honest..? I want to be her friend as well. I'd like to get the approval of my lover's family." He sniffed, shivering at Dipper's noise on his ear.

Dipper laughed softly. "You already have that. Wendy, Stan, Mabel...they all accept you." He said, pulling back and looking down at Bill. "Wendy and Stan, they...were not quite at first accepting, true, but didn't you see? Stan gave you that weird talk of "don't break his heart" or whatever, and Wendy accepted you as the man I love." He tilted his head, looking over Bill. "Mabel already practically sees you as family."

Bill chuckled softly and pulled back, softly pushing Dipper back. "I suppose you're right." He replied softly, raising his eyebrows, still baffled that anyone could forgive him. He licked his lips and swallowed. "W-well...I'm glad they do." He smiled a bit and started to sit up more, sliding Dipper down his legs.

Dipper pulled himself off of Bill, standing slowly with a soft groan, and picked up his cane. "Me too." He murmured, closing his eye. "Me too..." He turned back to the man, grinning. "Let's go inside." He said with a nod. Moving to the hatch, he opened it and carefully maneuvered his way down into the attic, and then began back to their bedroom, floorboards creaking quietly as he went.

Bill followed Dipper, feeling a bit worried and regretting not asking to go first. Though, Dipper got down fine, and they both walked back into Dipper's room. Bill sighed and began to unbutton his waiscoat and loosen his tie so he could breathe better. He folded his arms and watched Dipper, leaning back on the nightside table.

Dipper got undressed quietly, though kept his shirt on and unrolled his sleeves. Yawning, he climbed into bed. "What are you researching?" He asked softly, sitting up in bed. His eyes were soft with sleep.

Bill blinked at him and sat on the edge of the bed next to Dipper. "I think I know how to get the attacks to stop." He linked his fingers together and held them in his lap. "It needs the perfect sigil though- and it's crazy- I'll tell you about it tomorrow.

Dipper tilted his head slightly, and nodded. "Alright." He leaned forward, his hand ghosting over Bill's shoulder as he kissed the man's cheek, then eyepatch. "Don't stay up too late, 'kay?" He said softly, leaning back and curling up, his head pushing into his pillow. They still hadn't gotten the comforter from the car, so he only had a few sheets. He pulled those up to his chin. "Mabel usually keeps a pitcher of her juice in the fridge..." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Bill nodded slow, looking down at Dipper's leg and placing a hand on his knee. "I won't, I promise. I'll be with you before you know it." He looked the boy over. "Let me grab the comforter for you." He stood up and started to trot out of the door, walking down the creaky old stairs and out the front door.

He opened the unlocked car and grab the blanket from the back seat, setting it on the top of the car before closing the doors and locking it.

Suddenly it became aware to him that he did not have any books to research and that he would have to pull stuff out of his old memories without going to the Mindscape. Though it would be difficult, he could do it. He started back up the stairs all but a bit awkwardly due to the added weight of the blanket cradled in his arms as he walked into the room and draped it over the boys legs. He cupped Dipper's cheek. "Will your mind be okay without me?"

Dipper smiled slightly. "I think...yeah, I'm okay." He murmured. "Hey, I don't if it's any help but," He pointed across the way to small bookshelves. "They're on demons. You can look to see if there's anything that can help." He mumbled, feeling sleep pull at him. "Have fun..."

"You're a life saver," Bill chimed happily. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Dipper's temple, and he pulled back. "Sleep well. I'll be here when you wake up." He smoothed his bangs back and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling back.

"Gnight..." Dipper breathed, laying back into his pillow, and tugged the comforter up to his nose, before falling asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Bill walked to the shelf and began to pick out any books that would help. He ended up grabbing a large handful of book and walking into Mabel's old room, setting the books down on a desk. He pulled out a rickety old chair with cloth on it and sat down. He snapped his fingers once, nothing. Again, this time a pencil appeared in his finger tips. Again, once, twice, a small notebook. That was probably all he was going to get for the day. But it was enough.

He lit a small lantern that sat on the corner of the desk, and went to work, his face illuminated by the soft yellow light.

Bill cracked open the first book on the stack and read through the labels. "Different kind of demons, no.... Different kind of spells... maybe...I don't have enough energy to cast one though." He bit his lip and flipped through the pages. He went to the spells chapter, and tried to find a spells without magic, though this was all for humans. And humans aren;t magic anyway. They need to draw their sigils instead of casting them. He continued to chew on his lip and pushed that book away. He had a feeling this wouldn't help him as he leaned into the chair and twirled the pencil about his fingers. "The boy..." The boy came back to him. The demon. He realized that said demon had in fact casted a spell without too much magic. It was a marking and a claim but despite that, maybe the same thing could work.

Two hours later and Bill glanced at the clock on the wall. It was about... ten o clock. There was still a bit more time, though Bill was starting to grow drowsy. He had finally got it. Finally figured it out after reviewing and rereading and looking over the nine angles and gods and demons.

Though the answer was obvious, even in the beginning, Bill felt it was a loss of pride to cast his own marking without a sigil. He researched ones to carve. Would carving a protection spell against demons render him against himself? He bit his lip. No. It wouldn't. Though casting spells to make other demons stay out of your way was often viewed as weak, Bill had already committed too many taboos to care. That's what demons did anyway. And if it rendered him weak, it also rendered him safe.

He grabbed the last book on the stack, a book full of pagan symbols. Bill had some in his head, but he needed to remember. And the fact that he was forgetting quite frankly scared him. Another side effect of being in human form for too long, he guessed. Adapting their weak minds. He didn't mind it much though. If he could still cast, he could still be a demon.

He knew what to do.

If he could sleep well tonight he could conjure one. He knew what symbol to draw as well, and he continued to pace about the room. How to tell Dipper. How to tell him what to do. How to _survive_  it. He bit his lip as his head hung and his posture dropped.

Time for bed. The demon walked back up to Dipper's room, and threw off his unbuttoned waistcoat before he crawled into Bed with Dipper,

He sighed out, slung his arm over the sleeping man's waist, and slipped into his mindscape, finding him instantly

"I've figured it out."

Dipper spent his time in the mindscape starting to expand his abilities in his mind. He figured that since it was in his head.... He began with making a small rock, flat and smooth, with a triangle etched into it. "Okay..." He murmured, making it disappear. Then he made a typewriter, and smiled. "Huh." How big could he take this? Soon, he made a car, then Mabel, a skyscraper. He laughed, making it all disappear with a flick of his wrist. "Amazing." He tried to make a scene, but it didn't quite work so he kept it to things and people. Then he blinked. Slowly, he focused, closed his eyes. When he opened them, a glowing triangle with one eye was in front of him, floating. "Hey kid!" The copy said cheerfully, floating around him. Dipper swallowed, eyes following him. Then the Bill copy flew up to his face. "Don't be scared! I'm not all that bad." It blinked slowly, and Dipper took it as a wink. He allowed a small smile. "Stay still." He said, and it obeyed, pausing midair. He walked forward, reaching out, and felt his fingertips start to tingle as he gently touched the triangle. Then he felt another presence and his eyes widened as he made the Bill copy vanish. He jumped, turning around.

"O-Oh, really?" He asked, swallowing.

Bill nodded fast before looking around. "Were you making a copy of my true form? That's cute." He blinked around at the dreary black and white settings before snapping his fingers. This time they were standing in the middle of the field, all the flowers surrounding them, gazebo far off. "I figured it out." He repeated, sitting down in the flowers and gesturing for Dipper to sit down with him. "It's... You're not going to like it though."

"I was not making a copy of you!" Dipper rushed, embarrassed. Good god. His cheeks were warm as Bill snapped, changing the scene.

"Sure." Bill replied with a cocked eyebrow and a laugh. Though he was excited at the boy's confidence.

They were suddenly in the field and he swallowed, following Bill and sitting in the flowers. "Alright, uh. What is it?" He asked, crossing his legs and leaning forward, interested.

"I'm going to be blunt with this." He swallowed and placed a hand on his mouth, thinking for a moment before replying. "I'm going to have to carve a sigil into my skin." Bill explained softly, looking up at Dipper. He sucked on his teeth for a moment. "That's the only way to get them out."

Dipper inhaled sharply, looking at Bill. "C...Carve?" He repeated. Painful memories of that night-- No, no. He shut them out. "Where?" He asked softly, biting his lip. "Does it need...to be big?" The thought of it made his stomach twist. He glanced around at the soft scenery, trying to think about the entire thing rationally. One sigil, that's it, and then Bill wouldn't be hurt anymore. He took a deep breath, looking back at the man. "And where would you put it?"

Bill noticed Dipper's panic and raised his eyebrows. Bad memories no doubt. He continued after swallowing audibly. "I don't know. I could put it anywhere. But it needs to stay there for me to be safe." He blinked slow. "I could put it here." He pointed to his forearm. "Or less easily seen- here." He touched his thigh. "It only has to be big enough for me to be able to carve it correctly."

Dipper swallowed, closing his eyes. "Alright..." He said slowly, taking a deep breath. "Okay. How- How can I help?" He asked, opening his eyes again and looking at his lover. He wanted to make sure things went cleanly, and as less painful as possible.

"We might be able to find some sort of anesthetic. Your pain killers-" he nodded a bit, blinking. "And then...uh... I guess I just have to do it. Make sure I don't..bleed out I guess." He furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged before scooting toward Dipper and crossing his legs, hooking his hands over the boy's waist to tug him into his lap. "Just- stay calm. Can you do that for me?" Bill gazed up at him. "I can do it without you there if you'd like---"

Dipper shook his head. "I have to make sure you're okay when you do it." He replied, meeting Bill's eye. "If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it. I want to make sure this goes...cleanly." He closed his eyes, fingertips twitching slightly as he stopped himself from picking at his cuticles. "I can stay calm. I think. I'll try my best..."

Bill blinked up at the boy, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "It will be over before you know it..." He breathed. "In the end, this is a better outcome. I'd rather have one bad wound than a million smaller ones." He bit his lip. "I need my domain back."

Dipper swallowed, the last sentence echoing in his mind for a moment. "Yeah." He said softly, looking up at the sky, the tops of the trees in the distance. Quietly, he pushed himself off of Bill's lap, standing up and brushing himself off. A spark of mixed emotion went through him.  He thought, staring forward. He turned on his heel and looked down at Bill. "You should probably get some more power." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Want to try and be in your demon form again?"

Bill's lips hung agape and he scrambled out words in confusion when Dipper jumped up. He stared up at the boy and sighed. "Do you... Do you think you can handle it?" He asked softly, standing up as well. He reached out his hands to grab Dipper's gently in his, pressing his thumbs down gently.

Dipper smiled faintly. "It's you, I can handle you." He said with a nod. He squeezed Bill's hands back. "Honestly, it's getting better. I'm not...I'm okay." He leaned up to press a quick kiss to Bill's lips. "Seeing as you don't really have a mouth in your demon form, might as well get that out of the way." He chuckled softly.

Bill laughed. "We'll figure it out." He nodded slow. "Three, two, one!" He chimed happily, before Dipper blinked, and he popped out as his true form. His eye shown bright and he remembered to try and keep his voice quiet. His hands were still holding Dipper's, though he was floating, and his legs splayed out a bit.

Dipper felt the familiar almost numbing feeling and Bill's hands became tiny, and he couldn't help but smile. "Tiny hands and feet," He mumbled, squeezing Bill's hands a little. He looked the triangle over, hesitantly at first, and tilted his head. "See, I'm okay." He said, though partially to reassure himself. He was okay. This was okay.

"Don't patronize me, kid." Bill teased, rolling his eye. He folded his legs midair and squeezed his hands back. He blinked slow as he listened to Dipper. "You're okay." He confirmed, and would have nodded if he could.

Dipper bit his lip, letting go of one of Bill's hands, hesitantly reaching out, and putting his hand between the top of Bill and his top hat, curious. "So it just...floats." He said, touching the small hat. He pulled at it, seeing that there was practically a magnetic field on it, preventing him from getting very far except for a few inches away from Bill. He let it go and it snapped back into place. "Odd..." He murmured. He glanced down at Bill. "Sorry, you have to understand, I've been wondering about these things for years. How you feel, how your hat works, things like that..." He laughed nervously, glancing away.

Bill swatted at Dipper's hands with one of his own, cursing under his breath. "I guess it's just like you to be curious. Humans are always hunting for knowledge." He replied, staring down at Dipper as he blinked and swayed.

Dipper blinked, pulling his hands away. "Maybe." He responded, noticing an obvious change in Bill's personality. He hummed, mostly just to keep his nerves under control. He seemed to go back to his old ways in his demon form, talking about humans as if they were a bothersome. _Well, he does that in his human form as well..._  He thought, looking up at the demon. It just seemed more obvious now. "I think I'm allowed to be curious, though." He said, a bit hesitantly.

"You're right! You are." Bill replied, confused at Dipper's recoiling. He continued to hover. "What's on your mind, bucko?" He asked, crossing his arms to match his legs. "Are you done? I can change back."

Dipper's eyebrow raised, and he came closer to the demon, swallowing. "Do you wanna change back?" He asked, folding his arms behind him. "I'm honestly fine if you'd like to stay in that form..." He paced around Bill, his eyes still on him.

Bill blinked and sighed, his form glowing softy. "I'm doing this for you." He said, body blinking with each syllable. His eye squinted. "I'm getting more energy from this but-" he looked up. "You seem disconcerted."

"Because you're acting differently." Dipper allowed, swallowing. "I'm trying to figure out why." He stopped in front of Bill again, crossing his arms. He was starting to get progressively more nervous but he pushed it down, took deep breaths. "It's odd."

"Oh!" Bill's demeanor brightened a bit. "Remember how when I said I'm a human, I adapt to human emotions?" He tipped his form a bit, as if tipping his head. "When I'm in my demon form they fade a bit. I become a bit more apathetic." He blinked and then folded in on himself and back out to be human. "I still care for you though." He blinked at Dipper. "Hey- it's alright-" he bit his lip and reached to hold Dipper's upper arms. "I'm proud of you."

Dipper blinked, standing straight when Bill became human again. "They fade, huh..." He mentally made a note on that, and looked back at Bill. "Thank you, I suppose." He said, smiling slightly. He still felt nervous, but he kept the feeling down and leaned forward, hugging Bill. "You know, I was just about to ask; have you ever had a hug in your demon form?" He asked. "I feel like it'd be awkward, but..." He laughed a little. "You never know, maybe hugging a triangle is fun."

"It's not something worth losing sleep over." Bill brought a hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Dipper's ear. "I haven't ever gotten a hug in demon form!" He chimed, eye bright. "I think we're done for today though, mmh?" He winked.

"Yeah, I think we're done too." He pulled back and stretched, raising his arms above his head. "Mmh...are you rested up?" He asked, looking up at Bill. "What time did you go to bed anyway?" He added, turning and walking in a small circle through the flowers to ease his nerves.

Bill reached a hand to rub at his eye. "Uhm... It was either eleven or twelve. Not too late." He nodded, looking around the space and pointing up at a cloud.

"That cloud looks like a pine tree." He grinned. "I didn't do that on purpose."

Dipper looked up, slowing, and laughed. "Interesting." He murmured, watching the pinetree shaped cloud pass overhead. He hummed, looking around, and pointed. "That one looks like a triangle." He said, watching it slowly shape into the three sided shape. "I don't think I did that on purpose. Still not sure how this place fully works." He smiled, folding his arms behind his back.

"It's a subconscious effort." Bill replied slowly, looking up and smiling. "Mhm..." He nodded before his hands dropped. He leaned forward and kissed Dipper's cheeks. He sat back down in the flowers and began to pick some of them, twirling the flowers about his fingers out of habit.

Dipper laughed softly, quirking his mouth. "Interesting." He commented, glancing down to see Bill picking at some flowers, twirling them. He smiled and stayed standing, leaning up onto the balls of his feet, then clapped his hands together, pulling them away, and a small, golden pocket watch was in his palms. He clicked it open, looking at it, and saw a beautiful design on the inside of the cover, a small pinetree in the center, simplistic within the intricacy. He turned, holding the chain and dangling it in front of Bill. "Here." He said simply. "You get me little things, I think it's time to give back." He laughed slightly. "I can't make it real but you can, when you have more power." He shrugged, an easy smile on his face as he let the pocket watch drop onto his lap.

Bill watched it curiously, tipping his head and grinning when he realized what Dipper was saying. "Thank you..." He chimed happily, lifting it from his lap and opening the locket to look inside. It really was something gorgeous. "This is a lot more intricate than a rock and a seashell though." He said with a smile, reaching a hand up to Dippers to grab the boy's hand, gently kissing his fingers before tugging on it, implying that he should sit down with him

"Well, maybe I'm trying too hard." He said, grinning. He felt the tug and sat down carefully, meeting Bill's eye. "I feel like I'm cheating, though. It's just in my mind, and I didn't actually get it..." He hummed, closing his eyes. "Oh well..." He added, squeezing the man's hand he was still holding.

"You _created_  it." Bill grinned, leaning forward and staring Dipper hard in the eyes while his thumb traced the engraving on the metal. "That's almost more. You thought of what you wanted it to look like, and viola." He chuckled. "You're a blacksmith."

Dipper smiled, glancing down at the watch, and smiled more. "A blacksmith, huh?" He murmured. "Well when you put it that way, it sounds impressive." He laughed, looking back up at Bill with a glint in his eyes. "I'm glad you like it." He said with a firm nod.

"It is impressive." Bill replied, glancing down at it. The little hands of the clock didn't move at all. There wasn't really a real concept of time in the mind. He blinked at it before closing it shut with a click. "Thank you. I love it." He looked up at Dipper. "Give me more. To remember you." He mumbled with a somber grin.

Heartbeat faltering for a moment, Dipper looked down with a small laugh, reaching up and scratching the side of his head. "To remember me..." He murmured, thinking. He sat up straight, blinking. "How about..." He clapped his hands together, then leaned forward, kissing Bill. 

Bill sighed out and closed his eyes. Neither of them moved their lips and he remained still, the gentle breeze picking up and bit and blowing various petals and pieces of grass around him. When Dipper pulled away his eyes fluttered open slow. "I suppose." He said, eyes turning up and bright as he leaned forward to give him a quick peck.

Dipper smiled slightly as Bill kissed him again quickly. "I'll think more on it." He said, his voice quiet. "But I'm not gone yet, so I think, for now, being here is enough." He reached up and pushed Bill's bangs back to kiss his forehead gently, rocking forward to do so.

"Fair point." Bill chuckled and lowered his eyes, toying gently with the gold chain of the pocket watch. It really was gorgeous. He looked up at Dipper. "You have amazing things in your mind. An incredible plane of unknown...." He glanced around. "This would be harder for me to create if your mind wasn't already strong. I could- of course- but sometimes it's hard." He met Dipper's eyes. "Our compatibility is also swell, which makes it easy for me to mold."

Dipper laughed softly, looking around the world that they sat in. "I'll place my bets on having a wild imagination." He murmured, lacing his fingers together. "Growing up the way I have, becoming a writer, I've always kinda thought outside the box. I guess." He smiled a little. "My family says me and Mabel are near prodigies. She's the creative one, able to create anything with her hands. I was the intelligent one, creating anything within my mind." He hummed softly. "I always thought I was just average. Guess I'm not, huh?" He laughed, looking back at Bill.

"Good god man, you're a genius!" Bill gasped and stared up at him. "You never reached your full potential but I remember, you were a prodigy at physics and math in highschool." Bill laughed out, raising his eyebrows. "Still, writing is a good career choice for you." He looked around the world, then back at Dipper. "With your confidence low, you never realized how smart you were."

Dipper laughed, shaking his head. "I suppose. I didn't see it until college; My professors kept telling me to give up writing and go into engineering." He looked at the ground. "I shot them down. Engineer or writer? It was an obvious choice. And I ended up successful, too." He grinned.

"You would have done great either way." Bill responded, tipping his head, his eyes soft. He shook his head with a quiet laugh. He looked up at the sky again, breathing in the air.

"Maybe." Dipper replied, looking down at his hands. It was strange to think that Bill knew all about him when he was in highschool, knew his best classes, his talents. Knew the boy, inside and out. Dipper closed his eyes, opening them to see a small pen in his hand, and fiddled with it, twirling it over and around his fingers. "Come here." He said suddenly, looking up and motioning for Bill to come closer.

"Mmh? Okay." Bill raised an eyebrow but complied, scooting forward and handing Dipper his hand out of curiosity, "What now?"

Dipper bit the end of the pen, pulling the cap off and chewed on it as he looked at Bill's arm, rolling up his sleeve, thinking. "Hold still," He mumbled around the pen cap, pressing the pen to his forearm, and began making lines. Thankfully, his mind was kind enough to give him a fully functional pen filled with ink, so black lines appeared as he moved the pen. Quietly, he wrote out onto Bill's hand, _'Two, haunted by past encounters, meet once again; in a dangerous game of love, thorns do not grow over their relationship as they once did, instead, scarlet roses...'_  He quirked his mouth, thinking about making the ink disappear as he looked over the work. "Never said I was good at poetry." He mumbled, letting go of Bill's hand, the pen dissolving in his own.

Bill squinted as he watched Dipper write, the text small against his palm. He chuckled a bit at the foreign feeling of the pen against his hand and then read it over when Dipper was done. "I like it." He chucked. "You're not bad."

Dipper scoffed. "Right." He said, rolling his eyes. "I've read about gnomes who can recite better poetry than that off the top of their head." He leaned back, brushing his hand over Bill's palm, and the ink disappeared. "Someday, maybe. Someday I'll write an okay poem." He laughed, closing his eyes. "And then I can properly gush out my feelings to you. Not that I already do it just by doting over you, drawing and writing about you."

Bill nodded and smiled, "You do perfectly fine." He looked around. He figured they must have been asleep long enough for it to be morning. He sighed out and glanced back to Dipper. "Should we wake up now? I'd rather get those demons out of my head sooner than later and we need to grow grocery shopping."

Dipper nodded, rising to his feet. "Yup, good plan." He said, stretching. "See you in the real world?" He grinned at the man, putting his hands on his hips as Bill rose. The glint of the pocket watch still in his hand made Dipper smile. Sometime, they would make it real. For now, he could manage having it be a part of his dreams.

Bill followed, stretching and shivering at Dippers touch. He stood up straight and popped his neck before blinking at him. He leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to the middle of Dipper's forehead. When he opened his eyes, he was laying in the bed, arms and legs tangled nervously with Dipper's.

He blinked down and smiled with his eyes at the smaller boy in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this fic is getting extremely long. We've written almost enough to match the Half-Blood Prince in word count. 
> 
> It's somewhat nearing it's end, I promise.  
> Not to mention the sequel that's already in writing tho.......................... ;^)))
> 
> Thank you for all the kind feedback!! We adore reading the comments! Thank you to the people who've been here since the beginning and hello to the new readers!

Dipper still felt the kiss on his forehead when he woke up, groaning softly when he felt the ache in his legs. Dumb, dumb dumb. He needed a distraction. "Morning." He mumbled, reaching up and rubbing his eyes. He scooted closer to Bill, cold. "So, shopping, relaxing, carving into your skin." He said softly, almost jokingly, as he swallowed. "Sounds like a fun day plan." He closed his eyes, thinking. _Carving into your skin..._  He became almost hyperaware of his left thigh, and shifted, uncomfortable. _A tad strange._  He sighed into Bill's chest.

Bill raised his eyebrow. That was a little forward. He sighed and closed his eyes, tugging Dipper close by the waist. "I suppose so...." He reached his hand to peel the eyepatch off his face, setting it behind his head as he began to rub the lines out of his face from sleeping on it. He yawned. and then opened his eyes when he felt Dipper's energy falter. Maybe it was his eye. He blinked.

Dipper looked up and met Bill's eye, unwavering at the other eye, and tried for a smile. He hoped it didn't look like a grimace. "Let's get on with it then," He said, kissing Bill's chin and pulling away, sitting up. Ha kept the blankets over his legs for a moment, wondering how...to hide the mark. He hadn't looked at it, not since it was fresh. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look at it. Swinging his legs off the bed, he grunted softly as he stood quickly, moving to grab some pants.

Bill glanced at Dipper and slipped out of the bed. "Dipper-" He started, sensing the boy's uneasiness. Had he set him off again? He furrowed his eyebrows and gently reached to grab his hand. "What's the matter?" He looked at him in the eyes, his own worried and concerned.

Dipper stopped, but didn't turn his body, just his head. "Nothing, why?" He asked, trying for a genuine smile. He squeezed Bill's hand. "I'm okay. Maybe a little uneasy about you and the sigil, but I'm glad you found out a way to get rid of the demons in your head, so you can be safe," He was practically running his mouth off, just spouting out whatever came to mind. "But you should get some food into you so you don't pass out or whatever, and so we should go to the grocery store-"

"Dipper." Bill cut him of sternly, blinking at the boy. He looked him up and down for a moment before reaching his hands to hold the back of his shoulders. He squeezed gently. "You're hiding something." He pursed his lips. You don't ramble this much unless you're drunk." He smiled nervously, tipping his head.

Dipper stopped talking, a small, weak smile finding its way onto his lips. "Well now I have to tell you, if I wanna keep my promise t-to you..." He swore softly when he stuttered. Pronounce your words, Dipper. "But I don't, I don't want you to freak out, I..." He closed his eyes, swallowing. "Promise me you won't freak out or whatever, okay?" He murmured, opening his eyes and meeting Bill's golden eye with nervous brown ones.

Bill's lips parted, confused. He wondered what could be so bad that it would make Dipper act this way. His hand slid to cup the cheek that was facing him and he nodded. "I...I'll try not to." He breathed, beginning to grow a bit nervous.

Dipper swallowed, nodded. "O-Okay." He carefully pulled away from Bill, and turned to face him. Without looking the man in the eye, he pushed the blankets away to expose his thighs, and stared pointedly at the wall. "So...yeah." He murmured, his voice breaking off into a breath, a whisper. He didn't want to know how bad it looked. The fact that he was permanently carved as Tad's.

"A tad strange, is-isn't it?" He joked weakly, crossing his arms over his chest tightly, trying not to start shaking.

Bill stared downward, a bit confused before he inhaled sharply and blinked at Dipper, biting his lip. He glanced back down at the wound before he guided Dipper back to the bed, sitting him down and kneeling next to his leg. He reached a gentle hand, somehow not shaking, to stroke his fingers across the wound. His blood began to boil as his breathing became shaky. He shook his head and placed his hand over it, hiding the wound for a moment. He gazed back up at Dipper. "I'm sorry." He breathed as he turned his head to the floor. "How dare he...?" He murmured, shaking his head. "If- I-" He didn't bother mentioning the deal. Because if so he would be apologizing for not killing Dipper. Something he'd rather not do.

Dipper sat quietly, and finally let his gaze fall to his leg, glad that Bill was hiding it. Most of it. He could still make out lines, lines that would stay on his body for the rest of his life. "It's okay, I-" He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I...He did it before. In highschool. Did it with a pencil and scratched it onto me. I gu-guess," He broke off, laughing, shaking his head, "I guess it became his trademark." He finished, closing his eyes.

"Did that fade?" Bill asked gently, letting his thumb trace the area it sat on. His eyes were soft and sympathetic and he breathed lowly, steadying his words.

"Dipper- I can try.." He breathed, staring up at him, his thumb stopping the tracing. He brought his other hand up to place on Dipper's other knee to steady himself as he crouched.

"Faded after a while. Long while." He replied, lifting up his right arm. "Scratches don't always last. I think a kn-knife does a better job." He looked down at Bill, blinking softly. "Try to make a scar go away? I thought you could only mend wounds. This..." He took a deep breath. "This is etched onto my skin, a part of i-it..."

"It was a wound once..." Bill swallowed. "I can try-" He breathed, determined. "I can't prevent death but- this isn't decay...." He tried to rationalize himself. "You're not his. I don't want you thinking you are at all. This mark- it means nothing." Bill glanced down at his hand before kissing the top of his own hand over the scar. He wouldn't touch his lips to that scar. Not until it was gone. He stood up, though his fingers remained as he stared down at Dipper, his back rounded. He swallowed audibly.

Dipper laughed weakly. "I've been telling myself that for years." He said softly, opening his eyes and looking at Bill. "I'll keep telling myself that until the day I die." His eyelids fluttered for a moment, blinking fast. "I'm not Tad Strange's." He mumbled, the words falling from his lips, practiced for years. He had said it so often it was beginning to lose its effect.

Bill sighed out and buried his nose into Dipper's hair. His hands came up to cup his jaw. "You are your own property..." He breathed, voice stiff. He pulled away for a moment before looking back down. "That man- He did this to so many people. So many lovers...." He crouched down again and placed both hand's over Dipper's leg. "What would you like me to do?"

Dipper held his breath for a moment, and released it, looking Bill dead in the eye. "Please don't say you're glad you killed him." He whispered. "I don't- I can't...hhmph." He looked away. "I don't like the sound of those words." 

Bill nodded slow. He leaned down to press his lips gently to Dipper's knee as another apology, though he was glad that horrible man was dead. He did terrible, terrible things to Dipper.

He looked back at the boy, still expecting an answer from him.

"Let's move on, okay?" Dipper said softly, grabbing Bill's hands, and standing. "We got a big day ahead of us. Let's not muck it up with him." He pulled Bill up as well, and nodded firmly. "I'll be okay."

"Dipper- Dipper let me try-" Bill practically begged before he stopped himself. "If you want." He breathed as he stepped back out of Dipper's way, sloppily linking in his fingers with the other man's. "I'm...worried. It makes you uncomfortable and-and you're-m.." Bill stopped again and sighed, starting to let go of Dipper's hands.

Dipper grabbed Bill's hands, pulling him close. "It's okay. If I get to the point where it scares me, I'll tell you." He said, but honestly, it already did scare him. He didn't want to ever have to look down at his legs again. But he needed Bill to be as strong as possible for tonight. "Hey, Bill, guess what? I'm yours." He said, voice thankfully strong and unwavering. "I'm no ones property, certainly not his, but I am your lover, your Pinetree." He smiled slightly at the nickname. "And that's a fact."

"It does scare you." Bill blinked back, surprised at the sudden closeness. He listened intently to Dipper's words before smiling gently and leaning to kiss the shell of Dipper's ear, whispering softly. "And I, you..." He murmured before pulling back and sighing one last time. What he said made sense. He needed all the energy he could get- but he wasn't going to be able to cast it. The wound needed to scar or it wouldn't work.

Dipper closed his eyes, shivering slightly at Bill's words, and squeezed the man's hands one last time before moving away, grabbing pants off the back of a chair. "Let's go get food, hm?" He said, looking up as he slid his pants on. He realized something and looked down to see that they weren't fitting properly at all, falling past his feet. "Oh, oh these are yours." Dipper said, slightly surprised. Huh.

Bill watched Dipper curiously before chuckling when he put on the wrong pants. "You're not wrong!" He chimed pleasantly. He sat back down on the bed, chewing on the inside if his cheek as he tried to forget about the mark. He could work on it later. He watched Dipper's body move, and though it was slow and a bit awkward, Bill was proud of his progress, and he decided to think about that instead.

Dipper quickly shucked the pants, tossing them to Bill and picking up some of his own, pulling them on. "Alright." He said, standing up straight. "I'm good." He went to his drawer, grabbing a new shirt, and held it for a moment. He didn't want to deal with the scars on his stomach and chest. Wrists with rope burns were one thing, his birthmark carved into, but...He quickly tugged his shirt over his head, replacing it with the new one.

Bill pulled his eyepatch back on and glanced over Dipper's wounds. This was the first time he had actually seen Dipper's bare back. He blinked slow and his stomach began to feel nauseous at the sight of the gash from the gardening clips. He had small scars from the bullet wound on his back as well and Bill had to yet again remind himself of Dipper's progress so he didn't get upset. Instead, he stood quickly after Dipper pulled his shirt on and pressed his chest to Dipper's back, wrapping his arms around his torso and pressing his lips to the end of Dipper's jaw bone. "I love you.." He cooed softly, closing his eyes.

Dipper jumped slightly at Bill suddenly wrapping his arms around the boy, but relaxed, leaning back into him. "I love you too." He breathed, closing his eyes. "Not such a pretty sight, is it?" He laughed, leaning his head back onto Bill's right shoulder, turning his head and kissing the man's cheek.

"You're gorgeous..." Bill hummed in reply, closing his eyes and nuzzling the boy's hair. He knew Dipper had just tried to ignore the markings. They weren't even completely healed yet. His arms tightened their grip reaffirmingly before he chuckled when Dipper kissed his cheek.

Dipper sighed softly, shaking his head. "You're crazy." He murmured, pulling away from Bill. He stood up straight, picking up his cane from the side of his desk, and brushed off his shirt slightly, looking away at the floor.

"Was that ever in question?" Bill chimed happily, standing still with his arms splayed out. He blinked at Dipper, sighing at the sight of the sunlight wafting through Dipper's hair, making it seem orange hued. He blinked at the sight of the sun reflecting off the boy's skin and his heart began to beat in his chest.

You've come a long way.

"I suppose not." He said with a quiet laugh. He looked up at Bill and caught his eye; reaching up, he pushed his hair from his eyes, trying to keep his messy curls from, well, being a mess. "What is it?" He asked, smiling a little. He glanced down at himself, then back up to Bill.

"Nothing, nothing." Bill shook his head and reached for his own pants, sliding them over his leg and tucking his shirt in. He stretched and turned to walk down the stairs. "I don't imagine any of the food we had before Chicago would be any good." He said as he walked down the creaky old stairs. "So I suppose we should go out to Breakfast or just have coffee for now-" he was mostly rambling at this point. "What do you think?"

"Let's get some breakfast." Dipper said, following after Bill slowly. "While we're out in town we can grab some groceries too." He thought about talking to the townspeople; everyone knew who he was. For a moment, he wondered if people would ask about his scars on his cheeks and the limp he had.

"Alright." Bill made soft noise and looked back at Dipper. "Best be on our way then!" He chimed happily. He grabbed his keys off the side table and handed Dipper his wallet as they were out the door. He considered trading in his gold for actual money at a bank. That would probably be a good idea- for future use. It would be easier than having to pawn off gold every time he had to buy something. As much as he loved the stuff, it was a bit bothersome. Thank god for Stanford.

He looked back at Dipper, still smiling, glad to be out and about. "You can introduce me to more of your friends! Maybe." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Hell, I can take them."

"Ha, prepare for some odd people." Dipper said, slowly making it to the bottom of the stairs. He stepped outside, squinting at the bright sun. "They're going to...yeah, no, it's gonna be interesting." He thought about the people they could talk to, run into. There was Gideon, who Bill already disliked, the police...Pacifica was on the list. He snorted. "Well, we'll see who we'll see." He murmured to himself.

"I'm excited." Bill grinned and threw the keys in the air before catching them a bit sloppily. He furrowed his eyebrows. They got in the car and Bill sat in the driver's seat, still a bit worried about letting Dipper drive. He smoothed his hair back, a few pieces popping out as he leaned to dig the keys into the ignition.

"How are your legs feeling today?" He asked as he glanced behind the car, going in reverse.

"Better, better." Dipper replied, nodding. "Still a bit...achey, but I'm not completely dependent on my cane anymore. So that's good." They drove through the forest, and Dipper hummed softly, watching trees pass. "How's your cough?" He asked. "Or, err, your lungs?"

Bill forced an experimental cough out of his lungs. "Completely healed I think. I used a lot of energy on those." He murmured as he accelerated a bit, shifting gears. He sniffed and swallowed before reaching a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Still tired? Well, we can go to sleep early tonight." Dipper looked over at the man, and blinked. 

"Sounds like a good idea!" Bill chimed in return. 

They began passing familiar buildings, and smiled as he saw faces they he recognized. He didn't have many friends in this town, but it was nice to know the people. He frowned though when he saw a man, black hair that was slicked back. He had a leather jacket on, with his hands shoved into the pockets, and a cigarette was jutting out from his lips. Leaning against a wall, his legs crossed over each other, the man looked up and they made eye contact. He sneered, looking at Dipper as he passed him. "Incredible." He muttered. Robbie Valentino. One of the kids who bullied him when he was younger. Not as harshly, but he sure was a rat to tell others where Dipper was hiding. He rolled his eyes and sat back. "And he's a hood. Icing on the top, truly." He scoffed. "I never knew what Wendy saw in him."

"Wendy dated _him_?" Bill said, very obviously staring at the man. He scoffed before he looked forward at the road again. "She had an interest in you though. Her taste in men seems to have improved." He chuckled, though he knew Wendy's interest in Dipper irritated him. He licked his lips. Before driving on. The road grew a bit more smooth as they entered asphalt in the town.

"Wait wait wait hold up--" Dipper held up his hand, straightening up in his seat. "What do you _mean?_ , Wendy had an interest in me? It was the other way around, I liked her when I was younger. She never liked me." He said, frowning. Wendy never had any interest in him...did she?"

Bill jumped when Dipper stopped him and he swallowed tightly, raising an eyebrow. "When we saw her at the bakery. She was interested. You're older now." He exhaled. "It doesn't matter now though...right?"

Dipper thought about it. No way in hell could Wendy...what....? "No...it's just....." He furrowed his brow, screwing up his face. "Huh. Wendy likes me. That.....That's really...." He cracked up, laughing. "Odd." He snorted. "I feel almost bad."

"Why?" Bill asked a bit defensively, the car's pace slowing a bit as he talked and focused. His knuckles gripped the wheel, unable to read Dipper's emotion, he drove on silently. He knew he was just being jealous and irrational but hm.

"Because, she finally likes me back and I'm with you." He said, smiling slightly. "It's just...funny. And weird to think about. She told me she would never..." He looked out the window, humming. "Odd, odd, odd." He murmured, looking back at Bill. He noticed Bill's stiffness, and grinned a little, scooting closer to Bill. "Hey, you." He leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek. "I don't have feelings for her. I _did_ , about...thirteen years ago." He grinned. "I'm pretty sure I'm not into her anymore.

"Pretty sure?" Bill glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, his lips turned into a frown, though his face felt hot at Dipper's cheek. He swallowed tightly, an irrational fear that Dipper would leave him for his childhood crush pulling at his head. He turned his eyes back to the road, stopping at a stop light.

Dipper raised his eyebrows and draped his arms over Bill, kissing his cheek, slowly. Then he pulled back, just barely, and shifted to his ear, kissing the shell of his ear lightly. "I'm yours and yours only. Don't you forget it, love." He murmured by Bill's ear, and pulled back as the light changed to green.

"You're gonna get us caught." Bill laughed out, looking around. He calmed down a bit and sighed before cracking his neck. He breathed deep before inhaling sharply. "So! Diner?"

Dipper smiled. "Diner" he confirmed. Bill would have asked where the nearest one was, but didn't have to (due to following Dipper around half of his life) and he accelerated, turning. "You sure know this town well. Do you know the people as well?" He asked. It would be interesting...Though, he didn't know Robbie or Gideon. He tapped his leg. "I dunno."

"Yes..A little. I never bothered paying attention to their lives. I was only interested in yours. I could feel their emotions when they were nearby but I didn't care enough to learn their names." Bill shrugged. "So I only remembered you."

"I feel almost touched," Dipper said, placing a hand on his chest. 

"You should!" Bill teased.

Dipper turned to the back seat, placing his messenger back there. "I think you'll like the food." He smiled, stretching slightly, but winced when he got too far. "Oof."

"Careful." Bill warned a bit nervously. The engine revved a bit and Bill relished in the sound, clicking on the radio after he was finished with that. More info about the cold war no doubt. He relied on Dipper to change the station as he accelerated and began to drive down the street. "Another war? And right after the world war? You'd think maybe we could be peaceful for two seconds but, no. They're even worse than demons!" He threw up a hand in his disbelief

Dipper swallowed. "Mhm..." The talk of war never made him feel good, not after the death of family and friends. He agreed with Bill though. Humans never found a moment of peace. He quickly turned the radio to something else, but a lot of the stations were full of news, talking about how there's the possibility of a full blown nuclear attack, how many soldiers have died. He grit his teeth, flicking through the channels before just slamming his hand down onto the off button, cutting a woman's somber voice off. He realized his hand was trembling slightly, and he pulled his hand away, setting it in his lap as he stared forward, trying to calm down. "St-Stupid war." He muttered.

Bill was vaguely aware of Dipper's sudden agitation and upsetness and he glanced over. "Ah- sorry." He reached his hand to hold Dipper's and gently placed it on his thigh, putting his hand back on the wheel so he could drive correctly. He swallowed. "I don't think anything will happen. At least I hope not." He smiled softly. "There's no point in panicking about something you can't prevent." He licked his lips. His hand placed ontop of Dipper's hand and squeezed gently.

Dipper closed his eyes, nodding slightly. Like that was so helpful. Something he couldn't prevent. That no one could prevent. He took a steadying breath and looked away, watching the diner come into view. As they pulled up to it and parked, Dipper slowly got out of the car, leaning a little more into his cane this time. Not because his legs hurt, no, not yet. Because he felt nauseous, like the world was spinning just a little too fast. The bell ringed as he walked in, and some people looked up, then glanced back down. Some smiled slightly at him. Others plainly ignored his existence. Good to be back.

Bill walked with Dipper, and when they sat down across from eachother, he swallowed, leaning forward on the table and whispering. "You alright?" The words were still a bit foreign on his lips as he reached a foot forward to wrap comfortingly around Dipper's leg, his eyes worried

Dippers eyes glanced around, and noticed that some eyes were trained on him- no, on Bill. Though he'd been in Gravity Falls before, it seemed odd to have a new occupant in the small town. "Yeah." He breathed, looking back to Bill. Physically, yes. Mentally? Not really.

"No..." Bill raised an eyebrow at him. "I can feel your worry." He blinked, and looked around the diner, noticing people watching them. He nodded or smiled every time someone met his eye, though it came out as more of a sneer. He glanced back at Dipper. "War?" He asked, wondering if that's what was bothering him.

"War." Dipper replied, tapping his fingers on the table. "And p-people. And my stutter. And e-everything." He frowned, looking down at his hands.

A waitress came over to the two of them and he recognized her almost immediately. "Oh, hi Ca-Candy." He said, looking up at the Asian girl. She had her hair back in a messy bun and her glasses were falling down her nose, but the lack of vision didn't stop her from gawking at Bill as if he was the greatest thing to lay eyes on. Dipper had to bite back a small smile, rolling his eyes, and tapped her arm.

She jumped, looking at Dipper. "Oh, hi! Sorry, um, who's this?" She asked, looking back at Bill. There was a slight blush on her cheeks from being caught clearly staring. Dipper opened his mouth, then closed it. "Er, William." He said, glancing between the two of them. Better than Ben, at least.

Candy smiled, and pushed her glasses up. "Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, William. I'm Candy. Dipper's sister's friend." She stuck out a hand to him.

Bill nodded at the girl and smiled a bit awkwardly up at her, still not really good at the thing that was a 'natural' smile. He could when he was generally happy, but right now he was a bit worried about Dipper. "The pleasure is mine, Candy." He responded before glancing back down. Bill stared at the hand for a moment before jumping and grinning, face flushing as he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Right- Right-" He dropped it a moment later and tried to come back from it. "You're quite the looker, miss." He complimented before looking back at Dipper, knowing he was going to be laughed at in less than a second.

Dipper stifled a laugh as Bill shook her hand and Candy flushed, laughing nervously. "O-Oh, ah, thank you." She said, her voice becoming soft. She dropped Bill's hand and picked up her pad of paper and pen. "Drinks to start you off?" She asked, smiling.

Dipper smiled back at her, nodding. "Two coffees, pl-please." He said, and she wrote it down, before beaming at Bill, her cheeks still rosey. "I'll get those to you right away." 

Bill played with the roll of silverware sitting on the table. He shifted his seat a bit awkwardly and looked around at the people in the room. They certainly looked...Odd... But not...Too odd. Just bright colors. He wondered if this town had been affected much after world war two as he watched the people work, some of them laughing. Though it seemed there was only one other couple sitting in the booths.

He continued fiddling with the napkin before it unhooked and silverware clattered all over the table. He flushed pink. "Today is not my day." He chuckled as he pretended everyone wasn't looking at him. As much as he loved to be the center of attention... Not like this.

Dipper put a hand over his mouth as he laughed a little, and helped him gather his silverware, putting them on the side of the table. "I'm sorry." Dipper said, smiling. "You do look cute though. That's a bonus." He watched people from the corner of his eye stare at them but he didn't really mind, quietly wrapping his feet around one of Bill's legs. Candy came back and set down the coffees, which Dipper graciously took and sipped. "Alright, what can I get you, Dipper?" She asked, ready for his order. Dipper looked at the menu and hummed. "Ah...Waffles with a s...side of eggs and bacon, please." He said, setting his menu down. Candy nodded, scribbling the order down, and turned to Bill with a broad smile. "And for you?"

Bill glanced up at the nickname before he raised an eyebrow. "Just pancakes." He replied with his awkward smile before he glanced back at Dipper. He requested some water as Candy left and he folded his fingers atop the table. He touched his cheek. 

Dippers smiled and picked up a small packet of sugar, ripping it open and tipping it into his mug. "Sorry for getting you coffee, by the way. I'm used to getting coffee." He laughed, a little embarrassed, as he picked up his spoon and dipped it into his coffee, stirring slowly.

Bill ignored Dipper's comment with a squint of the eyes and then glanced up again. "Don't be! I like coffee- I just need to be hydrated. For later." Bill responded with a curt nod.

"Alright." Dipper said, tapping his spoon to the edge of his mug, and setting it down on his napkin. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee as Candy came back and set a glass of water down by Bill, hesitating for a moment before leaving. Her eyes were still on Bill as she walked back to the kitchen; Dipper pretended he didn't notice.

Bill sat patiently in his seat, wiggling the foot was wrapped around Dipper's ankle to try and get his attention. His eyes were on him but he was distracted. He gave him a look that said. 'I know and I don't care' before rolling his eyes and grinning.

Dipper smiled a little, coughing into his fist. He opened his mouth to say _I love you_ , but cut short, blinking. _You really truly honestly want to be thrown in jail good God Dipper._  Instead, he picked up the end of his spoon, twisting it so it was spinning slightly within his loose grasp. A smile was still on his face, though.

Bill snorted and raised an eyebrow, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. "We need to get you a new suit sometime too." He stated after he took a long sip of his water. He raised his eyebrows over his glass.

"Yeah, ye...yeaaaah...." He said, laughing slightly as he glanced down at himself. He needed to clean up, that's what he needed to do. The last time he shaved was when Bill did it at the hospital. Hesitantly, he reached up and rubbed his jaw. "God, I need to just clean up." He said, laughing nervously. A part of him wondered what the hell Bill even saw in him. He was a wreck that couldn't keep himself together. "So, after this, we head out and get groceries, and some medical stuff to help with tonight..." He said, pausing. "And a new suit for me..."

"Quite!" Bill hummed. He looked around and stared down as Candy brought their food. He knew Dipper would thank her, and his stomach growled when the smell of the food hit him. He picked up his fork and dug in. He swallowed the bite he had taken. "Though- suit later. All that sounds exhausting and you're going to stress your injuries if we have you trying on suits all day."

Dipper grinned at Candy who smiled at him, pushing her glasses up. "Thank you so much, Candy." He said, and she nodded animatedly, leaving the two to eat. "I think I can manage trying on a few suits." He grouched to Bill then, huffing. He cut into his waffle and took a big bite, chewing.

 

 

"No." Bill responded, shaking his head. "You're too eager to get on your feet. You're going to hurt yourself." Bill responded before taking another bite to shut himself up. He closed his eyes, humming.

These were really good pancakes.

"You're a goddamn demon what the hell is with this knowing my limits." Dipper said, scoffing. "I think I know my limits. Pssh." He crossed his arms, leaning back. "Gonna hurt myself. I should be telling you this. You shouldn't be able to know the human capacity." He scrunched his nose, and grabbed a piece of bacon, biting into it. "And that's my two cents."

"Too bad." Bill hummed in reply, unfolding the napkin and wiping some whipped cream off his face. "Kid- listen-" Bill leaned forward a bit. "You're going to overwork yourself. The healing I did on you was very weak at the time." He explained before sipping more of his water. "You have a habit of pretending that you're stronger than you are- and look me in the eyes and tell me Mabel wouldn't say the same." He huffed back, a bit irritated at Dipper's stubborness. The kid was stubborn by default. Ughhhh.

Dipper scowled at him for a long time, before groaning. "I didn't ask for another si-sibling!" He said, exasperated as he threw his arms up. Bill was _exactly_ like Mabel in this situation. Blah blah blah, you're not healthy enough, you're gonna end up opening your wounds, let me care for you. Dipper was increasingly tired of it. He took another bite of his bacon, his teeth angrily gnashing together as he chewed. "Whatever, fine, I'm a fragile child who doesn't know his own limits." He grumbled, dropping his eyes from Bill's to his plate. Dumb dumb dumb.

"Well you did ask for a boyfriend. Kinda." Bill added in a hushed tone, laughing. He tried to hold it in but he started chuckling. "You're so stubborn it's uncanny." He sniffed and shook his head, obviously halfway between irritated and in love. Dipper was kinda cute when he was irritated. Bill raised an eyebrow as he watched him furiously nibble on bacon.

Dipper rolled his eyes, nudging his foot against Bill's ankle. "Kinda." He confirmed, mumbling around his bacon. "And it's not stubborn, it's just...." He trailed off, stumbling for the right word. Then he huffed, his ears burning. "Why did I even become a writer if I can't even find a good word?" He sighed, deflating, and set his bacon down. Thea he picked up his fork, stabbing his eggs and biting into it. "You're a pain in my ass, I swear to god. Never changed from the moment you showed up on my train." He said, shaking his head. A small smile twinged on his lips. "Augh, fine, I'm stubborn. You happy?" He asked, looking up. He was aware that his cheeks were warm with embarrassment. "Thanks for caring about me, you doof."

"I didn't need you to admit it." Bill grinned. "But yes, I'm happy." He replied, feeling an awkward tension between them both. Be started shoveling food into his mouth, wanting to get home already. He tapped his fingers. Tonight he'd sleep safely in his own mind for the first time in months.

Dipper quickly finished off his eggs and then his bacon, but could only get halfway through his waffle before he was full. Calling for the bill, he pulled out his wallet as Candy came over, handing him the bill. He nodded and smiled. "Here you go, Candy. Keep the rest." She grinned and wrapped her arms around Dipper. "Good to have you back!" She said, pushing her glasses up. Dipper blinked as she hugged him and smiled, a little awkwardly, hugging her back. She pulled away and looked at Bill, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I hope you like Gravity Falls, William." She said, he voice getting soft. Taking the money and the plates, she quickly hurried away. Dipper turned back to Bill, and hiccuped slightly from all the food. "So, exorcism for a demon to get demons out of his own head. Let's get on with it." He said, smiling crookedly.

"I have so far." Bill replied to the woman with a curt smile. He glanced back at Dipper and jumped a bit, almost hitting his knee on the table. "Good god man, keep it down." He glanced around. "They'll try to put us in a the nuthouse I swear...." He stood and shook his head, stretching as his back popped with a satisfying noise. He stood straight and nodded to Dipper, waving at the people behind the counter. "Right."

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Several hours later, grocery bags in the house and a first aid kit at their hip, the two were in the car again. They had hung out at the house for another hour or two after putting the groceries away, killing time and talking softly. Dipper showered, Bill worried, though let him, and the other decided to bathe when they returned. If he could. He pulled up to a small, abandoned church in the forest. It was tall and pointed and Bill's ears began to ring as soon as he pulled up to it. He winced and opened the door. "A church, because they're drenched in old salt and holy water." He glanced up at it and swallowed. "Yeesh...This is gonna hurt..." He breathed, glancing back at Dipper. He still hadn't gotten out of the car. His notes were wedged in Dipper's messenger bag, which was thrown over his own shoulder.

Bill removed himself from the car and the ringing got louder. He stuck his pinky in his ear. "I've been in human form for too long for this to affect me. Added with my weak powers, it'll hurt, but won't hurt me as much as it'll hurt them." He tapped on his temple. "It'll keep them away so I can work." He swallowed, starting to wonder if this was the best option. He knew it was, but in the end- it was going to hurt like hell. Literally. "Fucking churches..." Bill cursed under his breath.

Dipper climbed out of the car slowly, staring up at the old building. It was already past closing, but they kept it open for others to come in. He glanced at Bill worriedly, and swallowed. "Well, look on the bright side, after this, you won't ever need to come to a church a-again!" He said, trying to sound optimistic. He leaned into his cane as they started up the walk, and Dippers eyes passed over the brilliant stained windows, and then he put his hand onto the door handle. "Alright, let's do th-this." He murmured, pulling the tall door open. The inside was dark, rows of seating leading up to the front. It was ominous, he'd give it that. He stepped over the threshold and turned to Bill, looking at him.

Bill swallowed and nodded before taking a deep breath. "Fair enough." He walked through the door, and instantly his head began to pound painfully, his knees going weak. He leaned against the doorframe and bit down on his teeth before forcing himself through the door, one hand holding onto his head, threading through his hair as he began to mutter soft spells to himself in Latin until he could walk. He moved slowly before sprinting to the alter and grabbing onto it. He glanced back at Dipper, who was a bit slower. "Sorry for the dramatics- Egck- th-they did a really good job keeping us out back in the day." He chuckled throatily before dropping to the floor, ignoring the migraine and pulling objects out of the satchel.

Dipper swallowed and ignored the slight ache in his legs as he ran to catch up to Bill, crouching by him. "Urgh, is there anything I can do to help? Flip the crosses or something?" He asked, glancing around. He wasn't experiencing any pain, obviously, but it was freaky to watch Bill be affected so badly. It just felt cold within the church. He felt a chill run up his spine.

"Just be here- it's not anything I can't deal with-" Bill winced as he began to pull candles out of the bag. He held them all in one hand, snapped his finger with the other, and with a blue spark, they were lit. Bill placed them down around himself and pursed his lips as he glanced to Dipper. "Stay out of the circle. Are you sure this won't trigger anything?" He glanced up at Dipper's leg as he knelt down.

Dipper swallowed, hard, stepping away. "I can- No, yeah, I'll be fine." He breathed, looking over the circle. He felt like he shouldn't be here, watching this. He felt like he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But he stayed by the alter, holding on as his knees went slightly weak. "Good luck." He croaked out, his voice soft. "Love you." He bit his tongue, holding the medical kit under his arm tightly. He felt his thigh ache.

Bill was suddenly caught off guard by Dipper's words and his head snapped up, old eye patch in place, pieces of his hair falling in his eyes. The dull aching in his head subsided a bit as he stared up at him. "I love you." He articulated the words heavily. "Don't be scared." He reached into the back, and grabbed a knife, flicking it open. He held it in a slightly trembling hand. "Listen Dipper. You're going to want to touch me. But you can't until I'm finished. Luckily, if I'm fast, the sign won't take long."

Dipper shivered softly. "O-Okay." He heard himself whisper. He

Bill dragged his thumb over the flat part of the blade and set it down as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, tossing it to the ground and rolling up his sleeve to the elbow. "Don't watch." The demon ordered as he stared up at Dipper, folding the fabric.

Dipper watched Bill roll up his sleeve and looked away, taking a deep, shaky breath, and held onto the alter. His knuckles were white from how tightly he held onto it. "I'll be here wh-when it's over." He murmured, not looking back at Bill.

Bill began muttering more Latin himself under his breath as he unhooked the metal on his belt and slid it out of the loops before shoving it in between his teeth. He swallowed and blinked slow as the odd taste. Bill grabbed his waistcoat held it tightly in his left hand. Wind started to pick up outside the church. He wished there was more noise to drown out what was about to happen. He took several deep breaths and picked up the knife, closing his eyes, hoping the numbing enchantment helped at least a little bit.

He remembered the symbol in his head before opening his eyes, imagining it appearing on his arm to give himself sort of an outline. Bill pressed the blade down to his forearm, and swallowed. The sooner you get this over with- the better.

Bill dug the knife in, and his jaw clenches around the leather in his jaw as he began to shake as he attempted to keep silent.

_Up, around, down, and a circle._

Dipper sat silently, trying not to think, not to watch, not to fucking listen. A loud ringing filled his ears as he stood stiffly, his hands nearly cracking the wood beneath his fingertips.

_He's okay, he's okay--_

Bill trembled and shook as pain shot up and down his body and straight into his spine. Blood began to roll down his arm and onto the church floor. He tensed up, repeated Latin words in his mind.

_To the right, down._

He chocked, holding the belt tight in between his teeth as his jaw began to ache. "GHhh-..." He breathed deep through the belt, tried not to panic.

_Up- A tail like figure._

Tears brimmed his eyes and started to fall as his nails dug into his palm through the fabric he was holding.

_Almost done almost done._

_Up, to the right,_

His face was beaded with sweat, his eyes threatening to close.

The muffled cries made Dipper shake, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled not to look, struggled not to rush to Bill's side. 

_Focus- focus-_

He could feel the binds on his mind loosening with every swipe of the blade into his flesh.

_To the side. One more. One more._

He started at the top- dug the blade down, tried not to choke on his saliva as he brought the blade into a circular motion. He tried to stay silent, for Dipper's sake- but as he began to sweat and tremble, the belt was becoming less of a muffler. "GHa-Ghhh-!" Bill squirmed and brought the shape back to the top before dropping the knife. It clattered to the floor, and he hoped Dipper got the sign as he grasped tight onto the bleeding arm, crimson soaking through his fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding himself.

He spit out the belt and his shoulders sagged considerably as he tried not to cry out with the pain shooting up and down his arm. "D-Dip-er"

 Bill shook and panted and he shakily unclenched his left hand from the fabric as his foot kicked one of the candles over in a spastic manner his foot clattering to the floor as the light effectively blew out. "Fha-" he struggled to sit upright as the pain and adrenaline surged through him.

Dipper immediately, almost too quickly ran into the circle, the stress causing his legs to ache and collapse. He pulled himself back from it and crouched, opening up his medical kit, grabbing a small cloth, and moved to Bill's arm, before bile rose in his throat. "Je-Je--" He bit his tongue hard, cutting himself off as he grabbed grabbed a small bottle of antibiotics. "Hold your b-b-breath," he whispered, shakily pouring the alcohol over Bill's arm. Bill gasped and hissed loudly when Dipper poured the liquid onto his wound, and he clenched his teeth hard, tears brimming his shut eyes as his eyebrows quivered. 

Dipper's hands were shaking but he tried as hard as he could to stay calm, the sight of the blood and the wound making him sick. He grasped Bill's arm under his left and applied hard pressure down onto the wound. He pushed down with almost all his strength and Bill trembled as he tried not to cry out. Dipper could tell he was struggling, and he bit his lip. 

"GHah-!" Bill cried out, finally releasing a loud noise as his head pounded and his arm throbbed. 

After several painfully long minutes of holding the wound until the blood could clot, Dipper grabbed gauze and wrapped his arm tightly, watching blood already start to blossom through. A few more wraps of gauze, and then the bandages, hurriedly wrapping his arm.

Bill's head tipped back as he cracked open an eye, watching Dipper work. 

The brunette noticed that Bill was tilting, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him still. "I-I need to get you out of he-here." He said softly.

Bill nodded, leaning into Dipper's touch. "Probab..ly..." He breathed out, panting as the blood seeped through the bandages. "Keep- going." He clenched his teeth. Dipper couldn't stop until the bleeding stopped. He hoped this wasn't straining the poor boy. "I'd heal it but-" he winced. "It has to...scaR-!!" He swallowed down bile and saliva rising to his lips when he felt hands atop his bandages.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard, and pressed harder, holding his arm. He didn't know when it was going to stop bleeding. He didn't know- he couldn't tell. "B-Bill-" He whimpered, wanting nothing more to go back to the diner, to argue over stupid things. He didn't want to be here, trying to stop Bill's arm from bleeding. He felt something warm and looked down, nearly crying out when he saw red blossoming on the bandages, and quickly reached behind him, grabbing more bandages and wrapping them tightly around his arm, pressing down hard. He realized he was crying when the world blurred, so he shook his head, blinking fast.

He needed to stay strong. For Bill.

"Dipper-" Bill gasped out. "Stay strong- I'm....alright." He squinted at him and smiled through his pain and panting. "You have- to breathe.." He murmured as he trembled, sweat rolling down from his forehead. He breathed deep and looked at one of the candles. Dipper could.... Cauterize it... He wondered if that was something that needed to happen.

Dipper took a deep breath, trying to steady himself as he took a knee, pressing down. "We sh-should've been timing this," He breathed out, closing his eyes. He glanced down and was glad to see it wasn't bleeding through anymore. He kept putting intense pressure down.

Bill whimpered out from the back of his throat as he clenched his teeth, finally letting himself squeeze his eye shut as his other hand shot up to grab the cloth on Dipper's back. He inhaled sharply, holding him and shaking as he applied the pressure.

"Hold o-on..." Dipper whispered. _Hold on._

Dipper continued for a while longer. Better safe than sorry, he supposed. By the time it had been ten minutes, Bill had quieted down, and Dipper had stopped shaking. He quietly let off, swallowing. "I-I think it's done...." He mumbled softly, sniffing.

Bill pulled back and glanced down at his arm. Adrenaline had since stopped surging through him, so pain shot through his forearm with every beat of his heart. "Yeah.." He breathed out, looking up. "Out-" he gasped and weakly grabbed Dipper's hand with his own shaking one, hardly able to hold himself up. He knew if he stood by himself he'd collapse out of stress.

He looked around and gently pulled away from Bill. "Here, o-one second..." He whispered, gathering everything in the bag as quickly as he could. The sight of dark blood on the floor made him feel sick; he wouldn't be able to clean it up. Not completely anyway. Getting everything into a messy pile and shoving it into his bag, he slung it over his shoulder, closing his eyes. "Okay...o-okay....." He mumbled, grabbing his cane and hooking it under his arm. "Okay." He reached out, putting his arms under Bill's armpits and helping him up. With a big push, he stood up, gasping softly as Bill leaned some of his weight on Dipper, slinging one arm around the smaller man. 

Bill walked with him, though he was weak. Exhausted. He had used all his reserve energy on the spell and he just lost a considerable amount of blood. He swallowed.

Dipper shook his head slightly, huffing as he shakily pushed open the church doors, and walked to the car. He opened the passenger side, and gently set Bill inside, before kissing his head. "I'll drive." He mumbled. He threw the bag in the back and walked back into the church, looking around. "Mm...." He wasn't happy that he was about to leave a huge mess of blood and candle wax but... He turned on his heel, took out the pad of paper in his pocket, and wrote a small note.

_Sorry about the mess._

Dipper stuck the note in a window and left, running back to the car. His legs hurt as he got into the car, but he ignored it, sticking the keys into the ignition, and started the car.

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immimm is officially the longest Billdip fic on archive as of today!

Bill nodded fast and stared up at the ceiling, phasing in and out of consiousness, not from lack of blood, but from lack of energy and from the reality of that he actually just carved into his skin setting in. He waited patiently for Dipper, though he was still breathing heavily. "I'm not dying-" He told Dipper as he closed his eyes. "I just need to- rest- for a moment." Bill said as Dipper started the car. His head fell back onto his seat, his right hand gripping the wound.

When he woke up he was in his mindscape. This time, he saw distant memories, ones he didn't care much for, and due to that, they were hazy. He laughed a bit triumphantly before throwing his fists in the air. He pulled them down and opened his palms. They lit on fire and he grinned.

Back in business, baby.

Dipper was on edge the entire time, the silence in the car too much. He hated it. Though he knew Bill was just resting...He sighed, pulling into the driveway. "Urgh." He sighed, closing his eyes. Bill was still quiet. He climbed out of the car slowly, moving over to the passenger side, and grabbed Bill, lifting him up. "And this su-sure isn't overworking me.." He muttered softly, keeping Bill's head against his shoulder as he walked into the house. Carefully stepping up the stairs, his feet were quiet on the wood as they entered his room. Then he set Bill on the bed, and sat back in his chair by his desk, and laughed. Putting an arm up over his eyes, he just sat and quietly laughed as his legs hurt and his love slept. "I ho-hope this fucking works..." He mumbled. He didn't want Bill to have a carving in his arm for nothing. Tired and weary, he let sleep take him as the ache in his legs numbed.

A moment later- Bill jumped himself out of his mindscape and his body in the real world jolted awake. He sniffed and raised his good arm to rub at his eyes as he looked over at Dipper. He swallowed dryly and groaned a bit before attempting to sit up. He felt more awake, but his arm still hurt like hell. He closed his eyes and sighed for a moment before he opened them and grinned wide. "It worked."

Just as Dipper was starting to fall asleep Bill's voice jolted him awake and he sat up, gasping slightly at the sudden awakening. "B-Bill! Oh, thank g-god." He said, rubbing his eyes. His hand dropped back into his lap, and he glanced down to see they had dried blood on them. His upper lip curled slightly at the sight. "Eugh." He scrunched his nose and looked up again. "So you're fr-free then?" He asked softly, leaning forward.

"Free as a bird- fit as a fiddle! Well- mostly." He chuckled out and looked down at Dipper's hands. "You didn't even wash your hands yet? You poor thing- go do that." Bill glanced up at him before his eyes went soft. "Are you alright?" He rasped.

Dipper nodded numbly, leaning back and shifting in the chair. "I'll w-wash up in a-a moment." He murmured, wringing his hands together. He didn't look at Bill's bandaged arm, but instead at his shoes.

Bill sat up and swallowed before turning and gently grasping Dipper's good shoulder, with his own respective good hand, and pulled him towards his chest. He wrapped him up in a tight hug and made sure not to tense his left arm. "Thank you." He breathed out, hand gliding up and down Dipper's back. "It's smooth sailing from here on out.."

Dipper immediately relaxed, turning his head into the crook of Bill's neck, and swallowed. "It better. I'm n-not a fan of seeing this mu-much blood in one year..." He breathed, laughing weakly. Wrapping his trembling arms around Bill, the brunette took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm happy th-that they're gone. The demons, I me-mean." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Bill turned his head to breathe out onto Dipper's neck, gently placing a kiss before turning to breathe again. "I know, I'm sorry. Hopefully you won't see any more." He murmured. "I know how hard that was for you. Thank you for being there for me."

"I'll al-always be there for you." Dipper mumbled, gripping Bill's shirt tightly. He shook his head slightly and pulled away, pressing a kiss to the bridge of the blonde's nose. "You're incredibly br-brave to do that. You handled it we-well." He smiled faintly, weakly, and moved his hands to cup Bill's face. Then he cringed, seeing the red. "Yeah I sh-should probably wash up..." He said, dropping his hands.

"Do it and then cuddle me." Bill half commanded, slipping away from Dipper and laying down on the bed. He stared up at the man, eye curious and tired.

Dipper rolled his eyes slightly, and slowly pushed himself up, swallowing, hard. "Haah," He exhaled, closing his eyes as his sore legs worked to keep him standing. He rolled his shoulder as well, feeling generally worn down. Turning, his feet dragged as he went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Looking at the mirror, he debated on taking another shower. He felt filthy already. "Whatever..." He murmured, turning on the faucet and scrubbing his hands. He watched blood mix with water and grabbed some soap, watching his hands disappear under the bubbles. The familiar sting of soap on his damaged cuticles made him frown, and he quickly finished up, washing the soap away. It was like he never even dealt with the blood.

He walked back slowly to the room, closing the door behind him with a sigh, and stumbled to the bed. Every step became more and more weak and his knees buckled as he fell into the bed, collapsing. "My limbs a-are not moving for the rest of the night so if yo-you wanna cuddle you're putting th-the effort in." He mumbled softly into the pillow.

Bill watched him nervously and swallowed. Though, he fell onto the bed and nodded slow. He sat up and used one arm to pull the blanket out from under Dipper, a process that took a moment but was worth it in the end when he draped it over them both and tucked his left arm to his chest, wrapping an arm around Dipper's waist and tugging him close. It honestly didn't take much effort. Dipper was a tiny thing compared to Bill. "I'm sorry about your legs. Let's spend the day in bed resting up tomorrow, mm?" He suggested as he pressed a shaky kiss to Dipper's nose.

"Pleaaaaaaaaase...." Dipper whined softly, scooting slightly closer to Bill. He dragged an arm up to Bill, wrapping his hand around the back of his head and pulling him down to kiss his forehead. "I don't wa-wanna ever move again. Ever. You were right, I overwork my-myself." He smiled tiredly. "I hate ad-admitting I'm wrong....."

Bill rolled his eye. "Of course I'm right. I'm practically omnipotent." He replied with a quiet chuckle, closing his eye slowly. He exhaled deeply and his hand moved to gently trace up and down Dipper's sides a couple times before he got too tired to continue the action, and his hand rested back on Dipper's hip."

"Mmmmm..." Dipper couldn't help but smile sleepily. "I lo-love you, Bill...." He murmured, fingers threading into the blonde locks lazily. "You omniscient t-triangle dream de-demon...I love you..." He smiled more, brushing his nose against Bill's in a cheesy, tired attempt at an Eskimo kiss.

Bill squinted and laughed out a bit as Dipper kissed his nose with his, and he pushed his back a bit, causing their noses to squish together. He pulled back and scooted up a bit, wincing, and then tucking Dipper's head under his chin.

Bill squinted and laughed out a bit as Dipper kissed his nose with his, and he pushed his back a bit, causing their noses to squish together. He pulled back and scooted up a bit, wincing, and then tucking Dipper's head under his chin.

Dipper let himself melt into Bill's embrace, and sighed out softly, contently. "You...a-are the best...." He mumbled into Bill's shirt. "Demon...." He felt sleep start to slur his words, and he opened his eyes, trying to focus, but they slid closed again. "Mm...ine..." He mumbled, falling asleep with his lips parted slightly, a soft snore escaping.

"You're adorable..." Bill chuckled out, glad to not be talking about todays earlier events anymore. "I love you..." He breathed into the boy's hair, pushing his lips in and kissing the top of his head gently. He rested there for a moment as he held his breath, trying not to choke out. "You're amazing..." He breathed, exhaling shakily. "Mine.." He returned with another kiss before he started to become drowsy again.

Dipper woke up, a bit disoriented, in his own mindscape. He wondered for a moment if he would ever dream again. Quietly stretching, he brushed himself off as he began to walk. Then a thought struck him. "Bill probably will use his mindscape from now on..." He murmured. He supposed he would be okay without the man constantly in his head, but...He didn't exactly know how to leave the mindscape to just blankly dream. Turning around, he looked up at the sky, a grey and black landscape with white holes as stars. "Hmm...." He probably should've asked Bill how to dream.

Bill in turn, rested in his mindscape, though he didn't do anything. He made sure his outside presence was aware of Dipper, just in case as he hovered in triangle form, ankles crossed as he meditated.

He had built back a considerable amount power by the time he woke himself up, and when he did, the sun hadn't come up yet. He blinked his eye open and gazed over Dipper's sleeping form. He looked... Relaxed. The worry lines on his face fading and the dark circles almost not evident. Bill side, gazing over all his features. Appreciating them one by one. His closed eyes, his round nose and soft jaw and cheekbones. He was quite the handsome man.

Dipper spent his time burning down the nightmares that were starting to come back, more easily able to keep them managed. As long as he didn't let them get close, he was fine. A large portion of the time was also spent creating Bill and talking to him, getting used to his triangle form. Without actual Bill there, it was easier. The copy he made didn't treat him like he was glass, laughed loudly and it boomed in Dipper's ears, but after a while, Dipper got used to it. He ended up having the copy of Bill tucked under his arms, the tingly feeling making his arms go numb as he walked around in his mindscape.

"Kid, don't you think you should wake up now?" The copy asked.

Dipper shrugged, glancing down at the glowing triangle in his arms. "Maybe. I don't want to wake up to pain yet, though." He mused, his fingers gripping the sides of Bill. He wondered if actual Bill would let him hug him like this. Most likely.

"Alright! Say, Pinetree, you're dating me in real life, right? Why don't you just hang out with the real me?"

Dipper shrugged, stepping around a tree. "Real Bill doesn't like to use his demon form around me. Doesn't think I'm ready. But he just...needed to give me a chance. This is better though, I guess. Makes it easier, since I don't have to worry about his human nature completely fading." He frowned slightly but Bill picked up the conversation.

"Human nature, huh? Kid, I'm a demon at heart, I can't always stay dull with love."

Dipper laughed. "Maybe so. I'll try my damnest to keep us, though." He leaned down and squeezed the triangle, making him disappear. Odd, odd.

His eyes opened slowly to focus on what was in front of him, which was Bill, real Bill. His golden eyes were on his face, and Dipper blinked slowly, sleep making his mind sluggish. "You're...mm...." He tried to think of words. "You're a real looker, y'know that...? Like....hmm...." He smiled slightly. "Ha...I'm real tired..."

Bill laughed out quietly and brought a hand to tuck hair that was falling in Dipper's face behind his ears. "Here.." He breathed softly before chuckling again. "You're cute when you're tired... So it's alright." He could feel the vague throbbing in his left arm but he ignored it and made the best of their situation.

Dipper mumbled something incoherent and tried again after a moment, blinking hazily. "Hugged a triangle." He said, looking up at Bill. "Hugged a triangle..." His thoughts were sluggish and he reached up, rubbing his eyes. "How's your arm?" He asked after a moment, squinting. He realized it was still dark in the room.

"What?" Bill asked, ignoring Dipper's question. He swallowed and his hand began to trace up down and over Dipper's waist.'

"Your arm?" He asked, scooting closer to Bill. "Or- oh, yeah, hugged you. Or like, triangle you. Copy of triangle you. You're really...you're a huggable demon...." Dipper murmured, reaching out and grabbing Bill's shirt. "Wouldn't think it, cause you're a triangle and whatnot....but...Huggable you are, my dear love." He yawned softly, closing his eyes for a moment. "I sound so stupid don't I..." He laughed softly.

"I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or offended." Bill replied with a nervous cough. He turned his head away when he did so. He swallowed. "I'm glad..." He mumbled, sighing. "You made a copy of my demon form in the mindscape?"

"Mmhm. You never stay in the form long enough for me to ever get used to it so I tried and he was...well, he was like I remembered from when I was young." He said. "I think I'm getting used to you. I think. Well, yeah, I am. It's all good..." He looked up at Bill. "Do you not want me to make a copy of your demon form...?" He asked. "I don't have to, I just thought...if I showed you that I was okay...with you...I dunno...." He sighed. "Sorry, Bill."

Bill turned his head to stare at the ceiling for a moment, debating on his answer. He tipped his head back down and met his eyes sternly with Dipper's. "You know as well as I do that I don't want to be in my demon form." He replied slowly. "Not because of your fear." He added, licking his lips. "But because I don't desire to..." He breathed. "I don't... Feel the need for that form other than to use it for energy." He swallowed. "The longer I'm in that form... The faster I become apathetic."

"I know." Dipper laughed slightly, shaking his head. "He told me that...That I couldn't always keep you dull with love." He frowned a little. "Okay, Bill. I'll use a copy of you to get over my fear, so you don't need to use your demon form." He closed his eyes and yawned.

"Dull with love?" Bill asked curiously. He swallowed at Dipper's second statement. "I don't know if..." He sighed. It seemed like this was the best route to take. Though he didn't see the point in him getting over Bill's demon form if he was never in it. Humans, he guessed. "Alright." He couldnt help but smile at Dipper's yawn, soft noises escaping the smaller boy's lips.

"Yeah, even as a copy I guess my mind made him a bit too real to your old self..Saying I should have you in your demon form, trying to trick me. 'I'm a demon at heart, I can't always stay dull with love' or whatever. It's weird. Maybe I won't pull him into my mind..." He opened his eyes to see Bill's smile and smiled back. "I like you." He said dumbly.

"He would try to trick you." Bill replied, eyes staring down. "Do what you think is best for yourself. I trust you. Don't make any stupid decisions." He breathed, staring at Dipper a bit sternly before his gaze softened and he leaned down to press his lips to Dipper's gently, causing his chest to roll onto his arm. He hissed at the pain that shot through his arm and flinched back, shutting his eyes tight.

Dipper leapt back, all traces of sleep leaving as he looked at Bill's arm. "Oh my god, _Bill_ ," He said, gently taking his arm and shifting it away from his body. "Isn't there anyway you can make it scar fast? Numb the pain...?" He sat up, blinking fast. "Oh, oh my pain meds." He said, biting his lip. "Let me get some..."

"no- wait- Dipper-" Bill gasped out and grabbed onto the boy's shirt sleeve. He tugged at it and pulled him back down. "Don't leave. I want to cuddle more and your legs don't work." He said sternly. "I can get them myself when I need them." He swallowed tightly. "I have working legs." He tugged on his shirt more.

"You need them now." Dipper argued, looking down at Bill. His shirt was tugged and the arm he was leaning buckled slightly, making him collapse, falling back onto the bed. "Bill...." He looked at the man worriedly, then at his arm. "You need medication...."

"No." Bill replied sternly, gripping onto Dipper's shirt. He tugged on it again, trying to get Dipper to come lay down with him again. "I'll get them myself, you bafoon." He replied.

"Then go, or I swear I will drag myself to get you - and actually probably me too - some pain meds." Dipper said stubbornly. He was tugged down and let himself lay down, and stared at Bill.

Bill decided to result to the most unholy of powers. He turned his eyebrows up and softened his eyes and gave the best puppy eyes he could. He dropped the expression and sighed. "I'll get us some when the sun show's it's face." He replied as he glanced up. "Unless you're hurting. Then I'll get them now."

Dipper stared at Bill, before cracking up into a round of ugly laughter, full of snorts and giggles and cackles. He covered his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he laughed, and his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. He gasped for breath, but only broke down laughing more. "What," He said, "The heck," He wiped some tears from his eyes, "Was that  _expression_?" He snorted, grinning and pulling a pillow over his face. "Oh my...oh...Bill......." He knew he probably sounded stupid- his laugh was never a pretty one - but he couldn't help it. Did Bill really just try the puppy eye face on him? "...I love you so much- oh man," He said, muffled in the pillow.

Bill flushed darkly and huffed, covering his face in the pillow and groaning loudly. He practically yelled. All this and he still didn't get what he wanted. "It was worth a shot, asshole." He said when he lifted his head up, ignoring the butterflies from Dipper's laugh.

Dipper pulled the pillow away from his face slightly, grinning at Bill. "You're-" He laughed some more, and pushed the pillow into the blonde's face. "I'm so in love with you, you goddamn dork." He said, chuckling. He leaned over the man, careful not to get close to his arm, and pulled the pillow away from Bill's face, leaning down and kissing him.

Bill didn't respond, for he was now bright red and awkwardly sputtering. He made a quiet yelping noise when Dipper pressed his lips to his, and he noted sweetly of Dipper's kindness to him as he avoided his arm.

Dipper pulled away and grinned at Bill. "You're cute." He mumbled. "Aaaaand  your cheeks are really red." He leaned in and kissed him again, lightly, and leaned away, settling back next to him, his head turned to Bill.

Bill tucked his arm close to his chest and squinted at Dipper, huffing and swallowing before he pursed and bit his lips. "I'm still not sure whether I'm flattered or offended." He replied with a nervous smile.

Dipper snorted. "Take it as a compliment." He said, smiling at Bill. Closing his eyes, he chuckled softly. "Cute...You're so cute." He mumbled, yawning. "I'm so glad you're basically a human. I can tell your emotions so easily."

Bill huffed and rolled his eyes burying his face into the pillow again and groaning loudly. "Mfmfmfmmmmmmmmh..." He whined into the pillow.

Dipper laughed. "You're too much." He said, shifting and looking up at the ceiling. "I love you, Bill." He murmured, closing his eyes. "You're really something special."

Bill's whining stopped and he turned his head to face Dipper again, sputtering a bit. "S...so are you..." He breathed, a bit surprised. "Kiss me. I cant lean forward." He murmured.

Dipper turned his gaze from the ceiling to Bill, raising an eyebrow. "Well that much is obvious, from your last attempt." He murmured, smiling. "Give me a reason to kiss you and I will. Simple as that." He laid his arms over his stomach, humming softly. "I can't just kiss you without a reason."

"Because you love me and you want to." Bill huffed back, pouting a bit as he furrowed his eyebrows. He swallowed a bit dryly.

Bill opened his mouth but he averted his eyes, looking a bit hurt.

Dipper blinked, and turned onto his side, reaching up and putting a hand on Bill's cheek. "Hey, I'm just joking." He said softly, frowning. "I promise, I do love you..." He paused, cheeks heating up. "And I do wanna kiss you. I'm just teasing." He brushed his thumb across the man's cheek gently.

"Jokes are stupid kiss me." Bill replied simply, staring down at Dipper with a bit of a irritated but relieved expression.

Dipper squinted and pinched Bill's cheek. "Manners." He said, huffing.

"No." Bill replied simply.

"No kisses for assholes." Dipper said, pulling his hand away from Bill's face.

"You were an asshole first." Bill replied. He sat up and brushed a hand through his hair before awkwardly stepping over Dipper and leaving the room.

Dipper sat up as Bill left, pursing his lips and tilting his head.

Bill walked into the bathroom and turned on the light before yawning and turning on the faucet. He cupped his fingers under the stream of cold water and brought his hands to his lips, sucking the water out of his fingers. He stared up at himself in the mirror and noticed with a slight quirked eyebrow that he looked exhausted. He sniffed and continued to drink before sitting up and turning off the faucet. He walked back into Dipper's room. His left hand still glued to his side.

As Bill came back in, Dipper quietly said, "Sorry." And looked at the floor. "Me and Mabel joked around a lot and I guess we both grew thick skin when it came to teasing." He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought maybe...I'm sorry." A sigh fell from his lips.

"I just wanted you to kiss me." Bill replied with a laugh. He walked to Dipper and pressed wet kisses all over the man's forehead. "You're-" a kiss on the bridge of his nose. "So-" on the cheek- "stubborn-" a kiss on the lips. "Are your pain medications in your coat? I'll get something from the cabinet."

Dipper laughed and scrunched his nose, pushing Bill away and wiping his face with his sleeve. "I moved everything to the cabinet, I think." Dipper said, smiling a little. He was glad Bill wasn't too angry with him. He looked up at the man and tilted his head onto his shoulder. "Blue bottle has pain meds that you can take." He added.

"Why should I trust you?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow. "Give me proof." He teased before glancing around the room. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll be right back. He snapped his fingers and pointed to Dipper, left arm hanging loosely at his side. He trotted back into the bathroom and pulled open the mirror before grabbing a bottle and a small paper bag with Dipper's medication in it. He walked down the stairs a bit weakly and grabbed a cup, filling it with water, swallowing two of the pills from the blue bottle, and then filling up the cup again. He walked back upstairs and into Dipper's room, setting the two objects on the side table. The sun was just barely starting to come up. Bill wished it would go back down.

Dipper watched Bill as he glanced at the window, and he turned to see the sun was starting to come up. Gross. Dipper reached over and grabbed his medication and dry swallowed them, chasing the pills with water. When he set the cup down, he paused for a moment. "Hey Bill?" He asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Yes, my Pinetree?" Bill replied as he started to unbutton his shirt. He yawned and shut his eyes tight for a moment as he waited for the boy to continue.

Dipper hesitated for a moment, looking over Bill. "Are we okay?" He asked, a bit quietly, a bit nervously. His voice dropped on the last word and he immediately shut his mouth, sitting still as he waited for an answer.

Bill glanced up and over at Dipper and blinked, his fingers faltering over the buttons of his shirt. "Why do you ask that?" He said, his head tipping a bit.

"Just wondering." Dipper replied softly. "I dunno." His eyes dropped from Bills to the wall instead, looking over the grain of the wood, as it if was the most interesting thing he's ever seen in his goddamn life.

Bill looked him over. He gently walked over the musky, creaky floorboards and sat by Dipper's side on the edge of the bed. This reminded him of the hospital. He swallowed and smiled. "I think we're okay. Do you?"

Dipper didn't turn to look at him, his eyes instead mapping out the wall. It reminded him of years ago when he would memorize the wall, the small details of it, when he had nothing better to do. _And that swirl still looks like a whale..._  "Yeah." He murmured, his hands pressing into his legs. "I do...."

"Dipper." Bill reached up a hand to cup Dipper's cheek. He gently pulled the boy's head towards him. "Look at me." He directed softly, leaning down a bit. His pupil dilated. "We will be okay. We didn't go through all this hell for nothing." Bill's fingertips brushed over Dipper's temple.

Dipper finally pulled his gaze from the wood to Bill's face, and smiled weakly. "'Course not." He breathed. "Though, I wouldn't call it all hell." His eyes looked over Bill's eye, now memorizing it, imprinting it in his mind.

"Course not." He very gently, shakily lifted his left hand to link with Dipper's, holding up their hands together. They both wore their rings on their ring finger. As if it represented something more. Something secret.

Dipper's eyes dropped down to their hands, and over the rings. Small trees etched into his ring, and Bill's, a small triangle. He carefully brushed his thumb over the man's hand, gently, hesitantly. "I love you..." He murmured softly, his voice coming out more breathless than anything.

"I love you too." Bill breathed, leaning forward and tipping his head to press their lips together, extremely gently. His arm began to ache from holding their hands up and he parted, dropping his arm and unlinking his fingers before he pulled off his shirt and reached forward to unhook the first button of Dipper's. "May I?" He asked gently, finger's hesitating gently.

Dipper held his breath, swallowing audibly. He didn't want Bill to see the terrible scarring, the burn marks. The healed gashes. Honestly, he hadn't looked at them himself. But he found himself nodding, just barely, staring at Bill. "Go ahead." He exhaled, his entire body going still.

Bill continued, and unbuttoned the fabric, ignoring the dull ache from his arm. He moved down slowly, button by button until he gently slid the fabric down Dipper's arms. It rested at his wrists, and he swallowed as he looked Dipper over. He let his left hand drop and he placed a hand on Dipper's neck. "Can I touch you?" He asked gently, gazing soft at the boy, hoping asking for his consent would help him calm.

Dipper's eyes didn't drop from Bill's face. A slight shiver ran down his spine as Bill looked him over, and then he felt a hand on his neck. He was at a loss for words so he simply nodded, realizing his breathing was shallow. He took a slightly deeper breath. "Y-Yeah." He whispered faintly. The soft gaze that Bill was looking at him was making his heartbeat slow, calm him down, but his skin still burned at the touch of Bill.

Bill nodded slow. He gently dragged his fingers over the bullet wound, remembering how lucky Dipper was that the shot hadn't damaged his arm. He swallowed his hand traced down gently over Dipper's pale chest to the deep wound from..god knows what. His thumb traced over the lines, emitting love from it's tip, and he stopped for a moment. His hand gently reached to grace down Dipper's shoulder, upper arm, and forearms, tracing over the scars. He knew Dipper had to face this. He knew it was important. He nodded at Dipper and leaned down to press his lips to the boy's gently.

The feeling of Bill's fingertips over his skin made Dipper stop breathing for a moment. He didn't expect anyone to ever see his skin full exposed, not after that night, but he was letting Bill see it all. His eyes unfocused for a moment as he took in the feeling, letting shivers run up and down him, and he snapped back to reality when Bill nodded a little, and leaned forward. Their lips met barely, and he let his eyes close, kissing Bill back. He realized his heart was beating faster again, and exhaled through his nose softly, pressing one more kiss to Bill's lips, the gentle feeling putting him at ease.

Bill pulled away and kissed Dipper's cheek with a gentleness no demon had ever exhibited in history before, and blinked slow at him. "We're okay." He breathed, letting his hand place gently on Dipper's shoulder. He threw his shirt onto the floor and then rolled back onto the bed, slipping under the covers. "Now let's cuddle and sleep with out shirts off."

Dipper's eyelashes fluttered as he blinked fast, shifting and crawling under the covers with Bill. The feeling of the blankets on his bare skin felt almost unnatural, after spending over a month always wearing a shirt to bed. He scooted closer to Bill, closing his eyes and kissing his nose. "I l-love you." He squeaked out softly.

Bill nodded slow. "I love you too." He breathed. He placed a hand on Dipper's back and pulled him closer, his left hand tucked to his chest again. He pressed a kiss to the boy's nose, and closed his eyes, his right hand tracing up and down Dipper's back as he reveled in the feeling of skin against skin. Soft...

Dipper chewed on his lip, relaxing against the blonde as he wrapped one hesitant arm around Bill's waist. "Thank you." He murmured, his voice wavering. "Thank you, so much, Bill..."

Bill shivered a bit and sighed out, opening his eye for a moment. "You're welcome." He murmured, his hand coming up to thread through auburn locks. He ran his thumb over Dipper's skull and closed his eye again.

Dipper quietly traced small patterns onto Bill's lower back, leaning into Bill's hand. "We're okay..." He mumbled softly, laughing weakly. "God, I'm the luckiest man alive." He smiled tiredly, his fingertips dragging across Bill's skin.

"Why?" Bill asked curiously. Dipper had certainly been through enough to make the opposite of that statement true but... He smiled nevertheless. He could tell Dipper wasn't lying, and for that, he was grateful.

"Because you're a part of my life." Dipper said, as if it was the simplest answer. "Out of the billions of people in this world, I'm the one who falls in love with you, and you fell in love with me. Dumb, dumb luck." He said, smiling some more. "It's amazing..."

"I suppose thats true." Bill chuckled. "Remember when I first saw you again and you told me to get out." He grinned. "Irony and fate work in mysterious ways..." He said as the motions of his hand faltered.

Dipper laughed, his nose scrunching up. "You scared me, I had a right to tell you to get out. Not mentioning it being years since you last saw me." He opened his eyes and looked at Bill, remembering the same man he met on the train, the man who played along with Dipper, who grinned when Dipper freaked out. He almost laughed again at the thought. It was incredible how much had changed over the months.

Bill nodded slow, sniffing and pressing a kiss to the tip of Dipper's eternally rosey nose. He pressed their chest together a bit more, loving the feeling and sighed happily, though it was a bit somber.

Dipper held his breath for a moment when they were pressed together, but he relaxed slowly, and soon felt drowsy again. "Bill..." He murmured, yawning softly. "I'm happy with how we worked out." He said, his fingertips running up Bill's spine quietly, carefully.

"Are you..?" Bill asked softly, a bit hesitantly. He shivered as he still wondered if Dipper would ever leave him. He hoped not.. He hoped he would never stay in his original form long enough to forget about Dipper. He swallowed as he decided to focus on Dipper's fingertips instead. His own hand gently glided up Dipper's side and jumped over his moving arm as he let his hand rest softly on Dipper's shoulder. "Me too..,"

Dipper nodded softly, smiling. "I am." A small laugh escaped Dipper as he rested his hand in the small of Bill's back. "I love you, Bill Cipher." He breathed, leaning forward carefully, not touching his left arm, and pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

Bill shivered and his eye fluttered shut. He chuckled. "I love you too, Pines." He breathed in reply. "Let's sleep more.." He murmured as he started to feel his consciousness fade. 

Dipper nodded slightly, feeling the warmth radiate off of Bill as he was tugged into unconsciousness. "Sweet dreams...my love..." He slurred softly.

For the first time in a while, he was able to say he slept well.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later

A few weeks had passed until Bill's arm was almost completely better. It was a long process (especially horrible when they had to clean it to make sure it wouldn't get infected), and now it was completely strong and scarred over. Dipper had taken a great deal of time taking care for himself. With Mabel helping him, he was able to improve his walking abilities to the point where he hardly needed his cane; there were days, of course, where it was harder. Where pain would root itself into the core of his bones, and every step felt like a dull ache, but he survived. His speech had improved as well, with the help of a calm environment, he slowly came back to being his old self. This was with the exception of Bill. He still doted on Bill, and every moment he got alone with the man was spent caring for his arm and making sure he was okay, the gesture was heavily returned. Slowly, he became more and more sure that Bill was okay, but it still scared him; he didn't want to see the other man bleed anymore. He could hardly stand the thought of someone he cared about hurt.

Dipper sat at his desk, working hard on his book as he finally started typing it up on his typewriter. His hands moved over the keys with ease and a soft tune from the radio in the window kept him from being completely bored. His fingers began to ache from typing for so long, and Dipper pushed himself away from his desk. He needed a break. "Bill?" He called, turning his head. The man was somewhere in the house; where, however, he didn't exactly know.

Bill heard Dipper calling from him and abandoned his current project, or well, finished it, and brought it up to the boy. He trotted up the stairs, hissing a bit when the hot liquid spilled onto his hand. He switched hands and licked the coffee off his hand before continuing to trot up the stairs. This time slowly and more careful. He walked into Dipper's room and tipped his head as he entered, offering the cup to him. "Mmh?" He said. "Did you need something." He squinted his eyes and looked over the paper before pursing his lips a bit and glancing back at Dipper.

Dipper smiled and took the coffee from Bill graciously, sitting back in his chair. He nearly forgot about what he was going to talk about with the man. "Oh, uh," He glanced to his typewriter, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip. His eyes brightened; just a little sugar. Just the way he liked it. "I'm getting bored and it's no fun to be cooped up in the house." He said, licking his lips. "Wanna go do something? We could head into town, call up Mabel, take a walk..." He hummed softly. "I dunno. I'm ready to go do something." He smiled up at Bill, before standing. The feeling of pain didn't arise at all in the motion.

Bill grinned and sat down in front of Dipper, placing his hands on the boy's knees as he stared up at him. "That sounds swell." He replied. "I'm starting to go insane." He chuckled out, glancing to the window. "More so..." He laughed.

Dipper snorted, grabbing Bill's hands and heaving him up to stand. "I don't think it's possible." He said, turning and stretching. He then brushed off his new shirt; The two had gone shopping for new clothes for Dipper, as most of his clothes were ruined from blood and being ripped. They still had yet to get a new suit, though. "Alright, what would you like to do?" He asked, looking over at his shoulder to Bill.

Bill continued to stare out the window, rolling his neck with a few pops. He sat quiet and still for a few more moments. "I want a photo of you." He replied, staring back up at Dipper. "Of us." He corrected. He was sure there were photos from Dipper's childhood around. He coughed, his right hand going to gently rub at his wound. "And you still need a suit." 

After all that had happen, Dipper had only been wearing his button ups and waistcoats, sometimes a sweater here and there, but he hadn't gotten a nicely tailored suit in a long while. 

Dipper blinked, his mouth opening for a moment, before closing it and looking forward as they walked down the steps. "A photo of us, hm..." He murmured. "Mabel probably has a camera." He landed on the bottom step with a slight bounce. He turned to Bill and nodded. "A picture of us it is. We can order a new suit  and then head to Mabel's." He smiled slightly.

Bill chuckled at Dipper's obvious jittery personality and he nodded. "I like that idea!" He rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet before adjusting his black collar. He wore a vest over it, and his pocket watch dangled out of the pocket. He glanced back at Dipper, who looked rugged, but still beautiful.

They got outside to the car, and Dipper turned to Bill, grinning. "I call driving." He said with a firm nod. His slightly longer hair fell into his eyes and he chuckled as he walked around to the drivers side, opening the door and sliding in. The car was already warm from the July sun, and he blinked. "Holy hell..." His twenty-seventh birthday was coming, and coming fast. He mentally checked his calendar, realizing it was July 25th, and whistled softly. August 14th, his and Mabel's birthday, was right around the corner. He pursed his lips, starting the car, and hesitated to tell Bill. He wasn't a big fan of celebrating birthdays, and since it would mean, technically, one year closer to his death, he was even less sure about telling the demon.

"What?" Bill asked, stepping into Dipper's car. He yawned, and used hands to slick back his hair. He tipped his head curiously and blinked slow.

"Nothing, nothing. Just remembered something." He said, looking behind him. His arm outstretched and wrapped around the back of the seats as he went into reverse, and then put the car into drive as they took off to town. "Okay, suit trying-on-whatever." He said, biting his lip. "Let's try and make this fast, because honestly, it's awkward and I feel very...out of place when shopping. Especially for suits." He said with a small laugh.

"You'll look fantastic." Bill replied, leaning forward and squeezing Dipper's thigh. After they'd gotten home they decided to be less affectionate in the car. They couldn't risk it. He nodded and pulled back, adjusting his coat.

Dipper quickly got into town, and pulled onto a street, before parking and staring up at his highschool bane of his existence. Mabel dragged him to get a new suit for boarding school, despite his protests. It felt useless, seeing as the suit would get ruined by bullies anyway. But he would always end up going because it made his twin happy. He did not like getting measured and having to try on suit after suit to find one that fit him perfectly. That is why most of his suit jackets were slightly too big for him. Heaving out a sigh, he pushed his bangs back and got out of the car, deciding to leave his cane in the car. "Alright..." He murmured. "Let's do his quickly so I don't need to feel like I'm in a spotlight."

"Buck up! It'll be great." Bill grinned and tried to remain happy and optimistic for Dipper, his hand aching slightly. Be looked out the window at the boarding school and decided not to think about it too hard.

Dipper gave a slight smile to Bill, and opened the door.

A small ringing of the bell on the door gave away their presence and a person behind the counter looked up, and beamed."Tyrone, dear!"

Dipper cringed but smiled, walking forward. "Hello, Mrs. Daney..." She stepped out from behind the counter, her wide hips swaying as she scurried over to him, and before he could blink, she had his cheeks in between her fingers, pinching them. He yelped, leaning down as she did so, and she giggled.

"You look nice, Ty, sweetie. It's been a while since you got your last suit! Ooh, who's this with you?" She spotted Bill behind him and let him go, turning her attention to Bill.

Dipper rubbed his cheeks, huffing slightly. "Ah, Bill. He's a good friend of mine, and he thought I needed a new suit."

She smiled up at the tall man. "Ah! It's very nice to meet you, Bill, dear. Tyrone here is one of my favorite customers. He gets quite embarrassed when I measure him, it's quite adorable."

Bill nodded at the woman, grinning. His smile was starting to get a bit more natural. He swallowed and then chuckled at her last comment. "I believe it!!" He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth a bit.

 

Dipper cleared his throat. "Anyway!"

Bill gently nudged Dipper with his elbow. "We won't be here any longer than we need to be.." He murmured.

Dipper squinted at Bill. "I swear to god," He began, but Mrs. Daney gave him a look that quieted him down. "Tyrone, you're just in luck." She said cheerily, stepping away from the man.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What? How so?" She smiled and walked out of the room, and the two sat in silence for a few heartbeats before Mrs. Daney came back, holding a black suit. It looked almost brand new.

The brunette blinked. "What's this?" He asked, taking a step to the small woman.

She held up the suit and he took it carefully, examining it. "Mabel, that sweet sister of yours, had me make this. She gave me the last measurements she had on you." Mrs. Daney began.

Dipper frowned and wracked his head for when Mabel measured him, and remembered that she did to make him a new sweater and pants before he left for Maryland. "She said she wanted to have you a new suit for when you came back from your little trip, but I haven't heard from her. It must be luck that you walked in, asking for a suit." She smiled.

Dipper swallowed. Mabel got him a suit? And then forgot it...He laughed a little, shaking his head. She would be happy to hear about this when Bill and him went to get their picture.

Bill grunted when he was suddenly pulled away with Mrs. Daney. He furrowed his brows at being touched and sat down on a small stool, away from other people as he waited for Dipper to come out. He tipped his head back and forth and tapped his feet on the wood of the stool.

"Well, go on sweetie!" The woman stood on her tip toes to pat Dipper's cheek. "Try it on. I'll step out for a moment- Bill, you too, dearie." She said with a smile, and took Bills arm, pulling him out of the room.

Dipper turned to look at the nice suit in his hands, and smiled. "Thanks, Mabes." He murmured.

Dipper quickly undressed, but avoided looking at himself, or the mirrors around him. The though occurred that he would probably never be able to look at himself again.

He didn't think too much on it.

Instead, he pulled the undershirt on, then the button up. Pulling on the slacks, he glanced down, appreciating how nice they looked, and then grabbed his vest, buttoning it up. Last, his pulled on his coat, and buttoned that. He noticed something was hanging from the pocket of the coat and pulled it out, seeing a nice, thin, black tie. A smile tugged at his lips. Looking at the mirror now, he put the tie on, quickly tying it, and smoothed out the outfit. He had to admit, he loved suits that fit him well. Looking himself over, he felt actually...decent. His soft hair was still messy so he pushed it back, running his fingers through it to make it look nicer. Then he smiled. "Alright, ah, how do I look?" He asked softly, stepping out of the room. He glanced at Mrs. Daney first, but then his eyes trailed over to Bill, coffee brown eyes expectant.

Bill had to hold back his happy exclamation. Instead, he grinned wide and nodded fast, almost childlike. "Stunning." He glanced back at the woman. "the girls will be all over you." He laughed out and looking him up and down left ad right. It honestly fit swell. He winked at Dipper once he was sure the woman wouldn't see.

Dipper grinned, shaking his head.

"It looks lovely!" Mrs. Daney said, standing and walking over to him. She brushed off his sleeves, and smiled at him. "They sure will be all over you, though you better not go after them young man." She tapped Dippers hand and he remembered the gold band.

A nervous laugh came up. "Don't worry, I uh, won't." He replied. "So, what do I owe you?" He shifted on his feet. She shook her head. "Nothing! Remember, your sweet sister paid for everything."

She quickly went into the room to gather Dippers clothes and brought them back out for him. "Free of charge, everything."

Dipper blinked in surprise, taking the clothes. "O-Oh. Thank you..." He said, glancing to Bill. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Daney."

She smiled. "It's no problem! You two have fun now." She ushered the two to the front door. "And Tyrone, be careful now." She said, patting Dippers back.

The two headed outside and Dipper glanced down at himself again. "Wow. I feel pretty good." He said, looking at his outfit.

Bill gasped and looked him over again once they had gotten closer to the car. "You look incredible." He nodded fast and shook his head. "Amazing." He averted his eyes finally and opened the car door, slipping in. "What a nice lady. She was quite touchy though." Bill observed. 

"A bit." Dipper allowed, laughing. "She's...a bit odd. But everyone here is." He carefully got into the car, afraid to dirty his suit at all. Turning the key in the ignition, he pulled out. "Alright, let's just pray that Mabel isn't busy right now." He said, glancing at Bill. Then he glanced back at the ring on his finger, and smiled slightly. He still was surprised and a bit somber at how easily he was able to hide his relationship with Bill from everyone.

Bill folded his ankles in the car and rolled down the window, leaning his head out it a bit. "I hope so." He blinked and glanced up at the sky. He was excited to have a picture of him and Dipper, for memories sake, but also unneased at having some actual documentation of his existence. If he owned it, it wouldn't matter. His own little Polaroid. ... He chuckled quietly. He glanced back at Dipper again and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. Dipper looked... Gorgeous. He was a bit scruffy and his air was messy but he didn't look anything less than beautiful. His dark eyes and the wind tussling his hair around. Bill sighed and closed his eyes.

Dipper drove fast through the town before quietly taking a deep breath. "And you're sure you...want a picture of us?" He asked, watching the Gravity Falls sign pass. "I mean..." He shook his head. "I dunno. I'm- I love you." He said finally. He didn't want to tell Bill that he didn't want the man to always have a momento of them after he died. The thought of Bill holding the picture, years after his death, made his heart clench. He didn't want Bill to be sad, heartbroken after Dipper is gone. He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Nevermind."

"I want a picture of us." Bill responded simply, a bit sternly. He swallowed. He continued watching Dipper before looking out the window. "I'll keep living but I'm not going to love again. I hope you know that." Bill glanced back at Dipper and swallowed. "Only you." He muttered before crossing his legs and twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "This is important to me."

 _You never know._  Dipper thought, but kept quiet. His heart still hurt to think about Bill loving someone else, but he still...wanted Bill to find love again. He stifled a sigh and shifted one of his hands, placing it on Bill's thigh for a moment. "Okay." He breathed, glancing over at Bill, a small smile on his lips.

"I want to kiss you." Bill stated plainly, rolling his ankles a bit. "You look so attractive. Let's park somewhere discrete. I don't know if I can wait until we get back from Mabel's." He pursed his lips, humming a bit.

Dipper's face flushed a bit and he stuttered for a moment before regaining his words. "W-What? Ah... Okay..." The thought of just discussing where to make out was making the brunette's ears burn, and he had to continually look around, his eyes not able to stay on Bill's face for too long.

Bill nodded, growing a bit excited. He sniffed and blinked up at the sky, thinking of a good place. "Let's drive for a bit then." 

As they drove, Dipper looked around, humming softly, occasionally glancing at Bill. When he pulled into a street, he noticed a parking lot, and pulled into it, heading down the ramp and into the darker part of the lot, and realized it was almost completely empty. Though, he wasn't complaining. Pulling into a parking spot, he parked, turned off the car, turned to Bill. "So." He began, a smile growing on his face. "Kissing?"

Bill didn't respond for he was already quickly but gently grabbing Dipper's face and pushing his lips to the other boy's. Yet again, he was keeping his mind's eye open for people around them, but there was no one, and he was going for it. He swallowed and leaned his forehead down a bit, feeling it touch the top of Dipper's head before he turned his head into the kiss as he began to move his lips slowly.

Dipper immediately leaned into the kiss, his hands reaching to grasp at Bill's collar as he kissed the man back, lips moving against his as he sighed a little, contently. He always loved kissing Bill. Hesitantly, he scooted away from his seat and closer to the blonde, his kisses becoming less elegant.

Bill leaned back a bit, letting Dipper lean more of his weight on him, and one of his hands moved to support his body on the seat. His other hand traced over Dipper's temple and curled into his hair. "Mmh-" he breathed, needing this. He swallowed and continued to kiss him with only lips so far, the feeling of Dipper grasping his collar driving him even more flustered.

Leaning forward, Dippers hands started to move, tracing over Bill's neck lightly as one hand threaded into Bill's blonde hair, the other dipping down, skimming over his shirt and between his shoulder blades. He shifted his position, tilting his head as he gently bit down on Bill's lower lip, sucking on it for a moment. _Where did this surge of self-confidence come from?_

Bill's lips parted and he began to gasp a bit into Dipper's lips. "Mmha.." He breathed, honestly surprised. His shoulder's burned at the feeling of Dipper's lithe fingers tracing over his back. He pulled away after a moment, his eyes tracing over Dipper. He chuckled weakly. "You look damn swell in that suit, jesus hell..." He breathed.

Dipper grinned, a bit nervously, a bit excitedly. "You really think?" He breathed, his hands still tracing along Bill's shirt, his other hand still tightly threaded into blonde hair. He felt lightheaded about the whole situation, about the feeling of being pressed against Bill, tucked away into a corner of a parking lot. His hands shifted, lightly moving over him as they found their way back onto Bill's collar, and he tugged the man closer, grin turning a little less nervous. "I'm always afraid black doesn't look good on me." He murmured, his thumbs tracing over Bill's pulse.

Bill let his hand cup Dipper's cheek and he blinked slow as he wearily cupped his cheek. "You look splendid." He chuckled as he leaned down to press his lips to Dipper's. Gently again. Starting slow, though his heart was already racing.

The gentle kiss made Dippers heart flutter, and he kissed the man back, slowly, as he leaned over Bill. Carefully, he kissed the man again, lingering, before pulling back and giving the blonde a sweet smile. "I love you." He whispered. His hands were still on Bill's collar, his thumbs running over the smooth material.

Bill smiled back at him, this time genuine, and not creepy, and nod forced, and his nodded slow, "I love you too." He breathed as he leaned down to press his lips to Dipper's again.

Dipper tilted his head this time, meeting Bill with parted lips as he hesitantly ran his tongue over Bill's lip, as if asking for permission. His hands on Bill's clothes gripped tighter and he felt his cheeks heat up immensly. A part of him wondered if he ever would get over the butterflies he had when kissing Bill. Probably not.

Bill slowly opened his lips in return and he swallowed as he waited patiently for the return of Dipper's tongue. He was still very gentle, despite his usual instincts, and made soft noises in the back of his throat as they kissed, one hand tracing down and over Dipper's shoulder to cup the back of his neck

Dipper hesitated for a moment before continuing, his tongue taking in the feeling and taste of Bill's mouth as he sloppily continued to kiss him. Shivers ran up his spine at the feeling of Bill's hand on the back of his neck and he arched his back slightly, making a small noise in the back of his throat, kissing Bill more fervently.

Bill practically melted, and his hand on the seat balled into itself, begging for something to grab. He parted, blushing darkly at a line of saliva between them. He was fairly sure he had never been more flustered in his life when it snapped and he swallowed, sitting up and gently holding Dipper's hips to scoot him down until Bill could lean against the window so he could use both hands.

Dipper watched, a bit dazed, as the string of saliva snapped, and he licked his lips. Adjusting with Bill, he pressed his palms against the cool glass behind Bill, and he smiled at the man, his face a nice rosey color. Quietly, he leaned in closer, eyes falling half-lidded as he looked at Bill's lips, and he hovered over them, a bit hesitant.

Bill stared up hazily at Dipper's eyes and blinked at him, wondering if he should lean up to meet him or not. His hands gently reached up to place on Dipper's waist before his eyes widened slightly and he sunk down fast, pulling Dipper down ontop of him as another car drove by, the lights lighting up their car for a moment. He swallowed. "You alright?" He weakly murmured.

Dippers heart thudded painfully in his chest as the car passed them, but he swallowed after a moment, ignoring the stinging in his shoulder and lower back. The haze over his mind was gone, leaving him crystal clear. His forehead was against Bill's as he met the man's eye and swallowed again, nodding. "Yeah." He breathed, his hands finding placement on the door arm rest. "Y-You?"

"Swell." He gently stared up at Dipper and began to laugh again before he gently brought both hands to cup the back of Dipper's head, finger's threading into his hair as he gently brought him down to press their lips together.

Dipper laughed softly with Bill, but was cut off as Bill pulled him down into another kiss. His stomach heating up again, he made sure to stay low, pressing against Bill as they practically laid in the seat, kissing. His hands shifted and he adjusted himself, his hips shifting as he got more comfortable, and focused on his kiss with Bill, quickly heating up again.

Bill kissed him slow, but quickly grew faster and more needy as he gently prodded Dipper's lips with his tongue and licked along the length of his bottom lip, one hand sliding down to rest on the small of his back.

"H-haa..mh.." Dipper gasped softly, letting his lips fall open as he quickly let his tongue slid against Bill's, heat pooling in his stomach and he arched his back at the touch of Bill. He loved this, the feeling of this. He loved Bill. His hands slid, one tracing down Bill's side, the other staying by Bill's head, fingertips gently running through his hair, hooking under a strap of his eyepatch.

Bill shivered at the foreign feeling of Dipper's finger sliding under his eyepatch and the man's noises instantly went straight to his abdomen. He wiggled his hips a bit and tried to focus on all that was happening. His hand began to trace gentle circles on the boy's back as he practically tipped his head horizontally, slipping his tongue in more so that he could gently drag his tongue across Dipper's pallet.

Dipper couldn't help but moan slightly at the feeling of Bill, sloppy, wet kisses making his head spin as he pulled absentmindedly at Bill's eyepatch strap, his other hand finding a place on his hip as he kissed Bill feverishly, tongue exploring his mouth, tasting him. "Mmaah..." He moaned again, involuntarily, and felt his cheeks heat up a lot. But honestly, he couldn't give a damn in that moment.

"Mmh.." Bill softly moaned in reply, his eyes fluttering open. He swallowed as his knees shifted a bit and he pulled back, gently kissing Dipper again. He pressed quick kisses to his lips and then trailed to his chin, bringing his hand to gently place on Dipper's chin, tipping it up as he pressed a kiss to his neck.

Dipper obliged, tipping his head up slightly and shivering as the damp kiss on his neck, a mix between warm tingly and cool wetness making his heart race, going a hundred miles per hour. "B-Bill..." He breathed out, trembling slightly.

Bill's heart skipped a bit at hearing his name gasped out. He faltered, breath catching in his throat as he pressed another kiss to the boy's neck, this time his tongue prodding out and swirling in a circle as he a bit awkwardly leaned to press kisses to his neck and esophagus. At one point he dropped his head and licked up from the base of Dipper's throat to the tip of his chin, almost asking for him to say more.

Dipper bit down harshly on his lip, muffling a loud moan that arose in his throat, but when Bill's tongue was on his throat, he cracked, closing his eyes. A soft moan fell from his lips, forming shaky words. "Bi-Bill oh my _god_ \--" He murmured, his voice wavering horribly. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His heart kept skipping, and his fingers tangled into Bill's hair as he gasped for breath quietly.

"H-hell..." Bill breathed against Dipper's skin, hot and wet. He swallowed and shivered, Dipper's moans quite getting to him. He reached up again to gently kiss his jaw before leaning his head back down and gasping a bit from the strain before he pulled Dipper's lips down to meet his again, hips squirming a little, eyes fluttering closed as he kissed him.

Dipper met his lips eagerly, kissing him as the shift of Bill's hips sending shocks up his spine, and he pulled at Bill's hair slightly. His hand that was on his hip shifted to wrap around his back, gripping tightly at his shirt as he shifted his legs that were wrapped around Bill's. "Mmph," he kissed Bill sloppily, not quite meeting his target and catching him on the corner of his lips.

Bill chuckled and pulled away when he felt their teeth touch. Not painfully, though it was an odd sensation and he only pressed on, impressed by Dipper's squirming form. He held his hips down when he felt Dipper's hand on his hip, and returned the gesture by gently trailing his own hand down to Dipper's waistband, shirt tucked in as he traced it with his thumb, his other hand holding Dipper's neck gently as he moved his lips with Dipper's prodding his tongue through again to meet the other boy's muscle.

Dipper hummed softly, his tongue sliding across Bill's as he kissed him deeply, and pulled away after a few heartbeats, watching the saliva string tug; he licked his lips, and it broke. Then he looked up at Bill, a dark blush on his cheeks as he smiled, breathlessly. "I-I love you," He murmured, swallowing.

"Y..." Bill chuckled weakly. "You're such a hopeless romantic." He teased as he looked at the boy, new suit, messy hair. He smiled softly, cheeks still extremely rosy, and even yet again from their intimacy. "I love you too," he breathed softly, staring up at the boy on his lap, legs tangled with his. "Are you okay? Don't push yourself.."

Dipper rolled his eyes, moving his hand to cover Bill's mouth. "I'm fine, you worry wort." He murmured softly, smiling at him. "I know my limits." He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the back of his hand, where Bill's lips would be. "This is far from pushing myself, I promise."

Bill squinted in a bit of an irritated manner and gently reached to pull Dipper's hand from his mouth, flushing a little at the kiss. "Don't be rude." He reprimanded with a quiet smile. He rolled his eyes in return at the boy before tugging on his neck a bit, implying that he should kiss him again.

"It's not rude." Dipper murmured, smiling at Bill. He felt the tug and snickered quietly, leaning down and brushing his nose against Bill's. "I wonder if I should kiss you..." He breathed, his lips barely grazing against the blonde's teasingly. His hips wiggled as he pressed closer to Bill, but stayed just barely away from the man.

Bill stared up at Dipper incredulously, his lips parted as he searched the man's eyes. "P...probably." He stated with a heavy exhale. He swallowed and couldn't tear his gaze from Dipper. He was being so damn enticing and when he felt Dipper's hips move, his entire body flushed and he felt as if he'd been electrocuted. "A-ah.." He leaned up slightly, hoping Dipper would comply.

Dipper leaned back a little, just out of reach from Bill, and bit his lip, smiling. "I feel like a real asshole right now," He began, his fingers pulling at Bill's hair lightly. He truly hoped he wasn't hurting the man. "But it's fun..." He gazed at the other man, looking over his features, "To watch you like this." His teeth ran over his bottom lip before he grinned crookedly at Bill. "You're really attractive like this."

"You are being a real asshole right now." Bill replied, leaning his head up a bit more. He blinked fast at the man's words and swallowed audibly, his mouth watering a bit. He stuttered for a moment before deciding to play on it. He lowered his eyelids and bit his lip, giving Dipper the most sultry look he could imagine before bucking his hips upward to tease him.

Dipper raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but a wheezy gasp spilled out of his lips, making him close his eyes as shocks ran up his body. "Ffh..." He bit his lip, hard, swallowing the swear word he was about to say, and laughed breathily. "And I'm the asshole?" He murmured, opening his eyes slightly to look down at Bill. He would be lying if he said the lame attempt of a lustful look Bill was giving him didn't turn him on. He shook his head slowly, trying to keep his cool. "Not that weak." He managed to say, tongue pressing against his cheek. He voice wavered slightly.

"So you say?" Bill teased, chuckling lowly, his hands dragging up and down Dipper's sides. "I tend to disagree. I can feel your lust." He finished, though it wasn't amazingly strong in the air, Bill knew it was there. anymore and he'd hear Dipper's heart in his ears. Both his hands moved to press gently into Dipper's waist. As he stared up at him, gaze still sultry as ever, He wondered how long it'd take for Dipper to kiss him again. It looked like he was struggling, and Bill relished in the sight of Dipper so flustered.

"Bull." Dipper breathed, stifling a small noise in the throat when Bill pressed his hands into his waist. "I'm not- mngh- I'm not lusting or whatever," He mumbled, looking down at Bill. He bit his lip. He could do this, he could be the stronger one. He would have Bill squirming. His hand that was on the blonde's back shifted, running over his side and down his leg to wrap around his thigh as he rolled his hips into Bill's, slowly, his eyes trained on the man's face.

Bill chuckled lowly again and shook his head before his eyes fluttered open. "Sure, I be-mmha-!" Bill gasped softly and trembled a bit before swallowing and shifting. His eyebrows furrowed together and trembled and his lips pressed tightly together, pursing as his eyes shut tight. He sat up a bit, pushing Dipper downward a bit as he leaned down and gently grasped Dipper's thighs, pulling them down and over his own waist. He stared up at him with a proud look in his eye.

Dipper watched Bill carefully, laughing a little as his position was shifted to him straddling the man. "Alright." He breathed, looking down at the man, and smiled a little. "Say the magic word and I'll kiss you." He said simply, tilting his head. Hair fell into his face but he didn't mind. His eyes were still on Bill, loving the look in his eye. He still had one hand stretched down, holding the demon's thigh.

Bill's legs and arms trembled at Dipper's teasing and he laughed, rolling his eyes before he hushed softly, and his hands linked around Dipper's waist. "Please..." He breathed, staring up at him, licking his lips. "Please, Dipper, kiss me." He'd be lying if he said the words didn't come out sultry on purpose. He licked his lips and bit them, still trying to catch Dipper's eyes.

Dipper breathed out shakily, glancing down at Bill's lips and then back to his eyes. "Well, o-only because you're so polite..." He murmured shakily. He smiled a little, shifting and pressing his hips down into Bill. Feeling his heart beat fast in his chest, he leaned down, hesitating when his nose brushed against Bill's, then let his eyes close. His lips met Bill's slowly, slightly parted.

Bill was surprised at how much his heart clenched and his stomach lurched when he felt Dipper's lips press to his. Finally. He gasped out and exhaled through his nose, his hand snapping up to hold at Dipper's hair and lock him into place. "Mmn-nn.." He moaned into Dipper's lips, and swallowed, his eyes fluttering closed a bit reluctantly.

Dipper's heart skipped a beat at the noise Bill made, and his kiss became near desperate. Tongue flicking out across his lower lip, dragging across slowly, he kissed Bill passionately. Without even realizing it, his hips bucked down into the blonde's, and he gasped brokenly at the contact. "O-Ohh- haah-" He gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily as heat built up in his stomach, making his head fuzzy.

Bill practically moaned into Dipper's mouth, and his hips pressed into the seat, his hand clenching in Dipper's hair slightly before he released it slowly.

Gentle, Cipher, Gentle..

His other hand moved to gently grip onto Dipper's shirt, trembling and shaking and gasping. He had needed to kiss Dipper so bad... It was all paying off swimmingly.

Dipper was falling apart under Bill's fingertips, his body quivering slightly as he kissed him hard, his hips pressing down again, and he shuddered quietly. "B-Bill, mngh-" He swallowed, tasting Bill on his lips, on his tongue. It was nearly too much. His hand moved from Bill's thigh, slowly moving up, shaking. When he reached Bill's chest, He gripped the shirt tightly, pulling him closer to Dipper.

Bill was surprised with the sudden tug upward, and he suddenly grew a bit more aware of the beings around them mow that they were visible. He pressed his lips to Dipper's harshly, and rolled his tongue over them before slipping the muscle in a bit forcibly. He made soft noises all throughout, and he couldn't help but inwardly laugh at himself. Demon reduced to gasps and putty at the hands of a human. He continued.

Dipper shifted their entire position, just hoping to Christ that no other car would be coming by any time soon. Taking Bill by the shirt - though he made sure to be as gentle as possible - he lifted him up and shifted off of his waist for a moment, then pushed Bill's back into the driver's seat so he was in a sitting position. Then he sat back down, straddling the demon's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him harshly, tilting his head. His hips jerked forward slightly, and the contact made his entire body shudder, and his tongue pressed into Bill's cheek as he tried to stifle a moan.

He was insanely lost for Bill Cipher.

Bill pulled back against the sat, sensing his apprehension. "I'm- aware- my-..." He took a deep breath, overwhelmed and flushing once he realized his mouth tasted like the boy in his lap. "My powers are... stronger now-" he smiled softly and looked around with his eyes, as if thinking. "No one's around..." Bill smiled softly and brought his hands up to cup Dipper's cheek as he leaned down to bring their lips together again.

Dipper smiled slightly. "Oh what a bonus it is to be dating a demon, huh?" He laughed breathlessly, looking over Bill's features. His heart was beating in pace with his breathing, hard and fast. "God..." He whispered, a shaky smile on his lips. The feeling of Bill's hand on his cheek made him sigh out, eyes fluttering closed as he let the man kiss him. His arms around Bill's neck trembled slightly. He needed this badly, the contact, the way Bill was kissing him. He loved Bill Cipher and these moments always made him crumble into pieces in the man's grip. Call him a hopeless romantic- he couldn't get enough of the demon underneath him.

Bill's hands slid down to hold at Dipper's waist, and after a moment, he pulled them away and slipped them onto his waistcoat. The feeling that shot into his hands was instantly more gratifying and erotic, as he was able to feel Dipper's form through the finely shaped fabric. He held on, and dug his palms down gently into the boy's hip bones as his wrists slid even further. He pulled back and stared at Dipper's flustered face before he leaned to press another kiss to the boy's jaw. He pulled back, his heart pounding from love and arousal. "Oh christ you're gorgeous.." He chuckled and looked his chest over. He knew he had already said it, but he couldn't help himself.

Dipper opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Bill with a stupid smile on his face. "You know what? I'm starting to finally believe you." He murmured softly, his fingertips tracing along the skin of Bill's neck, over his pulse, and one hand was under his chin, fingertips tilting Bill's head up. "And you're devishly handsome, my love." He murmured, smiling down at him.

"You're quite attractive like this." Bill breathed, staring up at Dipper and repeating his words to him from earlier. He had to struggle to keep his words and his breathing still. "You have me at your will." He continued to stare him hard in the eyes, but his gaze was soft. "You have a demon in your finger tips." He smiled. "You could kill him or you could kiss him." He sighed out. "You're something else..." He breathed, his hands starting up their work on Dipper's hips againzz

Dipper held his breath, looking down at Bill as he spoke. When he felt the hands on his hips he swallowed dryly, a quiet gasp escaping his lips as he shifted on Bill's lap, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Bill's lips. "I prefer kisses over killing." He whispered, smiling. "But I never know, I could end up killing you with my kisses." He kissed him again, slowly, pulling Bill's bottom lip in between his lips, teeth grazing across it as he pulled back slightly, and let it go. His hands dropped to Bill's collar, gripping it tightly as he rolled his hips slightly into Bill, sighing out shakily. His eyes were still locked on Bill's.

"Not the worst cause of deaTH-!!" Bill chocked out a bit when Dipper nipped and pulled on his lip. "Nngh-" He relaxed and gasped, but tensed again at Dipper rolling his hips. The contact made him squirm, though he wasn't getting much of it, it was still enough. He gripped onto the boy's hips and pulled him forward as he rocked, complying with his touches and gasping. He gently tipped his head up, expecting Dipper to kiss him again.

Dipper trembled slightly with Bill's touches, and when he saw the man tilt his head up towards Dipper, he decided that he liked being in control of the situation. Liked sitting in his lap, controlled when Bill would be able to kiss him or not. He smiled slightly, biting his lips as he did so. He imagined he looked quite lustful at that moment but honestly, he couldn't care anymore. He leaned down, pressing gently kisses against the corner of Bill's lips, his nose brushing against the man's cheek. "I love you, my dream demon." He murmured softly against Bill's skin and lips.

"I love you too..." Bill breathed, his own hips holding still as he reached a hand to place on the back of Dipper's fluffy locks, sliding into them and staring up at him. He swallowed, flustered and frustrated. He laughed out of his embarrassment. "Kiss me, dammit." He laughed out- closing his eyes and leaning up again. Dipper was obviously proud of the situation.

Dipper laughed out, snorting a little. "Cute." He murmured, looking over Bill as he pulled back a little. He looked over his face. "God..." He murmured breathlessly. His hands were moving again, one moving up to push the blonde's bangs from his eyes, the other trailing down his front, fingertips dragging down his shirt. He smiled as his lips fell back onto Bill's, and he relished the feeling of it, how well they fit together when they kissed. He kissed the man gently, slowly, reveling in the moment they had, in the relationship and love they had. He smiled slightly as his hand made it down to Bill's belly button, and then slightly further down, to where his shirt meets his pants.

Bill continued kissing him, and shivered under his touch, leaning back into the seat and closing his eyes for a moment. He exhaled shakily as they kissed, and his other hand came up to cup Dipper's neck, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into the artery as they kissed and panted. Bill decided silently that Dipper had had his fun, and thrust his tongue suddenly into the boy's mouth, swirling it for a moment before pulling back and starting to suck on the smaller boy's lip.

Dipper gasped slightly at the feeling, and his breathing shuddered as Bill sucked on his lower lip. "Nngh- aa..h..." He moaned softly, and shifted, rocking his hips more intensely down into Bill, gasping out at the feeling of them grazing against each other. He suddenly wished he asked to go home. His hand pulled at Bill's tucked shirt, pulled it out from his pants as he slipped his hand underneath the man's shirt, trailing up the bare skin. He was careful to run his fingertips lightly over it.

Bill gasped when he felt Dipper's hands on his stomach, and he suddenly felt rendered to be able to do nothing as he shivered and struggled to keep his eyes open. His entire back relaxed and his shoulders sagged. "Mmhah..." He stared down at Dipper's hands, breaking the kiss. "That's sensitive.." He laughed weakly. He glanced back up at Dipper. "You should be proud. You're the first person who I've ever..." Deep breaths, deep breaths... He laughed into his words. "Reacted this much to this." He leaned his forehead onto Dipper's as he watched his hands move, his own going to gently place on Dipper's chest.

Dipper's movements faltered at the feeling of Bill's hands on his chest, and closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "I am proud." He murmured, tracing his way up Bill's side, up to his chest and back down, slowly. "I love watching you react like this." He pressed a kiss to Bill's nose, then lips. "I love seeing you flustered, undone. Hair falling into your face, eyepatch crooked." He laughed a little. "Golden eye hazy, chest rising and falling jaggedly as you try to catch your breath. I love feeling your hands grip at me, as if I might disappear if you're not holding tight." His fingers still tracing along Bill's skin, he smiled softly, continuing. "I love how you speak when you're like this, breathless and when you tell me to kiss you it sends me spinning...." He relaxed into the man. "You make me feel so many things."

Bill closed his eye and breathed deep for a moment, opening and closing it again as he was kissed. He listened intently to Dipper's words and looked him up and down, face turning rosey as he breathed and listened. He swallowed and smiled. "My little poet..." He reached a hand to move Dipper's bangs to the side, viewing his birthmark. He continued to smile softly, his hands resting on Dipper's chest again. He looked down at his hand, the band on his hand and sighed.

Dipper pulled his hands out from underneath Bill's shirt, smiling and pressing his forehead against Bill's, closing his eyes. "My beautiful muse..." He replied, softly. His hands lifted up and held onto the older man's arms, holding them in place as he got used to the feeling of someone touching his chest, the gentle touches rather than harsh weapons. He heard the sigh and opened his eyes slowly, looking over Bill. "What is it...?" He murmured, thumbs running over the fabric of Bill's shirt.

Bill shook his head and looked up at Dipper. He licked his lips. He swallowed. He began to stutter. "Kid you're- stunning." He breathed. He blinked slow at him. "You're amazingly smart... So talented." He shook his head, gaze and lips soft. Voice quiet, hardly audible against the gentle hum of the city. "So- handsome." He chucked and brought his hands to cup Dipper's jaw. "Dipper.." He breathed, running his thumbs over the boy's jawline. "I never thought in millenniums would I fall in love with a human.." He swallowed.

Dipper smiled softly, pulling away slightly to look at Bill completely, and leaned into the sweet touches. "Never did I think I would fall in love with a demon." He breathed, turning his head slightly to kiss Bill's palm. "But here I am, head over heels lost for Bill Cipher, the one and only."

Bill chuckled and smiled softly. "You like my name, don't you? William Cipher..." He chuckled, gazing softly up at him, his fingers tracing small circles on Dipper's upper chest. He swallowed. "You're.. Phenomenal. In every way.. I'm not good at compliments but- I mean it- and- I-I-I uh..."

Dipper laughed. "It's a fascinating name. William Cipher." He grinned, but it soon faded into a small smile as he looked at Bill, his gaze soft as the man struggled for words. He quickly leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his lips. "You're amazing at compliments." He murmured. "You have me wrapped around your finger, Bill. I know you mean what you say." He smiled at the blonde, and started speaking. "You're wonderfully brilliant, Bill. Never in my life did I think I would fall for someone quite as hard as I did with you. I love everything about you, from your incredible abilities, to how loving you are. I'm happy with how fate ended us up here, in this car, together. I love you, so, so much..."

Bill began to laugh lowly. "For god's sake Dipper, I love you so much but be still." He chuckled, and the chortling faded off as he sniffed and looked down at his hands on Dipper's chest. He swallowed. "Dipper- I think I've decided something." He breathed, shakily. He blinked up at the boy, but got to embarrassed to hold his gaze.

Dippers smile faded slightly and he tilted his head, looking Bill over. "What did you decide?" He asked softly, noting how the man wasn't meeting his eye anymore. His hands gripped Bill's shirt slightly as he bit his lip, curiosity getting the better of him. "Is it so bad you're stumbling over your words this much?" He laughed a little, nervously.

"Yessiree." Bill replied a bit too fast. He shifted and grabbed Dipper's hands. He held them in his and glanced up at him, trying hard to meet his gaze. "This is stupid- and reckless- but I want you t..to know how seriously I feel about you Dipper-" he breathed deep as his heart began to pound so loud and painful in his chest that he was sure Dipper could hear. He gently slid Dipper's ring off his finger and began to tremble. "I- I don't know much about this- despite what I say- and I..." He took a deep breath, still staring at Dipper. He swallowed and his stomach began to lurch and turn. "Dipper Pines.." He breathed before he held the ring up to him.

Bill could hardly form the words. "Will you marry me, if it ever becomes legal in your lifetime?" He breathed softly, hardly audible. His eyes instantly went wide and he began to regret his words. Dipper would yell at him. There was no way- n-no way-

Dippers eyes widened slowly, and he swore his heart stopped. A hand came up over his mouth, shaking as he looked at Bill, and then the ring that was on his hand just moments ago. He didn't realize he was crying until the soft _tap_  of teardrops on his clothes made him come to his senses, and he bit his lip. "Bi-Bill..." He whispered softly, and laughed out, weakly, though it came out more like a sob. "Oh my god- y-yes, oh god, yes..." He smiled, his lips quivering as he looked at the man. He could hardly process the emotions he felt. An overwhelming feeling of love and happiness took over his system and he was sobbing, wrapping his arms tightly around Bill as he shook. "Yes, yes yes _y-yes_ -" He mumbled softly, a stupid smile on his face.

Bill's heart was still pounding, and seemed to pound even faster when be saw Dipper tearing up. He almost cried in relief that Dipper was smiling two moments later. He slid the ring onto Dipper's finger, laughing about his overwhelming happiness.

He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe he just asked a human to marry him. He trembled a bit as he choked out a swallow with a quiet sob. He took Dipper's hands in his own, and kissed the band before laughing out and grabbing Dipper. Hugging him tight before pressing his lips to the other boy's, sloppy and hard. He pulled away after a long while and swallowed. "I-don't know much about this other than that I-I want to do it with you." He breathed, breath shaky and heavy, he laughed as his teary eyes spilled over and he hid his face. He began to press wet, happy kisses all over Dipper's face, crying.

Dipper laughed, scrunching his nose as Bill kissed his face all over. "I ca-can't believe you just...B-Bill...." He cried out, catching one of the man's kisses on the lips. "I'm so h-happy. Oh god." He was trembling, smiling and laughing and sobbing. Pressing his forehead against Bill's he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, sniffling and swallowing. "God I'm a-a hopeless ro-romantic I love you..." He whispered, smiling.

"You are." Bill laughed out weakly, pressing a hand gently to Dipper's cheek. He swallowed and sighed out lowly. He shook his head and bit his lip before gently pressing another kiss to Dipper's nose. "I wanted to be more to you than a-boyfriend." He swallowed, glancing at the ceiling. "I wanted this to be real," he glanced down at their hands and gently took one of Dipper's, linking their fingers together.

Dipper smiled broadly, shaking his head as he looked down at their lands. Bill asked him to marry him...They both knew it would probably never happen, but he could live with being a husband-to-be. He could live with this. "This is real." He whispered, watching his ring glint slightly in the soft light. "This...God, Bill...." He shook his head slowly, laughing a little. "You've gone and reduced me to a puddle. I can't believe th-this...." He swallowed hard.

"Likewise my darling." Bill laughed out weakly, shaking his head and dragging his other hand lowly over Dipper's sides. He swallowed, his tears finally subsiding. He sniffled and sighed out, gently squeezing his finger's, silent, shaking his head. "What a mess I am." He laughed. "I'm sure all demons are trying to kill me right now." He wondered if that was too morbid. He leaned down and to the side and kissed Dipper's jaw.

Dipper smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "They're gonna have to go through your fiancé first." He murmured, shifting his hands to cup Bill's face. Saying the word made his heart skip a beat; it sounded so right. He kissed Bill's forehead lightly, and relaxed into him. Fiancé...

"Fiancè.." Bill silently breathed and shook his head he took his arms and wrapped them around Dipper, pulling him into a hug. "Mmh..." He whined a bit, and ran his fingers through Dipper's hair.

Dipper leaned into Bill, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into blonde hair. Sighing out softly, he smiled and squeezed the man gently. "Thank you." He mumbled into his hair, barely audible. "Thank you, Bill..." He was shaking slightly, feeling like a leaf on a tree about to be blown away by a gust of wind. His heart was still beating fast.

Bill laughed out and sniffled as he hugged Dipper close to his chest. He sighed and licked his lips, still tasting Dipper on them before he closed his eyes. He rubbed up and down his back, not sure what Dipper was thanking him for, but happy anyway. He sighed out and gripped onto the fabric on his back, wondering if he made the right decision.

As soon as Dipper made another noise, and his heart lept, he knew he had.

Dipper and Bill stayed like that for a little, Dipper wrapped up in Bill and vice versa. When he finally pulled away, he was smiling softly and rubbed his eyes. "Well, this was an eventful day." He murmured, gently scooting off Bill's lap. He hardly believed they went from steamy makeouts to proposals. Though, he wasn't complaining. He smiled a little more, looking around the car, and subconsciously his hands wrung together, slowly twisting the ring on his finger. His thumb moved over the smooth gold, making him feel at ease.

"I suppose so." Bill replied, and he felt a bit of loss and coldness from Dipper's weight not being on him anymore. He swallowed and stared at Dipper. A car drove by. He looked up at the roof of the car and laughed, shaking his head. He guessed he was driving now, and he turned on the ignition before swallowing.

"Let's go tell Mabel."

"Oh god." Dipper replied, shaking his head slowly. "I don't...Ugh, she's gonna...We'll see." He laughed a little, looking out the window. Two hours ago they were just...and now....The thought was dizzying to Dipper, and he shook it out. 

A short time later, Dipper saw the Portland sign pass and he smiled a little, watching the town come into view.

Bill navigated the streets, and drove for a while before they stopped in front of a small, pink cottage. The shutters were yellow and the house was very Mabel, what with all the flowers in the front yard and the bright green grass.  "Alright, we're here!" He chimed. 

Bill practically barreled out if the car in his excitement, and he ran up to Mabel's door, pounding a bit excitedly. He knew he was being childish but he didn't care. 

Dipper blinked and laughed out at Bill's enthusiasm. "Oh my god..." He walked up after Bill, and waited. Mabel heard a frantic knocking at her door and jumped, nearly knocking over the dress she was working on. "One second!" She called, putting the pins she had in her hands in a little pin cushion, and brushed off herself. Walking to the front door, she opened it, and gasped. "Bill!" She squealed, pushing off the threshold into a big hug, laughing. "And Dip! What're you two doing here?" She asked, a bright grin on her face as she held tightly onto the blonde.

"We wanted to visit!" Bill chimed. "Also I wanted a photograph of Dipper and me to remember him by and he said you might have a camera!!" He chimed happily, walking inside with all of them after hugging the girl tightly. She was just a bit taller than Dipper- but only by an inch or less. He trotted along, mostly happy to be there as he looked over Mabel's house. Looked like she worked from home. Cloth and body molds and pins were strewn about. It made him chuckle. Both of the pines twins were pretty messy it seemed.

"Oh?" She glanced at Dipper, who shrugged and smiled. Then she saw the suit he wore and gasped. "Oh my god! You got it!" She said, stopping and grabbing him. "And oh, you look so good. It fits perfectly."She beamed at Dipper who smiled broadly.

"Thanks, Mabel. I'm really happy with it."

The girl pulled him into a tight hug before pulling back. "Alright, welcome to my house! I would've cleaned up a little if I knew you were coming." She said, glancing around the messy house. "But uhh, camera, right. One moment!" She ran off to another part of the house and left Bill and Dipper.

"You two seem to be quite close already." Dipper commented, smiling.

"What can I say? I like your sister." Bill shrugged and smiled at Dipper, elbowing him in the side. 

Billl rocked on his heels. He tipped his head back and forth, hands in his pockets, still feeling dizzy and excited from the day's events. 

Mabel trotted downstairs. "Who's ready for a photo-sesh?!" She chirped, skipping back into the room. She held an expensive Polaroid camera in her hand, the strap for it slung around her neck. She had a broad grin on her face. "Picture time it is! Where do you want it taken?"

Bill grinned wide. Dipper glanced back to her and stuttered slightly, his cheeks flushing pink. "Well, before we start that.. uhm.. S-So uh." He began, coughing. He walked up to his sister and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Uhh," She gave him a look and he groaned slightly, dropping his hands, but held up one. "This. Ring. Uh." Mabel looked at his hand and back to him, just as clueless as before.

"Bill uh...proposed."

She blinked, once, and hesitated for a moment before a huge grin grew on her face. _"FINALLY!"_

Mabel had started screaming about them being engaged a long time ago, and Dipper had to explain that no, they had only been together for a few months, and that they were just promise rings. She seemed disappointed and rambled about how they should be engaged because it was, "True Love, Dipper!!!" 

Dipper grinned with her. Suddenly everyone was smiling and being choked by Mabel's hugs. Dipper gasped out and Bill hugged her back as tightly as he could. "I'm so happy for you too!!!" She practically screamed, tearing up a bit. She then pulled back and pointed at Bill. "You better take care of him when you get married. Scratch that. You better take care of him now, too." 

Dipper groaned, though he was still smiling like an idiot. _"_ _Mabel."_

"What?! I gotta make sure my bro-bro is in good hands!" She said, sucking on the roof of her mouth for a moment before she teared up again. "Oh, I'm so happy for you." She leaned forward and began to kiss Dipper's cheeks before moving onto Bill. 

Bill was a bit surprised as Mabel pressed kisses to his cheeks. He flushed and leaned down to bonk her forehead with hers. He laughed out loudly and grinned wide, almost ear to ear as his eyes softened. "I'll be kind to him. I know we can't get married now but- I'll be kind to him." He placed a hand on her shoulder,  

"You better, Bill. Just because we're friends doesn't let you off at all, buddy. I will left hook you so hard you'll be knocked into next week."

Dipper laughed, grinning, jabbing Mabel in the side, making her yelp. "Don't go threatening him. I can handle him myself." He smiled and turned his gaze to the blonde.

"Can you?" Bill teased, laughing. He glanced at mabel. They were friends but to be honest he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little afraid of her. The girl could definitely mess him up. But it didn't matter. He didn't have plans on hurting Dipper anyway. He continued to smile and glanced up at a painting hanging on Mabel's wall. Her entire house was covered in odd paintings. One not unlike the other. Most of them Bill couldn't even tell what they were. She definitely had a bright personality.

Dipper leaned over and weakly punched Bill's shoulder gently, huffing. "Why yes I can. Haven't you heard? I think I grew like, two inches. I'm basically unstoppable now."

"Right. Right of course." Bill teased, elbowing Dipper in the arm back, though a lot more gentle. He was still afraid of hurting the boy. Though it seemed aside from occasional pain and trauma, he was doing better.

 

Mabel's arm rested on Dipper's head and he scowled, swatting at her as she laughed. "Nope. Still a shorty." She said, and turned back to Bill. "I'm happy...this worked out with you two. And I hope this stupid thing against homosexuality is over and done with soon. You two would be a cute married couple; though you already act the part." 

Mabel finally released them from her death grip as Bill snickered and shuffled his feet.  Bill rubbed his eye and smoothed his hair back before looking at Mabel as she spoke. He grinned softly. "Me too. I'd like to marry him."

Dipper smiled, a little bashful, as he turned his eyes to the ground. Mabel, on the other hand, beamed up at Bill. "No doubt, I would plan the ceremony. It would be the best wedding ever, and all people against you would be blown away at the sheer beauty I would bestow upon your wedding." Mabel tossed her hair before remembering the camera. "Okay! Picture time! Where do we go?"

Bill glanced at Dipper and smiled a bit. "Outside? By the car?" He shrugged, a soft look in his eyes. He shuffled his feet a bit and shoved his hands into his pockets and chuckled. "What do you think?"

Dipper cleared his throat, looking between the two. "By the car, I suppose." He said, a bit awkwardly. He rarely had his picture taken; and even more rare was it that he got to choose where to have it taken. "No one really goes out on your street, right? We won't be seen?" Mabel rolled her eyes. "Everyone's out of the house around this time. That's why I was working, the only time I can sing and play loud music to get inspiration!" She smiled and grabbed Bill's arm, and then Dipper's, the camera falling onto her chest as she pulled the two outside. Dipper stumbled after, swallowing.

Bill raised his eyebrows. What did Dipper think they were going to do by the car? The two walked with Mabel, though Bill was tripping over his feet as well. He laughed out and continued to walk with her, glancing at Dipper and noticing how flustered and surprised he seemed to be.

Mabel let the boys go and stepped back. "Alright, since this is your photo, I'll let you decide what you want to be doing in it." She said, smiling.

Dipper looked at the car, then at Bill, and quirked his mouth. Then, he went over to the car, and hopped onto the hood, crossing his ankles as he got comfortable. "Si...tting?" He said, though it was more like a question. He looked at Bill for help; he wasn't much of a person who knew how to look in pictures.

"Don't be so awkward. Why not?" Bill chuckled out and hopped on the other side of the hood, on the other side of the bump in the middle of the hood. He linked arms with Dipper and folded his other one behind his back, raising his eyebrows and glancing at Mabel.

Mabel snorted and rolled her eyes. "Bro, you look like you've never touched Bill before. Like it's your first date! Act like you two are in love before I come over there and make you look like it." Dipper scowled at her and huffed, scooting closer to Bill and deciding to lay his head on the blondes shoulder hesitantly. Looking up at the man, he smiled tentatively, a few brown curls falling into his eyes. "Hi?" He murmured.

"After noon." Bill chuckled in reply, smiling and glancing down at him. He leaned his head down on Dipper's, still staring down at him. He crossed his legs and exhaled a bit.

Dipper reached up and brushed the hair in his eyes away from his face and gripped Bill's shirt, smiling softly as he looked up at Bill. Snap! Startled, Dipper jerked back and looked over to Mabel, who had the widest grin on her face as she pulled the camera away. "Cute! Cute cute cute, oh my goodness." Dipper watched the picture slide out from the bottom and she plucked it out, holding it up. "One photograph of the couple of the year, fresh off the press." She cooed, smiling. Dipper let go of Bill's shirt, blushing as he pushed himself off the car hood to walk over to his twin. As he approached, he saw that the photo was beginning to develop already.

Bill jumped off the hood and trotted over to the two of them and looked down at the photo in Mabel's hand.He grinned softly. "Perfect..." He breathed. It captured them. Photographs were always amazing to him. He chuckled and shook his head. He was honestly worried he wouldn't show up. He leaned down and kissed Mabel's cheek. "Thanks!" He chimed.

Mabel giggled and looked at the photo as it developed. Dipper watched over as they showed up, sitting on the car, and couldn't help but smile. They looked...happy. Dippers arm grasping at Bill, their heads pressed together as they smiled at each other, as if there was not a damn thing in the world to care about. He decided in that moment that he was happy with the picture. It was a nice memory for Bill.

Glancing up at Mabel, Dipper smiled. "Thank you."

In one swift motion, she hooked her arms with Bill's and Dipper's, camera hanging from her neck. "Alright, since you dorks are here, it means I have to make a celebratory lunch! No ands buts or ifs boys, this is my treat." Dipper smiled and looked up at Mabel, and then at Bill. He truly was happy with his small family.


	55. Chapter 55

After that day, weeks passed and Dipper's and Mabel's birthday was upon them. Dipper woke up that morning, tangled in bedsheets and Bill, and immediately, his breath caught in his throat.

Twenty seven. Him and Mabel.

He glanced at Bill, swallowing. _Alright skirt around this day with ease, don't give away anything, say happy birthday to Mabel and promise to take her out to lunch or something another day._  He thought, forcing himself to relax against Bill. Yeah, he could pull this off. Twenty seventh birthday? What? That's absurd.

Bill stirred slowly and groaned, pulling Dipper close to him again and tugging him a bit tighter in his tired daze. His eye fluttered open and he exhaled. The first thing he was aware of was Dipper's slight apprehension and secretiveness. He grinned a bit, well knowing what day it was before he blinked slow and leaned up to sloppily kiss Dipper's jaw.

Dipper smiled and leaned his forehead into Bill as the man kissed him. "Morning..." He murmured, his hands gripping the sheets as he slowly twisted around and pressed his back into Bill with a sleepy sigh.

"Mmm...morning.." Bill mumbled into his pillow before pulling back and sighing softly.

"Let's just not move ever okay? That sounds like too much effort." Dipper mumbled, his eyes staring off at a wall, unfocused. The arms wrapped around him made him feel secure and safe. He liked that.

Bill tucked away his happy greetings and he licked his lips, wondering if he should say so now or later. He knew Dipper probably wouldn't enjoy celebrating his birthday so.. He'd try to make this a memorable one. He nodded earnestly at Dipper's comments. "Yes, yes please, yes." He said a bit excitedly, pushing his face into Dipper's neck.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh and shake his head, stretching. His back arched as he did so and he yawned. "You lazy dork..." He grinned and turned around, wrapping his arms around the man, burying his nose into blonde hair and breathed him in. He began to feel drowsy again but that snapped away when he heard the phone ringing downstairs. He knew it was Mabel. "Uhh..." He cleared his throat. "I'll be right back, okay?" He untangled himself from Bill and pressed a kiss onto his forehead before he quickly ambled away, down the stairs, and to the phone that was in the living room. Picking up the black device, he held the receiver to his ear as his fingers began to twist the cord. "Mabel?"

 ** _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO-BRO!"_   **She shouted, and Dipper jumped, jerking the phone away from his ear. Ow.

Gently putting it back to his ear he laughed, glancing behind him. "Yeah, yeah. Ha...Happy birthday to you too, sis." He said, smiling. Though he didn't like celebrating, he knew his sister loved it and he was glad for her enthusiasm. "Hey, can we grab lunch tomorrow for our birthday?" He said quietly.

Mabel didn't respond for a few moments. **_"Are you and Bill doing something?_** " She finally asked.

Dipper glanced at the wall. "Errrr..."

 ** _"Oh my god, you're not telling me that you're planning on keeping him in the dark are you? Cold! Shame on you Dipper Pines. BILL! BILL ITS DIPPERS BIRTHDAAAAAY!"_**   She shouted again, making Dipper cringe.

"Mabel, he's upstairs for Hell's sake! He can't hear you!"

Bill quietly and surprisingly hooked his arms over Dipper's waist, pressing his chest to the other boy's back, he leaned into the receiver. "I already know!!" He called back, half as loud. "I've got it covered." He winked, even though Mabel couldn't see, and also he had an eyepatch on. "I just winked!"

Dipper practically screamed at Bill almost materializing behind him and Mabel was heard cackling in the background of the phone but he slammed it down on the receiver, trying to recover from his near heart attack. "Jesus, you almost made this birthday my last!" He yelped, squirming in Bill's arms.

"You're fit as a fiddle!" Bill responded, reaching one hand to rub the sleep out of his eye, the other still latched around Dipper.

"How the hell did you know?"

"I knew because I lived in your mind for ten years." Bill yawned and rested his chin on Dipper's shoulder, swallowing and closing his eye. "Beeeeed...." He whined out.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I near had a heart attack, Bill. Do you _really_  think I'm at all tired now?" He turned around and pulled out of Bill's arm, huffing. "I'm making breakfast." He walked past the man to the kitchen, limping slightly at the feeling a familiar ache in his legs from the fright.

Bill huffed and followed Dipper. "Don't get so touchy!" He called out, pulling out a chair at the dining table and sitting indignantly before noticing Dipper's legs.

Slowing, Dipper took careful steps, and stopped to stretch out his legs. "I cannot believe this..." He muttered. "Oh, I lived in your head for ten years! Clearly in all the time spent, I got to know your birth date." He said under his breath in a mocking tone. He partially wondered what else the demon knew about him.

Bill trotted slowly over to him. "Your legs are hurting, go sit down." He pointed at the chair he was just sitting in with his thumb. "I'll do it." He leaned and placed his hand on Dipper's shoulders. He honestly felt a bit guilty. "It's your birthday anyway! I should be making breakfast by default." He huffed out and gently moved his hand on Dipper's chest, pushing him toward the chair. Plus this was his way of redeeming himself and not feeling guilty for spooking Dipper. He thought that happily as he watched him.

"It's not my birthday, I don't know what you're talking about." Dipper replied, grabbing his hand and side stepping Bill to move to the fridge. He grabbed some eggs and milk. "And besides, it's not a default thing. I don't know where you got that from." He grabbed a bowl and began cracking eggs into it, while pressing his foot against the wood of the counter, quietly stretching. "I'm fine...." He reassured Bill.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows. "At least let me help." He replied with a bit of a worried glance, still feeling down. He swallowed, well knowing Dipper didn't like to be doted on either. "Mmh." He walked to the fridge, pulled out some bacon and then grabbed another pan. He felt as if he should fight Dipper, but decided to just compromise with him and his own guilt.

"Alright, I'll accept that." Dipper said with a nod as he opened the milk and poured some into the eggs. He grabbed a whisk and moved, resting his hip against the counter as he stirred the mix, and looked up. "I'm surprised you didn't wake me up with a big happy birthday, to be honest." He said, raising his eyebrows. Turning on the stove, he set a pan out and poured the eggs into it, watching the light yellow liquid spread over the pan. He hummed.

"I thought about it but Mabel called before I had the chance really." Bill hummed quietly. "Are you disappointed?" He tipped his head. Dipper sure was being contradicting and confusing right now. "I was tired and you were warm and I know you don't like birthdays."

"Yeah, no, I'm not disappointed." Dipper said, laughing. "I've been woken up with a big "Happy Birthday!" a lot in my life. It was nice for once not to." He grabbed a small, flat spatula and began to move the eggs around, looking down as pieces of brown hair fell down in his view. "What did you mean when you said you had it covered?" He asked.

"For me to know and you to find out, my dear!" Bill happily replied, moving hips to bump his with Dipper's. He set the stuff down on the counter and prepared it, washing his hands before he placed the pan on top of the gas stove, listening intently to the pleasant sizzling as he walked back to his chair to get out of Dipper's space.

Dipper rolled his eyes, but was smiling. "You sound like Mabel." He said, folding the eggs, over and over, as they began to cook. Grabbing a salt shaker he tapped it a few times over the eggs, and did the same with a pepper shaker. Then he turned off the flame, continuing to get his scrambled eggs to not stick to the pan for too long. "Thank God I have some skill in a kitchen. Without scrambled eggs I would be starved." He said, laughing. Quickly, he reached up and opened a cabinet, grabbing two plates and set them down by the stove. Then he grabbed the pan, lifting it, and scooped equal amounts of the egg onto each plate, humming.

Bill watched him intently before standing and walking to the man again, absentmindedly checking on his own project. He gently placed his hands on Dipper's hips and began tracing up and down to calm his stress. "Take a breather." He said softly, but in a slightly sing song voice.

Dipper smiled a little, placing the pan back down and set the spatula on the side. "Fine, fine. I'm done anyway." He turned his head and kissed Bill's chin, before grabbing the pan and spatula and moving to the sink, setting the two in. Then he came back and grabbed both plates of eggs and set them by the pan of bacon. "Hm..." He hummed.

Bill watched them for a bit longer before he picked up the pan and tipped it, the meat dropping onto their plates. He was gentle and precise, and they each got two. He nodded, satisfied and went to grab two forks, setting them on the table as he sat down and picked one up.

Dipped watched him and smiled, leaning onto his elbow, and picked up his fork, before twirling it between his finger and thumb. "So." He said, humming. He glanced up at Bill, smiling a little more. "Are you ever gonna tell me what you have planned or what?"

Bill took a few quick bites of his eggs, raising his eyebrows at Dipper's voice before he chewed and swallowed fast, smiling. "You'll find out!" He repeated happily. "Don't be scared." He teased, rolling his eye as he took another bite. "These are good! I always forget that you're good at cooking."

"I'm not scared-- ha!" Dipper laughed, snorting as he dropped his fork into his eggs. "Good at cooking, man, Mabel would find that hilarious." He said, rolling his eyes. "Those eggs are only good because that's basically the only thing I  _can_  cook." He picked up his fork again, stabbing into his eggs and biting them off his fork. Chewing, he snickered some more. "Eggs are really easy to make. But trust me, for years I couldn't even get these down. You know how bad eggs smell when they burn? Horrible." He shook his head, smiling.

Bill was going to reply to Dipper's first statement, but the boy began to ramble, so he stayed silent as he munched on the bacon, holding it delicately inbetween his fingers and loving how salty it was. He swallowed after a moment. "Well you're good." he responded with a smile. "I've never really been a cook but I know quite a lot about it. I'll teach you. Maybe it'll be fun." He grinned wide.

Dipper hummed softly, before standing from the table and leaning over, pressing a kiss onto Bill's forehead. "You're cute. I'll try and help whenever I can." He said, nodding. He picked up his bacon and stuck it into his mouth, before picking up Bill's plate and heading over to the sink, turning on the faucet. Chewing on his bacon, he cleaned the plate and turned off the water. "But, today my mission is to have lunch with Mabel, now that it's futile to pretend that it's not my birthday," He turned to Bill, "And figure out what the hell you have planned for me."

Bill chuckled out as Dipper spoke and he stood, walking to the man and leaning to press a kiss to his cheek. He placed a hand on the shoulder farthest from him as he looked down at the sink, mostly watching Dipper's hands. He blinked slow and gently rubbed his shoulder. He couldn't help it, he was feeling a bit ridiculously affectionate today and when he pulled away he kissed the nape of Dipper's neck.

Dipper smiled a little, closing his eyes. "Dork..." He murmured, opening his eyes again and looking at Bill. He rolled his eyes and stood on his tip toes, kissing the man's jaw lightly, before walking to grab his plate. Quickly finishing off the rest of his food he brought the plate to the sink, smiling. "Is it okay if I go out to a lunch, dinner sorta thing with Mabel?" He asked.

"Of course!" Bill chimed happily, jabbing his fingers playfully into Dipper's upper sides. He chuckled out and pulled back quick just to be safe as he started to run.

Dippers body jerked away from the man as he squeaked. "Ah!" He swatted at Bill's hands as he stepped away. "Do not oh my god. Doooo not." He said, his nose scrunched and his hands up defensively. "Tickling is- Mabel always tickled me to the point where I could not breathe. I'm weak. Have mercy." He said, walking to the living room, backwards as he watched Bill.

Bill trotted after him in a bit of a sing song manner and followed after him. "Alright fiinnee." He whined. "Maybe." He threatened. He followed Dipper and blinked at him, raising his eyebrows. "I have things for you." He grinned. "I'll give them to you soon ish."

Dipper squinted. "Hrmmmm." He poked Bill in the chest, huffing. "I swear to God, I will....I'm calling Mabel." He said, rolling his eyes. He turned and grabbed the phone, and began dialing. Holding the receiver to his ear, he waited for his twin.

"Dipper let me kiss you while you talk to Mabel." Bill was half trying to be annoying and half just affectionate and gross. He wrapped his arms around Dipper and pressed his chest to the other man's, leaning to annoyingly kiss his cheek.

Dipper leaned away from Bill's kiss, huffing loudly. Mabel picked up as he tried to shove the man away.

"Hey, Mabel, sorry about that uhh-"

**_"Hiya! So what did Bill give ya?"_ **

Dipper scowled at the blonde. "Nothing but a heart attack and kisses yet." He replied. "Can you go out today for a lunch dinner thing? To our usual cafe?"

Bill fought Dipper and leaned down to struggle to press his lips to Dipper's face as he talked. He didn't make a noise, but he did fight off Dipper's hands as he pushed them away and then grabbed Dipper's hair, holding him still so he could finally kiss Dipper's temple. Which was more of a sloppy eyebrow kiss.

 _ **"Yeah, sure!"**_ Mabel replied cheerily. Dipper smiled for a moment before glaring at Bill as he shook his head out of the grip he had on the brunette.

"Anyway, I'll see you at three, okay?" Dipper asked, stomping his foot down onto Bill's foot, pushing his free hand into his face.

Bill yelped and began to yell. "MABEL HES BEING AN ASSHOLE TAKE HIM AWAY" He screamed into the receiver before sprinting up the stairs fast before Dipper could smack him. He instantly regretted his decisions when he collapsed onto the landing, screaming at the cramp that happened in his stomach.

"Holy Hell BILL-" He shouted at the man and heard him fall and scream. "Oh my god, I have to go. Love you bye." He slammed the phone down on the receiver and ran over to see Bill on the floor, his arms wrapping around his stomach. "What the hell happened?" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out. He crouched by Bill, worry seeping into him slowly. Did he hurt himself? "Bill I swear to God you better be okay because I need to yell at you." He said, his brows furrowing.

Bill groaned out, curling his knees inside his form. "Whyy... Why is this body so weaaaak." He moaned before he gritted his teeth a bit dramatically and stood up, still clutching his stomach. "Your hair is getting long again." He squinted.

"Indeed." Dipper said, standing and putting his hands on his hips as he stared up at Bill. "You asshole, I was talking to my sister." He said, smacking the taller man's stomach with the back of his hand lightly. "Do you need anything?" He asked, pursing his lips.

"I warned you that I was gonna kiss you." He strangled out with a crooked smile before sitting up and wincing. Ghh. He swallowed. "To lay down. Let me smother you with birthday cuddles and in turn you can make this horrid stomach ache cease." He huffed and trotted to the bedroom, ignoring his stomach cramp.

"I feel like I caused this stomachache." Dipper said, following after Bill and into their room. He closed the door behind them and walked over to the window, opening it. "I told you my cooking is bad. Now you're gonna die from it." He said, turning and running a hand through his hair. He watched Bill sit on the bed, and smiled slightly.

"I got the stomach ache from running right after eating.." Bill replied with a squinted eye, crawling into the bed covers and swallowing. He breathed in the fresh air and reached out a hand, tensing his fingers and making grabby hands at the man.

Dipper made an exasperated noise and walked over, crawling onto the bed. "You have me until two, alright?" He said, smiling. "And then I have to get ready for me and Mabel's meal." He wrapped an arm around Bill's waist, pulling him close, and kissed his forehead. "And next time, maybe you should think twice before being an ass."

"I'll have you till two alright." He giggled out as he tucked an arm over Dipper's back. "And when will I have you this evening?" He asked, ignoring Dipper's second comment. He watched the boy intently.

Dipper shrugged. "Probably around six, seven? Mabel likes to go out for ice cream afterwards." He smiled and closed his eyes, humming. "Yeah, at the latest, probably around seven-thirty. But that's only if Mabel ends up trying to cheat the guy behind the counter of all their sprinkles." He laughed.

Bill chuckled out lowly, his aches subsiding. He looked Dipper over for a moment and reached a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind the boy's ear. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently, words that had been repeated often. 

Dipper scooted closer to Bill, pushing his nose against his. "I'm feeling good." He said with a smile. "I feel really, really nice...." He sighed softly, relaxing into Bill. "How are you, my dear fiancé?" He chuckled a little, still loving the sound of that name on his lips.

"Swell.." Bill breathed softly, glancing down at his arm for a moment. He could freely move his fingers now. He demonstrated that by curling his hand into a fist. He sighed out and rolled his eye happily at Dipper.

Dipper nuzzled into the crook of Bill's neck, humming. "Whatdidyougetmeyoudoooork..." He sung softly against his pulse. "Irefusetoletthisgoooooo....." He kissed Bill's neck, sleepily tapping on his back with his hand. "Tellmeeeee...."

Bill shivered and closed his eye, sighing out and exhaling heavily. "You pass a hard bargain." He laughed out before shoving him back. "I'm not gonna spill the beans!"

Dipper stuck his tongue out, feeling childish, but did so nonetheless. "Rude. I feel like this is gonna be a whole big trick. You didn't know it was my birthday, you just heard me say it or something, and now you're trying to pass it off like you have something for me." He laughed a little. "If only." He scooted back to Bill, relishing the warmth the man gave off, and closed his eyes.

"You're the most contradicting man I know." Bill laughed out in return and pressed his lips to the other boy's, fist balling up in the fabric of his shirt. "Mmh..." He pulled back and grinned wide. "Stop stressing yourself out."

Dipper kissed the man back, before pulling away. "It's not contradicting to want to know what you got me. I just simply want to know." He said, shrugging. "I'm not going to enjoy getting a gift, never have if its my birthday. Don't see the point, quite frankly. Though I will be thankful." He smiled at Bill's smile. "It's not my fault curiosity kills the cat."

"You're so odd." Bill replied with a long exhale. "Dipper. Accept the gifts, your birthday doesn't have to be hated any more." He swallowed and his hand pulled a bit tighter at the fabric in his fingers

"Hates such a strong word, I prefer...strongly dislike." Dipper said, placing a hand over Bill's heart. "I'm just be a fan of celebrating. I don't get it. What's the point of caring so much about the age of someone? It only means they're closer to..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence. He shook his head. "Mabel was the one all about birthdays. Having her schoolmates throw small parties in class, getting to parade around the school like it was her day." He smiled a little. "It just wasn't my thing."

"Fair enough." Bill replied curtly. "I'm still gonna make it the best day ever though." He replied and lifted his head to annoyingly nuzzle dipper's face. He laughed out and pulled him even closer, so their chests were pressed together and then could feel the rise and fall of their breathing agains their stomachs.

Dipper smiled little, laughing. "Good luck." He murmured, relaxing into Bill. Faintly he wondered what time he woke up. Craning his neck slightly for a moment, he looked over to see the clock saying it was 12:45. Then he came back to Bill, resting his forehead against the blonde's.

Bill lifted up a hand to gently tap on Dipper's temple. "Don't be so grumpy." He chimes softly, pressing his lips to Dipper's nose and pulling away slowly, resting his head down on the pillow.

"I'm not grumpy." Dipper said, huffing and burrowing into Bill. His hands came up to grip his shirt, and he pulled the man closer to him. "I can't believe I'm twenty-seven. It's...crazy." He murmured. "I'm happy I've made it this far. I never really expected to live this long." He laughed weakly, casting his eyes to the ceiling at the morbid statement.

"And you'll live even longer." Bill replied sweetly, gladly taking the man's affection.

They sat like that for a bit, wavering in and out of sleep before the clock struck one thirty, and he forced Dipper out of the bed, yelling at him to get dressed. Bill himself sat on the bed still, legs folded happily, and hands resting on his ankles. "Hmm." He debated on giving Dipper things now or later.

A while later, Dipper crawled himself out of Bill's grip and he quickly got dressed, throwing on his favorite shirt, and then a jacket. Pulling on some slacks, he looked at himself in the mirror, and stood straight. "Hmm..." He ran his fingers through his hair. He kinda liked it longer. Though, a haircut would be nice too. He bent over and grabbed some dress shoes, pulling them on and tying them, and stood slowly. "Alright...." He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, then turned on the water, starting to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he looked himself over, and smiled.

He turned and grabbed a small box from the back of the closet, slipping it into his pocket. Present for Mabel, as always. Then he returned to the room, and grinned. "Okay, I'm off." He said, checking the clock. 2:30. Right on time.

"Okay! Here- here." Bill had since gotten dressed himself, though this waistcoat hugged him a bit closer than his rest, he reached over into his jacket pocket, which was resting on the bed frame. "Close your eyes.." He hummed a bit happily. He trotted back over to Dipper and took his hand, placing the objects in his fingers. What rested there was a small notebook and sketchbook, added with a nice pen and pencil he had picked up at the time. "Open!" He chimed happily before he blinked down at them both. "I got those a few days ago. I thought maybe the gesture of buying something rather than making something would be more appreciated. If- If you know what I mean." He laughed out nervously. "And that's not even all of it!"

Dipper heard Bill tell him to close his eyes and with a dramatic sigh, he closed his eyes, holding his hands out. He felt a weight being set into them and slowly opened his eyes, looking over the objects in his palms. A notebook with a red cover, and a leather bound sketchbook, smooth to the touch. A pen and pencil were laying on top of them, rolling a bit. "Oh my gosh..." He said, looking over the two items. He wanted to be grossed out by the fact it was a birthday present, but he truly did need a new journal and pen, and the sketchbook was so nice. He lightly walked over to his desk, setting down the items, opening the cover to his new sketchbook as he listened to Bill. "And that's not even it!" He turned his head, looking at Bill. "There's /more/?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Now the whole birthday thing was coming back. "Billllllll." He picked up his sketchbook and pencil, tucking the items under his arm. "You really don't need to..."

"You're my fiance, of course I'm going to." Bill chimed happily as he walked up to Dipper, cupped the cheek farthest from him and kissed the one nearest. The word sent his heart and stomach turning and he grinned pleasantly at the feeling. Oh boy. He shook his head and pulled back. "Do you like them?"

Dipper smiled, looking at the floor. "Yeah, they're really nice. Thank you..." He lifted the sketchbook and pencil his hand was clutching tightly. "I'll be sure to start drawing more often now." He said, grinning. Reaching up on his tip toes he kissed the man's cheek. "Thank you again." He murmured.

"You should definitely do that! You have talent kid." Bill reached up and ruffled Dipper's hair. Dipper whined out loudly and Bill laughed. "Now go-get- have your lunch-dinner thing." He said happily to the boy as he took his shoulders and gently shoved him in the direction towards the door. "Oh! Also-" Bill trotted to open a drawer in Dipper's desk. He pulled out a small pink box and handed it to him. "Give this to Mabel, tell her I say hello." 

"Alright." Dipper replied, pocketing the box. "See you tonight, Bill." He said, walking downstairs and running a hand through his hair. He opened the front door and stepped outside, walking to the car. When he got to it, he opened the door, slid in, and set his sketchbook down next to him, smiling. So far this birthday was pretty nice.

He glanced towards the house before pulling out, driving down the street to the town. Checking the clock, he was happy to know he still had five minutes. It was soon when he made it to the cafe, and parked. Grabbing his book, he opened the door and stood, walking in. "Two, please." He said, smiling.

The person behind the counter smiled back. "Let me guess, is it for a birthday? Two, perhaps?" Dipper laughed, grinning. The twins were well known here.

Dipper and Mabel had the greatest meal. Chatting and talking and gushing over his new sketchbook, while Mabel begged him to draw her and then random people around them. By the time they were finished, Dipper had used up five pages in his book for people and objects in the cafe. Then they went for ice cream.

Mabel did end up haggling the poor man for all his sprinkles, and victoriously, they walked out with their ice cream. Dipper gave his present to her, a small necklace with a star on it, and she gave him the biggest hug she could muster, and he gave her Bill's present at well, earrings to match.

They spent the rest of the day just catching up and walking around through town. They two hadn't been seeing each other much due to how busy Mabel was, and so they were both glad to have the time together. They did a bit of shopping, and Mabel bought Dipper a new set of calligraphy pens. (Though it took her about an hour to convince Dipper to let her buy him something.) 

 

At around 6:45, Mabel left for home and Dipper got into his car, humming to himself as he made sure no ice cream was still on his face. Then he drove home, humming softly to himself. As he pulled up to the house and got out of the car, the quiet buzzing of crickets made him feel at ease as he opened the front door.

The sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks. "Bill?" The light were all off, the only lighting being from the setting sun through the windows and the candles lined up the stairs. The sight was a bit cheesy. And Dipper found it to be the greatest thing ever. Dropping his book off on the table by the door, he slowly followed the path of candles upstairs, his footsteps.  Making it up to the last step, he noticed the darkness, all window shutters pulled. He bit his lip to prevent grinning like an idiot. "Bi-iiiilll..." He called out softly, seeing more candles flickering, leading to the bedroom. Slowly, he made his way to the door, and put his hand on the handle. He waited a few heartbeats before pushing the door open slowly, and walking in. 

Bill wasn't doing anything too extravagant at the current moment. He mostly was sitting at the desk, writing on some papers. He turned around quickly when he heard the creaking of the door and raised his eyebrows, folding his ankles. "Welcome back!" He chimed, raising his eyebrows. He had left his outfit on, mostly so that he could giggle as Dipper tried to fumble with all the buttons, if he wanted to. He looked pretty confused but happy with the situation. "How did it go?" He spoke casually, but in a very soft tone, eye blinking a bit innocently at Dipper, as if there was nothing going on.

Dipper stared at Bill for a long moment, before walking forward. "Oh, it was nice. Mabel liked her gift, we got ice cream, it was a party." He said, stretching. "But golly, am I tired." He brushed past Bill, faking a long yawn. "Time to hit the hay early, I suppose." He hummed, kicking off his shoes and glancing at Bill. "How was your day?"

Bill licked his lips slowly. Was Dipper teasing. "Long and boring but swell I suppose." He complained before uncrossing his ankles. "Come here." He said to Dipper, using his finger as a signal. Once Dipper begrudgingly walked to him, he reached up to brush a pine needle off his shirt and a random fuzz out of his pangs. He chuckled.

Dipper watched him with slightly raised eyebrows, humming softly as Bill brushed him off, chuckling. He held in a sneeze, scrunching his nose as a piece of fuzz fell in front of his face. "Saw you left me a surprise downstairs." He commented, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Planning on burning down the house?" His lips upturned slightly.

"They won't hurt the house." Bill replied as he stared up at Dipper. He snapped his fingers and one of the candles in the room flickered out. He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Dippers eyes shifted to the candle that was now blown out, a small stream of smoke billowing up as he turned his attention back to Bill. "Right, right. Demon." He said, nodding slightly. "Forgot there for a moment." He shifted on his feet, pulling his hands out of his pockets, then folding his arms behind his back. "Any reason why the entire house is dressed up to be a cheesy romance movie?" He asked casually, looking down at Bill with a curious look on his face.

"Guess." Bill replied with a grin. He tipped his head a bit, causing hair to fall in his face. "One of two last birthday gifts, hm?" He added with a soft hum.

Dipper laughed a little, shaking his head. "I'm never good at guessing. It takes me a while to get it right." He leaned down, reaching with one hand to brush back the hair that fell into Bill's face, slowly. "Candles... I feel like you're trying to set the mood for something." Dipper said, and felt his stomach twist. Did Bill really....?

"You're smart." Bill replied. He reached up to gently untuck Dipper's tie from his waistcoat. He pulled on it and tugged Dipper down, pressing his lips to his quite hard before releasing.

Dipper squeaked as he was pulled into the kiss, lips crashing into his as he was kissed breathless. When Bill let him go, he blinked a few times, swallowing. "Well then." He breathed, licking his lips. Yep, Bill certainly did. He looked down at Bill, and hummed for a moment, before quickly moving. Kicking the chair so that it was against the desk, Bill facing him, Dipper leaned down and put his hands on either side of the man, gripping the desk as he peered over the blonde. "I mean, I guess I can call myself smart." He said in a casual tone, shrugging slightly. His eyes didn't leave Bill's.

Bill blinked and gasped up at Dipper, surprised at the sudden aggressiveness. His surprised expression then turned into a sly sneer. He could feel Dipper's brain turning and clicking. "And why's that?" He teased as he stared up at him.

Dipper grinned cheekily. "Because I have the upperhand." He said, pushing away his nervousness. He was not about to let Bill turn the tables. He quickly shifted pushing Bill back against the desk as he put one knee onto the chair, between Bill's legs. Then he swallowed. _Hold it together Dip._

Bill raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Dipper's thighs as he swallowed, his own opening slightly on impulse. His mouth began to water as he looked back up at the boy, meeting his eyes firmly. "Fair enough." Bill breathed, pursing his lips as his heart thudded in his chest. Dipper was... Quite attractive when he was dominant.

Dipper hummed for a moment, before leaning down close to Bill. He stayed just barely away from him, his nose brushing against the man's, as he spoke. "So, what was your grand plan for tonight, Mr. Cipher?" He asked, his eyes trained on Bill's. His lips were centimeters away from the demon's, and he was careful not to get any closer to him.

"I'll be blunt. I want to sleep with you." Bill replied plainly, hoping to throw Dipper off guard. He raised an eyebrow and grinned a bit, feeling Dipper's warm breath on his.

Dipper was taken aback slightly at the words, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. _Dammit that's what he wants from you!_  Dipper thought, holding his breath. "Oh." He said, quite dumbly. "Well." He felt out of place suddenly, his cheeks heating up. He cleared his throat, slightly, and tried to regain his coolness. "I want to sleep with you too." He said simply, leaning forward just barely. His lips grazed against Bill's. "Though, I have to admit, I've wanted to for a while. Ever since that night in my dreams..." He hummed.

Bill continued grinning at his small victory, but was soon after reduced to a gasp as he closed his parted lips and tried to ignore the goosebumps that crawled down his arms at Dipper's suave words. He inhaled slow, though some sharpness slipped it's way through and he wanted to kiss Dipper. So bad. He wanted to but he wanted Dipper to kiss him first, only because he was teasing him. His breath was quickly becoming not enough and he swallowed. _Think. Think of something that might fluster him._

"Would I be your first?"

Dipper hesitated slightly before answering. "Perhaps." He breathed softly, lips still just barely ghosting over Bill's. "I told you before, I haven't had much experience in this entire thing." He smiled slightly, pushing his knee forward against Bill's groin, just a little. "But what I lack in experience I make up for in enthusiasm?" He laughed a little, his breath tickling Bill's face.

Bill winced a bit at the new contact and squinted at Dipper, swallowing tightly. He was already a bit--aroused from their banter. He coughed out a bit. "I've had some experience, but never with emotional attachment." He swallowed. "Or with a man." He laughed weakly before his hands reached forward to gently place on Dipper's abdomen in front of him. His fingers snaked around to his hips.

"Well there's always firsts." Dipper murmured, feeling Bill's hands on his hips. Finally, he let himself rock forward, his lips meeting Bill's lightly, gently, and his eyes fell closed. He moved carefully, as if afraid to do anything wrong, anything to ruin the mood. One hand moved from the desk to Bill's chin, gently placing his hand under it as he tilted his own head slightly.

Bill's breath hitched as Dipper touched his chin, shivering and shaking as his hands gripped a bit tighter on the boy's waist. He exhaled shakily through his nose, and his jaw burned. He took deep breaths, trying to steady himself, letting let his thumbs curve downward as he pressed the digits gently in Dipper's hip bones, not rubbing, only placing. His chest rose and fall slowly, and he blinked at the reality of what was happening.

Dipper's breath pushed out his nose out of impulse as he started to feel delirium take over his head. He let the gentle kisses continue for a few more seconds, soft, quiet kisses in the dark of the room, only lit by candles around them. Then the boy got to work, starting with his hand dropping from Bill's chin down to his chest, fingertips dragging across his shirt lightly, as he quietly pulled Bill's lower lip between his lips with no warning, sucking on it lightly, teeth grazing against it and nipping at it a bit fervently. His fingers began to pull and loosen Bill's tie, and then move down to the buttons on his shirt, undoing one or too before Bill jolted a bit. 

He gasped a bit and squirmed before he gently reaching a hand to grasp Dipper's wrist as he pulled away, making a quiet moan and clearing his throat before speaking. "Mha- It's your birthday, I should be-" He laughed a bit. "I should be doing this to you-" He swallowed and lowered his voice. "Unless you want to see me like this. That could be a gift in itself." He rasped out, his shoulders bouncing with a silent chuckle.

Dipper swallowed, trying to keep calm. "I'm good with either, to be honest." He murmured, an easy smile on his face. "But you have yet to make a move, Cipher." He leaned forward, brushing past his lips to his jaw, kissing slowly, dragging his lips along his jawbone. "Hm..." He breathed out, shifting to his neck, right below Bill's ear.

Bill shifted a bit, swallowing as his lips hung open. "Well..what do you want?" He began to grow a bit antsy, especially at being taunted, so he shifted upward and grabbed onto Dipper, hoisting him upward with his arms linked under his rear as he gently placed him down on the bed. He would have plopped him down if he wasn't still worried about hurting him. He swung his leg over Dipper's waist, so he was now straddling him, and stared down at him. "How's this for a move?" He asked sweetly next to Dipper's ear.

Dipper's face flushed red. "It's a nice attempt..." He breathed, chewing on his lip slightly as he looked at Bill out of his eyes, swallowing.

"Attempt?" Bill cooed into his ear before pressing a gentle kiss to his ear lobe. He pulled back and chuckled as he began to press kisses on Dipper's neck, trailing back up to his ear and taking the lobe in between his teeth, rolling it gently.

Dippers breathing faltered and he bit back a strangled noise, lifting a hand and covering his mouth. "M-Mmh-" He closed his eyes, trying to breathe evenly, but it was hard with Bill on him and kissing him. "Ye-Yeah, att-aah- attempt-" He choked out weakly, muffled by his hand.

Bill rolled his hips down, mostly for the sensation. "Success?" He asked gently as one hand trailed to Dipper's chest, while the other rested to steady himself.

Dipper clamped his hand down harder, a moan rising in the back of his throat as he panted. "S-Sure-"

Bill hummed softly and kissed Dipper's throat before his hands began to gently trace Dipper's chest and clavicle.

Dipper huffed, feeling Bill's hands on him, his head spinning. Did he really have the upperhand at all? Was there ever a point where Dipper wasn't falling apart at Bill's fingertips? He swallowed hard and moved his arms, grasping at the man's sleeves. "B-Bill..." He mumbled, chest rising and falling quickly.

Bill was satisfied that he didn't have to pull Dipper's hand away from his mouth now and he searched the poor boy's eyes before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Dipper's, kissing him gently for a short while before he prodded his tongue gently at his lips.

Dipper eagerly kissed him back and felt hear pool in his stomach when Bill's tongue was on his lips. He consented, parting his lips to let Bill do as he pleased, his entire body on fire. His own tongue slid into the older man's mouth as he kissed him desperately, his hands tightening on Bill's sleeves, the fabric no doubt going to be wrinkled in the morning. Dipper couldn't find any care.

Neither could Bill as their tongues pressed together. His shoulders trembled a bit as he began to multitask, adjusting so he could kiss Dipper while both his hands explored the smaller man's chest and neck. His fingers graced and pressed and traced the area through the cloth as they kissed. Bill began to grow a bit adventurous, and he tipped his head at a drastic angle so that his tongue could reach the roof of Dipper's mouth. His tongue gently pressed and swiped against his pallet before he pulled back and huffed a few times,  their lips wet as he pressed them back together again.

Dipper shuddered slightly at the feeling, and in the few brisk seconds of air he stared up at Bill with heavy lidded eyes, his heart struggling to keep up with his emotions. Their lips met again in a sloppy kiss, and Dipper bit and sucked at Bill's lips, all shame out the window as he began to grow needy, his hips bucking up into Bill. He gasped at the contact, electric shocks running up his spine. "Haah- _B-Bill_ -" He whined softly.

Bill panted a bit and made a low noise in the back of the throat before he felt Dipper's hips buck into him. He pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, squirming already.." He breathed, slightly hoping his words would get to Dipper. He chuckled before he pressed his lips back to Dipper's, this time using his tongue with no warning.

"Y-You asshole-" Dipper hissed out, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and holding him in the kiss. His tongue slid against the man's as he mapped out his mouth. "Mmgh-" He moaned softly, feeling embarrassment rise up. He pulled away, licking his kiss swollen lips. "I can't b-believe you and the things you make me feel." He mumbled, staring up at Bill.

Bill only chuckled at that, though his own form was starting to squirm a bit. He held himself still to the best of his ability, his tongue tasting his own mouth and relishing in the fact that it tasted like Dipper. He looked down at him and smiled. "I could say the same..." He whispered in a hushed tone, his breathing a bit labored, lips wet. He settled back on Dipper's hips, and gently his hands on the man's chest went back to work. "Is this hurting you?" He asked softly, glancing down at Dipper's legs.

Dipper shook his head slightly, panting as he looked at Bill. "No." He breathed, swallowing. He glanced down at the blonde's hands which were on his chest. "S-So, um..." He bit his lip, looking back up at Bill. "This is a thing that's happening." He wiggled his hips slightly, still trying to get any friction against the man.

"Quite." Bill replied, raising his eyebrows down at the man as he watched him try to get more friction. He pursed his lips before his hand reached and began to unbutton Dipper's waistcoat and loosen his tie. His fingers worked delicately and earnestly before he moved his hips back a bit and used the tie and his collar to pull him up. He looked him up and down. "It's a shame...You look so good in this." He pulled off Dipper's jacket, being sure to be gentle with his shoulder, which still gave him problems to this day. 

Dipper swallowed hard. "Th-Thanks?" He said softly, shrugging the jacket off, and letting Bill toss it to the side. He felt his come undone as well, and watched it be pulled off carefully. He looked at Bill, placing his hands on his thighs, and sat still, though he was quivering slightly, a mix of anticipation and nervousness.

Bill nodded slow and grasped Dipper's wrists, pulling them up gently and placing the boy's hands on his neck, looking him up and down as he moved his hands to his collar. "Match me."

Dipper hesitated for a moment, before slowly moving his hands, watching his fingers slip underneath Bill's jacket, and pushed it off his shoulders, gently pulling the article of clothing off, and dropped it onto the floor. He bit his lip, taking Bill's collar, folding it up, and slowly worked on loosening up his tie again, before undoing it and sliding it off. Holding it in his hands, he swallowed, and dropped it as well, looking up at Bill once more. His hands found their place back on the man's collar to match him. "I have to say, I like you better with less clothes on." He murmured.

"Do you?" Bill teased, his hands now resting on Dipper's hips. His fingers gently massaging his lower back as he worked. He tipped his neck up a bit and swallowed before glancing back down at Dipper. "I could say the same to you.." He mumbled. They weren't even undressed yet. The thought made him chuckle as he lowered the boy back down

"What's with you and laughing I swear..." Dipper murmured, feeling the world tilt again and was laid down again.

"I laugh when I'm happy. I'm happy." Bill replied, a stupid smile on his face as he pressed his lips to Dipper's once more.

He felt Bill's lips against his, and kissed him back. A part of him wanted this, wanted Bill on top of him, controlling the situation. But another part wanted him to change their positions, take over, make Bill squirm. He kissed Bill a little harder.

He felt Dipper deepen the kiss and he exhaled a bit shakily as he lowered himself a bit, chest resting on Dipper's as he lowered his forearms onto the bed. He kissed him a bit heavily, and gently lapped at Dipper's bottom lip before gently nipping it, letting his hands move to cup the back of Dipper's head

Dipper gasped out softly at the feeling of Bill leaning down on him, and rolled his hips up as Bill bit down on his lip slightly. "Tease." He breathed softly, gripping Bill's sides tightly. 

"You're not wr-aH-!!" Bill gasped out when suddenly, in the blink of an eye Dipper, with a small burst of courage, pushed the man off of him and onto the bed, flipping their positions entirely. 

Now Dipper looked down at Bill, eyes widening slightly as he quickly fumbled, grabbing Bill's wrists and pinning them down. "H-Ha." He laughed, but sounded weak and nervous.

 Just this was enough to get him going as he grunted in the back of his throat and squirmed his hips a bit, enjoying Dipper pinning him down, though he was unsure of what the boy was going to do. He swallowed and raised his eyebrows, glancing up at him. "Nice move..." He praised quietly, trying not to moan as his wrists struggled against Dipper's touch.

Well, Dipper wasn't going to lie and said he wasn't enjoying the sight. He couldn't help but smile a little, holding down Bill's wrists, but was extremely careful with his left arm, shifted to adjust his grip to make sure he didn't hurt the man. "Thank you very much." He murmured, lifting his hips so that Bill could find no friction. He leaned down, looking over the blonde as he smiled even more. "You look pretty pinned down." He breathed, his chest brushing against Bill's, barely leaning into him.

"You look pretty pinning me." Bill replied a bit proudly, though he was trying hard to keep that sliver of pride. He swallowed and gasped a bit when Dipper lifted his hips. "Mmh.." He breathed, biting his lip. "I..I should expect nothing less." He laughed out, referring to Dipper's teasing.

"Good." Dipper grinned, leaning down and kissing Bill once, fleetingly, before pulling away. "Hey, you." He said, quirking his mouth. "Turn your head." He waited until Bill did, and only then did he lean down again, holding back a grin. His nose brushed against Bill's neck, and he hummed softly, taking his time as he pressed a kiss to his neck, gentle. "I hope you don't mind, I like to take things slowly."

"It might drive me nuts but do as you please." Bill replied before playfully bucking his hips, trying to get to Dipper more than he was trying to get to himself. Dipper lifted his hips, Bill just barely brushing against him. A soft noise escaped his lips and onto Bill's skin. 

Bill shivered at Dipper's lips on his neck."Mmha.."

"Ha." Dipper laughed a little, kissing his neck again, and then shifted, kissing his skin more sloppily, his tongue darting out and flicking over Bill's pulse lightly. His nose was still brushing against him as he explored Bill's skin, kissing and flicking his tongue out and licking his neck. 

Bill hummed a bit triumphantly and squirmed a bit more. Though that only affected him due to his wrists being pinned. Instead, he lay still, and focused on Dipper's lips. He tipped his head a bit more to give Dipper more surface, and he bit his lip as his eye fluttered closed. "Mmh.." He breathed softly, swallowing as his neck grew more sensitive. "Ah.."

Dipper smiled a little, teeth grazing his neck. "Well, isn't it just peachy that we're not sleeping?" He breathed, kissing a certain spot on Bill's neck. Then he parted his lips, biting down. His tongue swirled over the skin as he began to suck. After a few moments he let go and looked over the bruise, grinning, and kissed the spot lightly. 

"Certainly- a-ah-..." Bill's shoulders pressed into the bed as his back arched a bit as his lips parted. "Dipp.." He breathed, eye opening and viewing the candles across the room, seeing Dipper out of the corner of his eye. "Aah-h-!!" He gasped out as soon he felt Dipper's tongue swirling and when he started to suck, his eyebrows shut tight. "fu.." It was Dipper's birthday. He might as well be noisy. "I'm not gonna be able to leave the house for a week." He laughed out as he felt his neck sting slightly.

"Nah, I'm dragging you out of the house." Dipper retorted sweetly, shifting to look down at Bill. His eyes glinted as he continued. "My first hickey cannot go wasted." He licked his lips, finally rolling his hips down into Bill, closing his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feeling. "A-Ah..."

"They'll figure it out dumbass." He said softly, rolling his eye again before he gasped and closed them when he felt Dipper's weight on him. He moaned gently and rolled up to attempt to meet him again.

"It's fine, I- haah- can come up with an excuse. Mabel did it w-with a vacuum." He wheezed, laughing, but it broke off into a soft moan, and he started up a steady rhythm, rocking into Bill, and bit his lip. His grip on the man's wrists loosened slightly as he focused.

Bill rolled his eye. "Fine." He huffed. He bit his lip tightly when Dipper started rolling into him and he closed his eye and rocked with him, feeling the pooling in his stomach. "Mmha-..." He breathed deeply, gasping up at him. He tried to open his legs a bit but couldn't do to Dipper's legs. Instead of working on himself, he opened his eyes and watched as Dipper rocked his lips. He looked really attractive, and his mouth began to water again.

Dipper opened his eyes slightly, looking down at Bill, and smiled crookedly. His pants were tight, straining, and he made a noise in the back of his throat. He wanted to continue but he was nervous as all hell, unsure of what to do. "Bill um-" He started, glancing away. He was painfully aware of how badly he was blushing and was glad for the darkness in the room.

Bill raised his eyebrows and licked his lips before he swallowed and stared down at Dipper's groin. A bit impressive. "Well I can't touch you if you have me pinned." He replied casually, struggling against Dipper's grip to prove his point. He could feel his own pants getting tight as well. Hm

"Well I know that you dolt-" He groaned slightly, hesitantly letting go of Bill's wrists, giving in. "Fine, fine." He mumbled, letting Bill have the upperhand again. He felt terrible awkward and messy, unsure of anything.

Bill rubbed at his wrists for a moment before he shifted and sat up, so that he was sitting up with Dipper straddling his lap. He then let his hands wrap into Dipper's auburn locks. He held them tightly, but kindly as he pulled him down to meet their lips again.

Dipper sighed at the feeling of Bill's hands in his hair, and leaned into him, grinding against him. He inhaled sharply, moaning into the man's mouth, and he draped his arms around Bill's shoulders. "I love you," He murmured against his lips. "A lot..."

Bill gasped a bit as Dipper grinded into his abdomen and he swallowed tightly, listening intently to Dipper's words. "I love you too," He breathed before sliding his tongue into Dipper's mouth once more, swirling his tongue and tipping his head to get a better angle. He gasped and shook as he felt his own hard on growing.

Dipper trembled against Bill, rutting against him. The feeling in his arousal made him feel lightheaded, and he exhaled out of his nose, moaning slightly. His hands trailed to Bill's collar, fingers falling onto the first button of his shirt, and he hesitated, before undoing it quietly. Slowly, he started moving down, undoing button after button, waiting for Bill to stop him, to pull away.

Bill watched him and shivered at the feeling of Dipper's fingers trailing down his chest as he unbuttoned it. He swallowed and looked down to watch his fingers work. Once he had untucked his shirt, and Bill had shrugged it off, he stared up at Dipper, and licked his lips, not bothering to look at his scars.

Dipper, however, paid very much attention to dverything. His eyes ran over Bill's chest as his fingertips ghosted over the skin, over the scars. Some from long ago, from the other demons... Others more recently scarred. Looking up slowly, he met Bill's eye unwavering, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the blonde's. His hands carefully placed onto Bill's shoulders, fingertips trembling slightly. After a few moments, he pulled away, but rested his forehead against Bill's. He breathed out a soft breath, smiling.

Bill gently rocked his hips into Dipper's, exhaling heavily and inhaling the same as his chest and torso burned to be touched more. He gently reached to grab Dipper's hands and placed them on his own stomach, reaching over the boy's limbs to unbutton the first button on his shirt.

Dipper kept his hands still, gently tracing patterns onto Bill's skin as he felt hands on his shirt, unbuttoning. He felt his head clear up slightly, became more aware of the situation. Yes, Bill had seen him without his shirt before, but it sure didn't stop him from being nervous, and scared. Bill was taking his time with unbuttoning his shirt, and the further he got down, the more his stomach turned. His hands faltered for a moment. They had often gotten this far before in the past, but Dipper's own insecurities and nervousness got the better of him. 

Bill noticed Dipper's uncomfortable energy and looked up at him, fingers splaying out on the man's chest. "It's okay.." He breathed gently. "You're okay.." He leaned down and pushed some fabric away to press a gentle kiss onto Dipper's collar bone. "You're beautiful.." He mumbled against his skin, his hands starting to continue unbuttoning as he pressed more kisses to his collar bones.

Dipper's eyes fell closed as he shakily breathed out, and felt shivers run up his spine. "Beautiful is pushing it." He whispered, trying for a smile. Bill got to his stomach, and felt his shirt be untucked. Then his shirt fell limply off his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he shifted, letting the fabric fall off his wrists and onto the floor. He closed his eyes, letting his hands rest on Bill's hips. "S-So." He breathed.

Bill pulled back and looked over Dipper's torso. He swallowed and exhaled slow as he his eye fluttered shut for a moment. when he opened them, he took Dipper's hand in his, and gently moved his other hand to cradle under his bicep. He gently pressed his lips to the bullet wound on his shoulder, and another on a cut on his arm. He continued until he got to Dipper's wrists, his lips gently pressing to the inside before be pulled back and went to slowly repeat the same process on the wounds on Dipper's arm. His kissed were slow, but well thought out as he felt warmness radiating from them both. He pulled back, his hand going to gently rest his thumb on the bullet wound. "Beautiful.." Bill confirmed.

Dipper sighed out softly, goosebumps rising on his skin as Bill kissed up and down his arms, and he opened his eyes, looking down at the man, his fiancé. Bill Cipher. Never in all his life would he think to be in love with a demon, the very one that haunted him for years. The name used to scare him, but now it felt sweet on his lips as he sighed it out. "Bill..." He reached up, gently, carefully. Placing the back of his knuckles against the man's cheek, as he peered down at him. His heart was racing; he was fairly sure Bill could hear it.

Bill could in fact hear the pounding of Dipper's heart in his eye, matched with his own. His finger tips gently traced the gash on Dipper's side, and then traced the burn with his other. He pressed his palm down and gently splayed his fingers out. "Dipper..." He breathed in response, though his eye was still trained on the brunette's abdomen. He would kiss those ones later. His thumb began to trace gentle circles as he looked back up at the boy, and his other hand brought up to curl into his locks, bringing him down to press their lips together.

Dipper leaned into the kiss, trembling and shaking as he desperately kissed the man, enjoying the feeling of fingers in his hair. Where Bill's other hand was his skin burned, and he rocked into Bill, gasping out at the feeling, the electricity. His hands slid down to Bill's pants, fingers hooking into his belt as he thrust into him again, feeling Bill through the cloth. He held his breath for a moment, licking Bill's bottom lip.

Bill held his breath in expectation and he began to softly whine in the back of his throat, both hands sliding down to grip Dipper's hips as he thrusted. He squirmed When he felt Dipper's tongue on his lips. He shivered and pulled back. "Eager beaver." Bill teased with a laugh, his hands starting to massage Dipper's waist, trailing the waistline of his pants. Bill could literally feel Dipper on his abdomen, and the thought made him swallow.

"Oh shush!" Dipper hissed out softly, his face heating up, the tips of his ears burning. He felt Bill trace along his waistline of his pants and closed his eyes, biting his lip and rocking into Bill again. His hands moved from the loopholes of his pants to the buckle of his belt, and he quickly undid it, fingers fumbling for a moment. Once he had the belt undone he opened his eyes to look down, pulling the belt out from the loops, slowly. When he had it in his hands, he couldn't help but smile slightly, and held either end. He held the belt up and slid it over Bill's neck, using it to pull him closer and kiss him again.

Bill's breathing began to grow a bit more expectantly heavy and quick as Dipper fumbled with his belt, and he rocked his hips up, gasping and biting his lips at the slight contact. God- god- he didn't have much time to think though, as he was being full forward by leather and pressed against skin. Oh christ that thought when straight to his groin and he needily kissed Dipper, aching.

Dipper held tight to the belt, keeping Bill close as he kissed him hard, realizing how desperate they were getting, and he moaned into the kiss. The contact between them kept him dizzy, and he let go of Bill's belt, tossing it to the side as he pushed Bill down. As the man hit the bed he reached down to his own belt, undoing it as well, pulling it from his pants.

Bill grunted when he hit the bed and his arm singed for a moment. It didn't last long though, and he was suddenly overcome with lust as Dipper undressed. "Boy.." He gasped as he watched him fumble with his belt. He grinned and bit his lip.

Dipper glanced up and returned the grin, dropping the belt to the side as he leaned over Bill. He glanced over the man for a second. "Are you okay?" He asked, biting his lip. He only just realized that he pushed the man down. He became careful again, hands landing on either side of Bill as he hesitated.

"I'm... Fine." He breathed, a bit shaky as he stared up at Dipper. His legs opened a tad and he swallowed, closing his eye. It fluttered open a moment later. "Are you?" He asked softly, gazing up at the man's chestnut eyes, highlighted beautifully against the candle light. He sighed out, panting still as his hips squirmed a bit.

Dipper nodded slightly, and he sat back, looking down at Bill's writhing form. His hands trailed down to his thighs, and he looked over the obvious tent in Bill's pants. For a moment, he recalled the night in the hospital, waking up with hard-ons. He laughed a little at the memory, and slowly, hesitantly moved his hands up to the blonde's fly, undoing the button slowly.

Bill swallowed as he stared down at Dipper. He bit his lip as he watched him work, and his knees fell to the side just a bit more as he propped himself up with his elbows, intently watching Dipper's expressions. He made sure to tune into his emotions, just to make sure he wanted to do all this. Sweat was already beading his brow. "Wait-" he breathed before he gently leaned up to grab Dipper, pulling him forward a bit, his hands running across Dipper's pecs. "Touch me more-" he breathed a bit nervously.

Well that sentence certainly went straight to his groin. "Oh um. Okay." He swallowed at the feeling of Bill touching him, making him feel lightheaded in all the good ways. He looked over Bill carefully, and put his hands on the man's stomach. The skin was flushed and warm, rising and falling with every breath the demon took. Carefully, Dipper traced his fingers up his skin until he made it to Bill's chest, and glanced up to look at Bill's face, watching for a reaction with the next move he made. Slowly, one hand moved over, and he circled Bill's nipple slowly, before dragging the pad of this thumb over it, lightly.

Bill instantly gasped at the foreign feeling and he tightly bit his lips, his hands reaching to grasp at Dipper's back, though he made sure to be gentle. He swallowed and his lips parted a bit. "Mmha..oh.." He breathed lowly. That felt- quite swell. He exhaled long as his finger pads pressed into Dipper's back.

Dipper swallowed, continuing, pressing down as he rubbed circles on Bill's nipples. His other hand still was moving along the man's stomach and traced over the waistband of his pants, almost longingly, but kept moving his hand. Nails lightly grazed over his skin, and Dipper moved to Bill's other nipple, playing with it, while rocking steadily against him.

Bill released his lip and began to rock a bit with Dipper, feeling his teeth make indents in his lip. his chest arched into Dipper's hands and he released his lip, a moan eliciting from his throat now as he bucked into Dipper, trying to help him out as well. His hands traced forward to hold at Dipper's neck, massaging the area gently to the best of his trembling ability.

Dipper trembled at the feeling of Bill touching him, moaning softly, and bit his lip, hard. "Bi-Bill, may I?" He whispered, his hand dropping back down to the man's hips, fingertips brushing over the zipper on his pants. He felt terribly nervous, but his pants were straining against him and it was beginning to irritate him.

"Y-yes- please." Bill breathed, his eye closing as he struggled to breathe or think correctly. His lips parted as he panted and gripped at Dipper, his hands releasing his neck as he moved away from him. He swallowed and his hands dropped on either side of his head.

Hesitation took ahold of Dipper for a long moment, before he finally moved, taking the zipper slowly, and pulled it down. Once his pants were loose enough, he sat back and grabbed the hem of his pants. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his heart from beating too fast as he pulled Bill's pants off his hips, down his thighs. He scooted off the bed quietly to get the bunched up pants off his ankles, and then looked up. "Oh, oh." His eyes stopped on Bill's boxers, seeing the bulge in the near dark. His cheeks warmed up more, and he felt his own arousal pushing to get out of his tight pants.

Bill stared at Dipper, watching him intently as he adjusted a bit and sat up a bit more, swallowing as he leaned against the headboard and waited for Dipper to join him again. He looked down at Dipper's own groin and raised his eyebrows a bit, eye a bit excited and lustful. Hm.

Dipper quickly chucked his pants, chewing on his lip nervously. He made a small strangled noise in the back of his throat at the relief of the confinement of his pants, and looked up at Bill nervously. "S...So..." He breathed, cautiously climbing back onto the bed again. He came forward, sitting between Bill's legs, and swallowed.

Bill raised his eyebrows and stared at Dipper, his legs adjusting to Dipper's as his slid under neath him. "Well.." He breathed with a shaky chuckle. He scooted forward a bit and gently grabbed Dipper's jaw, pulling him down and smashing their lips together to regain their passion and banish the awkward air.

Dipper squeaked at the sudden kiss, but slipped into it easily, biting Bill's lower lip slightly, tugging. The kiss make him feel less awkward and he finally mustered up the courage to buck his hips down into Bill, the lack of pants making the friction all the better, and he broke the kiss as he gasped, pleasure running up and down him. "O-Oh, wow- aah-" He did it again, needing the feeling, the contact between him and Bill.

Bill gasped and bit his lip when Dipper rocked into him. "Fhh.." He breathed softly, closing his eye. He leaned down a bit, his lips pressing inbetween Dipper's pecs as he moved his hips back up with Dipper's. His hands trailed up and down Dipper's sides before hooking his thumbs at his waistband. He pulled at it a bit gently, hesitantly, and swallowed.

"Mmha-hah- oh-.." He breathed heavily, shakily, and moaned each time Dipper met with him. He laughed out weakly. "C-Can I.." 

Feeling thumbs under his waistband, he looked at Bill with heavy lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open, and licked his lips. "Go on." He encouraged the man softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Bill's lips. He could feel anticipation in the air, sparks of electricity between the two. It was nothing like how he imagined it out be, but at the same time, it was so much better.

Bill leaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue in to distract Dipper from his embarrassment. His hands and hips quivered as he gently pulled Dipper off him, awkwardly but fastly shifting over Dipper. He gently switched their positions and leaned Dipper against the pillow resting on the bed. He swallowed and stared down at him as his hands placed on Dipper's chest and gently slid down to his abdomen before his hand hesitantly shifted over the bulge in between Dipper's legs.

Dipper blinked as their positions were changed again, and he held in his breath as Bill's hand traced down his chest, over his scarred skin, and then to his boxers. A small gasp slipped from his lips as the blonde's hand went over his erection, and he made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat as his back arched. "B-Bill..." He whined softly, swallowing hard.

Bill's eye flitted over Dipper, watching intently at his react as one hand gently curves over his thigh, pushing down a bit and encouraging him to open his legs just a bit more. His thumb traced circles on his inner thigh as his other hand gently wrapped around Dipper through the cloth. "Tell me if it's too much.." He breathed lowly, leaning down and pulling down Dipper's waist band to press a wet kiss to the curve of his hip bone.

Dipper whined softly, his hand moving up and tangling into Bill's hair. He closed his eyes, and forced his hips to stay still as he bit his lip. "O-Ohh- mngh-" He moaned at the feeling of Bill's hand on him, the feeling of the kisses on his hip bone. A part of him though about the scar on his left thigh but shoved it away, pleasure taking over his system and making his thoughts blurry.

Bill's free hand went to gently rub at Dipper's hip bones, as his other hand touched his length softly. He was sure not to be too feverent with it though. Dipper would finish too soon and that's not what he wanted. Though he did scoot back a bit and lean his head down to gently lap at what he assumed to be the tip, his hair being tugged pleasantly, helping his own erection. He listened intently to Dipper's noises, and closed his eye, picturing the boy's face.

Dipper sucked in a sharp breath as his back arched, and he had a hard time keeping his hips still, wanting to buck up. "A-aah, oh my-" His breathing was shaky, fingers tightening their hold in Bill's hair slightly as his other hand grabbed the sheets, knuckles white. "Mmngh-" He bit his lip hard as he struggled to keep his eyes on Bill, the sight going straight south, and he gasped slightly at the feeling of the man's tongue on his erection.

Bill pulled back a bit as he let his thumb glide over the tip. He released his hand for a moment and heavily considered pulling Dipper's boxers off him. His eye glanced over the scar on his thigh, and for now he pushed that feeling aside as he shifted forward and over Dipper, his lips pressing down gently on the deepest scar on his torso before he rested his forehead on Dipper's solar plexus, tugging gently at the waistband on the fabric at his hips.

Dipper lifted his hips slightly to help Bill get his boxers off as he slowly let his hair go, and he swallowed hard. "Bill...." He breathed, looking down at the man. He bit his lip, feeling the waistband pull over his arousal and he made a soft noise, almost a whine, and screwed his eyes shut as a he lifted his hand and bit down on his knuckles to prevent more embarrassing noises from slipping out.

Dipper gasping his name only made Bill more aroused as he slid Dipper's boxers down to his shins. He swallowed out, noticing his watering mouth as he stared down at Dipper below him. Pale skin hot and threatening to sweat. He licked his lips and chuckled lowly as he pressed his lips inbetween Dipper's ribs and lifted his head a bit as he shifted to a bit nervously pull off his own boxers, tossing them to the side and shivering at the feeling of being exposed infront of Dipper. Hm. He gently readjusted and moved his knee's under Dipper's thighs, his hands tracing his sides as he gently grabbed Dipper's hips, pulling them down a bit so his thighs were hooked around Bill's waist. He shifted up slightly, and moved Dipper's hand away from his lips so he could kiss them properly.

Dipper met Bill's lips with a heated kiss, and he felt Bill's arousal on him, brushing against him just barely, but it drove him crazy. He gasped slightly into Bill's mouth, as he waited patiently for the man to continue. Every touch made him more sensitive and he just wanted Bill inside him already, Jesus Christ. The thought made him blush harshly and he felt his heart beat fast. _Well Dipper, aren't you just a desperate mess?_

Bill panted a bit as he pressed his lips together, feeling himself against Dipper and moaning gently as his kissing grew desperate and needy. Just a moment, just a moment longer. He broke, tongue sliding back with a string of saliva that made him flush. He leaned to press his lips to Dipper's neck, a bit sloppily as he trailed wet kisses up and down the man's skin. "Dipper.." He breathed against his ear, wondering if it would get to him. "Mmh.."

Dipper couldn't keep in a moan as Bill kissed his neck, and shivered when he felt the man by his ear. Hearing his name, the tone, how soft it was, how it felt against his ear, it made him whimper softly. His hips bucked up slightly into Bill, making him moan again, his mouth watering. He licked his lips as he gripped the sheets underneath him, tightly. He couldn't stand the thought of gripping Bill so tightly, probably leaving all sorts of scratch marks on his skin. He didn't want to hurt the man.

Every time Dipper bucked up into him, he moaned himself. "Mhah..." He breathed heavily, softly, and he licked his lips before pulling back. "Do you- want.." He laughed softly, a bit nervously as he sat up a bit and ran a hand through his blonde locks before he bit his lip, horribly aroused and embarrassed. Though he couldn't help but notice Dipper's beautiful expression and form underneath him, eyebrows quivering and cheeks flushed cherry. He smiled softly. "Uhm..."

Dipper answered immediately, not missing a goddamn heartbeat. "Ye-Yes-" He breathed, and felt embarrassment flush through him, making him avert his eyes. "Um, please. I-If you- would like." He laughed nervously, feeling his heart beat quickly. God, he felt like a mess.

Bill smiled and pursed his lips with an affirming nod. His hands gently held at Dipper's waist for a moment. "I do.." He murmured lowly, pressing a kiss to Dipper's abdomen before pulling up. "And luckily I expected that." He muttered huskily with a quiet laugh. He pulled back from Dipper for a moment and adjusted, pulling his hips a bit closer before he gently wrapped his arms under Dipper's shoulder blades, pulling him up. He took the boy's hands and placed them on his shoulders, shifting his feet and legs a bit, so Dipper was easily sitting on his upper thighs, legs hooked a round his back.

He reached over onto the night stand where he grabbed a bottle of vegetable oil off of the wood before blinking slow, too shy at the moment to meet Dipper's eyes.

He gently dabbed some of the oil into his fingers and shook his head, chuckling lowly. He almost couldn't believe they were actually doing this. He placed the oil back on the stand. He took a deep breath and he gently reached his head up and they pressed their lips together, hotly, needily and sloppily. His hand gently moved under Dipper as he pressed a finger to the smaller boy's entrance, pushing in and out slowly, trying to distract their embarrassment with their lips. He continued the process for a few moment, listening intently to Dipper's noises as he gently added another finger after a short amount of time. Dipper winced a bit from the slight pain but it slowly delved into pleasure as he bit his lip and exhaled shakily through his nose.

Dipper broke from Bill's lips for a moment to tip his head back and pant, breath hot and damp as his chest heaved. "Bh..Bill.." He murmured, back arching a bit. This process was almost too slow.

 

Bill's other hand held at the base of Dipper's back, his fingers splayed out to help him balance on his legs. He continued still, slow, but growing a bit faster before he removed his hand. He gently grabbed the oil again and put some on his hand before he placed the warm liquid on himself, shivering at the touch of his own fingers. He swallowed and exhaled slow as he leaned Dipper back down onto the bed, his hands still holding at him as he watched the boy nervously drape his legs outward, and he positioned himself, hips under Dipper's thighs. He was too flustered to warn the boy with words, so he gently prodded the tip before gasping out shakily, loud when he slid in.

Dipper waited in silent, trembling anticipation, before feeling Bill press against his entrance, and he gasped, gripping Bill tightly as the man pushed in. The sensation was uncomfortable and a bit painful at first, and he shifted, closing his eyes and getting used to the feeling as Bill adjusted. A small grunt escaped his lips, and he relaxed slightly. "O-Okay. I'm okay..." He whispered, his voice wavering horribly. God, oh God. They were really doing this.

Bill nodded slow, listening to Dipper's words. He was struggling to keep his breath still. "Tell me if.. I..." he gasped out when he shifted only barely. "-m going too fast." He murmured as he began to move extremely slow, letting Dipper get used to the feeling as he bit his lip and slowly rocked his hips.

Dipper gasped out as Bill moved, slight pain making him take deep breaths, but as he started to move, the pain lessened and he squirmed a little, biting back moans. "Mmh- o-oh..." He swallowed hard, rocking with Bill slightly. "G-God..." He whispered, panting slightly. "Bi-ill..."

Bill bit his lip and leaned down a bit to rest his forehead on top of Dipper's, rocking his hips slow, but his pace moving a tiny bit as he heard Dipper's gasps turn from pain to pleasure, and he shivered every time the smaller boy moaned. "Fhah... O-oh.." He breathed heavily, stuttering as sweat began to bead his brow a bit more and he swallowed.

One of Dipper's hands found its way onto Bill's waist, the other threading into his blonde hair as he began to move with Bill, rolling his hips up into him. A breathy moan escaped his lips and he felt Bill in him, and bit down on his lip. "B-Bi-AH!" He screamed slightly as the man hit a certain spot, and his fingers tightened their grip in the blonde locks. "Sh-Shit-aah- oh my _G-God_! Th-There--!"

Bill practically couldn't see straight at Dipper's moans, and he bit his lip, his eyes shutting tight as he listened intently to the boy, and began to breath heavily himself at the feeling. "H- Hell..." He breathed in a rasped voice, trembling as his hands gripped at the sheets, knuckles white as he rocked his hips, and began to move them a bit faster, though not terribly fast yet, though he was intent to keep hitting the spot that made Dipper cry out.

Bill hit it again, and again, and Dipper was crying out each time. "B-Bill- oh god, a-aah-!" He moaned, gripping the man's waist tightly. He knew he was making marks, hoped to God Bill would be okay with it. Each time the blonde thrust into him, he was move up in time with him, and he was gasping. Gasping and moaning and crying out. He was feeling pure bliss. "O-Ohh- Bill-" He moaned.

"Dipper- Ah-ah!" Bill moaned out loudly, squirming. Everything was hot and heavy and perfect. He pulled back his head and tucked his chin onto Dipper's shoulder, tipping his head a bit so he could breath easier as he continued to thrust into the boy. "Nh-Fhh..." He panted out, pleasure and ecstasy overwhelming him. God this felt... so much better. So much better than sleeping with someone he had no emotional connection to. He swallowed tightly and gasped out as his hips continued to rock. He slowed for a moment and adjusted his hips before he shifted his torso up a bit and started again.

He felt the pressure rising, he felt himself building up. Bill shifted, making Dipper gasp out, and he swallowed back a moan, back arching to press against Bill. "Hgnh-" He cried out again as Bill hit his sweet spot, and he wrapped his arms around Bill's neck loosely. "B-Bi-ill- Oh god, aah- I-I think," He broke off as he cried out again, and bucked up into Bill. "I think I-I'm close- Bill-" He bit his lip harshly.

In turn, Bill's own abdomen began to grow and feel tight and his breathing grew extremely fast and ragged as he listened to Dipper, and felt the pressure on himself. "Gn..-Ah-Dip-" He breathed, not quite able to finish the sentence as his body tensed up, not releasing quite yet. He whined a bit, his hips rocking even faster as he heard Dipper talking about finishing.

Dippers breath faltered as Bill got faster, and he pressed his forehead against the man's. "B-Bill-" He moaned, and felt the pressure heighten, to the point where he couldn't think, couldn't do anything but feel, and feel he did. Bill thrust into him, hitting him in the right spot, and he gasped, brokenly crying out. "An..-AH!"

"Mnhah..- AH-!!" Bill gasped out as he felt himself edging. Very very close, he continued to move as he heard Dipper grow louder, and he bucked his hips into Dipper's, moving in and out at a fast face. His hands gripped the sheets even tighter when he held his breath, feeling himself starting to be pushed off the edge.

Dipper gasped out brokenly, and felt himself let go, his vision going white as he came. He cried out, his voice breaking as he gripped Bill tightly, his body tensing and releasing out of ecstasy as he felt his entire being pulse. 

Bill felt something on his abdomen, and he cried out shakily as that brought him over the edge, and tensed every muscle in his body, biting his lip as he felt himself spill. He began to slow his pace, until he stopped, and they were both left sticky and panting, clinging to each other. The marks from Dipper's nails on his back began to sting, though it wasn't unpleasant.

When Dipper came back to his senses he flopped back into the bed, breathing heavily, his hands still on Bill. He regained his awareness of the situation, and swallowed, looking up at Bill. Then he felt the stickiness on both of them, and remembered. "Oh, J-Jesus- sorry," He mumbled, cheeks heating up a little. He bit his bruised lip.

Bill laughed out and shook his head. He swallowed a bit nervously and lightly before he pulled out of Dipper, shivering again and, looking down at him and very gently lowering his chest onto Dipper's. They were flush and panting and weak against each other and Bill loved it.

Dipper laughed out weakly, his throat sore from how loud he was. The thought made him a bit embarrassed, but he wrapped his arms around Bill, smiling. "Okay," He swallowed dryly. "You got me to like my birthday for once." He murmured, a rosy blush still on his cheeks, to match his nose.

Bill laughed weakly, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to Dipper's neck. He gently lifted himself up, hearing a satisfying pop from his back and hips as he stretched. "Bathe with me!" He called out a bit cheerily, his happy energy already back, though he was still panting. 

"Let's shower!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! There will be an epilogue pt 1 and pt 2 and then we have the sequel coming your way! Thanks for sticking with us for so long!


	56. Epilogue 1

Dippers life began to pass before him like a story book. It almost seemed unreal; though, when faced with death twice, living on for so long is a bit dreamy. He slowly grew accustomed to him aging while Bill stayed the same. Changes came without warning, and he wasnt a huge fan of it. Though he was able to walk better, says came when he couldn't walk as well. Though, he expected the problem to only get worse as he aged. Because of genetics, a mere twelve years later, he was beginning to show grey hair. Age thirty-eight, Dipper was staring at himself in the mirror, looking at the grey that stood out against his brown hair. "Ugh..." He squinted, blinking. Nope, still there.

Bill bounded up behind Dipper and glanced over him from the mirror, looking over his face. Dipper was obviously entranced in something else, and wasn't paying much attention to him. "What are you looking at?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom and tipped his head. He swallowed before looking at Dipper's head. "You've gone even more grey since last week!" Bill gasped out with a quiet grin. He gently poked Dipper in the side with his elbow. "I wouldn't stay hung up on it for too long. You're still handsome."

Dipper turned his head and scowled at Bill, before pushing his better shoulder into him. He leaned off the counter and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not too hung up on it, but..." He shrugged, shaking his head. Hair fell into his eyes. "I wish I didn't grey so fast. I'm gonna have white hair by the time I'm fifty." He grouched, rolling his eyes and leaning into Bill. He glanced over at the mirror again. The grey didn't look too bad on him. Barely any wrinkle lines were on his face, so he still looked young, just...with grey streaks staining his hair. Hm.

"It's just genetics." Bill replied with a casual shrug. He looked over Dipper's expression and shook his head. "Besides, it doesn't look bad on you." Bill replied with raised eyebrows, grinning wide. "And fifty is a long time away, ten years is a while, right?" Bill tipped his head and folded his arms, leaning against the vanity next to Dipper.

Dipper recalled eleven years ago, when he met Bill. It seemed like a long time ago, and was amazed to think about his life before Bill came back. "I guess." He murmured, glancing at Bill. He looked the exact same as always, handsome, bright eye, blonde hair, perfect in every way to Dipper. He glanced at the mirror and let his eyes drop from his hair to his chest, where no shirt was hiding the ugly marks that would forever stay. But he had finally grown used to them, finally let his eyes look over them. He reached up and put his hand over a long, diagonal scar, and then dropped his hand. Subconsciously, he twisted the ring on his ring finger, a habit that grew on him when he was feeling uneasy. He smiled slightly, taking a deep breath, and looked back at Bill. "I look good with grey hair, huh? Weird." He hummed, turning and grabbing his shirt off the counter to pull it on.

"I think so. It makes you look...Hm.." Bill glanced over him, trying to find the right words. "Like an attractive action hero." Was all he said in reply, referring to the movie they had gone to see two weeks ago. "I think it suits you. Makes you look...well.. Aged." He swallowed and watched him fiddle with the ring. They were still engaged, still unmarried. The thought bit at Bill a bit. He wanted to marry Dipper. He wanted to give them both that experience.

Dipper laughed at that thought. "Action hero." He repeated, pulling the shirt over his head. His hair poofed up with static electricity when he had the collar over his head, and he laughed a little, patting his hair down. "Interesting comparison." He looked over at Bill and saw that the man's smile had faded slightly. His eyebrows knit together. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing- Nothing." Bill snapped out of it and smiled softly, reaching a hand up to gently link through the locks of Dipper's hair that were the most grey, clumping by his temples. His thumb ran over the bone gently and he let his head drop. This was too slow and affectionate for his tastes. He grinned loudly and laughed out before pulling himself from the vanity and trotting back out into the hallway, his hands folded back into his pockets. He was happily sporting the yellow sweater Mabel made him, as it was around the middle of winter. He gazed out the window, tipping his head. "I want it to snow." He confessed.

Dipper held his breath as Bill touched his hair, then shook his head. His head was tingling where the man had touched it. He followed after Bill, looking out the window. December 17th, and still no snow. It wasn't too odd; Oregon got just a little snow. "Me too. It's nice to have it look the part." He murmured, folding his arms behind his back and walking downstairs. There was still a soft chill in the air stating that it was winter, and Dipper shivered slightly.

"It's too cold in here." Bill complained. He huffed quietly and followed after Dipper down the stairs. "I wish your house had a fireplace. I would love to burn something right now." He mumbled. He hadn't been using his powers much, living with Dipper. Only when he got bored or started to forget that he wasn't human. He cooked with the gas stove, and he fixed patches on his clothes himself. He stretched and groaned out, especially when a odd feeling from the scars on his torso shot into his back. A feeling he had since gotten accustomed to.

"Go burn something, then." Dipper responded, not looking at Bill as he walked to the kitchen. "I can help you make a fire pit in the back, and we can just sit by the fire or something." He hummed, grabbing a small bottle, and opened it. Tipping it, a few small pills rolled out into his palm. He hummed, closing the bottle again, and set the pills aside for a moment. Grabbing a small glass, he filled it with water, and poured some into his mouth, popped the pills in, swallowed. Though he wasn't a fan of taking medication, it helped with his aches in his legs.

"I suppose... But that sounds even colder." Bill puffed up his cheeks a bit, indignant, still acting like a child. He took a deep breath, glancing out the window. "Have you spoken to Mabel recently?" He asked, jumping onto the counter near Dipper, crossing his legs. "We haven't seen her in a while." He observed, glancing out the window, willing it to snow. He could probably make it but... He water nature to do the work! He had to do everything around here.

"Not since last week." He replied, taking a deep breath. "Wanna go see her? She'd be happy to know you still wear that sweater." He smiled, though knew that she would immediately jump to making another sweater for him after learning that he liked her sweater. He was wearing a button down, but had a sweater vest laid out to put on later, also made by his twin.

"Really?" Bill gasped out, grinning wide as his posture grew a bit happier. He watched Dipper set the glass down and looked over him again. They were honestly happy as could be. Simple. Bill's arm had completely healed, the wound scarring exactly as he needed it to. Both of them were finally sleeping well. Hm. He smiled softly, gently kicking the man's thigh.

Dipper grinned. "Really. I'll go give her a call now." He leaned up and patted Bill's cheek before turning on his heel, walking to the nearest phone. He dialed the number he knew so well, and held the phone to his ear, humming.

 ** _"Hello?"_** Dipper grinned. "Mabel, it's Dipper." He heard an excited gasp.

_**"Oh, hi! What brings you to call me, oh brother of mine?"** _

Dipper glanced over at Bill, who was watching him. "Me and Bill were wondering if we could come over and visit?"

**_"Yes! Do come over, I'm making cookies. Snickerdoodles at that."_ **

Bill instantly grinned at hearing Mabel's loud, excited voice in the distance. He continued to sit on the counter, hands gripping the wood. His feet playfully kicked under the table. He jumped off of it and dusted his palms off before stretching again and walking to Dipper's side.

"Okay, Mabes, we'll be over in a little." He said, smiling. He hung up and turned, grinning at Bill's happy expression. "She's expecting us over to have cookies." He said with a firm nod. He started to move, walking to the stairs and hopped up them, walking into his bedroom and to the closet. Rummaging for a moment, he then got the sweater vest he had laid out, and pulled it on. A navy blue, with a light blue embroidered pine tree in the center of it. He smiled, and walked back downstairs, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go!"

Bill waited patiently by the door with a glass bottle of water in his hands. He drank a considerable amount of it before setting it on the end table and sliding on his shoes, sitting up and slicking his hair back with his hands before he picked up the keys and opened the door, tossing them in his hands but instantly cringing at the cold air. He furrowed his eyebrows uncomfortably and his posture became a bit uncomfortable. He looked at Dipper as he walked down the stairs. "I like that vest!" He chimed happily before glancing back at the car. "You drive or me?"

"I'll let you." Dipper replied, hopping into the passenger seat. The car was far past its prime these days, but it was still nice to have it around. Though, he wondered when they would have to get a new one. He stretched, and smiled. 

Bill hopped on his heels a bit, excited as he closed the door and locked it has they walked out.  He tipped his head back and forth as he thought and tapped on his chin as he hopped down the steps before looking back at Dipper and offering a hand to him, just in case.

Bill took Bill's hand and kissing it. He then let it go and walked down by himself, passing by Bill with a smile. "I'm okay, Bill. Not that old yet." He hummed, walking to the car. "You'll like them, I promise. Have you ever had snicker doodles?" He asked, opening the passenger side door.

"I'm still going to offer." Bill huffed in reply, smiling as his knuckles tingled from being kissed and he trotted off to their car, unlocking it and sliding into the driver's seat as he watched Dipper. He knew he was much better, and that the limp was purely mental, but he didn't stop the worry that edged in his mind.

Dipper got into the car and blinked slowly, smiling a little. "Okay, Bill." He hummed softly, looking down at his hands, at his ring. Again, he began twisting it, but it was just do have something to do. His thumb rubbed over the silver and pine trees.

Bill ignited the car and exhaled slow. He grinned softly before glancing around and grabbing Dipper's collar, pulling him forward to press their lips together before he settled himself back into the seat with a satisfied hum, shifting the car in reverse and pressing on the gas.

Dipper made a small surprised noise in the back of his throat, and when he was released, he lifted his hand to his lips, a small smile finding its way onto them. "Hm." He looked out the window, continuing to smile. Even now, eleven years later, every kiss Bill gave him felt like the first. He hoped the feeling would never go away.

They listened to the radio as they drove down to Mabel's house, and occasionally Dipper would sing softly to the lyrics, his fingers tapping to the rhythm of the song. Soon, they arrived at her house.

Bill licked his lips and giggled out, listening intently to Dipper's nice voice. He tipped his head along and tried to tune out the radio, and only hear Dipper. He wasn't an amazing singer, but he was Dipper. And that automatically made him phenomenal. The radio turned off, and Dipper's voice faded out as well as they reached Mabel's house about half an hour later. He practically bounded out of the car, sprinting to the door before glancing at Dipper and walking back to him again, forever worried about the boy. Hm.

Dipper scoffed loudly. "Go ring the doorbell you loser." He said, waving the man off as he got out of the car and walked up the front steps. Though he loved Bill, the man had no end to his doting on Dipper, and Dipper needed to remind the man that he wasn't completely useless yet. Though, Bill didn't get the chance to go back to the door as it opened and Mabel was running out, grinning. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed. She seemed a bit disappointed at the weather though. Overcast and a bit rainy. As per usual for the winter. 

Bill felt Dipper's obvious, quiet annoyance and he backed off, turning to Mabel and crying out her name happily as he sprinted back to the door way to wrap her up in a tight hug. The two had grown close over the past several years, and sometimes Bill would come visit Mabel on his own. She insisted that they needed more bonding experience. Bill agreed, and still used it as an excuse to visit her sometimes, though he always missed Dipper when he left.

Dipper laughed out as he came up behind them, shaking his head. Mabel however, was too wrapped up in Bill's hug to say hi to him as she hugged the man back tightly, squealing. "Bill!" She pulled away and grinned up at him, before glancing down. "Oh my God, is that the sweater I made you? It is! I can't believe you still wear it!" She reached out and rubbed the worn material. She would need to make a new version of that one. "You're definitely gonna love your Christmas present." She said with a nod. Dipper snorted at that. They didn't celebrate Christmas, but with Bill she always gave him a present on Christmas anyway, seeing as he clearly wasn't Jewish. Christmas was his own little holiday. "Come on in, boys, the house is warm!" She grinned. "Cookies are fresh outta the oven too."

Bill nodded fast at Mabel's exclamation before glancing back at Dipper's amused expression, smiling softly. He bounded into the room at Mabel's side. "Dipper's hair is going grey early!" He pointed out to her, seeing as how he didn't see the hair as a bad thing. He smiled at her and looked at Dipper, who seemed a bit disgruntled.

Dippers smile fell and he groaned as Mabel laughed out. "It is! Oh my God," She reached out to touch the grey streaks above his ear and he swatted at her hand, glaring at her.

"Do not." He bit out, and she laughed.

"Dippers got grey hair, he's an old maaaaan~!" Mabel sung, dodging out of the way of Dipper who was not swatting his hands at her.

"Oh shush!"

Bill laughed out at watching the twins play, knowing it was all fun. He watched Dipper swat at her and shook his head as he realized they looked like little kids again. He knew Mabel's spirit would never fade, and that thought warmed his heart as he walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air on instinct and smelling the sweets. He instantly grew a bit childlike in excitement himself.

Dipper watched Bill leave the room and Mabel turned to follow him, but not after the boy thumped her upside the head lightly. "Hey! Rude! Foul play, Dipper!" She whined as Dipper laughed, walking forward to the kitchen. He spotted the cookies and smelled the air, grinning. He realized there were still many things left out from Hanukkah, a dreidel on the counter, the menorah was still on the windowsill. He laughed a little.

Bill sat down at her little dining table, decorated with knitting needles and flowers in a cup at the top of it. He swallowed and crossed his legs, folding his arms on top of the table. No elbows?? Nah.

He swallowed and glanced up at the two twins as they talked and moved. Bill was honestly happy to be a wallflower when it came to them. He loves watching them talk and he knew Mabel made Dipper extremely happy. He could feel the aura resonating off of him, and it always made him bubbly and happy himself. He hesitantly reached for one of the sweets.

Dipper took a seat at the table as well, as Mabel swept all her needles away. Then Dipper reached out and grabbed a cookie as Bill did, and Mabel grabbed one too. They all bit into their cookies at the same time, and the boy nearly laughed. They were an odd, small family. He loved the two with all his heart. The taste of snicker doodle made him hum his appreciation softly as he took another bite. "Good batch, Mabes."

"Why thank you! Bill, how how do you like them?" She asked excitedly.

Bill was too busy staring wide eyed at the ground as he chewed. He swallowed before his head snapped up and he grinned wide at Mabel, barely registering her words. "They're delicious!" He called out loudly, laughing. "Jeez Shooting Star, you really know your sugar." He laughed out, the nickname coming from a broach she often wore on her breast.

Mabel giggled at the nickname; she honestly really liked it. "Why thank you. Some people aren't as appreciative of my sugary skills." She laughed and ate her cookie quickly, picking up another. Dipper smiled, leaning back into his chair.

Yeah, life was pretty good.

✧✧

Bill was currently trotting up and down grocery isles with Dipper, and picking out things to buy for Dinner, and the rest of the week. The two never really struggled with money due to Dipper's inheritance, and with Bill basically having an infinite supply of money, so sometimes he overspent, but it was always in good fun- and then they didn't have to come to the grocery store even longer after. 

Dipper was beginning to get the affects of age. Though he still walked tall and was bright, his legs we're beginning to hurt more, and his old injuries ached when it was bad. After having a cart full of the basics, milk, eggs, butter, things you grabbed by bending down, Bill had walked off to the next isle. Sauce. Spaghetti tonight maybe? Hm. Bill pushed the cart while Dipper walked, and it took almost all of his strength not to zip around on the cart. Instead- he was still, and slow, keeping with Dipper's pace. Bill couldn't help but notice how the man was starting to limp more.

Dipper looked around the aisles, humming, grabbing a few things and tossing it into the cart. "You don't need to stay by my side, Bill." He said with a crooked smile. "Honest to God, you truly don't." He stopped and bent over, grabbing a can, and stood again, though a little slower than a normal person would. He pretended not to notice.

Bill bit the inside of his cheek. "Sorry." He swallowed. "But we're shopping together! It wouldnt be as fun if I left." He chimed happily, making up an excuse and swallowing as he watched Dipper bend down. Humans. He sniffed. It wasn't out of disdain and he wanted to help his fiance, but knew that he would fight him off first.

Dipper laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, okay." He continued to walk, humming, and folded his arms behind his back. "Oh, I've been looking for that." He said, stopping and looking up at a can of peaches, which was at the top of the shelf. He hesitated. Knowing his height, and with the bonus of his injuries, there was no way he could reach the product. But Bill could. "Hm." He ignored logic and walked over to the shelf, peering up at it, and reached up. Not even close. He realized with a bit of a sickening feeling in his stomach that he couldn't lift his arm higher than he normally could either. He swallowed and stood on his tip toes and got closer, but couldn't stay on his toes for too long as his legs began to ache. Sinking back down, he huffed. "Well fuck." He swore.

Bill swallowed out and nervously left the cart to stand next to Dipper. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder before reaching up and grabbing the peaches, handing it to him before walking back to the cart. He didn't say anything, and as he watched Dipper, it dawned on him what was happening.

Dipper stood silently as Bill got the shortening, and felt it press into his hands. His eyes dropped down to it, and he realized his hands were shaking slightly. _This isn't happening._  He thought, blinking slowly. He wasn't getting weaker. He didn't- He didn't need help...He forced a soft laugh from him as he turned and set the product into the cart gently, not meeting Bill's eye. "You and your damn height." He murmured, shaking his head. Leaning into the cart for a moment to let his legs relax, he took a shaky breath. "Well, let's get on with it."

"Right!" Bill laughed out trying to lighten the move as he walked forward, moving the cart. "You could sit in it." He teased, gesturing to the cart as he looked at Dipped and smiled, giggling. He looked over Dipper's face once more, crows feet evident on his eyes when the man smiled, and slight bags under his eyes. Hm. He certainly was getting older, and people in the town were starting to get confused by Bill. As a result, he didn't go out much with Dipper, but the previous generations were starting to die and go senile as well, and the one's who were still alive thought Bill was his nephew. Soon after and people would think he was his son. Bill chuckled at the thought, though it was quite odd.

"Oh yeah right." Dipper replied, laughing. "I'm getting older, not younger." He looked over at Bill, smiling. "What's with you chuckling all the time? You must have funny thoughts." He said, leaning forward and tapping Bill's temple lightly. A woman brushed past them, looking young, but smiled at Bill. He raised an eyebrow, watching her go.

"That doesn't stop anything." Bill winked and chuckled again. He pursed his lips and leaned into Dipper's touch before he started trotting off again, though he was a bit slower, just in case. He smiled back at the woman, and felt Dipper's apprehension. Once she was out of earshot he smiled at him again before gently reaching his hand to place on Dipper's neck, leaning forward to press their lips together. He pulled back after a moment. "I was thinking about how I wished I could kiss you, and then I realized it isn't illegal anymore." His eyes rested softly. Same sex marriage had hardly been brought up in court, but something was stirring in Maryland, and it made him a bit hopeful. He wondered if Dipper would still be willing to marry him, even if he was older. His shoulders bounced as he shook his head. "Come! We're almost done."

Dipper's mind went blank when Bill pulled him to a kiss. For a moment, he didn't actually think it happened, but when the man pulled away and Dipper opened his eyes, he blinked slowly. "Right..." It was an incredible jump that homosexuality wasn't illegal anymore. Though it was still looked down on, history was changing ever so slightly. He wondered if Bill and him would ever get married. "Okay, Bill." He smiled hesitantly, walking forward.

✧✧

Age 54, Dipper was starting to become frail. He didn't want to show it, but he was starting to be in more and more pain with the simplest of movements. He was sitting on the couch as he drew, pencil gripped in his hands as he made lines, sketching out the living room in front of him. His glasses slid down his nose slightly and he paused to push them up, before continuing. The radio was playing music to the right of him, and he smiled, moving so that his feet were up on the couch, and he leaned back into the arm rest as he continued to draw. Suddenly, a sharp ache ran down his shoulder and arm to his hand, and he winced. The pencil dropped from his hand as he watched it tremble slightly. "Mmh..." His shoulder had been acting up, making movements harder. "Ouch.."

Bill walked into the room, as youthful and bright as ever, holding a cup of water in his hand. As soon as he looked up at Dipper, he rushed over, setting the cup of water on the end table and quietly, gently reached to pick up the pencil and he placed it quietly on the table before glancing at Dipper. By now, the man was aging well, but he had more evidence of age. His hair was practically salt and pepper now, and he only had a few wrinkles on his lips and on his eyes. He looked more tired, and though he was happy, Bill was forever worried. He noticed Dipper's trembling hand and gently took it in his own. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked softly, apart from his normal, bouncy attitude.

Dipper closed his eyes, laughing slightly. "Fine. I'm fine." He murmured, a faint smile on his lips. He felt awkward in these situations. Bill, getting protective, there for him in a second. He sighed out and set his sketchbook down, clenching and unclenching his fist slowly. "Just an ache..." He coughed a little. "I promise, I'm okay." He smiled at Bill, grinning. He wasn't sure if he wanted to man to look at him.

"Let me help it." Bill practically begged Dipper. He had been turned away before, but he honestly wanted to feel like he was doing something to help. He bit his lip and gently reached forward to place his hand on Dipper's upper forearm, squeezing comfortingly.

Dipper laughed. "Help..." He breathed. "The only thing you can do is just make this stop. This aging thing, me getting progressively hurt. Otherwise, there's not much else you can do for me, Bill." He laughed again, placing his hand onto the blonde's.

Bill's mouth hung agape, and he swallowed, averting his eyes and licking his lips and pulling away from the chair. He sat down on his ankles at Dipper's and stared at the floor, thinking intently. "I...I.." He exhaled and brought a hand to his face. Everything was setting in so fast. He couldn't. He couldn't heal him. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. He stood and sniffed, wiping at his nose before he nodded, pulling at his light blue button up. "Let me at least-"

"It's okay." Dipper held a hand up. "It's fine, Bill." He smiled again and sat up on the couch, rolling his shoulders. Mmh, stiff. He had been drawing for too long. He pushed his glasses up again, and blinked slowly. "I promise, I'm fine..." He murmured, turning to Bill. "Okay?" He was old enough to appear to be Bill's father at this point, and that thought made him uneasy.

Bill's lips parted and his eyes began to tear up. "You're not." He breathed shakily. "You won't be." He started to breathe a bit fast. "Mmh-" he swallowed tightly and a noise escaped his throat. "Dipper- I-" he stuttered, not quite sure what he wanted to say.

Dipper stood immediately. The action left him almost wincing but he held it back, grabbing Bill's shoulders. Looking him in the eye, he reached up and hesitantly cupped his face, brushed his thumb over his cheek. "I'll be okay. I promise, this is going to be okay, Bill." He murmured softly. How do you console someone on accepting death? Especially someone who will never die? He swallowed, and blinked, biting the inside of his cheek. "This is going to be okay. We're going to be okay." He said softly, his gaze gentle but firm. He held the man arms length away, afraid to pull him into a hug. To let him touch him while he was older. It just seemed off. He stifled a sigh. "I love you, Bill..."

"Let me touch you please, I can feel your apprehension-.." Bill inhaled, breath hitching as his eyes began to tear up. It hurt that it seemed Dipper was uncomfortable with his age around Bill. About them being together. He sniffed and shook his head. "I'm a million years older than you, kid." He turned his eyes toward toward the ground before it became too much and he stumbled forward and wrapped Dipper up in an extremely chaste, solemn, relieving hug. He shivered as his hands clutched the fabric of Dipper's shirt. He was careful of his shoulder as he hugged him, but the hug was tight and fleeting.

Dipped was taken aback by the hug, but immediately, he wrapped his arms around Bill, holding him close and tight, almost afraid to hurt him if he held the man any tighter. He buried his face in Bill's shoulder, swallowing hard, the lump in his throat making it hard to breathe. "Yeah, I guess so, huh? But you don't show your age. You look exactly the same as I met you, on the train. Handsome and young and strong." He whispered, laughing, before his laughter turned to sobbing. "God damn, B-Bill..." He squeezes his eyes shut, shoulders shaking slightly as he hugged Bill to him, afraid to let go.

Bill pulled away, noticing that his cheeks were wet. "I could-" he gave a nervous, wuick and involuntarily laugh. "Hah- I could- be a triangle- would that make you feel better?" He sniffed and shook his head fast, hair flying out as he swallowed and tried to compose himself. He stood quiet for a moment before tucking his head near Dipper's and pulling him close again. He began to shake furiously, unknown and confusing emotions taking him over. "I'm scared-" he gasped out. "I know that's s..s..selfish but-"

Dipper swallowed hard and squeezed Bill. "It's okay, i-it's okay to be scared, Bill," He breathed. "But I'm here now, a-and you're going to be okay. You'll be okay, my love, it's going to be okay in the e-end." He held the demon close, comfortingly. "We still have so long together, Bill..." He shifted and pulled away to cup Bill's face, smiling weakly. "This is okay. This is going to be okay." He murmured.

Bill looked up and down and closed his eye, causing a tear to fall down his cheek as he leaned into Dipper's hand. Hiccuped and wiped at his nose again. "I-I've never had to deal with death- in this way." He struggled to stay standing. "I've never been in love."

Dipper bit his lip, looking over the man. He didn't know how to console others about his own death. "It's going to be hard at first. There's always pain when you love someone and they pass away." He said softly. "But I know you, and you're strong. You can get through this, Bill. You're my muse and I'm your writer. After this, you'll find someone else to inspire." He smiled. "This will all be okay, Bill. I promise, you'll be okay in the end."

Bill's eyes welled up again. He knew he was being dramatic. He knew it was far off. But he was so damn afraid. He hugged Dipper tightly, pressing his cheek to the man's ear, his hand coming up to cradle the back of his head, his other hand pressing to the small of Dipper's back, hearing his faint pulse and sighing out as he tried to breathe to the beat of it. In, out. Just like the arteries. He exhaled slow, wanting to say nothing. He knew insisting that he wouldn't love again would only make things worse.

So he stayed quiet as he sobbed, hardly moving, making no sound.

Dipper could feel tears on his head, but Bill wasn't moving, wasn't making a noise. It hurt his heart, and it made his knees go weak. He held Bill tighter, trying not to cry himself. His glasses were crooked on his face and half the world was slightly out of focus due to that, but he couldn't care. He just wanted Bill to be okay. He wanted them to be okay. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much..." He whispered into Bill's shirt, trembling slightly. "It's okay. It's all okay."

Bill pulled back, nose and cheeks red, eyes swollen and wet. He swallowed. "Ghh.." He breathed, shaking before his hands took Dipper's cheek's, and he searched man's eyes, gazing nervously down at him. He wanted to kiss him.

But the apprehension.

He never wanted to do anything that would make him uncomfortable. He scoffed a laugh and his hands dropped to Dipper's shoulders.

Dipper looked at Bill while the demon laughed, and was so overwhelmed for a moment it overloaded his system. He made a pained noise in the back of his throat, and grabbed the back of Bill's neck, leaning forward and kissing him. The feeling almost felt foreign, because he rarely kissed Bill, unless the man engaged the kiss. It was usually a short one, reassuring, but this one was different. It was full of emotion, painfully built up and imploding as he continued to kiss the man. Then he abruptly yanked back, stuttering, his hand dropping. "I-I'm so so-sorry- G-God-"

Bill swallowed tightly, his chest tight as he instantly relaxed into Dipper's kiss. He sighed out and gently wrapped his arms around him, and had to keep himself from almost whining when Dipper pulled back. He saw his expression and his heart fell to his feet. "I don't understand why you're apologizing." Bill tipped his head, expression soft, eyes, confused and hurt.

Dipper looked back at him, fixing his glasses nervously, laughed out. His eyes closed as he trembled. "It just feels like I sh-shouldn't. Like I'm too o-o- _old_ -" He spat out the word, hating that he was falling back into his stutter. It had been a while. "I-I don't want t-to disgust you." His voice dropped and he swallowed, eyes dropping to the ground.

Bill sucked in a hitching breath, licking his lips slow and swallowing as he considered his answer. He bought his hands back up to cup Dipper's cheeks. He was still shorter than Bill, and sometimes Bill relished in the fact. "I'm a demon for god's sake." He laughed out, eyes growing soft. "You're the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on.." He sighed out and tucked a piece of stray hair behind Dipper's ear, just as he did when they were young.

He opened his mouth, but hesitated before any words came out. His thumbs gently traced Dipper's temples. "I could- never-" he exhaled, pursing his lips. "You've got some grey hair, but you're still my fiance."

He exhaled in a bit of a relieved manner at hearing the word again.

He would honestly make himself look older as well, but that would only effect his body, and make it harder for him to help Dipper, harder for him to change back in the end.

Dippers heart skipped a beat. "B-Bill." He breathed, swallowing. His eyes got misty and he swallowed, hard. Fiancé. He was Bill's fiancé and he loved Dipper still, no matter what. He shifted on his feet, weak kneed still, and exhaled. Hesitantly, Dipper leaned up. The closer he got, the more rapidly his heart beat, and when he was mere inches away he could swear that it wasn't healthy for his heart to beat this quickly. Closing his eyes, holding his breath, he leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed Bill, trembling.

Bill leaned into the kiss, though this time it was less chaste, less upset, less forced, he knew Dipper accepted him, even if he didn't accept himself sometimes, and the though made Bill choke up a bit as they kissed, his hands drifting down to gently hold at the man's waist. He licked his lips and sighed out into Dipper before pulling away gently. He started to sob again, but pulled himself back to it, and with teary eyes, he cupped Dipper's cheek, kissed his forehead and rested his head ontop of Dipper's. He pulled away and held him close, this time, his eyes clear. "We're..okay.." He moved the hand on Dipper's waist to link in with his fingers. "No matter what."

✧✧

Dipper knew at age sixty-one he was in his last years. He didn't leave the house that much, moved from place to place slower. He spent his time drawing and writing, listening to music. Though he urged Bill to go and leave the house, have a life, he knew that the man wouldn't leave his side. There would be moments when Dipper would occasionally drift off and Bill would startle, before relaxing as he still felt the brunette's presence. But it was getting hard, and he was getting desperate. The radio played softly as Dipper relaxed, his eyes closed, humming softly to the tune. He kept falling in and out of consciousness, occasionally opening his eyes to look at the wall across from him before sinking back down into sleep. He didn't really like the fact he was so senile, but there wasn't anything he could do but accept it.

Bill was honestly trying not to freak out. He was getting extremely worried, and it was almost time. He could tell Dipper still had a few years, but every time Dipper lost consciousness, he woke up with Bill standing over him, yelling, checking for vitals ans trying to get through to him.

His heart was always beating. Peaceful and slow. There was nothing he could do but listen to that pulse until Dipper came back to him. Breathing with it. And then Dipper would joke and push Bill away and Bill would laugh out an apology.

Bill was getting scared. Even more so than before. Around Ten years had passed, and he was grateful. But that many years was a blink of an eye for someone who had lived as long as him.

At this point, when Dipper's body was hurting, Bill helped insisted he massage him, and generally didn't take no for an answer.

They still had moments while they were sleeping where they clutched each other. Sometimes while Dipper was asleep, Bill would place his hands on the man's back, and gently feel his warmth through his hands, knowing he would miss this feeling. They had been through so much together.

He was currently wearing a white button down, and a new yellow sweater vest for Mabel. One of his hands held Dipper's as he flipped through an old book. He had pulled it out of the mindscape, and Dipper's shelf certainly helped.

What he was researching? Reincarnation of souls. His thumb gently traced over Dipper's as he read and flipped the pages, listening intently to his breath.

To be completely honest, Dipper aged well. He honestly looked younger than he was, aside from the grey in his hair, but the worst of the wrinkles on his face were the crows feet and under his eyes.

Dipper woke up a little and shifted, yawning and turning his head. "Whatcha reading...?" He mumbled sleepily, eyes adjusting to look at Bill. The man was close to him, holding one of his hands as he leafed through a book. He couldn't tell what was on the pages. He scooted closer to Bill, leaning into him slightly, and squeezed his hand.

Bill continued to rub his thumbs over Dipper's knuckles quietly before clearing his throat. He had no idea how to bring this up. "I'm.. Researching." He explained softly, glad to see Dipper awake as he abandoned his book to press a gentle kiss to Dipper's temple.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. Last time he heard that it was about demons and how to go about getting rid of them. "You're not getting attacked again, are you...?" He asked, frowning. "Your sigil is still strong, right?" He leaned into the kiss, and pushed up his glasses with his free hand. He shivered slightly at the prospect of Bill getting hurt again; they haven't been affected since he was in his twenties.

Bill shook his head. He turned the page and hummed out a a bit. "The sigil's still strong." He stated gently, softly smiling. "It won't break." He chuckled out a bit. "If it wasn't a scar, it'd be easier to break but uhm. No, I'm researching something else."

"I'm glad it's still okay. But," He frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow. "What are you researching then?" He asked softly. He shifted on the couch to look up at Bill, intently watching.

Bill glanced at Dipper and smiled softly. He exhaled slow and bit his lip, crossing his legs, causing the book to shift a bit awkwardly on his lap. He cleared his throat out of nerves before he glanced back and stared into Dipper's eyes. "Reincarnation."

Dipper blinked, once, twice. Reincarnation. He knew what that meant, of course. After death, a soul is reborn into a new body. New life. He sat back slowly, realizing just what Bill was doing. "Bill." He said slowly. He felt his fingers go to his ring, twisting it anxiously. He opened his mouth, before closing it. He couldn't let Bill do this. What would it mean for Dipper? "I wouldn't remember you." He said softly.

"But you would.." Bill trailed off, closing the book as his eyes flitted around the room. He sighed out a bit. "You would.." He chuckled lowly before glancing at Dipper. "Granted, it would be a little annoying. Odd dreams..." He swallowed. "I want to give us another chance. I want to give you a better life." He licked his lips and met Dipper's eyes again. His hand wet to run through his hair a bit nervously. "You deserved better- a-and..." Bill winced. He always hated when he stuttered. "Dipper, I don't think you understand that I wouldn't find someone else to love, I wouldn't." He coughed. "And I wouldn't keep repeating this over and over again- I just want-" he sighed out. "One more time. And maybe thats a bit selfish but-"

Bill spent a lot of time staring at that Photo of them sitting on the car.

Dipper shivered. "B-But..." The aspect of having a new life, to make up for what happened in this one, to be with Bill again...but he wouldn't be himself...but he wouldn't remember that. Or would he? His head hurt. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe evenly. "Bill, I don't...I don't think this is a good idea..." He whispered. "What if something happens...What if we don't work out in another life?" He asked, looking at Bill. He didn't dare ask the question that came to mind. _Was this life not good enough?_

Bill swallowed audibly and uncrossed his leg, feeling a bit fidgety. "According to this," he rapped a knuckle on the book. "You'll have vaguely the same personality." He explained softly, trying to convince him. "We would work out." He looked up at him and his gaze was stern but soft as he brought up his other hand to cup Dipper's cheek. "If you remembered me, how could we not..." He swallowed and his eyes flitted to the ring. "It's not legal yet.."

"And it might not be legal in thirty years, Bill-" He coughed, bringing his arm up to his mouth as he had a coughing fit. Squeezing his eyes shut, he slowly calmed down. He took a slow breath. "I-I, what about my life now? If I remember, I remember everything from this life. I remember growing old and dying, and all the bad things, wouldn't that be too much for someone who doesn't know they've had a past life?"

Bill opened his mouth to retort but as soon as Dipper started coughing, his heartbeat picked up and he shifted in his chair, gently placing a hand on his chest once he calmed down. He swallowed. "I..I don't think so. It would be hazy.." He breathed softly, trying to slow his pounding heart. He could feel it in his temples. "If I introduce it slowly..I think you'll be fine- and- and-" his hand struggled not to grip the fabric on Dipper's chest as he spoke, trying to ignore the raspyness of Dipper's breath.

Dipper looked up at Bill, a sad look in his eyes. "I-I..." He swallowed. "I'll think about it, okay?" He murmured. "I should...talk to Mabel about it..." The idea struck him that he wouldn't even have his twin in his next life. It chilled him to the bone and he felt sick. "I'll think about it." Cheating death a third time, could he handle that? Be young again, experience a happier childhood most likely. He could have a chance to grow up better.

His head was spinning.

Bill sat back in his chair again, holding his hands in his lap. He swallowed and began to grow a bit desperate. His head snapped back to Dipper. "I can reincarnate her too. I was planning on it already." He swallowed and coughed. He didn't quite know what to do. "I'll let you think about it. That's fair." He swallowed and stood up, setting the book back on the end table. "Do you need anything?"

Dipper swallowed and slowly pushed himself up so he was standing. He had gotten slightly shorter than he used to be, which was making it even worse. More room for teasing; though he knew Bill wouldn't. "You." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I need you. Just...." He sighed. "This is kinda a huge deal. You're- you're planning on bringing me back in another life..." He breathed. "Let's just do something today. I dunno, draw, cook, something. I just want to be with you right now." He swallowed.

Bill grinned softly, cupping Dipper's jaw again and pressing a kiss to his ever rosey nose. He swallowed and shuffled his feet a bit before he nodded. "I can do that." He replied with a quiet chuckle before his hands dropped. "What would you like to do? We could cook lunch and nap possibly." He suggested, shrugging and shoving his hands into his pockets.

✧✧

Dipper was not anywhere near sleeping. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing slowly. Even that motion hurt sometimes. He was close to death. Age sixty-four...Dipper rarely left bed. He would leave to go to the bathroom, sometimes to make a call, or to sit on the couch to draw. His sketchbook was old, used up. He had written countless short stories. Though he slept a lot, he was unable to find it. Bill was next to him and he wasn't sure whether or not the man was asleep, or just quiet. "B..." He hesitated. "Bill?" He finally breathed, partially hoping the blonde wouldn't hear him.

Bill stirred softly and rolled over to face Dipper to the best of his ability. They were in the dark, and his eye glowed softly when he opened it. Suddenly, at realizing he heard Dipper's voice, he jolted his eye open. "Dipper- what's wrong- are you alright?" His hand reached out hesitantly, his heart rate going miles an hour. Was it happening? He tried not to panic.

Dipper reached out and took Bill's hand. "I'm okay. I'm okay, I promise." He said quickly, biting his lip. "I'm sorry for waking you, I just..." He swallowed, coughing lightly. Hesitated. He glanced at the ceiling and turned back to Bill, looking him in the eye. "I just...wanted to say..." He closed his eyes. "That I'm willing to go through with the reincarnating. Thing. I suppose." He murmured. "I'm sorry it took me so long to decide."

Bill scooted a bit closer to Dipper and held his hand close to his chest. He held it tightly, listening to his words as he talked. He sighed out, in almost a relieved manner. He was so scared of losing Dipper. He had to help him walk sometimes. Every now and then, the cane wasn't enough. His old traumas and injuries coming back to haunt him, Bill was more worried than ever. "I... Are you sure...?" He asked softly, nervously tangling his legs in with Dipper's. "I don't want you to do this just for me.." He swallowed, the moonlight highlighting their faces.

Dipper shook his head. "It...can be a good experience for me." He said softly. "Have another chance, grow up without..." He trailed off, and coughed. "And I love you. I want to be with you for as long as possible, so...I guess this means more time with you." He smiled tiredly. "I don't want to lose you, Bill."

"If you're sure..." Bill breathed. He very gently brought an arm around Dipper's back and he sighed out, starting to tear up again. "Thank you. I hope it's a good one." He breathed lowly. His hand came up to thread through Dipper's hair. "I don't want to lose you either... It'll take me a while to find you b-but-"

"It's fine. Just try and find me around my twenties, yeah? That gives you some time." He smiled weakly, closing his eyes, breathed out shakily. He chest hurt. "Bill...Thank you for staying with me. For not getting bored and leaving." He said softly, tiredly. He leaned into the man, pressing into him. "Thank you for loving me."

Bill gently pushed his forehead into Dipper's temple, sniffing. "Thank you for forgiving me." He breathed softly. He sighed out and his hand left Dipper's hair to trace circles on his side. "I love you. You're the most intriguing human I've ever met."

"You're the strangest, most amazing demon I've ever known." Dipper laughed out, relaxing into Bill. He reached up and held his shirt, to ground himself. To be a part of this moment. He felt sleep start to take him. "I love you too..." He murmured, before slipping unconscious.

Bill stayed awake for quite a while after that. His hand rested on Dipper's chest, gently, as he continued to feel his beating heart. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the sleeping man's, listening to his breath, listening to his heart and the birds. He eventually was lulled to sleep by all of it, and he slept peacefully and solemnly.


	57. Epilogue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to cry harder, then here's this.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTeKpWp8Psw

Bill awoke a month later a heavy feeling in his chest. His heart ached, and he instantly glanced at the other man in his bed almost instinctively, searching his body. He saw the slow rise and fall of his chest, and swallowed.

It was slower than usual.

Too slow.

The demon exhaled as he adjusted himself, again placing his hand on Dipper's chest, careful not to wake him up as he made sure he could feel his breath. 

They had been sharing minds a lot more lately. Dipper's shoulders and legs were bugging him, and he often was too short of breath to move for long. Bill knew what was happening.

After a few more minutes of laying still with Dipper, he pulled himself out of the bed, gently placing the covers back down and smoothing Dipper's hair back to gently kiss his forehead. He pulled back reluctantly as he walked to the book case, pulling out his books. He opened his pocket watch on the table noticing that it was about seven in the morning. He closed it with a soft click, and pulled the chair away from the desk, swallowing out as he sat down and started to flip through his books, reviewing what he needed and what he had to do.

...

Dipper woke up slowly to sun in his eyes. His heart felt heavy in his chest, yet was beating fast. He coughed and opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling as he frowned. Swallowing, he exhaled slowly, and heard the slight wheezing in it. "Bill...?" He rasped, attempting to push himself up into a sitting position. Immediately, he slumped back down, coughing again, his lungs not finding enough oxygen. He winced.

Bill swallowed and pushed off from his chair, trotting fast to Dipper and sitting on the edge of the bed. He stared down to him. "I'm right here." He cooed softly, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He swallowed and bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should tell Dipper he could feel it.

Dipper smiled tiredly, letting his eyes slide closed. "Morning..." He whispered, setting a trembling hand onto Bill's, before letting it fall off as he coughed softly. "God, my coughing is getting worse by the day."He laughed, but that too turned into a wheeze, and he took a deep breath. He knew he sounded and looked weak. He couldn't even sit up.

"Morning, love." Bill purred sweetly to the man. "Do you need me to help you sit up?" Bill asked softly, his hand moving to gently cup Dipper's neck, his thumb tracing over his jaw. He licked his lips. He could practically feel Dipper's struggle through their emotional connection, and it made him all the more sympathetic. Dipper didn't seem scared though.. Which certainly helped. He leaned down to kiss the bridge of Dipper's nose.

Dipper laughed softly, shaking his head. "Nah...today feels like a day to just lay down." He said softly, scrunching his nose at the kiss on his nose. He took a deep breath, wheezy. "I think...." He swallowed. "Bill, is there any way we can get Mabel to visit?" He asked, his voice faint.

"I'll go call her." Bill replied a bit softly. He gently patted Dipper's chest a he stood up, extremely hesitant to leave the man alone. He trotted down the stairs and grabbed the phone, dialing Mabel's number almost as fast as he could. It rang and took a painfully long amount of time. Bill had been keeping Mabel updated on Dipper's situation and when she picked up the phone he bit his lip, unable to answer for a minute. "Mabel, you need to get down here as soon as possible." He made a statement by using her real name. He began to choke up a bit. "I think he's- his- heart." He shook his head and bit at his knuckle

Mabel heard her phone ring and picked it up. There was hesitation before she heard a voice. Immediately, when she heard her name, her heart leapt to her throat. "Bill, calm down. I'll be over soon." She murmured, and hung up. Looking to the counter the phone sat on, she saw a framed picture of her and Dipper when they were young. "Dip..." She breathed.

Bill hung up the phone and trotted back up the stairs and into Dipper's room. He swallowed and walked to his side again, before he climbed over the man and slid into the sheets again. "C'mere." He said softly, reaching out his hand for him. "Careful.."

Dipped took Bill's hand and moved to him, wincing in slight pain as the simple movement took the breath out of him. "Bill, nothing feels right..." He whispered. "Am...is today...." He swallowed, not wanting to continue his question. Not sure if he wanted an answer. Instead, he just looked up at Bill, sighing softly. "I love you."

Bill responded by leaning down to press a quiet, gentle but fast kiss to Dipper's lips. He pulled away so Dipper could breathe again and Bill began to trace up and down Dipper's back, behind his shoulder blades.

After a moment he became too concerned with Dipper's chest not being open, so he gently released their hands, sitting up. He swallowed back a noise. He wouldn't cry until after. He sat up, gently reaching to lift Dipper's head, so he didn't have to himself. "No complaining, today." Bill chuckled out, sliding his legs under Dipper's head so Bill's back was facing the wall. He gently set the man's head on his thigh, and began to run his finger's through Dipper's hair.

"Right, complaining." Dipper laughed, coughing a little. "Won't do. I promise..." He sighed softly, relaxing into Bill's touches. Closing his eyes he hummed softly.

Around ten minutes later, he heard a faint door knocking. "Oh wow, Mabel hurried." He commented, opening one eye. "You'd think she'd be afraid I was dying." He chuckled weakly.

Mabel walked through the front door and glanced around the seemingly empty house a bit nervously. "Dipper? Bill?" She called out, looking around. Her hands went to her hair, nervously tugging at a part of it as she made her way up the stairs slowly. Though she was in better health than Dipper, she was the same age as him, and she still had troubles moving fast. But her bright spirit and healthy living made it easier. She made it to the top of the stairs and knocked on their bedroom door. "Come in," Dipper called out softly. She took a deep breath, and opened the door, stepping in. "Hi..." She waved nervously.

Bill smiled at Mabel when she walked in, though it ended up looking forced. He sniffed and reached a hand to scratch at his own cheek before it fell back to Dipper, pushing hair away from his forehead as his thumb started to trace the man's birthmark. Bill looked back up at Mabel and nodded in the direction of the desk chair.

Mabel nodded slightly and moved, sitting in the desk chair. She folded her hands in her lap and smiled, though it wasn't her signature smile, bringing happiness into the room. It was small and bittersweet."Dip, you're so quiet. What's a matter?" Dipper laughed a little, glancing at her.

"Bill told me 'no complaining'. What else am I supposed to talk about?" He joked, and that made Mabel smile, laughing, dropping her gaze to her hands as she giggled.

"For once, stop being a stick in the mud, you goofball." She said softly, a smile still on her face.

Dipper smiled back. "I don't think it's possible, Mabes. I'm predestined to be complaining and be a stick in the mud." He grinned and coughed, making Mabel startle a little in her seat, but she forced herself to relax. Dipper continued, looking up at Bill. "Bill, if it isn't too much...can me and Mabel have a bit to talk?" He murmured, biting his lip.

"Of course, kid." Bill replied softly. He gently lifted Dipper's head and slid his legs out from under him, crawling on the bed to a spot where he could get off the mattress without stepping over Dipper. He started to walk out and nodded at Mabel as he quietly closed the door, walking into the kitchen and deciding to make some tea he had bought a few weeks ago, mostly for something to do, half to welcome Mabel.

Dipper waited for Bill to leave the room, and then motioned for Mabel to come over. Immediately she stood and moved, crawling into the bed and pulling him close. They wound their arms around each other tightly and stayed like that, pressing their foreheads together. For a long moment, they stayed like that, quiet and content and close to each other.

Dipper was the first to speak. "Do you remember, back in tenth grade, when you found me broken and bloodied under that oak tree behind the school?" He asked softly. Mabel nodded, just barely. Some rotten kids, Tad Strange and his friends. Beaten him for whatever reason they could find. And there were many. Dipper was weak and easy pickings, and he was a mish mash of minorities.

Once she helped Dipper back to his feet, cleaned him up, she took him out of the school, straight home and the two stayed pressed to each other long after that. They slept in the same bed, close to each other.

Dipper spoke again, shaking her from the memory. "You're the best twin I could've ever asked for, Mabel."

Mabel's lips trembled as she tried not to cry. "Stop acting like you're gonna die, d-dummy." She whispered. She didn't want to think about it. He and her have been together all their lives. On the day in the hospital, after Dipper attempted suicide, she joked about how they were born together, they would die together. That's when she started to cry.

Dipper opened his eyes slowly and pushed his forehead into hers more, squeezing her slightly. His breathing was faint and fast, but he ignored his own problems. "You are truly...." He took a deep breath, "The best person I've ever known. I'm so happy I got you as my sibling." Mabel started shaking in his arms, sobbing quietly. "You're kind, and smart, and beautiful..."

Mabel laughed out, gently pushing at him, barely. "We have the same features you butt. You just called yourself good looking."

Dipper smiled faintly and she heard him snap. "You got me there, Lady Mabelton."

She sniffed and lifted her sleeve, wiping her eyes and nose as she smiled. "I sure did, Sir Dippingsauce."

They smiled at each other, and her breath caught in her throat. "I don't wanna lose you. I've come close twice, Dipper, I ca-can't...lose my twin...my b-brother..." She whispered.

Dipper leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her hairline. "We'll be okay. I promise. I think..." He paused, coughing softly, "I think it'll all work out."

She shook her head. "I don't know how you can say that." Dipper smiled softly. "Ask Bill about it."

Mabel blinked at him, tears in her eyes, curious, but Dipper continued. "Speaking of...I have something, over there." He pointed to his desk and her eyes followed, seeing a small box, long and flat. "Can you- give that to him? Later?" He asked, swallowing.

She nodded slowly. "What's in it?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Momentos for him. Drawings, notes..." He laughed. "Poems..."

Mabel couldn't help but smile a little. "A true romantic at heart." Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes, before closing them and hugging Mabel close again. She sighed out and hugged him back, and they fell back into a peaceful silence. After a long time, neither Dipper nor Mabel knew just how long, Dipper spoke up quietly. "I love you, Mabel."

... "I love you too, Dipper."

 

\--

After Bill had left the tea in the kettle on the gas stove, he sat on the porch outside. He listened intently to the birds, and the wind. It was extremely hot outside. Fourth of July. The fireworks and the laughter and the cold treats. Dipper loved them all. Bill wondered if he knew what day it was, and he took a hand to his face, which was growing a bit scruffy from not shaving in a long while. He'd been too preoccupied. He uncrossed his ankles and stood up. He began to walk across the woods, through the trees. He placed his hand on them, and he walked past the river that they skipped rocks on, the burnt forestation that had since grown over into something beautiful, full of green and flowers and pine trees.

Pine Tree.

He pursed his lips, began to tear up.

Not yet- not yet.

He inhaled shakily before he shook his head and chuckled. Don't get lost in your thoughts.

He walked back, his thumb spinning the ring on his finger. He walked inside without hardly any noise, kicked off his shoes, and started upstairs.

Bill knocked quietly on the door, before opening the handle. "Can I come in?"

Mabel jolted and sat up, wiping away some more tears, and hopped off the bed to walk to the door. Opening it, she smiled and let him walk in. "Yup. We were just finished." She said, her voice cheerful again.

Dipper turned onto his back, taking deep breaths. Then he smiled and looked over at Bill. "Hey." He said, waving his hand a little. He shifted and coughed, closing a fist and holding it over his mouth as he coughed more, his shoulders shaking.

Bill smiled softly at Mabel, and gently reached to hold at her upper arm and squeezing it. She had been dying her hair. She still looked fairly young. Hm. As soon as Dipper started coughing, Bill struggled not to sprint to his side. Instead he let his stomach turn and his heart ache as he took Mabel's place in the chair, reaching out to grasp Dipper's free hand. He looked back at Mabel. "There's peach and lemon tea downstairs if you want any." He said to her, raising his eyebrows and licking his lips. He grabbed his pocket watch with the other hand and opened it. _9:00._

Mabel nodded graciously and smiled, standing up. "I'll be back in a bit!" She turned on her heel and left. Dipper noticed Bill looking at the pocket watch and smiled a little, admiring the creation. He still was surprised it was able to become reality, with every small detail and everything. "What's got you checking the time so often?" He asked, an easy smile on his lips. He squeezed Bill's hand lightly.

"Curiosity." Bill replied. It wasn't a lie. He was in fact curious about the time. He gently leaned down to press his lips to Dipper's knuckles. He lingered for a long while before pulling back. "How are you feeling?" He used his other hand to take a piece of lint out of Dipper's bangs, dropping it on the floor.

Dipper watched with faint disgust as Bill pulled lint from his bangs before he merely just lifted a hand and swatted at Bill, then ran the hand through his messy hair, sighing. "Tired. I feel like I could fall asleep at any moment..." He said softly. He squeezed Bill's other hand, closing his eyes. "It's odd, right? I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday and I'm not even hungry..." He breathed. He gazed over Bill, waistcoat and all. "You don't have to still dress like that you know.." He breathed with a smile. 

"I like these clothes." Bill replied with a quiet chuckle, looking himself over before shrugging. "Would you like to try and eat?" He asked softly, leaning down his forehead on Dipper's temple. He desperately wanted to hold the man. Have his back pressed against his chest, the headboard against Bill's back. He planned on suggesting it in a moment. He began to softly hum an old tune. A familiar one.

Dipper listened to Bill quietly, refraining from answering in case of disrupting him. But after a few moments, he swore he recognized the tune, and listened more intently, trying to wrack his brain to remember. While he tried to think about it, Bill continued, and Dipper reached up, cupping his jaw.

Bill leaned into Dipper's touch, and continued to hum softly, every now and then a word slipping through. He gently reached his hand to cup over Dipper's, and he struggled to keep his singing steady. He trailed off, and stared into Dipper's chestnut eyes. He shook his head and gently used a finger to tip Dipper's chin up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Dipper had the song on the tip of his tongue, could almost place it, but then it was wiped as Bill's lips met his, and he closed his eyes, letting the kiss take over his mind for a moment.

 

Then he heard a knock on the door and he parted from Bill, looking over to see Mabel was walking in. "The tea's really good, Bill, thank you..."She looked up from her cup and blinked. "Was I interrupting something?" She asked, biting her lip.

Dipper shook his head, smiling and pulling away from Bill. "No, you're alright." He said, glancing at the blonde next to him.

Bill shook his head invitingly, and he nodded. "I'm glad you like it. I think it's pretty tasty myself." He sighed softly "Do you want to sit on the bed? I can get another chair or.." He watched Mabel a bit warily. She was very quiet today, and it made Bill a little uneasy. He glanced back down at Dipper. The man looked tired. He didn't bother asking if he needed to eat again. He wouldn't need the energy tomorrow. The thought made his heart lurch, and he looked at Mabel so Dipper wouldn't see him tear up.

Mabel shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm..." She saw Bill look up at him with tears in his eyes and felt her stomach flip. "Okay..." She never saw Bill cry before. Heard him get close to it on the phone, but never in person. She swallowed. "Thank you though, Bill." She forced a big smile onto her face. "Dipper, how about I make us lunch?"

Dipper smiled at her. "Sounds great, Mabes." She nodded and stood. Though Dipper wanted her to stay, he knew she didn't want to cry again, so he let her go. "What was that song you were singing?" He asked Bill, turning his gaze to the man. "I recognize it but I can't quite put my finger on it..."

Bill glanced back down at Dipper, banishing his wet eyes. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I'll tell you later, my dear.." He breathed softly. He kissed the man's head once more. They were still holding hands. Bill didn't ever want to let go. "I'll sing it for you." He added sweetly. He listened to Mabel open cupbards downstairs. He felt as if the sound was aggressive.

Dipper smiled and hummed, closing his eyes and yawning. "I'm gonna..." He murmured. "Take a nap...wake me up for lunch, okay?" He whispered. A part of him didn't want to fall asleep but he knew he would wake up again, so he was okay with it. "You can help Mabel..." He heard her moving around and knew she was hurting. He wanted Bill to be with her.

"Alright..I'll keep in tune." Bill hummed in reply, kissing Dipper's knuckles again. "Sleep well." He stood grabbed one of his vests and gently placed it on Dipper's side, just in case he needed something to hold onto. He pulled away and gently closed the door, walking downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Mabel and his heart ached a bit. "He's napping." He swallowed. "Don't worry- I can feel him." He pointed to the ceiling.

Mabel was gripping her apron tightly in her fists when Bill walked in, and she stood stiffly, trembling slightly. "O-Okay." She breathed, blinking back some tears. She turned back to what she was doing and lifted a pot, but her hand was shaking so much that she nearly dropped it, and she set it down quickly, a choked sob escaping her lips. She pivoted on her heel and moved to Bill, wrapping her arms around the man tightly as she began to cry, her body wracked by held in sobs. "I do-don't wa-want him to d-die, Bill-" She cried out into his shoulder. "He's my b-brother, my _twin_ \- I ca-can't be alone, I can't-"

Bill took her into his arms gladly, finding himself starting to tremble as well. He cleared his throat and held her tight against his chest, his hands gripping the fabric on her back as she sobbed. He leaned his head over into hers as she sobbed out. "I don't want him to die either." He swallowed and began to pet the woman's hair. He was shaking furiously, holding tears back. He knew he wouldn't last long. As if on cue, he began to cry out as well, and they both sobbed, practically swaying on their feet as they held each other for the man they loved. "I-I don't even know what death is." Bill laughed out shakily after a few moments. "But- M-Mabel," he pulled her away and held her at arms length, his thumb coming to wipe tears from her rosey cheeks. "I need to tell you something." His hand fell back to her shoulder. "Or more- ask you something.." He breathed shakily, shaking his head. He licked his lips, trying to steady his voice and his breathing. He used Dipper's calm presence to calm him down.

Mabel's lip quivered as she looked up at Bill, her knees weak as she hugged herself, trying to get herself together. "Di-Dipper said to ask you about something t-too. He said everything would be okay in th-the end..." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again. She squeezed them shut. "What do you wanna a-ask, silly?" She breathed, trying to stay positive, trying to piece herself back together...He was still here, alive, with them. He would be okay.

"I'm reincarnating him." Bill said softly, hardly above a whisper. He cleared the sobs out of his throat and swallowed, chewing on his lip. "I offered to do the same to your soul, when the time comes.." He breathed softly. "You'd both be in the same family again." He explained quietly, his hands coming up to comfortingly hold Mabel's cheeks. His back was rolled forward a bit so he could meet her plainly I'm the eyes.

Mabel blinked quickly, reaching up to rub her nose and eyes, sniffling. "Reincarnating...?" She mumbled. She heard of it, but didn't think it was ever possible. Could Dipper and her really be siblings again? Live another life? She swallowed harshly. "Y-You can do that? Really?" She asked, hope filling her eyes.

"I can." Bill nodded slow. "I'm powerful enough." He added softly, his hands dropping to his own sides before he reached up his fingers to run through his hair. It stuck due to the dampness, pieces falling in his eyes. "It'll be okay." He tried to say confidently, though his voice cracked. He began to chuckle sadly. "It's funny, he's the least scared out of all of us.." He sighed out. "It would be much harder if he was though..." He smiled and scoffed before turning his gaze back to Mabel. "Let's finish this up. Wanna turn on the radio?" He picked up the pot she was trying to lift earlier.

Mabel nodded slowly, looking at the pot, and then the radio, before slowly moving. Living a new life... "Yeah, I'll do it. If it means I can see you and Dipper again," She smiled weakly. "That's all the reasoning I need." She turned on the radio and gently bumped hips with Bill, starting up on lunch again. The weight on her shoulders was lifted tremendously

"Alrighty! I'll plan on it!" Bill grinned softly and yelped a bit when his balance was knocked off. He chuckled a bit and rubbed at his eye before washing his hands as he started to help Mabel, quietly humming along to the radio. He tried to push all the thoughts out of his head for now. It'd be okay."

Around an hour and a half later, Dipper woke up slowly, and put a hand over his face, sighing out. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. 11:46. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was okay. Laying still, he let his mind wander, but soon heard a knock at his door. "Bro-bro, Bill said you were awake?"

Dipper blinked. "Oh, yeah. Hi." He waved a little, coughing.

Bill was finishing up the soup they had made, and adding the last touches of salt and pepper before he poured some of it into bowls. He grabbed spoons and placed them in the little glass bowls before picking up two, relishing in the burning heat and staring down at the third. He flicked his head up and it began to float next to him, shrouded in blue light. Hm. Sometimes being a demon was convenient.

Mabel walked in and sat on the bed with Dipper, gently helping him to sit up. The man cringed slightly but let her, and sat against the headboard, taking deep breaths. Then he watched Bill walk in with the bowls, and laughed a little at the floating one. "Impressive." He commented, rolling his eyes.

Bill chuckled back at him. "I didn't want to make two trips." He stated before handing one to Mabel. He gently held out another to Dipper, setting it on his lap and waiting for him to grasp the bowl before he let go. After he did, he gently grasped the floating one and held it in one hand as he sat down on the chair next to them. He looked at the two twins and smiled softly. He coudln't have asked for better friends or family.

Mabel smiled. "Thanks, Bill." She said graciously. Dipper smiled and held the warm bowl, just appreciating the feeling of it in his hands. Quietly, he picked up his spoon, and brought some soup to his lips, sipping it. Though the taste was nice, he wasn't hungry. Mabel continued to speak, telling about a dress she had to make for a girl, and how excited she was about the colors and such. Though Mabel was old, she never retired and never married either. She was too attached to her work, and though she was boy crazy in highschool, in the end she decided she was a free spirit. 

Bill folded his legs, ankles tucked under his thighs on the chair as he gently ate the food. He was actually starving, having not eaten breakfast. He tried not to eat too annoyingly fast, but he was hungry, and Bill and Mabel made an amazing cooking duo. He listened intently to her story, as she trailed into stupid questions the customer's asked sometimes. Bill snorted and stared up at the ceiling, looking at the tip of the room, out the slanted walls came together. He lifted his head back down and continued to eat, every now and then his eyes would flit to Dipper. He looked exhausted, but content.

After a long time of talking and sharing stories, the soup was long gone and dusk was starting to fall. Mabel was leaning into Dipper at this point, the two tightly holding hands. Dipper was starting to get less responsive, and Mabel was clinging tighter and tighter to the man, burying her nose in his shoulder. She stopped speaking at one point, leaving the conversation to drop as the twins leaned into each other.

The dishes rested quietly stacked on the end table, and Bill scooted his chair closer so he could gently place his hand on Dipper's shin. One of his elbows resting on his own knee, holding his cheek in his hand as he watched the two twins. He wanted to hold and touch Dipper, but he knew that he could tonight, and so he sat, rubbing the bone gently over the blanket. He stared at the ground, glancing back at the clock. It was about four now. He was impressed with how long they had been talking together, chatting, sharing stories. Bill's expression was soft, and he teared up several times before pushing it back down.

The three sat quietly and Dipper kept falling unconscious, but woke up a few times, trying to focus on the feeling of Mabel close to him and Bill's hand on his knee. He cleared his throat softly and opened his eyes. "You two..." He laughed, coughing. "Doting on me..." He smiled. "And I thought my twenties were the last years when you two were there for me every step." He turned and pressed a kiss to Mabel's head, and then smiled at Bill. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

Bill chuckled softly, reaching up a hand to wipe water from his eyes. "What are we gonna do with _you_?" He teased quietly. "Cheating death two- three times soon." He smiled softly and gave his leg a gentle squeeze. Dipper- always worrying about other people's needs.

"Pfft." Dipper grinned, taking deep breaths. "I'm sure Death is angry with me." He replied with a cough. He leaned back against the bed, and heard Mabel sniffing. He turned his head. "Hey, you." She looked up at him, swallowing. Her eyes were watery. "Don't you worry, okay? We'll be back together before you know it." She nodded slightly, shaking. "Okay Dip." She whispered. Dipper turned back to Bill and sighed out. "And you...I wish you luck. It's gonna be interesting. But just look out for a paranoid mess and a bright spirit and you'll find us pretty easily." He grinned again, shaking his head. The concept of the plan, reincarnating, it made him feel uneasy, but he was happy he was doing it.

Bill nodded. "You're not dead yet, kid." He replied with a soft smile, gently nudging his leg. He swallowed . "Can I-we get you anything? Water?" He asked a bit, wanting an excuse to dote on him.

Dipper snorted, coughing, wheezing. "Get me a fiancé who isn't a complete pansy." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Bill laughed out, smiling down at him. "Don't be rude." 

"You've watched death for centuries and yet you fall apart over mine?" Dipper smiled and tilted his head. "I'll be back, love." He said with a firm nod. "There's no reason to worry." Mabel's hand gripped his own tighter, and he squeezed hers back. "We're all going to be okay." He said. His voice was shaky and wavering but held its confidence.

Bill teased, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He listened to him intently, as Dipper's tone got quiet again. "I know, I know.." He breathed softly, remembering how the phrase made Dipper panic, fourty years ago. It set into him that it had been that long with Dipper, and the thought made him smile softly. "We'll all be okay." He repeated Dipper's words, and reached his free hand to place on Mabel's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'll make sure of it."

The three stayed close together as night came, and Mabel went downstairs finally to make dinner. Dipper and Bill sat alone in the bedroom as Dipper laid back down, trying to stay awake. He didn't want to fall asleep again. "Bill- how come it's me?" He asked softly. "I can't imagine I'm the most intriguing human in the world, considering all the incredible people that have made history. I'm just a writer." He laughed. "And not even a really good one at that." He closed his eyes, holding Bill's hand in his. "It feels unlikely that I would ever...change you..."

Bill reached down to brush Dipper's hair out of his eyes, starting to trace his birthmark absentmindedly again. "If we start at the beginning, you were just another kid to terrorize.." He breathed softly. "What made you so intriguing, was that you were the first human who's thoughts i couldn't get into, who's mind was locked off to me. It made you interesting. Demon's in their prime are all about curiosity." He replied softly, closing his eyes for a moment. "And then you got me drunk." He laughed out and reached his free hand to turn on the little lamp that was sitting on the desk. "Who knows why anyone falls in love?" He responded softly, bringing his hand back to Dipper's head.

Dipper laughed, reaching up and taking Bills hand, and kissed it lightly. "Well thank god I decided to get you drunk." He said with a smile. "Honestly, the odds of us falling for each other were so slim and yet..." He felt heat in his cheeks, felt like he was back in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. "Here we are." He held Bill's hand between his, over his chest, and felt tired. "I don't know if I can eat dinner..." He whispered, looking up at Bill.

"That's alright..." Bill replied softly. leaning down to press his forehead to Dipper's. "I don't know if I can either." He added with a soft chuckle. He knew Mabel was just cooking for something to do again, though Bill was hungry, he didn't really have an appetite. He licked lips and exhaled slowly.

Dipper nodded slowly, and closed his eyes. His breathing was shallow, and he could feel his heart beat fast. He heard a knock on the door and heard Mabel walk in, but didn't have the energy to open his eyes.

"Bro...?"

Dipper smiled weakly. "Hey." She walked over to the bed and glanced at Bill. "Mabel I don't think...I can eat dinner tonight..." He murmured. "I'm gonna go to bed soon."

She swallowed, tears brimming in her eyes. "Th-That's okay. Tonight my lasagna isn't my best batch a-anyway." She said softly. Leaning down, she embraced Dipper in a hug, and he pushed himself to wrap his arms around her tightly, hugging her back. "I love you." She whispered softly, so that only Dipper could hear.

"I love you too." She pulled away, swallowing hard, looked away. "I-I'll...I'll see you later, Dipper." She mumbled. She looked at Bill, then turned on her heel and left.

Bill watched the exchange, well knowing what was going on in their heads. He cleared his throat and gently climbed over Dipper. "I'm going to prop you up against me, is that alright?" He asked gently as he gently slid his hands under Dipper's shoulderblades.

Dipper nodded slightly, coughing as he shifted into Bill. "Finally gonna tell me the song?" He whispered, smiling faintly. He swore he felt a few warm tears roll down the sides of his face, but he didn't move to wipe them away. "Or else, it's rude to keep me hanging. Turns out I'm dying today." He smiled weakly.

"I know, I know, I'm singing it for you." Bill chuckled out as he gently lifted Dipper. He slid his legs next to his arms, and leaned down against the headboard, adjusting a bit as he lowered Dipper's back onto his chest, Dipper's head resting against Bill's shoulder. Bill gently reached down to take the boy's hand's in his. "I'm going to meet with you when you sleep..." He said softly, kissing his temple. He held their hands on Dipper's abdomen. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable.." He breathed softly, taking a breath before he started to sing. "Come sweetheart mine, Don't sit and pine, tell me of the cares that, make you feel so blue, What have I done?" It was very hushed, and he sniffed gently as his eyes began to water," Answer me hun' Have I ever said an unkind word to you? My love is true, And just for you, I'd do almost anything at any time..." He licked his lips and started to continue.

Dear when you sigh, or when you cry, Something seems to grip this very heart of mine."

"Come to me my melancholy baby, Cuddle up and don't be blue; All your fears are foolish fancy, maybe, you know dear, that I'm in love with you, Every cloud must have a silver lining, Wait until the sun shines through, Smile my honey deeaaaar, While I kiss away each teaaar... "Or else I shall be melancholy too."

"B-Birds in the treees, Whispering breeze, Should not fail to lull you into peaceful dreams..." He swallowed tightly, as he was struggling to keep his voice clear.

Dipper listened to Bill quietly, smiling. His voice was much better than Dipper's, soft and sweet. He instantly recognized the song. When they were sitting on top of the car during their roadtrip, and Bill pointed out the big dipper to him...

Dipper felt himself start to fall asleep and hummed along to the tune as Bill continued, his words starting to blur together as sleep swept him up, slowly, steadily. "Be...autif..ul..." He whispered softly, letting the soothing sense of sleep wash over him, taking him under.

He woke up in the mindscape, and noticed it was slowly starting to degrade as his body began to shut down. He waited for Bill to join him before standing up from his position on the forest floor.

As soon as he felt Dipper's chest rising and falling in a consistent pattern, he slipped into the mindscape with him. He appeared the next time Dipper blinked, and when he saw the man, his eyes began to spill liquid. He was young. The sight was of a Dipper in his mid twenties. And he instantly jogged up to him and wrapped the transparent form in a tight hug. His hands drifted to Dipper's neck, and he held him tightly, hands drifting up into his hair. He pulled back and looked him over. The mindscape was crumbling slightly. Parts of the forest were only black, catastrophic voids, and Bill swallowed, puling back and looking him over. He shook his head.

Dipper smiled softly, looking up at Bill. "So, this is it." He said softly, his hands gripping the blonde's shirt in his hands tightly. He noticed that he wasn't opaque, was translucent. He swallowed and pushed that fact away, looking into Bill's eyes. "My mindscape has been like this for a little." He commented. "Falling apart. I think we have a little time until..." He trailed off, laughing softly. "Feels nice to be able to move without pain." He whispered, leaning into Bill. The man was crying and he realized that he was too, tears sliding down his cheeks and dripping onto his button up. "I don't want to forget you. I won't."

"I know you won't. You won't. You'll forget but you'll remember." Bill gasped out, his eye tipping sadly and he sniffed with a broken laugh, shaking his head. "I know. I know." He exhaled softly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Dipper's. He pulled back and both their eyes were wet. "I'll look after Mabel, I promise."

"Thank you." Dipper swallowed. "Thank you..." He hiccuped softly, leaning up and kissing Bill's jaw, then cheek, nose, temple. He laughed softly, shaking his head. "All these kisses I was afraid to give you." He explained, his voice quiet. He smiled crookedly, closing his eyes. "I love you, Bill. I love you." He kissed his shoulder, once, twice. "I love you."

"I love you so much Dipper, more than I love anything in the world, more than I loved pain." Bill laughed out weakly and leaned into his touches before lowering his head to do the same to Dipper, kissing him everywhere. In the back of his head, Bill was reviewing the Latin to reincarnate Dipper. He was remembering the motions. His hands gently gripped into the fabric of the simple black suit Dipper was sporting, and his hand reached up to cup his face as his image began to flicker out. "Be brave, whatever happens in your new life, push trough it." He swallowed, a choked noise escaping his throat. "She'll be with you eventually, and this life will be better, I'm sure of it." He gently ran his hands through Dipper's hair. "I love you, I love you so much and I'll find you." He closed his eye and sighed out. "I pray to god you don't get a girlfriend before I can find you." he joked out, his thumbs brushing over the man's temples.

Dipper laughed, despite everything. "I doubt it." He smiled, and felt himself fade more, flickering. He realized the Mindscape was unraveling, and they were in the center of the destruction. He swallowed, focused on Bill's face, and reached up, cupping it in his hands. "Te amo, pulchra puella." He said softly, leaning up on his tip toes into him. He looked him in the eye, feeling his heart beat faster, faster. "Somnium meum pulcher daemonium..." He smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Bill's lips, lingering.

Bill choked up a bit more at him speaking his language. The tears in his eyes welled up even more and he sniffed, kissing him again before pulling back. "Quoque te amo , te amo deum , somno , meae deliciae, te amo ."

He gasped out with a shaky laugh. He began to gather Dipper's soul before it could completely fade. He began to mutter more latin under his breath as his eyes trained toward the ground. He leaned his forehead onto Dippers as he quietly, quickly spoke out. "Hoc praeterito animae cura renasci emundatum delictis , hoc dilexit anima et haec anima in vita colenda , esto vir fortis et pugnemus meminisse . Benedixi ei , et dilectus meus sufficiat ei." When he pulled back, the mindscape was almost gone.

Dipper smiled a huge smile, tears running down his cheeks as he accepted what what happening to him, and he felt his hands slip through Bill's body. They fell to his sides, and he sniffed. "I won't forget you." He called out, not sure if his voice was loud enough over the roar of destruction around them. Then, he flickered out.

Bill could see his hands on Dipper's neck. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

"See you in the next life, my love..." He murmured.

\--

Once Dipper flickered out, he held a bright thing in his palms, and he was booted out of Dipper's mind. He slipped back into his own in less than a second, and held Dipper's soul in his palms before he blinked, and a portal opened, showing stars out. Bill gently placed the soul in the portal, before he leaned back and stared at it for a few more moments. He swallowed, snapped his fingers and it closed. 

On July fifth, 1990, at 4:34 AM, a baby boy was born. His name was Abel Willows.

\--

When Bill awoke, he started sobbing. He shifted, so he was holding Dipper's sides, the man's lower back pressed to his thighs as his head lowered onto his chest. He sat there, crying for a long while, holding him tightly. Thoughts ran through his head and he hiccuped and he cried and he was fairly sure he had never cried harder in his life. He swallowed tightly and gasped out and his throat felt tight and he hiccuped and held him as his body started to grow a bit colder. That's when he new he couldn't sit here any longer, and he was aware of Mabel's presence. He knew she wasn't downstairs though, and he walked down the hall way, knocked on her old room, and opened the door with shaky legs. His bit his lip and stared at the ground before he opened the door and stared up at her.

Mabel was shaken awake when she heard a knock on the door, and sat up with a jolt. She saw Bill in the near dark, tear stains on his face, his entire body trembling. That's when she started crying. "D-Dipper-" She choked out, tears welling in her eyes and spilling over, hot on her cheeks as she sobbed loudly, crying out. "N-No..." She wailed, her fists balling up in the sheets. Her brother was dead. He was gone. Her second half was gone.

Bill gently walked to the side of her bed. "Mabel- Mabel.... Come here." He sat down on the bed and opened up his arms to her. He gently leaned down to wrap her sobbing form in a hug, pulling her up with him so he could better comfort her, wrapping his arms around the poor girl's form. "Shh..." he breathed softly, his eyes still pooling out tears as he tried to comfort her. He hiccuped a bit. "He was content." He breathed softly.

Mabel wrapped her arms around Bill tightly, crying out into his shirt as she fell apart. She couldn't keep herself happy, couldn't stay positive. Not right now. Dipper was gone. "B-Bi-Bill- He- He's _g-gone_ -" She choked out, her entire body shaking. She hadn't felt this much grief since grunkle Stan had died. The thought made her cry harder. "O-Oh God- He's i-in there-" Dipper was still in his room. Lying on the bed. Dead. "N-No- No-" She sobbed.

"He's... Not gone.." Bill replied softly, bringing his hand up to the back of her head as he began to thread it through her hair. "I saved his soul, remember?" He said softly, closing his eyes. "I know- I know it hurts-" He choked up. "I feel it too." He took a deep breath. "But you'll meet him again." His hand started to rub up and down her back. He was still crying. "He wasn't afraid, and- because the vessel is empty doesn't mean he doesn't exist.." He hoped that was a comforting and not morbid way of putting it.

Mabel whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, just focusing on Bill's voice as she tried to calm down. Her breathing was ragged and was coming out in small gasps, and she held Bill tightly to her. _It's okay it's okay you'll be with him again everything will be okay._  She told herself. She would be with him again. They wouldn't be twins, but she'd have him as a brother. The thought of Dipper being an older brother to her made her laugh, and she cried out more. "I gu-guess I'm the older si-sibling in this life, h-huh?" She joked weakly, trying hard to smile. "Didn't e-ever think it was po-possible."

"You were born first weren't you?" Bill laughed out, leaning back. He held her shoulders. "Chances are, he's being born right now." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled out, wiping a tear from her cheek. "You'll be alright." He breathed gently. "He's out there somewhere."

Mabel nodded numbly, closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. "Bi-Bill, I'm scared." She whispered. "I don't u-understand how Dip was s-so calm- I'm scared to d-die- and even though I-I know I'm going to co-come back it's- i-it's-" She broke off, her voice cracking. "I hope he-he's okay." She whispered. "G-God- I'm nervous and sc-scared and I'm going to m-miss him."

"He already almost died twice...He wasn't scared because he accepted the fact that he was going to die a long time ago..." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear with an index finger. "I know you're scared. but it'll be okay..." He breathed deep, adjusting himself on the bed as he gently patted her shoulder. He considered what to do next. He figured he'd just bury Dipper himself. Find somewhere pretty... He licked his lips. "Would you like me to stay here with you?" He hoped she would say yes.

Mabel nodded, almost a little too quickly as she pulled him close. She couldn't think about Dipper in the room next to them. Not yet. She needed to calm down. "Pl-Please?" She whispered, looking up at him, her bottom lip trembling. "Please Bill..." She couldn't stand the thought of being alone. She couldn't think about being alone. She needed her best friend with her.

Bill nodded slow and hugged her tightly again. He sniffed, growing tired as he laid down, bringing her with him and hugging her tightly. He dragged his nails up and down her back lightly, and tried to comfort her as he cried himself. When his hand drifted over her shoulder and he saw the ring, he began to cry harder, this time burying his shoulder into Mabel's. 

_I won't forget you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_-cUdmdWgU
> 
> See you in the sequel! <3 
> 
> [ Dipper: "I love you, my beautiful muse, my handsome dream demon"  
> Bill: "I love you too, god I love you, sleep well, my darling, I love you."  
> Bill: "Take care of this soul, to be reborn and cleansed of their past sins, that he loved in this life, and was loved, and this soul is to be cherished, let him be of good courage, and let us fight to remember. And I bless him, and that my love is sufficient for him." ]


End file.
